I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness
by greenlemons
Summary: Sookie has finally settled into a relationship with Eric; but with the interruption of his maker, the King, her cousin Claude and a whole lot more, Sookie has to decide if it is all worth it in the end. *Spoilers for Dead in the Family Chapter 1
1. All My Thoughts Are Of Ice

**AN: There are a lot of flaws in this only because I wrote it in an hour. This is my first attempt at the Sookieverse, and I hope I did it justice. I hope you take the time to read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. I'm just having some fun. **

**WARNING: This story spoils the first chapter of Dead in the Family by Charlaine Harris. If you haven't read it, you probably shouldn't read this, although, I don't think it spoils too much.**

_I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness_

I was awake, but for a little while longer I kept my eyes closed. I pushed aside all thoughts, all feelings and rested, relaxed for the first time in a while. I had taken to bed earlier than the average person and had woken early in the morning. I knew this. I didn't have to check my alarm clock to tell me it was only around two. That's what I get for crawling into bed for a nap at four. I groaned and threw an arm across my eyes, hating myself for choosing to give in to exhaustion and sleeping before dinner. I wasn't hungry, I wasn't anything but heavy. Although, I had lost more weight in the past couple months than I ever could have done if I tried through careful dieting and exercise. JB was helping me with my rehab into getting my limbs back into action, but it was more of a physical struggle than a vigorous workout. I was pulling at muscles I hadn't been able to use, and I would end each session in a sweat, but it was different than what one would normally do to lose weight through exercise.

I sighed and felt the odd, familiar sensation of my ear popping, as if I was ascending high in the sky on a plane. But, no, this is what my right ear did now – it often felt muffled, as if water was clogged deep inside, it would ring. I rubbed at it, attempting to push the affliction away, but to no avail. This is how I was now, broken. Nevertheless, I was finally admitting to myself that I was on the road to healing, to _wanting_ to get better. I was in an odd crossroads in my life – _Life - _wanting to live empty, unfeeling and wanting to move on and continue with what time God has given me – and for whatever reason that was still completely unclear to me, God was giving me more time than Lady Luck probably ever intended.

I rolled over, slowly, avoiding my deep bruises from any pressure from my turning. I was on my other side, facing away from the window, my eyes still shut. I tried to get back to sleep, by humming to myself, counting sheep, stopping all thought, but nothing worked. The house was empty. All life force that Amelia brought to it was vacant and it was noticeable. But she had to leave, I reminded myself. She wasn't ever going to stay here forever. She had a life away from you and your pseudo-train stop on the supernatural express that was your front lawn, I announced in my mind. Thankfully, the supes were keeping their distance from me, for the most part, recently. Sam would come by and visit as often as work would allow him. He would always tell me how much they all missed me at the bar, and I always tried to think of a time frame when I might be able to return, but came up short, wordlessly staring at him, unable to give him a day, a time, anything. I couldn't give anyone, anything. Not now. Hopefully, again, someday. But not now.

Bill was near; much closer than Amelia or anyone else I loved. He was still recovering from the silver poisoning. And last week, I had trudged across the cemetery soon after the sun had set and visited my vampire saviour, my ex-vampire lover. I had no idea what Bill meant to me, but it was important. I thought I had come to a conclusion the night of the fairy war, but every time I saw him, what little emotions I could collect, always swirled in a confusing haze. I wanted to help him. I wanted him to feel completely better, to walk smoothly, to talk as minimally as he used to in his southern drawl and to see the life in his cool gaze, or as much as a life as a walking corpse could gather. He was withdrawn and weak. I knew he hated me seeing him that way, but I couldn't just leave him alone until he was one-hundred percent better. That just wasn't me to sit back when someone I cared about was suffering, even though I am too. I liked concentrating on him, it took away from the darkness that most of my thoughts had huddled into in my brain.

I grabbed the pillow under my head and turned it vertically so I could hug it. I curled around it, and begged my body to sleep, unfortunately, however, I remained conscious. I slowly opened my eyes, nearly giving up on sleep. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and decided to get a glass of water. I pulled myself up onto my bottom, with my legs on the old hard-wood floor and shuffled to the rocking chair in the corner of my room, where my house coat was waiting. I pulled it on and felt a strain at my abdomen. I winced and continued to my kitchen. It was much nicer since it had been rebuilt because of the fire, but I still missed the old, rustic feel of the previous one that had held occupancy to my Gran's homely presence. Firmly instructing myself to not think about my Gran, I opened a cupboard and grabbed a clear glass and held it under the tap, fetching for some water. I stared out of the window, my mind wandered to a welcome, blank place as I stared into the trees, lost of all emotion. I wasn't sure how long I stared, but I was woken from my gaze when I caught a flash through the trees. Immediately, I came to my senses and realized that water was overflowing from the glass and my hand was wet. I turned the tap off and felt a jolt of panic so powerful that I had forgotten what real emotions felt like.

I backed away and into my kitchen table, my eyes intent on the forest outside my house. Maybe it was Claude? Or Dermot? Or a vampire? I begged it to be the gentle Bubba, but realized he probably would have made his presence known. I gripped the chair and looked around my kitchen, wondering what I could use as a weapon. Something very close to adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and strangely, I realized I missed it. This need, this instinct of survival. I had to live. I had a _life_. Maybe not much of one at the moment, but soon I knew I would. I grabbed a sturdy new frying pan and held it in my hands, ready to attack. It would do me very little if it was a supe, but I felt better with it in my grasp. I didn't know where I should go; if I should wait by the door if they planned to attack, or if I should hide, or if I should call Eric...

I let out a breath of relief when I saw a collie trot across my lawn. Oh, it was just Sam. Curious, I put down my weapon and opened the door to the outside world from my kitchen. I was down the few steps and on my grass before I could think properly. Sam seemed to realize I had caught him and froze. He turned to me, his tail wagging playfully.

"Sam," I said cautiously. "What are you doing here?" I could tell that he was considering turning into his human self, or just remaining a dog. I was grateful when he shifted in front of me, a sight I hadn't seen in a while, and was standing there naked. I had no real desire to give his body a serious look and stared at his face.

"Sookie," he breathed, looking a bit winded from the transformation. I glanced at the moon and noted it wasn't full, but a nice crescent.

"Did you just close the bar?" I asked, still unsure of the exact time. My mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah, I came to check on the house."

"Do you do that a lot?"

I saw his expression turn bashful, his eyes downward.

"You don't have to do that, really," my voice was soft and was surprised that he heard me, when his eyes turned hard and he gazed at me seriously.

"I do. I want to," he said. I frowned, shaking my head, in no mood to put up a fight. I wasn't in any mood to defend what I normally would believe was right. I just let things be, lately.

"Sam, it's late. You run a business. You need sleep. You shouldn't be pacing up and down my drive looking out for..." I hesitated, not willing to consider the amount of things that were after me.

"Sookie, you're...important to me. I worry about you a lot, and it makes me more at ease knowing that you're safe. Just...let me look out for you." I stared into his blue eyes for a long while, understanding his sincerity and desire to help me. It was so kind, that I felt another emotion that I hadn't felt in a while. Compassion, gratefulness. My eyes weld up with tears, much to my surprise, and I fought the lump that had risen in my throat.

"Sam you're too good to me. I hardly deserve it," I uttered, shaking my head, staring at my bare feet, my toes wiggling against the browning grass – I hadn't watered it in a while, and rain had been sparse so far this winter.

"Sookie, you're the best person I know. The bravest, you deserve all good things," Sam stepped closer. I blushed, realizing my eyes were directly staring at his private area. I looked up and saw his close proximity. "I know," he paused, "you're with Eric, now."

"Yes," I breathed, his eyes open, vulnerable. I couldn't stop him, even if my brain was in the right as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was fleeting and he pulled back. "Thank you," I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was exactly thankful for the kiss, but the words, most definitely. I felt a cool breeze reach my body. My housecoat wasn't warm at all, it was light and breezy and a chill reached my frame. I shivered and Sam rubbed my arms, methodically. I could feel his warmth. I smiled at him and stepped back from his reach. "Thank you," I repeated. "You should go home. I'm fine now."

"Sookie..." he said.

"Eric's here," I shrugged. Sam froze and looked around the property, sniffing the air, I could tell. "He's inside," I explained.

"How long has he been here?" Sam looked a bit smug, and I deeply disliked that, but it was gone before a look of concern and love reached back to me.

"Since before you kissed me. Look, Sam, I appreciate your kindness and generosity, and I hope to be back at work soon. For you," I told him, truthfully. "You're the only thing that keeps me at that place."

He smiled. "I know. Get better, Sookie. I miss you."

My eyes fluttered. I felt tired, exhausted emotionally. "Goodnight, Sam." I gave him one more final look and turned back to my house and locked my back door, securely and through my kitchen. I got that glass of water I had messed up before and returned to my bedroom, my feet cold like ice.

Eric was lying on my bed, his eyes focused on me. He was fully clothed, which surprised me a bit. I took off my house coat, and stood in my nightie. I stared at him, he stared back. I took a sip of my water, relishing in the cool liquid traveling down my throat, though I shivered from being out in the night. I walked over to my bedside table and put down the water. I hesitantly laid back on my bed and rolled to my side to stare at Eric. His blond mane almost reached my fingers and I blew a little air at it, watching a small chunk fly upward. I inched closer to him, looking for warmth. I watched him reach down and pull the covers up to my elbow. He had kicked off his shoes and shimmied down the bed slightly, before turning to face me too. His hand was in my hair and he brushed it to the side. I felt safer than ever. His hand rested on my cheek and stroked it calmly.

"Have you eaten?" his voice was barely above a whisper, and I hadn't caught the beginning of the sentence, but he asked it of me so frequently that I knew what he meant. I didn't want to tell him I hadn't eaten anything, but I couldn't lie.

"Not really," I admitted. He nodded, his sapphire eyes clear and guarded. They were always guarded lately. His mouth was downward and grim, and I longed for nothing but his smile. "Eric," I pushed my face closer to his, wanting to be close. I felt a jolt of anger from him, but I brushed it aside, knowing, without a doubt, that it was not directed at me. "Do I smell?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Of course you do," he said.

"You stayed away."

"Mmm," he kissed my forehead, his lips cool and welcome. "He can have his moment."

I wondered what had helped push aside his instinctual vampire possessiveness, but I didn't worry over it. His grace was lovely and I wanted him to kiss me. The angle that he was at, would require me to leave my head from the pillow, and I wanted to do no such thing. I tapped my lips with my index finger, indicating I wanted a kiss.

He complied, softly and hesitantly. It was all so cautious. All the time.

"I can take a shower," I offered.

"Get some sleep, my lover," he responded. Although, at the moment the warm water was inviting, I wasn't in the mood to sleep, even though I was much more ready for bed now.

"I want to take a shower." He matched my look and got out of bed. I missed his presence and reached out onto the sheets where he had just been and caressed them. I could hear the shower being turned on and he re-entered the room, looking absolutely breathtaking with the light from the bathroom behind him, giving him a soft orangey glow. His regular, vampire glow was still every-present, and I stared at him, my mouth slightly open. "Come," he said. I got out of bed, just as measured as before and made my way to him, he waited.

Once we were in the bathroom, the steam began to fill the room. He closed the door and I looked at him expectantly. Without any words he pulled my nightie over my head, and I stood naked. He yanked off his shirt, but without any urgency that one has in the heat of the moment, and stripped off his jeans. He had gone commando, and I smiled weakly. It was very Eric-like in an un-Eric-like moment. He wasn't taking advantage of our naked bodies like he normally would. Instead, he held me by the waist and lifted me into the shower, following behind.

I was bombarded with the memory of my number one favourite shower ever. Eric, void of memory, surprising me with his gracious plenty and odd innocence. I felt warmed just at the thought, as the water messaged my head, my hair completely soaked. I looked up at Eric and he was still mostly dry. I moved around so that he could put his head under the water and he did so. He put his large hands on my waist once again and looked down at my bruises and scars that had only been halfway healed by the vampire blood. His expression didn't change from the emotionless mask he had. He reached behind him and grabbed the shampoo. Soon, he was massaging my scalp, soothingly washing my hair. He did it so well. I closed my eyes and thought of nothing but his hands. Once my hair was all clean, he grabbed my loofah, scrubbing my body.

"Do I smell better?" I wanted to. For him.

"Yes, my lover." Pointedly, he inhaled deeply and then kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his wet chest. I just wanted to feel close to him. There was no sexual rush, it was just...intimacy. He hardly spent a night away from me. There were times when it was unavoidable, but he was here every night since Amelia left. I had told him several times that I could be alone for a night or two, but he always ignored my insistence. Stubborn vampire. I rubbed my face into his cool chest, the water drummed around us. I sighed, with as much contentment as I could muster and Eric reached around and turned off the shower. He helped me out and wrapped a large fluffy towel around my body. I held it in place and he grabbed another towel and placed it on my head. He hadn't any for himself as he ushered me out of the bathroom, almost as if I might have forgotten the way to my bedroom.

When I turned around he had a towel wrapped around his waist, his magnificent body half on display. I felt so old and so broken in front of him. He must have felt my feelings of inadequacy because he paid full attention to me, drying my hair, rubbing the towel against my body, his hands moving all over me, trying to reassure me through feelings of assurance he pushed at me through our bond. His multitasking reminded me how good he was at it in the act of sex. I wondered if I was up for it tonight. Sex was far from his mind, his focus was on getting me dry. I felt a bit frustrated for many things: he didn't want me sexually, I didn't want him sexually and I was still miserable as a whole. I wanted it to all get better. Right here, right now. But this was something I felt often recently, whenever I was ready to have sex with Eric, it was determination: seeking comfort in a cold dead man, who was doing the best he could.

The towel fell away and he quickly went to my dresser for a fresh nightie. "Wait," I said. He turned to me and looked sad for a brief instant before he stood to his full height and the knowledge of what was going to happen next sunk in. "Make love to me."

He knew my look, it was familiar. And yet he always said, "Sookie, my lover, we don't have to."

"Eric, please, I want to." It was true, I did want to. But there was no indescribable need that made sex exciting. There was no hum in my lower regions, begging for it. There was no heat radiating off my body in waves of anticipation. There was just me: distant, disconnected, desperate, deformed Sookie Stackhouse.

I yanked the towel from my head and shivered as my drenched locks hit my back. He walked toward me, the towel hitting the ground along the way. His gracious plenty was at full display, but not erect. I reached forward and wrapped my hands around it. He froze and watched me carefully. Slowly, it was coming to life, twitching, in my grasp. I let go of it with one hand and played with his balls as I stroked him, my small hand barely wrapped around him fully. He closed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before his eyes met mine. He loved to look at me when we had sex. I loved it too. I loved.

I let out a small whimper and he looked at me concerned. I tugged at him, and he gritted his teeth. His hands resting on my shoulders, he held them, as I played with his length. I began to back toward the bed and sat down. He stood in front of me, waiting for me to put my mouth on him. I did and he let out a groan of pure lust. I felt it through the bond. He needed me in the sexual way. I wanted to need him. I needed to need him. I tried. I could feel his confusion just as plainly. He didn't know what to do with me, because he couldn't tell what I wanted. Before the incident, Eric could read me sexually better than anyone. He knew what I wanted and needed before I did and he delivered it to me in the most ground-breaking way. But now, he wasn't sure how to proceed. I was hard to read. The telepath was a mystery. I gripped his fabulous bottom and I was pleased that I felt a jolt of passion when I had it in my hands. I looked up at Eric and he looked back, a spark in his eye I hadn't seen in a while. I pulled his length out of my mouth and smiled.

I began to crawl back on the bed, waiting for him to come to me. He crawled across, looming over my body, searching my feelings. I felt excitement. And the most beautiful thing happened, Eric smiled. My heart jutted in a way it hadn't in a long time. I laughed and he laughed too before kissing me, lovingly. He pressed his body to mine, and I relished in the weight. His hardness pressed into my thigh and I rubbed up against it. I hated to admit to myself that I wasn't _completely_ into it, but I felt closer to being so than I had in a while. It felt better. He pulled away from my lips and stared into my eyes as he pushed inside me. I gasped, at his size, adjusting. It had been nearly a week since we had last made love, and the look Eric gave was evident. He shuddered and his eyes closed briefly before he began to move in and out of me. I wondered if he was going to bite me. I caressed his cheek and kissed his nose and he moved above me, perfectly. It was perfect. I could feel his tension, but none of my own. I wasn't upset like I normally was at the lacklustre event that had become sex. I had felt_ something_ tonight and that was progress. I felt tears fall down my face before I could realize I was crying. So much had happened. Eric and I just couldn't catch a break. I hoped one day we would.

His arm reached under my leg and pushed it closer to my body, this movement got my pelvis into a different angle and he reached me deeper. I gasped, it felt good. His eyes flashed, with passion, and pleasure. He was getting a reaction out of me. Emotionless Sookie, was crying from the sex. It didn't hurt, it just felt nice. It was a comfortable connection, and I relished in it. I could feel our bond buzzing from our close proximity and it felt _right_. I remembered what Eric had uttered when we had sex for the first time in a year, just before the fairy attack. He said that it felt right and I agreed. I shivered at the memory, and felt a sharp feeling of pleasure deep inside. Eric was above me, glowing, beautiful. I loved this man. I had told Amelia so, and I believed it truly. Why was it so hard to admit?

Because, I reminded myself, there was an end for me. Not for him. He would live on. I would turn to ash and be buried six feet under. Did I avoid Eric for so long because I knew what we could have together and the thought of losing that was too devastating? It wouldn't last. It couldn't last. I cried harder, a sob breaking from my lips.

"Sookie?" he paused.

"Keep going," I cried. "Please, I need it." I need it. He kissed my lips, tenderly, and continued. He began to whisper in my ear, a language so foreign to me, my head spun. It was different, it was a promise. I could only guess what he was saying. His voice was dedicated to calming me. His tone was soft. His presence was overwhelming, my tears falling more. How long would he and I be together before it ended? I wasn't as astonished as Eric when an orgasm hit me suddenly. Eric followed, roaring, biting into my neck. I gasped and came a second time, writhing beneath him, my eyes blinking, unfocused on Eric's blurry face. He only drank for a second before bringing his lips back to mine, bloody. He kissed every inch of my face, over and over, in a mantra along with a stream of foreign words. He finally relaxed and his weight was on me for only a momentarily before he rolled over. My body ached in a pleasant way. I wasn't sure if my injuries would bother me tomorrow, but for now, I was glad for the soreness.

"Take my blood," he said. I looked at his bleeding wrist and he waited for me to nod before placing it to my mouth. I only licked it twice before turning my head. The cut began to close before my eyes and Eric rested an arm just under my breasts. He kissed them, and licked them. I smiled slightly. "Are you hurt?"

"Eric," my voice was heavy. He licked my cheeks, ridding me of my tears. I didn't want to tell him that we had an expiration date. I wasn't sure he knew about it or not, but now was not the time. Someday. Selfishly, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet. I wanted to hold onto him for as long as I could. But, I knew I could never allow him to see me get old. I cried fresh tears and he cleared them away for me.

"My lover, what can I do?" he turned my face to his, his fingers light under my chin.

I didn't think and said, "Love me." I would regret saying that tomorrow, I just knew it. Eric's expression didn't change. It was similar to the one that was present when I first entered the room tonight to find him on my bed. Hard, strong and withholding.

He hesitated, in such a human way that my heart beat clumsily. "All I think about is you, Sookie." I wasn't so sure what that meant in terms of him loving me. But I could tell, that his sincerity was driving him and I felt the love through the bond. It was familiar and I knew I had felt it so many times before, but I just couldn't admit to myself that that's what it meant. Maybe Eric didn't see it as love, being a vampire and all, maybe it wasn't. But I felt something similar to it and I saw something similar to it in his eyes.

I fell asleep faster than I had in a long time. It was restful and dreamless. And the love was present even when I woke up, but it still hadn't broken through my darkness. I had a long way to go, and I was ready and willing to finish what I started: life.

**Read and Review!!**


	2. All My Bones Are So Tired

**AN: I had no intention of continuing after that first chapter. But I got inspired to continue writing. I start school up on Monday and the chances of me updating frequently, if at all, or slim to none. I hope to come to a conclusion with this random story that has no plan, and will do my best to finish it. Thank you for all of your kind reviews and I hope you stick around. I'll update again as soon as I can.**

_I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness_

After finishing my breakfast, I was struck with the desire to read. I hadn't done so in a long while, choosing to dwell in my own world, instead of immersing my thoughts and feelings into another, indifferent world. Before, I would read all the time: mysteries, romance, I always needed a book that I could grab at a moment's notice. As I inspected the two novels that sat on my bedside table, only half read, having left them unfinished since before the fairy attack, I was in no mood to read about a romantic endeavour or a puzzling mystery. I decided, then and there, to go to the small library in town. I hadn't been there in months, and saw it as a good thing that I was finally making my way back into the town I had grown up in. I changed into simple jeans and a wool, navy blue sweater with my hair loose at my shoulders. I grabbed my keys and purse and left out the back door. I couldn't help but look around, careful of who might be watching at three in the afternoon, the sun rather low in the sky due to the winter months. I hurried to my car and let out a sigh of relief at having gotten in safely.

When I reached the library, I smiled at Alcee Beck's wife, who didn't look too pleased at my arrival. She had every right to feel cautious; there was that time when she got attacked because I was here. I sifted through the shelves, by-passing the romance and the mystery and inspecting the general fiction. Sadly, the array of genre's felt like a relatable, sensitive subject to me, so I continued to the auto-biography section, which was smaller than the children's section. There were only two shelves and most of the books were about people I didn't care too much about. I wanted to fall into someone else's life though, and then I saw it. Julie Andrews, autobiography. I picked it up and took it to the desk where I was bombarded with the local librarian's memories of the attack in this small library. I smiled my crazy grin, something I hadn't felt the need to do in a while and left without another word but a pleasant farewell.

I didn't want to go home, I drove around in circles in my old Malibu, and eventually, remembering my visit from Sam last night, decided to stop in for food at Merlotte's. I hadn't been there since before the fairy war, and when I walked in, I nearly fell over from the bombardment of thoughts swirling in my head. I hadn't been around this many people in a while. I held onto the wall for a bit before I sat myself down at one of the booths. I got a few interesting looks and whispers as people spoke of my recovery. Sam saw me walk in and came to join me at my booth. The lunch crowd had drifted off and the bar was pretty dead at the moment, but there just enough people to make my mind spin. I missed Eric's silence. Although, that didn't stop me from feeling his emotions, which was, now that I thought about it, nearly the same as hearing him think.

"Hiya, Sam," I said, as cheerfully as I could muster.

"You're in a good mood," he noted, assessing my current persona. "Everything go all right, last night?" I knew he was referring to Eric's response to our kiss. I felt disgruntled that he brought it up, but I realized, avoiding his thoughts as best I could, that maybe he was slightly worried. I couldn't blame him. If I were to fear any vampire, it would be Eric, and sometimes I did.

"It was..." I didn't want to let Sam in on too much of what happened after he left. It was such a revelatory moment that I wanted to reveal, but I was a modest woman and talking about my sex life with Sam was enough to embarrass me. I couldn't respond with an inadequate reply, either. "Eric understood."

Sam could almost taste my hesitance and nodded, looking away from me and staring out the sunny window of the dim bar. "Can I get you something? Only Holly's working today, your replacement waitress called in sick."

I found it incredibly unfair that he was bringing this up. I huffed and wrung my fingers together. "Just a burger and iced tea, please."

"Aw, Sook. I didn't mean it like that," he reached out and touched my hand. I squeezed it, reassuringly, and he soon got up to place my order. I missed the bar, despite some of its patrons. I looked around, seeing everything exactly as how I left it. It was comforting.

I caught Andy Bellefleur staring at me from across the bar. I knew what he was thinking and I prayed he wouldn't go through with it – but I saw him stand and make his way over to me. I felt anxious at the looming prospect of this conversation.

"Sookie, how are you feeling? Healin' alright?" Andy, politely, didn't sit, waiting for me to invite him.

"Please, sit, Andy," I said, my manners reminding me sharply it was the right thing to do. "I'm recovering alright. JB du Rone is helping me with my physical therapy at the gym in Monroe. It's going well, he says."

Andy settled in his seat and nodded, pleased with my answer. "Listen, I'm sorry about the accident." No one really knew what had caused my injuries, and thankfully, people were too polite to ask outright. They hinted and nudged at me to reveal, but I remained tight-lipped. "But, I'm thinking, now that you're up and walking; those two FBI agents have been pestering me to tell them when you're better. Do you think that's now?"

I had prepared my answer when I heard him debating whether he should talk to me about it from his spot across the bar. I remembered Eric telling me to be careful with the two agents and to talk to him first before them.

"Not, now, Andy. I'm sorry. They've been calling me too, but I can't think about that right now," I told him as honestly as I could. He was surprised by my resigned tone and wondered what had happened to me that took a way my normal cheerful nature.

"Oh, right. No rush, Sookie. I'm sure they understand."

I hated pity. Especially from Andy Bellefleur. I wanted him to leave me alone. Thankfully, he noticed my tense demeanour and said his goodbyes, returning to his seat. Sam came over with my meal and asked me if everything was okay. I was a bit shaken from the conversation, temporarily regretting coming into the bar. I told Sam he had nothing to worry about and he sat with me a little longer, before the bar required his services. I finished my meal and headed out the door.

It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was staying out later and later into the evening as the summer months approached. As much as I normally missed summer, I couldn't feel excited about it this year, which worried me. How could I be regular Sookie if I didn't enjoy the sun and the ample amounts of tanning the season gave me? I was noticeably pale and not at all like normal me. If I wanted to get better, I had to get back in that sun. I promised myself, that's what I would do tomorrow.

Also, I hated to acknowledge the fact that with summer brought shorter nights, which brought shorter visits with a certain Viking.

I got home around five and the sun would spend the next hour setting. On a whim, I decided to visit Bill tonight. I hadn't done so in a couple weeks, and imagined him to be almost fully recovered with all the true blood and vampire blood at his reach. A couple vampires in Eric's retinue were providing Bill with the blood he needed to heal. It was awful nice of him, but Eric had pretty much hinted that he was helping Bill mostly for my sake.

I thought about changing into some other clothes, but amended that what I was wearing was just fine. What would I change into anyway? Black for mourning? For a time before Breandan and his attack? Before the human world could be accessed through a fairy portal? I made my way across the cemetery, with a stake, firmly in my hand under my cranberry coat I had thrown on as the day cooled off into night. I was spooked by so many sounds, but I tried to remind myself that I had made this trip many times before, everything would be fine. I was such a martyr. I couldn't just sit back and hide; I had to push myself into doing things I feared, so I could feel better about myself. I hopped up the porch steps of Bill's old house and knocked on his door.

When he opened the door, I was relieved to see that he did look better. There was a slight flush to his cheeks that I hadn't seen in too long a time.

"Sookie," he breathed, and stepped aside to allow me in. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he looked absolutely pleased to see me, and I felt pleased to see him. I told him I was fine and sat down on the sofa in his living room.

"How are you doing Bill? You look a whole lot better," I beamed at him.

"I'm fine, Sookie. How are you?"

"Good." And just as suddenly as our joyful filled hellos, was there an awkward pause. How odd. But at the same time, it was Bill and in reality, it was just the same as it always had been. But now, with his energy up, and mine too, for that matter, we seemed to be at a loss of words and how to feel. I felt quite numbed once I spoke my word of truth. I was good.

"How is the rehab with JB?" I remembered a time when Bill was insanely jealous of JB du Rone, and his vampire possessiveness had concluded with us, reuniting in my living room. I tried not to think about it, as it made me blush.

"JB is great. Tara is starting to show." I had told Bill about my friend's pregnancy during my last visit. He nodded kindly, but had nothing more to say, it seemed.

"Are you almost fully healed?" I tilted my head to the side, curious. Just as he had opened his mouth to respond, my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Sorry," I said, and excused myself into the entrance hall to answer it. It was rude to do so, but Bill had already insisted I answer. It was pointless to leave, since Bill would be able to hear the conversation anyway, but I tried to make up for answering my phone when in company. "Hello?"

"Sookie," Pam's voice drawled on the other line. I couldn't help but allow a small smile at her bored tone. Pam was always such a pick-me-up to my mood. "I'm at your house and you are not here. I can smell that you are at Bill's. I'd rather not interrupt that riveting visit."

"I didn't know you were coming over," I admitted, glancing back through the living room at Bill who was watching my backside, carefully. I looked away, not caring what he was looking at specifically.

"I thought we could watch a movie. Or that vampire show about Bunny or something."

"Buffy," I corrected, rolling my eyes. "Are you there because Eric is...?"

"Busy. He'll try and make it over later," Pam said. "Will I be expected to wait out on your porch for several hours or will you grace me with your presence soon?"

I didn't want to excuse myself so quick, but I couldn't see how Bill and I could maintain a better conversation tonight. Bill was behind me and I let out a gasp of shock.

"Sookie?" Pam asked, alarmed as much as Pam can be.

"I'll be home soon, Pam, I'm just leaving." I hung up and looked at Bill, suspiciously. "Sorry, about that. I didn't know she'd be there."

Bill twitched slightly, but looked just as cool and impassive as ever. I shivered when he touched my neck, where Eric had bitten me last night. When I looked at the wounds this morning, they were nearly gone, but Bill, of course, detected them.

"You two are serious," he noted. "But, you smell of shifter."

I bit my lip, not in the mood to explain myself. "Listen, Bill. I'm glad you're okay, but I'm in no mood for a lecture on Eric or Sam or anyone tonight."

The corner of Bill's mouth twitched. "I hadn't heard you be so stern in a while, Sookie. I missed it."

"Yeah," I realized. "Me too." Not to my shock, he kissed my lips. I refrained from groaning out loud. It was chaste and over with quick and I left immediately. This was just great. I got kissed twice by my exes...Well, Sam was my boss, but he was my ex-kissing partner on several occasions. I thought about how I would feel if I ever found out Eric was kissing other girls. Maybe he was and I just didn't have super sensitive smelling that could tell me when another human was a little too close for my liking around Eric. No more men kissing me, I decided. God, men smelled Eric on me and then they just felt the need to reiterate that they could still hold claim to me. Maybe they both just did it to piss Eric off and not so much because they wanted my lips. I let out a noise of anger and stomped through the cemetery feeling worked up about all the men in my life in such a way, that I hadn't done so in what felt like forever.

Pam was waiting on my porch, mockingly with a hand on her hip and an impatient foot tapping. She must love pretending to act like human women do in the movies. She leered at me and I caught a look of amusement on her features.

"Sookie, you smell of many other men. And at the moment their scent is overpowering my master's."

"Not now, Pam." I unlocked the front door and Pam followed me in.

"Look at you, sassing me," she gleamed at the word, probably looking for an opportune moment to use it. "You seem to be well. I hear you're well." She looked me up and down. I wondered if Eric talked to Pam about our sex life. I didn't think that he would, especially lately since I was no doubt wounding his ego tenfold with my dissatisfying reactions to our sex. But last night, maybe he mentioned it to her.

I turned to face her and I began spluttering when she sprayed something in my face. It smelled of alcohol and it got in my mouth. I gagged at the awful taste and realized she was attacking me with perfume or body spray or something.

"Bill has such an unpleasant smell," she explains. I cough at the overwhelming spray.

"Pam, stop." I wave my hands wildly, my eyes closed as I stumble into the living room, escaping the cloud of perfume.

"Have you eaten today?" she asked, stepping into the room, her khaki pants where neatly pressed and she had a sheer pink top with a twist at the breasts. Her neatness was impeccable and I felt dirty after trudging through the dirt.

"Yes, actually, I had quite a bit."

"Good."

I felt sad that I probably wouldn't see Eric tonight, after seeing him every night for two weeks now. But, perhaps distance would be good for us. Maybe we needed to spend more than one night apart. Before we had officially decided to give us a try, we would be apart for months at a time. I was getting spoiled with all the Eric attention and he felt more overwhelming than ever. Plus, I probably wasn't very good company. I was struck with the often question: why does he stick around? The only reason I could think of is the damn blood bond. I mean, he cared for me, sure, I didn't doubt that. But, _every night_? It was too much, I determined.

Pam and I relaxed on the couch and we watched some episodes of _Buffy_. Pam laughed aloud and I only chuckled at the jokes. Normally I could relax and fall into the world of Sunnydale, but a lot of it felt too close for comfort. Buffy was just rescuing Spike from a hard few days of torture and I had to look away. I excused myself to use the bathroom and found myself letting a few tears to escape. I leaned heavily against the sink and took in several deep breaths. No, I wasn't completely healed. I had tried to convince myself today that I just might be. But, no. Would I ever be just like I was? I wanted to be, but I knew I wouldn't. These were permanent scars, no matter how much vampire blood I ingested.

I forgot to breathe, when I felt a staggering amount of anger seep through the bond, from Eric. My knees felt weak and I held onto the sink tightly. I felt worried, remembering that amount of anger from him when Sigebert attacked him and the king. I left the bathroom to Pam in the living room.

"Did you feel that?"

"Sookie, don't worry about it."

"I am worrying about it!" My phone was on the coffee table and I held out my hand for her to pass it to me. Pam was expressionless before sighing and handing me the phone. She looked displeased with me, but realized having me upset would probably not go over well. My anxiety made my hands shake as I dialled Eric's number. To my horror, he didn't answer it. "Pam!" I whined. She didn't look nearly as disturbed as I, and I wondered if I could trust her tolerance. I didn't feel anything from Eric anymore and wasn't sure what that meant.

"Sookie, sit down. Watch some more Buffy."

"No, I don't want to. You can. I'm going to lie down."

"Why don't you eat some chocolate? Don't women love that when they're moody?" she called out after me as I made my way to my bedroom. I decided to ignore her as I crawled into my bed with my jeans and shoes on. My phone was clutched in my hands and I tried to calm myself down. My heart beat erratically and I kept up a concentrated rhythm of breathing.

When my phone rang after about an hour of silence I answered it immediately.

"Hello," I breathed.

"Hey, Sookie! How are you?" It was Amelia. Bright and unaware, as usual. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm fine Amelia. How's New Orleans?"

Amelia fell into her regular pattern of non-stop chatter and I only half-listened. It wasn't fair to her, but she honestly caught me at a bad time. Despite her energetic sound, I could tell she was down and missed Trey, Bon Temps and me. I missed her too. If she were here now, she'd be able to entertain Pam while I could be a bad hostess without feeling completely guilty.

Eventually Amelia had to go, for she had a date. I wished her luck and went back to my moping. I tried calling Eric again, but it went straight to voicemail like before. He never ignored my calls, specifically lately. He would always answer on the first ring. I ventured out into the living room where Pam was enjoying some downtime, it seemed. She woke when I entered.

"Have you calmed down?" she asked.

"Is he okay?"

"Sookie," Pam grinned. "Are you seriously worried about him? He knows what he's doing."

"And what's that?" I watched her carefully, looking for a flaw in her easy teasing, but found nothing. Pam was good at lying.

"You'll have to ask him."

"Has he called you or texted you in the past hour."

"No. But I think I would know if he's in serious harm. He's not," she patted to the seat beside her on the couch. "Sit and calm down. You were looking so edible earlier, but now you just look sick once again."

"Thanks, Pam," I muttered and she started up the DVD. I had my arms crossed and only stared at the moving pictures, my mind not registering what was actually happening. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I had fallen asleep, and Pam was carrying me to my bed. She let me down and I snuggled into my pillow.

When she left the room, I no longer felt tired. My eyes were opened wide and I stared at the window, hoping for Eric to crawl through. I couldn't sleep. My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't find a comfortable position. I whipped off the covers and began rifling through my dresser drawers. I pulled on a stretchy pair of pants and a loose tank top that gathered at the bottom. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and strode out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Pam was at the doorway watching me as I began to pull out all the pots, pans, dishes, cups and utensils out of the drawers and piling them on the floor and the kitchen table.

"I'm cleaning. I can't sleep."

"Aren't you productive," she sneered. I went under the sink and started pulling out all the cleaning products. Perhaps I felt inspired after my talk with Amelia, she did love to clean. Before Pam could complain about my resourcefulness, I was in full cleaning mode, scrubbing, standing on chairs to reach hard places, spraying air freshener, anything I could do to make this room smell cleaner than it ever had. Pam went into downtime, standing at the doorway, not paying attention to my OCD. I scrubbed at my stove top, and pulled out all the contents of my fridge and cleaned the inside. I was still hard at work when Eric entered the house through the back door. I didn't look back at him, but Pam suddenly came to life. I had no idea what time it was and it meant little to me at the moment.

"Sookie," his voice was loud and deep, in complete contrast to Pam's. "Sookie, what are you doing?" Unbeknownst to him, he repeated Pam's same question. I didn't answer, but glanced over my shoulder, checking to see if he was all in one piece. I pointedly sprayed a spot in the crisper and turned my attention back to the filth. "Pam?" he moved on from me.

"She's been doing this for almost three hours. She is more exciting than she has been for months now, so I can't complain," Pam shrugged.

"Sookie, is this necessary?" he asked, uncertainly. Where was the confident vampire I had come to know?

Feeling a flash of anger, from me, I spit out: "No it's not, but is it necessary to ignore my calls?" I tell you, my emotions have been so up and down for the past couple months that I had no idea when I became a blubbering girlfriend. I hated being like this, and immediately locked my teeth together to keep from saying another word, and scrubbed the bottom shelf more vigorously than before.

His large presence crouched down beside me, his elbows resting on his knees as he peered into the fridge, with a twitch of his nose.

"It smells vile," he said.

"Do_ I_ smell vile?" the words escaped my lips.

"No, you smell perfect," he reached out and held my arm from moving anymore. I tried to pull it from his grasp, but he wouldn't let me, he leaned forward and kissed my temple before standing up and sighing grandly. "Will you accompany me to bed, my lover?"

I looked up and saw a glint of the old Eric, the one who had been missing since my attack. I noticed Pam had left and I couldn't help but soften at his relaxed stance. What had happened that had caused him such anger? Where was he earlier in the night and why did he have to send Pam? I tried to keep my suspicions from my face.

"You look quite sexy all tousled and frenzied like this, my lover," Eric grinned and I knew, just as sure as I knew my own name that he was playing me. He was attempting to distract me from my anxiety. Even though he was pretending to look fine, he was suppressing his feelings, and trying to block the bond.

"Bill kissed me today," I blurted out, trying to crack his mask.

It worked for about a second before the easy smile returned. "You are one for collecting kisses lately. You have been especially vivacious," he held out a hand for me to grab. A sick and twisted part of me wanted him to get jealous, and his reaction was so dissimilar to his usual self. Isn't this what I wanted though? I wanted Eric to be a little less Eric-like when he spent the better part of the past year and a half chasing after me. I could see glimpses of him when he was amnesiac, and I had to admit that the drastic mesh of the two personalities could be disturbing at times. Almost as if my eyes were crossed, or my stories were mixed up or my memories untrustworthy.

"You're not mad?" I asked dubiously, and he raised his eyebrows, amused.

"If I were to keep up with all the men who wanted you, Sookie, I wouldn't have any time to do my job or be your lover."

I huffed. "What about all the women who want you?"

"There will always be women who want me," he said nonchalantly, with a wink. It didn't make me feel better one bit.

He helped me to my feet and I looked around my kitchen, at the mess I made. "I have to put the food back," I said, getting out of the cleaning mood almost as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Are your injuries fine?" he looked at me pointedly and I was astonished to see him handing me the milk, helping me clean up.

"They seem to be," I said, watching him collect eggs, cheese and orange juice and putting them in my fridge. He wasn't putting them in their usual spots, but it was the thought that counted. We cleaned up in a comfortable silence that I always connected to a good relationship. Whether it was between lovers or friends, if you're comfortable with no talking, then it's something to keep, I think.

"Is there any reason why you aren't getting all possessive-vampire on me over Sam and Bill?"

Eric pursed his lips and looked at me with his head cocked to the side, toying with me. "How many times did I kiss you when you were with Bill or Alcide or Quinn?" he looked incredibly proud of this accomplishment.

"Too many times to count," I grumbled.

"You never complained."

I thought about that, and realized he was right.

"Are you complaining about Bill and Sam?" he hedged. I knew he was trying to be cool about it, but I detected some annoyance in his tone when he said their names.

"I was. Not so much anymore, but after Bill earlier, I seriously started to feel put-off," I told him. I wondered if I was making him feel better by saying this. His shoulders visibly relaxed, and I found that I too was relaxing.

Everything was packed into the fridge and cupboards before I could realize that Eric had done most of it. It would have taken me hours if I attempted it tomorrow, but he helped me finish in about a half hour. Smartly, I had told him where the pots and where the dinner plates would go.

I turned to him, and put my feet firmly on the ground, staring at my sock covered feet. Eric stood in front of me, ever the demanding presence. I inhaled sharply and asked: "Why didn't you answer when I called?"

Eric seemed to put a lot of thought into his response. "I've been having some...personal issues." I looked up at him, so quickly that I almost felt whiplash.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tried to keep my voice even, but my heart was pounding.

An eyebrow quirked up, his face was still and calculating. His blue eyes were searching as he watched me carefully. "My maker has been playing games." He seemed to hate saying this. I closed my eyes in confusion and was nearly floored when the memory of Lorena infiltrating Bill came popping into my head. Eric had admitted to having a relationship with his maker.

"Why are you just telling me this now?"

"We've been preoccupied, Sookie," he gave me a pointed look and I found myself speechless. "I wouldn't have told you now if you didn't ask me directly. I saw no reason to."

"I think I have a right to know. How long has he been here?"

"He has been, more or less, dancing around the area. Appius has only visited me three times in the last couple of months and tonight was one of them."

"And he angered you."

"Yes."

"How?" I asked bluntly. It was really none of my business. Eric was a thousand years old and if I asked him how every little event in his life made him feel I would die of old age.

"He is curious about you. But there will be no meeting," Eric said firmly and he gave me such a vampire look that I trusted him completely.

"He can force you to do it if he's serious about it, Eric," I said gently. Despite him making promises he and I both knew he couldn't keep, I couldn't just blindly believe them either. I had spent far too much time in the supernatural world to sit back and wait to see what happens. "Maybe," I said slowly.

"No," Eric said.

"Maybe, I should meet him and just get it over with. What if he tries to reach me by force, or forces you to do something awful. Eric," I stepped forward and put my hands on his flexed biceps. He didn't loosen up, and stared at something over my head. "It makes the most sense."

He was motionless for several moments before his arms wrapped around me and he pulled my head to his chest. "You are unique, Sookie. No human would ever do the things you do. No human would see the sense or logic behind your decisions. Sometimes, I don't even see it."

"No, you do," I stroked his back and nuzzled my nose against his grey t-shirt.

He grunted and didn't have much else to say. I wasn't so sure I was being smart and I had no idea what to expect from Eric's maker, but I figured it would turn out all right. I didn't come all this way just to be ended by an ancient and abusive vampire. Did I?

**Read and Review!!**


	3. So Young and So Handsome

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy and I get inspired to write more! So keep reviewing and I might finish another chapter tonight! I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or questions or comments, please let me know!**

Chapter 3: So Young and So Handsome

Tonight, Eric would be taking me to Fangtasia. I hadn't been there since I had come to visit Eric back in January just for some comfort. That night, he had finally admitted to the beginning of his end. He spoke of his maker for the first time to me. He was a good storyteller and I was immediately gripped by his sad end. He had naively helped the poor injured man on the side of the road, who turned on him and bit. Eric was made vampire and if Appius hadn't done what he'd done over a thousand years ago, I would never have known the dead man who spun me around more than any other man I have encountered. Some days, I wasn't so sure that that was a good thing.

What does one wear when meeting your boyfriends...father? Ex-lover? Creator? I shook my head, trying to keep my thoughts concise. I had heard from Eric what he was like, but I could only imagine the reality. I was nervous and more than a little apprehensive.

I looked through my closet for something that would cover my remaining injuries. I had a strong desire to wear a dress and found one that Tara had given to me last month that I had completely forgotten about. It was a shimmery burgundy dress with a v-neck, that stopped just below the knee. It had pockets which was nice, and gathered at the waist. The thin straps were a little too revealing for my taste at the moment so I found a simple black cardigan that looked fine with the dress. I found some black pumps to compliment my outfit and went from there. I forgot what a struggle heels could be, especially when my legs were still quite weak. I glanced at my shoe options and came to the conclusion that if things turned bad and I had to run (but on outrunning a vampire was just wishful thinking, on my part) I exchanged the heels for black ballet flats. That felt much better. I sighed when I noticed how pale my legs looked, and even at my calves I could see some bite marks, I slipped off my shoes and pulled on some tan tights. It didn't look right so I opted to keep them off.

With my hair down, it covered my exposed neck and part of my chest. That was safer, I agreed. I pulled the sleeves into my palm and looked at my withdrawn appearance in my full length mirror. I put on light make-up, which was something I hadn't needed to do until now. I ran the brush through my long blond hair one last time, letting it fall in gentle waves. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, bracing myself for what was to come. I really hoped it wouldn't turn out quite as awful as my last encounter with an obsessive maker.

When I exited my bathroom I was surprised to see Eric there with his back facing me.

"I thought I was meeting you at Fangtasia," I said heading to my jewellery box.

"Do you have any silver?" his voice broke out. I gave him an odd look and nodded. "Put it on."

"Why? Eric, do you really think Appius will do something?"

"Just to be safe."

My heart thud and I took a few breaths to keep me from getting dizzy from lack of air. I felt Eric's hands on my shoulders and he pushed my hair away to kiss my neck.

"If anything happens...Sookie, my maker is unpredictable. All the years I've known him, I've never known what to expect and I _always_ know what to expect," he spoke into the crook of my neck and I leaned back into him. He moaned and kissed me up to my ear, biting my lobe and pulling it between his teeth. I felt the lust in the bond, and tried to decipher if I was feeling it myself. I couldn't say I was. "Nevermind, lover." He pulled away and I missed his presence. I yanked on a couple of silver bracelets and rushed out of my bedroom.

Once I was in Eric's corvette, I wondered if this was such a good idea. If Eric was compromised, how would I get home without a car of my own? I mentioned this to Eric and he reached into his pocket and handed me a key.

"Is this to your car?" I asked in disbelief. Eric handing over his baby? I gaped at him.

"Yes, I've thought of as many outcomes as I could."

"What if it all turns out okay?" I frowned. If Eric was panicked, then I should be hyperventilating.

"Then it turns out okay," he allowed. "My lover, do not worry. I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

I remembered his promise before I was captured by Thing 1 and Thing 2. I closed my eyes tightly, and faced the window. He felt my despair and went out to grab my hand when he hissed. I smelt searing flesh and I realized he had touched my silver bracelets. He held his hand tightly against the steering wheel as I saw it heal quickly.

"You told me to put these on," I reminded him, jangling them in front of my face.

"At least we know you don't have cheap knock-offs," he amended. I tried not to be offended by his words. These bracelets were my Gran's. I held my forearm tightly to my chest.

For once, I noticed Eric was driving rather sanely. Normally he could get from Shreveport to Bon Temps in a little under a half hour, where I would dally along for over an hour. But tonight we reached Fangtasia after forty-five minutes. The bar was hopping and I saw Pam at the door managing the line of people eager to see the exciting vampires. Pam was dressed in nothing like the pink top she wore last night. I waved at her through the car window, thinking we were going to go through the employee entrance when Eric stopped us in the front parking lot. He got out and as soon as he did, all the fangbangers in line gasped and began snapping pictures, talking in awed, passionate voices. I rolled my eyes, believing the Viking in need for an ego stroke after my blatant denial earlier.

He ignored them and opened the car door for me. I shimmied out and stood in front of him. My eyes only reached his sternum, maybe if I wore heels I could get a glimpse of his delicious neck. He put a hand on my lower back and led me to the front of the line. What was he doing? I gave him a questioning look, but he chose to just glare at the people in line as he strode to the velvet rope that was lifted for him by one of the bouncers. Pam winked at us and we were immersed into the bar with a bite.

Pam was behind us, having left her position by the door and replaced with a vampire I had seen here many times before, but I wasn't familiar with his name. The thoughts of all the fangbangers were concentrating on sex, biting, alcohol and more sex was as unwelcome as a forgotten cousin looking for a place to crash for a couple days.

"I'd prefer," Eric began, pulling me to look him in the eye. He ignored the stares and the hustle and bustle and concentrated solely on me, "If you stayed out here until I settled a few things in my office firstly."

I nodded, trusting him. It was all I could do. He brushed his lips to mine and I found I wanted to deepen it, but he was gone before I could latch on. Pam smirked and we went to the bar where Felicia was busy with customers. As soon as she saw me, with her eyes wide, she gave me a gin and tonic before I could even ask. I tried to tell her thanks over the noise, but Pam pulled me from the bar before I could insure that she heard me. We were sitting in Eric's booth and I settled into the faux red leather seats. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out all the noise, all the thoughts. My head felt light and a headache was fast approaching.

"Are you dying?" Pam asked me. I shook my head impatiently. I mouthed 'headache' and her mouth twisted in displeasure. "I don't remember those and for that I am glad."

I wanted a cool towel for my forehead. I needed to focus on one thing. I challenged myself to put up shields, but being away from this many broadcasters for so long, only made me feel weak.

"Are you wearing silver?" Pam asked, bemused.

"Yeah, Eric suggested it," I mumbled.

She didn't respond. I felt a strong need to close my eyes and nap for a little while.

"What's Appius like?" I found myself asking.

Pam looked almost concerned. "You look as if you're about to pass out. I don't know what to do if that happens."

"Don't worry, Pam. The lines do nothing good for your face," I teased and she smiled at me as pleasantly as Pam could.

I couldn't match one random thought with another. Sentences would be left unsaid before another more powerful broadcaster broke through my consciousness, while one person was screaming with their thoughts, another was crying. The depressive imagery, the perversions were all too much for my head today and I'm sure I passed out.

When I woke up I was on Eric's couch in his office. He was leaning over me, rather close, all I saw was his body and I realized maybe his position was a protective one. Was Appius here? I tried to pull myself up but he firmly pushed me down.

"I assume you are not ill," Eric said, his face was only now coming into focus and I was short of breath with the reminder of how beautiful he was. I shook my head.

"Thoughts," I explained. I noticed Eric's fangs were down. I reached out and stroked them. His eyes closed briefly and I could tell that that got him going. His gaze was dark, his eyes dilated and desire was mostly what I could feel through the bond.

Eric tried to calm himself and slowly put an arm under me and helped me to sit up. I looked only at him and was surprised when he decided to sit beside me on the couch instead of his chair behind the desk. I looked around the room and saw Pam standing by the door, her stance prepared. And then I saw two men sitting in chairs in front of Eric's desk, their fangs down, their eyes set on me.

Almost right away I could pick out which one was Eric's maker. He had long dark brown hair that seemed to shine under the fluorescent lighting of the office. His eyes were a startling grey that were so clear that I could only imagine how easy it'd be to be glamoured by him. He was incredibly handsome, and I could tell he wasn't a large man; maybe just a couple inches taller than I, with a slight frame. I probably weighed more than him. His jaw was pronounced and his nose was thin and straight, his lips were full , even pulled back for his fangs and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

The other man was a large one. I couldn't tell from him sitting if he was taller than Eric or not, but I remembered Eric mentioning his maker liking big men. This man was broader in the shoulders than Eric, it seemed. His biceps were about the size of my thighs, I deduced. His brow jutted out above his nose, and his chin was almost invisible. His neck was straining with muscles and tendons – I preferred Eric's. He had light brown hair that looked sort of mousy as it reached just above his shoulders, his eyes were hazel it seemed and his mouth looked to be just teeth, all of them huge, including his fangs which seemed to be about twice the size of Eric's.

I could only assume that this other vampire was also Appius'. It made sense to me, and I was jolted with panic when I realized I had picked up the thought from Eric. He sensed my panic, but my face was impassive. He put a hand on my shoulder. He must have thought it was just because of the scary looking ancient vampires, and I suppose that contributed to my nerves.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Eric?" Appius spoke and his voice was rather high, his accent so mixed with others over the centuries that I couldn't place where he was originally from. Although, I remembered Eric telling me he was Roman. His eyes glowed, staring at me. I bit my lower lip and that only seemed to fuel the other man who hissed. Eric stood to his full height and slightly in front of me.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, my bonded," Eric's strong voice was like concrete: rough, set and hard. "Sookie, this is Appius, my maker and my brother Franz." If they shared the same maker, then I suppose in a weird way that made them brothers.

Appius stood up too. I'm not sure if he did this to show Eric he wasn't afraid, or to scare me. He walked closer and motioned for Eric to step aside, reluctantly he did, and my fear escalated. I didn't like this Appius. For show and to my shock, he fell to his knees in front of me. I tried to lean as far away from him as possible as he reached forward and put his hands on my knees. My bare knees. My dress had hitched up and I had no idea. It was at an indecent length now. I tried to pull it down subtly but didn't manage.

"These are the injuries," he said. I nearly yelped when he began to trace them with his finger.

"Appius," Eric's voice broke over the tension. Eric had a lot of guts to stand up to his maker like this, I assumed because for an instant I saw Appius' eyes flash.

Eric might not be able to stand up to his maker, but he sure as hell wasn't mine.

"Don't touch me," I said. It wasn't as threatening as I would have liked, but the message was clear, even though my voice shook a bit at the end.

Appius looked startled by my words and oddly he didn't hide it away quickly like most other vampires would do at a moment of weakness.

"You have fairy in you," he said, realization wiping away his shock. "Eric, why didn't you tell me? This makes all the more sense." Eric didn't respond, but when I looked up at him, I felt more confident. He held my stare for a moment that made me remember who I was. I wasn't going to sit back and let this very old vampire have his way with me.

"Yes, I do," I said. "But, I don't see how it's any business of yours."

"Well," Appius stood and gave a look to his main man in the chair, Franz. "You are quite the little girl."

I felt my temper boil and I stood up too. "I'm a woman," I refrained from stamping my foot. I caught Pam trying hard not to break out into a fit of giggles. Maybe it was a bit ridiculous but was all the more true.

I wasn't sure what Appius intended from meeting me, but it didn't seem like he would get to the point soon.

He looked amused by me, which was also disconcerting, I could tell. All this vampire energy hopefully wasn't bouncing around in my telepathic brain and making me more susceptible to their thoughts, otherwise I was in big trouble.

"I apologize for the indiscretion," he didn't look sincere, only that he was humouring me. "I also apologize for your injuries."

What an odd thing to say. Alarms resounded in my brain. "What does that mean?" I said, none too dignified. I held my tongue and Appius raised his eyebrows, curiously.

"Eric did not tell you. He was so insistent on leaving me one evening, but he wouldn't say why. I've known my child a long time, Miss Stackhouse, and I knew he was keeping something from me. I asked him to stay until he explained. I could have ordered him, yes, but I prefer having my children concede on their own terms. He held his tongue, but he was suffering. It was very odd and my curiousity got the better of me and I urged him to speak. He told me about you and how you were blood bonded and how you were in pain. His phone was ringing over and over and the Eric Northman facade he has acquired over the years was breaking. It was quite stunning, he looked more beautiful than ever as he suffered from your pain. I apologize for keeping him from you but I found his weakness quite interesting."

I found myself back on the couch, and closed my eyes. Another maker getting in the way of my human-vampire relationship. Except this one was worse. This maker kept Eric from saving me from the fairies. I wanted to kill him, just like I had done Lorena. Not only had he allowed me to get tortured but he hurt Eric and enjoyed his pain. Fury encased my feelings and the emotion was so strong that it left me immobile. I realized as much as I felt anger, Eric was feeling it too and was adding layers to the emotion that I never knew existed.

The only time I'd ever met a vampire who loved his maker undoubtedly was Andre and Sophie-Anne. It would have been sweet if Andre wasn't so creepy. Although, I glanced over at Pam and saw the great relationship she had with Eric. Maybe Eric was such a good maker because he didn't want to be like his own. That helped me see highly of him and my anger dissimilated slightly to pride. I stared up at his large frame and he glanced down at me, his fangs still down, his expression wrathful, but his eyes softened when he looked into mine and I felt my love for him more prominent then before. Slowly, the anger faded. I looked away and back at Appius who was watching the two of us carefully.

"I wonder," Appius began and Eric stiffened. "I would love to taste you, Sookie." I hated the way my name sounded coming from his lips. This was where it all came crashing down. He had the 'decency' to ask me, but when I refused he'd just turn to Eric who would have no choice but to obey. Or I could do so willingly and save everybody the turmoil.

"She is mine," Eric seemed to remind Appius. Normally, I would object to the typical vampire claiming, but I remained agreeable that if I was anyone's in this room it was Eric's. I remember being partial to that phrase before when I was with Bill and I met Eric for the first time. Funny, how times have changed. "We are blood-bonded and wed. This is a grave offense, Appius and you know this."

"I know you refuse, Eric. But I'm asking Sookie," Appius said lightly as if he was asking for my phone number instead of my blood.

If I were to choose any moment to read Eric's mind, it would be now. I wanted to avoid any confrontation, but would it be an insult to Eric if I agreed? Would it be acceptable if it was his maker? My mouth hung open at the shock and I looked up at Eric who was watching me warily. What do I do? I begged with my mind. Maybe he could hear mine? Eric sent me a wave of assurance, but I had no idea what that meant. Was it okay to agree? Was it okay to say 'hell no'?

"What happens if I say no? Will you force me? Force Eric to force me?" My voice broke through the silence.

"I am normally impartial to women. You should be honoured," Appius responded.

"I'm not," I said. Pam looked proud of me and I fed off that.

"I'm curious as to what is so special about you," Appius continued, ignoring my defiance. "Eric can have any woman he wants, and quite frankly, he has; and yet, after a thousand years he attaches himself to you? It is unbelievable." What a compliment. I tried not to look sceptical. All my years of hiding my emotions certainly became useful when dealing with vampires.

I couldn't see how Appius would give up if I refused. He seemed relentless, so I hesitated for only a second before I raised my wrist up to him. A smile broke across his features. Victorious. I'm glad I could help.

"Remove the silver," he instructed. Well, there goes that. I pulled the bracelets off and let them fall in my lap.

His cool, feminine hands held my elbow, the other, my hand. He brought his lips over to my wrist before glancing up at Eric, whom I could not bring myself to look at. I knew this would hurt and I hoped since he was such an old vampire, he'd only need a sip.

His fangs had been out the entire time, how convenient. He bit down and I gasped from the sharp pain, I felt Eric's anger, disgust and lust. I tried to pull my arm away, instinctively, but held tight. Tears were welling up in my eyes and all the vampires in the room were inching closer at the smell of my blood. Appius pulled at my wound and he brought his eyes to mine, sucking the blood from me. Thankfully, he only took two mouthfuls before he pulled away. He didn't even bother to lick at the wounds. Blood still poured freely, before Eric grabbed my arm and licked my wrist. I hated vampires. Specifically Appius at the moment. Only Eric had been having my blood as of late, and it made my insides squirm knowing that Appius had violated that feeling of knowing where my blood was. I wanted only Eric to have it.

Appius' eyes were heavy lidded as he stared at me with bloodlust.

"You taste delightful, Sookie," he all but purred. Eric was still licking my wounds, even though I'm sure they were fine now, I strangely saw it as his apology.

"I've been told," I said through gritted teeth.

"The fairy taste mixes well with the human, wouldn't you say Eric?" He was dangling this in front of Eric, and my anger sparked at Appius once again.

"Yes," Eric kissed my wrist before returning to his position.

"I've heard of your generosity. I'm surprised by its accuracy," Appius continued, his fangs retracting. "Alas, I believe Franz is feeling a tad peckish, so we will be on our way. I hope to see you again soon, Sookie Stackhouse." He kissed my hand before I could see him move. He nodded to Eric who followed his maker and brother out of his office. Pam stepped aside for them to leave.

The door closed and relief seeped through my body. It was not only mine but Eric's too. I guess he envisioned something far worse happening.

"That went rather well," Pam commented.

"Except for the part where he drank from me."

"That could have been worse," Pam said. "You do smell lovely, Sookie, when you're not drenched in other supes' scents."

"Thanks Pam." I leaned back into the couch, wanting nothing but rest. My headache seemed more pronounced now that I was deprived of some of my blood. Appius may have only sucked twice, but he took two large mouthfuls. I wasn't in any horny state when he drank from me so it affected me worse than I was used to.

I was exhausted and my injuries were feeling a bit sore. I couldn't see myself getting off this couch as I sunk into it further, I began to nod off. I heard the office door open and I opened my eyes to see Eric talking quietly with Pam, she left soon after and he came over to me.

"Sookie?"

"Mmm?" I tried to stay awake. His blue eyes were piercing and far too intense for me right now. He was kneeling in front of me just like Appius. He wraped his arms around my back to pull me close. His face was level with mine, unlike his maker, much to my relief. He kissed me softly. My arms were limp at my side, but I found them at his arms, holding onto his shirt.

"Are you hurt?" his voice whispered in my ear and he kissed my neck. I shrugged. He pulled back to give me a serious look. "Would you have my blood?"

I remembered what Amelia suggested before she left. Maybe I should hold off on the vampire blood for a while. He only gave some to me two nights ago, I should be fine.

"No, Eric," I said. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. I felt sad for many reasons, but remembering the last time I took his blood reminded me that this relationship wouldn't last.

"Why are you sad?" he asked me, kissing my lips again.

"For a lot of reasons," I said.

"But you're also happy," he continued to kiss every inch of my face, I was falling back on the couch and he was on top of me, careful not to press down on my body.

I was happy because Appius was gone. I was happy that he was here.

"What am I feeling?" he asked, pulling back. I don't know what was with this man and eye contact. It might seem awkward or creepy with some guys, but with Eric it felt natural. I probed the bond, hating it. I didn't think I could ever get over how it made me feel about Eric and our relationship as a whole. Maybe I should talk to him about getting rid of it. I should call Amelia and ask her if she asked Octavia about it at all yet.

Not tonight. I would not ask him tonight. I almost laughed. Here I am, withholding information from Eric just like he always does to me.

"You feel horny," I poked his chest and he smirked. "You feel happy and nervous and angry. You feel angry a lot lately," I said quietly.

"Yes, I am," he agreed, pressing his lips to mine. He didn't seem to feel the need to explain his anger. Quite frankly, I was fine with that. I didn't want any heavy conversations tonight.

He brought my wrist that Appius had bitten and kissed it again, our eyes intent on each other. I knew he was apologizing once again. I could feel it. I kissed the hand that was wrapped around my forearm and kissed his finger. You're forgiven.

**R/R!**


	4. So Easily Lead

**AN: Wow, I really appreciate all of your reviews! They make me so happy and inspire me to write! I'll be starting the next chapter soon, I swear. Keep reviewing, and stick around to see where this goes with me. Any suggestions are welcome!**

**This chapter is sexually explicit and is mostly just fluff. It does give an idea to where the story is going, so the conversation is important. If you don't like reading the sex scenes, then skim over them. **

**Thanks again and enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4: So Easily Lead

We lay on the couch for a little while longer. I had asked Eric to ease up. Now he was laying on me, only slightly for his arms were braced on either side of me, but his head was resting against my chest. We silently repeated tonight in our heads. I felt more at ease now than I had in a while, we were both content, and it was one of the few times where I didn't mind the bond.

I could hear the music from Fangtasia thumping along as if nothing had happened in this office at all. I smiled, wishing I was blissfully unaware as some of the tourists on the dance floor. I figured Eric was experiencing some downtime. I was absently stroking his hair, staring at the ceiling, counting all the tiles. There were fifty-eight.

Eric and I were disturbed by a knock on his office door. He was up before I knew it, opening the door roughly. I couldn't see who was on the other side, but Eric was in no mood for visitors no matter who it was.

"What?" his voice wasn't its usual cool, he sounded like he was snapping.

"I was wondering if I could go now. I'm not in the mood for anymore of these blood-bags trailing along behind me." I could only assume it was Thalia, who had a fan-following.

"Fine. Go," he closed the door loudly and turned back to me. I had brought myself up on my elbows, surprised at how sore I was. When he turned around, I found him leering at me. "I've been thinking, you should come to my house tonight."

Oh no. "Why?" I asked slowly, trying to gage his reaction.

"Why not?" He moved closer, smoothly. I saw his body move under his t-shirt and I got ideas that have been lost to me for a while. I bit my lip and wondered if it was really such a bad idea.

"If I go tonight, this doesn't mean I'm leaving Bon Temps to shack up with you forever," I said clearly.

He showed me fang that had my heart skip a beat. I've come to except, after being with vampires for a year and a half that I occasionally got hot and bothered by the fang. I know it's gross, but it is what it is.

"Of course, my lover," and he attacked me with kisses. I had a feeling that he was insisting on his place tonight for safety. We didn't know what Appius would do now that he had tasted my blood. The old vampire saw how I was willing to crack under pressure that involved Eric. Stupid, Viking.

I did feel some weight off my shoulders when I found out why Eric hadn't been there to rescue me from the fairies. I couldn't ever imagine Eric just sitting back and letting me be killed, he had never done so before. It made sense that another maker would be in my way.

I almost groaned at his enthusiasm, but couldn't when he pulled me to my feet fast. It would have hurt me if I had done it myself. I stood, a little wobbly. He grabbed my purse and hand and pulled me out of his office.

We exited from the employee door and Eric's corvette was waiting. I'm sure he asked Pam to move it for him.

"You were too good to leave your car in the front parking lot?" I remarked, getting in cautiously. Eric laughed and started the car before I could buckle up.

"Of course I was," he said.

"Oh, but I wasn't?"

"Of course you are. You're worth a million fangbangers," he winked.

I pursed my lips. "Only a million?" I teased. He gave me a pointed look and weaved us in and out of traffic. I was curious as to where Eric lived and what his house looked like. It would probably be large with expensive furniture. I wondered if he left his clothes lying around his bedroom like he did when he lived with me when he lost his memory. I remembered having to pick up after him quite a bit. He probably had a maid or two. "So, how does a thousand year old Viking vampire pick out a house for himself?"

"Are you referring to the criteria?" he was amused by my question. I nodded, egging him on. "It has to be fit for a Viking vampire."

"How so?"

He smiled at me. "Wait until we get there, my impatient lover." I'm pretty sure I caught the double entendre he was throwing at me. I scowled at him.

I looked out the window and saw that we were in the suburbs. "Suburbia? Would Vikings like to live in symmetrical little boxes?" I had to laugh at this. "I wouldn't've been more surprised to see a mud hut." I hadn't found anything as funny as this in a real long time. My laughter was so deep that my stomach was hurting with the combined pains from my injuries. But I couldn't stop and tears leaked from my eyes. I didn't look at Eric cause I could imagine his face of annoyance and it only pushed me further into laughter. There was a sharp turn and we were pulling up a driveway, the speed much slower. I could hear a garage door opening over my giggles and he pulled in, the moon no longer illuminating the car, it was dark.

The car door opened and I saw Eric's shoes. I tried to calm myself down and breathe because it hurt too much to continue to laugh.

"Are you quite done?" he asked loudly. I shook my head, taking calming gasps of air. I couldn't see a thing, since being a vampire gave the advantage of not needing artificial light to see where he was going, we were in darkness. Wordlessly, he helped me out and I held onto his arm tightly as I regained my composure and he lead me through the garage. I walked up a couple steps while he opened a door and we were in a narrow hallway. I wondered if he only entered his house through the garage like I only entered my house through the backdoor. He flicked on the light for my sake.

I could see at the end of the hall was a wooden door. Eric waited for me to move in on my own. I slipped off my shoes and tread bare foot down his hall. The walls were painted a navy blue, with a white moulding mid-way along the wall. To my right was a wide staircase that led to a second floor. I turned on my heal feeling excited about exploring Eric's home, to face him.

"Where do I go next?" I beam. He cocked one brow looking smug.

"I remember you as not being too fond of the idea of my house," he said.

I shrugged. "I'm in a good mood," I said this truthfully. I wasn't sure where it came from, but here it was. I hoped he didn't spoil it.

"Go wherever you want, my lover, I'll show you where I sleep last," his voice was full of a promise I wasn't so sure I could keep. I gave him a weak look and ventured past the stairs further down the hall. To my left, the wall held an archway that lead to a dining room. I wasn't sure what Eric could possibly have use for six chairs and a table, unless he had fellow vampires over for a feast on one body. I shook my head away from the imagery. No, I remembered him telling me only Pam had been here. I held onto the frame, feeling Eric behind me watching my reactions. The walls had some expensive looking paintings that held meanings I would never understand. There were a few plants around the room and I wondered if Eric watered them. A chuckle escaped my lips, and I gave him a look of disbelief. Before he could ask anything, I moved on further down the hall and turned through the other open door way into his kitchen.

What kind of vampire required a fully equipped kitchen? He told me himself he doesn't host human guests so what was the need for all of this? To my right was a screen door, leading to his backyard. I didn't feel like venturing out there yet. Above the island was a rack hanging from the ceiling that held an assortment of pots and pans that were brand new, stainless steel like the rest of his appliances.

"What is this?"

"My kitchen."

"For who?" I balk.

"For whoever wants to use it." I caught him staring at me in what I could only interpret as a meaningful way. I think I have to swallow my pride. Instead, I swallowed my spit and moved on before I could get any more uncomfortable with the situation.

The hall ventured to the right of where I had come from and there was a door. I waited for Eric to approve my nosiness and he pushed it open for me. It was a sort of den. A large television that was mounted on the wall and large, plush looking sofas with an entire wall filled with DVDs. Where did he find the time to watch any of them? I'd like to go over what movies he had to get a better idea of just who Eric Northman was, but decided to leave that for later. I walked past him and back to where we started. If I had turned left instead of right down the hall to where the kitchen and dining room were, I would have found the entrance hall which no doubt lead to the front of his house and a nice view of suburbia.

"What about that door?" I pointed to the white wood, having an idea of where it would head.

"That's the grand finale. Would you like to continue up the stairs or skip right to the end?" he was being suggestive. Miss States-the-Obvious. I made my way up the stairs. It was an open landing with many doors all around except for the window right at the top. I glanced out of it and saw Eric's yard stretch out into a wood. It went out as far as I could see. Were we still in Shreveport?

Well, this was great and all, but were there bathrooms for this woman? I didn't see how he could expect me to stay without a toilet. I opened one door and found a library. The walls were teeming with shelves and shelves of book with a comfortable armchair in the middle. The next room was a small one and a half piece bathroom. I couldn't imagine a man, who smelled like Eric, that didn't have a bath or shower. As I rounded the stair railings in the centre of the floor, I reached another door with a room that was quite large and looked like an office. It had a desk, a computer, filing cabinets, everything you could expect. It looked simple enough and I noted each room had at least one plant.

"Do you have a maid?"

He hadn't expected that question. "Yes, I do."

"Does she do your laundry?"

"Yes."

"And water your plants?"

"Yes."

"Does she use your kitchen?"

"No."

I humphed and left the office, to the last door at the end. I had come full circle. This room was the biggest here on the second floor. It had a grand king size bed, perfectly made. The sheets were a tan colour and the pillows were white. There was a cream area run at the end of the bed and full-length mirror in the corner. More plants. Eric actually forced me to enter this room. To my right was another door and he opened it to reveal an empty walk-in closet. Don't panic, don't get suspicious Sookie. I followed him to the other side of the room where he opened the door to reveal a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a two person shower. I whimpered.

"Calm down, my lover," he said into my ear. "Do you like it?" he stepped to the middle of the bathroom and gestured, looking quite pleased with his home. And by all rights he should be. It was lovely. Superior to mine back in Bon Temps. Just like him to me. My run-down farmhouse that constantly got attacked compared to his flawless, solidly built dream house.

"That's it..."

"Well, there is one more final thing."

"Right..."

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I put a hand to my neck and rolled it around. "I honestly don't know, Eric. It's beautiful. Your home." I inhaled measurably and inched out of the bathroom and into the room that had me in mind. I loved it and he knew I would. I felt manipulated by Eric once again. The closet, empty for my clothes, an amount to fill it I didn't have. No doubt, he planned on helping me fill it. I closed my eyes, my happy mood half fading. I couldn't deny that I was still so. It's only that –

I felt annoyance from Eric; just like he felt my doubt or my confusion or my reluctance to submit.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked him, truly at a loss.

"Whatever you wish," he replied instantly.

"I wish you would slow down," I snapped. I didn't mean to.

Eric stepped in front of me, his hands gripping my forearms, demanding I look at him. "I'm sorry I thought I _was_ going slow," he sneered. He was firm, but was obviously in enough control that he wasn't hurting me too much.

"I'm not a vampire, Eric. You're moving too fast!"

"You're not going to live forever!" his voice bellowed. I snapped my mouth shut and the ever-calm, ever-controlled Eric looked as if he had just said something he regretted. He let go of me harshly and stepped away, his back facing me.

No, no, no. I promised myself not tonight. I felt anguish and it was my own. Eric was pushing away at the bond and I could tell there were times when he didn't like it anymore than I did. He saw it in a different light, and maybe for the most part he did enjoy it, but not when he was hurting and dammit, that gorgeous immortal being hurt because of me. Always because of me.

"No, I'm not," I agreed finally. "You know that and I know that. But, Eric," I stepped forward and put a hand to his back. "Forget it tonight. Just show me your finale. Show me what you got." It was so cheesy that I found myself smiling. But desperate times...He turned around and kissed me. He held me close to his body and I scrambled to hold onto him. He pulled me up his body, making sure my legs were hitched at his hips. He backed me onto the bed, pulling me upward to the headboard. He never let our bodies part for too long, his mouth intent on investigating mine. I felt a passion I hadn't felt recently, rush through my veins, pumping my blood harder than I ever remembered.

I moaned, enjoying the way Eric massaged my tongue with his own. I wound my fingers through his hair, loving the softness. His hands travelled down my body where he had pulled my dress down, after discarding the cardigan at a moment I couldn't remember. My bra was on full display and he didn't seem to like it too much because he yanked off the straps and got rid of it entirely, pulling away the remaining fabric. I didn't care about that, but I did care when he pulled his mouth from mine, but only for a second before he latched onto my breasts. He nipped and tugged and I moaned agreeably. I hated that I was half exposed and he was still fully clothed. I wrenched his shirt off and he let out a frustrating groan from being pulled away from my breasts so I could get his shirt over his head. Once it was thankfully on the floor with my ripped bra and cardigan, he continued where he left off. He shimmied the dress further down my body, so he could see more of me.

"Eric," I breathed, pulling his hair, needing a kiss. He knew what I wanted and kissed me deeply, our mouths, our lips fully emerged in one another, and I was lost in the sensation. His hands kneaded my breasts and I gasped in his mouth. He moved down to my neck to give me some much needed air. Soon I felt cool when the dress was completely off and Eric pulled it from my ankles. I began to play with his pants. "Get these off," I ordered, irritated by the jeans.

He laughed. "Patience," he tutted, pushing them down his legs.

"Slowly," I reminded. His gaze met mine and his blue eyes were full. They were wide and deep and I couldn't decipher any of the many emotions flittering across the surface. To my surprise, he entered me. I was already wet, but I expected a little more foreplay. Who was the impatient one now? As much as he stressed patience on me and declared himself as King of Patience, I think he was just talking about himself as being the impatient one. Although...

I bucked my hips, my body urging him forward. Maybe we were just one big contradiction on top of a contradiction. He moved out of me slowly and I whined at the emptiness I felt without him inside me. He pushed in and I groaned out of pleasure. I was so tightly wound up, that I knew I wasn't going to last long and that was such a welcome feeling. To be so undone by sex again, was exhilarating. I needed him more now than I ever had before. I put my hands on either side of his face and held his gaze. I yelped pleasurably when his thumb stroked my nub. He grunted, his brows furrowed together and he kissed me softly before pulling back and plunging in one final time and I was shaken by my orgasm. I cried out, moving my hands to his shoulders and holding on for dear life as I rode out the waves of pleasure, our eyes still locked. He didn't come though and he rolled over, still inside me, only I was on top now.

I was surprised that he hadn't bitten me, and he let out a gruff noise as he put his hands on my waist, stroking my curves and letting me relax before I moved on top of him, forgetting all about my bruises. I rocked back and forth, feeling jolts of satisfaction from his large penis, filling me to the hilt. He lifted my hips for me and I came down on him, up and down I went and Eric strained from exploding I could tell. He felt so good, I leaned forward and pressed my hands against his chest, giving his nipples a little pinch. He let out a guttural sound and I thrilled at it.

Before I knew what was happening, he sat up and we were locked in an embrace, me moving on him over and over and our faces were so close that we shared a searing kiss. I sat in his lap and an arm fell down on the bed and I leaned back getting better leverage to move on his length. His hands were on my waist and he leaned forward and attacked my breasts with his mouth. I let out a wanton scream and he pulled my hips down on him harder. My other hand came onto the bed so I could have better balance, for my arms were shaking. I was getting so close, my muscles contracting around his length, and he made a strangled noise around my left breast. He pulled up so our eyes could meet.

"Sookie," he said hoarsely. I responded in kind and his arms snaked up my back, giving my arms a rest as he did the moving for me. I fell back in his strong hold and let the feelings wash over me as a slow orgasm hit my core and my body shivered, satisfied. I let out a high cry, gasping for breath. Eric released seconds afterward and he shouted and bit into my breast. Just when I had thought my orgasm was fading, a new one hit as he sucked on my wound. I was like jelly, my limbs unable to respond to any of the movements my brain tried to tell them. Eric slowly laid me down, licking his bite away, pushing his body pleasantly on mine. I whimpered at my relaxed state, my brain still slowly remembering the sex while my body recovered. Eric put his head in the crook of my neck, his hair mixed with mind so I couldn't see the difference. He sucked on my neck without biting and I wondered if he was giving me a hickey. I didn't care, it felt perfect.

I stroked his back, running a finger along his spine, revelling in the indent it made as his shoulder blades were prominent. I let out a happy moan and Eric stopped with the neck assault and moved to the lips assault.

"You are perfect," he said. He groaned almost in defeat as he kissed me passionately, but hesitantly, testing our pace. "I missed this."

He missed my lustful responses to his moves and I couldn't agree more. I just hoped this stuck around. I didn't want to fall back in a low state, but figured that might always be the case.

I suddenly remembered something I'd promised to do. It was an unwelcome thought given the situation and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting and then remembering now. Sam hadn't mentioned it and it had completely slipped my mind. I tried to figure out what day it was and then prepared something to say to Eric. "I don't think I told you," I hesitated, wondering how he would respond.

He rolled to his side and stared down at me, his hand caressing my body.

"I promised Sam I'd go with him to his brother's wedding in April."

His eyebrows flew up. "That's quite the thing to forget, Sookie."

"I've been busy?" I tried to keep it light. His easy attitude lately couldn't last forever and this might just be the catalyst to his response to my man friends.

"You will be Sam's date?" he asked. Thankfully his hand didn't stop exploring. I was about to respond when I was cut off by my own gasp as he slipped a finger between my folds. He was playing so unfair.

I forgot everything but the feeling of his finger. He slipped another one inside, but didn't move. I grasped his wrist begging him to thrust into me, but he held still.

"I'm his friend," I responded, aggravated. "Eric," I said crossly, trying to get him to move. He did and I gripped the sheets as he stroked.

"When did you promise him?"

He stopped again and I closed my eyes tightly, trying to regain modest control. "When he returned from helping his mother," I tried to keep my voice composed, but I was bucking my hips without my mental consent. Eric put a firm hand on my hip to steady me and resumed his stroking. He leaned down and kissed my left breast, pulling my nipple between his teeth. He gave me a naughty look with his fangs down.

"Do you like the shifter?" his question was heavy. I let out a frustrated growl that surprised me.

"Eric. I don't want to think about him right now."

"You didn't answer the question, my lover." He pulled his fingers out of me and I felt as if I would burst into tears. I squirmed on the bed.

"I don't like Sam!" I cried out. "Please," I begged, lifting my hips. His fangs were still down and he was staring at my body heatedly.

"Will you be a good girl?" He inched down the bed his face getting closer and closer to my center. I felt as if I would scream with joy and do a little dance if he put his mouth on me.

"Yes, Eric! Please!" I would promise him the world at the moment. I didn't let him privy to that knowledge though.

He held my hips in his large hands, gripping my soft skin, lowering his head. I let out a dry sob and kicked out my legs like a child. When his tongue reached my folds, I screamed. I grabbed his head and pushed him closer. He groaned and licked me hard. I began to tremble, forgetting that we were just talking. He darted his tongue inside and I pulled at his hair in appreciation. I never realized how long his tongue must be as he fucked me with his mouth. I was wanton right now, celebrating with my new found sex drive. When he pulled away before I reached a happy moment he rested his chin on my pelvis, kissing the remaining bruises.

"Are you hurting?" he asked innocently.

"Are you kidding me?" I spluttered. "Get on with it big boy."

"_Big boy_?" his eyes widened at the word. "No, I suppose that is fitting," he conceded.

"You are being very annoying," I remembered his teasing before I lost my mind.

"Come with me Sookie," he breathed on my face and stuck his fingers inside. I think I had three inside, stretching me. I moaned loudly and tossed my head to the side. He thrust his fingers in and out when he stopped.

"I hate you," I decided.

"No, you don't," he kissed a particularly nasty bite mark leftover from the fairies on my inner thigh.

"No, I don't," I agreed.

"I have another question."

"Oh _great_." I felt his fingers tickle my walls and hit a sensitive spot.

"Will you be yielding to the shifter at this wedding?" He thrust into me hard, angry. But it felt oh so good.

I bit my lip thinking of a response that would get him going, but would mean a whole lot to our entire relationship once I said it. And I mean almost way back to the beginning with Eric.

"I only yield to you," I gasped. Ah, there it was. Eric pulled his fingers out and shoved his gracious plenty inside me. My heart pounded loud in my ears and probably Eric's too. He was claiming me and I loved it so much. The bed squeaked and the headboard slammed into the wall. Eric was grunting in another language and I was crying out his name over and over, my orgasm building and building. I felt his cock swell inside me and I thrilled at the feel. My hair was flying all around me as I was being pounded and I did my best to keep up. My head was right around his neck and I found myself feeling brave and so I bit into his shoulder. A strangled noise escaped his lips and Eric Northman came before I did. I sucked on his wound as he deflated inside me for a second before I felt him harden again. Oh God. I wondered how I could continue as I pulled my mouth from him and Eric regained focus and resumed his claiming.

So help me, I would be one sore girl tomorrow.

"Sookie," he growled, for a long time, drawing out my name. My nails were digging into his back, trying to slow him down but he was relentless. I couldn't complain though. Not when he filled me so completely. I sobbed with his every thrust, my hips meeting his and I was getting tired. My body was tense waiting for a release. Eric's hands went under my bottom and lifted it up. I cried out and came as he hit me at an angle that left me a mess of nerves.

What surprised me was when he slowed his thrusts, not stopping. My eyes widened and I looked at him, he was calmer now. His fingers danced across my bottom and I felt one slip between my crack and I jerked in surprise. He did nothing but lightly trace around my other sensitive area. I stared at him, blinking my mouth open as I gasped, continually.

"Eric," I squeaked. His hips ground into mine, rolling his length inside me around a bit before pulling out and repeating. Tears were falling down my face, everything overwhelming me. How could I handle this man forever? Or, my forever, which wasn't really a forever, but a...Shit, I didn't know what it was. How could he make me come to relationship ending conclusions when I never wanted him to stop, never wanted _this_ to end? My mind went to strange places when he was inside me.

No one could make love to me like him. That was something I'd never experience with anyone else. This was unique and only Eric could provide me with it. I wanted to look away so I could hang onto any form of coherency but his sapphire eyes wouldn't let me. I was puddy in his hands. A low groan shook our bodies, coming from Eric.

It was slow, torturously so, but it was beautifully right. Why was our fundamental biology so different? It would be completely unfair if I wasn't already experiencing this ancient creature. I was at a pleasurable point that held on for a while, I wasn't quite over the edge, but I was damn close.

"Sookie," he said. "You feel so right." He said exactly what I was thinking. Why did it take me so long to agree with him?

Right at that moment, I wanted to tell him I loved him. I was so close to allowing the words to tumble out of my mouth, but my orgasm hit me and I let out a wanton scream and Eric dropped my bottom, ground into me one last time and had his moment too.

I was panting, unable to catch my breath and Eric was perfectly still, on top of me. He rolled us over and let me lay on his chest. I spent the better part of the next half hour, regaining myself and basking in the silence. Our emotions were so on par that I could hardly detect the blood bond. His mind was closed off from mine and I repeated this night in his house in my head.

"Orgasms in a jar," Eric said in my ear, chuckling. "I think we christened your bed quite nicely."

"Yeah," I exhaled. Oh, well, there it was, this was my room in Eric's house.

I stared at my hands, wondering how this would proceed. Pursing my lips I made a decision to not fret over the future and focus on my present.

Looking at Eric's relaxed features made me smile and I teased, "Where was that grand finale?"

**R/R!!**


	5. They Told Me to Wait

**AN: Aw, guys. Thanks so much for the reviews, they truly keep me motivated and happy. I hope you guys take the time to read and review my story. **

Chapter 5: They Told Me to Wait

I was nowhere near as sore as I thought I would be when I woke up the next morning in Eric's house. In fact, I felt quite great. I opened my eyes with an energy I hadn't felt in some time. I don't know what it was, but I guess the vampire blood really helped with the intense sex. I looked down at my naked body, pulling down the blankets. If I didn't know any better, the scars and bruises looked fainter. I fell back on the pillows, a smile breaking across my face. Eric must have opened the blinds before he left for his hidey-hole because the late afternoon sun was streaming in, giving off a soft, yellow comfortable glow.

I stretched out my legs carefully and admittedly they were stiff. I'd have to call JB and ask to meet at his gym later this week, before Sam's brothers wedding. Almost as if he knew I was thinking about him, my cell phone vibrated on the bedside table. Huh. Eric must have put it there because I had no recollection of where I had left my phone. I saw the time and gaped. Wow, the sun would be done in about two hours.

Shaking my head at my oversleeping, I remembered the draining day I had yesterday, so I saw it as a good excuse. I answered the phone.

My voice was hoarse as I said, "Hello?" Who would have thought that out of everything that may have given out after last night, my voice is the one to go?

"Sookie, did I wake you?" Sam asked in disbelief. He had every right to wonder why I was so lifeless, it was five in the evening.

"Uh, yeah. What's up, Sam?" I wondered if he was going to mention his brother's wedding. If not then I would. It was quite bad manners not to bring it up and give a girl a head's up.

"I was just checking up on you. But also, Alcide was in here earlier looking for you."

"He knows I've taken time off work." I felt dread at the prospect of seeing Alcide. He probably wanted something that I was in no condition to give.

"Well, he said he stopped by your house first and you weren't there," Sam responded.

I thought about that and told Sam I'd call Alcide soon. "Hey, Sam. Isn't your brothers wedding this weekend?" I asked.

"Oh, you remembered." He sounded surprised and I wondered why that was.

"Well when were we going to go?"

"Sookie...I thought with your injuries you wouldn't be up for it."

"No, a promise is a promise Sam. Besides, I think a change of scenery would be good for me." Hell, I'd spent the night at Eric's and I was already feeling better. Maybe if I left Louisiana for a while things would be back to normal enough for me to return to work.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go, Sookie."

"Sam, I'm going," I laughed. "What's the timing like?"

Sam explained that we'd be leaving early Saturday morning and the ceremony was at around three in the afternoon. I told him that was fine and I'd be ready on time. He thanked me for sticking to my word and I wondered when Sam ever learned to not trust me. I thought I was a fairly loyal person. Maybe he didn't trust me because I was with Eric now.

And almost as soon as I thought that..."So, is, uh, Eric alright with us going together?"

I remembered last night and couldn't recall Eric having _too_ much of a problem. The conversation ended happily. I smiled privately. "He's fine, Sam. It's all okay."

"Alright then. I'll see you Saturday."

"See you Saturday," I agreed. That was three days from now so I had a little more time to recuperate for the long trip in the car. I wondered if it would be awkward with Sam after everything, but tried not to dwell on it. I was going to live in the present and stop worrying about the future, I reminded myself.

I got up and pulled my dress and cardigan on. My bra was gone, oh well, it wasn't a very nice one anyway. I went downstairs to see if Eric actually had any food in that gourmet kitchen of his. I felt as if I was loitering but then, I didn't have my car because I was assuming that I would be going back home. Maybe Eric planned for me to be stranded. I clicked my teeth. Yeah, he probably did. I wasn't so outraged like I might've been in the past. I was used to it – it was Eric.

Something told me that I shouldn't just sit back and allow him to manipulate me. But another part of me told me that this was part of a relationship, accepting all of him. He was a powerful, immortal, politically-driven vampire who could make me quiver like no other. I sighed, knowing this would never be easy.

I looked through his fridge and noticed that it was pretty much empty except for a couple bottles of water and a case of True Blood. I frowned and went to the cupboards where I was delighted to find canned food. I grabbed some prime rib soup and a pot and began making it. In about five minutes, I was eating it slowly. This was alright. If I was going to stay here more there had to be a bit more substantial food around here. But would I be here often enough to eat before anything expired? I pondered that for a bit as I finished up and began to wash my bowl and spoon.

I watched the sun set out of the large window over the sink that let so much sun in, I felt warm. Eric would be awake soon. I'd really like to get home; I had laundry to do and things to pack for the wedding. Oh, Gosh, what would I wear?

Sharply, I thought of Claudine and how she would've helped me if she were still alive. My light mood dampened as I tried to stop thinking of my fairy godmother and her suspicious brother. Claude – what was I going to do about him? Would he come after me?

I could see that most of the sky was its dark blue for night and while lower in the sky it was an orange to pink to purple. I couldn't see the sun anymore. Could Eric come out of his Batcave now? I smiled imagining him sleeping in a dank, underground hole with a coffin surrounded by candles and bats hanging from the ceiling. How dangerous for fire to be around a flammable dead guy in a wooden box.

I ventured out of the kitchen and headed to the door I hadn't been introduced to last night. I assumed he was down there. I stood in front of it, deliberating. My imagination suggested that Eric could just pop up behind me to scare me for sport. I checked over my shoulder and he wasn't there. When I turned back to the door Eric was standing in front of it completely naked, smirking at me.

"Oh!" I yelped, jumping at the suddenness. "Don't scare me like that." I hit his arm as a warning, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I like you being here," he said, reaching out and grabbing my hand. I expected him to lead it to his erect penis, but he didn't, he squeezed it gently. "Have you eaten?"

I fumbled over my thoughts, distracted by him. "Yes," I drawled. "I had some soup."

"I hope you enjoyed your soup," his accent prominently played with the word 'soup' and I thought it sounded adorable but I didn't tell him so in case I wounded his vampire rep.

"How are you feeling today?" His hand that was not clasped with mine, rubbed my lower abdomen and I was reminded with the image of a man stroking his wife's pregnant stomach. I wasn't pregnant. As the years went on and my intertwined life with the supernatural world increased, the wish of having children was just a selfish one. I couldn't bring a child into the world with the way I lived. Or the fact that they could possibly be a telepath because of their darling, deranged mother. I was immediately struck with the thought of Hunter. I hoped he was okay. I would have to call Remy soon. After the wedding. "My lover, what are you thinking?"

"Right," I remembered. "I'm surprisingly good today. The vampire blood worked better than it has during the past couple months."

Eric looked surprised and thoughtful. "That is most interesting."

I shrugged, not thinking too much of it. "I'm glad I'm not sore. Hey! So, I called Sam today and I'll be leaving for the wedding on Saturday morning. He promised we'd be on the road and back to Bon Temps early Sunday," I beamed at him and kissed him lightly on the lips before heading into the kitchen, fully intent on warming him a True Blood.

"You're actually going to that thing?" Eric guffawed, following me.

I turned on my heel to face him, the microwave warming his blood. "Uh, yeah. I thought we established that last night."

Eric's brows furrowed. "I don't recall."

I gawked, staring at him in disbelief before shutting my jaw shut with another thought, "Well, it'll only be for one day."

Eric's gaze darkened and I jerked at the beeping of the microwave. "It is a supernatural wedding?"

"I don't think so. Sam and his mom are the only shifters in the family. His brother and sister just found out along with the rest of the world."

I could feel through the bond that Eric wasn't happy. I tried to remain impassive and not freak out on him because of what he was feeling: which was jealousy, possessiveness, frustration and fear.

"Sookie, we are wed." I opened my mouth to interrupt that thought but he held out a hand to silence me. I decided to allow him his time to speak, but I would put in my two cents as soon as I had the opportunity. "Felipe and Victor are under the impression that we are wed," he amended and I felt a little proud. Was I teaching an old dog new tricks? "And because I ensured this for your safety, the fact that you're skipping across the state with another man – a _shifter – _is completely redundant to the progress we've made at keeping you out of the King's reach."

Anger flared in me and I was bursting before I could compose a thoughtful argument. "You said nothing of this last night!"

Eric remained calm, while my emotions were darting around like a ball in a pinball machine. "I thought you were teasing me, my lover. And to be quite honest, I wasn't really listening, being distracted by _other things_."

My eyes widened and I was sure my nostrils were flaring and steam was coming out of my ears. "Do you always not listen to what I have to say?"

"I remember everything you've ever said to me, Sookie," he said firmly. "But considering this was our re-acquaintance with one another, I was focused on our consummation rather than the shifter."

I crossed my arms and stubbornly looked away. "So you're forbidding me to go?" I dared him. I probably wasn't being very diplomatic at the moment, but I couldn't distract myself with the mundane facts, when the truth of his possessiveness that he had kept hidden from me for the last while was flashing right in front of my eyes.

His hesitance spoke volumes.

"You know what? I'm leaving," I said.

"How?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I'll call a cab!" I realized my phone was upstairs and I couldn't make the quick, dramatic escape I envisioned out the front door. I stomped out of the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs with Eric hot on my heels.

"You're running, Sookie," Eric said, watching me from the doorway as I scrambled for my things.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, thrown by his comment.

"Remember when I drove you home from Jackson? I asked if it was a recurring theme with you: running from men when things got too serious. You didn't respond, so after careful observation over the past year, and experiencing it first hand, I've concluded that's what you do. So I'm not surprised. Go home, if you must."

I was floored. I expected more of a fight from him, but here he was, standing aside for me to leave. My anger was fading fast.

"What about the wedding?"

"I'll think of something that will protect us both. I'll call the cab," he raised his eyebrows at me before turning down the stairs, his fine bottom leaving with the last word it seemed.

* * *

I waited on the front porch at six in the morning on Saturday. Sam would be here shortly and I was ready with my small bag for a one-night stay hanging off my shoulder. I had a light jacket on, the weather warming up and the sun almost up, to greet the day. It looked to be a nice one. The grass looked to be surfaced in dew. My sandals that I had thrown off at a whim were going to allow my feet to get wet. I was far too ready to get out of Bon Temps to go back inside and change them.

I hadn't talked to Eric since he kissed me goodbye and I got in that cab Wednesday night. My stubbornness insisted that I remained indifferent as I drove away. He didn't call me and I didn't call him. Maybe I thought about it a couple thousand times, but I relented. Needless to say, my brief moment of happiness had been smothered by my stubbornness. I hadn't been apart from Eric for this long in a while and the effects were leaving me down. I hated that. I was more determined than ever to have a good time at Sam's brother's wedding.

I had gone to see JB yesterday and the stretching of my muscles nearly caused me more harm than good, he said. Using your body during sex and actually working at recovering were completely different, I discovered. My muscles were tender and I was walking with a bit of a swagger that was quite alarming. Since I didn't know anybody at this wedding I figured the strangers would see it as a charming quirk, instead of the unsteadiness of a frightening drunk.

I had resolved last night that I would not allow Sam to see my horrible mood and I would do my best to walk tall and be the Sookie Stackhouse who was. I felt more like myself with Eric, now I just felt down again. Ugh, was I becoming one of those whiny dependant women? No, I could live by myself. I had no desire to move in with Eric and live happily ever in Shreveport, living only at night. I pushed that thought out of my head faster than it had come in. I wasn't going to think about that. Present, Sookie. Think about the wedding only and worry about Eric and your mental and physical issues at a later date. Priorities. You promised to be a date for Sam, not a Negative Nancy.

At four minutes past six, Sam pulled up my driveway and I cautiously walked down the porch steps. Sam jumped out of the car and took in my appearance suspiciously. My feet were wet, just like I feared.

"Is that all you got? That one bag?"

"Yep," I beamed. I hardly slept last night, and I was running off that high, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Most women would have multiple bags for one night."

"Aw, come on, Sam. You know I'm not that kind of woman," I teased. I went to open the door to his truck but Sam, gallantly and unnecessarily opened it for me. "Thank you," I responded politely. He saw me hesitate getting up into the seat. The height difference seemed too difficult for me today.

"Do you need, uh, help?" Sam asked.

"Nope," I said. I grabbed onto the handle on the door and put my hand on the other side of the seat and hoisted myself up. Ow, ow, ow. I gritted my teeth, but triumphantly sat down. I gave a little 'I-told-you-so' look to Sam, who shook his head and rounded the truck after closing my door.

Soon we were on the road to Texas. I'd only been there once before to Dallas. It didn't end favourably, and over all wasn't a nice trip. I had infiltrated the Fellowship of the Sun church, got locked in the basement with a traitor, nearly raped, rescued by a vampire child molester, escaped with a shifter, got in a car accident, went to the hospital, hung out with my first weres, got shot at by Fellowship members at a party, sucked a bullet out of Eric's chest and broke up with Bill (for the first time). I had higher hopes for this trip. The supernatural danger meter was at a seasonal low.

I wondered if it would be awkward being trapped inside a car with Sam for hours, but it really wasn't. It felt like old times, before I knew he was a shifter and even before vampires came out of the coffin. I even forgot of him as my boss as we teased each other. It was really easy with Sam.

A couple times I would catch him opening his mouth to say something. I knew he wanted to talk to me about something important, it was all I could deduce from his mind. I sort of had an idea on the subject matter and I hoped he never found a good opportunity to discuss the topic. I wanted to leave serious behind. I was ready to leave serious for a good long while. However, given my deep involvement in the vampire world (and perhaps, the were world too, with Alcide looking for me and all), serious would always be a phone call away.

My joints were feeling stiff and I tried to stretch as much as I could in my seat to loosen my muscles. Sam asked me more times than I would like, if I was really okay. I didn't need someone doting on me and fetching me this and helping me with that. I had managed by myself for some time now and yet people seemed to think I was just as naive and incompetent as I looked.

We arrived in the small town that Sam Merlotte grew up in right around noon. It was a little farther west than Dallas and also a little more south. The town had a similar vibe to Bon Temps and I wondered what had made Sam decide to move to northern Louisiana. It was something he never really volunteered the whole truth about.

As we drove through the one street that seemed to have shops, Sam turned to me and said, "Deirdra, my brother's wife's family is a little more well off than us. They're not from here and from what Tommy's told me, they're not pleased."

"Do they know you and your mom are shifters?" I asked.

Sam's gaze darkened as he stared out of the window, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Deirdra has requested that we keep it a secret."

I scowled. How could you marry into a family and be ashamed of them? I could never do that. You have to accept who you've got in your life no matter how difficult it can be dealing with them. I mean, look at Jason.

"That's awful, Sam. I thought the whole point of the weres coming out was so you wouldn't have to hide out," I fumed.

He didn't answer and chose to concentrate on the road, getting us to our motel. I hadn't thought too much about it, but I should have known better. It was the classiest place this small town could give. It was an alright motel, but when I compared it to the hotels in Dallas or Rhodes, it was a dump. I would survive one night. But what I wasn't sure I would survive was me and Sam sharing one room. I hadn't thought about it and maybe my comment about not being as incompetent and naive as I looked was becoming contradictory right now, but hey! It didn't even cross my mind that Sam would check us into one room when he said he would take care of the sleeping arrangements.

Sam saw my blank look as he went to open the door. "There are quite a few people visiting for the wedding and the motel was booked. Sorry I couldn't get you your own room."

I attempted to wave it off. "Oh, no, Sam. It doesn't matter. It's great. Thank you." He pushed open the door and I saw the two double beds squished in the room. The beds were too close for my comfort. I tried not to frown and gave Sam one of my crazy-Sookie smiles.

I decided to check out the bathroom. I placed my bag on the bed closest to the window and squeezed past the beds to the door at the far side. I opened it and immediately was grateful I had taken a shower last night and wasn't in dire need for one before the wedding. It wasn't so bad, I told myself. I exited it and Sam looked at me expectantly.

"Will we be leaving soon?"

Sam nodded. "It'll be a small ceremony. Only about one hundred people were invited. I'm sorry I won't be able to sit with you."

"You'll be a good best man," I said, reassuringly. Sam smiled weakly, a distant look in his eye. I didn't want to try to interpret that – my mental shields were strong today. "I'm going to get ready." Once the bathroom door was closed I let out a sigh of relief before opening my eyes to the small, cramped, rusty, dirty bathroom. I would make this as quick as possible.

* * *

Well, I'm pretty sure I was the only one not drunk. It was carrying on until the wee hours of the morning and it looked as if things were packing up. If only inebriated people could find a way to say goodbye once without getting carried away in a chatter. Even Sam was drunk. A few people had heard about Sam's mom and his step-dad and pretty soon it had carried around the party that Deirdra was marrying into a shifter family. There was a small fight, chaos ensued and a few people had to be kicked out. That's when Sam had a little too much. Boy, and I thought vampire parties were action-packed. Thankfully, Deirdra and Tommy seemed to be getting along well despite the hiccough, they left about an hour ago, traipsing along to a happily ever after.

I had danced a couple times but found it a real strain on my body. I mostly stuck to dancing with Sam who accommodated to my condition. I had been hit on at least forty times, specifically Deirdra's brother, Hank. He just loved me. He had gotten me so worked up the last time he came around that I had thrown my drink in his face and he had stumbled off grasping for something to hold onto and blinking away the alcohol from his burning eyes. I had let out a satisfied noise and moved as far away from him as achievable.

I waited for Sam while he talked intensely with his sister's husband. I didn't know what was going on over there, but I kept to my head. I looked around at the outside ceremony which had been lit lovely with white Christmas lights and a lot of white lawn furniture. It was a nice atmosphere and the reception was held at the back of the local church. It had gotten chilly as the night set in and I was glad that I brought my black wrap that Alcide had bought for me in Mississippi. It felt like a life time ago.

Finally, I saw Sam make his way over to me. As I went to stand up for me to drive us back to the motel, he plopped in the chair beside me and I sat back down, realizing he needed a minute or two. It was so weird seeing Sam drunk and I didn't like it one bit. Things must be pretty bad in his family situation for him to resort to blurred version of reality. In fact, given my own situation, I was proud that I had stuck to mostly ginger ale all evening. I was perfectly fine enough to drive.

"Sookie," Sam whispered. His eyes were glazed as if it needed to be emphasized that he had one too many beers. The after party was now just one big sluggish never-ending conclusion as the drunk wedding guests said goodbye to one another about five times before they made it to the door and called a cab. "I'm running out of time." I dealt with enough cryptic drunk speech working at the bar. I didn't want to decipher what he meant seriously.

"Sam, you're only in your thirties. You're young still," I comforted him. I actually didn't know Sam's exact age and I felt like a bad friend for that. I had a feeling a confession was on the horizon and I was dreading it.

"Not me, Sookie. With you," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. This was not happening. Someone please, tell me this wasn't happening. I would prefer if we had this conversation when he was sober and I'd prefer it even more if this had never come up.

He must think he's being so subtle. "Do you love Eric?"

"Yes," I didn't hesitate like I once did.

"Do you wanna be with him?" he slurred. Ah, there was the million dollar question. I had dodged answering it for almost two years now and quite frankly, I'd be fine with side-stepping it for another two. That wasn't very mature. I owed it to Eric, myself and hell, apparently even to Sam to make up my mind.

"I'm happier when I'm with him. But that could just be the bond," I said. I mentally slapped myself. Amelia had warned me against using the bond as an excuse anymore. Wasn't I always overjoyed with Eric's presence, even before the bond? I liked him a lot and maybe even loved him before Rhodes.

"You're not answering. Do you want to be with him forever?" Sam asked again.

Forever – such a novelty. I tried to gather my thoughts from streaming into an angry river of future regret. "I don't know. My forever and his forever are two completely different time-lines."

Sam straightened up, a look of astonishment clear across his features. "You don't want to be a vampire?" This shocked me to my core. Didn't Sam know me better than that?

"What?" I balked. "Me? A vampire? No, no. I'm human. I'm good at being human, that's who I am." Human telepath Sookie Stackhouse - girlfriend to famed bar owner and Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana, Eric Northman.

"That's good to hear, Sookie," Sam smiled wistfully and sagged back into his seat.

"Come on, now. Let's get back to the motel," I said. I couldn't exactly drag Sam to his truck since I was only gradually gaining back my strength. Not that Sam was a big guy, but I was also in heels. When I got him into the passenger seat, I made sure his feet and arms were safely tucked into the cab of the truck and closed the door. In no time we were flying down the road, me trying to remember how to get back to the motel and Sam passed out, his head pressed against the cool window.

I shook Sam awake once I parked us in front of the motel. He woke up with a start and I waited for his eyes to focus. He stumbled out of the truck and we walked over to our room. I unlocked it and gently pushed him inside. I turned on the lights, one by one and Sam blinked away the brightness.

"You know what?" he started. I didn't want to know what. I wanted to go to bed. "I think I'm gonna get some fresh air."

"What? No, Sam, it's late. Just get into bed," I insisted, gesturing to the uninviting place to sleep.

"Sookie, I'm fine. I'll just go to the vending machine to get a drink. Alright? I'll be back," he left the room and I watched him leave.

If he wasn't back in five minutes I would track him down. I sighed and took off my jewellery and shoes, and looked around the room, with my hands on my hips, evaluating it.

My eyes snapped to the window where I had seen a white flash past it. I felt alarm and all the hair on my body was standing up. There was a jiggle of the doorknob and my heart thudded against my chest. It wasn't Sam, I knew it. It was a vampire and from what I could tell it most certainly wasn't Eric.

**R/R!!**


	6. It Makes a Man Outta Me

**AN: I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow, but I'll do my best. I have classes during my most productive writing time, so we'll see. I'll be at the science library on Friday for a good 3 hours in between classes, so hopefully I'll get some good writing done then because those kids mean business when their in a library. **

**Thank you for the reviews! They make me SO happy! I read them all and sometimes I read them more than once! I hope you enjoy and take the time to review, for me, please!**

**P.S: This chapter contains some sexually explicit content, if it's not you're thing, then look past it. **

Chapter 6: It Makes a Man Outta Me

My stupid mind wasn't moving at the pace I wanted it to. I knew I was supposed to be doing something, but I couldn't help but just stare at the door, helplessly. What in the hell was I going to do? About a hundred people flashed in my mind, a hundred people who wanted me dead. The possibilities were endless. Felipe? Victor? Claude? Dermot? Appius? There are more of them, surely and I would remember them all if I wasn't so gripped with fear.

The door swung open and the large figure stood in the way. I backed into the bed and sat down. I couldn't see who it was, but had an idea and I was half relieved. When he spoke, I knew who it was.

"Miss Sookie!" Bubba exclaimed. "Could you invite me in, please?" I wasn't aware vampires had to be invited in when the place was only being rented for a night.

"Sure, Bubba, come in. What are you doing here?" I said, my legs feeling too weak to pull me to my feet.

"Miss Sookie, Mr Eric told me to stay away but I wanted to say hi," he beamed and walked into the limited space we had been provided with. Mr Eric. I recalled Eric saying he would figure something out to make us both safe. So he sends Bubba?

"Were people watching me during the day, Bubba?"

"Yes, Miss. I'm not alone, either," Bubba announced. I realized that Eric must have hired some weres for the day. This stumped me. That's a lot of protection. And how did Sam not realize we were being followed?

I looked out the window and into the night, wondering who resented my guts for being posted outside this seedy motel for the night. Things must be pretty bad for Eric to send weres and vampires to watch me.

"Did Sam know about this?" The chances of Bubba knowing the answers were slim.

"I believe so, yes, Miss. Miss Thalia said she'd have to tell Mr Eric that Sam was drunk and he would not be happy," Bubba smiled at me. "I missed you, Miss Sookie, I haven't seen you in a while."

My mind pushed that aside to think of later. "I missed you too Bubba. How've you been?"

"Good Miss Sookie. I hope you are getting better."

"I am, Bubba," I said. "But, won't Thalia be wondering where you went?"

Bubba frowned. "Yes, she will. I should get back, Miss Sookie. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Bubba," I said, shakily getting to my feet and standing at the doorway, watching him take off into the night. I had a lot to think about, I realized. I wasn't so sure I could avoid it anymore. I saw Sam making his way past all the other rooms toward ours at the end.

"I'm back," Sam stumbled into the room. As if I couldn't smell him. It seemed, Sam couldn't. He didn't recognize vampire scent as he fell onto the bed I had claimed and was promptly asleep. I realized he hadn't even gotten the drink he insisted upon. I closed my eyes dreaming of my house. Leaving Bon Temps wasn't as great as I had planned. Maybe I had just put too many hopes on having a fantastic time. The best part was the car ride, I reflected. The wedding was nice but had quickly become annoying.

I washed off all my makeup, changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed, with visions of home in my head. I was too sleepy to realize that part of home was now Eric's house as well.

* * *

"You know what Sam," I said. We had left a little later then I hoped from the motel, but here we were just passing the 'Welcome to Bon Temps' sign. One of the things I have been avoiding: "I think it's time I come back to work."

Sam looked flummoxed before an insanely happy look stretched across his rough features. He had a tough night. "Really, Sookie? Are you sure you're up for that?"

I nodded firmly, my resolve settling in. "Maybe not such long hours, but I'm definitely ready to help out," I said. I had bills to pay. The money that was owed to me from my work in Rhodes was definitely helping me big time at the moment.

"Sookie, that's fine. The bar hasn't been the same without you. This is great. How about I set you up for a short shift on Tuesday about three to seven?" A five hour shift seemed doable. I hoped.

"Yeah, sure Sam, that's good and then we'll see how it goes from there," I said, feeling better than I would have thought. I relaxed into my seat, anxious to get home and sort out my life as best I could. It was about time.

Sam drove us down Hummingbird Road and took the turn up my drive to the house. When the front came into view I saw Jason sitting on my front porch. He stood up at our arrival. I sighed heavily. Jason was interrupting my decision-making time.

"Do you want me to ask him to leave?" Sam asked, staring hard out the window. I shook my head not wanting anymore drama after yesterday's wedding hoopla.

"Thanks Sam," I leaned over the shift and kissed Sam on the cheek, my bag in my hand. "I'll see you Tuesday."

His eyes didn't leave Jason. "You take care, Sookie." I lowered myself slowly to the ground and closed his door. I gave him a wave as he backed up and turned around down the drive.

I braced myself, feeling bad that I dreaded this visit with my brother.

"Where've you been Sookie? With an overnight bag?" Jason asked me, eyeing it. I read from his mind that he was thinking that Sam and I were together now and I had spent the night at his trailer. It was a good thing too because that vampire he thought I was dating wasn't good for me.

"Me and Sam aren't together, Jason," I said, entering my house through the front door. "Now, I was gonna make some lunch, you up for it?"

"Of course I am," he beamed. I saw that he had been hoping it'd be offered to him when he arrived only ten minutes ago. The one person who didn't really treat me differently because of injuries, was my big brother. I was still expected to make him food when he dropped by. I had only intended on making myself a BLT and if Jason wasn't wanting that, then it was too bad.

We walked to the kitchen and Jason stretched in the chair as if he owned the place. I got out the bacon and began frying it in the pan.

"I tell you, Sook, this kitchen is nice. I miss the old one though," Jason said.

"The old one burned down," I said, defending the fact that I didn't have a choice. Plus the old one is where Gran and Debbie Pelt were murdered, so I sort of saw it as a sign that it burst into flames. "Is there any reason you came down here, Jason?" I didn't mean to sound rude but lately when Jason came over he only ever came over for a reason.

"No, I just wanted to see you," he shrugged. I gave him a sceptical look, when I heard someone knock on the back door. Jason and I exchanged a look. I wasn't expecting any visitors, so Jason stood up and dealt with it. I started to chop up the tomatoes, listening for who it could be. I heard Alcide and closed my eyes, not in the mood for drama today. "Uh, Sookie?" I turned from the bacon and saw Alcide looking a little sweaty and tired, deep purple bags were under his eyes.

"Alcide," I greeted him. "Would you like a sandwich?"

Alcide nodded. "Did Sam tell you I came by last week?"

"Yeah, he did. You could have called."

"You could have called me," he countered.

"I've been busy," I said. That wasn't really true, but I didn't really owe Alcide an explanation now, did I? "What's up?" I could only guess what was going on through Alcide's mind. I tried to get a peek, but his mind was hazy.

He hesitated, glancing at Jason, who took a hint. "I'll just be outside, Sook. Check out a few things around the house. Call me when lunch is ready." Maybe he would clean the gutters. I doubted it. Nothing good would come out of this afternoon.

"How's pack leader responsibilities treating you?" I asked conversationally.

"That's why I'm here," he said.

"Of course. I wasn't expecting a social call," I said. I got out the bread and started popping slices into the toaster.

"Sookie, I have made mistakes in the past and I'm sorry for them. Particularly the ones that involved you," his voice was careful and I caught his sincere look and I felt myself ease up. It was so easy to reel me in, I realized, but hard to keep me. "But there are certain loose ends that my pack needs me to address before anything else." Alright, if he wanted to be cryptic and not tell me what he meant by 'before anything else', then I was cool with that. I didn't want to know. There was a pregnant pause while I waited for him to get to the point. "I need to know where Debbie is."

Whoa, wait, _what_?! No, no, no. Trust Alcide to make me revisit the past when I had shut that door long ago.

"No," I said sharply, turning to the bacon that was sizzling for my attention.

"Sookie, it's important."

"Yeah, well, moving on is important for me and returning to the never-ending story that was Debbie is not helping me right now," I snap. My anxiety over this situation was choking me and I turned off the stove to sit down at the table, preferably alone but he wasn't like a vampire I could just disinvite.

"Sookie, I'm asking this as a favour. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it was unavoidable," he stressed to me, leaning across the table, his eyes wild and crazy.

Strangely, I felt worried for Alcide, he didn't look too good. I decided to approach this calmly. "I don't think you're thinking about this too clearly. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Dammit!" he slammed his hand on my kitchen table, shaking it and me. I swallowed, not wanting to upset him and have an angry werewolf on my hands. He took two deep breaths, regaining his focus. "Sookie, I know you moved on from Debbie and you're moving on from your attack from the fairies," I looked away feeling myself go cold at the topic. "But _I_ also need to move on from Debbie and I didn't just let go when I found out she was dead." Or that I murdered her. "So, please, do me this courtesy and tell me where she is so I can forget." I had to look back at him, this was too serious a moment not to. He was a broken man and I was holding him back from healing himself. Who was I to do that? I knew all about healing lately and I had to help him, despite the soreness of the subject.

I took a shaky breath. "I'll have to ask Eric. He was the one who...did it." I really hoped Eric didn't tear her apart or something and hide her limb for limb. I was surprised by that dark visual.

Alcide looked so grateful that I couldn't help but smile gently at him. "Thank you, Sookie. This means a lot to me."

"I know," I reached across the table and squeezed his hand. He didn't look at me, just stared at our hands. He stood up suddenly and backed toward the door.

"Sookie, I'm gonna go. How about I call you tomorrow? You'll talk to Eric, right?" he asked, looking antsy to leave. I ignored the fact that he said he would eat with me and nodded numbly, my mind trying to figure all of this out. "Thanks again, Sookie." He left swiftly and I returned to making Jason and my lunch.

Jason and I had a pleasant afternoon considering we were still on shaky terms. He left before he could stay for dinner and so I made good on my promise to do laundry. I felt myself waiting for sunset even though I wasn't sure what I would do about it. I missed Eric. Badly. I felt almost sick to my stomach because of the absence I felt without him. If I was going to admit to it I might as well go all out. I couldn't wait another night, feeling confused or stubborn. I had to call him and wave that white flag I had hidden from myself as an ill excused method of being strong and independent.

It was night time and I was procrastinating calling Eric by taking a nice long bath to relax and think. My mind drifted and soon I had dozed off. I woke to pruny hands and a numb bottom. I stood up, dried myself off and began rubbing lotion all over my body to make it smooth. Okay, I would get dressed and then call Eric. I would, I would. I pulled on some comfy jeans and a blue v-neck sweater with three quarter length sleeves. I brushed my hair and then sat on my bed, staring at my phone. My heart was beating and I let out an unsteady breath and then picked up and dialled his cell phone number.

It was only one ring when he answered, "Yes?" His tone was neutral but I could almost hear his smile of victory. Smug bastard. I was ready to hang up but reigned in my anger. Unfortunately, I couldn't deny that I felt warmer, happier than ever at his voice.

"Eric," I said, breathing in slow and deep, concentrating on what I had to do.

"Is that you, my lover?"

I wish I could find this as humourous as he. I decided to keep this as casual as possible if he wanted to play this game. "What are you doing?" I delayed.

I heard him chuckle. "Well, I'm glad you asked. Look outside," he replied. _That_ was why I felt better about his arrogance than if I were not influenced by his presence. I got up off the bed and walked to my window and saw him smirking up at me on my lawn, the phone pressed to his ear. "You look just as I had remembered."

"Shouldn't you be at Fangtasia?" I scowled at him.

"Will you invite me in, my lover?"

I nodded and shut the phone, making my way down the hall and to the front door. I felt myself primp a bit before opening it and seeing him again after what felt like an eternity. His blue eyes glowed as he stared intensely at me and I couldn't remember if he had always been this tall. I backed up and he walked forward, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," I said, breathlessly.

"Hello," he said, reaching forward and cradling my neck, asking for permission for something I couldn't ever refuse. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I threw my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his hair and responded back in kind. He didn't press his body to mine, but kept it pointedly away. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back to lick his lips. I detected his fangs down just a bit.

Regaining my voice, I asked if he would like a drink. He said he would and I hurried down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I was feeling weak after that dizzying kiss. I came back into the living room where Eric was seated and handed him his True Blood. He thanked me and I sat in the armchair across from him. We didn't say anything for a moment and I wondered if I could talk first or just spend ample amounts of time staring as an excuse for not talking about our problems.

"There are," I cleared my throat, "a few things we have to talk about." Eric didn't respond. He hadn't touched his blood. "First," I started. What was first? My heart was beating too fast, my palms were sweaty and I was looking around the room frantically trying to gather my thoughts. "First, about Wednesday," I looked at him for an expression and he provided me with none. "I really thought about what you said and how I behaved. I can get...funny when people try to tell me what to do. I didn't like your approach, but, then again, I probably would have responded badly no matter how nicely you tried to tell me you didn't want me to go. It was childish to just run out when we were having a conversation. What you said about me running away when things got tough...Well, that was true and I'm not proud of it. And I realize that you're the only one who has stuck around and smacked some sense into me. Which – it's nice to know that you care enough to ignore my pettiness and just wait, which you've done a lot of for me." I winced at my words, wounding my pride more than I ever had. Eric also had pride but he seemed to push it aside, for the most part, when it came to me. I should do the same.

I was twisting my hand precariously in my lap, staring at the intricate knot I had made with my fingers. This was hard and I wished he'd make a joke so I could kick him out and not face my shame. No, I didn't really want that. I was already confessing to my discretions, so why stop now?

"Second, the wedding," I announced. "By now you probably know that Bubba talked to me -," I began.

"And that the shifter was drunk," he interrupted. I looked up to see him stare at me darkly, not pleased with Sam at all.

"He had a rough day, he shouldn't be held accountable for that," I defended. I had to reign in my temper.

Eric didn't say anything else on the subject. "Continue."

"I accept that you made sensible points on the subject of me travelling with another man," I gritted my teeth and gave myself the time to compose myself. "I am thankful for everything you've done to keep me safe Eric. Especially the lengths you've gone to protect me from Felipe. I may not like the methods you took, but I understand them. If it makes you feel better, I didn't have a good time at the wedding. I missed home a lot."

"That is all?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to yell at me for having you followed?" His eyes gleamed.

"No, I get it," I said quietly.

Eric made a noise and I pointedly did not look for a smug expression on his face. "There's more I have to say though. Was there anyone actually following me?"

Eric leaned back into the couch. "None. I'm starting to think I'm becoming paranoid in my old age."

"No, I trust you. If you think something is wrong then the extra precautions are for the best."

"I'm impressed, my lover. You're really letting the reigns loose," he said.

I smiled at his words. "Where did you hear that expression?"

"One of the fangbangers may have mentioned it." I was surprised at the surge of jealousy that hit me. What was he doing with a fangbanger? I didn't want to accuse him of anything and was quite sure I didn't want to know the truth.

"Are you alright, Sookie?" he asked me, feeling my transgression.

"Yep. Next thing I want to address," I covered myself quickly. He didn't persist, thank God. "Alcide came to visit me today."

"I know. I smelled him," Eric said. Of course he knew.

"Yes, well, anyways, he came to ask something of me – or, I guess it is mostly being asked of you." He raised his brows quizzically. "Alcide," I took a deep breath. "He wants to know where Debbie is."

"Debbie Pelt?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Eric asked bluntly. He couldn't understand that side of human emotions. With the amount of deaths and goodbyes he had to experience over the centuries you'd think he would comprehend what Alcide was asking of us.

"He needs to move on, Eric. I would help you with this if I wasn't...I don't want to know where she is and I sure as hell don't want to see her."

I could almost see him thinking just by the way his eyes darted slightly as he stared off into my fireplace.

"You do remember where she is, right? You couldn't have just recalled all the sex we had but forgot about the murder?"

"No, I remember," he said. "I don't understand his insistence. But since you've already agreed to help, I'll do it." I was relieved to hear he didn't separate her body. Or maybe he did.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" he asked.

I didn't respond because I had apologized for a lot of things in those two words. It was a coward's way to hide it behind a small version, when the version I should be atoning for was massive.

"You're blood is getting cold," I noted.

"I don't care about that," he scoffed.

I felt self-conscious. Here I was confessing at top-speed and he hadn't really responded. I don't know what I imagined would happen. I felt pathetic as I tried to regain my footing, so to speak.

"I want to hear your thoughts," he stated. I gave him a look of shock and he nodded. "Other times I'm not sure I want to know what you're thinking."

I had nothing to say. "I'm not thinking about much." Just belittling myself. It's a common brain wave in my mind; you'd get bored of hearing it just as much as I get bored of thinking it.

"Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" He was suddenly in front of me, kneeling. I jumped and tried to focus on his close proximity.

"I did miss you," I admitted. He smiled and kissed my lips and then my nose and then my eyes and then he pulled back. "What did you do while we were apart?"

He kissed me for a long while, but pulled away when my tongue begged for entry into his mouth. "I was here for the most part," he told me.

"Here?" I asked. "As in my house?"

"Not in your house, outside of it."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"Sookie, I have learned that you tend to like being left alone so you can think clearly. Instead of me summoning you or controlling you, if I leave you alone you will come to me."

I hated how true that was and that he knew that about me. But I also kinda loved it. I caressed his face, fondly looking at him. I felt like a heart-sick teenager.

"I'm working for Sam on Tuesday. It'll just be a sort of test if to see if I can handle going back full-time," I said. Eric nodded.

"I figured you'd be heading that way soon. Now, is there anything else you would like to mention, my lover?" he said it in such a way that got me suspicious.

"Do you know something I don't know?" I eyed him.

"I wasn't sure if it was still confession time or if it was fucking time," he said. My heart leaped at his words and I was in his arms. We didn't move to the bedroom like I had expected. We weren't going to waste precious time travelling when we had a nice chair right underneath us.

I heaved against his shoulder, trying to calm my body down. We had switched positions, he was sitting in the chair and I was straddling his lap for the act. He had taken my blood and I'm sure it felt just as great of a relief to me as it did for him. Eric let out a soft moan and pulled my head back to give me a deep, take-your-breath-away kiss.

"How many girls did you have to have sex with to get this good?" I asked him, laughing lazily.

"What do you mean? I've always been good," he said. I gave him a tight hug and attempted to get off him, but he held me firmly in place. "No, you don't. We're not done." We were kissing again and things were getting hot and sweaty (at least for me).

"Let's go to the bedroom," I ordered and he stood up with me in his arms. I yelped and laughed as he raced us to my bed. I fell onto my mattress with a two-hundred pound naked Viking on top of me – not that I was complaining. He pushed us up to the pillows, kissing my neck and running his hands soothingly up and down my sides. I giggled, feeling incredibly giddy. How come I always run away from this?

We just lay there kissing and touching for a real long time. It was relaxing and I didn't ever want it to change. I preferred concentrating on the present like this and not to worry about the future.

"Have you heard from Appius since Tuesday?" I asked him, the thought leaving my mouth before I knew it.

"Is that really what you're thinking about, dear one?" he asked, his mouth kissing my neck, shoulders, chest – just about any part he could.

"It was just a thought," I said.

He pulled up to look me directly in the eye. "No, I have not. But he is still in the area."

I nodded and decided not to talk any more about it as I brought his lips back to mine.

I turned my head to the side and asked, "Do you think he's done with me?"

Eric brushed my hair back with his hand. "I don't know," he responded. We continued to kiss, and his erection was swelling even larger against my thigh begging for release.

"Should I be worried?"

He didn't seem frustrated by my continuous chatter; he just regarded me with patience. "No, you are fine." I remembered him saying to me the other day that he wasn't really listening to my serious aspects of speech in the heat of the moment. I wondered if this was one of those times.

He brought my hand to his gracious plenty and I stroked it tenderly. "I hope you're right," I said, solemnly. He let out a groan and his head was at the crook of my neck, his body tense as I continued my hand movements. I decided then and there to pay him back for his manoeuvre at his house. "You know what I was thinking?" I lowered my voice huskily and spoke softly in his ear.

"What?" he said raggedly. I began to fondle his balls with my hand.

"What if Appius wants nothing to do with me and he's just playing mind games with you," I said. I couldn't deny that his predicament was putting me in my own zone and I was finding it difficult to concentrate on my teasing. He bucked in my hand, pressing himself into my leg. "I mean, I'm nothing special. Sure, he could use me to get a reaction out of you, but what I'd be worried about is why he came back? Did he ever tell you?"

"Sookie," he said through gritted teeth. I loved the way his voice got deep and rough when we were engaging in sex.

"I don't understand," I said, pumping him faster. I shifted my body and lifted my hips to bump his erection. He responded by swearing in his ancient language. "And what was with your 'brother'? He hardly said anything. Why is he still hanging around your maker? Isn't that weird?"

"Woman," he gasped, pulling back and staring me in the eye. "Shut the fuck up." I let a huge smile break across my face and I parted my legs, and gripped his butt as he entered me. Thank you! "You think you're so funny," he muttered, thrusting into me. I laughed delirious with glee and the sensations he provided me with. I squeezed his perfect ass and he grunted, continuing his thrusts, I met him with each one, alternating between laughing and moaning.

His arms were on either side of my head and I saw the tendons protrude. His muscles were prominent and it made me sick with want. I kissed his strained arm and looked back at him, smiling. He turned me over and entered me from behind, my stomach pressed into the sheets. I felt so weak, my body like jell-o and just revelled in his abilities to make my head spin around. I had never laughed during sex, but it wasn't because I wasn't taking him seriously – boy, was I – it was just a new way to experience it and it _was_ fun having sex with Eric. He lifted my hips and held me up since I couldn't do so myself. My orgasm was building and I turned my head to the side to see if I could get a look at my vampire. His eyebrows were knitted together and his fangs were down, his eyes staring at my ass, but turned to my face when he caught me looking.

I felt something in that look through the bond that caused me to shake all over as my orgasm hit me. I held onto the sheets, fisting them in my hands as Eric released too and let go of me, falling on my back. I knew he didn't _actually_ fall on me, cause that would probably hurt. It was more like he relaxed onto me. He rubbed himself on my butt slowly, though he was flaccid. He kissed my shoulder blades and I turned my head to the side, my cheek pressed onto the mattress.

"That felt good," I cooed. "Thanks, baby."

He kissed my temple, and caressed my body with his own.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I yawned, feeling it pull me under.

He chuckled. "Sleep," he said something in another language that sounded as if it was a term of endearment and I drifted off into pleasant dreams with a vampire on top of me.

**R/R!**


	7. You Take the Fun Outta Me

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!!**

Chapter 7: You Take the Fun Outta Me

Eric would be at Fangtasia tonight. He promised he'd try to make it over to my place once it closed. The sun had only set about a half hour ago and I had positioned myself outside of Bill's door, ready for a surprise visit. I don't even know why I kept doing this. The last time I was here it didn't go over too good.

I needed to know he was okay. Maybe I only needed to know so I could feel better about myself? I'm not sure. I hoped I wasn't that self-absorbed. I felt as if it was polite to bring something for Bill. I couldn't think of anything that a vampire might need except a six pack of True Blood. I knocked on the door, my knuckles hurt colliding with the wood. I looked around, guarded, for any attackers. I had a knife in my coat pocket just in case. I didn't know how much good it would do me. The attacker might laugh at my attempt to fight back. I sighed, wondering if Bill was even home. I knocked harder.

"Hell-lo?" I drew out. Was Bill so healthy already that he was traipsing around looking for food? I shuddered at the thought. I doubted it. In fact, a sneaky suspicion caused me to worry for my ex-boyfriend. "Bill? Are you there? It's Sookie!" I pounded on the door. Bill's car was here, but then again, that didn't mean all that much when it involved creatures that could run exceptionally well. Some could even fly.

I tested to see if the door was open. When that didn't work, I rounded the house looking for a new way in. Since this house was very old, you'd think there'd be a loose window you could jiggle shut. No, not when the occupant was a vampire who needed a secure place to sleep during the day. Bill's back door was almost cemented shut. I don't ever recall seeing it open and realized it probably grew into the jamb. It wasn't so much a door anymore and more like an ordinary wall. I made a noise of frustration and walked back around to the front door.

I slammed my hand with my palm on the door, jiggling the handle. "Bill! Open up! It's Sookie!" I was really starting to get worried and wondered if there was any other way I could get in. I stepped off the porch and looked up at the second floor. Not that I thought I could actually get in through an open window up there...There was one. It looked to be one of the many bedrooms I had yet to visit in Bill's house. The doors had always been closed and Bill said they were just full of junk. But now...I looked at one of the pillars I could try to climb up and onto the flat roof over the porch.

When had I become so adventurous? No, this was for Bill. He was inside and I think he needed help. I just knew it. Maybe it was leftover from our blood-exchanging days. I don't know. I got onto the porch and put the True Blood down. I looked at the challenge before me. Luckily I had worn some flexible jeans. I stood on the railing and held onto the pillar, to steady myself. Well this wasn't good. I was already struggling on the rail.

I decided to take my coat off and tossed it on top of the six pack. I held onto the pillar and was thankful that there was a pattern that indented in and out, that would hopefully help me climb better. I put my foot on the protruding design near the rail level and began to pull myself up. I was shaking from nerves and my hands were sweaty. I was determined to make it in this house though.

I would not be happy if Bill just hadn't heard me because he was watching a movie with the volume loud. I'd be really pissed. I got about half way up, and convinced myself that there was no point going down when I was so close. It was one of those glass half-full moments.

I continued up, loosing grip a few times, but holding on for dear life. I was shaking, feeling really anxious about getting inside, feeling angry that Bill hadn't come to the door and feeling scared for several reasons: One, if I fell, that would not help with my recovery; Two, I was vulnerable for an attack at the moment; Three, it would hurt and I wasn't in the mood for pain.

Feeling a wave of intense triumph I began to pull myself on the small roof, when I heard my cell phone go off. I bet that was Eric. Oh, well, I couldn't go down now, even if I wanted. I used all the strength I had to get myself on the damn roof. Maybe if I hadn't already been weak from the injuries, I could just swing myself up there with all the vamp juice running through my veins. But, that was not the case, so I had to rely on my human strength. Who would've thunk?

I let out a noise of victory escaping my lips, as I got my stomach onto the roof. I laughed, manically. I pulled my legs up and lay on the roof for a bit, catching my breath. I crawled across the roof after I took a moment to give myself a pat on the back, and got to the window, which I squeezed through feet first. I got myself onto the ground in one of Bill's unused rooms and looked around. It was a regular bedroom. At least from what I could tell, since everything was covered with a white sheet. I decided not to be nosy and focus on Bill, so I opened the door and made my way down the hall toward the stairs.

When I reached the first floor, I looked around. "Bill? It's Sookie?" I said, suddenly realizing sneaking up on vampire wasn't a good idea. But, I had made my presence known when I had insisted on coming in and calling out to him through the front door. He had to know I was around. As I went from room to room, I saw no Bill. I walked to his closet, where he had created a hidey-hole for his daytime rest and opened it.

There was Bill, looking as if he had tried getting out of his hole, but stopped halfway. His legs were in and his torso was on the floor, trying to pull himself out. He was so weak.

"Oh my God, Bill!" I fell to my knees and pulled him all the way out with all the strength I could muster. His head was in my lap and he was so pale, he was translucent. "I thought you were feeling better!" I cried.

He groaned and was too out of it to even speak. I had no idea what to do. My phone! I gently lowered Bill's head onto the floor and dashed to his front door where I yanked it open and ran to my coat and brought it and the blood inside. First, I figured I'd give him blood. I quickly heated it in his microwave and brought it back to him. I kneeled on the ground and pulled his head up against me so I could get the blood in his mouth.

"Bill, you have to drink," I said. I held the bottle to his lips and he parted them slightly. I poured a little into his mouth and gave him time to swallow. He scowled at the taste. Alright, he didn't need synthetic blood. He needed real blood. I wasn't so willing to give him my own, and I was sure Eric would absolutely freak if I did. I got my cell phone out, saw that it was him who had called while I climbed. In fact he had called me twice. I dialled his number and didn't have to wait long before he responded.

"Sookie, where are you? Are you alright?" his voice bombarded me.

"I'm at Bill's..." I said, wondering where to begin.

"And you ignored my calls because you were visiting with him?" he asked. There was suspicion. "Is everything alright? Did he hurt you?" I think he probably had that impression from my feelings about climbing earlier.

"No, but Bill is hurt."

"Did _you_ hurt him, my lover?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"No! Eric! Listen to me!" I told him everything that had happened and he waited until I was done rambling before he spoke.

"I see," he said.

"I don't know what to do. He doesn't want the synthetic – so, he probably wants real blood. I don't know...maybe I should give him mine?"

"No!" Eric snapped. "He doesn't need human blood, he needs vampire blood," he said briskly.

"What are we going to do?"

I heard Eric curse and call to Pam. "Listen, Sookie. I have to remain here for a while longer, Pam will be there shortly, so just go back home and wait."

"How about, no?" I said. "I'm staying here. Tell Pam to come quick. I'll see you tonight." I shut the phone, feeling better that Eric was taking control of a situation I was in no way equipped to deal with. I flittered my arms around helplessly, pivoting in one direction, before realizing I had nothing to do and turned back to Bill who was near death.

I brought the rest of the True Blood and put it in the fridge, even though it was pretty much useless now. When I went back to the front entrance with Bill still on the floor, I found myself staring into the face of someone I had hoped had left me alone.

I knew better than that.

Claude stood at the open front door, staring at me. My immediate reaction was to protect Bill. I stood in front of his limp body, my feet firm. Of course, I was fully aware of the fact that I could not fight a fairy, even if I wanted to. Fear gripped me and held me into place, resilient. I was feeling dizzy and weak. I was trembling, as a surge of wanting to live hit me to my core. My phone rang again.

"Sookie," he said, his voice unlike any I could ever relate to the Claude I thought I knew. I refrained from closing my eyes at his tone. Why was I always tied up in some supernatural situation beyond any average persons' imagining?

"Claude," my voice was surprisingly calm.

"You're protecting the vampire."

"I am."

He gave me an odd look. His beauty was terrifying. In the past, I could admire it, now I just wanted to shrink away from it. My phone rang again.

"What are you doing here Claude?" Oh, God. Just leave. Please.

He took one step into the house. I wished he were a vampire because there was no way in hell I would invite him in. Another step in.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, Sookie," his voice was even, with a hint of malice. The fear was choking me. I hadn't felt this scared in a long time, it shook me to my core. I had a feeling that this was my last moment. I've had plenty of those, and I certainly hoped I could get out of this one. The knife was in my jacket, too far for me to get to without Claude knowing what I was doing.

"Are you here to kill me?" I blurted out. "Because if you are..." I had no threat, no plea, no suggestion – it is what it is.

"Claudine died for you," he said. I closed my eyes and felt a tear run down my cheek. I already felt awful about that and getting killed because of it was a little easier to accept then some of the other situations I'd been in. "She was all I had left."

"I know," I agreed. What else could I say: I didn't mean it? She volunteered? Niall is partly to blame as well? What about good ol' Breandan? I loved Claudine and missed her terribly. She never would have wanted Claude to do this. I felt that if I mentioned it, he'd just get angry. "Can you just...leave Bill out of it?"

"I won't harm the vampire." I had told him he was the one who killed Breandan, who killed Claudine. That was something. "You are an odd being, Sookie. You protect a creature of death. He doesn't need your help."

I was so consumed by my own fear, I hadn't felt the rising anger. It was Eric, who landed in Bill's yard so fast, I gasped at his ethereal, deadly beauty.

"Fairy!" he roared. Claude turned around to see him, rage rolling off Eric's body in waves. I fell on my bottom, as if the energy had been drained out of me and I could no longer stand. I wondered how Eric could control being around Claude who smelled intoxicating to vampires.

In a flash Eric had his hand around Claude's throat, his fangs down, right in Bill's front doorway. I closed my eyes. The thought of Claude dying because of me, was too much.

"Eric," my voice broke out between Claude's gasps. "Eric!" I opened my eyes and saw nothing but determination and rage in his blue eyes. "Eric stop!" Claude was grasping at Eric's arm, trying to ease him off. "Let go of him! He's not going to die because of me!"

With a howl Eric let go of Claude, who fell to the floor and Eric put his foot to the fairy's throat as if to keep him there. Eric's shoulders were hunched and he looked down at Claude with pure hatred. I couldn't recall the two of them ever meeting before. What an introduction. _Cousin Claude this is my boyfriend Eric. Sorry about his blood lust, I'd control it if your fairy magic didn't smell so good to him._

I heard a car pull up and then Pam was right before us, evaluating the scene with a humourous eye. "How exciting," her fangs were down.

This was not exciting. This was an awful evening. I looked down at Bill who was groaning, trying to move but with no such luck. Was he dying? Pam and Eric were exchanging words in another tongue, I realized. All this secrecy. Judging by Eric's tones and Pam's glazed expression, someone wasn't responding so well to the fairy smell.

"What about Bill?" I asked them. They both turned to regard me with ludicrous expressions.

"Sookie, you are hilarious. You nearly got killed and you worry about Bill," Pam chortled. Eric didn't find it funny at all. He seemed to ignore me, his attentions occupied by a flailing Claude. Pam went back to admiring Claude in a dangerous way for the fairy.

"Pam, take Bill to Sookie's," Eric snapped. When Pam didn't make a move to leave, Eric's low command in another language tore through Pam's reverie and she picked the sick vampire up and tossed him over her shoulder. With one last look at Claude, she carried Bill through the cemetery.

"Eric," I exhaled.

"You want me to allow him to live?" His voice was cold and distant and I longed for our light-hearted talking, like last night.

"He – he's my cousin."

"He wanted to kill you."

I winced. "I can't have Claudine and him die because of me." I really hoped he understood, but I had no idea why I wasn't standing strong and saying 'sure, kill the bastard'? I didn't know how this would play to my advantage. 'Leave and never return'. I doubted that would work.

I wondered how Eric wasn't succumbing to the smell like Pam. Were his thoughts so focused that he didn't even acknowledge the fairy? Well, no, I remembered him staying strong during the fairy war.

"Sookie," Eric said levelly. "Go home, I'll deal with this."

"You won't hurt him?"

Eric's eyes snapped to mine. They blazed, the intensity of them making it difficult for me to get to my feet. "Sookie, go." Normally I wouldn't respond well to the command, but I scrambled to my feet and ran out the door, trusting he wouldn't kill Claude. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I could see it in his eyes. I didn't want to know what he would do, but I hoped it was enough to hurt Claude, threaten him but not enough to kill. God, I was such a horrible person.

When I got home, my hair windblown from running, Pam had somehow managed to get into my house. She had laid Bill on my couch and she was sipping a True Blood in the armchair. She had a smirk on her face.

"You and Eric had sex in this chair last night," she told me brightly, stroking the arm of the chair.

I brushed a hand through my hair and shook my head. I wanted to change out of these clothes. I pulled on some plaid pyjama bottoms and a white tank with a built in bra. It didn't do much to keep my chest contained, but it was for sleeping in, not for modesty. I went out into the living room, my hair in a loose bun and observed Bill.

"Will he be okay?" I asked. Bill seemed to be half-conscious.

"He's going to die," Pam said.

I looked at her with wild eyes. "_What_?!" I screeched. Panic filled me to my core. "There's no way we can help him?"

We both turned our attention to the doorway, hearing Eric enter. He looked clean and orderly. I didn't see blood on him, or any signs that he was in a fight. I rushed over to him, gripping his arms as hard as I could.

"Bill can't die. You can save him right?" I knew my eyes were wide with shock and grief at the prospect of losing my first love.

Eric stared down at me, his eyes hard, his mouth downward and grim. "There is a way for Bill to continue to prosper," Eric said.

"Okay? So he needs vampire blood," I recalled. "Who's gonna give it to him?"

"He is severely injured from silver poisoning," Pam said. "The only way for him to live is if he has the blood of an ancient vampire, whose blood has withstood centuries and continues to flow powerfully."

I felt my arms drop from Eric's and I looked up at him, realizing he was the only ancient vampire I could think of who might help Bill. From the look in his eye, the very last thing he wanted to do was give his blood to a young vampire, such as Bill. I couldn't ask that of him. Vampires were very protective of their own blood. The fact that Eric shared his with me, and whenever I would want it, was odd and at times, inexplicable. Eric mentioned that the last person he gave his blood to was Pam. I felt dread wash over me. Who could help Bill?

"So...He really can't go on with just human blood?" I asked.

Pam seemed to be the one to answer my questions tonight. "It would prolong his life, but his death is inevitable."

"I can give him mine tonight," I said firmly, at least until we found a vampire willing to help Bill. But who would help us?

"Sookie, don't be ridiculous," Eric walked around me and into my living room so he could get a closer look at his ailing underling.

"I'm sure about this," I said.

Eric looked at me, his eyes flashing with anger. "You're blood is mine," he growled. I took a step back, surprised by his viciousness.

I decided to keep calm. "I won't have you using that word on me, Eric Northman," I scowled. I didn't feel the need to have to explain my issues with 'mine' to him or to anyone who knew me. I couldn't help feeling a bit used though. _You're blood is mine_. Well that's nice and all but what about me? Sookie Stackhouse? I groaned internally, wondering if I was really getting upset because he didn't use a different set of words like _You are mine_. I found that I would have felt better if he said that. I was becoming a vampire groupie. Good Lord.

"We're not talking about this anymore. Pam," he said and Pam had gone out the door before I could try to interpret what he was asking of her. It took me a minute to realize she was finding a donor. I did not want that happening in my living room. That's where I put my foot down.

I edged, hesitantly, to Eric. He was staring at Bill, his eyes concentrated, thinking. His mind was probably going a mile a minute, at a speed no human could keep up with. He was in his own zone, sifting through his ideas. I realized I got a hint of what he was thinking of. I didn't _hear_ it. But, it was a glimpse. I didn't overreact like I normally would have. I kept still and slid my hand into his.

"Eric," my voice was soft, and he looked, his mind slowing down to focus on me. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his side. "Thank you," I said, kissing his arm.

He didn't say anything, just reached up and pulled the elastic out of my hair allowing my hair to fall down my back. He ran a hand through it, getting tangled in a knot. He pulled his hand out and pushed my bangs away, kissing the top of my head.

"Do you know anyone who would help?"

Eric squeezed me a bit. "Not many vampires like to give away their blood, Sookie." I expected as much. "Especially to other vampires."

"But, wouldn't they see it as a sort of hold over them? Like, my blood is so strong I saved you from a second death, type of thing?" I asked him.

A smile spread across his face. "I love the way you think," he kissed my head again.

"Is there no one?" I asked.

I was asking a lot of Eric, I knew it. He was only doing this for me and I would thank him every day of my life for it, even if it didn't work out. "I have a few ideas, but Sookie, if I can't find anyone, he will die."

I nodded and pushed my face into his chest, seeking comfort. Oh boy, I couldn't see how this would turn out good. From what I could tell there was no hope.

"I understand why you won't give him your blood," I said.

"I don't think you do," he said. I didn't press him on the subject and just let it be. "I'll take him back to his house." Eric let go of me and hoisted Bill over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

"What about Pam?" I questioned. She had gone out thinking to come back here.

"She'll know where I am," he called over his shoulder. I sighed, flopping onto my couch, trying to rationalize everything that happened.

Maybe I was stupid for asking Eric to let Claude live, but if I were him, I would be too scared of the Sheriff of Area 5 to pursue me again. Eric was freaking scary tonight. It reminded me of that time when I got home from Jackson and there were all those weres in my house. He and Bill stormed in and tore those men apart, fury driving them into bloodlust. I pulled the afghan from the back of the couch, over my body trying to get warm.

I realized I had left my coat at Bill's, my cell phone was there. I found myself falling asleep from the exhaustion. When I opened my eyes my coat was on the coffee table and Eric seemed to have started a fire. He sat in the armchair we had made love in last night (and that Pam had so sweetly pointed out).

"What time is it?" I yawned, pulling the afghan tighter around me.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be leaving soon," he said softly. I wondered how long it had been since I crawled onto the couch. I was sad that he would be leaving, I wished he could stay with me day and night. I wished he were human. I brushed that thought away. No, Eric wasn't human. I was in love with this Eric. Not human Eric. I didn't even know what human Eric was like. Pillaging and raping were probably his biggest hobbies, right? I sighed and tried to relax back into sleep.

I was back at Merlotte's tomorrow and I had called Eric earlier in the night and told him that Alcide wondered if he could look for Debbie tomorrow night too. They were meeting here and moving on from there. I was not getting involved in that anymore than being a common meeting ground. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to push away all the horrible events tonight and focus on Eric's presence, his contentment and also a hint of anxiety.

**R/R!!**


	8. I've Been Consistent to the Fuckin Dream

**AN: I've had a busy day. Sorry I'm updating so late. I'm at a bit of a story crossroads. I have ideas but they'll sort of veer away from what we know will happen in Dead in the Family. Since this is all in my imagination, I think I might as well go for it. Tell me what you guys think, if you have any suggestions or anything. I'd like to apologize for this chapter for being so short - it was only because I said all I needed to say in this chapter and in my outline it was orignally split into two chapters. I'm not sure what I expected to happen but I managed to squeeze it all into this small chapter real easily. I didn't want to extend it with rambles because it might take away from the chapter. So I hope you all enjoy, I'll try to update tomorrow, and thank you for your reviews!**

**P.S: (Sorry for the long Author Note) I'm not sure how people feel about the lemon scenes, so if you want more just let me know! ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: I've Been Consistent to the Fucking Dream

I had to admit, I was a little nervous about starting back up at Merlotte's. I pulled on my old Addidas, prepared for a hard day on my feet. I had visited JB this morning and he had stressed to me that, although I was getting better, he wasn't sure how I would handle five hours on my feet. I wasn't so sure either, since I hadn't done that in months. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and walked to my car, feeling my shorts had become looser since I had lost all that weight. I was already cutting it close and didn't have time to go back and get a belt so I hopped into my old Malibu and drove to the bar.

I was tapping the steering wheel anxiously, as I drove down Hummingbird road. I tried to envision my afternoon, hoping people's thoughts wouldn't affect me too much. I pulled into the back of the parking lot, like clockwork, and into the employee entrance. My heart was pounding from nerves as I darted into Sam's office.

"Hey, Sookie," he said. I was startled, to say the least. He had been waiting for me. He looked me up and down, but not in a sexual way. It was a way to make sure I was fit to withstand the long hours. "Are you okay? You don't have to stay if you're unsure about it."

"No, no. I have to restart at some point. If I need to sit down for a bit..."

"No problem. Just take it slow, you can leave before the dinner rush if you need to."

I nodded gratefully. Sam gave me a hug and I put on my apron, ready to start my shift. I felt better once I was on the floor, getting to my tables with my customers. Andy Bellefleur was in for a late lunch and Maxine Fortenberry was conversing with Everleigh Mason, each of them with just a glass of iced tea. Yep, there weren't a whole lot of people in at the moment. The perfect way to start.

At around three, Alcide came into the bar and strode over to a table in the center of the floor and sat down. I walked over to him, covering my section and smiled at him as brightly as I could. I wasn't in any mood to see Alcide. He had talked to Eric last night so as far as I was concerned my part in this find-Debbie-debacle was moot.

"What's up Alcide?"

"How's it being back at work?"

I shrugged, still finding it weird. I was doing fine so far, I thought. "Can't complain. It's been a while," I look around the bar. "Business or pleasure?"

"Both. I needed lunch and to talk to you," he said. "You know that I'll be meeting Eric at your place, right? At around eight."

"Yes, I know." Bobby, Eric's daytime guy had called me this morning with this information.

"I would really like it if you were there, Sookie." I knew he could only mean one thing.

My eyes widened, my heart beat erratically, my body went cold. "No, no. You're asking way too much of me Alcide," I felt like whining, but I kept my voice even. "I'm not helping."

Alcide looked strained, opening his mouth as if to make a scene, before abruptly standing up. "We'll talk tonight." Before I could tell him there was no point, I wasn't going with him; he strode out of the bar. Fine, he could go and act immature all he wanted. I ground my teeth in anger and returned to work.

After a couple hours, my legs were starting to feel the strain and I had to sit down for about five minutes. Sam eyed me carefully from the bar and I waved him off. When dinner hour began, I was rushing back and forth, my anxiety rising, my legs shaking. My head span with all the thoughts of the demented townsfolk.

People had welcomed me back and told me how they had missed me, while their thoughts gave me the once over to make sure I had healed up well. I would tell them I was doing fine and I missed it here just as much. I was constantly have to tug up my shorts to keep them on my hips and made the decision to go to Wal-Mart tomorrow to get a new pair. Since it was only April, I hoped they had some shorts out. It was already getting pretty warm here in Louisiana, so maybe it wouldn't be so hard to find a pair.

I was finding it difficult to breathe with all of the people coming in and out, calling me over, asking for this, asking for that. It was overwhelming and Sam tried to pull me into his office but I was determined to get through this short shift. Night had settled in and I was in my final hour, glancing at my watch every couple minutes, praying for seven o'clock to hit.

My legs were in agony. My arms were sore, as if I had pulled the largest muscles in each, from carrying the trays of food. I was exhausted, after not being so active in such a long time (I don't think sex counts). And when it finally hit seven, I motioned to Sam that I was going before I could see his nod of approval. He wanted to come back and talk to me, but he was a little busy at the bar. I grabbed my purse and sweater and was so relieved to be outside. I took a deep breath, the air cooled with nightfall and took a moment to regain my peace.

My phone rang and I checked the caller id, to see that it was Eric. I opened the cell and put it to my ear. "Hi," I sighed, making my way over to my car.

"You're done, I assume," his low voice, sent a wave of calm over my tense muscles.

"Yes," I open the car door and sit in my seat, closing my eyes at the relief it brings to my feet, legs and back.

"Did it go alright?" he asked. My heart leapt. He was asking me how my day was at work. That was better than anything else he could have said. I relaxed into my seat and told him all about it. He pressed me for my aches and pains and I told them to him as best I could. I didn't want him to overreact, but his concern was nice.

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" I stifled a yawn, feeling that I wouldn't be much company.

"I'll be there in an hour or so. Wait for me, my lover," his voice sent a chill up my topography and I admitted that maybe I could stay awake for a little while longer.

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you soon."

He made a promising noise that caused me to feel weak with desire, and then he hung up. I took a couple minutes until I started the car. I wouldn't want to get in a car accident because I was distracted with thoughts of my vampire boyfriend.

I drove up to my house, my driveway still nicely intact since it was repaved thanks to Eric about a year and a half ago. I had needed a new one badly and it had been so thoughtful and insightful for him to get me something I desperately needed. It was little things like that that always had me warm to Eric even when I probably shouldn't've.

I exited my car and hurried up my porch when I felt as if someone was behind me. I really really hoped it wasn't Claude; then it would just be my own fault that I'd die, for asking Eric not kill him. Did I even really want to know who it was? Maybe I could just race to the door before they caught me. Nope, if it was a supernatural and they were insistent, then they would catch up effortlessly. I listened with my head and deduced it was a vampire by the blank spot.

I turned slowly. It took a minute for me to realize who it was. It was Eric's brother Franz. The two of them shared the same freaky maker, Appius. Great. Just fabulous. I remained as calm as I could, keeping a level head when with vampires, saved my life on more than one occasion. His largeness was overbearing as I saw him standing for the first time. He was definitely larger than Eric.

What was strange about all this, excluding his random appearance at my house (how he knew where I lived, I was clueless), was I wasn't under any impression that I was going to get killed. With Claude, it seemed more probable than this scarily large vampire. I swallowed my spit. I could only imagine how Eric would respond if he knew Franz were here. Could I call him with my mind? Well, it didn't work when Neave and Lochlan held me captive, but then again, Appius was responsible for his absence. Maybe he had heard me. Maybe I could try.

"Miss Stackhouse," Franz's baritone vibrated through the ground and into my shoes. He had a thick Slavic accent, it seemed, placing his origin with his name and looks as best I could.

"Can I help you?" I heard the squeak in my voice, my heart rate picked up. I distinguished that I was far more scared climbing up onto Bill's roof the other day than right now. He was handsome and appeared to be holding a hand out of caution to me. Why would I trust this guy? Oh, I don't. I know this clearly as soon as he takes a step toward me; I instinctively back away.

His eyes were heavy-lidded. I knew right away I wouldn't like what he'd have to say. "I have never thought of a human as much as I have thought of you," he said, stepping closer. Oh dear God. This was absolutely ridiculous. Why did supernaturals fall for my fairy blood? I'm not half as interesting as the stories say I am.

"Okay then," I say slowly, backing into my door. Alright, here comes the fear. The gripping fear. I feel a pull at my head and know that he's trying to glamour me. "Glamouring doesn't work. Sorry."

He looked surprised, his powerful forehead creasing in confusion. "I want to give you something. I don't know why Eric hasn't given it to you already," he says. His expression is blank and focused on me. I can't see any human traits in him like I can in Eric, or even Bill. He is a vampire and he is scaring the crap out of me.

"You didn't have to give me anything. You don't," I say pointedly, pressed against the door, turning my head away. Where was Eric? Why was I so reliant on him? Oh, right, because vampires were like a thousand times strong and faster than a barmaid from northern Louisiana.

He reminded me of Andre – in the way he made my skin crawl. Where Appius had acquired some human manners over the years, I felt as if Franz was one of those vampire savages who didn't have much contact with mainstreaming into society. Hell, this could have been his first trip to America with the way he was acting.

"I want to give you a gift that is not bestowed upon lightly by vampires," he had no emotion in his voice. Well, except maybe lust and I tell you I had no desire to ever reciprocate any sort of sexual feeling with Franz. "I want to give you immortality."

I squeaked. A vampire's version of the lottery. "I don't want that," I told him.

Franz gave me a disbelieving stare and his body pressed up against mine. I shrunk as best I could against my front door. This was typical. I couldn't catch a break. I had to always be involved with creepers who wanted me. Whether they wanted to kill me. To fuck me. To use me. Did it matter? It abused my rights as an American citizen.

His fangs were down; his eyes blazing with need and want. He was eyeing my neck, my hair pulled back tonight for work. I should have worn a scarf or something. As my turmoil threatened to drown me, I felt confident, suddenly. The fear slipped away as I concentrated on surviving and not being a victim. I'd played this game before; I wasn't going to surrender just yet.

"Listen, I said I don't want your 'gift'," I snapped. "It's not a gift to me. It's a curse. I don't know who you think you are, but if Eric finds out what you're doing, he'll kill you."

"Eric is busy tonight," Franz rolled his eyes, in the only human-like gesture I had seen him do.

"He's on his way and unless you have Appius distracting him, there's nothing that will stop him from getting here," I was pushing my face towards his, trying to make him uncomfortable. You know? – Invade his personal bubble. He didn't get it.

Franz was silent, staring at me. "You are beautiful, Miss Stackhouse," he growled, his massive hands clamping around my arms. I winced. "I want you. Nobody has ever denied me."

"Well consider yourself denied as of now," I nearly spit. I was terrified and I wondered how I could get so ballsy when I was in a fight with Eric, and cower in the presence of other threatening vampires. In an argument with the Sherriff of Area 5, I would kick and scream and fight for everything to go my way. Maybe it was because I trusted that Eric would never hurt me and I could be myself around him; which was moody, strong-willed Sookie Stackhouse – not beautiful, fairy Miss Stackhouse.

"I am older than Eric," he stated. "I can beat him in a fight."

I grew cold. Was that really how it worked? I'd seen Eric fight and he was graceful, focused and powerful, maybe Eric's skill could beat this big lug of a guy. After meeting Appius, despite him being older than Eric, I could tell that my vampire could beat him and maybe Appius knew that too with the way he held an odd sense of respect for his child.

"I am his," I said. Wow, who ever would have thought I'd say that? Desperate times...I had to remind this guy that there would be consequences for taking me.

Franz scowled and stepped back. "Eric is selfish. He's done this before. This is what angers our master. He can't help but be distracted by a beautiful woman. Especially fairy women."

What the hell did that mean? I felt Eric closing in on us. He was near. I heard a howl in the woods and heavy footfalls of an animal. I had a feeling Alcide was on his way.

"Another time, Miss Stackhouse," Franz said and disappeared.

I thanked God for letting me slide past scot-free. Only he knew why he kept giving me these free passes, but I was grateful every time I escaped death. I slid down onto the ground and looked at the trees to my right where Alcide broke through, snarling, frothing and searching for the strange vampire he smelled. There were a couple other fellow wolves flanking his sides. The dogs began searching the property just as Eric landed. A couple wolves lunged for him and I screamed. Eric was out of the way in a blink and I felt a _whoosh_ and I was inside my house, Eric pressing me up against my door, much like Franz except, strangely Eric felt warmer. Not in the heating sense, but in the comfort sense. I hid my face in his chest, holding onto his shirt. The wolves were growling and grunting as they circled my property. I was breathing raggedly, trying to regroup. Eric held onto me tightly and pressed his pelvis into my stomach.

"What did he want?" he growled in my ear.

The adrenaline was still pumping in my veins. I had to catch my breath. "I don't want to be cornered like that again," I gasped. Claude on Sunday. Franz on Tuesday. Perhaps, Felipe on Thursday? They were trading who to terrorize Sookie next in two day intervals, the pattern told me.

Eric held me tighter. I immediately noted how he didn't promise I wouldn't be in that situation. I couldn't blame the guy with me reputation. I hugged him back just as strong, burying my face under his arm and in his jacket. We stood like that for a while when Alcide knocked on the door. It startled me and Eric hissed at the door, spinning us around so that his back was to the knocking. He kissed my head and then let me go to open the door. I really wished he could just hold me for the rest of the night.

"Is she okay?" Alcide asked straight away.

I expected Eric was glowering. I could almost feel it. "Not tonight," Eric said. He was about the size of the doorway, blocking me from view. I was too exhausted to be annoyed by his overprotective mood at the moment.

"What? No, we agreed tonight. We're getting her tonight!" Alcide whispered passionately.

I just wanted this over with. I rubbed my temple and said, "Eric, you promised. Go, I'll be fine all locked up in here."

Eric's back was straight and stiff.

"Sookie," Alcide said. I read from his mind what he was going to ask me and I resented him for even thinking about bringing it up. "I need you to come too."

Eric growled in warning. "It's me only or nothing. Make your pick _were_."

Alcide was desperate. Maybe he would have insisted if Franz hadn't come and rattled us all, but his shoulders slumped and he nodded in agreement. Eric slammed the door in Alcide's defeated expression and turned to me, holding my face gently in his hands.

"Sookie, I'll make this quick. We'll discuss Franz when I return," he kissed me fervently on the lips. "Be safe, my lover." He left the house and I was about ready to burst into tears.

I kicked off my shoes, feeling relief for my feet. I had a huge lump in my throat and I knew I was about to collapse with exhaustion and hysteria. I walked to my room and took off all my clothes, save my underwear and crawled into bed. I held one of my pillows tight to my chest and hugged it, letting a whole lot of tears escape from my eyes and I silently sobbed, begging for sleep, but knew it was eluding me as best it could just so I could suffer with all the memorable moments tonight offered.

I waited for Eric, praying that he could take my pain away. It was pathetic, but at this moment I wasn't in any mood to be strong. I felt as if I had been physically beaten today. Alcide, work, telepathy, Appius, Franz, vampires, werewolves – they all contributed to my current predicament. Who was to blame? I always came up with the same answer: me.

**R/R!!**


	9. I Paid My Dues Just to Get 'Em All Back

**AN: WOW, the response for last chapter was amazing!! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH! Tomorrow is my 19th birthday, which makes me legal where I'm from, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. If I can, I will. We'll see guys! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story. I made a big turn in this chapter that I'm anxious to see how all of you respond! Please review guys, they make me so so so so happy! **

Chapter 9: I Paid My Dues Just to Get 'Em All Back

My eyes were blurry with a constant river of tears escaping them. Time had slipped away as something integral, as I drifted between my memoires and my thoughts. I remembered Neave and Lochlan in the cabin in Arkansas. I remembered the first time I met a vampire, Bill. I remembered Sam standing with me during the were war. I remembered driving home from the Merlotte's New Year's party and seeing a half-naked man run across the road in front of my car. I remembered Bubba's song, so strong, so loud, so powerful. I remembered seeing Hunter and realizing what he was – like me. I remembered the former Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana exiting her limo to talk to me about Hadley. I remembered when Amelia and I got attacked by the newly made vampire, Jake Purifoy.

I remembered Eric – all of it, as if each page of the story of my life flipped past most of my days and focused in on all my little moments with him. I loved him and I wanted him so badly that I cried harder, curling myself tighter into a ball.

I was reaching out for Eric through the bond, to understand what he was feeling right now. Maybe, he was too far away. I was so thankful that he knew how to bury a body and hide it well. That was an awful thing to think, considering I was the one who killed that body, but I was grateful nonetheless. I couldn't sense his feelings right now. I knew Eric was still alive based on a weird sort of pressure on my brain – it was Eric's life force, twisted with our exchanged blood. Oh, this bond. I hadn't gotten used to it and the thought of getting rid of it and Eric's response to that request already broke my heart and a new wave of sobs broke me. It felt like I'd been in bed for a long time, but Eric's absence didn't seem long enough to deal with a body, when he finally entered my room.

I watched him stand at the end of my bed. I looked across at his magnificent frame, tall, broad-shouldered, muscled, beautiful blond hair, piercing sapphire eyes, long torso, large hands, long legs, perfect ass...He stripped slowly, pulling his boxer-briefs off, kicking his clothes behind him and crawled across the bed and under my covers. I tossed the pillow away from my hold and collapsed onto Eric's chest, crying hysterically. He snaked an arm around my waist and put his other hand on my hair. He didn't say one thing while I cried all over his bare body, hiccoughing, heaving. He stayed very still, except for the stroke of his hand in my hair, and the gentle circles he made on my back. It soothed me, my sobs fading into silent crying. He could feel my salty tears; hear my wild heart and my unsteady breathing.

His voice broke through my cries, low, deep, his chest rumbling. I couldn't understand what he was saying – he wasn't speaking English, but I listened to every word he spoke, easing me into restful breaths. I put my head over where his heart should be, and lifted a hand to his throat to feel the vibrations of his speech.

"Franz," my voice cracked, I cleared it. "Franz said he was older than you and that he could beat you in a fight."

Eric played with my hair, tickling my nose with a lock. "Franz is deceiving. He said that only to upset you, my lover. I assure you, I am older. I was there the night he rose as vampire. And even if he were, I would defeat him."

He didn't press me for more questions, although I knew he was curious. I gratefully took my time, mulling over my whizzing thoughts, what to bring up next.

"He was there to turn me into a vampire," I said.

Eric seized his gentle rubbing. I could tell that his mind was clicking into action. "Appius sent him," Eric said.

"How do you know?"

Eric didn't answer my question. "He won't change you, my lover."

I sat up, a wide range of emotions toppling over me. "Oh yeah? What if Appius orders you to step back while he does the honours? What can you do then?" I wasn't accusatory; I was calm, sounding resigned, although I was not. I would do everything I possibly could to stay human. I would fight to my death.

"I promise you," Eric said, cupping my face, his eyes intent on mine. "You will remain just as you are, Sookie."

His determination and sincerity relaxed me. I believed him, God help me, I did. I nodded slowly, falling back onto his chest. I was reminded of something that Franz had said to me. What was it again? I recalled a certain warning bell ringing in my ear, telling me to remember just what he'd said.

"Eric," I started off as a sort of question of permission to speak. I knew what I was about to ask would be digging into Eric's past and I've never done that – he'd always volunteered. "Franz said something about you and women. How you and Franz competed over them, or something. But what was strange was he said 'especially fairy women.' What –," Eric shifted and I sat up on my knees, watching him position himself against the headboard. His face gave nothing away, but his emotions were swirling into hesitance. He knew I knew he didn't want to tell me, he reached forward and wiped the remaining tears from my face. "What was he talking about?"

Eric closed his eyes, thoughtfully. He sort of zoned out, like he was in downtime. I waited patiently, his face impassive as he looked to be transported to another place in time, his thousand years of experience evident in his expression.

I put a hand on his chest, feeling his resolve. "It's okay, start from the beginning," I said. His eyes opened and his blue eyes were deep, and darker than I'd seen them.

"Franz was only about in his tenth year as a vampire, still very young, very unpredictable. I had left Appius, only to be reunited every once in a while. I didn't like being trapped by my maker, who could become very obsessive and demanding. He had rejoined with me in Eastern Europe in a city which is now Prague in the Czech Republic. Franz was still trailing behind our maker, too afraid to be left alone. He hasn't changed on that front, till this day.

"I was considering travelling across Russia, to separate myself as much as I could from Appius. The three of us were sharing a cave outside of town. For a city, it was fairly grand compared to other ones at that time. A lot of kings, queens, dukes and duchesses used the city as a vacation spot. The castle was on the Vltava River. I had been curious about its occupants since I had arrived and early in the night, just after the sun had set, I had wandered to the garden, scoping the area for food. I couldn't have been more than about seventy years old, I was still very young, and not exactly in control of myself like I am now.

"It was the first time I had smelt fairy blood. The girl, who had it, couldn't have been any more of a fairy than you. I didn't know it at the time and only had come to the realization of Alina's heritage since I met you. You taste similar to her, my lover. She was with her nursemaid, for an evening stroll. I expect they were out much later than they were supposed to. Alina revelled in the night; picked flowers, danced across the lawn...I was young and immediately infatuated. I wanted her blood, I wanted her.

"She didn't come out of the castle the following night when I came to visit again, I flew to each window, searching for the young girl. I found her room, I found her asleep and I watched. I memorized her face, her body, her mannerisms, her every twitch, her every breath - I knew her. I couldn't think of anyone but her. I would get up each night, drink the blood of a random human, and then send them on their way, completely blank of any memory of me. I watched Alina, carefully avoiding guards, and anyone who might see me. What was odd about the girl was, just like me, Alina had every human under her spell. Perhaps, it was her fairy talent, but everyone would hang onto each word she uttered, they would jump at their feet, fighting over whom would get her what – they did everything they possibly could to keep her smiling. She had a beautiful smile, with teeth that could only be perfected now-a-days with orthodontics, she had them naturally.

"I was building myself up to take her, to have her blood and her body and for it to be the best night of my life, when Appius followed me one night. He saw the girl, and was drawn to her, just as much as I. It shocked him and me, for he had never been partial to women.

"I suddenly found myself at war with Appius, over this human girl. I felt a protectiveness I hadn't felt since I was human, for my own children. I couldn't let Appius have Alina; I would do everything in my power to keep her for myself. My intentions weren't any more honourable than Appius', I'm afraid. I had probably envisioned far worse, more perverse, more bloody outcomes of my night with her than Appius had. I was selfish, I was possessive, and I was deadly. I had warrior blood in me, Sookie. I would fight to my death for Alina, because it was the only thing I had found worth fighting for since I had woken dead, a few decades previous.

"Appius isn't much older than I, only a hundred years or so, our strength is rather evenly matched, I could beat him easily if not for his pull over me as his child. I was a ruthless killer, just starting to glamour and take sips from humans, only because I was fascinated by my power to control others. I would gladly kill and it would not upset me. With Appius as my competition, I knew I had to get to her quick. Appius had noted my reluctance to meet with her yet, so he wasn't urgently rushing to bombard her. He left earlier that night than I ever had since I encountered Alina and positioned myself outside her window. Franz had found us and Appius didn't want him to be in on our secret girl – _my_ secret. So, I was left alone with nothing but drastic measures at my disposal.

"I knocked on her window for the first time since I had found her. She stirred for a while, I knocked again, and her eyes opened. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. She was so tiny in the large bed. She looked around for the noise and saw me, across from the bed, at her window. She didn't look upset, scared or shocked. She stood out of bed, her white nightgown made her look like an angel, and I knew it was the closest I'd ever come to one. She didn't hesitate and opened the window, inviting the white demon into her abode. Her bravery or her ignorance would be her death.

"When I had had sex with human women before, in my passion I would usually end up draining them dry. When I had taken her that night, with very little glamour, I had only taken some of her blood. I didn't think twice about feeding her my own. It was almost as if _she_ had glamoured _me. _Appius had taught me the significance of that exchange, but I had been blinded by the little fairy. I had taken her virginity, I had taken her innocence and I relished in the fact that she was more mine than Appius' or any pathetic human she would cross from then on. I had left her that night, with the memory that it was a dream.

"Appius was at her home the following night before me. I had tasted Alina's blood and her body and I was still insatiable. I wanted her again and again until I drained her dry or until I broke her. Appius was waiting for me.

"'The girl is something else,' he stated the obvious. I already knew she was different, unlike any human. I agreed with him, panicking over what he would do next. I felt the instinct to take her and run far away from Appius, so we could be alone and I could have her every night to myself. 'I don't want to take her from you, Eric. I want you to share.'

"The idea of sharing her with anybody made me sick to my stomach. I knew what Appius was capable of and she was so young, I couldn't allow her to be with him, he would ruin her. Of course, I had every intention of ruining her myself, but I had selected him as the worse of two evils.

"'I want to taste her. I find myself very curious. Would you deny your maker this small pleasure?' Appius leered, gesturing to her bedroom window, the one I had invaded only hours ago. She was mine, I told this to Appius, just as viciously as I felt it, and Appius looked surprised. 'Eric, I don't think you understand what you are saying. If you do not willingly give her over, I will find another way. A way you would dislike, greatly.'

"I've learned from my many mistakes that I have made over the millennium I have been on this Earth, Sookie. The way I approached Alina and Appius' desire, was a great misfortune for the three of us. I didn't know any better – I had never claimed a human as mine before, I was conflicted with what I had to do next.

"Until daybreak, Appius and I stood outside the castle, staring at one another, waiting for the other to make a move. When I woke from my daytime slumber, Appius was gone once again. I rushed to the castle, to Alina, to her room and found she was not in bed yet. I felt for her emotions, sensing her fear, I raced around the property. Appius had her, yanked her from her home, and drank from her in the garden. She was crying and thrashing against him – he hadn't even bothered to glamour her, he thrived from her tears, her fear. I fought my maker before he drained her dry. She was helpless on the grass. Appius did not command me to stop; he allowed the fight to go on. Little Alina watched, so confused, so terrified – the stories were true, the demons fought. Appius was having great fun, while I was dead serious.

"When I knocked Appius to the ground, he suddenly no longer found it funny. He ordered me to back off, and I obeyed against my true desire. Alina cried in her language, one I was unfamiliar with at the time, over and over, I picked up that she was praying to God, asking for her mother. Her beauty was more pronounced in the midnight, against her tears. I wanted her there and then. Appius, sensing my arousal, strangely enough, let me go.

"Alina remembered me, she stretched out for me. She saw me fight for her, fight off Appius. She wanted my comfort, wanted my rescue. I was volatile, new, uncontrollable, lusting after the girl. I took her there on the lawn, I drank from her, I treasured her as nicely as I could in my blind lust. She had put her ear to my heart the entire time, searching for a soul. The inexplicable urge to give her my blood again, rang true, and I cut my wrist. Appius roared, as I put my blood to her mouth, she drank deep, just before Appius tore me off her.

"The rage my maker held was regret for me. He yanked me far away from the girl, leaving her bleeding and helpless on the grass. He tortured me, raped me and punished me for everything that night: for nearly beating him in a fight, for coveting the girl, for exchanging blood with the girl – it was all going too far and fast for Appius. Despite his insistence, despite his warning, it didn't change my wanting of Alina. He commanded me to leave her alone. I had to obey, but in his word choice, I found a loophole.

"Alina was in the hospital, healing faster than anyone could think, with my blood in her system. She returned to her room that later that day. I had Franz take our maker out for the night, manipulating him was easier than glamouring a prostitute, and I worked around Appius' order. I called Alina to me. Appius told me to not go to her anymore, so I didn't. Alina had somehow escaped her castle's confines, a tricky feat for a human and found me waiting, not too far away in the wood. When she came to me, once again dressed in white, I knew that she was mine. I was supposed to have her.

"After we had sex, I drained her nearly dry, before I gave her my blood for the third time. It didn't create a blood-bond like ours, my lover, but it created a new vampire. I put her to ground, somewhere Appius couldn't find her and I waited by her grave all night, until I had to retire for the day. I had made the decision for her to be by my side for forever. She would be mine and she would be out of reach of Appius who might've chosen to revisit her someday.

"Appius wasn't suspicious when I left as soon as the moon would let me. I waited for my first child, my Alina, to rise for the first time. She was more beautiful a vampire than she was a human. At forever seventeen, my child, would take the breath away of every human or vampire she'd ever encounter. She didn't ask questions, she wanted me then and there, and I gave her that without a second thought. She knew what she was, she was okay with it. I learned her personality so quickly because after we had sex she relayed to me, despite our language barrier, that she wanted to meet the vampire who stole her into the garden the previous night.

"She was a vengeful little thing – she didn't want blood, she didn't want more sex, she wanted to kill Appius. I had no objections on that front, but I worried. He could order me to kill her and that would destroy me. I followed after her like a stray dog. So swift, so graceful for a newborn, she found Appius through me. She had worked out our child-maker bond faster than even the oldest relationships.

"Appius was enraged at seeing the new vampire, but he was also enthralled. I watched my child, my greatest, proudest accomplishment; reduce my maker to his knees. She didn't fight, she only used words. I was watching her glamour Appius, in her foreign tongue and I was in awe of her prowess. Appius didn't know what was happening to him, Franz was in love with her on the spot, I was at her mercy – she controlled all of us, her beauty and her influence were irresistible.

"She tortured Appius, beat him, threatened him and I watched. Fighting for his life, Appius attempted to control her as her grand-sire. Sometimes that works, although it's not as powerful as the original maker's commandment. When he was on his last strings of life, scrambling for power, Appius reached me after much struggle, I was at his mercy and I held Alina off against my will. He ordered me to take her and never return to him."

My heart had been pounding through Eric's entire story. I felt weak as if the blood had been sucked out of me. I had cried through parts of his story and my heart had hurt for Alina and Eric. I couldn't find a thing to say as I absorbed everything he told me. It was hard to think of Eric as so young and so clueless as to what it meant to be a vampire. He had learned and changed so much in the past one thousand years that I couldn't imagine him being as careless as he was back then.

It confirmed my hate for Appius was well deserved – the man was a monster who hurt Eric severely, and the young girl.

"What about Alina? Is she still alive?" My voice quivered, not sure of what the answer would be.

"Oh yes," Eric said, a smile breaking across his features. "She is still as incandescent as ever." I heard the admiration in his voice, the respect for his first child.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Eric thought of how to answer that. "She's in Greece I expect. At least, since I last heard from her. It's been easier since phones to keep in touch, but she doesn't like them all that much. I have been forced to come to terms with technology since opening Fangtasia, where she can still live on, ignorant."

"She can control Appius," I said, realization spreading through my limbs. "She can kill him."

Eric pursed his lips, his eyes darkening. "No, she cannot. She is far more powerful, more in control of her ability to glamour vampires, but her and I have reached an agreement that we keep her capability as secret as we can. Appius and Franz know, so do a few others, but it is not widely spread. Appius has great appreciation for Alina, yes, he is frightened of her, but we had come to an agreement, the three of us, about five hundred years ago." I couldn't imagine how other vampires would respond to a vampire who could glamour them. It was much safer for her.

I didn't ask about the agreement, I could only wonder. I was so overwhelmed by all this knowledge that I didn't think I could take anymore. I fell back onto the bed with a sigh, a thousand questions swirling in my head.

"What does Pam think of her?" I asked quietly.

Eric laughed loud. I felt lighter at that sound, it made me smile. "Pam was besotted with her when they first met. She practically kissed the ground she walked on. I believe Alina was Pam's first realization that women could be more appealing than men." I couldn't help but giggle at that, too. I wondered about Alina, so very curious.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

Eric played with my hair. "She has blue eyes; they're much lighter than mine, almost grey sometimes. Her blond hair is a little darker than ours. She isn't particularly tall, shorter than Pam." I nodded slowly, tracing circles on his chest. Eric and his partiality to blond, blue-eyed women.

"Do you miss her?"

"It's hard to miss someone who you know you'll see again someday. I've spent a lot of time with Alina. She was my companion on and off for a thousand years. We stayed close, for a long while. I asked her if she would like to come and run Fangtasia with me before Pam. She's not too fond of the States, never had been. She refused vehemently."

I thought about that. I felt intimidated about Alina now that I knew of her. She was so much more to Eric than I would ever be. He had her forever. He had me for...I don't know for how long, actually.

The question was on the tip of my tongue since he mentioned Alina and I finally asked, "Do you love her?"

Swiftly, he pulled me up his body, mine lying flush on top of his, our faces inches apart. I had only my underwear on, and I could feel Eric's erection on my thighs, close to my knees. He kissed me tenderly, slowly with our lips and then our tongues met. I breathed through my nose, my hands on his chest, dragging my nails across them gently. His hand twisted in my hair, his other on the small of my back, pressing it with a pressure that went right to my core, igniting a fire. When he pulled away, I closed my eyes to stop the world from spinning.

"My lover," he whispered gently. "I hate my maker. Pam happens to be fond of me because I treat her well – I did not want to be Appius in any way. Vampires do not fall in love with each other – it is very rare."

"If she remained human..." I hedged. Eric kissed me lightly, pressing our foreheads together, he stared into my eyes, and they glowed, all his attention on me.

"She didn't. I was infatuated with her. I admire her now, I respect her, she is my child – my affection for her is very different from my feelings for you." I didn't ask what those feelings were, perhaps because it wasn't time yet for me or him to know.

I moved against him in appreciation to his words and he grinned, a spark in his eyes. I remembered what had caused his absence earlier and I stopped rubbing against him. He frowned, giving me a curious look.

"How about – How did it go with Alcide?" I asked. I just wanted a short answer – no details.

He knew that. "It was fine," he kissed my knuckles. "All I wanted was to come back here. I felt you're despair, Sookie," he kissed my hand again. I put my ear to his chest, like Alina had done in his memories. I didn't know much about souls and what they meant to vampires or God. I didn't even know the definition of a soul, but I saw something in Eric, my vampire, that I didn't see in the rest of his species. Some were more human that others, but for the most part they all didn't connect to me at a level that I was used to with Eric or Bill. It must be the blood exchanges. Maybe that was why Alina was more accepting of Eric's advances than she was of Appius. Eric had given her his blood and while she was being drained by a wretched vampire, she reached for the one she knew, the one whose blood flowed along with hers. She saw Eric more clearly than Appius. Damn, she was so young. I was about ten years older now than when she was with Eric.

"I've been thinking of summoning Alina," Eric broke through my thoughts. I sat up startled.

"Why?"

Eric sighed. "It might bring relief to many of the situations we have found ourselves in as of late, my lover. Appius, Felipe, Bill..."

"Wait, Bill?" I asked, confused. "You mean...you're gonna ask Alina to be Bill's blood-sibling?"

His expression was emotionless, but I could see the hard set of his jaw. "She will not be happy with me."

I felt bad for bringing Alina in to this.

"It'll be my request, my lover. You will not have to worry about her tantrum toward you. Her anger will be all directed at me," he said, softly, stroking my hair.

"Eric, you don't have to. She doesn't have to," I protested.

"Sookie," he shook his head. "This is how it will be done. I can't say when she'll be here – she has a horrible sense of time, but I'll tell her to make it quick."

"Horrible sense of time?" I asked. I guess that was understandable when you had no limit to time.

"If I tell her to come to me, she will delay, she will forget, she'll feel a pull, and then remember. I've had her respond to my call after about three months of procrastinating in the past," he chuckled lightly. He was so very fond of his child. It made me feel so...warm. I kissed him again.

His eyes lit up as I rubbed against him as if I never stopped. I didn't know what would happen next – well, I knew what would happen with _that_. But when it came to Appius, Franz, Felipe, Claude, Alcide and Alina: I had no idea what to expect. But what I did know is that no matter the threat, Eric would do everything in his power to keep me alive and human.

**R/R!!!! (THANK YOU!)**


	10. A Simple Man with Simple Desire

**AN: Thank you so much, keep the reviews coming, faithful readers!**

Chapter 10: A Simple Man with Simple Desire

I woke with a start alone and cold the next morning to my cell phone ringing loudly. I fell back on my bed, and reached sloppily on my bedside table locating the source of the annoying noise. I opened it, held it to my ear and snapped a hello.

"Whoa, calm down," I heard Amelia's voice on the other line. "Did I wake you, Sookie? It's like almost four." I groaned and put a hand over my eyes, trying to wake up. Yesterday had been so long and I had stayed up so late. I needed all the sleep I could get. My legs were screaming as I stretched. All that walking was not a good idea. Maybe I should wait another week until I'm back at Merlotte's.

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled pulling myself out of bed, and limping to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Are you getting coffee?" Amelia guessed. I grunted a reply. She knew I didn't like to talk when I first got up. "Bet you miss me, huh? I would've had it all ready for you."

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Well, you're gonna be up half the night having a coffee so late in the day, unless, you and Eric are going real good. Ooh, I bet you are. Waking up later in the day, drinking coffee to stay up. Is everything back to normal?"

"As normal as a relationship with a vampire can be," I replied, sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the coffee to brew.

Amelia seemed thoughtful. "Well, I've talked to Octavia about getting rid of your blood bond." My heart thudded and I suddenly felt very much awake.

"What did she say?" I asked, impatiently.

Amelia hesitated. "Sookie, do you _really_ want to know? Won't this ruin the progress the two of you are making? I mean, you'd been flirting with each other for almost _two years_, isn't it about time you settle and give it a shot?"

I remembered last night with Eric. We connected, were more intimate than ever before. He told me about his past, he dealt with the Debbie problem all for me, he got in time before Franz could do anything, he told Alcide to back off...we made love.

"Sookie?" Amelia grabbed my attention. My coffee was ready.

"I think I want to know. Whether I actually go through with breaking the bond or not...I'll make that decision later," I said, pouring myself a cup, relishing in the smell. It soothed my nerves as I sat at my kitchen table, feeling warmer and more awake.

Amelia didn't respond and I wondered where her mind was at for only a second before I realized I was relieved not to have Amelia's loud thoughts bombarding me at all hours of the day. I loved my ex-roommate, but boy could she broadcast.

"There _is_ a way to break the bond and I think Octavia and I could do it. We'd need some time to prepare, to practice...it's not easy. I think the only reason there's a way to break a blood bond – which is really powerful magic in its own strange way – was only ever discovered because of a few deep-pocketed, egotistical vampires who accidentally fell in too deep with their humans and wanted out quick. But, that wasn't the case with you and Eric, so you're bond is deeper than the average accidental one. You guys knew what you were doing and you loved one another."

Whether I loved Eric in Rhodes or not, it wasn't a romantic moment when we formed the bond. We had Andre breathing down our necks, a vampire summit on the other side of the wall and I had boyfriend. I wasn't so sure about Eric's feelings when he propositioned himself instead of Andre, but he had good intentions toward me, that I am sure. He did good by me and I will forever be grateful to him, I've realized that now. But this bond...if I wanted anything with Eric it had to be real. It had to be me feeling all these feelings with no influence.

Part of the reason I liked vampires was because I couldn't hear their thoughts. Except for the occasional second where I dip into their minds against my will, they are blank spaces to me. I can feel Eric's feelings, which, in its own way, is as if I'm privy to his thoughts. I don't like it. But, lately, I've been seeing the bond differently. I had felt the companionship, the intimacy and the affection when I was with him. It was nice in that sense. Eric and I were just constantly trying to reach for one another and missing for one thing or another. The progress we had made as a couple in the past were not without their fair share of obstacles. The bond was one of them. There were lines and often times my relationship with Eric crossed what I was comfortable with and what I wasn't.

"Is that all?" I cleared my throat, hearing the shake in my voice.

Amelia waited a while longer before saying, "It'll make you sick, Sookie. The human usually dies when the bond is broken."

_The human usually dies_. The vampires always live on, right? That's the way the cookie crumbles. Till death do you part, should have been his words before he sunk his fangs into my neck.

"So, it lasts forever?" I swallow the nervous saliva that accumulated in my mouth.

"I don't know, Sookie. I only know what the affects of witch magic will leave. You should really talk to Eric about this," Amelia said. "It'll be fine. I really think so. Just mull over it for a few days, talk to Eric and then...you know, we'll see."

We'll see.

"Do you still take his blood and does he you?" The last time Amelia had asked me this, she had warned me against continuing, but I could never stop myself with Eric. It was always the heat of the moment and I was always overwhelmed with the blind desire to be bitten and to bite him. I was probably treading a fine line of being a V-addict and being just a girl with a vampire boyfriend. Gosh, I sure tested my limits with these lines, didn't I? "Sookie?"

I put a hand to my mouth and let out a mumbled goodbye to my friend, not answering her question. I hung up and stared at my phone for a couple more minutes. Feeling too sick for coffee, I dumped it into the sink, watching it go down the drain. For a couple minutes I didn't have a single thought to worry about, I cleared my mind and zoned out. I snapped my attention back to Earth and looked out my kitchen window to see the sun playing low in the sky. I had to stop living at these vampire hours.

I went to get dressed for the day (or night). I remembered everything about last night as if it was replaying like a movie. One thing I picked up right now was what Eric said about Alina maybe being a blood-sibling for Bill. I felt so much relief. I was glad that he would be on the road to recovery soon enough. I felt excited for him and I really wanted to go over to his house and tell him. I washed my face, and then went downstairs to get some cereal, my appetite returning. Bill would live.

When the sun set, I walked through the cemetery to visit Bill, I hadn't seen him since Sunday when Claude had come. I wasn't sure how everything went after Eric took him out of my house but I can only assume it went well, since Eric didn't tell me anything to the contrary. I knocked on the door, precariously, remembering last time. I realized maybe Bill couldn't answer the door, when it was opened for me. Bubba stood on the other side, absolutely beaming.

"Miss Sookie! You came to see Mr Bill!" I gave him a hug and he stepped aside for me to come in.

"What are you doing here Bubba?" I asked, glancing around the house, Bill wasn't on the first floor, it seemed.

"Mr Eric sent me here to look after Mr Bill until he gets better," Bubba said. "I like it here. He is very nice to me."

I smiled warmly at Bubba. "Can you show me where he is?" I wondered if I'm even able to see him. He must be so weak. Bubba nodded and I followed him up the stairs. He lead me to the bedroom Bill and I used to use when we were together. I hadn't been here in a while and I was nervous about the explosion of memories that would hit me when Bubba opened the door. Staring into the room, I only saw a sickly Bill who looked to have aged about ten years since I last saw him. His brown eyes were fading into a dull grey, the life being sucked out of them. His body was gaunt, his skin sagging, his pale skin, whiter than any other vampire. I felt a little nauseous staring at my former boyfriend looking so defeated. "Oh, Bill!" I cry, rushing to his side.

Bill shakes his head, weakly. "Sookie," his voice is hoarse.

"Don't speak, Bill, oh God," I look at the bedside table and see a glass of blood. I put it to his lips and he closes his eyes, his mouth shut. "Bill you have to drink!" I urge. Only when he opens his mouth and swallows the blood, do I realize that this probably belonged to a human. I feel sick to my stomach at the whole situation.

"You should go," it takes him a while to get these words out. I shake my head and kiss his forehead, feeling horrible.

"You're gonna be okay, Bill. I talked to Eric – we've got you a blood-sibling!" I smiled at him as comfortingly as I can. Bill's brow furrowed in confusion. Oh, he just looks awful. He opened his mouth to ask more but I placed a finger on his ice cold lips. "Eric's first child will be the one."

Bill is expressionless. I sort of hoped for more of a reaction like – Yeah, I'm gonna live! But what else could I expect from Bill?

"Don't worry about it, she should be here soon," I said. I turned to Bubba and said, "Can you get me a warm cloth, please?" he nods enthusiastically and darts to the bathroom.

Bill turned his head slightly to the blood and I tried to keep the disgusted look off my face when I poured more down his throat. He opened his mouth, blood still fresh on his lips and said, "I don't want Eric's help." At least, I think that's what he said. His voice was a low utter and crackly.

"Of course you're gonna take it," I said to him pointedly. "You can't die Bill. You're a vampire."

He concentrates on my face, lifting his head to say something serious. "Nothing lasts forever," he said.

I felt my mouth open in surprise. "What? _You_ last forever! That`s the way it goes. _I'll_ die one day. But you, Eric and Pam will go on..." He shook his head stubbornly. He was so cool, his expression withdrawn and almost resigned. He really thought he was going to have his second death. I felt angry. I stood up off my knees beside his bed and glared down at him. "You listen to me, Bill Compton. Whether you like it or not, this is not your end. You're gonna have that blood and you're gonna go on for years and years – centuries, millenniums, that is what you'll do!"

He gave me a pitying look, his sunken in cheeks, his lips turned downward. I will not be pitied! He's the one who – I break off. What if he really died? No. No. No. No.

"I think you survived that fairy war for a reason, Bill. I think it's God's way of telling you, you have more to do. You could have easily died that day but you didn't. This is your life, you have an opportunity to keep it and you will."

Bill closed his eyes briefly. "I'm not like you...Sookie...or Eric. You two are survivalists," he stumbled over the word, his throat dry, I poured more blood into his mouth. "You are meant for him."

I'm handed a wet cloth and I dab his face thoughtfully.

Biting my lower lip, my eyes dragging across his frail broken body. Tears were streaming down my face. This was the worst thing...My first boyfriend – I had loved him, I had hated him, I had forgiven him. I wasn't done with Bill yet. I felt a connection with him. It wasn't necessarily romantic, but it was friendly. He was my friend.

"I don't know what the future holds for all of us, Bill. But when Eric's child gets here, she's gonna help you get better and you'll forget about this whole believing you're gonna die thing. And, hey, I hear she kinda looks like me," I said. Well that was a general statement: blond hair, blue eyes, it's all relative right?

Bill's lips twitch in amusement. "I love you," he mouthed, not bringing his voice into play. I'm practically sobbing now. Why am I crying? He'll be alright. I kiss his forehead again.

"I've got to go," I whispered. He nodded in understanding. I have to go to Eric. He is my boyfriend now and we are done, Bill. I turn my mouth to his ear. "I love you too, Bill. I want you to be my friend for the rest of my life." Maybe that sounded mean, but I meant it sincerely, and Bill understood my meaning. I kiss him one last time on the cheek and leave the warm cloth on his forehead. I give him a final look before leaving the house, tears blurring my vision. I know the way back home perfectly.

When I arrived home, I looked up and find Pam there, admiring her nails. She follows me to my door silently, waiting for me to open it. I fumbled with the key, a sob escaping my lips, until I finally opened it and threw myself at the kitchen table.

"Eric has summoned Alina," Pam stands inhumanly beside me. "She'll save your Bill."

I cried in agreement. Pam doesn't understand that I'm grateful for her words. She gets me a glass of water which is probably the most thoughtful thing I've ever seen Pam do. It makes me blubber and her eyes widen in surprise.

"What is wrong with you? Stop leaking," she said, looking nervous. Her horror at my crying makes me laugh and then I can't stop. "I don't know why Eric sends me here. I can't deal with this." She sits opposite me and I brush my tears away letting the laughter overtake my sadness. "Humans," she scoffed, and I cackled delightedly.

When I finally calm down, Pam raises her brows as if to ask, 'Are you better now?' I allowed a wistful smile to break across my features.

We sit in silence, Pam sipping a True Blood she had to get it herself because I'm a bad hostess. I began to remember my conversation with Amelia and my evening with Bill. A question hovered on my lips. If I'm too hesitant to ask Eric, maybe I could flirt with the idea around Pam.

"How much do you know about blood bonds and blood-siblings?" I asked. Pam looked startled by my question.

"I don't know much, Sookie. Shouldn't you ask Eric?"

I shrugged. "I'm asking you. Eric's not here. Besides, I've given him plenty of opportunities to clarify a few things and he's always dodged my questions."

Pam smirked and I took that as a go ahead.

"The blood-siblings thing. What does it mean for Bill?"

"He'll live," she curtly answered.

"Yes, but will Alina sort of become his new maker or something."

Pam rolled her eyes. "From what I know Bill's blood is tainted, it's unusable – he can't live off it. Lorena's blood is fading and he needs to get rid of it. Alina will give him hers. He'll have to have her blood regularly until all the poison is out of his system. And he will be more submissive toward her. Whether she'll be able to summon him, or control him is unclear. Every blood-sibling response in the past has been different."

"I think Bill doesn't want Eric's blood in him. Would that make them connected?"

Pam nursed her drink. "A little bit. It won't compare to his new connection with Alina, but him and Eric will be more attached then they'd like I'm sure." Pam found this amusing, I could tell by the wicked glint in her eye. I worried for the two of them. "Don't expect Eric and Bill to become best buddies over you, Sookie."

I felt offended. "I don't!" I never thought like that.

Pam gave me a sceptical look.

I decided to snap my mouth shut and let Pam have her moment of smugness. "Alright," I said, inhaling deeply. "What about my blood bond with Eric?

Pam looked surprised. We stared at one another for a while. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her gaze and the silence stretched on. "What do you want to know Sookie?" Her voice was emotionless, but there was a hint of danger, of threat.

My throat felt dry and when I swallowed nervously, it burned. My head pounded as if a headache were on its way. "Can the blood bond go away on its own?"

Nothing until, "Do you want it to go away?"

I can't look at her anymore. I play with the wood chipping at the corner of the table, my fingers picking at it. "I want to know more about it, Pam, that's all."

I hear her sigh heavily, such a normal sound from Pam. "You're alright for a human, Sookie. You have given me a lot to work with when teasing Eric and that has always been difficult over the years. I don't know why my master is still after you, but he is and it makes him happy. I don't want to see him...disturbed."

I nodded agreeably, focusing on the table instead of her probing stare.

"That being said, I think he likes your bond."

Way to make me feel guilty, Pam. Thankssomuch. Whether Eric likes it or not, though, I'm an independent woman and I need to know my options. I can't just sit back and not know what else is out there.

So, I set my ground. I spoke loudly and clearly (although I still can't look at her) and asked, "Will the bond fade over time?"

I feel as if Pam might hit me for being such a bitch. I don't want to be. I really don't want to hurt Eric, but I'm being as realistic as possible. Right now, I want to be with Eric. No one else. I'm not thinking about our future, I'm thinking about our present. But I have to keep things open for _my_ future when I decide to take a good hard look at it one day. And unfortunately, I think that day will come someday and I want to be prepared to make the most appropriate decision for me and the people around me.

"Yes," Pam said and I'm slammed back into our conversation. I look up at her slowly, and her eyes are tight, observing me narrowly. "If you and Eric cease to exchange blood, over time, it will fade."

I looked down, my heart feeling heavy with guilt. I shouldn't have asked her – but it beat watching Eric's face fall when I interrogated him about it.

"But it won't fade in a couple months. It'll take years and you will feel the effects, the absence of him as you attempt to 'break-up'."

I frowned. "This is pretty serious – this blood-bond thing. You know what, Pam? I really wish I knew about it before hand."

"You didn't have a choice, Sookie. It was Eric or Andre. Andre would have used every bit of influence he had over you to survive Rhodes, no matter what happened, no matter who he had to kill, no matter how you felt. What happened happened and there's nothing you or Eric or anyone else can do about it." Pam was firm and often seemed the one to remind people of reality.

I nodded seriously, conveying my understanding. She had a point. I just wish Andre wasn't such a manipulative jerk...

Pam and I mulled over our conversation when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and see its Eric calling. I waited for it to ring once more and answered it.

"Hi," I said, tracing the wood grain on the table. I waited with bated breath for his voice to soothe me, calm me.

"My lover, are you having a nice night?" Oh, it did just that. I closed my eyes so I could feel the full effect of what his voice did to me. I knew he had felt my misery earlier with Bill.

"I'm better," I told him. "When are you coming over?" I asked, glancing at the clock on the stove that told me it was about ten o'clock.

"I'm afraid, Sookie, I won't be able to see you tonight."

Disappointment crashes down on me. This is awful. I have gotten too used to Eric being around me so often that the thought of one night apart was tearing me up inside.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"My lover, will you come to Fangtasia tomorrow night?" he tried to make amends with me for missing me tonight.

Childishly I said, "If you want me to."

"Oh, yes, I do. I want you here now, too, Sookie. I want you on my lap, so I can feel you, inhale your scent, squeeze your breasts and grind into your pelvis with my erect penis. I'm hard for you right now, my lover. As soon as I heard your voice," he told me huskily. I squeaked, my face warming and I'm sure I was beat red. I looked at Pam who is smirking at me evilly, hearing his every word. I dropped the phone, so distracted and when I scrambled to pick it up again, the line had disconnected.

I lurch out of the kitchen and down the hall to my bedroom and Eric is calling me back. I answered with an errant "Yes?" my voice so high and so flustered I wondered where I found it. My door is firmly shut to keep away Pam.

"Did you faint and drop the phone because of my elicit words, Sookie?" he teased me.

"No," I tried to say strongly, but it's so very weak.

"That's too bad," his tone was promising me so much. I was overwhelmed and my knees were shaking, so I sat down, feeling all the blood in my body rush to my head. "Are you blushing?"

"No, stop it," I hissed, not wanting Pam to hear. He lets out a delighted laugh, I can imagine him leaning back in his chair, throwing his head back and his long, muscled neck stretched out invitingly, his Adam's apple bobbing like no one else's. I felt a shiver start form the top of my head to the tips of my toes. "I'm going to bed now," I told him.

"Mmm," he seemed unconvinced.

He's right of course. I had only just woken up. "Okay, fine, I won't be because you kept me up all night."

"I did?" he asked in disbelief. "I seem to remember a certain young lady asking me for one more round before I left for the night."

I sniffed, playfully. "I don't remember that at all."

"Convenient," I heard the clear pronouncement of his foreign accent. I smiled at the sound, loving it when I caught a hint of his time in a different land so long ago. I heard someone talking to him and he barked back a response, pulling the phone away far enough so that I can't hear what he's saying. "I unfortunately have to go, my lover. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said, wanting to say so much more, but at a loss for words. The line disconnected and I was left with nothing to do but sleep, read or hang out with Pam.

God, I hoped tomorrow night would be better when I spent it with my Viking.

**R/R!!**


	11. What Should I Have Said?

**AN: Alright folks, I think the time where I have updated everyday has come to an end. I really have to keep up with my school work, I've had two weeks off of work and will be getting back into that on Wednesday, I have to do babysitting once a week - and just all of life is catching up to me. This chapter didn't get to the place I wanted it to because I have been working on it all day and I just wanted to finish it. Sigh, I had a powerful streak, something I've never had and wrote about 50 000 words in 9 days. I'm impressed with myself. I can tell you what will happen next chapter: Alina will arrive. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**P.S.: I'm like 11 reviews away from 100, so hey, let's make that happen with this new chapter, okay? Please? THANK YOU!**

Chapter 11: What Should I Have Said?

I pulled up my old Malibu to a rare free parking space in front of Fangtasia. The line was long for a Thursday night. Pam stood at the entrance deciding who would come in, looking bored. I think she actually really liked the job at the door though. I got out of my car and straightened my outfit. I had gone to Tara's store today to pick out a new dress for Eric – my logic was he hadn't seen me last night so I should be wearing something new today. Oh, I think I was getting too deep in this relationship. I scowled at myself. My dress was pale pink, with thin straps, and a low v-neck, and a draw-string that gathered under my breasts and a flattering waistline. I pressed it flat. I had worn some plain brown sandals, not in the mood for heals. My hair was long and loose down my back. I looked so out of place here at Fangtasia where everyone wore black, red or purple. I passed the line. By now regular patrons of Fangtasia knew I was special enough to not have to wait in line.

When Pam saw me, a predatory smile stretched across her face. "Don't you think that dress is rather low-cut, my friend?" she called over the people and the pumping music from inside.

I shrugged. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"You should really just go through the back, Sookie. He's on his throne," she opened the velvet rope for me to enter.

Nothing ever changes about this place. I wondered if Eric would ever get the desire to spruce up the bar, maybe some reconstruction. I mean it was fine now, but someday it might get stale. Wow it was so crowded in here and then I remembered why it would be. It was Easter this Sunday. So technically, for a lot of people they had tomorrow off. I felt like such an idiot forgetting the holiday. I hadn't been to church since Christmas time; I was a bad Christian. I began to feel guilty about the lack of religion in my life – although, this dirty thought hit me, I was having a lot of religious experiences when having sex with Eric. I groaned, slapping a hand to my forehead. Someone who wasn't paying attention bumped into me and I stumbled forward a bit. I regained my footing and walked through the crowd.

I felt a bit down, having no plans for the holiday, as I sifted past the people, I finally got a sight of Eric Northman, famed vampire of Shreveport. I think he had been watching me since I got in. As soon as our eyes met, I wanted to get these people out of my way and just reach him. Someone backed right in front of me talking to a friend and blocked my view of Eric. I felt annoyance through the bond and I walked around them, making my way to my boyfriend. No, I hated calling him that. It seemed so silly to describe Eric. I wondered what label he used to describe me.

Once I was back on track to Eric, I noticed several people staring at me. Not all of them could know I had a thing going on with the boss. Maybe they were staring at my blasphemous pink dress. Eric stood up, his six-foot-five frame overshadowing any other presence in the bar. He placed his hands gently on my waist and kissed my forehead. It was sweet. I can't say I wasn't disappointed that he didn't maul me in front of all of Fangtasia to see, but it was for the best, and it showed he respected me. He sat back down in his throne, his eyes on me, and I sat in the inconspicuous chair that blended in with the wall, so even I had trouble seeing it. Eric gently pressed me to sit and I did. He held my hand, resting on the arm of the chair.

"My lover, you look stunning, new dress?" Eric noticed whenever I wore something new, or had new nail polish or did something different with my hair and I loved that about him. Any other guy would overlook the woman and she'd spend the rest of the day primping for him to notice. Not Eric, I didn't even have to hint that something was different about me.

"Yes it is," I said, angling my seat closer to his. He gave me a half smile, and I swear it made my toes curl. "What did you do last night?"

"I imagined fucking you," he said bluntly.

I was stunned into silence, my heart beating in my ears, our desire for one another all I could feel at the moment. His eyes were dark, staring at my neck and breasts. I was breathing in fast, so I knew my chest was heaving.

"That is quite the neckline," a long finger reached out and began tracing from my shoulders and the dip my dress made at the front, grazing the top of my breasts. I couldn't breathe right now. I couldn't even concentrate enough to care that he was doing this in the middle of Fangtasia. I just wanted him. I yanked on his burgundy t shirt, scrunching it up in my fist, to pull him close to me when I could see, by way of my peripheral vision that someone was waiting for our attention.

Eric licked his lips at me before tearing his gaze away to our interrupter. My eyes were on his strong jaw and I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue along it.

"Master," a fangbanging barmaid was on her knees in front of us. I could see at least two bite marks fading on her neck. I refrained from rolling my eyes for several reasons at this poor girl.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice clipped.

"You have an important phone call," she said. "The man was very insistent."

"Yes, yes, go along," he said. The woman raised her head to ogle Eric for a second before disappearing to the back. Eric stood up and kissed my hair. "I'll be back soon, my lover."

I nodded numbly, unable to find my voice. I couldn't just sit up here like an idiot while everyone stared at me. I got to my feet, my knees practically banging together, and walked over to the bar to get a drink. I waited for Felicia to notice me and when she did, her eyes widened slightly. This girl would never get over the fact that I didn't willingly kill Fangtasia bartenders.

"Hi, Felicia," I said pointedly. She looked down and asked me what I wanted. Oh Lord. Feeling like I might need a drink if I'd have to be out in the bar, I said, "A gin and tonic, please." I went in my purse to get some money when a hand put a bill on the table for me. Felicia eyed it, then the undoubtedly male presence pushing up against me from behind.

"I'll take care of it," the voice said. I turned my head slightly to see what kind of doofas would hit on me. "Hi, pretty lady." The man had to have been in his late thirties, maybe early forties. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and scruff. He was pretty good looking, if you like that cowboy vibe he was sending off. He obviously wasn't a regular customer here, because he probably would have seen me with Eric before. Also, he probably wasn't very observant since Eric and I were pretty hot and bothered with one another only a minute ago.

"Thank you, but that was unnecessary," I said. I hated flirting at bars, even when I had no intention to. It was so awkward and so unromantic. Here, I'll buy you a drink to make it easier for me to convince you to have sex.

"I noticed you immediately in that dress. Everyone else dresses for vampires, you dress for humans," he said. "I like that in a woman." Why was he here if he was only out trolling for a human woman? I honestly don't understand some people. His mind was filthy as he was envisioning some pretty nasty things that would never happen between him and I. I blocked him out, promptly and looked away.

"I like it when a man knows when to back off," I said sharply. I hate these pushy men at bars, trying to intimidate you with their size. He was fairly tall for a man, maybe about six feet. He was rather small in the shoulders, and body. I tried to side-step him, but he put a hand on my elbow.

"Give me a chance," he mumbled, leaning into my ear. "Give me one dance." I really hoped he didn't rhyme on purpose because that was so lame.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. Can you let go of me please?" I said. If Eric came out here and saw this, it would not end well for this man and I really didn't want to cause a scene. He held on tighter and leaned down to kiss me I'm sure. I pushed him away and he only smiled delightedly. Ugh, men like this should be banned from being within a hundred feet of a woman. "Look, my boyfriend is not going to be happy. Back off and go home, it'd be for the best."

I turned around and went right back to an open spot at the bar, but he pressed his disgusting pelvis into my back. Felicia had been watching us the entire time. She actually looked sort of pissed.

"Step away, or my master will be very upset," Felicia growled, her fangs exposed. I felt the man freeze at the sight of the true vampire side. I'd never seen Felicia act like this and I felt sort of proud of her. Good little vampire.

His grip on my waist was nothing like Eric's careful one earlier. So, when the man didn't let go, I elbowed his in the side. He let out a groan and released me. I turned around to tell him off for good when I winced at the sight of the man backing up into Eric's chest. The man moved forward to come back to me but Eric put a large hand on the guy's shoulder.

This guy must have been looking for some action, whether it was sex or a fight, because he whirled around as if to punch Eric, when he saw who he was dealing with, he froze and looked as if he might have peed in his pants. I wished I could find this humourous, but it was just this guy's great misfortune that he hit on the head vampire of the area's girlfriend.

"I believe," Eric's voice rumbled with threat. "My lover told you to back off." Oh, so I wasn't his 'girlfriend' I was his 'lover'. I wasn't sure I liked him referring to me like that because it just made me feel like a dirty mistress in company. It was all sorts of beautiful and romantic when he said it to me privately, but not to others.

The man was frozen in his spot. The music had practically stopped as everyone watched the 'master' deal with his 'mistresses' offender. I rolled my eyes, just as my cheeks flushed red. God, this was embarrassing.

"Eric, just let him go. He won't bother me again, will you?" I raised my eyebrows at him with an 'I told you to back off because I have a crazy possessive boyfriend' look. The man nodded vehemently and began to walk away. I could feel from Eric's irritancy that he didn't want this guy to just leave without a scene but I stepped forward and put a hand on his chest.

Eric stopped from advancing but turned to Felicia and said, "Escort him out." Felicia hopped over the bar gracefully and grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck. Quite a few people started cheering and I felt myself blush even more than ever. I was humiliated, so I turned to walk away. I wouldn't be able to leave with a vampire at my side and another one at the entrance, as a result I made my way to Eric's office, with him close on my heels.

I stood in front of the couch, putting my considerably cooler hand on my cheek to ease up the heat and Eric closed the door behind him. Before I even heard the click of confirmation that it was shut, I felt arms around my waist, pulling me against his body. I felt his erection in my back and I remembered previous to now he left to answer the phone, we were getting pretty close to ripping each other's clothes off right in the middle of the bar.

I sighed, out of exasperation and contentment, as he began to kiss my neck, pushing my hair aside. "Can we talk about a few things?"

He pulled away from me and I watched him round his desk and take a seat behind it. I missed him being close to me, but I reminded myself I asked for it. He waved a hand for me to go on. Oh, I'm so glad he gave me permission. I wondered how he'd respond to what I was about to say and began to feel nervous.

"After what just happened, um, before the phone call, I think maybe we should ease up on the public displays of affection," I said, wringing my hands together, pacing in front of his desk. When he gave me a blank look I continued. "You know I've never been in a relationship where we just sort of go at it in the middle of a crowded room." I stop and pivot to face him.

Eric smiled, staring at his own clasped hands. "Do you not remember us at the orgy?"

"I said when I was _in a relationship_," I grumbled, crossing my arms. He let out a laugh and stared at me with admiration.

"If that is what you want, Sookie, then that is alright. But there will be times when I'll be unable to help myself. You look ravishing tonight," he was in front of me as soon as the last sentence left his lips. "In fact..." he didn't continue as he twirled me around and dipped me onto his desk. I felt a few objects digging into my back and I mumbled an 'ow', before he pulled me to his chest and brushed off the things under me, which was really sweet of him. Except for the fact that he was planning on having his way with me on a desk that probably hosted many other girls over the years.

"Eric," I say, as he leaves my lips and trails kisses down my neck. I jump when his hand travels up my skirt and between my legs. My head bangs on the desk at the surprise and I hear him chuckle before he reaches around and puts a hand under my head as a cushion. "Eric, wait, please." He lifts his head from my collarbone and looks at me, but does not pull his body off of mine. I try to focus on what I have to say before I get distracted and forget until tomorrow morning.

He could feel my tension, my hesitance and patiently waited for me to continue.

I don't know where to begin, I put my hand on his chest, to reassure myself that he won't get mad and it's just my worrying that is preventing me from spitting it out. "I don't think we should have sex in here."

I never expected Eric to look so upset. He wasn't so much sad as he was flummoxed and maybe even a little disturbed. "Sookie," he started slowly. "I don't think you understand how bad I want to fuck you on my desk."

"Is this like a male-power thing?" I asked, not really getting what the big deal was.

"A little bit, yes," he admitted, unperturbed by my questions as much as I am.

"I don't get it," I balked. "Look, I don't want to be making love in the same room that you 'fucked' a whole bunch of other women, that's all!" He drew away from me. I was flat on my back across his desk, feeling exposed. I pulled my dress down and sat up, my feet not reaching the ground.

He stroked his chin, not looking at me. I remembered seeing him in here with Ginger the night he staked Long Shadow and the blood lust was at an all-time high. I could only assume that Eric fed and had sex with many fangbangers in here. I kinda felt bad that this was a fantasy of his or something and I wouldn't fulfill it. Although was it fair of me to say so? He'd been in my bed which had hosted Bill, Quinn and Preston. I guess not. I tried to think of a way to take it back without wounding my pride.

"Come here," I said, crooking a finger toward me. He looked at me, his brows raised. He complied and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Where else do you want to fuck me?" I asked, trying to keep my confidence up just by the way he was looking at me right now.

He leered, snaking his hands up to my neck and angling it to the side. I watched his eyes search my face and I felt self-conscious. I don't think I'd ever been so vulnerable around any of the other guy's I've been with as I have with Eric. His eyes found mine and he leaned in to kiss me softly. I moaned in his mouth. This man knew how to kiss. I pulled him closer, my legs opened for him and he settled between them.

"My lover," he said to my ear, he stuck his tongue in and I let out a shriek. "I want to make love to you everywhere," he kissed my lobe, "I want to brush any doubt away from your mind," he kissed my temple, "And I want to fuck you in that dress you wore when I first met you."

"I'm not surprised by that one," I said, smiling.

"If you weren't so stubborn and if Bill wasn't in my way, I would have made sure of it that night," he kissed my neck and licked a sensitive spot that had my body begging for him to bite. I began snaking my hands up his shirt, feeling the muscles on his back and groaning. He grunted his appreciation, his hand playing with my nub before I could get his shirt off.

"Is there a difference between making love and fucking to you?" I gasped, his fingers fluttering at my pulsing area.

He kissed my jaw, then my lips, then back to my neck. He didn't answer me; he just did a thorough job at making me weak with desire, no longer caring I was sprawled on his desk where he conducted all his business. If I wasn't intoxicated by his presence I would have been upset that he was taking so long to answer, or ignoring me completely. He just happened to be very good at distracting me.

He slid a finger inside me and I made do with unbuckling his belt and working at unzipping him free. My dress was hitched around my waist. He pressed himself to my entrance, not allowing me to actually pull down his pants, when he stared at me so intensely, I was torn between wanting to look away and not being able to look away. He said to me as fervently as ever: "It's all love with you, Sookie," and pushed into me. I cried out, adjusting to his size and words.

I locked my arms around his neck and pulled his face close to mine, our eyes locked as he moved in and out of me at a slow pace. His forearms were braced on either side of my head. He didn't touch my body to urge me on, our eyes did that for us, stimulating me more than I ever felt. I was panting, he was grunting, as we explored for each other's releases physically and strangely enough spiritually. It was so powerful that I didn't know what to concentrate on but him. I couldn't catch my breath and he couldn't go any faster than the beautiful pace he was at right now. He let out a low groan that practically pushed me over the edge. He felt my walls clamping around his penis and he shouted, his hands playing with my hair, brushing my neck. I thrust upward right as our hips met, he growled. My knees hitched up around his waist, bracing on the side of the desk. I was getting so close. I arched my back, my nails dragging across his flesh. I turned my neck to the side, his finger still softly touching it. "Bite me," I told him. His eyes glowed as he brought down his fangs into my neck. I had no voice come out of me as I climaxed, writhing beneath him, his tongue lapping up the blood trailing down my neck. He brought his face to mine again. I was still pulsating from the orgasm. He kissed me, thrust once more and had his own relief, his eyes rolling back into his head. I let out a soft cry at the sight as I stroked his cheeks, before he collapsed on me, a shudder wrecking his body.

I was breathing heavily, stroking his bare back. We stayed in the same position, with him still inside of me when the phone rang. He didn't make a grab for it.

"Get it, Eric," I said.

He let out a curse and answered it sharply. "What?...No, soon...Leave him there if he won't come...Yes...No...I'll tell you when you get here...Don't waste time...No..." Then he started speaking rapidly in a different language that might've been Italian if he slowed down for a second to give me a moment to tell. He sounded irritated, pulling out of me and yanking up his pants. He barked a goodbye and hung up the phone. There was a knock on the door and I jumped to my feet looking around for my panties. Eric held them out for me and I pulled them up hastily.

"Yes?" Eric asked, sitting in his chair behind his desk. Pam walked in and gave me an appreciative look as I sat on the couch, trying to hide from her knowing stare. I wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"There was a fight that broke out, and one of them tried to attack Peter, so we have two banned for life humans," she said calmly. "Did you have a good moment?"

"Shut up Pam," I said. I just wanted to be with Eric alone at the moment.

"If that is all Pam, then leave us," Eric said. I was sure I knew Pam was gone when I felt his large, hard body pushing me into a lying position on the couch. "No display of my affection in front of Pam, did I do good?" he kissed me deeply before I could answer.

When he kissed the spot where he had just bit, I had the time to say, "Oh you did more than good," I laughed. He knew what I meant and he showed me just how much more he could do.

**R/R!!**


	12. What Should I Have Done?

**AN: Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

**I was going to try and squeeze more into this chapter but it was already getting too long, so I decided to split it up. It ends a little abruptly. Sorry about that. I'll probably spend the weekend plotting out the rest of the story, because all my solid plans end after next chapter. We'll see though. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12: What Should I Have Done?

I had stayed at Eric's last night. I woke up just before noon, stretching in the king sized bed my vampire boyfriend had got especially for me. I had fallen asleep when he drove us back to his place last night. I can't imagine what he did the rest of the night. I wasn't good company asleep.

Yesterday, Sam had called me and asked if I could cover the night shift today. Foolishly, I had agreed and I fretted over the fact that my car was most likely still at Fangtasia. I got out of bed to look out the window. It was a bright sunny day, and even indoors I could feel it was going to be a warm one. I didn't have to get to work until five, so I decided to spend a little time at Eric's. I went down stairs to the kitchen to get some cereal. I found a note for me on the island and I skipped over, happily. My car keys were right beside it.

_Your car is in the drive. I won't be able to see you until tomorrow night due to a pressing matter with the King that will need to be addressed tonight. I look forward to displaying my affection for you privately._

_E_

A grin broke across my face, feeling warm all over. I got something to eat and then went through the door in the kitchen, outside. It was my first time out of his house and on his back porch. It was rather wide with a few chairs on the deck. I picked one up and brought it out onto his open lawn to a patch of sun that wasn't shadowed by the many trees on his property. Still wearing the dress from last night since I had no clothes, I pulled it over my head and sunbathed in my bra and panties. I hadn't tanned in so long, that it felt weird just lying here with nothing to do. I waited and eventually fell back into the lovely routine of pampering myself in the sun.

Gosh, I was so pale. It was also the first time I realized how much weight I had lost. Eric had never mentioned it and I wondered if he preferred me skinnier. I looked at how my bra wasn't really fitting me properly anymore and noted that my breasts had gotten smaller. Oh, Eric definitely wouldn't prefer that. The bruises had gone away and the scars from my injuries remained. I didn't think they'd ever go away. I had several permanent marks on my skin that were just too serious to fade as if nothing had ever happened. I still had the faint lines on my back from when the Maenad attacked. I didn't mind them anymore; there was nothing I could do about it.

Eventually, I had to pack up and get back to Bon Temps so I could change for work. I got home with an hour to spare before my shift. I jumped in the shower, only washing my body, keeping my hair dry, not having the time to clean it. I could see that I had soaked up some rays. It felt back to normal to see the colour back in my skin. I had gotten a new pair of shorts due to my weight loss and pulled on my Merlotte's t-shirt which didn't fit me at the chest like it used to. I was really upset about my shrinkage in the boobage area.

Merlotte's was pretty busy for a religious holiday. A lot of patrons came in before the midnight mass for some dinner and a lot stayed so they could drink their guilt away. Jason was one of those who hadn't attended church. He had come in with a lady friend, who was no doubt only for the purpose of pushing his pain away. I would excuse him for his need to heal from the loss of his wife and child, but this was such a regular occurrence for Jason that I really thought he needed to see a psychiatrist before another girlfriend.

"How's it going Sook?" he asked me later in the night, close to closing time when he pulled away from making out with his date so she could go to the bathroom before they left.

"I'm doing fine, Jason," I said, exasperated by his presence. I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, are you doing anything for Easter?"

Jason gave a sad smile. "Yeah, actually Karen invited me to her family's place for the day. Sorry, sis, but you hadn't mentioned anything and..."

I felt hurt, badly, but I kept my smile. "It's no problem. I was just wondering. You should probably be careful driving home; you might've had too much to drink. Do you want me to call you a taxi or something? Or maybe Sam could drive you and your date," I was trying to get his attention at this point, because it had drifted to the door behind me. I turned around to see what the heck he was looking at.

Nearly right away, I knew it had to be Alina. She was ethereally beautiful, that it hurt my heart. Her long blond hair was probably the same length as mine, but definitely darker. Her eyes were large, and even from my distance I could see they were light blue-grey. Her lips were soft and shapely in an envious way – they looked kissable. I licked my own because they felt chapped at the sight of hers. She wasn't tall, not at all. She couldn't have been more than five-one and I tried to imagine how funny the height difference between her and Eric was. She was also young. You could see the bright youthfulness even now, a thousand years later. She was seventeen when she was turned and some sort of royal. With the way she held herself in her skin tight blank pants, and knee-high leather boots, with a white tank and a stylish navy blue vest, her confidence, power and age were evident.

"Holy shit," Jason gasped. I felt so lowly and American – she was exotically European. She looked around the bar, her face expressionless when her eyes met mine. She walked over to me with a grace that only a ballerina could have. I saw Sam come out from behind the bar, curious and a little stunned by Alina's appearance.

She stopped in front of me. Even though she was only a couple inches shorter than me in her heels, I felt as if she were towering over me, like she was Eric's height. The remaining patrons are all locked onto Alina. It was last call for goodness sake, people should be getting home to bed – that's where I wanted to be.

It felt as if everything was waiting for her to speak. She assessed me and I felt naked standing before her. "And I find you," she whispers, her voice light and melodic. This woman was unfairly alive, her body screaming chemistry and energy. She was a lot like Eric – I could see what drew him in. Hell, everyone in this bar could see it.

I didn't know what she meant and I had no idea how to respond to her. I stared at her with my mouth wide open like an embarrassing hick.

"Can you speak?" she asked. It's not condescending, it's rather honest. I could pick up her accent. In fact, she sort of spoke with a British one since I knew she didn't like the States her only interaction with English was probably within the United Kingdom.

I stutter, trying to think of something to say to her. Sam advances to come to my rescue. "Hello, I'm Sam Merlotte the owner of this bar," he looks just as baffled by her appearance as anyone else, but unlike anyone else in here, Sam could relate to her on a supernatural level.

She knew he was different. Her small nose wrinkled at my boss. "Hello."

Sam was annoyed. I wondered how he could be when she was hypnotically perfect. I felt so inadequate in front of her.

"For such a small town this place is crawling with supes," she noted, looking around the bar, her eyes fell back onto me. "I'm a tad perplexed – what is your name?"

My jaw moved but no sound came out. I finally found the words, "I – I'm Sookie – Sookie Stackhouse," I said.

"Perhaps you two should talk outside?" Sam said, pushing me to the back of the bar to exit out of the employee entrance. I go in that direction thanks to Sam's lead and I know Alina is following me. I'm outside and am thankful for air to clear my head.

"So, Sookie Stackhouse, tell me, why has Eric decided to blood bond with you?" I watched her small, elegant frame fold itself on top of an empty crate. She looked up at me with huge innocent eyes that had me almost fall into them. Wow, she seemed more like an alien than a vampire. I had never met any like her.

"Circumstances," I mumbled – it was all I could choke out.

She was obviously used to this kind of nervousness around her. "He told me to hurry, which I did, but on the way over here from the Dallas airport I caught his scent heading in the direction out of Shreveport. His smell was recent and strong – as if he went that way often. So I followed it, wondering what was so special that it required his frequent presence. I come here, catching _your_ scent. I can smell him in you."

"In me?" I squeak, grasping how creepy that sounded.

Alina shrugged, nonchalant. "I don't recall him blood bonding with a human. But, now that I'm closer I think – correct me if I'm smelling wrong – you have fairy blood in you." I'm impressed. Eric hadn't even realized that. I had to tell him about my lineage for it to click in his head.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

She nods knowledgably. Oh wow, I thought I could get over the fact that Eric had slept with probably millions of women, before I met Alina. If all his ex-lovers looked like her, I would feel sick to my stomach being naked in front of him. My body never seemed so ugly, even with my new tan.

"Does Eric know you're here?"

"No. Like I said, I came right here. He probably doesn't expect me for a while," she responded, promptly. She seemed so proper. Her posture, impeccable; her tone, polite; her expression, inviting. I wondered how she did it: encompassed pleasantness. "So you're a...waitress?" she looked at a loss for words, which I could only see as charming. This woman was amazing. No wonder Pam realized she might happen to like women.

"Yeah."

Her brows knit together and she looks nothing short of adorable. "Does he know you're a waitress?"

I can't help but laugh. Is she glamouring me? I don't think I've ever acted so dimwitted before. "Of course he does." I struggled to hold onto my brain.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, curiosity seeping into her words.

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?" Could she tell I was trying to remain conscious of everything around me?

"What are you?" she countered.

"I'm a human, mostly," I said.

She looked away, briefly, in an incensed fashion. "What abilities do you have?"

She was just defining me as swiftly as she possibly could. She probably hated not knowing everything. Maybe that's why she had gotten to Louisiana so quickly – Eric was keeping his reasonings from her. That included me, it seemed.

"I'm a telepath," I said.

She stood up, justlikethat. I squeaked. "You can read thoughts? But not vampire thoughts?" her eyes were fixed on mine, and then I felt as if I was suffocating, drowning, everything was blurry and fuzzy. "Can you hear my thoughts?" her voice was so calm, so easy.

I shook my head, her influence reaching the confines of my mind. I felt fine. Everything was fine as long as she kept looking at me like this. Nothing could touch me when she invaded my mind. What a fantastic vampire.

"Do you love Eric?"

"Yes, I do," I said, without thought, without a doubt.

Suddenly, I'm released and I'm treading on even water once again. With a start, I realized I was just glamoured. I looked at her, my eyes wide. I have never been glamoured. No one can glamour me. Maybe once, Eric had when we were in Jackson after I got staked, but that was only because I let him. She broke through my mind!

"You glamoured me!" I snapped, in accusation.

She gave me a wry look. "Of course, I did. What of you?"

"No one can glamour me!" I stomped my foot childishly. I wondered if I should be spilling all these secrets to her. Could I trust her? Certainly, Eric did. I remembered what she had asked me and thanked God, even though I didn't attend church tonight, that she didn't directly ask me if I ever had heard vampire thoughts, cause I might've answered honestly with a resounding _yes_.

"Since you are mostly human, as you put it, you are susceptible to glamour. That's the way it is," she said, alarmed by my attitude.

"No! Not even Eric can glamour me," I replied hotly. I wish I could act as sophisticated as her. "Shouldn't you call your maker and tell him of your arrival?" She gave me a vacant stare. I dug in my pocket. "Here, you can even use my cell phone."

Well, Eric wasn't kidding when he said she hated technology. I could see the look of discontent on her face at the sight of it. She probably picked up my scent on the way over here when she was heading to Fangtasia on foot. Weird.

She took the phone out of my hand and opened it. She peered at the numbers for a second before dialling and held it to her ear. She had called the bar instead of his personal phone. I could hear the familiar drone on the other line of some random fangbanger answering it.

"Could you put Eric Northman on the phone?" Despite her professional tone, I could detect a hint of amusement from using Eric' fake last name that he had adopted for business.

She waited, regarded me with raised eyebrows, and then Eric answered the phone. I could tell, just by the way she stood differently. Her body turned a little away from me, and her neck stretched up toward the sky.

"Your secretiveness is rather irritating, Eric," she said, her accented English made her all the more appealing. I wondered how he replied to that. "I followed your scent here to Bon Temps...Yes, I'm with her right now. Very interesting," she cocked her head to the side and gave me a once over, she whispered to me, "He likes blondes. Oh no, I think she can tell one of the reasons why you picked her," she said into the phone. I felt irritated by that, but couldn't argue. "I am being perfectly nice...Oh? Maybe if you had told me...I can take her to Fangtasia...Where?...Are you kidding?...Get here, tonight, Eric, I'm serious...Eric," from the way she was talking to him it sounded as if she were the maker and he were the child. She was exasperated with him, frustrated, and through the bond, even at this distance, I could detect a hint of his own irritation. Eric must have said something in particular that had her quiet. "Fine. I'm expecting you," she said briskly. She closed the phone and handed it to me, saying, "You're supposed to take me to your house. If he does not make it there tonight, then I'm to stay in a hole in your closet."

I gaped at her, and had half a mind to call Eric right now and tell him exactly how I felt about him inviting strange vampires into my home for a night. "Can't we go to Fangtasia?" I balked, feeling sassy.

She looked around the lot. "Which one is your car?"

"Look, I still have to close up the bar before I can go anywhere," I glanced at my watch that told me it was half past twelve.

Sam walked out of the back entrance, a towel in his hand. "Are you alright, Sookie?"

"Yes," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, then, you can head on out, I'll close up myself," Sam said, giving me a small smile. I warmed up to him.

"Thanks Sam, so much," I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug before darting into his office to grab my stuff. When I got outside, Sam hadn't headed back inside to close. He had his arms crossed. I meant to lead Alina to the car, but she was gone. "Where'd she go?" I snapped.

Sam sighed, "She just took off into the wood. Do I even want to know what's going on?"

"I'm fine, Sam. She's Eric's child," I said.

"Eric's child?" Sam looked startled.

"His first," I said. Sam gave me a sympathetic look before turning back inside. Sympathy, yeah right. "Alina?" I called out. "Where are you?" I felt as if I was summoning a loose dog. Should I whistle? There was no response. A whoosh went by my ear; I screamed when she popped up in front of me. Okay, just because my boyfriend is a vampire, doesn't mean I'm used to it.

"Let's go to Fangtasia," she said. She held out a hand for me to lead her to my car. I got my keys out feeling a bit shaky. I took her to my Malibu and opened the door. I unlocked her side and she slid in to the seat.

"Didn't Eric tell you to go to my house?" I asked suspiciously.

She settled in her seat and I'm surprised to see her put her seatbelt on. "He didn't give me a direct order. I'm interested in seeing his establishment."

I started the car and had a sudden urge to ask the question, "Can you glamour Eric?"

Her head whipped to me so fast, I wondered if she caused a strain. "He told you about that?"

I nodded, unable to put the car into motion. I'm staring back at her, trying not to blink, in case it showed weakness. I had to remain level headed around her. I am Sookie Stackhouse.

"Well, you must mean something, then," she said, relaxing back into her seat. I cleared my throat, and backed out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Yes, I can glamour Eric."

"Can't he like order you to never do that?" I asked my voice a little wobbly. She was such a presence. I felt like there wasn't enough air in this car.

"Yes, I guess he can. But, he never took that from me," she replied. I think she felt my tension at the thought. "I never would. I did when I was younger, but I learned. Eric was far more responsive when he had his own mind." I didn't know what the hell she meant by 'responsive', and I was sure I didn't want to know.

We drove in silence on the way to Shreveport. I tried to sort out all the questions I had for Alina, the first one that I asked was: "So, you were part fairy when you were human?"

Alina's brows furrowed and she actually looked confused. "I was?" she asked. It was very weird seeing her look out of sorts with a measly couple words.

I remembered Eric said that only after learning about me did he realize that Alina had fairy in her lineage. I guess he never shared that theory with her. "Well, that's what Eric said to me."

She didn't say anything else, and when we pulled up in the Fangtasia parking lot I was surprised to see that it was closed. Vampires didn't celebrate the death of Christ, so why the hell would Eric close his bar on a Friday night?

"This is weird," I said. I felt a surge of anger through the bond, and as Alina went to open the door, it was closed shut before she had the chance and Eric was staring at us through the window. Alina turned to look at me and her attention was the only thing that brought me from staring at Eric's enraged face. She was actually grinning at me, her eyes aglow. What the hell was wrong with vampires?

Alina rolled down the window, where Eric was leaning on top of the hood, his face looking in.

"Company?" she asked. I couldn't see her face, but her tone suggested that she was pleased with how things turned out.

"Get her home," Eric snapped, glowering at his child. "Alina!" he barked. I jumped involuntarily, trying to keep myself together, his fury rolling off of him in paralyzing waves.

Alina turned back to look at me, a thoughtful expression now plain on her face. "Fine," she said slowly. "But you're going to explain yourself tonight."

"I don't have to do anything, Alina. Get going," he pounded on the roof and I winced, hoping he didn't dent it. I started the car up, and drove out of the lot as fast as I could, when I looked through my rear-view mirror, Eric was no longer in the Fangtasia lot.

"What the hell?" I breathed out, racing through a yellow light, wanting to distance myself from the bar as best I could. Eric's rage was still battling through the bond and I wondered how I hadn't felt it before then.

Alina looked behind her, watching Fangtasia as we drove away. "I really wanted to see the bar. It's practically all he talks about," she said, unfazed by Eric's abruptness. She caught my haggard breathing. "Aren't you used to Eric's anger by now?"

"Not really," I said, wishing I could be as casual as she. Couldn't she feel his emotions more clearer than I?

"How long have you two been together?" she seemed to struggle over how to phrase what she just said.

"We've been blood-bonded for a little over six months," I said, thinking way back in September. Gosh, that was a lifetime ago.

"Do you two do the whole human thing?"

"What human thing?" I am baffled.

"Like, hold hands in the park, long walks on the beach, declare your undying love to one another multiple times a day," she listed off, looking up at the car's ceiling, her hands clasped in her lap. She looked so young and so innocent, but I got this lethal vibe from her that frightened me.

"No, we don't do any of that," I said, looking away from her and back at the road. "I think he had different hopes for our first meeting."

Alina looked over at me and I couldn't help but catch her eyes big, round and looking very grey. "Is he your boyfriend? Or are you just his human?"

I think she was truly puzzled with my relationship with Eric – and often times, I was too. But she couldn't wrap her head around a vampire-human relationship. I don't know why she came to me with these questions. I didn't know what word Eric used to refer me. I began to wonder if there was a reason why Eric never told Alina about me.

"When was the last time you talked with Eric?" I asked slowly.

"Before he summoned me? Probably about two years ago," she said. Wow, how could you go that long without any contact with someone who was supposed to mean something to you? Apparently vampires didn't need weekly updates. "Answer my question," she ordered.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel feeling so unnerved by the entire situation. "Oh well, to me, I guess I see Eric as my boyfriend, but that's a weird thing to call him. I don't know what Eric calls me," I said slowly. I meant to ask him about that.

"So is he monogamous?"

Oh, Lord. I couldn't..."He said he would be," I hesitated, remembering us in my room two months ago when we had gotten back together. Or how ever together he and I could get.

As soon as I had said it, Alina exclaimed something in a foreign language. She sounded shocked, smug and maybe a bit annoyed. I had nothing to say to that. I just wanted to get us back to my place, and I could find the room to distance myself from her to collect a breath on my own. "I bet Pam enjoys making fun of Eric."

I had to smile at that. "Yeah, she does."

Alina didn't say anything else. We pulled up my drive and around the house so we could enter through the back door. "Things are so different in America," Alina frowned, looking at my house. I felt like she was being critical, and I tried not to let my pride get the better of me as I opened my back door.

"Where are you living right now?" I asked her, settling my purse on the kitchen table. "Can I get you a blood?" She nods slowly.

"I've been in Greece," she responded. She was curious as to everything around her, she examined every nook and cranny my kitchen provided.

"How long have you been there?" I asked conversationally, waiting for the microwave to go off.

"On and off for five hundred years."

"Oh," I said. I placed the blood on the table and motioned for her to sit. "Why Greece?" I asked her.

She took a sip and eyed me. "My lover lives there," she said. I was surprised by her words. Her 'lover' could only be a vampire if she had been residing there for half a millennium.

"He's a vampire?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," she said. "I killed his maker."

My eyes widened and I could tell she said that to shock me. I was so interested in what Alina had to say. I wanted to know a lot about her. I couldn't deny that I felt relief at the knowledge that she had someone she cared about very much. Although, I remembered Eric saying several times that vampires don't often stay in relationships with one another. So, I voiced this question to Alina.

"No, that's true, but we're strange. I do leave sometimes and he stays. He always stays," she said. She didn't sound sad; it was just a part of her life.

"Why does he stay?"

"It's his home. He likes nothing else," she shrugged. "What about Eric?" she leaned forward. As much as her gestures could be determined as human, she did them in such an inhuman fashion. Like the way she cocked her head, or the way she didn't breathe at all, or the way she hardly ever blinked. What an odd being.

"What about Eric?"

"When and how did you meet him?"

"Almost two years ago. My old boyfriend Bill brought me to Fangtasia," I said, finding her curiosity in her maker endearing. I was warming to her. That was probably another one of her abilities, getting everyone to love her. I remembered Eric mentioning that, actually, when he told me about her.

"What happened to your old boyfriend?"

"He lives across the cemetery." She looked out the window, at the trees.

"What kinda man brings a girl to a vampire bar?"

"A vampire," I said. I felt the judgement of 'oh you've dated _two _vampires' cause a blush to reach my cheeks. But Alina didn't comment.

"He owes fealty to Eric," she said. "I bet he loves that." Yeah, I was pretty sure Eric was self-satisfied when he compared his current predicament to Bill's. Bill – that's why Alina was here. I kept my eyes down, not sure I should be the one to mention it. Eric said that she would probably be upset. Her awareness perked up. "Pam's here," she said.

Sure enough, Pam came waltzing into my kitchen through the backdoor. She looked at Alina, a smile on her lips. "You left your delicious Nathanial, I see," Pam mentioned.

Alina looked like a child, as she gazed from her seat up at Pam. I had to remind myself that they were something like sisters. If I were to look at the two, I would think Pam was the older one, not just because she looked it, but just the way Pam presented herself. I'm sure I would have had a different opinion earlier in the night, but as it wore on, I saw Alina's youthfulness as she relaxed around me. I didn't feel as tense in her presence as we sat and talked; she was smiling more often, and radiated animation.

"I have no idea what's going on and I don't like it," Alina said in a sing-song voice. Was that a threat? Pam's smile vanished and I wondered if that were an accurate guess. Alina was acting like the younger sister teasing and manipulating the older sibling to get her way.

"Eric will be here soon. Sookie, how do you find our Alina?" Pam turned to me, one hand on her hip. She was wearing grey slacks and a paisley cardigan with a white tank underneath.

I didn't know how to respond to that because I had felt about a thousand different emotions being around her. Now I was at ease, but if Pam had asked me not two hours ago I might have said, frightening.

"She's been very nice," I said. "May I get you a blood, Pam?"

"Yes, please," Pam said, taking the seat next to Alina at my round kitchen table.

"This house reeks of Eric," Alina said.

Pam had a slow, mischievous smile break across her face. I did not want to know what she was thinking. "You can help me with the teasing."

Alina raised one delicate eyebrow at her. "I'm sure you don't need my help, Pam."

"He'd have a better reaction from you, though," Pam said.

I placed the blood in front of Pam and returned to my seat. I began to feel nervous about Eric's arrival, he looked really pissed off tonight. While Alina and Pam bantered, I tried to reach out to the bond to get an idea of how Eric was feeling. I deduced that we were too far. I could occasionally detect a hint of annoyance but it faded as quickly as it came.

This was all so weird. Here I was in my kitchen, with my pseudo-husband's children who he had both had sex with, known for centuries and would know for centuries after my demise. They knew him better than I ever would. I was sad, thinking about their life and his life and my life – all of it seemed too real. I wanted to go lie down as the night wore into the early morning; the two vampires at my table went into downtime while I was lost in thought. What was going on at Fangtasia? The only conclusion I could come up with was that Felipe or Victor were there. I shuddered, really wishing they'd stay away.

I looked at the clock, when it read three-thirty-four, as soon as I felt Eric's impending arrival. Alina and Pam shook themselves alive, almost as if they were getting into position for a fight. I wondered if they expected Eric to fight, or if Alina would be the one fighting.

I rolled my eyes, praying I'd get some sleep soon, but not seeing it as a possibility until at least the sun went down and the vampires were dead to the world.

**R/R!!**


	13. The Horses are Here

**AN: Holy crap! I got a whole bunch of reviews after my last update. It's so so awesome, guys. Please, don't stop with the reviews now! **

**I had just started planning out the rest of the story up to about Chapter 19. I still have more to say, so we'll see how long it goes. I'm excited to get to a few ideas and I hope I can get to them soon. **

**I did a simple Google translation for the foregin language being spoken. I know it's not reliable and it probably won't make sense to real Czech people, but it's just to get some words on the page, plus I find it interesting. I hope you all can understand!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

Chapter 13: The Horses are Here

Eric meant business. I could feel his power, when he exited his parked Corvette behind my house. He silently made his way to my kitchen door, and was there in my doorway, filling it completely. I wondered if he noted how odd a picture we all were. The three blond, blue eyed women who were all connected to him magically, spiritually, however one would describe it. I was struck by his beauty. I had it bad for this vampire and my uneven heartbeat let everyone with super hearing within a hundred mile radius privy to this fact. Pam gave me a smirk, brief enough that I could have imagined it. Eric didn't look at me. He sat in the remaining chair to my right, across from Pam, and Alina to his right. What a lovely family. I felt uncomfortable, noting our similarities and feeling a bit creeped out with Eric's preference in women, now more than ever. I shifted in my seat, trying to relax.

When I stared at Eric and Alina, just sitting in my chairs, their size difference was apparent. She was small and slight, the chair surrounding her, while Eric's massive body hid his chair from anyone's view that didn't stand behind him. He was staring at his child. Anyone who was being reunited with someone they cared about and hadn't seen in a few years would be hugging and kissing and jumping with joy at the sight of one another. Not vampires, apparently. Eric was hostile, glowering at her.

"Do I need to ask for your respect, Alina?" his voice was a hiss, sarcastic.

"You have my respect, Eric," she said in a very similar tone, minus the sarcasm. Her wide eyes were fixated on Eric's glare, unmoving and completely sincere. I really wondered how he could be angry with her. I believed her. "But," she said. Oh, boy. I glanced at Pam who looked excited with the prospect of a confrontation. "You have not reciprocated any amount of courtesy to me, as of late."

Eric's back straightened, and his torso brought him higher than all of us in his seat. He said, "Nemohl jsem nic riskovat. Jsme vážně pozorování. Musíte mi věřit." Oh sure, yeah. Isolate your hostess with a fancy language. Pam looked just the same as always, but I suspected she didn't know what Eric said either. Alina knew, and that was all that mattered at the moment, it seemed.

"Why am I here, Eric?" her voice was clipped and thankfully in English. I don't think I had ever heard a vampire talk to their maker like this. Not even Pam to Eric. I wondered at Eric's relationship with Alina – everything he left out. I probably would never understand it, even if I lived long enough to explore it more with every question I could come up with.

"Firstly," Eric glanced at me. I was overwhelmed with an intense need to be alone with him. To kiss him, to touch him. He felt it; his eyes twinkled before they left mine and back to Alina. "I have a vampire in my area that requires your assistance. I ask of you to donate your blood to him." Silence followed.

Alina emitted shock. "Excuse me? You're asking me to become a blood-sibling?"

"Yes," Eric said. Alina was in utter disbelief, her eyes wide, her mouth downward in anger.

"What does it mean to you?" she fired. It was becoming difficult to breathe with battling egos taking up all the space my small kitchen provided. Why did this have to be at my house? Eric was attempting to block off his emotions from me, for that I was grateful.

I felt guilty because Alina was in this situation because of me. After all these years, I still hadn't learned when to keep my mouth shut. "I asked him to," I spoke up. Pam looked on the verge of laughing. Alina's eyes snapped to mine, her mouth small as she observed me, her eyes dancing with an emotion I couldn't identify. Eric kept his gaze on Alina, I could feel his admiration for me though, and it gave me confidence. "I mean, I didn't specifically say you, but I asked Eric to help Bill."

Alina's mouth dropped open. While a human would look dumb, she looked sweet. "Bill as in your former lover?" Eric looked surprised that we covered so much ground in a short amount of time. I nod to her. "How did his affliction arise?"

"He protected Sookie," Eric's voice interrupted. "I owe him." Technically, I would probably be the one to owe a favour since it was _my_ life, but since vampires were all possessive about whose life was whose, I could see how he thought it was his responsibility. Either way, I asked Eric for help and he was doing everything he could to keep to his word.

Alina mutely sat. I believed we were waiting for a reaction. "Is that all?" she uttered, her voice cool.

"Will you do it?" Eric persisted.

Just from the look on her face I knew her answer would be no. She opened her mouth, her eyes narrowed on Eric. "I can't believe you're asking this of me."

"We have much to discuss," Eric amended. "I would really appreciate your consent." I held my breath, hoping she'd agree because I didn't' know what we could do for Bill if she said no. I wasn't sure if Eric would force her to be Bill's blood sibling, either. I just hoped it'd all work out for Bill in the end.

Alina was suddenly staring at me. I tried not to look away. She brought her gaze back to Eric, who's eyes hadn't left her face. She finally opened her mouth to say, "Yes." Relief flooded my senses, and I let out a sigh. Eric nodded. It wouldn't return to fun and games any time soon."I'm no fool Eric. What else am I here for?"

"Appius is here," Eric responded. Actually, I was a bit surprised that I hadn't been ushered out of my own kitchen, or Eric hadn't asked her to go somewhere more private so I wouldn't hear.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Alina hedged, giving Eric a wary look.

"Over three hundred years," Eric said. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea. I will never understand the concept of time to a vampire.

"And now he's back? Why?"

Eric's expression looked disturbed as if he really didn't want to answer. He glanced back at me briefly. I couldn't hold his attention even if I tried; he was determined to distance himself from me at the moment. "He heard about Sookie."

Of course. This was my fault.

Alina stiffened. "He wants her?"

Eric pursed his lips before nodding. I tore my gaze away and caught sight of Pam in downtime. Oh, my impending death was just a snooze – it happened so often, what was another threat? I had to agree with Pam here. I couldn't bring myself to care all that much about Appius and Franz's plans. Sure, if it came down to me in a life or death situation I'd work my ass off to live. Maybe tonight was just too draining already because I remembered caring about them a couple days ago.

"What about tonight?" I asked. My question is a surprise to the two thousand year old vampires.

"Tonight, Victor Madden informed me that he'd like you and me to be in New Orleans by Monday – it is a celebration of a new city with a new leader. Felipe will be there as will several other Kings and Queens, shifters, weres, it's a united front."

"Do I have a choice? I'd rather not."

Eric turned in his seat to me and suddenly his presence is broad. He looked at me with fervour, his eyes wide and full. He grabbed my hand, which felt sweaty in his cool smooth touch. I look back at him, feeling overwhelmed with emotions – I was at a point where I didn't know when mine began and his ended.

"Sookie, we have to go. A summon from the king. We can't ignore it, we can't fight it, and so we have to comply. I promise you, I will do anything and everything to get us back to Bon Temps," he said these words only to me, blocking the other two from his attention. I couldn't help but catch that he said _us_ in Bon Temps. I was alarmed. Did he suspect something to happen? How could he protect me from his maker and his king? How could I protect myself? I doubted very much that breaking things off from the supernatural world would help matters. I was in this for the long haul, or at least until I got so old and withered that they didn't want to bother with me anymore.

"Eric," I whispered at a loss for words. His name was the only comfort I could draw from.

He leaned forward and put his mouth to my ear and said quietly for only me to hear, "One day it will just be you and me." I shivered when he pulled away. God, I wanted that so badly right now. My heart was beating for him – he could feel my longing from the second he walked in that door. He didn't emphasize or comment on my situation of desperately wanting to be alone with him. He held my hand under the table though, so that was something.

I wanted to cry, I was shaking. I squeezed his hand. I don't know where this undulated passionate want had come from but it was all I could think of. The bond was buzzing, my head swimming – I couldn't keep a straight mind. I wondered briefly that perhaps this was Alina's doing.

I realized that Eric, Pam and Alina were talking and I had completely muted them, while I watched Eric's mouth move. I would be embarrassed of my fawning, if I could concentrate on reality long enough.

"Sookie." My head snapped in the direction I was being called. Pam's expression was a cross between confusion and amusement.

"Yeah-huh," I said, dazed.

"Alina will be staying here tonight. Tomorrow, just after sunset you'll introduce her to Bill and get the blood exchange started," Pam explained to me as if I was a child who had a two-second attention span.

"Okay," I responded in the same slowness that Pam acquired. She grinned at me. I felt a tug at my hand and looked back at Eric.

"Dear one, it is getting close to sunrise. Pam and I must take leave," Eric said. He was pulling me out of my chair and rising to his full height. Alina and Pam stood and I caught the height difference between him and his first child who had abandoned her heels at some point. Gosh, and I thought Eric and I were already at a disadvantaged distance. My mind wandered into their past, with Eric probably having to lift her so they could kiss...I immediately thought of something else, not wanting to think about that, feeling my stomach turn.

Eric directed me outside, just the two of us. Pam and Alina remained inside, giving us some privacy. I looked up at him, his eyes already on me. I brought my hand to his neck and I was given a beautiful smile.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay and Alina could stay at Pam's or something?" I drew my hand down his chest, my hand curling on his belt, my fingers touching the skin at his pubic bone. I really wanted him. I knew he felt my burning desire, his eyes danced and the bulge in his pants was the best compliment I could receive.

"I have to return to Shreveport," he said, but didn't sound so sure. He watched me as I slipped my hand further down the front of his pants. I went past his boxers and found his rock hard erection. I began to unbuckle his belt, to give me more room to explore. When I looked back up at him, his fangs had descended.

I couldn't believe I was doing this outside, with two vampires whom had sensitive hearing just on the other side of the wall.

My hand encircled the base of his penis, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "You are quite daring tonight, lover," he whispered, his face was concentrated lust. His tongue flicked out and licked his lips. I gave him a squeeze and he grimaced, pleasurably. "We don't have time for this," he said through his teeth, his hand trailing from my wrist up to my neck, where he softly stroked my jaw. His other hand was gripping my waist, urging me to continue to touch him. His words were saying one thing, his body was saying another. I saw his eyes dart down to my neck and I tilted my head to the side, inviting him to taste me. He let out a frustrated groan as he brought his lips to my neck and I began to stroke him.

"I want you," I gasped, as I felt his fangs graze my neck. "Please, Eric. Here, now. We can just..." I pumped him faster, tugging his pants down to his knees, his boxers pushed out of the way. We backed up to the side of the house and I fell to my knees, and took him in my mouth.

"Sookie," he growled, surprised. Involuntarily, his hand twisted in my hair, urging me onward. I didn't have a whole lot of experience in this particular area, so I just did whatever made Eric grip me tighter or a strangled noise that would escape his lips. I could feel his hunger for my blood through the bond, while I massaged him with my tongue, my other hand tugging at his balls. I brought a free hand up his body and pinched his nipple. "Ugh, Sookie," he ground into my mouth, and I was breathless. I offered him my wrist; he stared at me for a moment before he brought his neck down, his mouth to my wrist. He stroked my arm and I dragged my teeth along his length, urging him to bite. His fangs carefully went into the thin skin at my wrist, in a sensual way. As soon as he drew in a mouthful of my blood, I felt my mouth clamp down on his penis, my other hand twisting his balls, he choked, gulping down my blood. My body shuddered as my orgasm hit me and Eric released into my mouth. I moaned and tried to concentrate on swallowing. I brought my mouth away from his flaccid member and he yanked me up swiftly into his arms, raining kisses on my face.

He caught my lips and held me firmly in place. His kiss was slow and deep, creating a tingle through my entire body, right down to my toes. I tried to bring our bodies closer through my clothes. I usually find dry humping tacky, but at this moment it was the most logical thing my body and brain could come up with. Eric still had his pants down, and I felt his gracious plenty quickly twitch back to life.

"Eric." A voice reminded us that we weren't alone. I was disgruntled by the interruption because my vampire had just slipped his tongue into my mouth to meet my own. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. I tried to turn my head to see who it was, but Eric wouldn't let me. He kissed me lightly on the lips. I suddenly felt very much aware of what had just happened. My face flushed, and I held onto Eric's shoulders, clinging for my humility to return. I wiggled in his arms and he let me drop to my feet. I began to cover up Eric. I don't know why because the two other women on my property had seen him in his full glory before, but I had to regain some dignity. I pulled up his boxers, then his jeans and I fumbled with his belt. Eric put his large hands over mine to stop me, and quickly buckled himself up. I couldn't look at him, but I could feel his amusement.

"The sun will rise in an hour," Pam said. I finally glanced at her. Alina stood at the back door, both of their fangs exposed. Great, I had practically performed for the other two. What was I thinking? I blushed harder. I couldn't explain my passion for Eric even if I wanted to.

Eric's smooth, cool hand touched my cheek, drawing my fixation back to him. "Tomorrow," his voice was full of promise. I nodded numbly, watching his sapphire eyes in the moonlight, his skin glowing.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off with a fierce kiss that had my knees wobbling and my equilibrium turned upside down by the time he pulled away. "Sleep well, Sookie. I've missed your tan." His index finger traced my arm, where my skin had started to brown after my day in the sun.

Why does he always get the last word? His corvette peels out of my driveway as him and Pam race back to Shreveport before first light. I stood frozen in place, my mind whirring. When I turned back to my door, I was surprised to see Alina still there. Her eyes were at the driveway, where Eric's car had just been. She and Eric were so alike, I noted, seeing the way her eyes glimmered when she was intently thinking, just like Eric's. They had spent so many years together that they had acquired similar habits and mannerisms. I wasn't jealous. At least, not a whole lot.

"You know what," she stated, finally locking eyes with me. "I think he truly loves you."

I scratched my nose, awkwardly, walking past her into the kitchen, having nothing to say. "I'll show you where you'll be staying. It's not much. Bill made it for himself under the impression that'd he'd only stay in this hole in unavoidable circumstances. But, Eric rested here for a few days and it seemed alright for him." I lead her to my old bedroom and opened the closet door, lifted the floor and showed her the hole. She didn't comment, just peered into it thoughtfully.

"I've slept in worse," she said. I expected her to be affronted with the suggestion. I mean, I couldn't imagine Pam even putting one toe in there. Alina, on the other hand, shrugged off the hole – but then, so did Eric. Maybe by the time Pam came along Eric could afford and apprehend more luxurious sleeping spots for his child, where as his first and he resulted in the ground at times, most likely.

"Do you -," I found myself starting. Alina looked at me expectantly. "Do you usually have sex with Eric...when you see him, I mean?"

I wondered if she understood what I meant. Her brows knitted together. "Yes," she said.

I swallowed, my heart clenching at the thought. "Will you do that now?"

Alina cocked her head to the side inquiringly. "I don't think you understand him all that well," she said. "You two really need to talk because if you knew what he felt – Eric is nothing short of devoted and loyal to those he swears it to. If he promised you the world, he will give it to you." Okay, well, she didn't actually answer my questions. "I won't have sex with him," she clarified and gave me a subtle wink. "He is yours – you live in him just as he lives in you." I remembered Pam saying something similar to that when we were on our way back from the fairy war. I guess that was a pretty loaded statement to vampires.

What I really did enjoy about Alina's words, were the fact that she referred Eric as mine and not the other way around. Perhaps it was a feminist streak in her that overpowered the vampiric possessiveness. Or maybe she understood me through her maker-child relationship with Eric.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" I asked.

"With what exactly? With Bill? With Appius? With Franz? With the King? With Eric?" she listed off. I was startled at the amount of situations I needed to turn out alright.

I smiled meekly, lifting my shoulders up in unease.

She stepped away from the closet and I realized how ridiculous we were crammed into the small space, staring at an empty hole. "The Bill quandary is settled. We will deal with that tomorrow. Appius is nothing but aggravating. Nevertheless, I would be on alert. I'm not sure how much I could help when it comes to him, if Eric told you -"

"He did."

"Well, Franz is an idiot. The King – that is your biggest problem. I would worry about that if I were you." Tact, please. I'm just asking for some tact. "As for Eric, I think we established how that sits."

I nodded slowly, feeling the pull of dawn. I guess my tie with Eric was really sinking deep if I could sense how close the sun was. I hoped Eric and Pam got home in time. I yawned big, stretching my muscles.

"You probably are exhausted as I am," I said without thinking. "Oh, right. I'll let you be. Goodnight, Alina. Nice, uh, meeting you." I waved at her. She didn't make a sound as she closed the closet door behind her and I ventured off to my room.

I really needed to get rid of these vampire hours.

Tomorrow, or later today, I would relax in the sun.

**R/R!!! (Tell me what you think, folks!)**


	14. The Damage is Done

**AN: Thank you, everyone.**

**P.S: Did anyone else see ASkars at the Golden Globes.......? (Sorry, I just had to mention and admire his beauty)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: The Damage is Done

I sure was proud of my tan. I had spent more than a few hours soaking up those rays this afternoon, and my tan was really starting to show. I was lucky enough to have the skin that respond to the sun as soon as I stepped out into it. I had also gotten some reading done. All and all a good day. I was a bit tired though, since I had set my alarm for me to have time to tan today. Alina was walking about nearly as soon as the sun went down and I wondered if she had been awake for a while and just waited in that danky old hole. I had a True Blood waiting for her and she gratefully drank.

"Have you ever been a blood-sibling before?" I had curiously been thinking of this all day. She didn't look offended, like I thought she might.

"No, it is rare. Vampires are really jealous of their lives, why would they share it with a dying one who couldn't keep himself alive?"

"Will everything work out okay?"

"Oh sure, why wouldn't it?"

Eric called soon after. He didn't have much to say to me, just told me I didn't need to watch the exchange, as a reminder. I handed the phone to Alina and she listened to everything Eric had to say. She barely spoke a word, and hung up without a farewell.

She looked at me, her clothes looking a bit wrinkled from her sleeping arrangements. I didn't really want Bill to see her this way, it would already take some convincing for him to accept her blood. I stood up.

"Here, follow me." I lead her to my room and rifled through my drawers. All my pants were probably too big, like they were for me right now. Although, I was sure I would regain my weight, and my breasts normal size soon enough. Her tight black pants would probably be fine – we just had to change her shirt.

"I don't need -"

"Did you even bring clothes?" I asked her, remembering her coming to me last night empty handed.

"Yes, I tossed my bags into the wood before I saw you. Eric got them last night and brought it back to his place," she said. "It was too close to sunset for him to drop them off here."

I nodded. "Well, just, here, these are a couple shirts you can choose from," I gestured to the bathroom door off my room. "You know, look presentable."

She gave me a weird look. "You are a strange human," she said. I smiled my crazy smile, just to prove how true that was and left her alone to get ready.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom off the hall, to see that everything was in place. We were going to Fangtasia after the visit to Bill. My heart leapt as I thought about Eric and last night. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe evenly, so I could be right minded when I approached Bill tonight. I couldn't deny that I was very eager to see Eric later. I hopped a bit out of the bathroom, feeling light even with all these heavy situations threatening to crush me.

I had to be in New Orleans soon. And, tomorrow was Easter and I had no plans. My heart dropped as I felt sorry for myself. Jason abandoned me. Amelia was in New Orleans – oh, hey, I would be seeing her! I pulled out my cell phone from my jean pocket and looked through my contact list. I hit send, and waited for her to pick up.

"Sookie?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Guess what? I'll be in New Orleans on Monday," I said, cheerfully. I exited the bathroom to see Alina waiting for me at the front door. She has chosen a baby-doll pink top, which suited her perfectly. Her black high-heeled boots were in place and I suddenly felt very dingy next to her.

"No way!" Amelia squealed. "What for? Oh, I'm so excited, Sookie! I've missed you!"

"I miss you too. I'll be there with Eric. We have to do some things for the King, but I can see you during the day."

"Right, I heard about the King's party. It's the talk of the town. So...is everything alright with you and Eric?"

I knew Alina could hear everything, so I really hoped Amelia wouldn't bring up the blood-bond. "Everything's fine. I'll talk to you when I see you. I have to go now, though, I just wanted to give you a head's up."

"I can't wait. It's really boring around here now that I've met you Sookie. There was always something going on in Bon Temps and I never thought I'd say that about a small town."

I laughed, so thankful she didn't put her foot in her mouth like usual. "I'll see you soon, Amelia."

"Bye!" she cried. I hung up and opened the front door.

"Who was that?" Alina asked curiously.

"My friend. She used to live here with me, but she moved back to New Orleans recently. I was just telling her I'd see her soon," I said, as we began to walk across my property and to the grave yard.

We silently made our way past the tombstones. Most people find cemetery's creepy, but I had grown accustomed to how not scary they were from living next to one. We walked through the gate and trees, Bill's house sat in front of us. I always found his place daunting, all dark, grey and dreary. Alina had probably seen worse in her long life for she was unfazed. Just before I was about to knock on the door, I turned to her.

"You aren't going to glamour him, will you?" I asked her apprehensively, the thought striking me.

She scowled. "Eric told me to if I had to."

I started, "Oh, no. Please, don't do that. Give him...the choice," my voice faltered at the end.

"I thought you wanted him to get better," she said.

"I do."

"Then I'll make him better."

"Please don't glamour him."

"You're a contradiction, my dear," I saw her eyes flash, irritation plain as day. "My orders are to make him better whether he likes it or not. You should be thankful that this is turning out how you wanted. Eric asking me to give my blood to him was crossing several lines and he did that for you, for your former lover."

My own stubbornness broke through. "I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want."

"Didn't he already object to this?" she countered.

I don't know how she knew that. I kept my mouth shut. She reached out and knocked on the door. My thoughts and feelings were conflicting in battle internally.

Bubba answered the door, beaming. "Miss Sookie, I heard you on the other side but I waited until you knocked." He gave me a gigantic hug and I couldn't breathe he was squeezing me so hard.

"Put her down," Alina snapped. Bubba did so, and turned to the stranger. I wondered if Alina knew that he was Elvis. Given the fact that she hated the United States maybe she never familiarized herself with the legend before her. "Are you Bill?" she asked. Okay, so no, she didn't know the King of Rock. How weird.

"No, I'm Bubba. Who are you?" Bubba looked confused by the situation.

"Bubba, this is Alina, Eric's child," I said quickly, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"What about Ms. Pam?"

"Ms. Pam is his too, but Alina is his first," I said. God, the whole concept was extremely puzzling. I didn't even know if I said that right.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Alina," Bubba bowed his head. Oh, we did not have time for this. Alina appraised him with a disgruntled look.

"Okay, Bubba, Alina is here to help Bill, can we come in?" I asked politely. Bubba nodded and we all piled into the house and went up the stairs to where Bill was, in his room.

I knocked hesitantly, and a groan on the other side of the door was the only sign I would get that it was okay for me to enter. Bubba waited outside and Alina followed me in. Bill looked worse than before. I could tell that he was dying and he didn't have much time left. I wanted nothing more than for him to feel better. Maybe the idea of Alina glamouring him into taking her blood would be alright.

"Bill?" I rushed to his side and fell to my knees. "Bill, you're gonna get better soon, I promise." I pushed back the hair from his forehead; he was clammy, and grey. I turned to Alina, whom stepped forward. "This is Alina, Bill, she's Eric's child. She'll be your blood-sibling."

Bill started, jerking, opening his eyes to stare at me, confounded. "No," he rasped.

"Bill, please," I said, grabbing his hand. He was too weak to yank it away.

"Sookie – I said...no," he coughed. I can't tell you how unsettling it is to see a vampire respond humanly like that.

"You're dying," I stressed, trying to make reality as harsh as possible. Anything to get him to reconsider. "Bill, just...Alina is willing and so should you be."

Bill looked over my shoulder, to where Alina stood. He looked away quickly, looking shamed. I never realized what this must be doing to his ego. Looking so weak in front of other vampires couldn't be at all encouraging. Alina crouched down beside me and looked at Bill curiously.

"You are...Eric's," Bill wheezed.

"Yes. I will give you my blood now," she said. I stepped away, as she went to go bite into her wrist. Bill shook his head. I caught a bloody tear leak down his face. My heart broke and I felt my own tears trail down my cheeks.

"Bill, please," I begged. When would it be enough? Did I have to reassure him and beg him until he was within an inch of his life?

"If you do not take my blood, I will force it on you," Alina spoke frankly, giving Bill a condescending look. "Really, this is ridiculous. Take what you need." She bit into her wrist, and her blood oozed out of the two puncture wounds, slowly, thickly. She brought it to Bill's mouth. His eyes bored into mine as he licked, he gripped her arm and fed. I didn't look away, his eyes purposefully staring at me.

I didn't like watching vampires feed unless it was in the act of sex, to which I was involved in. But it was okay, though a little personal, as I watched Bill respond to the blood entering his system and the blood leaving Alina's system. There was some moaning, and a noticeable tent under Bill's blankets. I wondered how often vampires exchanged blood with one another. They seemed to enjoy it. My face was hot and I felt incredibly shy watching – but also, aroused. I wish I could leave, this was all so unsettling. I stayed put. I was not unconscious of the fact that Bill was probably getting off watching me, but there was nothing I could do. I wanted him to feed and he was.

Finally Bill grunted, jerked and I saw a wet stain on the blanket where he came. Alina groaned and pulled her hand away. I wondered about her lover back in Greece – obviously they must have an open relationship. She licked her own wounds and stood up, unfazed.

Some colour had come back to Bill's face. I mean, not much, since he was a pale vampire, but enough to make him look more _alive_. He grunted, blood surrounding his mouth, he brushed it away with the back of his hand.

I cleared my throat, feeling rather bothered by the display. "Are you better?" My voice cracked. God, how embarrassing. The two vampires were already cool as cucumbers, but I was flushed, self-conscious and more than a little disturbed.

Bill nodded. I could almost feel a shift in his chemistry as he regained part of who he was. He sat up in the bed, struggling but it was the most movement I'd seen from him in a while.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Alina said. "We should be getting going, no?" she turned to me, her expression bright and excited.

"Oh, right," I said, making the quick decision not to be here for the exchange tomorrow. "Bye Bill, I'll see you after I get back from New Orleans!" I waved at him.

He frowned. "New Orleans? Why are you going there?"

Alina was impatient to leave. I don't think she'd appreciate if I had sit-down conversation with Bill about all that had passed since he'd been incognito. "Um, can I explain later?" I asked.

Bill looked displeased, but said goodbye. Alina and I made it back to my house where we got into my car and drove on over to Shreveport. My mind wandered over what had just happened at Bill's. I felt a bit guilty on how I responded to their exchange. I was blushing just thinking about it. I did wonder if Alina felt used. No, probably not. That's not how vampires think.

I pulled up close to the employee entrance. Fangtasia looked busy tonight, despite it being a holiday weekend.

"Let's go through the front. I want to see the bar," Alina bolted out of the car and opened my door before I could. She yanked me to my feet, and with her hand in mine, dragged me to the long line.

It felt weird being this close to her. She really was beautiful. I caught a couple of frat guys look at us appreciatively, especially at Alina.

"We don't have to wait with everyone else," I mumbled, wishing these men would stop winking and licking their lips at us. I think they could tell Alina was a vampire – no human looked like she did.

"Oh, okay," she said, she let go of my hand and skipped to the front of the line. Did she really just need to orgasm to feel better? Her mood had increased euphorically since Bill had her blood.

A vampire bouncer gave Alina an appreciative once over, and then saw that she was with me. He opened the velvet rope and the two of us beat the line. I could feel Eric close, and I was so excited to see him. I wasn't really dressed all that nicely, I should have put on a nicer pair of jeans, or shoes. I looked around to see that Eric wasn't in his booth or at his throne.

Suddenly Pam stood beside us, she leered. "Alina, I think we'll have to make you a regular, you're enthralling the vermin."

Alina grinned, and her breathtaking smile probably stopped more than a few hearts.

"Eric is in his office," Pam said to me. "Appius and Franz are here."

I inhaled sharply and promptly forgot to exhale. Okay, so maybe I still did care about them. Although, I had to say I felt better than Alina was here – I couldn't see her allowing anything to happen to Eric.

"Did they tell Eric they'd be coming?" Alina asked, not looking as panicked as I felt.

"Of course not," Pam sniffed.

"So, should I go in?" I asked, shakily. Pam shook her head, the blazing lights and banging music drowning out my rapid breathing.

"Stay with Alina," Pam instructed and disappeared among the people. I looked at Alina who motioned for me to follow her to the bar. We grabbed ourselves a drink and I showed her Eric's booth. Quite a few regular fangbangers gave Alina an appraising look. Who was this new girl in our master's booth?

I read a few dirty minded males imagining Alina biting them. Oh God, this was even worse than when Eric was out on display. I put up my mental shields. I began fretting over what was going on in that office. I twisted my fingers together, anxiously hoping everything was okay. Alina was nicely distracted by all the action going on in the bar. Unlike Eric who would brush off clingy fangbangers, Alina would talk with them. Every one of them would have a conniption fit, when she spoke. I had a hard time not smiling at the desperate people, so eager to please this ancient vampire.

My eyes flicked in the direction of the hall that lead to the bathrooms and Eric's office. Pam stood there and crooked a finger toward her. I nodded, and mentioned this to Alina. She excused herself from her many admirers and the two of us made our way to Eric's office. Pam stood at the closed door and opened it for us. Appius and Franz stood in the middle and Eric sat behind his desk, we entered. Pam shut the door.

"Alina!" gasped Appius. The two of them looked surprised to see her. "What are you doing here, child?" Child? Really? I looked at her, expecting her to scoff at his words, but she smiled at him sweetly.

"I came to see my master," she explained. Her and Appius met and kissed briefly on the lips. Wow, calling Eric her master sounded so weird. I already found it bizarre on those rare moments that Pam called him that.

"What do you think of the irreplaceable Sookie Stackhouse?" Appius beamed at me. I did not like that choice of words. Nope, not one bit. I frowned. Eric gave me a reassuring look. I wanted to walk over to him, but that would require me passing Franz who was staring at me spine-chillingly.

"She is rather peculiar, isn't she?" Alina added. She and Appius looked like they were reunited old friends. What the hell? "But, I find myself fond of her. I think she'll keep Eric in line."

"Oh, Alina, Eric doesn't need any more women to watch out for him," Appius replied. Alright, I was officially unnerved, once again. He was so...I couldn't think of a word, but I felt awful when I was around him. Maybe part of that had to do with feeling Eric's waves of resentment directed at his maker.

"Well, I'm not around much anymore," she shrugged and pulled away from Appius so she could plop down on Eric's sofa. "Sookie, sit by me," she held out her hand and I gravitated toward her easy demeanour. I sat, keeping my eyes focused on my knees.

"Oh, look at that," Appius put a hand to his dead heart. "Eric, you certainly know how to choose beautiful women; just like I know how to choose beautiful men."

"So, Franz," Alina said, her tone sharp and sudden. "How are things going for you?" She spoke oddly, channelling the linguistics of the twenty-first century.

Franz silently stared, his jaw tight. "Well. Thank you, Alina."

"Now, Alina, you aren't here to stir up trouble are you?" Appius intervened. The pleasant smile on his face looked like it'd never waver.

Alina's bright features darkened. "_Are you_?" her voice was like ice, and I felt it in my bones. Holy shit. Eric stood to his feet, looking like he was the only one undisturbed by Alina's shift in mood. Alina got up as well, leaving me behind on the couch.

"My Alina," Appius said, his startled expression smoothed out. "Do you not remember our agreement? I thought we had moved past this." His words were loaded with threat.

I noticed Pam wasn't in the office at all. When had she vanished? I looked over at Eric who had stood in front of Franz. Well, to me he was in front of him, they were both facing Appius and Alina.

"We have moved past that," Alina insisted, her features looking manic. "You're the one who is stuck with what was. You want another girl? After a millennium of being celibate of women you suddenly want this one? Eric's one?"

"Alina," Eric said calmly, a warning.

"Alina, if you do not –"

"Don't tell me what to do, Appius," she spat, stepping closer to him. My eyes widened when I saw her grand-maker take a step back from her furious presence. I was terrified. I was expecting a full on gouge out the eyes attack.

Appius stood his ground. "My dear, I can tell you what to do. Stop your advancement," he ordered, a commanding tone that I hadn't expected from him. Alina hesitated and I wondered just how strong the connection between a child and her maker's maker was. "Eric and I have been telling you for years your temper will be your downfall. It's a good thing you hide away in Greece, away from most other vampires, because you would have been killed centuries ago," Appius seethed. His previous look of joy at seeing her was replaced with anger and distaste.

A slow, eerie smile came upon her lips. "And I have been telling you for years, Appius. If you interfere in Eric's life it will be _your_downfall." Possessive vampires – it was sweet to see her so protective of Eric, but did he really need protecting? Maybe when he had a destructive maker like Appius, it was needed.

"It's a good thing you have Eric," Appius recovered after her words. "You would be a much different vampire if you had been mine."

"I would have killed you."

"You wouldn't have had the chance. Now, this is becoming ridiculous. I'm not even sure what we're fighting over. Eric, you will tell her to leave, this instant." That was an order from his maker. Eric's features twisted.

"Alina, leave." Another order from a maker. Alina had no choice. She spun on her heel, gracefully, abruptly surprising all of us.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were either of you," she announced and left the office. I felt considerably less safe. The attention would be all on me now that Alina wasn't here. My heart dropped to my shoes, I swear.

"A thousand years and you still can't control her, Eric. If she weren't so special I would say she was a horrible mistake," Appius said. Eric growled, deep in his throat.

"Due to the turn in events, I'd like to ask you to leave, Appius," he said, his eyes flashing with suppressed anger. Well, it wasn't suppressed to me – I could feel it all, paralyzing me.

"Eric, don't be upset because of your irrational child," Appius caught Eric's face. He didn't speak for a moment before, "Very well. Need I remind you that if Alina does anything suspect; I will inform your King of her presence here. I seem to recall his fascination with her..."

"Goodbye," Eric said through his teeth. Franz gave me an awful look of promise. I closed my eyes, until I knew they were both gone. I heard the door shut, finally, and I looked up at Eric whose back was facing me. "This problem will be dealt with soon." He was on the couch beside me, swiftly, pulling me into his chest. I leaned against it, grasping his shirt in my fist. "I apologize, darling. I didn't know he'd be visiting tonight."

"It's okay," I mumbled, nuzzling closer to his hard, beautiful body. "Alina is scary," I said after a while.

Eric didn't respond. He stroked my hair soothingly and I felt my eyes droop. No, I didn't want to sleep. I shuffled, to keep myself awake.

"I tanned today," I told him.

"I can see that," he replied, brushing his long fingers up and down my arm, setting my hair on edge. "Now we need to fatten you up."

I pulled away and sat on my knees. "Excuse me?"

"Lover, you have been looking rather thin," he stuck his hand in my waist band and pulled it back, to show me just how much room my jeans had left over. I could probably fit both my arms in there. "I like you proportioned."

I didn't have anything to say, other than I had noticed my curves had diminished as well. "My boobs have shrunk too. I think I might have to go down a cup size." Eric tackled me so that I was flat on my back and he was flush against me. I noticed how his feet were off the couch from the knees down, where as I was the perfect height for the length of it.

"That is more of a reason for you to eat up, Sookie," he kissed each breast through my shirt. With his face still pressed against my chest he said, "That reminds me. I owe you for last night."

I felt a pleasant shiver make me weak. "You don't owe me anything," I said.

"Mmm," he said, brushing his nose between my breasts. "You had all the fun."

"You didn't have fun?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. I thought I had done good. I mean, he had a happy moment.

"Oh, my lover, I had maybe too much fun. But, I love it when you are at my mercy. Last night, I was weakened by your mouth, your touch, your blood – I was hardly the powerful Sherriff I have a reputation of."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you," I teased, poking his rib cage.

"You can embarrass me whenever you want, as long as I get to reciprocate. I didn't get the chance last night and it's been bugging me," he said huskily in my ear. I was the one weakened now. Oh dear Lord. His hand travelled down my side to my thigh where he curled his hand around it, and lifted it up so it was hitched around his hip.

Before this went any further, I had a few more questions. "Eric, I need to ask you some things, prior to what's about to happen," I huffed, having to squeeze it out of me before I was too distracted.

He stopped his caress of my body and stared me in the eye. I loved his weight on me, between my legs, it felt nice, comforting. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. He waited for me to speak up.

"Right, well, I've been thinking about what you are to me," I said. I have to say Eric couldn't look more surprised if Bill came dancing into his office in a tutu.

"You're initiating _this_ conversation?" he asked, bemused. I realized he might be under the wrong impression.

"Well," I said again. "I want to know what I should call you."

"Eric," he said promptly. "Or," he ground into me and I gasped. "Master. Or The Best Lover Ever. Or Mine – Sookie, I would love it if you called me yours," he kissed me deeply and my head spun, from his erection pressed right at my center and his tongue assaulting my mouth. When he allowed me air, I tried to remember what I was talking about, but it was difficult with him laying open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Eric," I started. Right, I remembered. "Wait for a second." He immediately pulled his mouth away and stared down at me. "What I was trying to get at is...if someone asks me who you are – in the sense like, what are you to me, do I call you my boyfriend? Because that just seems weird. How...do you refer to me?" I felt myself blush and he brushed his pale hand along my cheek.

"I don't think I was ever called a boyfriend before," Eric said.

"So?" I hedged.

Eric kissed my forehead, and played with a lock of my hair. "You and I are blood-bonded, which is deeper than a trivial relationship such as the one you mentioned – I am hardly a boy and you are hardly a girl," he squeezed my left breast to prove a point and I rolled my eyes. "Anything else?"

"You didn't answer," I said.

"It is what it is."

"How vague," I grumbled, feeling myself pouting, even thought I didn't mean to.

"Sookie," Eric said, his voice taking on a serious edge. "Earlier this evening, you felt..." Eric's hand slipped easily in my too-big jeans. He cupped my center and I ground my teeth, keeping silent, while his fingers slipped past my panties and inside me. "Aroused," he kissed my neck. "What was happening, my love?"

"Umm." I felt like he knew exactly what had been happening. His fingers stroked my core and I groaned, trying to keep my dignity. I reached down and yanked at his erection through his pants and he hissed.

"Game on, lover," he thrust into my thigh. I began unzipping him, fumbling to bring him into the same position as I. His finger crooked up inside me and I froze, quivering from his internal caress, his thumb playing with my nub.

"Eric, please," I said. I became all hot, and I needed him so much. He shifted up onto his forearms, to give me more room to pull his pants down. We were both desperately clawing at one another, trying to join our bodies in the most intimate way. Eric was pulling my own pants down. It wasn't the most romantic setting or scenario, but it didn't matter, we weren't in the mood for slow love making. We were so close, his length was right at my entrance, I was panting, he was silent and concentrated, when there was a knock on his office door.

Eric swore profusely, pulled up my pants for me and his own, rolling off me and to the door. He opened the door silently, his glower speaking for itself. I could feel his intense arousal and irritation as if it were my own – and it probably was too. I buttoned up my jeans, but was too worked up to get to my feet, so I lay down on his couch.

Alina strode into the office, looking as if she was oblivious to her interruption, although I couldn't see how she didn't know.

"You have to deal with Appius," she said. "We can break our agreement."

Eric looked at her in disbelief. "Now?" he asked pointedly.

Alina glanced at me, then back at her maker, determined. "You need a plan."

"Alina, we will discuss this at a different time. Leave," he ordered, aggravated.

She crossed her arms. "Am I supposed to go back to Sookie's?" she asked.

"Go to Pam's, Sookie and I are going to my place, now," Eric motioned to me and I got off that couch faster than I thought possible. I jumped to him, eager to get back to his house.

"Eric, you're going to give me my time!" Alina shouted after Eric who dragged me out of the Fangtasia and to his Corvette.

"We're getting away from everyone," Eric growled, I jumped into the passenger seat and pulled my seatbelt on as he gunned it out of the lot, several fangbangers taking pictures as his car left.

I couldn't relax. I was so desperate to get back in Eric's pants. I giggled at the thought and Eric smiled back at me, a glint in his eye.

"You know, dear one, you could always call me your husband."

Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea.

**R/R!**


	15. So Just Take Off Your Shirt

**AN: Honestly, reviews are like crack - or vampire blood, or human blood - I need more! Thank you for all of your patience and kindness. You guys are truly the best. I love all of your comments to pieces! Remeber to read and review, my beloved readers!**

Chapter 15: So Just Take Off Your Shirt

Eric had stripped me of my clothes before we had made it to the stairs. I was surprised when he lifted me in his arms and took me to the door I had never been through. The stairwell downward to a basement (which baffled me considering the water level in Louisiana) was dark for me, but manageable for my vampire. He opened another door where there was a small sitting room, with a couple book shelves. He shifted me to his left arm where he punched in a secret code on a well hidden pad, and the wall slid open, revealing a doorway. It closed behind us once we entered, and blended in with the wall. This was where Eric spent his days.

There was a gigantic bed that I would have taken the time to admire if given the chance, but my focus was deterred when Eric dropped me on it and began to strip in front of me. My heart was wild, my body just wanted to touch him, but he took a few steps back so I couldn't reach him, yanking his shirt off. Then his pants – yes, those definitely needed to go. He was in his full naked Eric Northman glory and I wanted nothing more than for him to be inside me.

"Wait here," he said, grinning. He disappeared through the door behind him, one I hadn't noticed. It was apparently a bathroom because I could hear water being turned on. He strode back in and cradled me in his arms. He opened up a large shower door that was clear glass. It had to be the biggest shower ever and had two heads, both of them on. He plopped me down under the warm water. I relaxed back, wetting my hair. Eric did the same under his own waterfall and then came to join me under mine.

We kissed for a while. I stood on my tip-toes, he bent down, his hands on the small of my back and caressing my hips. My hands tangled in his beautiful hair while the water beat down on us. We washed each other's hair and bodies very sloppily. We couldn't keep our hands off one another, and when he got on his knees so I could reach his hair properly, he had put his mouth on my breasts, distracting me, so it took longer to wash his hair than it really should have. And when he washed my body, his hand had dipped between my legs, making it difficult for me to stand up. When he realized it was becoming a huge problem he lifted me up easily, and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, with his hard length pressed up between us.

My hands gripped his shoulders, pushing myself up so I could manoeuvre onto his cock. I let out a gasp when I felt his hand that had been stroking my back slide down my wet skin and between my ass cheeks, toying with my other entrance. I had definitely never done that before. He could feel me tensed up, and moved his fingers further south so that he was stroking my center. I relaxed into his arms and he pushed me up against the cool tile. I shivered and tried to arch my back away from it. Between the wall and his skin, I was becoming chilled. Eric reached out and directed the hot water onto us. It felt exciting with the pounding of the water around us, between our joined bodies. He put his hands on my waist and lowered me onto his length. His size spread me, causing me to close my eyes at the ecstasy of finally being joined.

"Fuck," Eric moaned, thrusting, seemingly involuntarily into me roughly, my head slamming into the wall. I didn't notice though, it felt so good. "You're so perfect." He slowed himself down, in control, his fangs on display. I lifted myself up and then back down on his cock, feeling it fill me up completely. I pressed my forehead into his shoulder, feeling like jelly. I could barely keep a hold of myself, I was falling apart. Eric gripped my ass and I pulled myself together and we found a rhythm that had me panting, and Eric attacking my neck. I didn't think I'd ever catch my breath – and right now it didn't matter in the slightest. He began to speed up, our need impatiently seeking a release.

"Eric!" I cried, when he pounded into me, our easy loving flying right out the window. My head kept hitting the tiles but I had to admit I kinda liked it. I gasped with each thrust and Eric would make a noise that would have my muscles contract around his length until I finally released, sagging against him. He pumped into me some more, not quite done. I was though, exhausted. Finally he relaxed and let out a long groan, shifting inside me, pushing me against the wall.

I realized he hadn't bit me. What was that about? Eric didn't seem to be in any hurry to take us out of the shower, but the water was getting cold. I shivered and he suddenly encased me in his arms. He turned off the water and then he walked us out of the shower, my legs still wrapped around him. He grabbed a towel and threw it over my shoulders, unwilling to let me go. He began rubbing my back with the towel, in an attempt to warm me. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck and opened my mouth to give him a bite there.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How come you didn't bite me?" I asked.

He silently led me back to his room, flicking on the lamp on the side table. He set me on his bed and began drying me off. He stopped and looked me intensely in the eye. I was startled, to say the least. "I will bite you when you admit I'm your husband."

My mouth hung open, my anger flaring to life. I found that my hand slapped him across the face, before I could make the decision myself. It did nothing though. "You manipulative bastard!" I accused.

"You don't need me to drink from you, my lover. And as much as I love to taste your delectable fairy blood, I don't need it every day. I am old and can last quite a while without it."

"Oh," I said exaggeratingly, grasping the towel to cover my body. "You being all sweet and sensitive is just a way for you to control me in typical Eric Northman fashion? It was interesting for a while there, while I recovered and you were by my side every night, but the second you get bored you have to throw in the fact that you _tricked_ me into marrying you! By _vampire law_, might I add! Which I don't really recognize!"

Eric rolled his eyes; standing in his magnificent glory, with water droplets travelling down his perfectly sculpted chest, which may have distracted me if I wasn't so riled up. "Why do you always take things the wrong way?"

"Maybe you have an awful way of saying them!" I yelled.

He didn't say anything, the corner of his mouth twisted, but from anger or amusement, I wasn't sure. Either way, a reaction out of him was feeding the flames. "Are you going to be difficult, Sookie? Are you going to stomp your foot like a child and avoid conversation as usual?"

"_As usual_?" God, no other man could anger me like him. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep a clear head or else Eric would finish with the last word.

"I'm not going to allow you to walk out that door and into a cab again," Eric announced, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You don't _allow_ me to do anything. I don't need your permission to leave if I want to!"

"You can't end things on a bad note when we're headed to New Orleans tomorrow morning."

"Well, maybe I've decided I don't want to go anymore!"

My fury finally reached Eric, his eyes blazed and he took a step toward me, my heart beating rapidly, my instincts screamed at me to run for your life because you were stupid enough to anger a vampire.

"I'm not going!" Yes I was being so very very stupid. But I wanted him to be mad. I wanted to get it through his head that I hated manipulation; I hated feeling betrayed by him, saying those things. "You're not my husband!" I was breathing shakily and Eric was glaring at me, his rage was boiling in my blood but I also felt...

He grabbed me roughly by the arms and smashed his lips against mine. He threw me on the bed and before I even knew it he was inside me. I cried out, sobbing. It wasn't a surprise, it was welcome. I knew what he was thinking; I wanted it just as badly as he did. I moaned wantonly, while our eyes were fixed on one another, his fangs gleaming in the dim light as our hips met, our rhythm perfectly desperate. He didn't utter a noise, but I could see him losing control, his mouth hanging open, he pushed me further up the bed, without really meaning to. His sapphire eyes danced with a passion that was unadulterated. My heart was erratically beating, from thrill, from anger and from love. I couldn't even describe how much it made me sad that I loved him. And I felt as if Eric knew too. Maybe he thought things would work out – I wasn't so sure. I felt tears leak out of my eyes before I could hold them in. I sobbed, when I climaxed, and Eric shouted in his ancient language and collapsed on top of me in the most delicious way.

I still cried and Eric, gentleman that he could be when he wanted, licked them away. "Eric," I whispered, he kissed my cheek in response. "Don't hurt me like Bill." He stiffened and brought his face to mine, looking intently serious.

"Is that what worries you?"

"Among other things," I admitted.

He touched his nose with mine. "What else?"

"Felipe," I exhaled loudly. "I'm scared he's going to...hurt you and take me away or something." His weight and his assurance to get me to talk, relaxed me into babbling. "And Appius, I'm worried he'll force you to do something you don't want – I can only imagine what that might be. I'm also jealous of Alina because she is so beautiful and immortal and when I die you will have her forever. And I'll be...dead and gone, from your thoughts, from your life. And Claude is creepy. And Bill might die. And Pam might get mixed up in all of this and get hurt and I don't want that. And Sam, I definitely don't want Sam injured because of me. Oh, and mostly of you – you worry me above all else." I promptly closed my eyes, not sure I could watch his face during that little spilt secret session.

"Open your eyes, Sookie. Open them." I did, he was stroking my brow and I chanced a look at his ageless features. "Sookie," he looked maddened. "I love you."

It never ends with a happily ever after – not when you're famed danger magnet Sookie Stackhouse. I had burst into hysterical crying.

Right away, Eric demanded, "Why are you crying?" Strangely, I was reminded of _Peter Pan_, when Wendy first meets Peter, and that image just made me cry harder because that was such a sweet moment. Why was my mind being so cruel tonight? "Don't women love it when a man finally says that?"

Oh God. His innocence on this subject was baffling and made me hyperventilate; I sat up quickly and breathed in and out heavily trying to gasp in as much as I could. He sat up too, alarmed, unsure of what to do. How many women had he met who hyperventilated before he killed them? Bad thought, Sookie, bad thought. He was rubbing my back in soothing circles, or I would find them soothing if I could concentrate on them and not my total lack of air. But eventually it did calm me down, and now I was just crying. Little hiccoughs, shaky breaths, sticky, wet face, runny nose – how romantic.

Huh. Well, he handed me a tissue. That was nice. I nodded my head, whilst blowing my nose. Okay, I don't think this night could get any more emotional. Really, my emotions had gone up and down like a roller coaster – scared, horny, desperate, angry, sad, panic – what next? I didn't think I could possibly take anymore. After my little freak out, I started to regain my focus, my eyes no longer blurring. I wiped away the tears, and tried to regain some humility.

Eric and I had a lot to work out and I wasn't so sure we'd be able to. I couldn't voice it. I was being a coward and avoiding the conversation, once again, but I couldn't ask him when our expiration date hit, so I could avoid the sour ending and just toss it out a couple days before the date. Awful, I was an awful person. Although, I think I established that after I killed my first person. Or vampire. Or whatever.

"Are there any more drastic change in emotions I should be expecting tonight?" Eric asked, still rubbing my back. I let out a choked laugh, shaking my head. I still hadn't grappled my crying under control, though.

I had no idea what to say to Eric. I wasn't so sure I could say those words. I felt them, certainly, but saying them to him was a completely different ball game, one I wasn't so sure I could bat in. Not only that, but I wasn't so sure how I felt about Eric's declaration. On the one hand, I was elated, I had known for a while, even though I hadn't admitted it to myself. On the other hand, this wouldn't end well and the thought of hurting Eric tore me up so badly that I just wanted to curl into a ball until I died. I was being so melodramatic that _I _was getting aggravated with myself – how in the hell was Eric fairing?

"I think," I hiccoughed. "I think we should quit while we're ahead." But were we ahead? I looked over at the clock, checking the time. I turned back to Eric who was very still, his emotions calm, but I felt like he was forcing them. "Happy Easter," I mumbled, playing with the sheets we had messed up during our love making.

Eric guffawed. "That holiday is ridiculous."

"It celebrates the resurrection of Jesus," I defended, although my heart wasn't really into it.

"I resurrected, will you celebrate a day for me?" he asked, and I felt him ease up, and he leaned over and kissed my neck. He gently directed me to lie down and relax. Eric pulled me into his arms, my cheek pressed against his chest. I inhaled cautiously, trying to regain focus.

"How do you want to celebrate it?"

"With lots and lots of sex."

I rolled my eyes. "No chocolate?"

"Only if it's what you want." His voice was smooth like silk, deep, soothing.

"Keep talking," I yawned, and he did. He spoke in a beautiful language that I could only assume was his native tongue. I didn't understand a word he said, but I knew the stories he told me were fantastical, long ago and memorable. I easily drifted off, his low murmur, my background noise, while his proclamation of love the only thing I was truly concentrating on as I remembered...

I woke up at around ten on Easter morning. I felt an arm encasing me against a hard chest. I swear I had never woken up like this before. The room was pitch black, except from the glow of the alarm clock. Eric had me in a strong lock, and I really had to pee. I tried to get out of his hold, but really couldn't. He had one leg draped over both of mine, my butt was pressed into his crotch and he was dead to the world. He weighed a ton. I tried to push his arm off, but I was still too weak and sleepy to find the strength.

"Eric," I grumbled, out of breath. I would go right back to sleep if I could, but I really needed to urinate. I remembered Eric had woken up in Rhodes during the day, he could do that now, right? "Eric!" I exclaimed exasperated. He was holding onto me for dear life. Jesus Christ. "Eric. Let. Me. Go," I said as loudly as my hoarse voice would let me. I relaxed, temporarily giving up. I sat there for a while, wondering how much longer I could last. I tried to remove his arm slowly, hoping maybe that would be a better approach – it wasn't. Maybe if I could produce a strong enough emotion, he'd be woken by the bond.

I couldn't muster a stronger feeling than irritation toward my possessive vampire Viking – who _loved _me. Alright, so he was redeemed a bit. Nevertheless, my human needs were screaming at me to get free so I could feel some relief. I tried to turn in his arms and after much struggling, we were face to face. I put a hand to his cheek, swatting it lightly.

"Eric," I said. His head was downward, into the pillow, and his ear was conveniently at my level, considering my awkward position. "Eric, can you let go of me?" Alright, whispering in his ear only got a twitch out of his dick, but at least it was some form of reaction. "Eric, I will be right back, let go." I rocked myself into him, which didn't do a whole lot, he moved slightly, but not enough for me to wake him out of the dead. "Release me!" I sounded like a genie in a lamp, really, I was running out of options.

We were going to have to talk about this if he expected me to ever sleep down here with him again. I mean it was nice, but a human has to pee, we can't just freeze our bodies all day, what we needed we need NOW.

"Eric," I whined, completely giving up trying to sound strong. "Eric, baby, wake up. Wake up," I said slowly. He finally let out a noise and I hung onto that. "Eric! Can you let go of me?"

He opened up one eye and I let out a sigh of relief. He regarded me, half-awake, lifted his arm slightly and I rolled away, shouting a thanks to him, but I'm sure he was already back to sleep. I took care of my human needs and then wondered how I'd get upstairs to get food. Was this part of Eric's plan? Trap me down here with him for weeks? When he said we had to go to New Orleans, did he have his underground dungeon in mind instead? Of course, this looked nothing like a dungeon, or at least from what I could tell. The bathroom light shone in and I saw a huge dresser on the wall that had the secret door. I rifled through Eric's drawer looking for something to wear, and pulled on one of his black t-shirts that hung mid-thigh.

I found a key pad and saw a green button, I hesitantly pressed it, thinking it'd open the wall for me to exit and thankfully it did. I walked through and it closed behind me like a Star Wars door or something. The room here was window free, and a small table lamp was turned on for a soft ambiance of orange light. I opened the door and went up the stairs to another door where I opened it and was on his first floor, heading to the kitchen. Wow, it sure was a sunny day out. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light change; I squinted and felt my way to the island. I found some actual food in the fridge and made myself a cheese omelette, with a glass of orange juice and some toast. I ate it up quickly, not really remembering the last time I had eaten. Well, that just would not do, especially since Eric was insistent last night that I fatten up. Normally I'd scoff and be like 'no problem', but lately eating had been more of a chore than a pleasure.

I decided to relax in the afternoon sun. I didn't have any sunscreen on me, since Eric hardly had any use for it, so I was very careful not to burn. Closer to dark, I headed back inside and made myself something else to eat before I returned to Eric prior to sunrise. I thought it'd be nice to cuddle up to him when he woke up. I got to the hidden keypad in his basement and then was dumbfounded. I didn't know the password and there was no way a thousand year old vampire would give it to me. I sighed and flopped into one of the chairs. I guess I'd just have to wait the next hour or so. I grabbed a couple books, to decide which one I wanted to read more and then cuddled into a ball, to read in the dim lighting.

I guess I was still tired, and dozed off, the book against my chest. I felt a bit of movement, but I was too comfy to wake up just yet. When I eventually opened my eyes it was because I felt something pressed against my back. I was in Eric's bed and he was very much awake and naked.

"I have to tell you the code, I presume. It would have been much better if you were right here when I woke up," he pressed his mouth to my temple and kissed it sweetly; while his hand was busy doing things that weren't exactly sweet.

"Well that chair was pretty comfortable, so maybe not," I said, snuggling closer, pushing my bottom into him. He chuckled.

"I like you in my shirt, otherwise it'd be off by now," he spoke lowly in my ear, and I quivered.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him before we got too distracted this evening.

"I think I'm going to fuck you in my shirt."

"No about New Orleans," I said.

He sighed. "I'm waiting for Pam to call me back with our booked flight tickets. We might be leaving soon."

"What? I don't have any clothes!" I said alarmed.

"Pam is getting you some and you can go shopping for more," he reasoned.

"Or I could go home and get them myself."

"Don't go," he said and pushed his t-shirt up to my hip. I was already wet for him, as I rolled onto my back and he moved above me. We made love slowly, and fairly quietly. I held onto him, my body a shaking mess, he was so strong and so powerful – I loved to see him lose control and look vulnerable. It didn't last long, because he'd go back to his arrogant self, but I knew him better now. Or I thought I did.

While we lay there, relaxing in post-coital bliss, his phone rang. It was still pretty dark in here and the only light was coming from the half-closed bathroom door. He answered it tersely, his arm around me. I smiled and rested my face in the crook of his neck, smelling and feeling him.

"Sookie, Pam's retrieving your things," Eric relayed.

"She doesn't know what I want! Will I need a dress?" I asked him.

"We'll get you a new one," he said.

"I have some at home, thanks," I said grumpily. I wasn't in the mood to talk about money with him right now.

"Nothing you have will be appropriate. She'll get you your basics, right Pam?" Eric asked to his phone. He was lucky he loosened me up, I was too content in bed to gather energy to argue. He said his goodbyes to Pam and hung up, drawing his full attention back to me. "We have to leave soon."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well it's either now or at around five and then I'd have to be in a coffin for the day and I'd rather be awake when we arrive."

I nodded slowly.

"Pam and Alina will meet us at –," he paused, his phone rang again, he answered it, without a greeting. "Right...yes. Of course." Then he hung up.

"You need to learn some phone manners, mister," I poked his chest.

He got out of bed without giving me time to prepare myself. The bed was empty, his presence gone and he was dressing. He also needed to learn not to be so abrupt with his human girlfriend, or bonded, or whatever.

"We'll be heading to Bon Temps first," Eric announced. He disappeared out of his dark room and I thought he had left already. I was about to get out of bed when Eric came back before my feet hit the ground. He lay my clothes at the end of the bed and I realized they were probably in the foyer, where he had stripped me last night.

"Why are we going to Bon Temps? I thought Pam was getting my stuff."

"She is. You're not going home. We're going to Bill's," Eric said, he pulled out a suitcase from under the bed. He didn't open it, it looked like he was already packed.

"Why are we going to Bill's?" I asked.

"Bill is resisting, even after last night, and so I am there to observe the exchange before we go. Alina will be remaining here so she can continue the exchange." Eric didn't have time to waste, he buttoned up my jeans for me because I was apparently taking too long. I rolled my eyes and he was pulling me out of his dungeon.

"Can you give a girl a second to collect herself you barbarian vampire?" I snapped. He ignored me. He was locking doors, punching in codes in secrets pads and we were up the stairs and on the main floor, heading to the garage.

We arrived in Bon Temps in no time at all, due to Eric's erratic driving. I had broken out into a cold sweat, fearful for my life, and I looked at him accusingly when he opened the passenger door of his Corvette.

"This won't take long," he said, holding my hand. We said brief hellos to Bubba, and Alina bounded down the stairs jumping right in front of us.

"He took my blood last night but all of a sudden he's too good for it!" she said matter-of-factly. "Honestly, if it's going to be a fight every night, then I'm not going to do this anymore. I'm not glamouring him because Sookie asked me to." My heart stopped when she threatened not to give Bill blood anymore. I peered into the living room where I saw Pam sitting, sipping a True Blood, a bag on the floor by her feet. I assumed it was my bag.

"Would you like to join us, lover?" I looked back at Eric who was ready to go upstairs with Alina to Bill. I remembered how I responded last night and felt a bit nervous and guilty. Eric gave me a curious look, but we said nothing as we went upstairs.

It felt really weird to be standing there at the end of Bill's bed, watching Alina bite into her wrist and feeing a resentful Bill. Unlike yesterday, Bill couldn't ogle me with Eric standing by my side. He would frequently chance glances at me, his gaze boring into mine. I had to look away. I couldn't help but feel a little bothered by the display, but it wasn't like yesterday. I felt more level-headed with Eric by my side, holding my hand. When Bill and Alina relaxed, she licked her wrist. I don't think Bill was happy at all that Eric was there to witness his weak moment. I could understand that. Eric gave a curt nod when it was over and we walked out of the room, Alina right on our heels. When we got to the hall, Eric turned to Alina.

"You'll have to stay here and continue to feed him. I'll talk to you soon, your appearance in New Orleans may be required at some point. Perhaps the gala," Eric said thoughtfully.

Alina nodded and Eric handed her a key. I guessed Alina would be staying at Eric's while we were away. Only blonds allowed at Casa de Viking Vampire.

We were heading to New Orleans and I could only feel my anxiety taking a hold of all my feelings while we were on the plane. I hoped to God nothing bad would happen – but, as soon as the thought reached me I cursed myself for being so stupid as to think it. Now, something bad would probably happen.

**R/R!!!**


	16. And Just Take Off Your Dress

**AN: Alright. My plan for this story is coming to an end so I will be spending some time plotting the rest because it's not over and I have no idea what to do next. Note #1: Believe me, if I didn't have as much homework as I do, I would be producing these chapters a lot faster. Note #2: I've been writing a lot of Sookie-Eric sex lately. I just realized how much, when I edited this chapter. I hope no one minds. Note #3: Up until chapter 19, I was basing this story loosely off of a song, which has provided me with the titles of the chapters. Now, I need a new song and I'm struggling with finding one. So I guess when I get the new song, it will be like part 2 of the story, without seperating the story. Note #4: Thank you for the reviews! I'm almost at 200! YAY!! Note #5: I hope you like this chapter. Note #6: This chapter is a build-up of what's to come. I tried to make it longer, but this was all I had in me.**

Chapter 16: And Just Take Off Your Dress

I thought a lot about what I would say to Eric. He hadn't said those three words again since last night. I wondered what it'd be like to be in his position, if I had said it first, and he had cried. I couldn't exactly picture him ever crying, it was weird to think of. Either way, I'm sure I would have felt awful. I did love him. When I thought about it, I wasn't sure what that meant. I didn't want to get in too deep with Eric, only for the rug to be yanked out from underneath us. But, would loving him be too crazy? I did love him, though. I had for a very long time. I had wanted to say it. I just – my thoughts were interrupted by a bout of turbulence, Eric looked at me expectantly, feeling my anxiety through the bond. I smiled at him as reassuringly as I could.

We were just about to land in New Orleans. We boarded at a private wing that Eric had made connections with and got us on a private jet. It was really neat, but I was too overwhelmed to explore it much. It was just after one in the morning, when the plane landed. We were in another private hanger that belonged to the King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada.

I felt afraid, gazing at Pam and Eric, who were expressionless – heightening my worry. They were concentrating too hard on being too cool. I stifled a yawn, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting to my feet, lifting my bag, slinging it on my shoulder. Eric had his bag and Pam had hers, the plane door opened and we were soon on solid ground – to which, I was relieved. I disliked flying.

Eric exited first, followed by me, then Pam. Victor Madden was waiting with, literal, open arms. I slunk back, cautious. Eric stood half in front of me. He nodded at Victor.

"The King has been waiting for you, Eric, we thought you'd be here last night," Victor said, a shit-eating grin on his face. Creepy. "Ms. Stackhouse, it's a pleasure to see you again."

I found myself doing an odd curtsey, "How-de-do," I murmured. Pam gave me an incredulous look. I was too tired to worry about formalities, honestly. I was also really nervous. Victor laughed, obnoxiously and led us out of the hanger to a car.

We all piled into the limo. Victor on the side seat, and me squished between Eric and Pam. "So, Miss Stackhouse, what are your plans for the day?"

I thought about that, fretting over what he could possibly do to me during the day, but then I realized he was just as much of a vampire as the ones next to me – he would be sleeping during the day. "I'll be catching up with a friend," I said easily.

"Would that be the talented Amelia Broadway?" he asked. Oh yeah, he met her when the vampires all circled my house threateningly, wanting to break down the door and kill Eric. We were in a really bad position here in New Orleans. I went cold and nodded, unable to find my voice. "We've been conversing with her about her witchcraft. I believe she'll be doing some work for us in the near future." No – this was great, if they wanted leverage with me, they would use Amelia. Eric had to have sensed my panic.

"She's very good," I said weakly.

"Many of the other kings and queens of America will be in New Orleans this week, Sookie. The ones, who missed you at the summit in Rhodes, are very anxious to meet your acquaintance...Eric, of course, we have much to discuss with Felipe. You'll have about an hour to settle into your room and then at around three, we'll have our meeting. Miss Stackhouse, your presence is required for that one. I understand as a human, you need your sleep, but it is inherent that you are present this night."

Overwhelmed, that's what I was. I was nodding my head about like bobble-head. The limo eventually stopped and I was reacquainted with the ex-Queen Sophie Anne's royal quarters. It was a tall business building and I was under the impression that we would be staying here. Fantastic. I stuck close to Eric's side as we strode into the building, looking important. Several tourists snapped our photo. There weren't as many admirers as there used to be. New Orleans was cleaning up and doing their best.

I remembered meeting Rasul here, and I looked around for him. I liked Rasul. I didn't see him though and I wondered if he was okay after the takeover. I remembered hearing that he was fine, but that was months ago. Maybe he left Louisiana, hell, if I were him, I would too.

I wasn't paying much attention to what Eric and Victor were talking about. I was getting creepy stares from a lot of the vampires here, guards and visitors alike. Eventually Victor bid us a 'see you soon' and we were handed off to a sallow looking vampire whose job it was to lead us to our rooms. Eric gripped my hand and I looked up at him curiously. His face was impassive, and he didn't offer me a look.

We were shown to a room, it opened to a huge sitting area, with a nice TV that was far better than the one I had at home. To the right side was one bedroom and across the other side was another. Eric claimed the bigger one, of course, and Pam settled into her own. She was surprisingly quiet tonight. Eric closed the bedroom door behind me, but really what was the point? Pam could probably hear it all...Huh, I guess we couldn't have sex when she was _right there_. My heart sunk at that.

"Sookie, my wife," Eric said. I whirled around confused as to where the hell that came from and he embraced me, his mouth on mine. I tried to push him off but he was very insistent on a kiss. What the hell? And then I realized. We were at Felipe headquarters. Here, in vampire territory, Eric was my husband. Oh for crying out loud. I kissed him back, but maybe not as enthusiastic as I usually would be. My brain was processing our new marital status. Okay, so it wasn't that new. But, did we have to act like newlyweds or something? How the hell would we manage that? Lots of sex? We already did _that_.

How come he hadn't warned me about this before? Did he forget?

Eric pulled away and met my eyes meaningfully. Was the room bugged? To think, Eric hadn't even realized that could be a possibility when we were in Dallas a year and a half ago. Now he was concerned about that. There's another reason why we couldn't have sex, with all those creepy vampires listening in. Oh, no, they probably expected us to because we were newlywed. Shit, that was going beyond my comfort level.

"What can I say?" I asked. I tried to say it easily but it might have sounded a bit frightful.

"Whatever you want," he kissed my forehead and patted the bed he just sat on. "Care to join me?" he had a mischievous glint and I could feel my lower region hum into life.

"Pam is in the other room," I whispered.

"She won't mind," he whispered back.

"I mind," I said.

"You know you want it," he took off his shirt and my eyes widened. His arrogance was incredibly sexy right now and I was having a hard time diverting my attention from his arms. They were so lovely. "In addition, you didn't have a problem with blowing me in your yard the other day." My heart rate increased at his words. I looked away, stubbornly.

"I should change out of these clothes. I can't believe I walked in here looking all...frumpy."

"I'll take them off for you."

"Eric – Eric!" I screamed. He snatched me from my spot near the door and tumbled on top of me on the bed. He didn't look like he'd back down easily. I huffed and said, "Fine, but be quiet."

"Yes," he said giving me a serious look.

"Don't mock me," I said. I lifted my body up a bit while he pulled my shirt off. I thought again about him telling me he loved me. I felt hot. I put my hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to mine. His hand slipped behind my back and unsnapped my bra expertly. He pulled it from my chest and put his full attention to my breasts. I realized that maybe it was me who had to be the quiet one. I bit my lower lip and concentrated on being silent while he flicked and kneaded and licked and suckled on my nipples. I made a noise at the back of my throat.

"Shh," he scolded, undoing my jeans. "We don't want anyone to know what we're doing," he said in undertone.

"Shut up or I'll stop this right now," I murmured back.

He gave me a look of scepticism, peeling my panties off my legs, while his mouth reattached itself back to my breasts. I was really having a hard time not making any noise, so I found I was mostly holding my breath. Eric's hand went between my legs, testing to see if I was ready, boy was I. He pulled away from my chest and put his mouth to my center. I gasped, remembering to keep quiet. I felt like I should just put my whole fist in my mouth. Or grab a pillow and attempt to suffocate myself. Eric moved his lips and tongue to my thigh and put two fingers back inside me. I watched him go to the inside of my thigh, his fangs out, and he bit. I nearly shrieked from pleasure and surprise. I forgot to breathe as I thrashed on the bed, my face turning red. When he drank enough he pulled off his pants.

He moved me around so he sat at the edge of the bed and I straddled his lap. I lowered onto his length, and stilled for a couple moments. We adjusted and felt one another. The intensity made me want to moan, so Eric kissed me. We rocked slowly at our own pace. My heart pounded in my ears, and felt light and full of love. I loved him. I really did.

I didn't want to say it when we may be bugged, or when Pam was on the other side of the door. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it to myself, as we stared into the others eyes, riding out our pleasure. We didn't last long. I moaned lowly, I couldn't help it, as I climaxed and Eric kissed me, our tongues cautiously tasting. I was breathing heavily, peacefully, and he hugged me to him. I could feel our love. He knew it. I just hadn't said it yet. I sighed, hugging him back tightly.

He grunted, shifting under me. "You should take my blood," he said suddenly. I opened my mouth to protest. "Sookie, I want you to." He looked at me pointedly. Oh, I see. He wanted me to smell of him when we went to see Felipe. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. He went to go bite into his wrist, but I bit into his shoulder, shocking him. He shouted.

"Keep quiet," I pulled away from his blood. He groaned and put a hand at the back of my head to go back to sucking his neck. I did so, smiling. When I drank enough as I could take and Eric had hardened inside me again, we made love a bit quicker than before. We spent ourselves probably in less than a minute. I pulled off him sooner than I would have liked, but I wanted to clean up before we left to see the King.

When I emerged, I quickly pulled on the same dress I had worn to Fangtasia about a week ago, when I first met Appius. Eric wasn't in the room, so I assumed he was in the living area talking to Pam. I put a bit of light make-up on and some perfume, then quickly ran a brush through my hair.

I was right about Eric and Pam discussing the plan for tonight. I'd probably be walking into it blind, come to think of it. I made my way to sit beside Eric who was on the couch. Pam lounged in a wing-back arm-chair. Eric leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. I linked my arm through his and he gave me a private look that had me forget to breathe.

Pam, Eric and I exited our room and started down the hall. I had no idea where we were going. I had been in these quarters before but never in this part. We reached an entrance hall, which separated into different directions. A few vampires were crowded around, and glanced our way only briefly. Unfortunately, one vampire in particular crossed the hall toward us.

He was probably an inch or two above six feet tall, he had a good head of hair that was short, dark brown, his eyes were a bright green that startled this girl, causing me to stare at their depth. With the way he held himself, you could tell he was old – and important. He had a hard set jaw, and a naturally furrowed brow that made him look as if he was always scowling – but boy, was he handsome. I gulped nervously, feeling a tad uncomfortable as he stood in front of us, exchanging serious nods with Eric.

"It has been a while," he remarked, regarding me briefly. I saw his nose twitch and a look of surprise flash across his features. He suddenly became interested in me and I wondered if he smelled my fairyness.

"I didn't know you would be here," Eric said. My vampire knew something was up. He stood in front of me a bit, his position shifting into possessive. I would roll my eyes and complain if this new vampire wasn't significantly standing as if he had immense power. "Sookie this is Caleb, the King of California, Oregon and Washington." Jesus, that made him in charge of the whole west coast.

"Indeed," he said. I saw his eyes move to my neck. Oh, great. "What is your connection with Sookie, Eric?" His voice sent chills down my spine.

"She is mine," Eric said, easily. It was declared differently from how Bill would say it. Eric merely mentioned it, Bill would swear it.

"Ah," Caleb's gaze returned to Eric. "This is the girl I heard much about. You have quite the reputation," he said to me. I couldn't help but feel a thrill at him acknowledging me instead of ignoring me. "Felipe mentioned you the other day. Correct me if I'm wrong, Eric, but are you bonded by the knife?"

"That is true," Eric said.

"I am surprised." He didn't look it, although, from the tone of his voice, I could detect the – awe? "Well, Eric. You must bring Sookie with you next month when I marry the Queen of British Columbia and Yukon."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Will Alaska be next, Caleb?"

A smile broke across his features and I thought I saw a young boy on those ancient features. "We will see." That was scary. I felt bad for Alaska. Could vampires have two spouses? Polygamy? I mean, they didn't object to anyone's sexual orientation so I wouldn't doubt them giving the thumbs up to plural marriage. "I believe you will like my home. I have a fantastic garden that I hear is quite something in the sunlight," he winked at me. I smiled back, feeling less tense than before around him.

"Thank you...your majesty," I added at the end. I hadn't heard Eric royally address him, but it was all I could think to say.

Caleb braced himself and said, "It's too bad about the fairies. So few have stayed behind since Niall closed the portal. They are few and far between now. One must really look – humans with a hint of fairy blood are something to treasure." He didn't look at me. Eric stilled, expressionless.

"That's very true. But the fairies could be a pain, so I can't say I miss them," my vampire replied.

"We'll hold onto their essence as best we can," his eyes flashed to me temporarily before returning back to Eric. "I'll see you around, I'm sure," he said. He reached forward and grabbed my hand, kissing the back. Good Lord. "A pleasure meeting you, charming Sookie." As soon as we were away, Eric grabbed the hand Caleb had just let go, and rubbed his thumb, across the back where I had just been kissed.

"You're quite the vampire charmer, Sookie," Pam said with mirth.

We continued on, down this hall, and that one until we reached the end with grand double doors and two guards standing outside. Alright, I was officially intimidated. And nervous. Yep. I squeezed Eric's grip and we waited outside while the vampire guards went to check to see if it was okay that we came in.

A guard came back out and said, "She will stay here," he gestured to Pam. My eyes widened, feeling more unnerved.

"That's fine. Pam," Eric nodded to her, and put a hand to the small of my back, urging me forward. We entered, what I assumed was, Felipe's office. It was large, with several chairs, and a desk in the center. Felipe rose from his seat, with Victor close by his side. What was with vampires and being ridiculously good-looking? I noticed there were several other guards placed strategically around the room. I couldn't help but feel like we'd been placed in the lion's den.

"Sookie Stackhouse," Felipe announced in his Spanish accent, rounding the desk and buttoning up his suit. He reached me and clasped my hand in his, kissing it. My hand was being all slutty today. I smiled as pleasantly as I could.

I did a curtsey-bob thing and said, "Hello again, your majesty." God, it sounded so weird saying things like that – it also made me want to giggle at the absurdity of it all.

"Eric," exchanged a brief glance with his sheriff. "You both must sit." He gestured to the seats and we complied.

I crossed my legs and held my hands together in my lap, my back straight. I couldn't relax even if I tried. I felt as if the tension in the room was suffocating me. There was some serious hostility in here.

"I suppose I owe you best wishes, Miss Stackhouse."

"Hmm?" I wondered.

"You're official bound to Eric."

"Oh! Right, thank you very much, sir." I gave him my crazy-Sookie grin. Okay, this was where your years of acting cool when your insides were in utter turmoil would come in handy. You've been training for this moment, girl. Right. Sure. I could do this.

"I'm very pleased that you and Eric are here. There may have been some untoward tenacity that I hope can be cleared up right away." Excuse me? Was he trying to make amends with Eric? Was he scared of Eric? I just gave Felipe de Castro an agreeable look. "I value you're loyalty, Eric. And Sookie you are a gift to us all." Eep. I did not like the sound of that.

"Thank you, sir," I said. Felipe raised an eyebrow, giving me an incredulous look.

"I have never met a human such as you, Miss Stackhouse. I admit, I was more than a little shocked at your relationship with Eric, I believe the steps you took were drastic - nevertheless, I can appreciate his commitment to you. That said, I would never have done anything to make you uncomfortable or to pressure you into doing something against your will." Why was he telling me this? "Eric, are you compliant?"

"Yes, your majesty," he bowed his head to Felipe. "I would never allow doubt to hinder your faith in me."

"I agree," Felipe said, coldly. Man, this guy had like bipolar disorder. One second he's all warm in greeting me and Eric, the next he's threatening my vampire because, from what I can tell, he's terrified of him. Eric was pretty daunting. He was very smart, respected and resourceful. But Eric didn't want to be king. There was no planned takeover...right? Suddenly I wasn't as sure as I once was. Perhaps Felipe's plan to bring Eric here was so he could dangle my free-will over the sheriff of Area 5? Through subtle hints of power and position, he was manoeuvring himself in the way of any plan Eric may have had in taking over the throne. I felt dizzy. No, no, no, I wasn't ready for this. I wanted to put my head between my legs, but that would give away the act I'm playing.

There was silence now, as we all went over all the implications, all the secrets and all the threat through every glance that the three vampires were directing at one another.

"I hope you're excited for the gala tomorrow night, Miss Stackhouse," Victor finally broke through.

"Oh, yes, I am," I said. I hadn't thought about it at all. In fact, I didn't have a dress to wear. Maybe I could go shopping with Amelia later today.

"I hope your sleeping arrangements are to your liking," Felipe said.

"Yes, they are," Eric said.

Goodbye, now. I want to go to sleep. I thought about what a long night I had. How many times had Eric and I had sex? This was a good distraction to contemplate about. So while I concentrated on relaxing on (in some ways) dirty thoughts, Felipe and Eric discussed vampire things I really did not want to know about. I felt my eyes droop, and my head lull to the side.

"If you'll excuse us, we would like to rest for the remainder of the night," Eric stood to his feet. I woke from my dozing with a start and jumped up. I smiled sleepily and gave them a small wave. I wasn't sure if Felipe and Victor looked amused or annoyed by my behaviour. I couldn't see how I could please them, so I just got the hell out of there as fast as I could.

We walked back to our room, with me practically sleep-walking, the exhaustion hitting me suddenly. Eric held me up, holding my arm, and I leaned heavily against his side. We said goodbye to Pam in our living area and went back to our room, closing the door firmly. I kicked off my shoes slowly, struggling with enough strength to bend over and undo the little clasps on my heels. Eric pulled my dress over my head. I looked at the clock to see it was nearly sunrise. Eric wasn't exactly moving at top speed either. Eric took off his clothes and we crawled into bed. Eric pulled me close to his chest.

"Don't squeeze the life out of me, please," I mumbled. He loosened his grip and chose to just drape and arm over me. "Thank you," I yawned, feeling sleep sucker me in. We could talk about everything when he woke up in about twelve hours. I had slept for long enough that Eric was deeply dead, when at around nine my phone rang. I groaned and swore. I pushed Eric's arm off me and grabbed it to silence the annoying ringing. "What?" I whined.

"Hey, Sookie! Let's go shopping!" Amelia said gleefully on the other line.

"Not yet. Give me time," I said.

"Alright I'll pick you up at noon," and she hung up. I complained, while I set the alarm for another two hours and slumped back on the bed, inching back to Eric, and putting his arm across my stomach. I looked at his face one last time before succumbing to sleep.

**Read and Review, folks!! (It makes me happy.)  
**


	17. We Can Go Dancing

**AN****: Guys can we make 200 reviews happen? I THINK WE CAN! Thanks for the reviews, they are like crack. I need more, I can't describe it! Alright. I've already started the next chapter, so we'll see how it goes! Have fun and enjoy!**

P.S: Follow me on twitter for regular updates on this story: greenlemonsFF

P.P.S: This story is plotted until chapter 25!! I got some exciting stuff planned (although I might end up combining chapters so it could be less).

Chapter 17: We Can Go Dancing

I had forgotten about Amelia's energy level. I was glad to see her doing well after Tray, she was still hurting, but she admitted that getting out of Bon Temps helped a bit. She was also very enthusiastic about my own healing – trying to get me back into my old rhythm as best she could. We shopped for a while. I was looking for good deals on a dress that wouldn't be too trashy or cheap. I was having a hard time finding anything that was in my budget. Amelia told me she had a few dresses at home that might work for me. I was bigger than Amelia, but since I had lost this weight, we both agreed that her stuff should fit me alright.

I hadn't been at Amelia's place since the last time I was in New Orleans. It appeared to have faired quite well during Katrina. Amelia proudly showed off the work that had been done, and quickly led me to her room, to her closet. Boy, did Amelia love to shop. I thought I had seen the extent of her garments back home, but she had a truck-load more than I could imagine. She had lent me a dress to the last royal gathering in the city I had attended, back when Sophie-Anne was queen.

We rifled through her clothes, this dress, that dress. I tried on one, two, three...seven, and finally I found the right one. It looked best on me than all the others. I had no idea where Amelia had gotten this gown. It was absolutely beautiful – I fell in love with it and was willing to declare it (which was very easy to do with a dress, not so much with a human, er, vampire). It was an off-white strapless gown that plunged down between my breasts, to about midway on my torso, pushing up my cleavage. It hugged my curves all the way to the flowing end, pooling around my feet, hiding them from view. There were silver flowered patterns all over and with my renewed tan, and long blond hair, it would be perfect. I needed some shoes, and luckily Amelia and I were the same size, and she lent me some silver heels. I sighed, happy with Amelia's free option than the hundreds of _no ways_ I had come across today.

Amelia drove me back to the royal residence, or whatever you wanted to call it – tourist trap. I had about an hour left before sunset. I guess all the guards were told that I was okay and to let me through because I had no real problems getting in. I showed them some ID, they asked me a couple questions and then I was getting back to my room. I wondered if I should crawl back into bed with Eric or start to get ready. I jumped in the shower instead, knowing for a fact that if Eric was awake when I was in here, he might join me, and then it might take forever to show up to the ball. I shaved my legs and under my arms, humming all the way.

I dried myself off, feeling fresh as a daisy. I rubbed lotion all over my skin, blew my hair dry and then quickly jumped into bed for his wake-up time. Almost as soon as I put my head down, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me on top of him. I laid down on kiss his chest, our pelvises nearly parallel, I could feel him twitch back to life.

"We've got a gala to go to," I warned him, before he could even open his eyes.

"It's not till nine," he said, his hands moving to my bottom, one hand slipping past and reaching my core. I gritted my teeth, digging my chin into his chest.

"I have to get ready," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Did you find a dress?"

"Yep."

"Good. I'll pay for it."

Instead of getting mad I said, "Nope, no need. Amelia lent me one."

"Mmm," was all he said. His erection was pushing against me now.

"We should wait until after the party."

"Why?" he asked, a finger sliding into me. I pushed my forehead into him, and wiggled on his hand. "Kiss me," he ordered. I scooted up his body and our lips met. We were slow, and intent on one another, until his hand went to my hair and deepened our kiss, our tongues touching. I groaned into his mouth. I just took a shower! I had to get ready! I pulled away from his mouth and tried to get off him. His hands suddenly grabbed my wrists. "What are you doing?" he truly looked perplexed.

"I have to get ready," I said.

"After."

"No. I just took a shower."

"And you smell lovely, but you can take another one with me, just as soon as I..." two fingers were in me before I could try to get off him again, my legs on either side of his hips.

"Eric," I ground into his hand. "No, stop. Give me the time I need. Don't you want me to look pretty?"

"You're perfect, lover," he said. I lifted my leg up, and rolled away from him, believing, in that moment, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I scrambled out of bed and he stared at me in disbelief, his erection looking painfully large.

"Do you want the bathroom first?" I asked, feeling guilty. I gave him a weak smile.

He was on his feet in a blink. "I might as well find some relief. I'll be quick for you to get yourself in order," he said, striding into the washroom. Aw jeez. I hoped he wasn't mad. I sighed, annoyed with myself, my feet taking me to the bathroom, following him. He was already in the shower. I put my hair up to keep it from getting wet again and I climbed into the shower with him, his back to me, facing the water. He didn't say anything as my arms circled around him and grabbed his hard cock. I pressed myself into his back, and stroked him until he found his release. He let out a long groan and I hopped out of the shower before he could collect himself. I grabbed a towel, dried myself off and then went back into the bedroom to get myself ready.

I started to work on my hair, brushing it, smoothing it out. I decided I would leave it down. I began to put some of my make-up on, when Eric emerged. Believe me, if I wasn't so insistent on getting ready earlier, I would've jumped him then and there. He winked at me, while he got out his bag and said he would change in Pam's room. Soon after, Pam came in to get ready with me.

I sat on the bed and started to do my nails, my legs crossed. I chose a clear nail polish, wanting to look simple and elegant, yet drop-dead gorgeous.

"Alina will be coming tonight," Pam said.

"How?" I asked flummoxed. Would she take the private plane? Could she drive in time?

"Fly," Pam said as if it were obvious.

"She can fly?" I hadn't known. I mean, obviously Eric wasn't the only vampire who could, but how popular could flying be among the undead?

"I suppose she received that trait from Eric's blood," Pam shrugged. "I did not."

"Can Appius fly?" I asked. I couldn't imagine him being even more of a pain than if he could fly.

"No, he can't. It must have skipped a generation," Pam said. I wondered if she was joking about that. It was something humans regularly said – _oh the twin gene skips a generation._ I smiled to myself, finishing up my make-up. I started to blow-dry my hair properly, running the brush through it. I considered curling it, but decided to just let it fall naturally. I wasn't sure how I would settle the boob problem. My boobs looked fine in the dress without a bra, so I guess I would go that route. I pulled on a white lace thong and Pam helped me do up the dress. I adjusted it and stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

I looked pretty damn good. I took Pam's appreciative look as a compliment – two years ago, I might've been creeped out by her stares. Pam was all ready in a nice deep purple floor length gown with thick straps.

I felt a bit nervous about leaving the confines of the bedroom which apparently reeked of sex (Pam pointed out none too nicely). When I exited, Eric's back was to me. He was on the phone. His blond hair, look soft and clean. His broad shoulders looked as if they were straining nicely against his black tux. I felt my breath escape my body as I waited for him to turn around. He hung up and did so. He wore a bowtie – which I found sexily endearing. The white shirt underneath had black buttons, closed with his black two-piece suit. He looked so delicious. His eyes scanned me up and down, he smirked, his eyes glinting, he advanced toward me and kissed my head.

"I'll forgive you for taking your time getting ready," he said, whispering in my ear, "You are beautiful, Sookie." I shivered at his words and kissed his neck, which was _right there_ looking all inviting. He growled and moved to kiss my lips.

"We don't have all night, you two," Pam said. I agreed. Right now, I was a quivering mess and we really had a party to get to.

We walked down to the large room that separated into many different hallways. Several vampires, humans and shifters were in separate groups, chatting before entering the hall where I supposed the ball would be held. Wherever that was. Pam ventured off though, as if she had far more interesting people to see. She probably did.

The powerful vampire Caleb saw us. With just a quick glance, Eric led us over to the group of people that stood around the King of nearly the whole west coast.

"Sookie, you look ravishing," Caleb said. I mean, even though he was paying me attention, I didn't feel like he was trying to make a move on me. He was being very respectful. I had met some other people over the years, human, vampire, shifter, who would ogle, and make it all too clear their intentions were disgusting. Hell, I got that feeling with Eric when I first met him too.

"Thank you very much, sir," I said.

Caleb turned back to the crowd. "You all know the great Eric Northman, and this is his bonded, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Eric – I hadn't heard anything about your bond. Did you not have a ceremony?" a female vampire looked floundered. She was wonderfully tall, wore a short dress that showed off the most enviable long legs. I felt stumpy.

But, wait a minute. After admiring her, her words sunk in. Did bonded couples normally have ceremonies? What? I had nothing to say, so I just flashed my crazy smile.

"It was very private," Eric said. "Victor played witness."

"What an honour," a straight-faced vampire said. He didn't look like he meant his words though. But he also was void of all sarcasm.

"Stackhouse? You wouldn't happen to be famed telepath, would you young girl?" the same female vampire asked. Anger flashed. Young girl? I felt Eric's hand grip my waist warningly.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"I hope Felipe is treating you well," another female vampire said. She looked as if she was turned vampire when she was twelve. What a shame. I felt pity for her, despite the influx of sympathetic looks I received from vampires for being so pathetically human.

To my surprise, Alina popped up in between two male vampires, who looked startled. If she could surprise vampires at her speed, then Jesus, Eric's first child was something else.

"Felipe knows who he's dealing with," she piped up. She was wearing a daringly short dress, with scary looking black heels. I mean, they were gorgeous, but they looked elaborately difficult to walk in. I admired her for it. Her dress went mid thigh, and was an array, twist of black, purple, silver colours on her low cut bodice, thin strapped, dress. It gathered at the waist, and fell out, subtley. She had a substantial amount of chest, I noticed, with her cleavage prominent. She was really beautiful. Her hair fanned out down her back, all loose. She had it in a way that some women spend hours perfecting with gels and sprays, but it looked like she barely even ran a comb through it.

"Alina, vision of beauty," Caleb said, laughing. He looked absolutely pleased to see her. "Last time I saw you, you swore you'd never return to the States, had you not?"

"I kept to my promise until now," she said.

Eric wasn't listening to a word that was being said. I tried to keep up, but I was distracted, by my vampire, whose mouth was in my hair, sniffing, rubbing his hand along my back, hip and waist. He was horny and he was letting everyone here know it. They didn't mind, though I could see a few fangs out. I was a bit embarrassed by the attention he was giving me, but also proud. Like, he was _mine_ – and oh my God I can't believe I just thought that. I felt myself blush, irritated and also pleased.

"Caleb, save a dance for me. Eric, take us to the ball," Alina jumped through the circle, flashing past everyone's conversation and linked her arm with Eric's. He straightened up. We left them and headed down the hall that was the most trafficked. "I really like your dress, Sookie," Alina leaned over Eric.

"Thank you, Alina," I said. "I think you're the only one who could pull off that dress." I nodded to her. She laughed charmingly. Her smile perfectly wide and I noticed she had a dimple on one side of her cheek. Of course, she had to be more adorable and beautiful.

"I trust everything went well, with Bill tonight," Eric said.

"Yes. He was sour though. I think he wanted to come," she mused.

"He is too ill," Eric stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes and we were, suddenly in a gorgeous hall. The decorations were simple and elegant. There was a huge dance floor and several tables spread out around it. There was a band, with brass and strings at the far end, playing a wonderfully speedy song. Vampires really knew how to remain classy despite the bloody rep.

"How old is Caleb?" I asked Eric, curiosity getting the better of me. The thought was just too vivid for me to brush away. I had a feeling he was older than my company.

Eric looked across the hall. His gaze was snapping quickly around, as if he were looking for exits. My heart kicked into panic mode. "Over two thousand years old," Eric finally said, sensing my tension. Oh God. Something was going to happen tonight. That's why Alina was here. That's why she left Bill.

"What's going on?" I hissed. Alina and Eric regarded me coolly.

"Sookie, calm down," Eric said.

"What. Is. Going. On?" I said through my teeth.

"Nothing is going on. Everything will be fine, my lover. Care to dance?" he whisked me away from Alina, before I could blatantly tell him _no._ I saw Pam chatting up a supe girl, while I twirled around. He was moving us so fast that I couldn't regroup my gall.

"Eric, stop," I said. He pulled me closer to his chest. "Stop," I tried to push away, feeling immensely frustrated with my bonded.

"Sookie, will you trust me?"

"I don't like secrets being kept from me. You know that!" I accused, shoving at his chest again.

"You are overreacting."

"You're being an ass!"

"An ass?!"

"May I cut in, Eric?" We both whirled around – breaking our little bubble of relationship turmoil, glaring at the intruder. It was Appius. Okay, Eric, dance the night away! Hold onto me tight! Eric gave my waist a squeeze, before stepping aside. What? He gave me a meaningful look just as Appius put his arms around me, my blood turning cold.

I looked over his shoulder at Eric who stepped to the wall to watch us. I saw several human girls pounce at the tall, beautiful Viking who abandoned his date. I felt a surge of jealously, keeping my eye on those girls. Wow, my irritation toward those sluts made me forget that I was in the arms of a man who was trying very hard to separate me from Eric. Or whatever it was he was doing. Perhaps Franz was working on his own?

"You're very warm, Miss Stackhouse," Appius said in my ear. Ew. That was gross. I felt like my senses were working in overdrive. "Eric has excellent taste in women."

I felt like reminding him that he was primarily gay, but something told me Appius would only find me cute for saying that. We were dancing far longer than I ever wanted. This was one long song. Eventually when it ended, fluidly, Eric danced me out of his maker's arms. I was pressed firmly, possessively into the Viking's body.

He pulled me into the corner, the music and party going on. He stopped and I was backed against the wall, he leaned over me, his body covering mine from anyone's view. I felt shaky – my mind whizzing about, wondering what I could do to get myself out of Appius' grasp – or Franz's, or Felipe's...I had to think of something. I couldn't live like this forever! I sighed and put a hand to my eye, forgetting I was wearing make-up.

"Can we go back to our room?" I asked him. I felt a large lump reach my throat as if I were about to cry. Oh for the love of – straighten up Sookie! I stiffened and stood up to my full height, which included heels tonight. "No, never mind. We're doing this."

"Doing what, exactly, dear one?" I caught Eric's expression, and it was hesitant. He looked, dare I say it, worried. I refused to have Eric Northman look unsure! My irritation got the best of me and I was lashing out at Eric.

"Stop that, right now," I smacked his chest. It did nothing of course.

His brows furrowed, glancing down at where I had just hit him, unfazed. "What?" he asked.

"You're Eric Northman, you don't look unsure! You look confident, cool, powerful, you got that?" I was giving a thousand year old vampire a pep talk.

He gave me an incredulous look. "What are you rambling about now, Sookie? You get so excited about the most mundane things..."

I huffed, crossing my arms. Obviously the vampire didn't want to admit that he was nervous. I could feel it. Many different emotions churned inside him. Maybe I shouldn't be pointing these out in public, but I couldn't exactly talk to him telepathically, now could I?

"Oh, Eric," said a voice. Eric peered over his arm that was braced against the wall by my head. I looked under his arm and saw Victor and Appius. "Sorry to interrupt, but the king would like a meeting with you and your maker. Perhaps, Miss Stackhouse could find something to eat while you are occupied."

Oh, shit. Appius was there so he could make Eric come if he put up a fight. I couldn't see how I could get into trouble here at the ball, but then trouble always had a way of finding me. But Alina and Pam were around here somewhere, so I should be fine. Right?

"It's alright, Eric, I'll be fine. I'll go look for Pam," I said, putting a hand on his chest. I could see something and _feel_ something snap inside Eric. As if he finally made a big decision. He straightened up, his full height, towering over his maker and Victor. I could see the two of them look surprised as Eric radiated the power I had ordered him to acquire only moments ago. He was the Eric Northman I knew and loved. He didn't say goodbye to me, but casually, arrogantly walked to Victor and Appius, who looked in awe of his child.

"We will make it brief. I have plans with my bonded tonight." He _told_ them. I felt myself getting wet at his voice, his authority. I had no idea what was up and what was down. I watched the three vampires exit the hall and I was left alone at the ball. I tried to convince myself that this would work out. The last time I was at a ball in New Orleans it ended pretty awful, so my past experience wasn't reassuring.

Here I was in a lovely gown, at an elegant supernatural party and my date had just left me. I walked around the sidelines. I got stopped by some type of were who asked me to dance but I said no, and continued on my way. There were several exits on the side of the walls and I found myself peering out into the hallways, where groups of people had taken a break from the atmosphere in the ballroom. I had no idea where Alina or Pam was. I was mildly surprised that they didn't pop right at my side when Eric had left, but he hadn't exactly the opportunity to order them to stick by me.

I was about to turn around and head back into the party when I felt a void behind me, the mind empty and vampiric. I looked behind me and was full of dread at the sight of Franz. Just great.

"Miss Stackhouse," his hand whipped out and gripped my upper arm. I gasped at the pressure he was applying. Suddenly, we were very much alone in the hallway. Naturally. Convenient for the villain, inconvenient for the human who wanted to live. Wasn't it always this way? He backed me up into the wall, his expression determined and lethal. I tried to remain calm, collected – on the outside, of course. This wasn't dissimilar to what Eric had only just done. But I felt safe with him – with Franz, decidedly not. "Just you and me."

What was his deal? He pulled me from the wall and down the hallway. I didn't know if I should scream or fight. Oddly, I was worried about the effects this would have on Amelia's dress which was so perfect I didn't want to get it dirty. I yanked my arm away and opened my mouth to scream, but he locked his arms around my chest, one hand covering my mouth. I thrashed against his hold. I knew Eric was held against his will. I could feel his rage through the bond – and it was fuelling me. I just hoped he remembered to keep a level head and didn't do anything rash that could bring harm to him. All the vampire blood definitely helped. But at the same time Franz was very old. Nevertheless, I had blood in me older than Franz.

I struggled as powerfully as I could against his hold, my head smacking him in the face, anything I could do that might loosen his grip. He growled and he squeezed me tighter, knocking the breath right out of me. His hand covered my mouth, now my nose and I was losing consciousness. I don't know how he did it, but we were outside. I was drifting in and out of reality. I felt as if my bond with Eric was diminishing, I could feel only a blurred version of his fury, and I was going out.

Alright, Sookie, _think_. It was hard to think without air, I reminded myself. How had he gotten past the guards? Did this mean Felipe was in on it? Surely, I couldn't be so naive as to think not. Was this how I was going to die? Really? With an idiot vampire who was suffocating me? He pulled me into an alley, the streets deserted. Maybe before Katrina someone would have noticed, but not now. He let go of me and air bombarded my lungs, I fell to my knees, my hands on the pavement. I coughed the only human reaction I could get out of myself.

He was bending down, flipping me around so my legs were on the ground and my upper body was in his arms. He pushed my head to the side and I knew he was gearing to bite. I screamed bloody murder. It was difficult to do with a dizzy head and a sore throat, but I managed just fine. His hand clamped around my mouth again and he bit into my neck. Pain spread from his fangs down my neck and through my body – adrenaline, fear, kicking into overdrive. I attempted everything I could to get away. I couldn't feel Eric anymore. This was it. He was draining me, I was dying.

Tears had leaked from my eyes. I stared up at the night sky, seeing a few stars in the city skyline. I thought of Eric and I wished I had been brave enough to tell him I loved him. I hoped he was alright. He had Alina and Pam here to keep him in line. Come to think of it, that's where they probably were right now. Or maybe they were being held off?

Did Felipe _really_ want me dead? Didn't he want my abilities? Was Franz acting out on his own? Were Appius and his child defying the King – if they were working for him? No, Appius was here for me and Eric. What use would killing me be?

Did any of this matter while I was dying? No, probably not. I wished I could just zone out, but my survival instinct was flogging away inside me, ordering me to work on getting out of this. The pain was too much. Vampires hurt when they weren't pleasuring you. Especially since this wasn't even a kind situation – it was the deadly kind.

I wasn't sure how long I had. Franz was gripping me, taking mouthful after mouthful of my blood. How long had it been? It felt like hours but it probably had only been seconds. Gosh it takes a long time to die. I think I established that when I was held captive by the fairies.

When Franz let me go and my head smashed against the asphalt, I thought, that was pretty rude. Didn't he have the decency to lay me down gently after killing me? But, I couldn't be dead, could I? I looked up, my eyes focusing on the scene in front of me. I really wished I hadn't looked.

Alina had just ripped off Franz's head.

**Review, Review, Review!!!! (PLEASE and thank you)**


	18. I'm Just a Skeleton

**AN: HOLY CRAP! You guys are made of all kinds of awesome! Last chapter was my highest reviewed one yet! AHAHA reviews make me so freaking happy!**

**This chapter was originally planned to be two separate ones, but I had to combine them because then the chapters would have been only like 1500 words and that's just not fair, is it? So next chapter is the start of PART TWO of this story. The first part was based off the lyircs and music of "Skelton" by Bloc Party, take the time to listen to the song, it's great.**

**For story updates - Follow me on twitter: greenlemonsFF**

Chapter 18: I'm Just a Skeleton

The body, now headless, dropped right in front of my eyes. I saw his entrails, and his body was starting to deplete. I felt as if time had stopped and everything was in slow motion. The body was shrivelling, breaking...it was disgusting. My head swam from the loss of blood, and I felt myself being sucked into a dark hole. Alina was pulling me into her arms, as if I wasn't bigger than her. Her fangs were down and for a second I thought she was going to finish me off, but she put her finger to her fang, blood oozing out and she began rubbing her finger across my wounds.

"If I gave you my blood, Eric would be pissed," she explained.

"I think he's already pissed," I said. His emotions were somehow blocked from me now, but what I had felt before was definitely fury.

"You're right about that. He might kill me anyway for not getting to you in time."

"You saved me."

"He bit you," she reminded me. Oh right. _That_ was what just happened. I felt my wounds close, but I was still severely lacking in blood. I just felt all around empty. No blood, no feelings, no more cares...

"I can't feel him," I cried. I sounded like a baby. So what, I couldn't feel my bond? It was probably just because I was having some form of adrenaline rush. Alina manoeuvred me in her arms, lifting me up. She was probably in a lot worse shape than I was; these vampires and their crazy rules - who knew how she would fair in the end. All for me. I felt like the biggest bitch at the moment, which made me cry even harder. "Will you be in trouble?"

"Oh yes," she said, seemingly unperturbed. "Stop talking, though. It's not helping you or me." I think I had passed out because we had stopped moving and Alina was shaking me awake. "I don't know much about human things but I hear passing out after smashing your head is bad. So stay awake you foolish girl."

I wondered how she handled walking in her deadly high heels and carry me at the same time. The vampire was impressive. Alina was humming a song to me. I could faintly hear her words, something like: _We're catching bullets with our teeth and though they try hard not to say how it's done, they always do. They split the secret up six ways and beg for our forgiveness, just before dawn and now we don't remember. _

"You're right, Franz is an idiot," I gasped, trying to keep myself awake. Alina beamed down at me. I was no longer panicking, I was relaxed and I felt safe. I'm pretty sure I passed out because when I came to, a wrist was being pushed against my mouth, blood dripping down my throat. I choked a bit, but the bloody wrist was very persistent. I swallowed, my eyes closed, wincing at the taste, but sucking it back like it was my lifeline.

When I woke up again, a globe sailed through the air and crashed against a wall, smashing into a billion pieces as if it were glass. It could have been, for all I know about globes. I didn't know who threw it and what time it was, but I think I was in Felipe's office. I could hear muffled yelling, as if I had water in my ears. My eyes focused on the scene in front of me. Felipe was behind his desk, leaning forward, glaring at the person behind me. I was propped up in a chair facing him, my head rolling on my shoulders as I tried to sit up straight. Victor was behind Felipe, his fangs down, in a protective stance about his King.

I tried to stiffen my neck, and looked to see who was behind me, but I felt a head rush. I groaned and fell back limply. I saw Appius – oh boy, this was not good. He had just lost his child. His face was covered in bloody tears and Sandy was holding onto him firmly, keeping him away from the two vampires who were receiving all the attention. I felt someone crouched beside me and I painfully looked over to see Pam, staring over my head. She was there though: one hand on my leg, keeping me in place. I could only assume Eric and Alina were the ones receiving all the attention.

In a rush, my hearing came back one-hundred-percent.

And there was silence

Every vampire seemed to be calculating their next move. I involuntarily groaned out loud again. I was aching all over, I was tired, I was drained and I just wanted to get the hell out of here. I looked down at my body and saw my dress was ripped and dirty. That made me want to cry, I gotta tell you.

"She not only killed in my state, Eric, but she killed on my property," Felipe broke the muted tension. "I cannot allow that. Appius will want to collect, is that accurate?" Felipe turned to a devastated Appius.

He fought against Sandy's hold. "I will kill you, Alina!" he cried. His creepy exterior had been replaced by a desperate man. I heard Eric growl.

"Eric, if Appius wants to order you to order Alina, he can and he will, I suggest you back down. Alina, you not only owe your grand-sire but you owe me a hefty fine."

"I don't regret it," I heard her say.

Appius howled. Felipe raised a hand, "Regardless, you are in the wrong."

"I accept that," she agreed.

I felt fear. It was my own, choking me. What could possibly happen next? Everything was spiralling out of control: Franz's death at the hands of Alina would lead to Appius who would want revenge and could either order Eric to command his child to do God knows what or he could hurt Eric as punishment. Felipe could use Alina's discretion against Eric which could involve me.

"She did what she had to do to protect my bonded. With all due respect, Franz was the one in the wrong, your majesty!" Eric was losing control. I could hear the hysteria in his voice, and I was swamped with his emotions, that were pushing me further into my seat; anger, frustration, hate, blood-lust, determination, possessiveness, anxiety, pain, authoritative...Glad the bond was back.

"That is true, Appius. He stole someone's bonded, that is punishable to rights, but Alina, was the one to kill him, Eric. Traditionally that task would befall on the vampire who's bonded was harmed."

"That's because you guys were withholding Eric," Alina said. Felipe slammed his open hand on the table, making a loud noise that caused me to jump. I was being completely ignored here. It didn't startle Alina into silence, who continued: "I'm sorry but you're in the wrong. Franz was a freak, he'd been testing anyone he came into contact with for a millennium."

"Alina, that's enough," Eric said.

"I don't know how they solve problems in Greece, Alina," Victor pronounced pointedly, circling the desk, standing right in front of my seat. Great, I got a good eye-full of his crotch. "You are in Felipe de Castro's kingdom. Now, we are aware of your reputation, we know that you are well-respected, but you broke a fundamental vampire law that has been around for centuries."

"I remember a time when these 'vampire laws' weren't in effect, so excuse me," I heard her sarcastic reply.

"Keep your child in control, Eric. I understand you two have an unconventional relationship but don't bring your family issues into such important matters," Felipe was absolutely not amused or charmed by Alina at the moment.

"Yes, your majesty, I apologize, our patience is running high, I admit," I heard Eric. I preferred he didn't do that. He was above this grovelling. He was so much more. I felt fresh tears fall from my eyes.

Silence followed, except for Appius' cries of woe. I heard a clock ticking that was pressing my nerves. I looked at Pam, hopefully giving her an expression of 'what the hell was going on?' but instead, I probably looked nauseous. My head was pounding – but, I couldn't see any way for me to leave this situation. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go back to Bon Temps – or Eric's place. Either one. Get me the hell out of here.

I grunted as I tried to pull myself up into a proper position on the chair.

"Excuse me," I said. Everyone looked at me as if they forgot I existed. Oh right, the human who got kidnapped, and who is very much involved in this situation, how could we forget about her? "If it's worth mentioning at all, Franz has threatened me before."

Felipe and Victor's face plainly displayed: it wasn't worth mentioning at all, or ever.

In a violent struggle, out of the corner of my eye, Appius lunged for me. I heard Eric's possessive growl. Appius' eyes gleamed. "I want Sookie!" Appius declared.

"_What?_" I screeched, which promptly turned into a coughing fit. Eric had demanded the same question at the exact same time.

"It's either that or kill Alina. I'll leave the choice up to you, _my child_," Appius spit at Eric. Yes, let's give Eric the most difficult decision of his life. If he gave me to Appius, there might be a way to get me back. But if he chose to have Alina killed, I wasn't sure Eric could ever recover from that – and I would feel guilty as hell.

"Absolutely not," Felipe said firmly. "This is my kingdom, Appius. You can request all you want, but in the end it is my final decision." Thank you, Felipe, knock some sense into these crazy kids. Actually, for all I knew, Eric, Alina and Appius were older than Felipe and Victor.

"Give me Alina," Appius attempted at compromise. He just wanted everyone now didn't he?

"What?" Eric asked, dangerously. If I was Appius and Eric wasn't his child, I would be terrified of the Viking vampire.

"I will leave you and your Sookie alone if you submit all control of Alina to me," Appius' eyes were wild, pleading. This man had lost his mind.

Felipe leaned back in his chair, considering the arrangement. "You want a financial settlement, Appius?"

"No. I want Alina to be mine," Appius said, maddened by his grief. He was even more dangerous now than when we were in a controlled environment. I couldn't see Eric making this deal, I couldn't...I turned in my seat, with difficulty, to stare at my vampire.

He was beautifully strained, but I could see him considering, I could feel his indecision. I for one was shocked. I couldn't see anyone in the room but him, his neck muscles were pronounced, his tie abandoned and he looked breath-taking handsome. But he was _considering_!

"Eric, no. No," I said. I'm pretty sure Alina saving my life, has made me indescribably fond of her, if I weren't already before. Would he really do that for me? I didn't want him to.

He opened his mouth a couple of times, ready to speak, but stopping short, to think some more. Finally he said, "Felipe, you think this is fair? To give up my child?" Eric turned to his King, ignoring me.

Felipe exchanged a look with Victor, before he spoke.

"I'll ask of you, Eric, as an alternative to Appius' indiscretion that Alina may work for me. She will be bound to the state of Louisiana for fifty years."

My attention switched to Alina who stepped forward, her eyes blazing, looking murderous. "I am not staying here."

"Alina, you will be allowed to leave Louisiana for Arkansas and Nevada. Only my states, of course."

"I'm not staying here," she repeated.

The expression on Eric's face was very similar to the one he wore when Victor had given him the option of swearing fealty to Felipe de Castro or die, all the way back during the Nevada take over. He was calculating, seeing a future that had not happened yet.

"Alina, být přiměřené," Eric said. I could see her eyes flash, perilously. I braced myself for what was to come.

"Nehodlám být rozumný, Eriku! To je směšné, já budu nešťastný zde. Jen je všechny zabít a to máme za sebou. Já vám pomůže. Appius můžete zabít, ale já jdu se zabít, že arogantní pes za stolem," Alina exploded, rounding on Eric.

Eric looked just as angry as she. "Nebuďte blázen. Dělat, co chci říct, Alina. Nebudete zemřou a budete to muset být trpělivý." I was surprised to see Alina immediately back down, glaring at her maker.

"Alina has agreed to your offer, Felipe," Eric said. I felt relief. I was worried for a moment there, but something told me Alina hadn't agreed to anything, and it was Eric stepping in as her maker, deciding what she would and wouldn't do.

"I'm pleased. I want you in my kingdom, Alina. I am surprised we haven't met before tonight. I've heard of you for centuries. Tell me, why do you hide out from the vampire community when the ones I have met who know you have the highest respect? Are you like your maker? You prefer the quiet life?" Felipe was fascinated with her. His indifference to her appearance vanishing the moment he surely had her in his grasp.

"Felipe!" Appius interrupted. "I am unhappy with this settlement. I do not acquit. I demand satisfaction."

"I am quite happy with this development," Felipe said, a wicked smile on his face.

Appius, outraged, turned to Eric, his expression reminding me of a violent fire, flickering, blazing, no end in sight. "Eric! Give her to me!" Appius ordered.

"No!" Alina said, disgusted. Felipe looked interested to see how this would play out, he did not interfere. Eric took his time, but he had no choice. Alina looked at Eric, distastefully. It wasn't his fault! Oh God. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch this anymore. I felt sick to my stomach. Eric gripped his child's arm roughly and brought her over to Appius who was still being held back by Sandy, who had been silent and observant.

"Alina, let's make this easy on all of us. Get this woman to let me go," Appius said. Sandy looked startled. Oh no. Oh no. Eric growled. This was not good. If he ordered Alina to use her glamour, Felipe and Victor would know and then...

Alina stuck her chin out. "You're going to regret this Appius," she said. "I'll turn on you so fast -"

"Idle threats, idle threats, my darling," Appius laughed. What a nut-job. He was acting nonchalant like he hadn't just been sobbing moments ago.

"Appius, what are you doing?" Victor demanded, sensing the weird vibe in the air. This wasn't going the way they thought.

"If you hurt her, Appius," Eric snarled. I saw the tension in his shoulders as he held onto little Alina, her heels gone (who knew where those were!).

"Eric, get her to do as I said," Appius said, glancing briefly at him before returning back to his mocking stare at Alina.

Eric was about to kill. I could feel it. He had spent so long keeping his true feelings about our situation inside, that he was about to let loose his inner Viking warrior and there would be no mercy. I prayed to God he didn't do it.

"Alina - Dělat, co řekl," Eric uttered lowly. He let go of Alina and suddenly her hands were gripping Sandy's face. All control was tossed to the side as everyone exploded at Alina's attack.

"Eric, tell her to let her go!" Felipe and Victor were advancing. But Sandy didn't scream, she stared dreamily into Alina's eyes. She muttered softly to the lady vampire, who let Appius go.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Appius wrapped his hand around Alina's throat, letting Sandy drop to the floor. Appius shouted at Eric in a foreign tongue. In a flash, he stood in front of Felipe and Victor, ready to take them down if they interrupted his maker killing his child. I screamed at Eric to snap out of it, but he couldn't. He received a direct order from his maker. Pam yanked me out of my seat and pushed me far across the room, defending me form any attack that may arise. I still saw everything over her shoulder.

Victor attacked Eric for getting in his way, but Eric knocked the man down in one punch. Felipe moved to retaliate against Eric, who grabbed his king's arm and twisted it up his back, kicking his feet from under him and forcing Felipe to his knees. Eric held him still, while he watched Appius whisper to Alina, her soon to be final words.

"Pam! Do something!" I cried, tears falling down my face, I was making wracked sobs.

"I'm in the same position as Alina," she replied.

I don't know what Appius was saying, but if I walked in and saw them from a far, I would have thought they were in a lovers embrace. Alina whispered back to Appius and Appius stiffened, holding very still. I could only see her expression from this angle and she was staring at her grand-sire, strangely. Her head tilted to the side, no fear for her own death, just resignation.

"Alina," Eric spoke, deep, commanding. Alina didn't look away from Appius who was intently staring back at her from what I could see.

Felipe was swearing in Spanish, thrashing under Eric, who was obviously much stronger. Victor seemed to be the equivalent of a vampire 'knock-out'.

Alina began to walk forward and Appius walked backward – I realized she was glamouring Appius. She wasn't supposed to do that was she? Didn't she, Eric and Appius make a deal? And then Appius was right in front of Eric who was still holding Felipe to the ground.

"Go ahead," Alina said in a dreamy voice. Eric switched his hold on Felipe, to put his foot in the center of his king's back. He stood up, to his full height, Appius and Alina looking very small next to the Norse God. And then Eric, just like Alina had done to Franz, ripped his maker's head off his shoulders.

Alright, I'm done. I slid to the floor. I felt as if I had just been drained of blood again.

Felipe was going insane and at some point, Eric had gagged him. I was surprised no guard came banging at the door. What awful security.

Alina fell to her knees and grabbed Felipe's head. He closed his eyes, not looking at her. "Felipe, look at me," she said. She opened his eyes forcefully and as soon as their gazes met, she had him under her thrall. "Appius has left. I will remain unpunished. Franz is dead, everything is back to normal. Eric has taken Sookie home." The king's eyes glazed over and he nodded, mutely. "You will wake up tomorrow with all of these thoughts. Good boy."

She stepped away from a zombie-Felipe and walked over to Victor, shaking him awake. He shouted, but his tone diminished when she caught his eye and glamoured him the same way.

A scream broke through the calm aftermath. "What? What the fuck are you?" Sandy screeched, backing into the wall, returning to reality. Alina finished with Victor and returned to Sandy.

Eric stood stock-still watching his maker disintegrate. He began to clean up, disposing of the remains.

I couldn't look anymore. My head was down, staring at me knees that I brought close to my chest. I heard shuffling and talking in a different language, so I put my hands over my ears, and shut my eyes tight, wanting to block out the world for as long as I could.

I felt a presence in front of me but I wanted to ignore it. A hand was placed on my knee and I glimpsed beneath my eyelashes. Alina stared at me. I found my hands fall from my ears.

"Do you want me to take away the evening from your memories?"

Her voice was sickly sweet, I found myself nodding, being pulled underwater, safe, here, with her...

"Alina!"

I was broken out of my reverie. Alina had turned around to see her maker. Eric looked at her sharply and she sighed, giving me a wink and walking away. I saw Caleb standing by Eric, helping him out. I wasn't sure when he got here, and I could really care less at the moment.

"Why is she here?" I heard Caleb ask. I'm pretty sure he was talking about me.

"I killed Franz because he held her," Alina said, proudly.

Caleb cursed. "You need to keep an eye on her, Eric. The fact that you allow her to wander around like it's no big deal – but it is. Bonding with a human is one thing, a telepathic one, in your hierarchy status? You're just begging for disaster."

"I don't allow Sookie to do anything. She is her own," Eric said. What? I looked up at my vampire who was cleaning up the office to the way it was. He just said that...I loved this man. And I was his as much as I could be anybody's. It's true, though. Eric treated me as equally as his vampire pride would let him. He had respect for me and he loved me, what more could a girl ask for? I saw a future with him, and I swelled inside, wanting that man with every fibre of my being. Honestly, I don't think he realized that he just won my heart officially and that that was probably one of the most romantic things anyone has said about me.

"And look how well that's turned out for you," Caleb responded.

"Regardless," Eric started. "Appius is dead and for that I am relieved. We should have done this centuries ago, Alina."

"Yet you are treading in dangerous water with Felipe," Caleb interrupted. "You can come to California if you wish, Eric. Or anywhere else I own. I could get you a sheriff position, if that's what you want."

"I'm not leaving Sookie."

"Bring her with you!"

Eric hesitated before saying, "We love Louisiana." No, he meant _I _loved Louisiana. He's right. I would never leave for California. Was that selfish? Was I looking for a death wish? Staying in a state that wanted me corrupted or dead or something? Was it really smart to stay in Bon Temps just because I couldn't bear to leave the family home and my friends? No, it wasn't smart, but I never claimed to be a smart person.

Either way, we would always be in danger. Which is why, Felipe had to die. And I knew Eric was planning something, I could feel it.

Miraculously fast, the office was put to rights exactly how it was when I saw it the previous night. They all took a break. Felipe was safely in his office chair, still looking buzzed, and Victor stood behind him with a smile. Sandy sat in the chair in front of the desk. Everything was ready for when we would leave.

Eric was in front of me and pulled me to my feet. We left the office swiftly, where there were guards further down the hall, Alina quickly glamoured them into thinking they saw Appius leave and everything was alright. The party had died down and I wondered what time it was. Caleb separated from us and returned to the ballroom, while Eric, Alina, Pam and I went back to our room. I stood in the center of the living room, while Eric and Pam began packing everything we had at a speed I would not be able to manage.

"We're leaving right?" I asked Alina.

"Oh, yes. We can't stay," she said.

"Will everything work out alright?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? I have to say, I never thought Eric and I would be ending our millennium on this planet over a human girl if that's the case."

I felt alarmed, like someone was squeezing my heart. "What? Don't do that!"

"It's too late," she didn't sound resentful. She actually looked kinda excited at the possibilities. I did not need to deal with suicidal vampires, thank you very much.

Eric and Pam were in front of us, ushering out the door with our bags in their hands.

"How're we getting home?" I asked.

"We have to be fast," Eric said. "The sun will beat us back to Shreveport if we don't."

Oh, great. Now we were battling with the sun.

I think I am getting too old for this.

**END OF PART ONE**

**READ AND REVIEW, BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!!!**


	19. Green Hills and Enemies

**AN: Wow guys. You have been so kind and bombarding me with reviews so I decided to get working on a chapter as soon as possible for you guys!! I'm really excited about certain things that will happen in future chapters so I'll be trying to write as often as I can. You all are honestly the very best readers ever!! I love your opinions and comments so keep them coming!!!**

**This chapter is just mostly fluffy filler, I'll get to the intense stuff soon enough! ENJOY!**

**PART TWO**

Chapter 19: Green Hills and Enemies

Eric really meant it when he said we'd have to beat the sun. It was about a five and a half hour drive from New Orleans to Shreveport. We had five hours until dawn. Eric stole a car (I didn't comment on this at all, I was open-minded about our survival at the moment) and he drove us like a bat outta hell (good thing my humour never really left me). I was in the back seat with Pam, who was grinning the whole way. She thought this was a hilarious adventure. I didn't and neither did Eric and Alina.

I tried to sleep the entire time, because the speed that we were travelling at was too intense for me. I think I was still lacking in blood, too. We were pulled over by cops twice, which was impressive considering we were consistent at about one hundred miles per hour. The vampires would glamour and then we'd waste no time on anything else.

There came a point when I felt real sick and I asked if they could pull over at a gas station. I swear it looked like it was the most difficult thing for them to do. Finally Eric pulled in and filled the tank with gas and I hopped out of the car and hurried into the twenty-four hour service store. I smiled at the creepy guy behind the counter and hurried to the gross facility. On the way out I felt my stomach growl and tried to remember the last time I ate. I eyed the chips. I didn't have money on me.

"Can I help you little lady? That's quite the dress you got on there," the man called to me from the counter. I looked over at him from the aisle.

"Oh, I'll just be going," I said, smiling.

"Are you gonna buy somethin'?"

"No, I don't have any money," I shrugged.

"Take what you want," he said, nodding to the selection in front of me.

"Oh, no, that's fine."

"You look like you need some meat on your bones. Take some, I insist," he said. I couldn't tell if he expected anything from me or not. I grabbed a bag of chips to show him I only took one. My telepathy was really damaged after tonight. I could only catch a couple words from his thoughts. I shook my head, trying to concentrate more and relax.

"Thanks so much, I really appreciate it," I advanced toward the counter when Eric, still in his suit, entered the store. Wordlessly, he put money in front of the guy for the gas.

"Are you with him?" the guy straightened up and eyed Eric.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Three-ninety-nine," he said. My mouth dropped open. He only wanted to prey on lonely, fancy dressed girls, huh? What the hell did he expect for the chips? I got a flash of his mind and saw exactly what he wanted. A blow job. I felt the familiar emotion of anger and my temper got the best of me.

"Listen here," I said, walking closer to him. "You shouldn't take advantage of girls, alright? You're a gas station, you're supposed to be a public...safe house or something!" My arms flailed in the air. I think I was becoming hysterical.

Eric turned from facing the guy to regard me incredulously. It was the first time he looked at me all night.

"Are you paying for the chips or not?" The man was unfazed by my outburst.

"No! I don't want them!" I stormed to the shelf and put them back. I walked back up to the counter, standing beside Eric who looked confused by the situation he had walked in on. "You are an insensitive jerk and I would not have given you a blow-job!"

And _justlikethat_, the man was yanked over and across the counter, Eric's hand squeezing his throat.

"Eric!" I screeched. Oh right. The man hadn't _verbally_ asked me to blow him. At least not before Eric entered.

"Sookie," he said through his teeth. "Get your chips." I huffed, not in the mood for any more erratic vampires. I stomped over, snatched the chips and went back to Eric, who was still choking the gas station guy.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go," I grumbled. Eric forcefully pushed the guys over the counter so he landed awkwardly on his side; he then put a five dollar bill on the counter. I watched him walk around to where the television was. He grabbed the tape that had him strangling the guy and took it.

"Have a nice night," he said, coolly. He placed his hand on the small of my back and ushered me out the door. We didn't say anything else, while he opened the back door for me so I could hop in, closing it for me and then heading back to the driver's seat.

"It looks like we missed something funny, Alina," Pam said. I glared at her and crossed my arms, turning to stare out the window.

The little tussle in the gas station didn't slow Eric down. The sun would rise in about an hour and a half. If we continued at this speed we should be back in Shreveport within the hour. I tried not to worry about what might happen because it seemed pretty apparent that we would make it in time. Slowly, I was beginning to recognize landmarks. I let out a sigh of relief. We would make it.

Eventually, Eric stopped the car. We were in the middle of a deserted road, with a few houses on either side. Alina and Pam hopped out of the car without a word. I guess they were near Pam's house or something. Eric started the car again, just me and him. I looked at the time on the dashboard. A half hour until sunrise.

"Will you be okay?" I asked him. We weren't driving as fast, perhaps he was becoming sluggish. "I can drive if you want." I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned forward between the two front seats.

"No," he said. I stared at his profile. His expression was blank, his eyes on the road. He looked insanely perfect, straight Nordic features. I wanted to touch him, to make love to him, but I was too tired and too weak, knowing I needed blood. I jumped over the seat, which was difficult in the dress and took the spot that Alina had abandoned. I buckled myself up and continued to look at Eric, half-asleep, dreamily.

Eric pulled up to his house and drove straight into the garage, which opened when we were about a house away. The garage door closed behind us and we were immersed in darkness. I felt Eric hold onto me, while we went up the stairs, through the door and was in his house.

"Come downstairs with me," he said in my ear. I shivered, nodding, unable to find my voice. I didn't pay attention to his code, and was just so thankful when we were securely locked in his private day-room. Eric wrapped his arms around my waist, my back to his chest and kissed my neck. "How are you, my lover?"

I put my hand in his hair. "Weak," I said. Just like I hoped, he pulled an arm away. I heard him bite into his flesh and his wrist was at my mouth. I sucked on it, hard, thirstily. He groaned and I felt his member jump to life as he pushed himself into the small of my back. Mouthful after mouthful of his blood entered my system. He began pulling his arm away but I didn't want him to. I held on tight, sucking.

"Sookie," he said, he ground into my back. "Sookie, stop. That's enough." He forcefully yanked his arm away. I swallowed the last bit of blood, feeling exhausted. Eric found the invisible zipper and undid my dress. "I wish I had time to fuck you," he said, briefly dropping his mouth to my right breast. He pushed me back to the bed. I crawled up, pulling back the covers and slipped underneath. Eric was slowly undressing, I could faintly make out his silhouette in the darkness. He crawled in behind me, his erection folded against me. I wiggled my bum on him and he brought an arm around me.

"Be gentle. And what's the password?" I asked him. He kissed my ear and muttered some numbers that I replayed several times in my mind, burning them in. "Night," I said, feeling sleep approaching. He grunted and we were dead to the world.

I felt someone brush my breasts and realized it was probably Eric. But we just got to sleep! I wanted to roll over and tell him to back off, I was trying to rest here, when he pinched my nipple, pressing his erection into my back. I groaned out of frustration, not out of lust. His hand dipped between my legs and started to rub me. He lifted my leg a bit, so he could get better access, his finger was inside me.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Wake up," he said, his tone husky.

"No. Go back to sleep."

"It's night," he said.

"What?" I jerked up, but he forced me back onto my side. I slept all day? That had to have been eleven hours.

He kissed my neck, and tilted my head to the side so he could catch my lips. He kissed me deeply, while his hand stroked me inside. I couldn't help but kiss him back, grabbing his hair, to inspect his mouth further. I moaned into his mouth and he stroked me faster, slipping another finger inside me. When he thought I was wet enough, he lifted my leg slightly and pushed inside me. I gasped at the size of him. He gave me a second before he began to move, rubbing my nub, and kissing me. I was at an awkward angle and if I wasn't receiving such pleasure, the pain my neck was in might make me turn away, but his lips, his length – all of it was heavenly. I began to feel the pressure in my lower abdomen of the impending orgasm. With each stroke it felt as if he were going deeper. He gripped my waist and angled me, thrusting harder. I pulled away from his mouth for air. I was panting. Finally I toppled over the edge, feeling the relief, sighing. He came as well and relaxed against me, pulling out and hugging me from behind.

"Do you need more blood?" he asked me, brushing his lips across my shoulder blades.

"I don't know, I haven't stood up yet," I laughed.

"You blood thirsty, little minx," he said in my ear, my lower region hummed at his voice. I had it bad.

"I'm not blood thirsty," I defended.

He rolled on top of me, pushing me flat on my back. "Do you like it when you feed from me? I like it," he kissed me.

"I know you do," I said against his lips.

He lowered himself on top of me, holding his upper body up on his forearms; he stared down, brushing my hair. "He scarred you, my lover," he said, touching a spot on my neck.

I turned my head, so the scar could be out of his view.

"I would kill him if Alina already hadn't," he continued. "I wasn't there for you, _again_ because of Appius. If I had the time, I would have made his death last."

"I know," I said, brushing his cheek with my thumb.

"It won't happen again – you will be safe, nothing can hold me back now." His words sent a chill up my spine. I believed him. His eyes blazed with hate, looking past me. Well, that was true. If he planned on defying his king, then his loyalty would certainly not be an issue. I was scared of him and scared for him.

"I should probably head back home tonight. Call Sam, get some shifts," I said softly.

His knee pushed my legs apart. I knew what he had in mind, but we couldn't stay in this bed forever. If I didn't get up now, I might never be able to leave.

"One last kiss," I said, firmly implying there would be no second round. He smirked at me and instead of going to my lips he dipped his head low to my center. "Not fair," I cried, when his mouth was on me. He paid me very good attention, nipping, stroking, thrusting, licking, sucking – oh boy! When he was done, I was dragging my unresponsive body out of bed, clawing at the covers trying to get away from my intense lover.

"Not tonight. You're staying with me," he said, pulling me back, his hand on my ankle.

"Eric," I laughed. "I have to go."

"One more time, please, for me," he said kissing me all the way up my body to my lips. "I want you so much." I had never heard Eric talk to me in this manner. How could I refuse? I would hate it if he refused me.

"I want you too," I said. He loomed over me and lifted my legs, resting my ankles on his shoulders. He pushed inside me and I gasped, blinking rapidly. _Oh my God_. He was really deep, he found a pillow and put it under my bottom, putting me at an even better angle. I grasped at the sheets, helplessly. Eric hadn't moved. He was just watching me.

"Look at me," he ordered. Oh, he was so sexy. I nodded my head, unable to look away from his sapphire eyes even if I wanted to. He rolled his hips, creating a lovely pressure and then pulled out slowly. This was sort of hurting my legs, but I could already tell it would be so worth it. He was back inside. He was sitting up on his knees slightly, his hands kneading my hips. I hated it when he pulled out, but I loved the anticipation of when he'd come crashing back into me, touching as much as two people could. I had forgotten to breathe, so I kept taking shallow breaths in when he'd leave me, and then let them out in a hungry sound when he'd fill me completely. I could feel the pressure inside me building to an intense finale.

"Eric," I whimpered. He leaned forward, as if he could read my thoughts. He pushed my legs closer to my body and reached a new depth that had me cry out, just as he kissed me, softly before slipping his tongue past my lips. "Ung," was all I could say while he thrust into me, over and over at a perfect pace, coinciding with his tongue. I was surprised when I felt a shudder go through Eric's body, and he groaned loudly and long, grinding his hips into me fervently.

I was so close – so close, I let go, the orgasm making me cry out and writhe underneath him, while he shouted, speaking rapidly in his other language before having his time too and collapsing on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him automatically, shaking from the intensity, my head spinning. I needed this man more than anything. I had fallen so deeply in love with him, it terrified me. I was gripped with fear and tensed up. He kissed my shoulder and up my face to my cheek.

"Don't be scared of me," he uttered, quietly. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. He placed feather light kisses all over my body now, though he didn't remove his flesh from mine. I sighed, contentedly.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there with his kisses and his gentle massage all over my body before we were interrupted by his phone ringing. I remembered that I should be leaving. He didn't get off me though and his phone rang and rang.

"Eric, aren't you going to get that?" I asked him, confused.

He pulled us up so that he was sitting and my legs were on either side of his body. He brushed my hair from my neck and nuzzled a spot. Ah, he was hungry. I reached between us and grabbed his length. He moved one hand and slipped two fingers inside me. I moaned and he licked a pulse point on my neck. We pleasured one another and he kissed my neck before I felt his fangs graze his target. I quivered in his embrace and he bit down. The phone rang again. He sucked my blood and I was so thankful for him. He was nothing like Franz. He was gentle and kind and respectful. He pulled away and licked my wounds, stroking me and caressing my lower back. We found our releases with our hands and Eric's phone went through another cycle of ringing.

"You get the phone. I'm getting ready to leave," I said. Lord help me, he was adamant about me not leaving. He got out of bed before I did and found his pants, went into his pocket and produced his phone. I wondered what I would do – go home in that formal dress?

Eric pointed at the bed, as if to say 'get back in there', while he answered the phone, "Hello?"

I exhaled loudly. My bag was in his trunk. I guess since it was all indoors...I went through his drawer and grabbed a Fangtasia t-shirt. I pulled it over my head and went for his door when he stood in front of it.

"Yes," he said into the phone.

"Eric move, I need to get my clothes," I said.

"I'll talk to you about it later," Eric said, ignoring me completely. "A couple hours...Thank you, yes... I'm not sure, if I can get her to stay."

"I have to go home," I insisted. I had laundry to do, I had to mow the lawn, I had to call Sam – I had to get back into a routine.

"This can be your home," Eric said, his eyes widened.

I didn't know what to say to that, but I did lose my fervour to leave so soon.

"No, no...After it is all done...You could call him, but would he come?...I didn't think so. I'll call you back, Alina," Eric closed the phone and returned his full focus on me.

"You want me to move-in?" I asked him, hesitantly.

"Yes, is this house not to your liking? I can find a new one." Okay, it really got to me when Eric didn't understand what I meant when I wouldn't respond to his offers like a normal girl – like girlfriends and boyfriends moving in together. He probably watched too much television because he acted as if he were reading off a script.

I wasn't sure how Eric really felt about this. "Not now, Eric. I'm tired, I need to go back home."

He silently regarded me for a few moments before saying, "Alright, I'll drive you."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"I'll get your bag."

"Thank you," I said again. I turned on the light because it was difficult to see. I had to close my eyes a bit so I could adjust to the brightness. Eric was back in no time. I took my bag into the bathroom and got myself ready.

I splashed water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror for a good long while. My make-up was running down my face so I set on wiping all of it off. I turned my head to the side so I could see the mark that Franz left on my neck. Yeah, it looked pretty gross, but I think Alina attending to it so soon after would help. I got a face cloth and cleaned the skin there. I really needed a shower. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which was so unflattering compared to Amelia's dress, which was ruined. I felt awful about that. It was a beautiful dress and I treated it badly.

I rifled through my bag and found my hair brush, trying to get rid of all the knots and tangles. Once that was done, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, took care of some other business and I was out into his room, with my bag.

He stood there in jeans and a t-shirt back on the phone. I forgot sometimes that Eric was sheriff and had business to deal with. How did he find the time to juggle me and Fangtasia and sheriff duties? He had seen me practically every day for the past three months. Did he ever feel stressed? Overworked? Overwhelmed? I couldn't see that.

I waited for him to get off the phone, but he ended up gesturing for me to go through the door. I did so and he followed me, talking away about business to who knows who. We walked up the stairs to the first floor, which actually had windows and glowed from the natural light of the night. Eric walked past me further down the hall to the door that led to the garage. I was in the car and he waited until he was done his phone call before he got in as well, opening the garage door.

He backed out of his drive and we were on the road again. The car was silent all the way out of Shreveport. He wasn't driving nearly as fast as last night, but he kept his regular vampire speed. I stared out the window, wondering what in the heck could happen next. I had a thousand and one questions on the tip of my tongue, but whenever I'd gear up the courage to ask them, I would fall back into thoughtful silence.

Would Eric attack Felipe and Victor? Would Alina help? Would he start a war? Would he kill quietly? Would he order Felipe to give over the crown and then make him swear fealty? Would Caleb help? Would he keep Nevada and Arkansas along with Louisiana? When would the take-over occur? Would I be involved? Would I be safe in Bon Temps? Would we still be together after he was made king?

I could feel a headache coming on. Whether Eric could or not,_ I_ certainly felt stressed. When we got back to Bon Temps, I noticed I wasn't as relieved as I expected to be. I felt uneasy when he pulled up my drive and stopped the car. I didn't make a move to get out or anything. I sat there, waiting. I don't know for what, but I did.

"Did Alina feed Bill tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, she did."

"How much longer until he's back to full health?"

"It depends on his personal strength." I could tell from his tone that he had no regard for Bill's prowess.

I finally knew what I had to say. I couldn't just leave him tonight still full of doubt. "What's going to happen next, Eric?"

I was surprised when he left the car and darted around the front to open my door. He held out a hand and helped me out, which was rather gallant. He closed the door and squeezed my hand, staring at me intently.

"It's not going to be easy," he said.

"I figured."

"You should probably stay here in Bon Temps."

"Oh. You don't need me?"

"Not for this."

I put my head down, wondering how it would feel to be here in this old farmhouse while I knew he was out there putting himself in a life or death situation. I felt the sharp pain in my heart just at the thought. It would be awful. It would tear me up inside.

"I'm scared."

He let out a very human-sigh. "Sookie...Things are going to change, drastically and soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

Eric pulled me into a hug and I snuggled up to his chest, feeling overwhelmed – scared for him, loving him.

"Will you come inside?" I asked.

"I thought you needed to settle in a routine," he said. I could feel the smugness, the _victory!_ in his tone. Yes, yes, Eric Northman, you won this sad, lonely, crazy barmaid's heart.

"Shut up. Do you want to come in or not?"

"Of course I do, my darling," he pulled away and we walked through my backdoor and into my kitchen. "You should probably eat."

I nodded slowly and inspected my fridge. I decided to make a regular cheese omelette. In no time at all it was frying in the pan and Eric was sitting having downtime in my kitchen chair. He was such an odd sight in my kitchen, but I loved it. I could envision us like this for a long time. I felt a pain at the thought of our future and how one-sided it would be when I turned old, but I shook my head, not wanting to think about such things right now. I sat down at the table, not wanting to rouse him, and ate my dinner happily.

When I was done I washed my plate and then put a hand on Eric's shoulder, he looked up at me, his expression serious. "I need to talk to you about some things before anything else tonight," he said.

Alright, I felt tense just at the thought.

"It's about my plan to become King of Louisiana."

**Review for me, my lovelies!**


	20. They Make Us Sentimental Inside

**AN: Um, so, for a while, fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter - and it still isn't, so I just copied and pasted this in a previous documnet. Weird. ANYWAY. THANKS SO MUCH GUYS ITS UNBELIVABLE the support I'm getting. This is another filler, leading up to them seeing Felipe, which will be starting next chapter.**

To clarify - Sookie will not be a vampire. Charlaine has said so. And quite frankly, I don't want her to be a vampire either. Sookie is human, she is adament about that. I've read book that have failed when the girl turns into a vampire (*coughBreakingDawncough*) and I can't see Sookie becoming one. So in my story and in the real SVM series, Sookie will be human.

Also if you want sneak peeks on next chapters and future chapters, follow me on twitter: greenlemonsFF

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are freaking awesome!**

Chapter 20: They Make Us Sentimental Inside

Oh, great. I braced myself, sitting down. I wondered how involved this plan was. Surely, Eric would only attack when he was covered on all sides. He was a smart man – the smartest I've ever known. So, should I take comfort in the fact that I would be safe in Bon Temps? Or should I want to be by his side? I felt as if I'd feel safer if I was near him during – whatever it was that went down. The suspense would nearly kill me – at home, waiting. I wrung my fingers together as I stared at his calm exterior.

"Obviously my huge asset is Alina," Eric said. I nodded, knowingly. "Honestly, Sookie, I've been thinking it might come to this the moment I knew Felipe would be invading Louisiana. I don't want to be King. I like my bit of land, but it seems we cannot live in peace with Nevada breathing down our necks. It's not safe for you and it's not safe for me. To survive, I have to become king." Eric, the survivalist. He knew what he had to do to live another thousand years and he would make sure he did.

"Or you could leave," I said slowly.

"What?" he looked puzzled.

"You could go to California. Caleb offered and I'm sure he could protect you."

Eric's jaw tightened. "Yes, no one would go against Caleb. He is much feared. Would you come to California with me, my lover?"

I lifted my shoulders, hesitantly. "I don't want to. I don't want to hide."

"Then we won't hide," he said firmly.

"Eric, you don't have to do this for me."

Eric laughed sharply. "It's not all about you, dear one. You are definitely a reason, however, you are not _the _reason I stay here. But, if you wanted to leave, say the word and I'll make sure you're safe."

"You wouldn't go with me? If I were to go to California," I started. We were dancing on that fine line – what we would and wouldn't do for one another. Our future. We were testing the waters.

Eric thought for a moment. He wouldn't stop staring at me. I had to look away several times, but he firmly stayed. "I believe it's my destiny to become king."

If Eric believed in destiny, how much did he believe in us? In me? I swallowed my pride and asked, "I would be in California and you would be here in Louisiana. That would be it for us?"

Ah, that got a reaction out of him. He immediately blocked any hint of emotion from the bond and from his features. "Sookie, California is a ruse for you at the moment. You and I both know you won't go. So why are we even discussing this?"

"I'm just trying to grasp an understanding," I sulked. We didn't speak. I felt awkward and I had never felt that way with Eric before, it was unnerving. Something important was hiding under a layer I was unaware of. I didn't want to dwell on it so I said, "How will you get to Felipe?"

Eric tapped his finger lightly on the table. "He'll call me soon," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" I said in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yes," he said, not really grasping my attempt at mocking him.

"What happens after he calls you?" I played for a while longer.

"He'll summon me."

"And he won't..."

Miraculously, his phone rang. He winked at me and answered it. "Your majesty," he said formally. "Yes, we left last night. Sookie had problems with her brother so we had to leave immediately. Thankfully the issue was resolved during the day."

Oh yeah, blame it on the silly human. I was not in the mood for this. He was supposed to be explaining his plan to me. At the very least, we knew Alina's glamour worked out well, if Felipe de Castro hadn't sent anyone to kill us or wasn't threatening Eric over the phone. It seemed to be quite the pleasant conversation.

Eric's expression hardened and he avoided my eye at the exact moment I thought that. Karma, Sookie. Spoke too soon. "I'm afraid she will be unable to come." Huh, the king was inviting Eric back? "Yes, I can be there tomorrow night. I have some area duties to attend to in the meantime...Pam will accompany me...Alina may, she is unsure if she'll return to Greece tonight...I'm certain that can be arranged, your majesty." There you go. He was leaving and I'd have to sit and wait at home like an anxious housewife.

I couldn't do that.

I wanted to help.

I wanted to go...

"I'm coming," I mouthed to him.

He glared at me. "She is otherwise tied. I believe it to be impossible. She can be very stubborn...Yes, I am her bonded..." He stood up, pacing, his hand on his chin. I suppose Felipe wasn't taking my absence well. He was being persistent and it was limiting Eric. "Very well. She will submit, I assure you. Yes, thank you. Have a good evening, your majesty." He hung up and through the bond I felt a brief rush of exhilaration. Eric would get the kill. I was surprised I didn't feel anything like irritation or anger – just anticipation. "It appears my lover, that you will be joining me."

I tried to hold back a smug smile. "Good," I said. Okay I'd lost my freaking mind. I shouldn't be smug about being in close proximity with a man who seemingly wanted me dead. "Now, sit back down and continue with your plan."

"You should order me around more often, Sookie. I find that I like it."

"Not now, Eric. Sit," I said impatiently. His face was impassive but I caught a mischievous glint in his eye. Who the hell knew what _that_ meant? "Did you mean it when you said Alina couldn't come?"

"No, she will be by my side," he revealed. "I would not enter this without her."

A sudden realization hit me. "That's why you ordered her here," I said slowly. "It wasn't for Bill. It was for you and your takeover of the state."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Well done," he complimented me like a teacher would a student. I was not a child.

"You manipulative -"

"Can we please not, dear one?" he diffused my chance to swear and complain at him.

I redirected my focus. "You don't care about Bill. So why did you tell Alina to nurse him back to health?"

"I did it for you, Sookie. Obviously."

"Why?"

"It made you happy. He rescued you. You already know this. Yes, Alina would be here anyway so I saw it as ample opportunity. Kill two birds with one stone, if you will," he smiled.

I mulled over everything. Leaning forward across the table I said, "Alright, so you get Alina to glamour the king and then you kill him."

"Yes, except, it will involve a lot more; politics, strategies – we can't just waltz in there and attack."

"Naturally," I rolled my eyes. How in the hell did I end up with a vampire who was immersed in politics? "And what will I do there, now that your plan to keep me in Bon Temps was foiled."

"I have some ideas. Felipe will insist we stay in one of his hotels -"

"Wait, what?" I demanded.

"We'll be leaving for Las Vegas the early Thursday morning."

"Las Vegas!?" I exploded.

"Unfortunately, I will be unable to show you the whole Vegas experience. Perhaps another time."

"After you own it."

"I do not want Nevada. Too commercial." Mr. Ego with a red corvette thinks Vegas is too flashy for him. He owns _Fang_tasia for godssake.

"So?" I urged him to continue.

"So, we'll have to find somewhere, not under Felipe's supervision to stay."

"This'll work, right?" my voice was smaller, more vulnerable then I would've liked.

Eric stared at me, an incomprehensible look on his face. "You and I will step away alive." What an odd choice of words. That only made me more uneasy.

"Don't die," I said, shocking myself. "I'd be very upset if you did."

"As would I."

We settle into a thoughtful silence. I didn't know what Eric was thinking, but I certainly had a lot to consider. Eric was acting oddly. Maybe if it had been two years ago, I might not have noticed, but I felt like spending so much time with Eric (plus the addition of feeling his emotions) aided me in understanding him better. He was keeping something from me and I was pretty sure I wouldn't like whatever it was he was considering doing. I didn't know if it would be about the King or something else. As of now, it seemed like things would work out, but I got the impression Eric wasn't so sure about that. Or something. I don't know. I couldn't read my vampire one-hundred-percent, but I was definitely picking up on a few things.

I began to open my mouth to speak when Eric pulled out his phone. "Hold that thought, lover." It rang for about half a second when he answered it. I decided not to eavesdrop on anymore conversations for the night so I went out of the kitchen to give him some privacy.

I went to my answering machine to see if I had missed any calls while I was away. I had one from Jason and one from Sam. I would call them back in the morning. I wandered into my bedroom and it felt as if I hadn't been home in hundreds of years. My bed was made, but it felt stale. I didn't want to be in here. I preferred being in Eric's room. If I could move that into this house, everything would be perfect. Or if I could afford it, I'd spruce this bedroom right up. I sighed and sat on my bed, swinging my legs out, my foot collided with a box under my bed. Curious I went to investigate.

It was an old shoebox that I put memorable things into. I hadn't looked into it in a while and couldn't remember the last addition I made to it. I brought it up onto my mattress and lifted the lid. I sat cross-legged at the edge with the box in front of me.

First thing I saw was a picture of Gran. It was when she was much younger, probably in her mid twenties. I wondered if she had begun the affair with the fairy at this point. Wow, it was weird knowing such a cataclysmic secret about your grandmother that you never knew when she was alive. It was a bit unnerving, so I put her picture to the side. I found a valentine that I received when I was twelve years old from a boy, Henry, and he declared his love for me. He wrote a poem and everything. I didn't like him much, he was weird and scared me a bit, but I kept the note because it was really quite amusing now to read. I found a Happy Birthday card from Tara and JB back in ninth grade; they drew funny pictures and put a lot of effort into it. They wrote sweet words to me, when everyone else in school at that time thought I was just a freak. I also had a picture that Jason drew for me back when I was about three and he was six. It was a picture of a dinosaur, and wasn't very good, but he drew it for me, and so I loved it.

I found a bunch of other little nick-nacks that I kept over the years. Some so vague that I couldn't even remember what it was that was so memorable about them. But at the very bottom of the box, there was a piece of fabric. I remembered putting this in, but I couldn't recall...The fabric was wrapped around something, and when I opened it, a silver bullet landed in my hand. Oh, _right_. I smiled. It was crazy at the time, but I'm glad that I saved it. I wasn't sure what possessed me to keep a bit of Eric's shirt and the first bullet he saved me from, but I did. How many bullets had he taken for me now? There was Dallas, there was Debbie, there was the were who pulled us over...

I looked up and standing at my door was Eric, staring at me. "What do you have there, lover?"

I put the bullet between my thumb and my forefinger and held it out to him. His brows furrowed and he advanced forward, to inspect.

"Is that silver?"

"Yep."

"Sookie, why do you have a silver bullet? Is this a weird human thing I don't want to know about?"

I laughed at him and showed him the piece of fabric. He held onto the dry, bloody piece. "This is my blood."

"Yep," I said again. Giddy at the thought of him figuring out the puzzle.

He thought for a moment, staring at the two items, the one in my hand and the one in his. "You have a silver bullet and a piece of my shirt. Is that from Dallas?"

"Yep," I grinned widely.

"You...kept it? Why?" He looked alarmed. Honestly, vampires could be so dense sometimes.

"I don't know. I just – it was a memorable moment. Who knew that I'd be having more of your blood or that you'd be taking more bullets for me in the future?" I suddenly felt aware that he hadn't responded the way I hoped. He just looked troubled now.

"Yes. Who knew?" he said softly.

I held out my hand for him to put the fabric back in my hand. He did so and I wrapped the bullet up and put everything back into the box, which I slid under my bed. He hadn't said a word so I reached forward and grabbed his wrist urging him closer to the bed.

"Do you not like that I kept it?" I asked him, trying to understand his expression. I pulled him further and he sat down at the end of the bed. I grabbed his face in my hands and directed his attention to me. I put my thumb between his brows and smoothed out the concerned and confused lines there.

"I just don't understand," he said.

"Why would I keep something of the man who was tricking me into taking his blood?" I asked out loud, thoughtful.

"It seems like it was important."

"What do you mean?"

"Why else would you keep it -"

"Did you keep anything of mine?" I asked. I really wished I hadn't because if he didn't then it might make me disappointed.

He was silent for a moment. "I have a pair of your panties." And in true Eric Northman fashion a wicked smirk spread across his features.

"How nice," I grumbled. Eric laughed big, falling back onto the bed, his feet still firmly on the floor.

"I stole a pair back when you invited me into your bedroom before we went to the orgy," he was so damn proud of himself.

"That's gross," I stated.

"And keeping a bloody bullet isn't?" I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow, bringing it firmly on his face. "If you hit me again, my lover, I will retaliate and it won't be playful," Eric said. Just to tick him off, I went to smash the pillow into him again when his arm grabbed my wrist and he pulled me on top of him, so that I was straddling his body.

"If you think you're getting any, think again," I said, dropping the pillow and crossing my arms.

"Your resistance only makes me more determined," he said, unbuttoning my jeans.

I tried to wiggle off him but he kept me firmly in place. I could feel him harden under my bottom. I tried to roll my eyes impatiently, but I was becoming aroused and dammit, he knew it. His hand slipped past my jeans and past my panties.

"I stole an adorable pair of your under clothes, Sookie," he said, rubbing my core. I bit my tongue and concentrated on the wall above my bed. "It was white with blue and green and yellow dots on them." A finger slid inside me. My tongue was about to bleed.

"That's really creepy," I told him.

He shrugged, which would have been awkward for some who were lying down, but not for Eric Northman. "An immortal creature of the night is creepy?" he asked me. Okay, that was two fingers now.

"Alright smart-ass," I said and I pulled off my shirt. I unsnapped my bra and right away Eric sat up and attached his mouth to my bare chest. I dragged my fingers through his hair and moaned. His one hand was on my bare back, pulling me close to his face, the other was still stroking me inside, while his thumb rubbed my nub. Unfortunately, his hand pulled out of me and he traced my sensitive area and slipped under so his fingers were at my other entrance. I jerked and pulled his hair.

"Fair enough," he muttered against my skin and went back to where he was before, stroking me, trying to relax my beating heart. He pulled from my chest, his hand snaking up my back to my neck and urged my head down to his lips. He kissed me softly, and kneaded my neck. I began to settle down and kiss him back. "Another time," he said, kissing my neck. "Have my blood."

"Don't you think I've had enough?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow night," he promised. He rolled me so that I was on my back staring up at him. He began shimmying my pants down my legs, along with my underwear. I pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor.

"I want to be on top," I told him. He easily submitted, grinning, while I worked on getting his pants off. When they were gone I rocked my wet and hot core onto his lower abdomen. He groaned and gripped my waist, pushing me further down his body to his hard cock. Together we lowered me onto his erection slowly, stretching, filling me. I gasped and he made an unnecessary sharp intake. When I took him all the way in, we froze and stared at one another for a moment. And then I started to move. He had been straining to keep his head up, his upper body not really touching the bed, but when I went up and then back down, he groaned and collapsed on the bed.

"Oh, fuck me, Sookie," he said. I was happy to receive such surprising words from him. I didn't want to go fast though. I moved slowly and he gripped my waist hard and I was sure there would be bruises there, but I didn't mind. "You're so warm and tight," he said. "This is so fucking right."

I smiled, feeling the ecstasy of joining with him. His hips bucked and I squeezed him between my thighs tightly. "Don't move," I said. I was ordering him like he said earlier. He seemed to like me saying that because for a second his eyes rolled upward before they came back to mine.

I moved up and down on his length and every time he was all the way inside me, he'd make a noise that fuelled my arousal and I would let out small moan. I had to close my eyes a couple times because the deep strokes were too much to handle. Eric whispered something in another language and it forced me to move faster. I was rising and falling hard and Eric and I were becoming progressively louder. "Eric," I said through my gritted teeth. He helped me move with his hands on my waist, and he began thrusting up and I could care less about ordering him, I'd do it better next time, now I just wanted to feel him before our world caved in. I knew Vegas would be no picnic.

I was wantonly crying out and Eric's features were contorted, he looked angry but he was just concentrating on our fucking. I dragged my nails across his chest, hard and I broke his skin, he growled loud, driving himself into me over and over. My orgasm was building and I was riding a moment where I was so close and wanted to tumble over the edge, but at the same time I didn't. I leaned forward, and didn't have to wait long, as I finally was spent. Eric thrust into me twice more; I collapsed onto his chest, he bit into my shoulder, and he finally released deep inside me and I was gearing for another orgasm, which I got.

I lay on his chest, my ear over his dead heart. Eric didn't pretend to breathe, he was still, silent. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled my face on his body. He almost felt warm. He loosened his grip on my waist, and I felt relief, but the pain that I would feel there would be so worth it tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around my back and we lay there completely satisfied.

"You are perfect, my lover," Eric kissed my hair. I felt uncomfortable when he said that because there was no way that could be true. "Did I hurt you?"

I lifted my head up to look at him. I kissed his nose, which seemed to startle him. "It was great," I said. We basked in the silence, until finally I had to ask, "How did you feel about me when we were in Dallas?"

I disliked being all girly with that question, but right now curiosity overshadowed my pride.

"I wanted to fuck you," Eric said. I loved his honesty, I really did. But, he could have been a little more subtle at the moment. "Bill was in the way, but I got to kiss you, which still gets me very excited." He shifted underneath me and I smiled.

"Why did you want me to have your blood so badly? Did you take the bullet just for that?"

"No, I took the bullet because it was aimed at you and you would have died. As soon as it hit me I realized I could play on your good nature. I don't know why I wanted, and still want you to have my blood. You were different from any other woman I had crossed. With my blood in your body, I knew Bill didn't stand a chance. Plus he screwed up on his own, which helped."

"And then you forced him to tell me about why he came to Bon Temps."

"Mmm. He wasn't meant for you, my lover," he lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I had to agree. Bill and I were better off friends. But for who I was meant for, I wasn't so sure. What I wondered even more was if Eric believed him to be the one I was meant for. Was that true? Was I supposed to end up with a vampire?

"Eric," I started. He was alert, I could tell. Was this the moment? Where I told him that I loved him? I tried to say it, I really did. I wanted to. But, right now, didn't feel right. Which was ridiculous. "I really – you mean a lot to me." I chickened out. Crazy Sookie Stackhouse, you will tell him one day! Sooner, not later!

Eric didn't say anything; he just caressed my back lightly. It tickled a bit.

I wanted to apologize about being a coward. Instead I kissed his chest.

Soon we'd be in Vegas and I was sure my life – our life, would change forever. And forever is an awfully long time.

**Review, faithful readers! They make me SUPER happy.**


	21. Your Words are Gelignite

**AN: Thank you so much! I am so excited!! This story is my highest reviewed and it's the most words I've ever written for one story! I couldn't have done any of it without the support of you guys! I value every single review and I hope you continue to bestow your loveliness on me and my story! THANKS SO MUCH! Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Your Words are Gelignite

I had crawled into bed an hour before the sun would set for a little nap. Eric's travel-coffin was right beside me. It was slightly eerie, but I was so used to weird things like this that I hardly blinked twice. I thought I'd try and re-vitalize my body. We had arrived in Vegas at around one in the afternoon and it was an exhausting trip. I was so tired and so out of it that I just let the bellboys lead me to our room which was being shared, much like the room in New Orleans, with Pam and Alina across the living quarter. I assumed they didn't have one bed like Eric and I and had two separate ones. Who knew, though?

I woke up from my power nap when I heard the coffin being shut. I sat up sleepily and saw Eric straightening himself up, discarding his shirt. He looked over at me and smiled. He went over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and wrapped an arm around me, I rested my head on his bare chest.

"We don't have much time, I have a meeting to get to," he said, kissing my head.

"A meeting? Is it serious?"

"Yes."

There went my heart again. "What? Will everything be okay?" I asked him, my voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Shh, Sookie," he moved from under my cuddle and I rolled onto my back, staring into his eyes, confused. He hovered over my body.

"You're not answering me," I told him. I tried not to pout.

"Take my pants off," he said.

I debated telling him to get bent, but my hands had a mind of their own and I slowly undid his zipper and button. I pulled his pants down as much as I could in this position. He wore no nothing underneath, so his cock was hard and ready. Eric lifted one leg and I pushed his pants down with my feet till they were gathered at his ankles. I could feel need pulse through my body. This was it.

"Don't leave me," it left my mouth before I could think about what I was saying.

He didn't move to take my own clothes off. I could see his Adam's apple bob and I eyed his beautiful neck, and I found that I desperately wanted to bite it. His hand went to play with the small bit of skin that was showing between my t-shirt and shorts, his other arm balancing himself above me. His hand went flat on my stomach and caressed my stomach up my shirt to my bra. His eyes were dancing, hungry, full of want. I couldn't breathe, I wanted to feel his weight on me, his fangs, grazed my neck. I turned my head to the side, inviting him to bite. He remained still though. He cupped my breast over my bra, nudging my shirt higher up my body.

"I thought you said we don't have time for this," I said impatiently, bending my legs at the knees and opening them wide for him to settle there.

He found my gaze and he nodded, removing his hand from my breast and he quickly pulled off my shirt, and my bra was tossed to the floor. He pushed my legs back down so he could take my shorts off and I quickly put my legs back to where they were before. He eyed my throbbing center, licking his lips, his fangs exposed. He slowly settled himself between my legs, his length teasing my clit, pounding to enter. I lifted my hips for him to be right at my entrance. We stared at one another and a curious feeling enveloped me and then...

I cried out when he pushed himself to my hilt. I gripped his shoulders, pressed my legs into his side, desperate. He growled low, and pulled out before crashing back into me, his balls colliding with my ass. I whimpered and stretched my neck upward as he filled me completely, his long, full strokes feeding the flames – I was on fire for him. When I looked back at him, he looked as if he were on the brink of losing control. His eyes left mine and travelled to my neck.

"Take me," I said. His hand brushed over my sensitive breasts and he brought his mouth to my nipple, his fangs grazing and I writhed anxiously underneath him. It felt as if he were tempted to bite me there but instead he brought his mouth back to my neck, his hips still thrusting into me, creating beautiful tension, that was making my body sing. He made a noise as my muscles contracted around him, so close to my release. "Eric," I begged. He was moving so slow.

"Patience," he reminded me and his fangs plunged right under my chin, his head at an awkward angle but it felt so lovely. I clamped down on him and came hard as I sobbed my appreciation for the way he made me feel.

"Oh, Eric," was all I could enunciate. He pulsated and I felt him release as well and as soon as he finished feeding and licked my wounds, he rolled off me too soon and was on his back. He grabbed my wrist and dragged my weak body on top of his.

"Take _me_, now, my sweet," he said, kissing my cheek, where tears had fallen. My mouth was right at the crook of his neck and I lazily kissed him, over and over, moving on top of him, feeling as if I could just lie with him forever. This would be messy, and I thrived for it. I wanted to tear him. I bit into his neck, where a tendon was protruding invitingly. He cried out and his hand twisted in my hair. "Sookie!" he said and I pulled at the bite, drawing blood into my mouth. I moaned, and his hand dipped between my legs and his fingers began pumping me. Mouthfuls of his precious blood filled my system and I was shocked when I got a brief glimpse into his mind. A fuzzy blur, his full attentions on me, his ecstasy, his need and his want for me were overwhelming. I pulled my mouth away from him as soon as he crooked his finger inside me and I had an orgasm that had me clutching onto his chest fraught with emotion.

I gasped, searching for oxygen. "Eric, I -"

"I love you," he interrupted me, kissing my temple, and my face over and over, telling me how much he loved me. He gave me one last long, passionate kiss and he was off the bed as if none of it had just happened. He closed the bathroom door just off our suite and I was left in the bed trying to collect myself. It took me a while, my limbs wobbly, to find my clothes around the room. I pulled my bra and panties back on, then my t-shirt and shorts. I straightened out the bed, going over everything that just happened like it were a movie. I sat on the edge and waited for him to emerge. He walked out in his trade-mark jeans and t-shirt ensemble, and he looked gorgeous. My hair was probably a mess, and my lips red and puffy, but he looked ethereal. He walked over to me and kissed my lips chastely.

"You should eat. Make sure you have a lot of protein, vitamins," he said. "Get your strength up." He kissed my forehead and exited our bedroom. I followed him in a daze, wondering what the hell was going on. Alina was on the couch and she mentioned Pam went out to find a meal. Eric nodded approvingly. "Order food for Sookie and make sure she eats it all."

"I can do that myself, thank you very much," I said hotly.

Alina handed me the menu and I looked over my options, sitting grumpily on the couch. Eric began talking to Alina swiftly in whatever the hell language. They were secretive and at the moment my annoyance overruled my curiosity.

"Titta på henne försiktigt. Jag ska göra mitt bästa för att hon är okej, men om jag inte kan, så hjälp mig Alina –"

"I know, I know," she answered him in English. I hmphed and lifted up the phone on the side table to give in my order.

Eric did one more overall sweep of the room and then his eyes rested on me as I put the phone down, my order placed. I gave him a dirty look for the way he had just treated me – _after_ the sex, of course.

"Do not worry, my lover," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him, despite being pissed at him, not worrying about what was happening was easier said than done. "You will return back to Bon Temps, soon enough." I didn't like the way he said that. He gave me a nod and I glared at him, hating his involvement in politics, hating his opportunistic personality, hating his manipulation, hating his ambition to become king, hating his infertility – but not hating _him_. I loved him.

He left the room and I felt as if my heart had broken.

...

I sat on the couch with my legs tucked close to my chest, my arms wrapped around them. I was nervous as hell. It had been fifteen minutes. My heart felt heavy and was nervously beating. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. Alina sat at the other end of the couch, in downtime. The television blared, an attempt at distracting me, but failing miserably. I couldn't concentrate on the night-time soaps impression of drama. That was nothing compared to sitting in a hotel room in Vegas while your vampire boyfriend was in a serious meeting with the king of his state. I wasn't sure what was going on in that meeting, but I could feel Eric being rather sure of himself. That didn't settle me though. I hoped my own erratic nerves weren't disturbing him.

Stupid television drama – do people actually watch this? I changed the channel and it was one of those home-renovating shows. They always depressed me. They never worked on houses that actually need help, like mine. I don't even know why I was even trying to watch it. It wasn't distracting me from anything! I flicked off the television and moved my legs from my body. I looked over at Alina who had her head close to her chest. She was alert when her phone rang.

_Thumpity-thump-thump_. My heart is crazy as she answered it. Could it be Eric?

"Yeah," she answered softly. That didn't sound like Eric. I tapped my hand nervously on my knee. "Οχι, Eric εξακολουθεί να είναι στη συνάντηση. Κορίτσι του είναι με μια κρίση πανικού, όμως... Ναι, έτσι φαίνεται. Της αρέσει πάρα πολύ... Είναι όλα εντάξει; Είσαι νευρικός;... Το ξέρω. Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να με σταματήσει... Δεν ξέρω πότε θα είμαι πίσω, ξέρετε. Μπορεί να είναι λίγο. Μπορείτε πάντα να έρθουν εδώ. Eric αναφέρθηκε σας βλέπω ξανά... Θα."

That went right over my head. But it was beautiful to listen to. Alina talked slowly and in a most lovely voice that only someone as beautiful as her could acquire. She hung up and looked over at me.

"Who was that?" I asked. It was rude of me, but I was very curious.

Alina pursed her lips. "Nathanial..."

"Who's he?"

"The man back in Greece," she said.

"Oh," I said. That was her lover of five-hundred years? The vampire who's maker she killed? That was something we had in common – oh, and Eric – oh, and the blond hair and blue eye thing – oh, and the fairy blood...huh, I had a _lot_ in common with this thousand year old vampire. "Do you mind talking about him?"

Please give me this distraction. I didn't know when Eric was officially going to attack. I didn't think it'd be tonight but Eric was hard to read at times. He did say that he wouldn't enter a fight without Alina, for that I am grateful.

She observed my state for a moment before speaking, "Ask me anything."

I curled my legs under my bottom and looked at her curiously. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore tight fitting jeans and a regular blue t-shirt. Honestly, she was annoyingly pretty. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she had taken to me unkindly.

"Well, how did you meet him?" I asked her, timidly.

"Rivalry introduced me to him," she said, shrugging. "I had left Eric not too long before. We had separated on and off for the five hundred years that had past for us at that point. I was wandering through Greece, I hadn't been there in years when I ran into an old acquaintance. I never got along with this woman; her name was Manshaa and was terribly cocky. I had fought with her in France about a hundred years previous over a human male. He was an adorable young boy, named Edwin that I had snatched from England; he gave me my first taste of this language. I fawned over him for months, he was under my thrall and was so dedicated to making me happy." I tried not to scowl or wince at the abuse and use of humans back then. I had to remind myself those were completely different times. If the vampires were still like that, well, if Alina were still like that, I wouldn't be sitting here with my own mind intact, now would I? "Manshaa met him one evening and asked if I would share. You must know how vampires get. I refused.

"One evening I came back from wandering through the streets of Paris and there she was, draining and killing my Edwin. Needless to say I was not pleased. So when I encountered her once again in Greece, I was deeply agitated. She had recently, by only a couple of months, turned a man. He was her first child and she doted on him, doing everything she possibly could to make him happy – for he was miserable. Manshaa was extremely dim and it was a shock that she had survived as vampire for almost one hundred and fifty years. She cared deeply for the man. We were all staying at the house of an old friend of Eric's, a vampire by the name of Orr. He was settled far from town and welcomed me with open arms, and it was my misfortune that he was hospitable to Manshaa as well.

"The man had no expression and looked deader than any other vampire I had met. He was very handsome and still held a dark tan that had yet to fade, so I knew he was a hard, but poor worker on this island off the coast of Greece. He had jet black hair, that was cropped shorter than any man I had known and his eyes were a navy blue that, at times, looked black. I was immediately reminded of Manshaa stealing Edwin from me. I didn't love the English boy, but I was vengeful and bitter, so while Manshaa went to retrieve their food, which was odd, I confronted the man. Orr had warned me that the man never spoke and they weren't even sure of his name. I asked Orr why Manshaa was getting the food and Orr mentioned that the man refused to hunt and would not feed from any women or children that Manshaa would bring back. I found this very odd, especially for a young vampire.

"I began talking to him and he refused, just like Orr said he would. Of course, I had means to get him speaking that Orr was unaware of. At the time, I wasn't too familiar with Greek, but I knew quite enough and it was easy to pick up after a couple of weeks. When Orr had left to find food, not soon after, I glamoured the man into telling me his name.

"'Nathanial,' he said. Right away, I loved his voice, it was deep and scratchy.

"'Why are you troubled?'

"'The monster killed my family.' She was a monster, but then so was I, and he was now one too. And then he told me what had happened. He had met Manshaa when he had gone down to the water one night to check on the fishing. Normally his brothers would do that, for he was not a fisherman, but they had recently succumbed to flu and so he was helping their business. He was the only one of his family who had not become a fisherman. He was gifted with carpentry and had settled on that to make a living for his wife, four daughters and son. He spoke of being seven and twenty years and wanted to make as much money as he could before he died, for the average age of death was very low on the island.

"Nathanial had no such luck with Manshaa who asked him to be hers. He refused and said he loved his family and they were his priority. Manshaa glamoured him, took his blood and sent him back home. She did this to him several nights in a row, beckoning him from his family in the middle of the night. Nathanial spoke of how he felt trapped in his own mind when she would hypnotize him and he did everything he could to get away. There was an old witch just outside of town and he had seeked her out, willing to do anything to protect his family. The witch gave him an elixir to fight off the demon. He drank it before bed and when Manshaa summoned him that night, he went like always. She drank from him and was sickened, his blood poisoned to her. In a fit of rage, as Nathanial regained his mind and ran back home, it didn't take long for Manshaa to regain focus and she attacked his family, killing his wife and children right in front of him. She told him, as punishment, he would live with the pain and that it was his fault his family had died. She turned him that night.

"After his tale, I realized I didn't like her anymore than before. I was intrigued by this man and wished he had been mine as a human. Eric had taught me everything I knew about possessiveness and I wished to regain the upper hand on Manshaa, for damning this lovely man and for stealing the expendable human boy Edwin. My logic still doesn't make much sense now, but I brought Nathanial out of Orr's house. He was reluctant and I hate to admit I wished not to glamour him anymore, so I brought him relief from my influence.

"'Are you an angel?' I was surprised that he continued to speak once we left the place he had been forced to stay at the past few weeks.

"I decided to let him believe I was a gift of the God's as I held his hand and lead him to find Manshaa. She had brought a man over her shoulder for her child. When she saw us, coming down the cliff to meet her she dropped the man and advanced toward me, furious. It wasn't difficult to kill her. Nathanial was so grateful. He cheered and declared his love for me. I wasn't quite used to the affection of a man, like he.

"I stayed with him for a few years. He had built a home for 'us' as he mentioned to me several times. It was a beautiful house and I had grown quite comfortable there. He would only feed from men, which I found an odd courtesy to continue, but he did, the strangest vampire I had ever met, and still have ever met. And he never killed. To this day I still don't know how, as a young vampire, he was able to refrain from inflicting death. Eventually, Eric called to me. I told Nathanial that unlike him, I still had a maker and he needed me. Nathanial did not understand and for the first time in his life he left his island, with me, to meet my maker.

"Eric was displeased with my follower. He didn't like Nathanial intruding on my relationship with him. Nathanial was unused to our kind's perversions and had no taste for it like most vampires. He really is a unique creature in his own, just like I. So when Nathanial realized I was having sex with Eric, he snapped like I had never seen before – this man who had been so quiet, so gentle, so calm and level-headed in a way I had never known, had every intention of killing my maker because of our sexual encounter.

"You know that Nathanial was insane for doing this. Eric, infuriated that this small-minded new vampire was laying claim to me, his child, had every intention of killing Nathanial. I considered my options and realized I very much cared for the young vampire, so I put a stop to it before permanent damage was inflicted. I didn't know how to explain to Nathanial that I couldn't stay with him forever. I cared for him, yes, maybe as much as Eric, but I couldn't see myself staying in Greece. I was already finding it boring – he was the only reason I stayed.

"We parted, he returned to his home and I stayed with Eric for a while longer. Eventually, I missed Nathanial. It took a while, but I realized I longed to return to the island and to his home. When I visited him, he was happy to see me. I was surprised, given his reaction to my relationship with Eric, but he welcomed me back with open arms and has done so for the past five hundred years. Each time I return to him, I stay longer."

When I was sure she was done I whispered, "That's beautiful." I was deeply saddened by Nathanial's life. I was warmed by the way Alina treated him, maybe not so much in the beginning, but I could tell she deeply loved him. Who said vampires couldn't be with one another? I mean as far as functional relationships go for a vampire, this one seems to be doing alright, despite the fact that she leaves him and most likely hooks up with others. I wondered if Nathanial kept any other relations while Alina was gone.

She leaned back into her seat and smiled. "Nathanial would like you."

"I'd like to meet him," I said.

"Maybe one day, if you ever came to Greece or for some unforeseen reason he decides to visit the States – he's never left Europe."

"Really?"

"He is rather exclusive to his home."

I could relate to that. "Thanks for distracting me."

"Yes," she agreed.

"Eric's fine," I said, reassuring myself.

Alina didn't respond.

There was some rustling at the door and I jumped up. Eric! When the door opened though, it was just Pam.

"So excited to see me, Sookie," Pam leered, stepping further into the room.

"Nice dinner?" Alina asked, turning the television back on. "Oh, I love this show!"

"I thought you hated technology," I remembered. And here she was with a cell phone.

"I'm not unfamiliar with it. We have a television back home and when it's on, I like to watch this show," she leaned back into her seat, looking truly excited. She referred to Greece as her home.

We all settled on the couch and watched the television. I wasn't paying attention, but Pam and Alina were really into this sitcom about a red-head woman from Texas and her family. I didn't understand it. Alina was in hysterics saying things like, "You tell her Reba!" or "Oh that Van."

What?

There was a knock on the door. I knew it couldn't have been Eric, he had a key. Alina rose to her feet and her tiny frame made it to the door. She opened it and a vampire entered the room before Alina could invite him in. I think he could smell the fear on me, his fangs were down.

"Don't even think about it," I heard Alina say. "What is it?"

"King Felipe de Castro has summoned you to the meeting," the vampire said.

"All of us?" I squeaked.

"Yes. Do not lolly-gag." I wanted to burst out laughing; hearing a vampire say 'lolly-gag' was too good for words.

"Oh well, we musn't do that," Pam agreed, amusement twinkling in her eyes. I suddenly realized exactly what he had said. At least I'd be near Eric.

The vampire waited for us to collect ourselves and then lead the three of us to the meeting. I could feel Eric's tense anticipation and I was struck with a horrid feeling that tonight very well might be _the_ night.

**Review, review, you, the most awesome people ever!**


	22. We're Catching Bullets in Our Teeth

**AN: Thank you for the love and support, guys, it means a whole lot. I've been cackling with glee at all your suggestions on what's going to happen next, or when you would pick out select phrases that I purposely put there as foreshadowing and you guys spot it. It's fantastic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's shorter than all my others because everything I needed to say was said. Probably the next chapter will be even shorter. **

**Follow me on twitter: greenlemonsFF --- where I post sneak peeks and updates ;)**

**Thank you!**

Chapter 22: We're Catching Bullets in Our Teeth

We were being lead down the hall from our room, passing a human guest who looked at us frightfully and curiously before dashing into her room. We waited for the elevator which was all sorts of ridiculous and made me stifle a giggle. Once we were in, it was silently awkward until Pam softly hummed elevator music. I smiled and I have to say it calmed me down some. We went up several floors and were set on the pent house. When the elevator opened, we were in an entrance that led to two double doors, with four guards placed strategically against the walls. The vampire directed us to the doors, which were promptly opened for us.

Every single vampire in this vicinity could probably _taste_ my fear, let alone hear the pounding of my heart. I looked around the circular room that got a nice aerial view of Vegas nightlife with a whole wall of glass. Felipe sat in a large chair behind his desk, with Victor by his side, showing a united front much like they had in New Orleans. This time, however, they had guards in the room, unlike in New Orleans. Oh boy. I swallowed nervously. Eric stood, waiting, his hands behind his back, his eyes scanning Alina, Pam and I. Our eyes met for a moment before he angled himself toward his king. This was insane. How did I get myself into this situation? I vaguely remembered telling Eric I wanted to come here. No - _I_ am insane.

Eric looked regal as if he was ready to take the throne right now. I hoped for my sake that I was incorrect. Although, admittedly, I already felt better being here with him, then back in the hotel room. His presence warmed me, he was safe, and I was okay. I could feel his confidence but it didn't make this situation any less dire. I saw several fangs exposed as I looked around the room, the tension high before we even arrived. If_ I_ could feel like this was going to reach some sort of battling conclusion – I was sure the vampire's were aware of that possibility before me. Did they invite us here just to end it all? Hadn't Alina's glamour worked?

There was a frozen silence, everyone on edge. This was an ambush. How could we survive this?

"I seem to have lost some time the other night," Felipe's voice broke across the eerie vibe. Nobody spoke. Nobody breathed (well, nobody _had_ to breathe, but I certainly forgot to in that moment). "I remember the ball commencing, I remember having Eric in my office with Appius – but, afterwards, neither my guards, Victor nor I can recall the remainder of the night." His Spanish accent was thick, pronounced. "Eric, your human's heart is convincing me that I am on the right path."

Dammit, slow down, I begged my heart.

Felipe rose from his seat, and circled his desk to stand closer to us, the guards moving in. I stepped closer to Alina, because, let's face it, she was deadly fierce. I knew Pam had my back. I looked over at Eric who was facing Felipe and I could see the tendons in his arms protruding, his fists clenched. Dear Lord. How could we survive this? There were four of us, and about twelve of them, plus the guards _outside_ the room.

I was struck with horrid inevitability. I wished I had been brave enough to tell Eric I loved him. I was mentally kicking myself in the ass.

But –

Eric was convinced he'd win. He must have gone over every possibility. He must have known this would happen. Should I give up my faith in him right now, right on the edge of death, when he had avoided it for over a thousand years? I tried to keep my spirits high at the thought, but honestly, it was difficult to do given the situation we were in.

Eric had given me vampire blood, and as the adrenaline kicked in, I could feel it mix with the supernatural blood, boiling, giving me a strength that I wouldn't have if I were just a human. Although, it wasn't enough, not _nearly_ enough when I was up against so many odds. But it was something, right? What else could I do but make damn sure I lived through this?

Felipe spoke again, snapping me out of my reverie, "The next night, I called my dear friend Appius – perhaps he knew what had happened. Surprisingly, there was no answer. I had been in contact with him for months and suddenly...nothing. I called him to Louisiana to return to his child, my subordinate, Eric, and the curious human he had acquired. Appius was just as intrigued and agreed, only for a price, to which I gladly paid."

The revelation, the deeper findings of Felipe's cunningness were not surprising. What an asshole. What did Eric and I ever do to him? I wanted to burst out with some hateful words, but I held my tongue, reeling in my anger that often got me into trouble. And here's the kicker, Eric was sending calm waves to _me_ through the bond, when he was the one ready to pounce!

"As my business with Appius grew deeper, he revealed a secret to me, not long before the ball that I found ever so intriguing. It wasn't about Eric and it wasn't about the delectable Miss Stackhouse, it was about the arrival of Eric's child." Who was he talking to? I felt as if it was a conversation with Victor, but surely he already knew this. Judging by his smug smile, he was relishing in this idiotic build-up. Vampires loved their dramatics. Just get on with it.

But, this was when Eric growled and I realized that Appius had told Felipe of what Alina could do. That could be very very bad, because who knew how many people Felipe had blabbed to? I looked up at Alina, who was expressionless, cool as a cucumber.

"I'm impressed," she said. And _I _had to worry about speaking out of term? "Appius is braver than I thought. I'm glad Eric killed him."

And that's when all control was lost.

I was yanked from Alina's side, and smashed into someone's chest. They had a tight grip around my body, my hands were restrained, and were breathing down my neck. I didn't even have time to scream, the breath was knocked out of me. I was staring at the scene in front of me from a different perspective, behind Felipe's desk. I was distanced from my vampires reach. I watched Pam who was pushed to the ground, hissing, swearing and scratching at the foot, pummelled into her stomach. Eric was held by Victor and another guard, but he did not struggle against their hold. He looked to be the only one, whose fangs were not down, ready for battle. Alina was held by four guards, she thrashed and snarled in, perhaps, Spanish at Felipe, who stood beside me, a pleasurable smirk on his handsome features.

"Alina, such a strange and beneficial gift you have. Eric kept that secret from public knowledge for a millennia and for that _I _am the one who is impressed. If I knew you to be obedient and tactful, I would manipulate you into being mine, but as such, you are a threat to every vampire, and every last one of them would gladly kill you."

Alina's fangs were down and she growled, ferociously. I had seen what she had done to Franz for me but that didn't compare to her current fury. What could Eric do to get us out of this? I closed my eyes as Felipe advanced toward Alina.

"You and your maker think of yourselves to be so intelligent, but I found out your secret and it will not stand to remain the way it has been – with you, wandering the Earth, glamouring your way to power."

I saw what Felipe would do to Alina. One of the vampires holding her pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Felipe was going to drain Alina. _What?_ Could vampires do that? I struggled against the hold that was on me and I was surprised to find that I had wiggle room. With the energy from my fear and the vampire blood in my system, the vamp loosened his grip on me when I lashed out. He let out a noise of surprise and locked harder around me. I think I could get away. Although, what good would that do? I looked over at Eric who was staring at me. Our eyes met and I thought, now would be a good time to tell him about my feelings, but the look he gave me was so strange that I couldn't place what he was trying to convey to me...

_Sookie_, I looked around frantically. I was reading someone's mind. But I was in a room full of vampires. Oh God, not now. I looked back at Eric and he raised an eyebrow at me, almost challengingly. Oh shit. It was Eric and I was pretty sure he now knew about my dirty secret. _You get out of his grasp, dear one._ Poker face, Sookie, I reminded myself. _Sookie, you break free and then you do everything in your power to make sure your blood flows. Anger him, get him to bite you, or grab that letter opener and break some skin. Do it!_

Excuse me? Could he have not revealed this plan to me beforehand? Or had this gone differently from how he hoped and he was exploring his options to get us out of here? Stupid, high-handed vampire! I gritted my teeth. Alright. I could do this. If it would help the situation, I had to do – I had to get us out of here. It was all on me. Great. I hoped Eric had an alternative plan in case I failed.

I struggled against the hold. The vampire laughed spitefully. I wasn't using my full strength, there, tough guy! I cursed under my breath.

Felipe was bringing his mouth to Alina's neck and I thought about Nathanial and how he would feel to find out that his Alina was killed...No! I was going to help! I thrashed against the hold as hard as I could.

"Let go, you bloodsucking jerk!" Okay not the most eloquent of insults. I got my arm loose and jabbed my elbow as hard as I could into his stomach. He roared and squeezed me so tight I thought my head would pop off, but I used every bit of vampire strength I had and brought my mouth to his arm around my neck and bit as hard as I could.

Felipe bit into Alina at the exact same time and was draining her, ignoring my struggle with the unknown vampire. Eric roared so loud, the room shook.

The vampire let go of me and tossed me to the floor and I began to crawl away when he pounced on top of me and bit into my shoulder through my shirt. I screamed at the pain. I looked over and saw Felipe pull away from Alina and Eric was tearing out of Victor's grip and fighting. Felipe advanced toward me, and I realized he smelled my fairy blood, which I assumed was infinitely better than vampire blood. The man on top of me was sucking and moaning and I was crying and trying to get away. Why was I getting drained so much? I kicked out and got the vampire in the face. He fell off me for a second before Felipe barked at him and had me in his grasp, his hand around my neck, my feet off the floor, his eyes dark with hunger, his fangs long, he eyed the blood seeping out of my shoulder and was about to continue the draining when his eyes widened and I saw Eric behind him. Felipe's grip on my neck loosened and I was dropped to my butt. I looked up to see Eric had punched right through Felipe's stomach.

In the background, Alina and Pam were free and were killing off the guards one by one. But I couldn't concentrate on what was going on because blood was pouring down Felipe's tailored suit and Eric's hand was drenched in it as he pulled his fist out. Felipe slouched backward into Eric's chest. Eric held onto him and I saw the dagger that he had used to marry us, as he slit Felipe's throat with it. Where the hell did that come from? The vampire who had been drinking my blood was eyeing me, but smartly, he kept away after watching what Eric had just done.

There was a loud bang, and the office doors crashed open and I saw Caleb the King of California glide in, snapping a neck along the way, easily. I looked back up at Eric and Felipe's blood fell on my face and I spluttered, scrambling away from the splash zone.

Had Eric just become King? Did we just take over the throne with three vampires and me, a lowly barmaid from Bon Temps?

The amount of blood pouring out of Felipe, as he suffered, dying, slowly, was enough to make me sick. I crawled away and vomited close to the window before crawling away from that, sticking by the wall. Everything started to die down and several of the guards had gone to their knees swearing fealty. Felipe was on the ground, dead and gone. Definitely dead. Dead as a doornail – however it could be said. I should have felt relief, but I couldn't muster up the feeling.

I saw Caleb standing there, with a few of, I'm guessing, his own guards. He looked over at me and advanced. I shrunk against the wall because quite honestly, I'm sure he was more deadly than Felipe and Eric combined.

"Stay still. It's over now," he said, his eyes fixed on mine. Eric made his way over to me, disregarding Caleb's presence and sunk to his knees. He touched my shoulder, which was still bleeding profusely. I could see his vampiric nature behind his careful stance. He ripped the sleeve off my shirt and began licking my wound, slowly, lazily. I closed my eyes, trying to regroup myself.

I had been bitten by two random vampires in the past few days. No more. That was it. I'm putting my foot down, no matter how much Eric asked me, I was never doing that again.

Eric _asked_ me...with his mind. He didn't mention it, but helped me to my feet. He looked over me once, and then turned around.

To my shock, Bill walked through the splintered remains of the door. "Bill!" I cried. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Sookie," he said roughly. He put a hand on my back and I eased up, looking at him, finally feeling some relief. He looked strained. "You're alright. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Are you okay now?" I rushed out.

He smiled, weakly. "I'll be back to my full health soon enough."

Alina came over to us and eyed Bill. "I told you not to come. I left you some of my blood. If you were hoping for some now, you're going to have to wait."

"I didn't. I'm here to swear fealty to Eric and to make sure Sookie is in perfect condition."

"Eric," Caleb said. My attention was brought to my vampire who was standing right by my elbow the entire exchange with Bill, his jaw was tight as he looked over at Caleb, who looked slightly disgruntled by something.

"Yes?" Eric asked slowly, his hand briefly touched my arm and I felt a shiver go down my spine. This man had an effect on me like no other.

Caleb stood still, straight with two guards on either side of him. He spoke clearly, "Victor's gone."

**Review, Review. Thankssomuch, you beautiful readers.**


	23. It's Easy If You Know How It's Done

**AN: Alright, so here we are. Eric is king and things are not going to get easy for him and Sookie. I have plans for this story up to Chapter 37, and still have to plot out the rest. I'm going to try and finish this story before Dead in the Family. I had trouble with this chapter. I had nothing to do yesterday, but I couldn't bring myself to write. I did most of this chapter today and really just wanted to get it out of the way to get to the next chapter, which I fear will be even harder to write. I'm a bit nervous with how you guys take the rest of this story, but I'll talk to you about it more next chapter's Author's Note. Thanks for the reviews, have faith in the story and don't forget to review!**

Follow me on Twitter for sneak peek's of upcoming chapters: greenlemonsFF

Chapter 23: It's Easy If You Know How It's Done

Of course he's gone. That's just the way life is, isn't it? I almost rolled my eyes, the events of the evening wearing thin on me.

"If he isn't here to lay claim to the throne, then it is mine," Eric said steely, he let go of my arm and turned to the remaining people in the room. Five guards lived, so there wasn't much. "I am now the King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada." I thought he didn't want Nevada? Whatever, who was I to judge? All I wanted was for someone to help get me out of here. "All of you swear fealty to me." No hesitation, everyone fell to one knee. Bill, Alina, Pam, the five guards...I think my mouth was hanging open in disbelief. How archaic.

"We swear to you, our king," they all uttered.

I really wanted to laugh. I'd plead temporary insanity.

"Rise," Eric spoke like a king. Oh wow, I had to admit, as ridiculous as this was, Eric was never more attractive. Was I supposed to kneel? I wasn't going to, but I kinda felt like I was supposed to. I admired Eric's profile, taking in his expression, the glow in his eye, the set of his shoulders, the height, the beauty – he would make an excellent king. I also remembered him punching through Felipe's stomach and I looked away. "You, clean up this mess." I saw the guards begin their tidy. He turned to Caleb and said, "The Ancient Pythoness should be informed of the change in tonight's plans. There will be no trial, there will be a royal announcement."

Caleb nodded and motioned to one of his own guards who scampered away. I said scampered because he looked like a puppy running away sloppily. I'd never seen a vampire so clumsy. A giggle rose in my throat and I let it out. Nobody paid me any attention, I should add.

So, the Ancient Pythoness was summoned for Eric killing Appius. Really? I remembered the ancient, blind and old vampire back in Rhodes. I shivered. Obviously Felipe had plans to kill Eric, thankfully that didn't happen. I glanced disdainfully at his shrivelled body, as all the fluid leaked out. I made a choking noise and looked away quickly.

"We'll go down to the conference room. Assemble all the vampires in the area, immediately, tell them it's an urgent request from the king," Eric barked at two of the guards who zoomed out of the room.

Now what?

Was I the girlfriend of the King of Nevada, Arkansas and Louisiana? That made my head spin and I desperately wanted to go to sleep. Bill gave me a look as if to show that he knew I was tired, I smiled weakly at him, appreciatively.

Suddenly, a chest was in my line of sight of my ex-boyfriend and I looked up to see Eric staring down at me, his mouth a hard line and I wondered if this would be the new expression of my vampire.

"Sookie, perhaps you should return to the room. It might get nasty in the conference room."

As inviting as that sounded. "No, I just went through all of that. I'm going to see what happens because I deserve to," I said indignantly. I swayed slightly on my feet and Eric steadied me. "But after that I'll go to bed."

Eric frowned, his brows creased together and he looked about ready to say_ absolutely not _when he turned the tables on me and spoke a stiff, "Very well."

"Sookie, telling off the King is a grave offense," Pam scolded, smiling wickedly.

"Shut it," I mumbled, not in the mood to be any louder than a whisper. Eric didn't say anything else, but put his hand to my back and we exited the room, followed by the three remaining guards, Pam, Alina and Bill. We made our way to the elevator and waited. I looked over my shoulder at Bill who was still an odd grey colour, but he was walking and talking. I smiled at him warmly and he smiled back. Bill had changed over the years.

Eric was being very odd. He had just become king, so he must've been absorbed in his thoughts, but it felt off. I regarded him curiously and he ignored me. I wondered what was going to happen next. Would Eric move to Las Vegas or New Orleans? What would that mean for us? Would I go with him? Did he want me to go with him? I really wished I had gone to our room like he suggested. Instead, once we were settled in the shaft, I leant against the wall, still covered in blood.

"Should I change?" I asked quietly. All the vampires seemed to realize I was drenched in blood and so were the rest of them. Instead of heading to the ground level, Eric quickly pressed the button that took us to our own floor and we stopped off to get changed.

Eric closed our room's door behind us and immediately began to strip. I sat weakly on the bed and watched his lithe body, his muscled arms, his perfectly sculpted torso – he certainly looked the part of king. He caught me looking and gave me a smirk that didn't exactly reach his eyes. I could feel it then, much like when Eric had lost his memory and had stared at me – I felt horrid inevitability like a car going down a hill and I couldn't touch the breaks and a crash is going to happen and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I'm sure he felt my anxiety, but he quickly darted into the bathroom, to avoid me. I inhaled shakily, determined to get through this meeting with the rest of the vampires. But, really, what was the point? I peeled my dry clothes off. It was disgusting. I grabbed a skirt and a tank. Eric exited the bathroom and I went in right after him to wash off some of the dried blood. I spritzed some perfume on so I wasn't walking into a room full of vampires drenched in war blood.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I mean _really_ looked at myself. My hair was tangled, messy – I dragged a brush through it. I hadn't worn any make-up today, but my eyes looked blood-shot, bags underneath and half-closed. My mouth was downturned and I had lines showing from my nose. I looked _awful_. My body in the mirror looked wider than usual and I smacked at my hips to make them smaller. You know when you have those days where no matter what you do, no matter what you wear you just feel completely _off_ and nothing for the rest of the day can cheer you up? I didn't want Eric to see me, which was ridiculous because he already had.

I looked drained, lifeless, pale – like a vampire.

I brushed away my tears quickly and grabbed the make-up from my bag and quickly dabbed some concealer under my eyes.

There was a knock on the door. "Sookie are you almost ready?" It was Alina. Why hadn't Eric asked me?

"Yeah," I called out. "Just a minute," my voice faltered.

Nothing could improve my self-esteem today so I exited the bathroom and was faced with Alina, who was wearing a beautiful white dress. I felt gross. I couldn't bring myself to look at her face because that would only drown me in my current depression.

I walked into the living quarter with my head down. This time Eric didn't touch me, he didn't lead me, he strode out of the room and I walked behind him and in front of the three flanking vampires. This was probably the worst night ever and I couldn't see an end in sight.

We were back in the elevator, going down. I hated the feeling so I braced myself in the corner, closing my eyes, with my mouth open so my ears wouldn't pop. We were pretty high up. We reached the bottom and were immediately in the lobby. When Eric stepped out, all the tourists and all the vampires turned to look at the Viking. I never felt more like a barmaid from a small town then I did right at that moment. I kept my head down on my ballet flat shoes and Bill stood by my side. We walked across the lobby, my eyes were on the marble floor, so I wasn't sure where we were going, but the noise level died down and I brought my head up to see us in a large, more private hall that had large doors on either side, running all the way down.

Eric stopped for a second before he opened the doors, where many vampires were already assembled. I saw Caleb standing at the head of a large table that stretched on for a while and could probably hold about seventy five seats. Eric walked down and we followed. He exchanged nods with Caleb. At the other end of the table, way down there, was the Ancient Pythoness, still decrepit and old as ever. She was well guarded and looked on.

"Mr. Northman is that you?"

"Yes, ancient one," Eric was instantly at her side. He made it across the room impressively fast. He brought his ear to her mouth when she beckoned and they conversed quietly, probably in some rare language.

"This is a busy night for you, Miss Stackhouse." Caleb drew my attention to him. I took in his powerful frame. This vampire was something else.

"I'm very tired," I admitted. I felt as if he understood where I was coming from. I don't know how.

"I can only imagine," he said and I caught a hint of fang. "You should be protected more."

"I'm alright," I said.

"If you were mine, your predicament would never have happened this night."

"I preferred being there on the scene then worrying in my hotel room, with all due respect, sir," I bowed my head slightly. I felt as if I _had_ to do so with this man. I could feel the tension in the room and I was sure it was due to the King of nearly the entire west-coast's presence.

"Preference or not, it was reckless."

"Felipe summoned me."

Caleb shook his head slightly. "I would not have allowed it."

"With all due respect, again, sir, you are nobody's underling, so of course you could not understand the compliance of one."

Caleb's features broke out into a handsome smile. Eric put a hand on my elbow and I jumped at his touch. I wondered when he had joined me.

"Sookie, you must be silent," he said lowly in my ear. He let go of me and nodded for him to follow. I did so and I was shocked when he directed me to the seat to the left of the Ancient Pythoness. I gave him a questioning glance, but he only briefly tapped his nose and went to his spot at the other end of the table. I was at one side of the spectrum and he was all the way at the other, as usual.

I sat beside the old woman, feeling unnerved. Her head slowly turned in my direction, though she could not see me.

"You are the one from Rhodes. The foolish girl who interrupted the trial with Sophie-Anne." I had _not_ missed her voice.

"I am, your highness," I uttered. I wasn't sure if that was the best term to address her with.

She hummed and I was relieved of talking to her again.

Slowly more vampires trickled into the conference room, taking seats, looking perplexed as to the requirement of their urgent presence. Few exchanged words and they all kept an eye open for Felipe, but saw the Ancient Pythoness and Eric Northman.

Alina sat at Eric's right and Pam at his left. Bill sat more in the middle of the room and Caleb sat beside Alina. Guards stood all across the walls, having been informed, I'm sure, that Eric was their new protection.

I was the only human here and received several hungry, inquiring stares. I kept my hands in my lap and my head down.

It felt like hours before the room quieted to deafening silence. I looked up to find everyone's gaze at Eric who stood, taking control of the room, having an air to him, similar to Caleb, now. I was in awe by his beauty and grace. I closed my eyes briefly feeling immensely uncomfortable with the change of events.

There was a significant pause before Eric spoke, "Felipe de Castro is dead. I killed him to protect mine and as such, through witnesses, including Caleb, King of California, Oregon and Washington and with the approval of the Ancient Pythoness herself, I am announcing my claim to the throne of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas.

"However, I am not above negotiating the fate of Nevada."

There you have it. Eric was sticking to his word about relinquishing Nevada. I glanced down the table to see if perhaps Caleb wanted it. Who could tell when vampires rarely expressed emotions in important situations such as these?

"All of those who wish to be in my good grace shall swear fealty to me now. If not you will be easily dealt with by yours truly."

There was no hesitation. One by one they all lined up to bow to Eric and swear themselves to him. I felt so awkward here. I shouldn't have come. I was mentally and physically drained.

"You should show respect to your bonded," The Ancient Pythoness spoke. I could only assume she meant me.

Instead of blurting out a _why_, I asked, "How?"

"By proclaiming his hold over you, your position beneath him, his human vessel, he is your master, after all."

After all.

I was horrified. I wanted to tell the Pythoness she had another thing coming if she thought for one second I would say any of that in front of all these vampires. I shook my head in disbelief and decided to remain as quiet and as small as I could from the glares of the vampires who returned to their seats once their declaration was accepted.

I didn't think there was any way I could subtly, sneak past out the door. I should have stayed in that hotel room the moment I stood in the mirror and saw myself. I wanted to take a hot, relaxing shower and then crawl into the big bed and sleep for a thousand years. I didn't see that happening, not anytime soon. I would be restless for a while, I could feel it.

And what about Victor? He wasn't here. He knew about Alina. He'd be rightly pissed off about the death of his King and his effective banishment. Would he come after me? Why, though? Stupidly, I reminded myself – to get back at Eric. Oh, fantastic, really, this is just...I really wanted to bang my head on the table. The vampire next to me had his watch and I inspected the time. It was just after midnight, so there was still another six hours of this. No, no more.

I was surprised when Bill was leaning over my chair. "Sookie, I'll take you to your room."

"But, Eric -"

"His majesty has requested I take you," Bill said pointedly. So I'm not allowed to call Eric, Eric anymore? Grumbling in frustration, I got out of my seat and Bill escorted me out, with many eyes on my form. Was this their King's pet? Keep staring, keep talking, I just wanted to go to bed.

I don't even remember the trip from the conference room, up the elevator or how we even got into the room. I had a key but it was in my other pair of shorts that I had stripped off after getting them soaked in blood. Bill pulled one out of his pocket so I assumed Eric gave him a key. We entered and I stepped out of my shoes, I turned around to say goodbye to Bill, but he stood in his place.

"I'm to stay with you," he said, stiffly.

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

Was this Bill's new role in his King's life now? With Sophie-Anne it was deceit and manipulation, but with Eric it was to be the king's bonded's babysitter? I felt bad for Bill, not to mention he looked more than a little sick. I nodded slowly, in no mood to argue. There was nothing he could do about it. I'd just have to talk to Eric.

"I'm going to take a shower, but I'll come right back out and we can talk for a bit," I said.

He shook his head vehemently. "No, you should get some rest, don't worry about me, Sookie."

"I'll be out soon," I promised. He gave me a hint at his exasperated expression before straightening up and nodding.

I rolled my eyes and slowly walked through my bedroom and into the personal bathroom. I pulled off my clothes once again and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. I didn't look in the mirror this time. When I stepped in, I let out a long moan, the heat and the pressure felt wonderful. I soaked my hair and stood still for probably about ten minutes before I remembered I'd have to wash my hair and body. Once I was scrubbed free from blood and dirt, I stepped out of the shower, feeling a little bit better.

I walked into the room and quickly changed into some cotton shorts and a tank top, before wrapping my wet hair in the towel. I decided to join Bill in the living room. He was experiencing some downtime, the room was silent. I walked over and sat next to him on the couch and he twitched back into life.

He regarded my body and I was reminded of a time when he used to do that often. "How was your shower?"

I leaned my head against the back of the couch. "Wonderful," I sighed, smiling slightly.

"You look exhausted, Sookie, you should get some rest."

"I could say the same to you. You're still not that much better," I argued. His eyes darted away from mine.

"Alina's blood has helped," he said quietly. He looked as if he wanted to continue, but stopped himself. I waited patiently and he finally spoke, "But I find, I am partial to Eric's feelings."

I gasped, "Really? Does he know?"

"I haven't had the opportunity. Not only are Eric's feelings clearer than ever before but I can also...sense yours, it seems."

I took a moment to take that in. "Right now?"

"Yes."

I shifted in my seat. "What am I feeling?"

"Sookie, I don't think -"

"No, tell me."

He exhaled loudly. I forgot how he remembered to pretend to breathe for me. It was kinda nice. "You're full of dread and anxiety. I can hear your heart beating like a hummingbird's wings. You are expecting the worse."

I swallowed nervously. "Am I?"

He avoided my eye when he said, "Eric cares about you a great deal."

I nearly screamed. "Stop," I said, holding up a hand. I couldn't take this conversation.

"Maybe he even loves you," Bill continued.

I was too worn out to leave Bill alone out here. I took in a shaky breath, dreading what I was about to hear. "Are you here...for him?"

"No!" he growled sharply. He was still the same Bill. His arm was resting on the back of the couch. "Sookie," he said. I, nearly involuntarily, leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. "You should live, Sookie. Get married, have children. You're still very young."

_You're still very young_. I was not going to cry in front of him. I didn't want to unload all my issues onto an ex-boyfriend. We'd been broken up for a year and a half. It wasn't my privilege to unburden my load on him. Not that we did much of that when we were together, anyway.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I began rocking myself back and forth, my brain numb, just like my body. I saw this coming a mile away. Every pore of my body felt like it was clogged up and I was some empty body that just had blood pumping through me. That was all I could hear, was my heart beat and the pulsating of my limbs. I closed my eyes.

But, maybe...Maybe I could refuse. Maybe I could work on it, beg for the time. I could fix this. I was Sookie Stackhouse, I'd been through more horrors than any other human I knew. I had just survived an attack tonight, I could handle this. There would be no wilting flower, disappearing into the shadows, there would be me, standing, like a wall, impenetrable and determined to make everything right again.

I complimented myself, feeling slightly lighter. I settled more into Bill and before I could stop myself, I relaxed into sleep.

**Review for Eric! ;)**

P.S: Papa Skars for Eric's daddy, no? I demand it.


	24. They Split the Secret Up Six Ways

Chapter 24: They Split the Secret Up Six Ways

Before I opened my eyes, in a trance of being half awake and half asleep, I heard them talk.

"She knows," Bill spoke, rather roughly. His arm was around me, his other on my arm, softly stroking, keeping me calm in my REM state. I could faintly feel Eric's presence, his power.

"I know," Eric said softly.

"You should let her sleep, wait until tomorrow."

There was a pause before Eric said, "You should be so lucky that I'm not tearing your arm off with my teeth, Bill, for touching her like that."

There was a second where it seemed Bill contemplated that. "Why are you doing this? After all you went through to get her."

"Keep your opinions to yourself, or you'll regret it," Eric growled.

"Will you be able to let her go? What about the bond?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it. Sookie is very special."

Eric let out a humourless laugh. "I knew that before you did, Bill, so don't try and be a chivalrous, the look is ridiculous on you."

"Eric," Bill started. "She loves you."

There was a small ringing in the air, their silence overruling the atmosphere. "I know," Eric said. Bill's arm around me slid from under my neck and I had let out a groan at being left alone. "Sookie," Eric said. I felt his hand under me, holding me up after the absence of Bill. "Sookie, wake up, we have to talk."

No, I wanted to keep sleeping, I tried to sleepily pull away from his grasp but he refused. "Sookie," he said sternly. He wasn't calling me any of the pet names he'd used. It made me immensely sad and I was about ready to cry. I pulled out of his grasp and stood up. I opened my eyes and Bill was no longer here. We were alone. I inched away from the couch, regaining my focus on the world. I couldn't look at him, my back to his front.

"I want to sleep," I said. I hated that my voice was shaky. I closed my eyes trying to reign in my emotions. I didn't want him to feel what I was feeling. It made me feel weak.

"I know," he said, for the third time.

I really was on the verge of crying, I could feel tears welling in my eyes and a lump in my throat, my emotions taking control of my body. How human of me.

"We have much to discuss. I'm afraid we cannot leave it for another day." He was so cold. He was distancing himself from me, blocking off our bond.

"Congratulations on being king," I said, but my heart wasn't really in it.

"This is not what I wanted."

"Because it would lead to you ending it with me?" I factually stated. I was shocked at my own bravery. I couldn't tell what Eric was feeling, he was keeping himself in check, like any king should.

"Sookie," he said. I really wanted to yell at him. I'd never been broken up with before and I have to say it's _awful_. I broke up with Quinn, I broke up with Bill – but it was never this way. "I needed to become king."

Yeah, he did. Our situation wouldn't be any better with us always dodging bullets from Felipe and anyone else who got it in their head that it'd be very nice to manipulate that telepathic barmaid who had grasped the attentions of Eric Northman.

"This is not only better for you, it's better for me. Will you look at me?"

He always needed eye contact, but it felt too intimate and I couldn't do that at the moment. I shook my head, stubbornly.

"Sookie, be reasonable."

"How long have you known?" I asked slowly. He didn't respond for a minute, maybe he didn't understand what I was getting at. "When did you realize that you and I couldn't be? Because it would have been nice to have a good head's up."

"Sookie, this has not gone exactly how I planned and I have to say, it has driven me near mad how...out of control everything has been." I heard the strain in his voice and fresh tears fell down my cheeks. My heart was breaking.

"You need to be in control," I clarified.

"Damn right I do," he growled. I could feel, briefly, he was reigning in his temper.

Nothing was said. We just stood there, with nothing, for a long moment. Tears were leaking from my eyes; I was powerless to stop it. My heart was thudding, begging for me to beg him to stay, to never leave me. But I couldn't. That's not who I am and that's not who he is. I wanted him so badly – need pumping my blood, calling to him.

"Eric," I cried, rivers of tears falling into my hair, down my neck. I turned sharply and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring his lips to mine. I kissed him hard and urgently. He tried to slow me down, his lips carefully moving, his hands on my waist, keeping me from crashing my body to his. "Eric," I whispered against his lips. I wanted him to respond, to kiss me back for all he was worth. But he didn't. I sobbed, and wouldn't let go of him. I had fallen too deep with him. I had spent years doing my best to make sure this wouldn't happen, because it was inevitable. But, I had been weak, I had been human. I pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes, which were focused, shining with resolve. "I love you," I said, more tears, my hands on his cheeks, stroking them my thumbs. "I love you," I repeated.

He paused, his mouth open, he kissed me lightly. "I have never done this before...not like this," he said, his voice disconnected from his usual passion with me.

"You've never broken up with girls?" I almost laughed, because it was so absurd, unbelievable – he was good at it.

"I never gave them my time," he said. "But I did you, I would for you." He kissed my forehead and brought his gaze back to mine. "Don't cry. I hate it when you do that."

"I don't want to ruin your shirt," I touched a spot where my tears had hit, it was wet.

He smiled slightly. "I don't care about that; you can ruin all my shirts if it will make you feel better."

I made a choking noise. "It won't." I couldn't let go of him, I held onto him tighter, gesturing for him to kiss me again. He complied and we kissed softly, slowly. I pulled away, as tons of questions hit me one after the other. "What about the bond?"

Eric sighed, and backed up to the couch where he sat down and pulled me beside him. I rested my head, hesitantly on his chest and he wrapped and arm around my waist. "I'll block it off and you'll have to too. It can be done. It will decrease the length of time it'd take for it to fade."

Just keep jabbing the knife into my heart, why don't you? "How?" I gasped at the thought. I had grown to love it and I hated myself for asking Amelia for a way to destroy it last month. I wouldn't be connected to Eric now, the memory of my almost betrayal, was destroying me.

"The same way you put up your mental shields so you don't hear everyone's thoughts." His finger lightly touched my temple. I wish I could stop crying, I really did, but it was near impossible.

"Will it be hard?" I asked.

"We won't see each other, so it might help," Eric said. _Stab, stab_, _twist_.

"Oh," I breathed. "I'll...never see you again?" I took a minute to let that knowledge sink in. That was probably worse than breaking up with him. I needed to see him. He was...I had hated every time he'd go a couple months without seeing me before we'd officially gotten back together, so how could I handle it indefinitely after I knew him so well for the past few months?

Eric began rubbing my back, the other playing with my hair. "I'm not sure about that, but I'll try to make this as easy on you as possible."

I contemplated the idea. I wasn't ready to never see him again. "What about you? Is this," I tried to steady my voice, "is this easy for you?" Maybe it was. Maybe a vampire's love wasn't like a human's love. I mean, I had gotten an idea of that when I was with Bill – he certainly didn't see our relationship in the same light that I had.

I wanted the lump in my throat to go away; it was hurting me so bad. His silence spoke volumes and I cried harder, as silently as I could. More of my tears were drenching his shirt, but he still ran his fingers through my hair, bringing it up to his nose to smell it.

I remembered the way we had made love before his meeting with Felipe tonight. I knew it then and so did he. I wanted to wail and scream at how unfair all of this was. I wanted to beg him to stay. I hated how easy it was to fall for him. I had fought tooth and nail against him for all I could, knowing, at least subconsciously, that no one could break my heart quite as well as Eric Northman would.

We sat in silence. I recalled what had happened last night and I was struck with the thought: as king, shouldn't he be doing a heck of a lot more? I asked him this. Shouldn't he be gaining favour with his subjects?

"You are my concern, not them," he replied. He was putting our break up above his kingdom. That was sort of sweet, I thought headily. It didn't mean much, though. He only had to put up with me a little while more.

"What about my telepathy?" I wanted to hold onto him for as long as I could and asking these questions was helping.

"What about it?" he asked, kissing my hair. I felt sad that it meant little to him, for it was what had got his attention to me in the first place. He had killed Long Shadow for me the first time I'd used my skill for him.

"You don't need it anymore?" _Or me?_

"It only brings trouble. I lived a thousand years without a telepath, I'll be fine."

_Twist, twist, thrust._ I yanked out of his grasp and stood up, glaring at him. "So nice to hear how fine and trouble-free you'll be," I shouted. Yes, hold onto the anger, it feels better. I stormed away from him. He sat on the couch staring at me, startled by my change in demeanour. I slammed the bedroom door shut as loudly as I could. I leant against it, sinking to my bottom. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I knew he could hear me, but it was easier to sob when he wasn't looking at me.

I felt his presence at the door. "Sookie, let me in. Dear one, you misunderstood me." At the sound of him calling me that, I sobbed harder. He could just rip my heart out of my chest and I think that would bring me some relief. I realized how melodramatic that was. I didn't want to die, but this was bad enough that a good dead-sleep would be heavenly. "I still have to talk to you about certain things."

I shook my head, but he couldn't see me, so it was pointless. I wanted to be childish, I wanted to shout at him to go away and let me alone. For goodness sake, I _was_ a child to him. He was a thousand years older than me, give or take a few years.

Eric was not going to back down and leave me be. He opened the door, my weight against it, meaningless. He slipped through and then closed it. I was holding myself up now. He crouched down and tried to pry my head from my arms.

"Sookie, please," he said softly. The dreaded vampire king was trying to make up for hurting my feelings. I felt like I was living in a parody, all the time.

"Can you just go away? Stop pouring salt on the wounds, it hurts," I said through my sobs.

"I know, I know," he pulled me into his lap and I was too down to fight against it. "I didn't mean what I said the way you interpreted it. I apologize. You are not trouble to me, only your telepathy has caused _you_ trouble."

My face was pressed against his chest. While I was already here, I wiped my face into his t-shirt, snot and all. "What do you want to say?" I hiccoughed. I tried to hide it, embarrassed.

His mouth was in my hair, and he held me tight, to make sure I didn't leave. He was being quite the contradiction. "You heard me. How long have you been able to read my thoughts?"

I gulped, nervously. Instead of answering, I countered, "How long have you known I could?"

He laughed weakly, but his heart wasn't into it. Did he even have a heart? No, that wasn't fair to say. "I suspected you were lying to me from the very beginning, and strangely I gave you the benefit of the doubt, though I had no reason to back then. But I really started to consider it when we were in Rhodes, during the trial." Right, when I heard the vampire's thoughts and I lied and said it was his lawyers. I thought I covered that one up nicely, apparently not.

I touched his chest, slowly, drawing circles around the dry spots where my tears had not reached. "You were the first vampire I heard. I've also heard your thoughts more than any other vampire. I've never heard Bill's, never Pam's, occasionally a random vampire here and there, but, yours..."

He froze all movement as I spoke. I could almost hear the wheels in his head turning. "When was the last time you heard me, before tonight?"

"When we made love for the first time with your memory back," I said, referring to the act back in January. "You wanted to come back to bed with me, but you had to go before sunrise."

"I did," he agreed. "And when was the first?"

"When you called Bill and I to Fangtasia to discover who was stealing money from you," I breathed in shakily. "You were thinking you could make me do whatever you wanted at anytime just by threatening someone I loved. But you wanted to mainstream to keep it legal. You didn't want to kill anyone you didn't have to."

Gosh, things had changed. I thought back to those initial meetings with Eric. He was silent, but he resumed stroking my back, rhythmically.

"I wanted you the day I saw you at Fangtasia," his voice broke through my uneasiness. "I never wanted a human like I wanted you." Past tense. Nice. "And I pursued you, Sookie because, I wanted to know you more and I really really wanted to fuck you, which ended up being just as amazing as I imagined." A shiver went down my spine. I closed my eyes feeling overwhelmed with emotion. "Then I found I had made love to you, but I didn't remember it. It drove me crazy. I had spent a lot of time into swaying you to me and it had finally happened, but I wasn't conscious of it. When I got my memories back and I remembered it, I wanted it again, more than ever. No one has affected me the way you have, Sookie. I want you to know that."

I nodded, brushing my hand under my nose to keep anymore mucus from leaking. I'm sure I was super attractive at the moment.

"Well," I said, trying to gain an upper hand. I thought of a better way to say it, but my mind wasn't really working the way I wanted it to. I boldly said, "It was nice knowing you." He gripped me tightly and I found that it actually hurt. I let out a squeak and he immediately eased up.

"Don't," he said. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. "You're killing me." I remembered him saying that to me when I was in the hospital after Neave and Lochlan had abused me.

"So," I said, sitting up, breathing as evenly as I could manage, shifting away from him, wiping my cheeks free of tears. "I'll go back to Bon Temps, live my life as a barmaid, perhaps fall in love with a human and have his children. Like I always wanted," I said it weakly because I knew now more than ever that was certainly not what I wanted. That little girl fantasy had left me long ago. Children were out of the question. I suspected life would slow down now that Eric was in control of the area. I would be on my own – maybe I'd get a dog.

Eric didn't say anything, he watched me curiously. "You are a strange human."

"I'm not entirely human, now, am I?" I fired back.

"No, you're fairy blood is most noticeable, when it runs free," his hand brushed my neck, his fangs were down and I could almost read his mind again, he wanted to bite me, _badly_, one last time. "It's perfect."

I shuddered at the thought of his fangs sinking into my neck once again, making love to him, once again. I wanted it just as much as he, but it probably wouldn't be very smart. We had our moment, before he became king. I probably wasn't worthy enough to bed a royal. I pulled away from his caress and stood shakily to my feet, making it clear, my blood wasn't an option anymore.

He seemed to realize this and I caught a flash of an expression that was very displeased with this development. Well, baby, that's the way the cookie, crumbles. I looked at the time on the bedside table and saw that it was almost three.

"Sookie," he stood up behind me, a hand on my shoulder. I was in control of my tears now, I stressed to myself. "Tomorrow night, Pam will take you home."

I looked behind, at him. I hadn't even thought about that. "No, she doesn't have to, Eric. I can go home myself." I didn't know how I would do that.

"No," Eric said sharply, his gaze hard. "You will wait until sunset."

I looked at our bed and doubted very much he'd be sharing it with me. "Why?" I asked him slowly. "Why should I stay here? I'm ready to go now. I want to get out of here."

His hands gripped my upper arms and I winced, he loosened his hold slightly. "I want you to go home with Pam. You already have tickets on a flight out of here tonight at nine."

I didn't want to know when he had gotten those tickets. Was his just a one-way? "What about you? When are you going back to Shreveport?"

Eric's jaw tightened. "I have to settle Nevada firstly. I might not be spending quite as much time as I used to in Shreveport."

"Right," I said. "New Orleans is the place to be."

"We'll see."

No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't see him again. Was that better or worse? Right now, I found that I would give anything to see Eric again. The idea of not seeing him was tearing me up inside.

"You will stay until the night," he clarified, stepping forward, eyeing me carefully.

I had to calm down. I did my best to feel numb. "Yes," I breathed in. I put my head down. Looking at him was unbearable. Tears were threatening to escape again, and against my will, they did. I wiped at my eyes quickly, but Eric put a finger under my chin, urging me to look at him.

Why would a vampire want me? Why would _he_ want me? I was better off with a human man, even though I couldn't stand one, their thoughts a disgusting prattle. I was made for the boring life. Right? I tried to tell myself that. How do I go back? I had to think of a way to get better, but I'd worry about that after this horrible night was over. Eric's beautiful sapphire eyes gleamed in the dim lighting, his pale face sharply defined by shadows, his jaw tight, his expression intense, determined.

"You're a good vampire, Eric," I said, feeling as if I had to say something. I hadn't exactly had profound goodbyes with my other boyfriends, they both ended rather abruptly and sloppily. "You'll make the best king."

He angled my head, his eyes still fixed on mine. "Nothing will hurt you now Sookie."

"We'll see."

A growl rumbled in his chest. "No one would defy a king. You have my protection."

"But I won't see you."

"No. I will not be there."

I felt shaky and didn't think I could hold myself up much longer. I tried to smile, my hands gripping his ruined shirt, looking for support. Here I was, crying again. He slowly brought our lips together, softly tasting my mouth one last time. My nails scratched his chest, through his shirt, I wanted to be closer to him, but he kept us at a fair distance, as sweet as could be.

"I have to return to my charge," he said, after a moment. I nodded, breathless.

I didn't know what else to say, and evidently neither did he. He kissed my forehead, and then I watched him leave me alone in the hotel room. I stood there stock-still, gauging what had just happened.

Eric broke up with me.

Eric Northman was out of my life.

I would never see him again.

I was a regular human girl, whose telepathic abilities were unwanted.

I was unloved.

Nobody wanted Crazy Sookie. Not Bill. Not Eric.

Their world had more to offer them – things a lowly waitress could not begin to even imagine.

One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to sit around here all day waiting for night. I crawled into bed, and flopped down. I didn't want to burst into hysterics, not here. I held on, crying was one thing, but I would not fall apart completely. I felt chilled so I crawled under the covers and clutched them around me. I set my alarm for about an hour after sunset and then I was out of here.

Sleeping wasn't as easy as I'd hoped, but that wasn't very surprising. I held onto a pillow, drawing myself into the fetal position, hugging something, I let the silent tears fall and stain the sheets. I needed at least _some_ sleep and I only had a few hours to get it.

I lay there repeating everything in my head that happened tonight over and over. The blood, the fight, the takeover, the meeting, the Pythoness, the talk with Bill, the break up with Eric...I heard Alina and Pam come in just before dawn, but no Eric. He probably got the royal suite. So of course I only succumbed to sleep when I had about forty-five minutes before I would get up.

* * *

**AN: Alright. Here we go. I think I'll address a few issues in different parts to keep everything organized.**

**Part 1: I cried writing this chapter. I thought it would be harder to write, but it just came out of me quickly and I finished it and considered waiting tomorrow to post it, but saw no real reason to.**

**Part 2: There are a couple annonymous reviewers who I really want to respond to but can't. EEK! It's frustrating because I want to reassure you, specifically SVMfan1 (I LOVE YOUR INSIGHT).**

**Part 3: This is how I see the actual Southern Vampire Series going. I can't see, within Charlaine's mythology, any other way for Eric and Sookie to be together. Don't get me wrong, I want them together just as much as any fan of theirs, but I am, unfortunately, quite the pessimist. That's not to say that will happen in MY fanfic, here. I do have this planned till chapter 37, so don't expect the two of them to be apart for very long. I'm not sure WHAT I'll be doing exactly, but I'll figure something out.**

**Part 4: A hint, because people are intrigued by his character, Caleb is hiding something and you'll find out when perhaps a few of our favourite characters take a trip to California for his wedding to the Queen of British Columbia and Yukon. ;)**

**Part 5: I thought I was dropping anvil size hints about this break-up happening, specifically last chapter during Sookie's conversation with Bill, but apparantly I was too vague.**

**Part 6: Finally, thank you for all of your reviews. The next few chapters might be a bit hard to deal with but please have faith in the story and I'll try to update often so you won't be waiting WEEKS OR MONTHS for any resolution. I'll update as fast as I can for you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**In exchange, please review, they make me so freaking happy.**


	25. They Give it to Us Just Before Dawn

**AN: Phew, you guys are beyond awesome. Truly, thank you. I'm sorry I made a lot of you sad, but wait and see what happens next! I'm excited. Next chapter will be skipping some time and I'll try to get it to you guys this weekend, but it's shaping out to be a busy one for me, so we'll see! I'm at 400 reviews and couldn't be more happy! THANKS AGAIN!**

Chapter 25: They Give it to Us Just Before Dawn

When the alarm went off the next morning, the only thing that pushed me from falling back to sleep was the memories of the previous night choking me of air. I jumped out of bed, my heart thudding painfully. I looked around and saw through the vampire-glass-safe windows that it was light outside. I breathed in and out steadily. No time for tears, I began tossing all my clothes into my bag, my make up from the bathroom, all of it. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and glanced back around the room to make sure everything was with me. Once I was sure, I left the room. I looked at Alina's and Pam's door, hesitating for a second before I threw open the front door and into the hall, only to see two men standing guard. They looked at me appraisingly.

"Hello," I said as cheerfully as I could muster, plastering my crazy grin on my face.

"Miss Stackhouse?" the man asked. They were both large, dark skinned, and had menacing looks, like they were ready for action at a moment's notice. They were ridiculous and very much human. What was Eric playing at? Where did he get these guys? Bodyguards R Us? I read their minds and saw that Eric had made a call to their agency early in the morning for the sole duty to ensure I didn't leave before dusk.

I was foolish to think this would be easy. "Yes, that's me," I said weakly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Mr Northman has hired us to guarantee you do not leave your room."

I stood up straight. Feeling a flare of anger at their order. "You can't tell me what to do. I'll call the cops." But as soon as I said it, I read their minds: they would get away with it. They had special leeway with the police enforcement of Las Vegas. Great, just great.

If Eric thought I was going to turn right back to bed than he was letting his new hierarchy power get to his head. "Listen, Tom, is it?" I said, cornering the larger of the two men.

Tom looked startled. "Yes," he said slowly. The other guy, J was just as alarmed. How did I know their names?

"I don't want you to get into trouble..." I realized I had a way out. I easily let myself tear up. "But I just broke up with Mr Northman last night," I said, brushing tears away. "He's making me stay when I just want to go home. I can't be here when he wakes up for the night." If that didn't work I'd manipulate them through reading their minds.

As a rule, most men are deeply disturbed by a crying woman. Tom and J were no exception.

"Miss Stackhouse...this is our job," they said. Alright, so maybe they wouldn't budge.

I nodded, breathing in sharply. If I wanted to get out of here (and I really really did) I'd have to play dirty. My grandmother was going to roll in her grave over my poor manners. "Well, Tom, I wouldn't want your wife Carla to know you're having an affair on her with J here, now. Would you? I know her phone number. Better yet, the more respectful way would be to go to your house and tell her face-to-face," I said. If I were in a better mood, I would have tact, but I was too miserable and too angry to even consider pacing in that damn hotel room all day.

J stepped forward, outraged by my words.

"If you hurt me Mr Northman will kill you," I said assuredly. Tom knew this too and held his lover back.

"He's going to be mad," Tom said slowly, referring to Eric's reaction.

"Step away, please," I said. I picked up my bags and was pleased that they didn't stop me as I quickened to the elevator. I collapsed against the wall when the doors opened and closed behind me. I tried to regain my composure but I found the moment I started to cry in front of those dumb bodyguards, really hadn't helped. At some point the elevator stopped and I attempted to straighten myself up as a man entered and immediately was flushed with embarrassment at entering in a confined space with a crying woman. Honestly. He pointedly looked away and I was just as thankful as he was when the doors opened to the lobby.

I went to the front desk where a young girl was on the phone. She held up a finger to inform she would be another minute she hung up and gave me her best, 'Hello, Customer!' smile.

"Good morning, ma'am, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I was leaving early –"

"Are you checking out?"

"No, I have friends still in the room. Basically I was just wondering if you could direct me to a bus depot or something."

She nodded knowingly, "Sure thing, just give me a moment." I smiled gratefully. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the front desk. I was very unsettled being here. She turned back to me and wrote down directions on how to get there. She said it'd be about a ten minute cab ride. I smiled and thanked her. I breathed out a sigh of relief once I was out in the humid Vegas day.

God it was hot here, and I knew hot. Luckily there was a cab outside across the street. I passed the valet and crossed the road. I asked the cab driver if he was busy and he told me to hop on in. I relayed where I wanted to go and he pulled a uey.

Luckily I had some cash on me and paid the man, then hopped out of the cab. I saw about fifty grey-hound buses and I really hoped one of them lead me to Louisiana. I wandered around past the tourists who were heading home, regretfully, and found the line to the ticket booths. I looked above to see a screen flash with prices and locations. There was a bus that was heading to Orlando but stopped in Albuquerque, Huston and New Orleans along the way. Great.

I haven't been anywhere but I was about to go through three states to get home. The travel time was estimated at thirty-three hours. _What?_ Eric would probably be awake and hunt me down. I groaned as I got closer to the ticket lady, contemplating what else I could do. I didn't want to fly, although it would be much faster. Maybe Eric had already shut off the bond, and it would be too hard for him to find me. Or maybe he had finally let me go.

I reached the ticket lady and forced a smile. "I think I'd like the ticket to Orlando that stops in Louisiana along the way."

The ticket lady was a no-nonsense about fifty year's old woman. "You think?" she snapped.

I was a bit startled by her brashness and read her mind. She was not having a good day. "Yes, I want the ticket." She began making the proper arrangements.

"It leaves in one hour," she told me, not looking me in the eye. I nodded, pulling out my cards. I really needed to get back to work. I would call Sam on the _long_ way back home. I would catch up on sleep. What I was dreading was trying to hold it together for the next day and a half. I felt my knees go weak and I really just wanted to hit the road.

I got my cards back from the lady and I said, "Have a nice day." She didn't give me a happy look so I moved on.

I was on the road by nine. The bus ambled along while I stared out the window, planning to see as much as I possibly could of the United States because I doubted I'd ever get the opportunity again to see it. Mostly, it was just desert. At least right now and probably would be for another twelve hours while this bus travelled across Arizona and New Mexico. At the next pit stop I planned on buying a lot of junk food and magazines. Chocolate, I needed chocolate. I let out a sigh, as I thought about everything that happened, without really wanting to.

Besides my current predicament of running away from the vampires who used to be a large part of my life, I was squished close to my window because a large, heavy-set man had decided, out of all the remaining seats on the bus, he'd sit next to me. He was pretty sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing here all sad and alone? Headin' to Huston?" I think he was slurring after staying up all night partying.

To help me with my low self-esteem, I had _this_ guy. I really was in no mood to talk with anyone, let alone _this_ guy, I just wanted to stare at the scenery.

"I'm not going to Huston," I said slowly, glancing at him briefly before returning my attentions to the window, to show I was against the idea of chatter.

"You're very pretty – did a boy hurt your heart?"

This is where I could get relationship advice! Oh boy, I was lucky! I wanted to cry just from the frustration of being on this bus. "Yes, actually. He's going to be very mad when he wakes up and finds out I left," I said, without meaning to confess to this freaky man. His mind was like mush. There were slurs and images of my breasts, so I angled my chest slightly away from his view.

"You don' need a man who'd be mad at you. You need a good man who can support you and love you for who you are," he said. He was completely insincere. He was envisioning me hopping into the small washroom at the back of the bus with him. How he believed he could fit in there was beyond me.

Men were disgusting. The fact that Bill was suggesting I settle with a human man, just last night, was revolting. That was out of the question. I might have had a silly fantasy of it working out before I met vampires, but now, it would be impossible. I knew what it was like to be with a man and _not know _what he was thinking.

"What did that boy do to make you sad?" If any man was not a boy, it was certainly Eric Northman – the epitome of sexiness, ferocity and intelligence. I closed my eyes, shaking him out of my thoughts. I was going to wait until I was back in Bon Temps that was my goal. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Pretty girl," he nudged me. I shuddered at his closeness. "Tell me. I ain't bad. I's curious is all," he smiled at me and I saw his horribly rotted yellow teeth.

"Excuse me, sir, but I am not in the mood to discuss it," I said as diplomatically as I could, without losing my temper.

"I'm a good guy."

Ugh.

"Please, stop it, sir," I said forcefully.

"Why you being like that?" he asked, regarding me, licking his tight, small lips. Oh, for the love of –

"Sir, if you do not stop pestering me I'm going to talk with the driver."

He scowled and I watched him hoist himself from his seat. "Cunt," he whispered harshly. My mouth was open in disgust and he left a nasty stench. I pressed my forehead against the glass and concentrated on the moving highway below us. The asphalt a grey-ish blur, and the occasional glimpse of the yellow line down the center of the road.

I was getting dizzy, and felt all my emotions crowding up at me and banging at my door, but I told them to come again another day and eventually I fell asleep.

I slept for a long time. When I opened my eyes it was darkening outside and we were stopped in Albuquerque. Wow, I must have missed a couple of pit stops. I jumped out of the bus when the driver said we'd be leaving in forty five minutes. I went to the convenience store and bought a few magazines and a flashlight since I had slept the whole day, I would be up all night. I grabbed some snacks, nothing nutritional and then I took my time, taking in the air.

I could help but eye the sun set over the desert horizon. The heat was easing up, but it was still insanely hot. As soon as that sun was down, it would be a matter of minutes for Pam to realize I was gone and then she'd tell Eric and then...

I decided to wait in the bus. If an angry vampire attacked, though, would he really break down a bus to get to me? Who the hell knew what they were thinking anymore? I sat in a different seat, closer to the driver, despite my fear that Eric might come, I didn't want to be harassed by anymore bus-weirdoes.

About twenty minutes after the sun went down and we were back on the road, I began to feel more unsettled and twitchy as I tried to see through the windows and into the dark. Maybe they would call me...I realized I had forgotten to turn my cell phone on this morning. I switched it on and waited for the signal to kick in and saw that I had missed three calls and five text messages.

Two calls from Pam and one from Alina. Two texts from Pam, two from Bill and one from Eric. Despite knowing that it would not be good to see what Eric had sent me, I did. I was just as disappointed as my brain told me I would be: _Call Pam. Let her know you're safe_.

I had a strong urge to throw the phone and had visions of it crashing through the window. I smiled at the thought, but then I was bombarded with reality. The phone would ricochet and probably hit my head. I scowled and called Pam. One ring later:

"Eric nearly killed those pathetic excuses for bodyguards he hired," she said immediately.

"I'm not surprised. What's up?" I said as quietly as I could, so not to disturb the resting.

"Well I was supposed to take you home tonight."

"I didn't want to stay another minute."

"I told Eric you would probably try and split," she sounded proud of herself. "He was sure that he could get you to stay. I suggested he get Quinn to guard you, since he is now in Eric's charge." Quinn! I turned cold at the thought of what Eric might do to my ex-boyfriend now that he had control over him. "Eric nearly bit my head off for suggesting it. You need weres to keep you at bay, Sookie. You'd destroy humans for being in your way. I like that about you."

"Is that all Pam?" I did not want to talk to her anymore, but the thought of never hearing her dry sense of humour now that Eric would purposely distance himself from me, reminded me of the fact that Pam was my friend.

"Where are you?"

"Just outside Albuquerque. The greyhound will get me to New Orleans by tomorrow night," I yawned for dramatics, maybe she'd let me go?

"You're on a _bus?_" she laughed. "Mmm-hmm, how's that working for you?"

"Some obese nut tried to seduce me to the back washroom," I said matter-o-factly.

Pam was truly laughing now. "I wish I was there. The thought of being on a bus disgusts me but it would be worth it to see you castrate a dumb human."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, how do you know I wouldn't go for it?"

Pam turned silent and said, "Eric would lose his mind."

I shrugged, although she couldn't see me. "I'm up for grabs now. Know anybody?" My heart thudded at the thought of resorting to anyone else after Eric. But I said it to try and test the waters and I had to say, it was too cold for me, even after being with a vampire. My life seemed to stretch out before me for eternity, when I thought about my life when I got back to Bon Temps. Funny, seeing as how my mortality was one of the many issues between Eric and I.

"I could never match make you with anyone, Sookie," Pam said very seriously. I was suddenly struck with the visual that Eric was probably listening in on this phone conversation. I started to fret over what I had just said, but realized – what did it matter? Not a whole lot, not anymore.

"Regardless. I'm safe," I sighed, wanting to get off the phone. "Goodbye Pam."

My words hung, alone, for an instant before Pam said, "Goodbye Sookie." I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I hung up. No, not now.

I cried till sleep overtook me, allowing myself this moment in the dark on a bus in the middle of New Mexico.

When I woke up it was morning and we were in Texas. I stretched my legs as much as I could in the confined seating and the driver announced we'd be stopping soon in San Antonio. When the bus stopped, I went to the bathroom, bought some breakfast at the McDonalds, and ate on a curb, as the heat increased as the minutes ticked by in this mid April morning. When I was done I retreated back to the bus. Soon, the creepy obese guy would be gone. I caught him eyeing me at the McDonalds.

We should be arriving in New Orleans within ten more hours. I realized that I had no way to get back to Bon Temps and was hit with the need to swear at myself for being so stupid. I got out my phone and called Amelia.

I heard her groan with a, "Hello?" Oh, it was still early in the morning and I was reminded about when I was last in the city and she did the same to me. I blocked off that memory quickly because I had been in bed with Eric and I was cuddled up to his cool form and...

"Amelia," I said a lot more sombrely then I meant to.

"Sookie?" she asked, disoriented. "What's up?"

"I'm on a bus coming back from Las Vegas."

She didn't answer for a minute while her hazy, sleep-induced mind tried to work out why I was in the situation I was in. "Did Felipe call you to Vegas?"

"Felipe's dead," I said, trying to disconnect myself from the events of the previous night – or the night before last.

"_What_? How do I not know this? You'd think these stupid witches would gossip some more! Tell me what happened! Is Eric king now? Wait, why are you on a bus?" Her regular energy was in full gear now.

I didn't want to say it. But I also kinda did. "Eric and I broke up."

There was a pregnant pause and then Amelia said, "Oh Sookie. I'm _so_ sorry."

"Yeah," I tried to brush it off. I was so close to the finish line and then I could collapse into grief. "Listen, I'm going to be in New Orleans in a few hours, do you mind if I stay with you tonight and then I'll find a way to get back to Bon Temps tomorrow?"

"Of course. What time will your bus be here? I'll pick you up," she said. I told her the estimated time and tried to settle back into my seat.

Knowing that I was getting closer and closer to home was riling me up. I wanted to crawl in my bed and have a good cry, get it all out of my system then head back to work and move on. I could do that. I did that with Bill and his act of betrayal was far worse than this...But this _felt_ worse. I rubbed my eyes anxiously. Just a few more hours, Sookie.

Night was falling again. I had read my magazines, we had stopped in Huston and we were in that last stretch of an hour until we reached New Orleans. I already felt some relief when we entered Louisiana, my home, and was practically bouncing in my seat, eager to break free of this smelly bus. The traffic wasn't too bad, considering we were heading into the city, rush hour was easing up and I guessed we would be there soon enough.

When the bus pulled into the depot, I had all my stuff ready and I was staring out the window in search for Amelia. I saw her car before I saw her and I felt a little bit better since the night before. I needed to see a familiar, _human_ face. It felt like it had taken the bus driver forever to park and to open the doors. He exited and I followed him to the storage where he opened it. I pointed my bags to him and he handed them to me and I thanked him. I went searching for Amelia.

She was standing on the sidewalk, a coffee in her hand. I walked over to her and as soon as I saw her sympathetic face I began to crumple. I don't know what it was, but I was crying hard by the time I reached her and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I'm sure some people were staring but I didn't care. I had held on for so long, those long hours on the bus. I was close to home and I was with someone who was my dear friend and didn't judge me.

Amelia let me squeeze her to death and I finally pulled away. She smiled softly, handing me a tissue, I followed her to her car where she beeped it unlock. I got in while she put my bags in the trunk.

We didn't say anything as she drove us back to her place.

"Sookie," she said carefully. I was too involved in my own anxiety that I couldn't concentrate on what she was thinking exactly. I looked over at her expectantly. "I'm gonna drive us back to Bon Temps tomorrow."

I gave her a confused look.

"I'll stay with you a couple weeks, okay? I miss it, I miss you..." she looked at me to see if it was okay.

As much as I knew I needed to get back on that, figurative, horse – I felt comforted at the thought of her being with me for a little while. "I'd like that. Thanks Amelia."

She smiled at me genuinely. She made me a cup of tea and I told her as much as I could through hiccoughs and sobs about what had happened. She listened and tried to tell me everything was alright, and I let her, even though I didn't want to hear that.

"So," Amelia hedged. I could plainly see what she wanted to ask me and she'd been holding it in for quite some time. She had finally mustered up the courage, "So you will never see Eric again?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I dabbed a Kleenex to my face, getting worked up again. This was awful, I hoped I could regain some composure once I faced Sam and my job in a couple days time.

"And what about the blood bond?" she asked slowly.

"He said I could block it off like my mental shields and he would be doing the same."

She looked puzzled. "That's it?" she looked sort of outraged. "I don't think that's right."

I shrugged. "I don't know much about it, but I hadn't had Eric's blood for three months before we started exchanging regularly and I could still feel him perfectly. I guess it'll either work or it won't."

Amelia already had an idea and I wanted her not to ask, but it was no use. "You know, Sookie," she had a twinkle in her eye. "I could get rid of it for you with magic." She was excited at the prospect of working out the spell.

"No. I'm not doing that," I said stubbornly. Amelia opened her mouth to protest. "No, Amelia. I may have considered it before, but I couldn't."

"He doesn't want that bond to be an issue anymore, Sook. This is good. I'll do the spell and then you can go back to normal."

I bit my lower lip at her words.

"Oh, Gosh, ignore me. I'll just put my foot in my mouth if you let me talk anymore. Here, you can have my bed tonight and I'll crash on the couch."

"No, the couch is fine for me."

She looked apprehensive. "You sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah." She set up a make-shift bed for me on the sofa and I sat down, exhausted. I began to run a brush through my hair, letting it soothe me, as Amelia cleaned up after us in the kitchen. I was struck a thought I had never had before. "Hey, Amelia? Do you think I should cut my hair?"

She gave me a surprised look. "Really? Sookie? Your hair is a huge part of you."

"It's always been so long," I frowned looking at it through my blurry, tear-filled vision.

Amelia thought about it for a moment before she said enthusiastically, "Yeah, you should do it. Just cut it all off."

"It won't be too short, just shorter than I ever had," I said. I wasn't so sure about this, but I felt like it was something I had to do.

I didn't want to think about anything else. I settled on the couch and Amelia shut off all the lights. I tried to clear my mind but I found that I couldn't. It was just like when I was at the hotel after Eric left, I couldn't sleep. I was awake all night and when Amelia awoke the next morning, I pretended I had slept just fine.

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**


	26. And Now We Don't Remember

**AN: Music has a huge influence on my writing and inspires me with how certain characters are thinking and feeling. Mostly I have songs on my mind that remind me of Eric and Sookie's relationship. Here is some music I'm listening to: This Love by the Veronicas, Babe I'm Gonna Leave You by Led Zeppelin, Skeleton by Bloc Party, Meet Me Halfway by The Black Eyed Peas, A Lack of Colour by Death Cab for Cutie, My Beloved Monster by the Eels, A White Demon Love Song by the Killers, Toxic Girl by Kings of Convenience, Don't Try to Fool Me by Miss Li, Undisclosed Desires by Muse, So Jealous by Tegan and Sara, Fernando Pando by the Virgins. Listen to them, their all great!**

**Thanks for your reviews! I'll update again as soon as I can!**

Chapter 26: And Now We Don't Remember

Working at Merlotte's in the summer could be really brutal some days. The heat was breaking records this week and I was sweating my buns off serving the customers their lunch. Growing up in the south had certainly caused me to adjust to the weather like clockwork. I couldn't help but feel like moving a little slower while doing my job, but since it was a Saturday, my attentions were demanded of me during the rush. I didn't have time to slow down as more people entered the bar and I hurried over to fetch my next order. I really enjoyed work, especially when I was busy like this.

Sam winked at me from behind the bar and I smiled at him, relishing in the pressure to be quick and efficient. Holly was working by my side, stressing just as diligently. I loved the synchronicity that had been established after years of working off one another. We'd dodge each other gracefully and help the other out when the time called for it. We didn't have to talk. We didn't have much of a friendship outside of work but we clicked into an unspoken relationship when we were at the bar.

This routine worked pleasantly for the next couple hours and finally, the lunch rush dissipated. I had no more customers in my section at the moment so I sat at the bar with Sam, who served me a ginger ale.

"Busy afternoon," he remarked.

"It's summer. People need the chance to get out of the sun," I said, relishing in the cool drink.

"Listen, thanks for working the double shift tonight, cher. It means a lot," Sam said, leaning over, his blue eyes looking bright today.

I smiled. "No problem, Sam." I finished my drink just as Tara and JB du Rone walked it. I beamed as they took a seat in my section. "Back to work!" I said gleefully and Sam eyed me before I turned away from him. I jumped off the stool and rushed over there.

"Oh, wow, Tara, should you even be leaving the house?" I asked her, staring at her massive stomach. "You look like your due..."

"Any minute," she grumbled sitting down clumsily.

"She wanted to get out of the house. I told her I could make her lunch at home, but she didn't want that," JB fretted sitting on the other side of the booth.

"Well, fresh air is good," I said slowly.

"It's too hot," Tara said.

"Yes, well. It's summer and it's Louisiana. What can I get you?" I said cheerily.

"Can you not talk so loud?" Tara snapped.

I exchanged a look with JB who just shrugged. "I'll have just a water, Sookie, thanks," he said.

"I'll have an iced tea," Tara didn't look at me. I wasn't going to take it personally.

"Sure thing," I said, relieved to get away from the tense pregnant woman. Sam smiled, overhearing our conversation and I winced at him, as he handed me my drinks.

I went back to them and asked them what they'd like to eat. They told me and I, not as loudly, told them I'd get it for them quick. I sort of hung back, realizing that Tara wasn't really in any mood to deal with happy people, so I didn't bother them too much. I mostly chatted with Sam about mundane things as the afternoon wore on.

When Tara and JB left I told her I hoped the baby came soon and she just glared at me. Oh well. As the day drifted into night, the sun set, and people came in looking for dinner, one of those included my brother. Jason had come over last week to mow my lawn and I hadn't seen him since. He was on a date tonight, so I carefully sidestepped talking to him on a personal level. I rolled my eyes at him, because really, at this point it was all I _could_ do when it came to my brother. I was happily miding my own business, enjoying my evening when I stiffened seeing who had just walked into the bar.

Somehow, the significance of no sun had slipped my mind. I couldn't deny that I always noted that night's were usually my busiest since meeting vampires, but lately I had a regular schedule of crawling into bed at eleven when Merlotte's didn't require me. Tonight, I didn't get the chance to say to myself, 'Oh, look, the sun has set and the vampires are up. You know what that means?' because it didn't mean anything to me anymore.

I hadn't seen Bill since Las Vegas and the fact that he thought it'd be alright for him to show up after all that, was almost cruel. For all I knew, he could be sneaking around my house every night, but I didn't know and I was glad that I had received the distance from the vampires like I had been assured. Now, seeing him take a seat in my section, I didn't know what to do with myself.

Sam saw me panic in the middle of the room and came over to me, putting comforting hands on my shoulders. "Sookie, I can take care of it if you want."

"No, no," I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat. "It's fine, I got it." I took a minute before I headed over to Bill, who was just as calm and cool as before. He had certainly healed up nice. He looked completely back to normal. I wondered if Alina was still here...

"Hello Sookie," his icy stare boring into mine.

"Hi, Bill!" I said, plastering my nervous smile on my face. "How you doin'?" I didn't really want to know, but it was the polite thing to do.

Bill looked me up and down. I had gained some weight, most of what I had gotten back from the fairy attack in January, and I tried not to feel too self conscious. He looked at my hair, which I had cropped to my shoulders, It was in a pony tail now, but the significant change was there.

"You cut your hair."

"Yes," I said, feeling strained now. "Feeling better?"

"Perfect, now," he said.

"Good, good," I said, sincerely, I was just uncomfortable. I had forgotten, however, the cool silence that vampires brought me. As tense as I was at the moment, I was focusing in on Bill's empty void of a brain and was also more relaxed than I had been in months.

"I'd like to talk to you, Sookie," Bill said.

I heard the cook shout, "Order up!"

"Can you hold that thought? What would you like to drink?" I was grateful for the busy dinner shift to pull me away from Bill.

"The usual," he said. I remembered which one. I procrastinated going back to Bill's section as I busied myself with everyone else firstly. I was avoiding him, it was cowardly, I know.

Eventually though, I had no choice but to see how he was doing. I leaned against the other booth and stared at him.

"How are you doing, Sookie?" The dreaded question. I pursed my lips and avoided his gaze. Now that Eric was king, Bill would probably babble like a brook about how I looked and how I acted to him. I didn't want that.

"I'm fine," I said smiling. "Anything else?" I really wanted to ask him how Eric, Pam and Alina were doing. I was so curious. It wasn't easy breaking ties off with vampires, I had discovered. I missed it, a lot. I missed the action, the forbiddingness, the scariness, the excitement, the dangerousness – I had been so involved in the vampire world for two years, that stepping away from that was really hard.

Bill didn't say anything. He looked as if he was calculating what he should say next. "I miss you, Sookie. The fact is we all do." I didn't know what the heck he meant by 'we' but I was not going down that path.

"That's great, Bill," I said, feeling anger ebb into my good mood. "But you know what? That doesn't matter anymore. You're playing a cruel game on me right now and I'm not going to stand here, playing along. You can come in here and talk to me whenever you want, but these subtle reminders and hints, are just a nuisance. Is there anything else I can get you?" I said sharply.

Wow, I didn't think I had it in me. I must have looked as surprised as I felt. Bill shook his head and stood, staring me straight in the face. He wasn't so much taller than me, so I didn't have to crane my neck at all.

"I apologize for the intrusion Sookie. But I would like to see you again."

I nodded slowly and he walked out the bar. I let out a long sigh of relief. I felt as if misery would pull me under the surface for a second before I shook my head and was bombarded with everyone else's problems. I beamed as best I could and continued on with my job.

It was just me and Sam closing tonight. We laughed over the scuffle between the two girls fighting over Jason a couple hours ago and how ridiculous it was that they thought they had any claim on him. I liked these moments with Sam lately. He relaxed me. He reminded me that there is a calm aspect to life. I had forgotten. Our friendship had improved over the last three months. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

As we walked out of the bar, closed for the night, he stopped me before I could reach my car and he could go home.

"How are you, Sookie?" he asked me, cautiously. Why was everyone so damn curious tonight? I looked away from him and into the night, scanning for any creepy dead guys spying on me. I always did this, but I never had any proof that it was happening.

"I'm fine, Sam," I said, testily. He asked me this every couple weeks and I always had the same answer.

"You seem better."

"Well, I am," I snapped. He smiled at that, although I didn't see it as anything amusing.

"The slow life suits you, Sookie," he said. I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all, because the truth was, I was pretty sure the slow life wasn't for me. As much as I complained about being left alone over the years, without the vampires, my life felt...incomplete. How could I say that to Sam? He relished in this life and I didn't judge him, but it bored me, just like it had before Bill walked into the bar. I was looking for something else and I had gotten it.

"Yeah," I said. I turned to walk away but Sam pulled at my arm. I looked back at him, to find his eyes fixed on mine. It had been three months since I last saw Eric – that was all I could think of. "Sam?" I could catch glimpses of what he was thinking and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. He wanted to kiss me. He pulled me closer to him, and stepped forward so that we were almost touching. "Sam," I breathed out. It may have sounded like a sexy noise, but it was more of a sigh.

He kissed me, tentatively, his hand on the back of my neck. My arms hung loosely at my side. I had forgotten what kissing felt like. Sam was good, he was relaxing, he was trouble-free. His kissing became more focused and he held me tighter, pulling me in closer. Sam was warm, but so was outside. I put my arms around his neck, finding something to do. As I concentrated on the kiss, my mind was subtely reminding me that he was my boss and my friend and I needed that right now, not a kissing partner. But I liked the connection. I liked the intimacy with a man. I had been alone for three months.

That's not anyway to look at it. I didn't need a man. I didn't need Sam to be that man, not now. But I kissed him back, in the moment, allowing myself this. His kisses were becoming fevered and I knew I should pull away soon.

I heard a car screech loudly on the highway and I yanked myself away looking through the trees. It seemed rather pointed to me.

Sam's arms fell away from my body and I slowly looked back at him.

"Are you alright, Sook?" he asked me.

I nodded, my lips felt swollen. They hadn't in a while. "Thanks," I said. I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

He smiled, big. I turned to my car and safely got in. I sat with my hands on the wheel for a while, going over everything that had happened today. Licking my lips, I turned the car on and headed home.

It was just after one as I pulled up behind my house. I got my keys at the ready and hurried to my door. I was still uneasy about doing this, even though I had done it a million times. When I got inside, the silence, the emptiness hit me like a ton of bricks.

I hated being at home now. I looked around, feeling a bit lost in my own kitchen. I turned on the lights and made myself a quick sandwich after hearing my stomach growl. I let my hair out and it fell to my shoulders. God, I missed my hair. I regretted cutting it. It felt wrong, but hey, what can I do? It was growing steadily and was actually _past_ my shoulders now, but I missed how it used to hang down my back. I sat at the table and chomped on my sandwich, trying to think as less as possible.

Amelia had plans to come up to Bon Temps as a visit for a couple weeks. She had stayed with me almost for three when she drove me back from New Orleans three months ago. Having her there was a big help. I talked to her often on the phone and she had plans to visit again. But she couldn't stay; not now anyway, she had her coven there and was dating a few people.

I cleaned my plate, looking lazily out the window. My mind was elsewhere and I thought I caught a glimpse of someone outside my house. Alright, déjà vu. It could be Bill or Sam or Bubba. I would not panic until I was absolutely sure it wasn't any of them. I angled my head to see if I could catch a glimpse.

I saw the culprit. Standing there, allowing me to see him for a second before slinking off into the night. My heart thumped in fear and I backed away breathing heavily. I ran to my door making sure all the locks were in check. What the hell was Claude doing here?

Gasping, I raced to my room, shutting the door firmly behind me. I was fine, though, right? Amelia had improved the wards around the house when she had visited last. Things should be fine. I locked every lock in my house at night, learning from past experience. Mind you, there wasn't a whole lot I could do to protect myself from the supernatural.

Eric had threatened Claude – so what was he playing at? Maybe he just wanted to talk? Oh, yeah, Sookie, people who creep outside your house in the middle of the night just want to stop and say howdy. I went under my bed and pulled out the iron hand shovel I kept under there. I also had a silver knife that my brother had gotten me when he found out I broke up with Eric. I was surprised he spent so much money on me, but accepted it anyway.

I took the shovel to the bathroom and laid it on top of the toilet seat while I got ready for bed. I had cleaned the shovel before I brought it to my room, so when I had it safely under my pillow, grasped in my nervous hand, I didn't worry about remaining dirt messing up my sheets.

As usual when I was alone, in my bed, waiting for sleep, I began to remember the vampire King of Louisiana, Arkansas and as far as I knew, Nevada too. I had heard bits and pieces of things over the past few months about Eric, but not enough for me to know how he was fairing. Apparently he had gotten rid of quite a few sheriffs around Louisiana and Nevada and he was cleaning up after Felipe's mess – his scared underlings. There was a lot more to do in Nevada, so I assumed that's where Eric had been.

I had to get some sleep though. I forcefully shut my eyes. I was visiting Hunter tomorrow morning before my shift that night. I couldn't be dead on my feet when visiting my young nephew.

I had been spending a lot of time, helping Remy with Hunter since I got back from Nevada. It was really helping me with a good distraction and I was coming to really love having them as my family. I had invited them over several times for dinner and we would played board games. It was going fairy well.

Remy was having a hard time with dealing, but he was doing the best he could to do right by his son. I sympathized with him, I did. I knew how hard it had been for my mom and dad and Gran, it wasn't easy raising a telepath. Hunter was pretty fine with all of it, a lot more than I was. He could control his telepathy amazingly well for his age and I was more impressed by his smarts as the days went on. I loved that little boy immensely; he brought a light to my life.

I tried to relax, breathing evenly. I tried to clear my mind as best I could but it would always remind me about Eric the most at night. I scowled and let out a frustrated scream into my pillow. I was exhausted. I needed sleep. So like most nights, I succumbed to memories of Eric and waited until my tears brought me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, feeling better when I saw the sun. I hopped into the shower and made myself some eggs for breakfast. Today would be better – the day always was. As I ate my eggs I remembered several things about last night: Bill, Sam and Claude.

After months of nothing happening, like always, I was bombarded with several important issues all at once. I scowled, cleaning my dish. As I stared out the window, at the sun-filled lawn, I looked for Claude, realizing I was in the same situation as I was last night. No, I would not be scared to live my life. I was separated from the vampires, the fairies had retreated to the fae land, so why the hell couldn't Claude get bent?

I dressed in some jean shorts and a bright pink sleeveless top pulling them over my swimsuit and embarking on my day. I drove to Remy and Hunter's house. Today we were going to go to the nearby lake and go for a nice swim. I had packed a lunch for us yesterday morning, putting it in the fridge to keep it fresh and put it in a basket. I honked my horn, smiling brightly as Hunter burst out of the house a t-shirt over his swim trunks. It was eleven in the morning and the sun was already brutally hot.

"Hey, Hunter!" I shouted, as he opened my backdoor and hopping into his seat. Remy was running a bit behind, having to keep up with his son. He was wearing the same ensemble as Hunter and he came out with a bag and a hat.

"Hey Aunt Sookie!" Hunter was bouncing in his seat, excited for a trip to the beach.

"Hunter, you forgot your hat!" Remy scolded, passing it to him through the rolled down window.

"Sorry," he said to his dad.

"Hello Sookie," Remy said, when he got into the passenger seat.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked starting up the car.

"Good, this guy could barely sleep last night he was so excited," Remy pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

I smiled weakly. "Neither could I."

"Aunt Sookie I got you a present for your birthday next week!" Hunter announced.

"Wow? Really? Don't tell me until then," I said. Right, I forgot I was turning twenty-eight. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. That put a bit of a damper on my mood. But I've quickly come to realize you don't have time to feel sorry for yourself when there's a child around.

"You're really going to like it! Can I give you a hint?" he asked. I was purposely avoiding reading his thoughts, which were probably screaming out the answer. I rarely had a surprise coming to me, unless I was with the supes.

"Hunter, let Aunt Sookie have her surprise," Remy said.

Hunter shut his mouth, secretively for about a second before blurting out, "It's really good! And it starts with the letter 'S'!" And just like that I knew exactly what I was getting, the answer slipped through the cracks. "Oh now you know, now you know!" he exploded gleefully.

"Yes, but I don't want it until my actual birthday!" I said. Remy rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

I tried not to feel frustrated with Remy most days. He was really trying to understand. I bit my lower lip and continued to the beach, vowing on having a nice day in the sun. I had gotten my tan to exactly how I preferred it in the summer and was excited to proudly show it off.

Hunter and I swam for a really long time. He had these adorable blue water wings in place and was flapping around in the water. We played tag and Remy even joined us for a little bit. I had to leave soon and get ready for my shift tonight. Near the end, Hunter was getting sleepy, we enjoyed our lunch and began packing up. I dropped them off and headed back home to get changed for work.

I had a nice day but the closer I got to Bon Temps the more I had this feeling that something was going to happen tonight. I thought about Sam and what our kiss last night might mean to him. I really hoped – I still needed time. Things had to go slow. Could I settle in a relationship with Sam?

This thought troubled me greatly when I got home and changed into my uniform and settled my hair as best I could after swimming in the lake. Sighing, either way, I had to let Sam know I didn't want to rush anything. Yes, I would do that tonight. It still didn't ease the pull I was feeling. It reminded me of the bond but I hadn't felt it in months and it was the daytime. Oh well. Time to face the boss.

**Review, review, review! **


	27. Our Blood and Guts Are Out

**AN: Alright, this chapter did not go the way I had planned it. All of your reviews and comments were inspiring me and giving me new ideas so this chapter went this way thanks to you guys! I like it. It was really fun to write, especially the end. I hope I can work around the new obstacle I put up with the rest of my story. I'll find a way. I'm nearly at 500 reviews, which is AMAZING! You guys rock and your concern for the story and the characters makes me feel all good inside! I hope you enjoy and I'll try and update again soon.**

**Some of you will love this chapter and some of you might not...We'll see!!**

Chapter 27: Our Blood and Guts Are Out

Sam and I didn't have much of a chance to talk when I came into work at around five. We nodded to one another and I quickly took over for Holly as she dashed home to her son. We weren't too busy since it was a Sunday. Most people were staying at home with their families. We closed relatively earlier than normal so I was glad when the time finally came for me to go home. Sam led me to his office where I got my things and we silently left. As I waved goodbye to him he stopped me. This was almost identical to last night.

"Sookie," he said slowly.

"Yeah, Sam?" I looked at him, begging him with my mind _don't talk about it. Let it be._ But he wasn't the telepath, I was.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place," he pointed over his shoulder to the trailer. "We could just...hang out." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. But I felt like it was a big deal, his blurry, shifter mind told me it was a big deal.

I could leave. I felt a stab at the heart. I could go home and spend another night trying to sleep. I visualized how the rest of the evening would play out and I couldn't say I was looking forward to retreating back into my hole. Amelia would be here tomorrow, so I would just be holding off for one more day. I could handle that.

"Sam, I don't..."

"It's just gonna be one drink, Sookie. That's all," he looked at me earnestly. He intended for us to talk. I wanted to tell him no kissing but figured that would be a bit rash.

"Um," I said aloud, glancing at my car. I looked back at Sam, who was so hopeful and had waited for his chance for so long. I read it clear as day from his mind. "Sure. One drink."

He beamed warmly and put a hand to the small of my back, lightly touching me. I refrained from flinching, and I went to his trailer door. Sam motioned that we'd both go in.

"How about we stay on the porch? It's a nice night," I said hastily, having flashes from Sam's brain. He wasn't being crude, he just had a couple of fantasies with me that I was in no position to partake in, not now, if ever.

"Sure, I'll be right out, take a seat," he said, trying to calm me down with a smile.

Nope that would just not do for me tonight. I was going to be jumpy and uneasy. I settled on his lawn chair and began fretting with my shirt, which had a ketchup stain on it. Nice, Sookie. I hated this. I had never really dated – I had had one with Quinn that ended with us getting attacked, but I had never been...this had never happened to me. The most interaction I had with a guy that didn't include me being in a relationship, was with Eric and that whole year after he lost his memory. I always knew where I stood with Eric, I was never awkward.

Oh God, I didn't think I could do this. When Sam came out I had every intention of telling him, never mind, but his genuine face held me back. I sat down and accepted the drink with a nervous upturn of the lips.

"This is great, thank you," I said taking a sip of my gin and tonic. One thing I could say about myself, I never drowned my sorrows in alcohol when I came back from Nevada. I had considered it a couple times, but it was weak and ridiculous, besides I didn't even like to drink.

Sam settled in the seat next to me. My heart felt particularly heavy at the moment. A weight. It was the bond. I wasn't sure I was blocking it off very good, if I was at all and the only thing that made sense was that Eric had finally returned to Shreveport. I closed my eyes at the revelation. My head spun and I put a hand to it.

"Sookie – are you alright?" Sam touched my knee.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't had alcohol in a while."

"We don't have to have alcohol, I can get you a soda or something..."

"Sam, it's fine. Really. Let's just...talk." I needed a distraction.

Sam nodded, suddenly looked really nervous. I tried to block his mind. I didn't want to know. I should go into this blind and open minded. I owed him that. Sam was my friend and I cared about him. There were a lot of times where I had looked at him in a different light. He could be someone I could settle down with. He was nearly everything I wanted in a man when I was growing up and planning my future family. He was dependable, strong, kind, gentle, smart, cute...so why, now, did I shrink away from that life?

"Sookie, you and I, we've been through a lot, especially in the past two years." I would keep my mouth shut and hear him out. I tried to look him in the eye. I couldn't. It was hard. It was always something I could do with Eric, though...I was about ready to cry because lately it was all I was good for apparently. "You are the best waitress I have. You're a great woman and you always have my back, even when I don't deserve it. Having you walk into my bar, looking for a job was the best day of my life. You keep me on my toes, I never know what you're thinking, but you're smart, resourceful and one of a kind. I've had to watch you be with several different guys and each one was tougher to stand then the next. You've been to hell and back and yet you sit here, stronger, wiser and more beautiful than ever. Having you around, working for me, is the sweetest torture. I love you, Sookie, as a friend, as a boss and more. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you."

How could I not respond to that? Tears were falling down my face. The night made noise: crickets, fireflies, no wind, just a boiling Louisiana summer night. I was finding it hard to breathe, the bond was distant, and fading, but somehow strong. Eric was awake and he was close. I was so overwhelmed with everything. I didn't know what to do. Smart decision making was not in the books for me tonight. I was lonely, and unloved. The vampires had just up and left me, cold. They didn't need me. They didn't want me. Not a word. Eric comes back when Sam moves in on me. This is how the world works, I've come to realize. Or at least, my world did.

I scooted to the edge of my seat, leaning toward Sam. He did too and our lips met. I couldn't help but think, despite Sam saying I was smart, I wasn't making any smart decisions in this moment. Was I just hurting him and me in this process? Could I fall in love with Sam, who had always been there for me through thick and thin? Could I truly say goodbye to the supernatural world or would I go crawling back once I lost my mind with the slow life? I kissed Sam hard, pulling him closer to me. I needed to feel. I'd think about it another day. Sam put his hands on my hips and pulled me out of my seat. I was sitting on his lap, straddling his legs, kissing him with all I could give him in that moment. I held onto his soft hair and he put a hand on my ass, pushing me closer to his erection. He smelled sweaty and salty, but it was nice. I probably smelled like ketchup but he didn't care, so neither did I.

My emotions were a whirl of everything. Anger, lust, hate, love, jealousy, misery – were these even mine? I kissed Sam more urgently, my hand slipping past his collar to touch the top of his bare back and shoulders. Sam's hand was under my shirt and I ground against him.

"Oh Sookie," he whispered when I broke free, gasping for air. He kissed my neck. "Sookie, I love you. I love you," he said repeatedly, trying to pull my shirt off.

Was I really going to do this?

"Sam," I uttered. "Sam, stop." He pulled away and looked at me curiously. I closed my eyes and tried to regain composure. I was sitting on his trailer porch in lawn chairs at the back of the bar. My decision was made. I moved to get off him.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" he asked me looking confused, holding me on his lap. Fury. Someone was gonna get hurt. Would it be me? Or Sam?

"We have to stop. Not now. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow," I said getting to my feet, putting my shirt to rights.

Sam stood up, pulling at his pants, the strain a bother. "You're right. We should...take our time." I didn't even know.

I kissed him on the lips as a brief goodbye but he held on for a while, moving his lips against mine, slipping his tongue inside. I gripped his shirt, stunned and more than a bit frightened as vague emotions that clearly weren't mine were invading my thoughts. I hadn't been this thrown off in months. I didn't know where Eric was. If he was close or back in Shreveport. The bond was so faint, that it was almost as if it were a whisper. It was dying on me, on us. That was good, right?

I said goodbye to Sam and then practically ran to my car. My breath was erratic and short as I started the car, clearly having a panic attack. I let out a frustrated noise and zoomed out of the parking lot, probably concerning Sam. My breathing didn't settle when I pulled up my drive, which only aided in reminding me that it was Eric who had gotten it for me. I screamed shortly at the thought and darted to my back door slamming it shut and locking it, grasping for air. I went to the sink to get a glass of water. I tried to calm down my anxiety attack. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I picked it up to see that Sam had asked if I got home okay, immediately following was another text. It was from Pam. I didn't want to see what she had to say, so I deleted it. That didn't make me feel better.

I went to the living room to lie down and try and relax but my emotions were pounding into me – too far away for me to grasp. I couldn't describe it. They were there, but it was like a tease. Like a tickle, there was no relief. I couldn't reach out to them and squash it, I just had to let it stare me in the face without the ability to close its eyes – no, I was in no condition to make a good analogy. My thoughts were a jumble. I went to the washroom off the hall and soaked a washcloth with cool water, pressing it all over my face, looking for relief. I took a minute, trying to pull myself together as best I could. The bond was gone. I couldn't feel a thing.

I pondered over this, turning off the bathroom light. What was that? Why was the bond completely gone, no tickle, no hint – it was just me, once again. The loneliness hit me uncomfortably. What an awful night, it started out good, too. I took off my shirt, staring at the red stain on it. Sighing I took it into my bedroom going to the far corner and tossing it in the hamper. I turned around to head to my bathroom when I froze.

My heart beat quickened and I felt as if it were lodged in my throat. Eric stood in my doorway. I couldn't see him, but from the moonlight coming through my bedroom window, I saw his blond hair and tall stature. I choked out a gasp. I felt a fluttering in my stomach as I backed against the wall, too confused to stand up properly. We stared at one another for a while. I couldn't see his face, but...

I had the strong urge to tell him to get the hell out of my house, but I couldn't find my voice. A thousand questions were on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't get the chance to speak my mind when he was suddenly pressed up against me, my back against the wall, his erection pressing pointedly in my stomach. I swallowed, blinking rapidly.

"Eric?" I whimpered. His face was in shadows, but I could see one sapphire eye intensely flickering about my face. "What are you doing?" The question didn't even begin to convey my shock. I tried to get away but a low growl ripped through him.

"You smell like him," he said, his hand tilting my head to the side, my neck exposed.

"Yeah? Well..." I had nothing to say to that. I couldn't deny that there was a dull throb of where our bond used to be, urging us onward. I was on fire for him, nevertheless. I missed him so badly and if he cornered me when I wasn't so overwhelmed and thrown through a loop I would have kicked him out of this house faster than he could have the time to make a move on me.

But, I didn't. I turned my head and captured his lips with mine, immediately understanding the difference between him and Sam. Eric pushed me up the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Eric ground into me, through my shorts. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned. He was making scary noises and if I weren't so ready for him, I would be alarmed. His mouth against mine made me blush, inundated with pure lust. Our kiss deepened and I pulled at his hair. I heard him work his pants and I slipped my hands past his t-shirt, determined to get it away. I brought my hands to the front and ripped it with all my strength. That spurred him on and he slammed into me against the wall, making me moan. My shorts were in the way and since we were in the mood for tearing, they were flush off me, along with my underwear. I don't even know what happened to my bra.

His fingers probed my for a second, he knew I was ready, and it was replaced with a much more satisfying entity filling me completely. The minute we were joined, I cried out from the feeling of having him back, so close. Eric shouted in his own language, whispering a foreign mantra in my ear as he pounded into me, desperately. My nails clawed at his back and he thrust into me harder, his mouth going to my breasts, I could feel his fangs grazing my nipples. I wailed and squirmed in his arms, feeling my orgasm building fast and thunderous.

I imagined what his bare ass must be looking like as he met my hips with every thrust and it fed the flames, my body feeling so incredibly hot, he brought his lips to mine and we kissed, through our cries. I needed this – I needed him.

"Eric! Please, bite me!" I shouted and he brought his tongue to my neck, licking from my jaw to my collarbone. I was panting, anticipating his bite, my blood, flowing through his body. His fangs sunk into my neck and I screamed, my orgasm rocking my body like never before. Eric convulsed in me as he gulped down my blood groaning powerfully, our releases shaking us to our cores. I was deliriously happy, my body drained of everything, as he licked my wounds shut. I was exhausted and slumped against his chest, my head on his shoulder, I kissed his neck and tried to tell him I wanted his blood as well. I wanted it badly. He stood still with me in his arms for a moment before turning us to my bed.

He lowered me on it and I stared up at him, the moonlight shining behind him and he glowed. He was so beautiful and I had the urge to cry. I held onto his hand and pulled him to me. I wanted to feel him on top of me, surrounding me. He slowly eased on top, settling between my legs, his length hard again, he easily slipped back inside me, like he had never left. It was so easy with Eric, effortless, but passionate and real. I grunted when he stayed still. I moved my hips, begging him to continue. He settled his face in my hair, and I felt him run his fingers through it and realizing it was mostly gone. He looked at me questioningly.

"Make love to me," I reminded him. Being inside me and not moving, was torturous. His hands gripped my hips, pushing them into the bed, he pulled out and the emptiness I felt without him was unbearable. I whined and tried to move my hips back to him, but he held me still, I was trapped. He pushed into me slowly and was watching us join. He pulled out and then back in again. I closed my eyes, feeling everything, the pressure of his internal strokes were dizzying. He was above me, moving at an insanely leisure pace, driving me mad, gritting my teeth together. He pulled out again and rubbed his head against my clit, before entering me again. I gasped feeling the beginnings of an orgasm. I moaned as he moved in and out of me, then pushing me to the hilt, I arched my back, while he kept my hips down.

"Sookie," he moaned, burying himself in me, flicking my clit with his thumb, I released quietly, shuddering underneath him, he let go as well, resting on top of me. I felt safe with him. I lost my mind in his hold and I was so peaceful that I fell asleep, with him licking my neck and playing with my hair, his delicious weight on me.

When I opened my eyes, I had a smile on my face and I rolled over to find it light out. I sat up suddenly, looking around, trying to remember what happened last night. Was it a dream? I glimpsed my torn shorts on the floor. Nope. I saw Eric' t-shirt there as well. I sat in my bed, giving myself a moment to really think about how I felt about last night.

I knew how I had felt in the moment.

But now –

I pulled the sheets up my chest, covering myself. It was too hot for that, but I wasn't acknowledging that right now. Last night, Eric had just waltzed up in here like he owned the place – like he owned _me_ – and fucked me. That's what it was. And I _let_ him. I was just as much at fault.

I got out of bed slowly, going over to my dresser to pull on an oversized t-shirt. I looked over at my bed, where the deed had been done, feeling all sorts of numb. Then I glanced back at our torn clothes. I picked up the remains of Eric's shirt that I had torn in my lust-filled haste. I smelled it. Nope, not a dream. It was his smell and I almost found myself succumbing to its intoxicating perfume before I found myself walking to my kitchen. With the new renovation I had gotten a garbage disposal and there I was, with Eric's already destroyed shirt and that nifty little destroyer.

I shoved his shirt in the garbage disposal, just as I heard a car pull up and Amelia walked in through my back door, staring at me, angrily killing the fabric.

"Sookie – what the hell are you doing?" she asked, flummoxed.

"I'm destroying Eric's shirt," I said as nonchalantly as possible. In her mind, I looked insane, so maybe I wasn't that cool.

"Can you stop? You're gonna break the disposal," she remarked, although she made no rapid movement to stop me.

I finally stepped away from the sink and stared at the tattered piece of clothing.

Amelia gave me a moment of silence before saying, "Whoa. You sure showed that shirt."

I grumbled and pulled it out of the drain. Maybe I'd burn it. I grabbed the matches above the stove and went outside with the remains in my hand. Amelia, immensely curious, followed, skipping. I went to an empty garbage bin and tossed the hated shirt in and struck a match.

Amelia gazed at me in awe. "Are you burning Eric? Figuratively, of course."

I looked over at her, hesitantly. "I did something bad, Amelia."

Her mind sang with the notion of scandalous gossip. "What?" she breathed out, riveted.

"I've been kissing Sam."

"No."

"He told me he loved me."

"_No._"

"I think Eric saw us."

"_No!"_

"So, Eric got all possessive and we had sex last night."

"_NO!_"

"Yep," I said nodding, somewhat pleased with her disbelief. "So, now, I get rid of the evidence of my weak, never gonna happen again, moment."

"Which one? The Sam one or the Eric one?"

"Definitley the Eric one. Not sure about the Sam one."

"Man, I'm gone for a couple months and you get your balls back! Damn, I miss all the fun!"

"Trust me, it's not all fun."

I let the match fall into the garbage can. We both loomed over, watching it slowly burn the shirt. "Wasn't the sex fun?"

"Amelia," I whined.

"Okay, okay...He has some nerve though. Acting like he has claim over you. It's rather hilarious, when you think about it: the King of Louisiana is jealous of a bar owning shifter who lives in a trailer."

"You're not helping."

"The burning shirt should be doing that for me."

Despite Amelia being a strong broadcaster, and I could never really have a moment of mindful ease, it also felt better with her here.

"How embarrassing it must be for Eric to be competing with..." she saw my glare and stifled her laughter.

"There's nothing to compete with. I'm not his. I'm not to be won. I'm done. I just _can't_ believe I let him waltz in here and -," I held my tongue, too enraged – the fire was helping my anger. It was a good symbolism.

Amelia kept silent and watched me brood. When the fire went out, we retreated to my kitchen. I began making breakfast, in a rather abrupt manner, making loud noises with the drawers, the pots and anything else. Every time my mind would flash back to last night, I would get really angry with myself and would have to take a minute to calm down. I couldn't put all the blame on Eric, it was just as much my fault.

After our breakfast, Amelia helped me tend to the garden which had been seriously lacking in care this summer. We talked casually, avoiding conversations of Eric and Sam, while we weeded. I missed having Amelia here. It helped with my loneliness. I should probably get a dog or another cat or something. When lunch time came we made a quick meal and then went to the grocery store to gather some much needed food to restock my house. I got some chocolate and ice cream after the night I had. We made a big dinner and then sat on the couch and watched a movie. Amelia eventually fell asleep and it was just me, not really into the story that was being played on the television, but too lazy to turn it off.

I was nodding off myself when I felt something, rousing me, and then a knock. My heart thudded dramatically and I knew it was Eric. I thought about ignoring him. Really, he deserved it, but I was curious as to what he wanted. If he thought it was going to be just like last night then boy was he ever wrong. I got up slowly, checking to see if Amelia was still sleeping and then made my way to the front door. I breathed in carefully before opening it.

Eric stood with his hands behind his back, dressed all in black – pants, blazer, silk button up shirt, shoes and he looked ethereally gorgeous and alien. His flowing blond hair pulled back, his sapphire eyes glowing, a small smirk on his face. For a second there, I was about to give in, but that cocky smile snapped me back into my reality – the one I had been living for three months.

"Don't give me that look," I snapped.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh, Sookie, I've missed this," he said, joyously.

His easiness enraged me. I put my foot down, stubbornly, already he was not rubbing me the right way. "No. You don't get to say that, Eric. What the hell do you want?" I snapped, putting a hand on my hip.

He relaxed himself, and was a bit more presentable with grace. "Will you invite me in?"

I thought about that for a moment; how he entered my home last night, waiting for me in the shadows, as if it was okay to invade my house without permission. "No," I said. "In fact, I rescind you invitation."

There was a tense pause as Eric's eyes narrowed at me. He couldn't enter even if he wanted to now. I felt a rush of power at denying him. I felt confident which was something I hadn't felt in a while. "Sookie..."

"You can't just stride back into my life, Eric. The fact that you think you _can_ is insulting. Last night was awful. What you did, what I did. It's not happening again."

The hard snap of his jaw, I caught a glimpse of his fangs peeking from his closed mouth, his glare fixed on me, and I stared him back with just as much vigour. "I'm back in Shreveport now."

"Awesome," I said sarcastically.

He shifted on his feet slightly and I noticed how human-like it was. I tried not to be charmed by that, and continued on gazing at him harshly. "You and I have much to discuss."

"What? Now that you've settled into your new position as king, you're suddenly interested in me again?"

"I've always been interested in you Sookie."

I scowled. "You only became interested in me when you found out I was with Sam."

"Are you? With the shifter?" his mouth opened slightly and his fangs bore at me, almost as if it was a warning. This was not the man I had known in the few months we were together. This was like, the _old_ Eric; the Eric after he lost his memory and had no recollection of it.

"It's of none of your concern."

"_Au contraire,_ it is my main concern."

"Then you can't be a very involved king."

He was furious. His rage rolled off of him in waves. "The shifter is going to smell me on you."

"I'll scrub it all off as if it never happened!"

He tried to take a step forward to me but his recent disinvite prevented him. I smiled at him coolly. "Sookie," he tried to calm down, I could see him, calculating his next move and if he had enough time, he might find a way to get in. I had to stop this now.

"I thought you said the bond would be gone?" I asked him.

"What?" he said.

"You can still feel me, I can still feel you. I don't like it Eric. I can't be all in hyper-aware mode whenever you're back in Shreveport, it's just not going to work for me."

"We have a deep bond, it's not going to go away just that simply."

"Alright," I said, thinking fast on my own. "Then Amelia will help me get rid of it."

A growl vibrated in his chest, his eyes darkened and if I hadn't just taken away his invite he might have broken something in my home.

"Would you calm down? What's gotten into you?" I snapped, taking a step back, feeling a bit afraid.

"I've not been good without you, Sookie," he snarled, his stare running up and down my body as if it were a piece of meat on display.

"That's not going to cut it, Eric. Please leave my property," I said. "You haven't shown any attention to me in months. You send Bill by the other night, which was so incredibly mean and then you interfered and got all possessive-macho-vampire jerk when you had no right to. If I want to be with Sam, then I'll be with Sam. I'm not yours, not anymore."

He did not take that well and suddenly I saw, for I had been so distracted by Eric, that there were several vampires coming out of the shadows, guarding their king. Oh, good Lord.

"You're minions are here to take you back to your duties, your majesty," I said. I don't know where all the venom had come from, but it was seeping out of me, firing back at Eric in ways I never thought I could do. I probably wouldn't've been so smug if he had access to me, but I had smartly put a stop to that by rescinding him.

"Sookie," he growled.

"Goodbye, again, Eric," I closed the door. I heard nothing on the other side, but I counted all the voids around the house. There were ten vampires who had overheard our conversation and it probably did not reflect well on Eric. He lingered at my door, what little I could feel through the bond, was gripping at me, his fury, consuming him at the moment. I leaned against the door, trying to smother my heavy breathing. Finally, I felt him leave and I sunk to the floor, fatigued.

I sat on the ground for a while, when Amelia entered the hall ready to head upstairs. She regarded me curiously.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

**Review, review, review!!!**


	28. We Spread Our Bones Across the Table

**AN: Holy crap. I come home from work last night and I'm suddenly way way over 500 reviews. You have no idea how awesome that was! THANK YOU! There were so many people's reviews I wanted to respond to, but I just haven't gotten the chance. I'm so so grateful to all of you, don't think otherwise, so I worked my ass off to get you a chapter today! I don't know if I like it, but it's here to get the ball moving. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to keep on reviewing!!**

Chapter 28: We Spread Our Bones Across the Table At Night

"Keep the bond, get rid of the bond – make up your mind!" Amelia snapped the next morning. I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"I have," I scowled at her. She put her head in her hand and regarded me sceptically.

"I don't know, Sook. I think you're just hurt and upset right now. A few months ago, you wanted to keep it."

"Amelia – I'm _done_. He was done too. I don't know what game he's playing _now_, but I'm _done_," I stressed, finishing up my cereal and washing the bowl.

"Alright," Amelia said, putting her hands on the table. "Alright, by the time you come home tonight, everything will be ready."

I smiled, somewhat strained, "Thank you."

Amelia doubted me. Her mind was blaring about how I wasn't thinking about this properly. But I didn't care anymore. I shook my head at her and left the kitchen, with her close on my heels.

"So what are you doing before you go see Jason?" she asked. I wasn't seeing Jason. I was spending the day with Hunter. But I still hadn't told anyone about that. I was going to protect that boy with my last breath. He was my family and I didn't have a whole lot left to protect.

I grabbed a pair of sandals to wear with my sundress. "I'm going to talk to Sam," I said.

"Good luck," she snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "I've missed you so much, Amelia," I muttered leaving the room.

"So are you going to tell him you love him and want to marry him and have his babies and live in a trailer?" she asked.

"Don't be mean," I snapped, giving her a harsh glare. "Sam has always been nice to you."

"Yes, but he's not for you," she said.

"And Eric is?" I asked.

She put her hands up defensively. "I said nothing about Eric." I scowled again and left the house before she could say anything else to piss me off or I could say anything that I might regret. I walked to my car, dangling my keys, the day gearing up to be a hot one. I had to say, I was very nervous about my upcoming conversation with Sam. I thought a lot about what I would say to him and hoped I could pull it off with as much grace as I did in my head; although, things never sound as good when you say them aloud.

Cowardly, I took two showers doing my best to scrub off Eric's scent, one last night and one this morning.

I wasn't working until tomorrow, but I just could not hold this off any longer. I had to talk to Sam and it had to be now. I pulled up into the parking lot and decided to go through the front entrance. It had just opened for the day and I wanted to catch Sam before it got too busy. He was at the bar, wiping the counter. He looked up at me, a small smile on his face.

I gulped. Here goes. I walked over to him. "Hey, Sam do you think we can talk?" I asked. In some ways I hoped he'd say he had work to do and then I could walk away with my tail tucked between my legs.

"Sure, Sookie," he walked from behind the bar and I followed him. When he started leading me toward his office I stopped.

"Can we not do this at work?" I asked him slowly.

He turned to me, confused. "Where else would we -?"

"Your house," I squeaked. Toughen up Sookie, you just took on a vampire last night – and won! That didn't make me feel much better becaues this was different - I'd be hurting a friend.

Sam gave me a look before nodding and redirected us out of the employee entrance. We crossed the back lot, to his trailer, much like the other night. He opened the screen door for me and we entered. I hadn't ever really been in Sam's home before, so I tried to be polite and not openly stare at everything. I glanced at my feet shyly, before Sam pointed to a small sitting section that faced an old television. Once we were seated, I tried to remember everything I was going to say, and was coming up blank.

Sam looked as if he were bracing himself, and I hated that. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and stared him in the eye.

"Sam," I started, lamely. "You mean a lot to me. I love you and you've been there for me since day one -"

"You're back with Eric," he said, resigned. I hated his tone and his expression, it was hurting me.

"What? No!" I scrambled, flustered by his assessment.

"I can smell him on you Sookie," he said. "It's faint, but..."

I blushed. "No, no, he came to visit me and...I'm not getting back with him!"

Sam raised his eyebrows and gave me an unconvinced look. "Really?"

"Yes!" I practically cheered at that. I was so on edge right now. "You're not letting me say this the way I want to."

Sam ignored me and looked as if he had his own things he wanted to say. "Sookie, who are you kidding?" Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking tense. "Eric is gonna squirm his way back into your life and then that will be that." I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"It most certainly will not!" I snapped, losing my patience. I tried to calm down, Sam didn't deserve my frustration. "He broke up with me. _That's_ that. The fact that he thinks it'll be easy to get back in my life -"

"So you're gonna make it hard for him?" Sam countered. He wasn't angry, he was subdued, trying to reason with me. This is _not_ how the conversation went in my head. "You're going to get back together with him, but you're going to make it hard for him?"

I gaped at Sam. "No," I said shakily. "No, he broke my heart. And I was going to tell you that I'm not ready to start a relationship. It's still...too new and if Eric's going to be hanging around for a while, then I can't start anything with you, yet. I'm sorry." He let that soak into him, but he didn't seem surprised.

Sam gave me an exasperated look. "Sookie, for the past two years, it's been all about Eric."

"Excuse me?" I gave him an incredulous look. "I was with Bill and Quinn."

"Yeah, alright, I'll give you Bill, but Quinn? Sookie, was that even a relationship? He was like your rebound guy."

The thought of me having a rebound guy turned my stomach. I never saw Quinn that way. I spluttered out, "You could even say that Eric was my rebound guy from Bill. I got together with Eric like three weeks after Bill and I broke up."

Sam shook his head. "No, no. I saw you with Eric when he was cursed. That was no rebound, you were in love with him and the fact that it happened so fast and so easily means that he meant something to you before Bill."

I felt as if I was sucker-punched. This was so not fair to Sam, talking about Eric when he had told me he loved me just two nights ago. I tried to think of ways to change the subject but I was numb from his words. "Eric and I are not together," was all I could say.

"Sookie, I never asked you because you were grieving, but cards on the table, okay? Why did you two break up?"

Right now, I felt like the biggest idiot ever. I was here to let Sam down gently and try and move on with my life in a different direction, and instead I was getting relationship advice, unwanted of course, from the guy who _just_ proclaimed his love for me. This was not the conversation I wanted. Also, I hated to admit, I couldn't think of an answer to his question.

"Sookie?" he gave me a curious look.

"I'm thinking!" I snapped. No need to get hasty with Sam. I calmed myself down and thought about that painful night at the hotel in Vegas. Felipe dying, the meeting with the vampires, Eric becoming king, Eric breaking up with me... "I – don't – know," I said stupidly.

"What?" Sam looked dumbfounded. "You don't know why the two of you broke-up?"

Another winning moment by Sookie Stackhouse. I couldn't look at Sam, I was embarrassed and truly puzzled by my analysis of that night. I was so overwhelmed with everything that night, I realized, did we really break-up without a reason? Had he forgotten to tell me? Had I forgotten to ask? I had felt it coming for a while so maybe I had already resigned myself in that 'well it's happening, so there's no point in figuring out why'. I felt as if I _had_ known why, but I couldn't for the life of me remember in the moment.

I shook my head at Sam, in just as much disbelief as he.

"Are you serious? Sookie – what kind of break-up is that? Are you sure you two even broke-up?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" I stressed, putting a hand to my forehead. "I don't know...it made sense though. I wasn't confused, it just was."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. I had been feeling uneasy for a while and I knew it was coming, so when he confirmed it, I just – he just walked away."

Sam silently sat, giving me a thoughtful look. "Did you and Eric do any catching up last night? Did he tell you what he's been up to these past three months?"

I was very confused as to what Sam was getting at. "What? He didn't. I yelled at him, told him off and he left with his guard."

Sam smirked. "You yelled at him in front of his guard?" I nodded slowly and he burst out laughing.

"I also rescinded his invitation."

Sam laughed ever harder, in a way I had never seen before. "I wish I saw that," he said between gasps for air. I had to admit I was pretty awesome last night. I was proud for telling him off the way I did. I waited for Sam to regain composure until he finally was quiet again, taking a moment to calm before he started again, "I don't know firsthand but there have been rumours. Or better said, there has been _talk _about Eric as king."

My curiosity piqued. Damn, Sam. "Like what?" I asked in spite of myself.

"He hasn't been doing very well, from what I hear. This is shocking the supernatural community speechless. Everyone thought that once the great Eric Northman became king, he'd be invincible, powerful and on top of his game, bringing Louisiana and Arkansas back to what they once were. But it hasn't been that way. He's been focusing on Nevada and he's been firing and banishing vampires left and right. He's been ignoring his other states. You say he's back now, so perhaps he'll prove everyone wrong, but apparently he's lost his edge."

"Eric hasn't lost his edge," I laughed slightly, remembering the two previous nights. "He's not that kind of guy. It's like he was made for king."

"From what I've heard Eric has never wanted to be king," Sam said shrugging. Well, that was true, but I figured as soon as he got the position, he'd rule it. It didn't seem like Eric to be out of control with his new reign. "He's also put out an edict on Victor Madden and he hasn't found him yet. So, that's a whole other issue that the vampires in his territories are whispering about."

I bit my lower lip, feeling bad for Eric for like a second. "Why are you telling me this? It's not my problem."

"Sookie, you are the problem," Sam said.

"No, I'm not, I'm in Bon Temps."

"He came back. Nevada is in shambles right now. He came back, for you. He probably wants to hire you to read all his humans minds. I don't know. He obviously wants to get back with you."

"What?" I fumed. "That doesn't make any sense! If he gives me that excuse, I'm not buying it! I'm offended that you even said that, Sam!" I stood up. I was sick of sitting and taking everything that was being thrown at me.

"You should talk to him. You should ask him why you broke up, you should ask him how his job as king is going, you should ask him why he's back in Shreveport when New Orleans needs him more. You should talk to him."

"No," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. "No, I'm on the right path now. I'm getting over it. I saw him, I'm moving on. I feel this is _right_."

"Is it only right because he's back now?"

"You shut your mouth, Sam Merlotte," I said dangerously. I had lost control of this entire conversation and I was trying to regain it back.

"Sookie you're not over him, you're fooling yourself right now. Just like I did when I told you how I felt. I know you still love him, I was lying to myself that this kind of life was for you, but it's not. You're made for more than all this Sookie, and as soon as you realize that and what you want for the rest of your life, the quicker you can _truly_ move on."

I had nothing to say. I was thrown for a loop and I looked at Sam wordlessly. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm sorry about everything."

Sam smiled sadly. "Don't apologize for who you are Sookie. Bon Temps is not the life for you. I know it, and you will too. I love you because of all that."

I closed my eyes, unable to look at him anymore. "I'm not sure that you're right."

Sam laughed. "You're always questioning yourself Sookie. You should try taking some credit, embrace who you are."

I was even more confused than when I got in my car this morning and thought over what I would say to him. Even more confused than when I found Eric in my room and we had sex, two nights ago.

"I have to go, Sam," I said, passively. "I've got things to do." I had to pick up Hunter from Remy's.

"Alright, Sook," Sam stood up and I hugged him before he could protest.

"I'm such an awful friend. I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm sorry," I said into his shirt. He stroked my hair briefly.

"Sookie, it's fine. I'm sorry too," he kissed my head and I pulled away, trying to give him a cheery look. "Bye, Sookie."

"Bye," I waved at him and left his home, and to my car to pick up Hunter.

I didn't even know where to begin, when I thought over everything that Sam had just said. Driving helped me focus and relax as I made my way over to watch Hunter for the afternoon. What I heard about Eric – was it true? Was he really failing as king? I found that really hard to believe and wondered what Sam was playing at if he lied to me. I didn't think he did, but I didn't think the rumours he heard were true either. I thought about how when I got home tonight, Amelia would be there, waiting to help get rid of the bond. I felt no relief or any dread about it. It was happening whether I liked it or whether Eric hated it.

Why had he just shown up, though? If he was doing as bad as people were saying, why had he left Nevada? Did he just want me back because he thought I was a good luck charm? No, that couldn't be it – I was about as unlucky as a person could get. I had caused nothing but trouble for Eric over the years. So...what was his deal?

I would think about that later, I resolved. I pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car. I knocked on the door, which swung open. Remy was frantically tying his tie, but was unsuccessful. "Oh, good. Sorry I'm running late. The interview is in a half hour."

I nodded as he stepped aside to let me in. Remy had a meeting with the dean of a private school nearby. Public school was already posing a problem for Hunter and Remy wanted to give his son the best attention a school could give. It was really sweet and thoughtful, but he couldn't afford it. So, I was here today to look after Hunter. I really wished I could help with the money, and I was secretly saving for Hunter to go to the school.

"Hi Aunt Sookie!" Hunter cried, jumping over to me. _What are we doing today?_ He wondered.

"We'll go to the park," I said, ruffling his hair. _Cool!_ Hunter said as he ran to his bedroom to get his shoes. "Everything will work out fine," I told Remy. I gave him a reassuring smile. He still couldn't get a hang of his tie so I moved forward and helped him.

"Thanks," he said angling his head so I could get better access. I nodded. "You've been a huge help, Sookie. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you for letting me be a part of Hunter's life," I said. I finished up and pulled my hand away when Remy gripped it. I saw into his mind, he liked me, but I knew it was just gratefulness. He thought it was more.

"I really appreciate you, Sookie," he said, forcefully, staring at me hard.

"It's alright," I said, pulling my hand away. "You should get going." He nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys.

"I'll see you buddy!" he called out.

"Bye dad!" Hunter shouted and Remy gave me a meaningful look before darting out of the house. I sighed, bigly and sat on the sofa, waiting for Hunter. Hunter eventually came hopping out on one foot, trying to get his other shoe on. "Do you like my dad?"

"Yes," I said. But I knew what he really meant.

_No, you don't. My dad pictured marrying you_.

"I don't think that's going to happen. You ready for the park?" I asked, standing up. There was no use lying to the boy, he knew how I really felt.

"It would be cool if you were my mom," Hunter said, looking up at me with a child-like earnestness that nearly broke my heart.

"I'm your Aunt," I said. "I'll be here for you and your dad, though, whenever you need me."

Hunter sighed. "I know," he grumbled and sat on the floor to tie his shoe. When we were all set and ready to go I took the spare key Remy left for me on the coffee table and we left the house to walk to the park a few blocks away.

Hunter was talking to me with our telepathy, non-stop and I had to say it was giving me a bit of a headache. I told him to use his words because he might get confused one day with what he could say internally and what he had to say with his mouth. He tried to talk the secret stuff in his head and then spoke aloud when we passed people. He thought it was all great fun and once we crossed the street to the park he let go of my hand and darted into the playground. I laughed out loud and found a bench to sit and watch him at.

He eventually called me over to help him push him in the swing. I spent about ten minutes pushing him and he kept laughing a shout of, "Higher!" and I'd push hard, doing under-dogs whenever I could. I watched him play on the swing and have fun, carefree and joyous. He really was a special kid. I was so lucky to have him in my life.

I caught someone standing in the bush about fifty feet away.

I suddenly felt my heart leap to my throat and I grabbed the swing, slowing it down. "Aunt Sookie, what are you doing?" Hunter asked confused. My eyes widened at him calling me that and Claude gave me a pointed stare.

He knew about Hunter now. I stopped the swing completely and Hunter pulled at my arm while I exchanged looks with Claude who raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he planning? Oh _shit_.

"Come on, Hunter," I said, pulling him by the hand, taking him away from the swing. I never took my eyes off Claude.

"What? I don't want to go yet," Hunter whined.

"Your dad will be home soon," I said. I looked down at him and he gave me a teary look. I looked back up and Claude was gone. This was just great.

I held onto Hunter's hand tightly and pulled him as fast as I could back to his house. What did this mean? Claude wouldn't hurt a child, would he? I was panicking enough though. Would Claude even attack? If he wouldn't, why was he following me? Hunter was reading my mind.

_Is everything okay, Aunt Sookie? Who was that man?_

"Don't worry about it Hunter," I said. "He's my cousin."

"Cool! Does that mean he's mine too?" he asked, looking over his shoulder back at the park, while I yanked him forward faster.

I didn't answer him and I felt a bit better once we were back at the house. I immediately put up shields from Hunter so he wouldn't hear any more of my worrying. I didn't know if I should tell Remy or not. Maybe Hunter would? Was I overreacting?

I tried to think over what I should do next while Hunter complained that I was blocking him out. Eventually he wandered off into his room. When Remy came home, I seriously considered warning him. Was I being too hasty?

"Listen, Remy," I spoke lowly, but really there was no point. Remy had thanked me profusely and said the meeting had gone well and he was hoping for the best. Me too, I just needed to get enough money so I could help pay. "Something might be up," I continued.

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

How the hell do I explain this? That your son is about one-sixteenth fairy. I didn't even know how to explain it to myself some days. Remy wasn't even aware of my involvement with vampires, much like his ex-wife. Although, I don't think either of us would have to worry about that at the moment.

He waited expectantly. Could I lie and just say it was a stalker of mine, which was partially true?

"You may want to be more careful, with Hunter, for a while."

"What are you talking about Sookie?" he looked alarmed. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"There are people out there who will use your son," I said hesitantly.

"I know this," he looked pained at the thought. "I'm doing the best I can." I knew he was. I saw him struggle with it every time I visited.

I nodded in agreement. I carefully said, "I'm trying to protect you two from it all."

Hunter had wandered into the living room, looking at us curiously. He knew I was involved with vampires and fairies, but really, would he believe me?

"You know vampires, Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked me.

Remy looked shocked. "Hunter, what are you talking about?" Poor, Remy. He was panicking, alerted; worried something had happened this afternoon and imagining a thousand possibilities.

Hunter didn't answer.

"A man saw us today in the park," I revealed, so Hunter wouldn't have to answer.

"A man?" Remy asked.

There was no easy way to tell this. "I know this man, and lately he hasn't been the most stable and I guess he followed me and he saw Hunter -,"

"What?" Remy balked, taking a moment to think it over. "Is that bad? Will he come after Hunter?"

"I don't know!" I said. "But, look, I'm going to see some people tonight and talk with them. I'll figure something out."

Remy went over to Hunter and picked him up, looking at me as if I had betrayed him. "What are you involved in Sookie?"

I wanted to choke out, 'Nothing!' but really, who was I kidding? "Remy, everything will be fine."

"Aunt Sookie says the man is my cousin."

"What?" Remy exploded.

"Remy, just calm down, let me explain."

"Get out," he said. I was breathing heavily and Hunter looked at me in horror.

"Daddy, Aunt Sookie is just trying to protect us," he said.

"Hunter, not now. Sookie, get out of my house," he clutched at his son. What else could I do? If he wanted me out, I had no choice. I nodded slowly.

"I want you to know," I started. "I'm going to do everything I can to keep Hunter safe."

"Get out," Remy said again, his eyes flaring with anger.

I left the house, the sun was setting. I got in my car and knew I had only one option. One that I wished above anything, I didn't have. I started the car and headed to Shreveport, in disbelief that I was about to tell Eric of Hunter, who I had sworn to keep to myself. If I hadn't betrayed Remy before, I was sure going to do it now. I wasn't going to let the guilt of this afternoon eat me up – I was going to move forward and protect Hunter with my life. If Eric wouldn't help me, I would camp outside of that house twenty-four-seven to protect my family. It was all I had left.

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	29. We Cut Our Fingers Off

**AN: Okay guys. I have a plan. Remember that. I know what I'm doing.**

**I'm well aware that some of you will really dislike Sookie this chapter. **

**I was very confused a while there because half of you were cursing Eric's name, while the other half of you were cursing Sookie's. So this won't help with your frustration with the characters, but I'll try and make sense of it soon! Stay tuned!**

**I suggest listening to the song UNTIL WE BLEED by Kleerup ft. Lykk Li. I had no idea what this chapter was about and then I JUST heard that song and I was inspired to post this chapter, I was really tempted to just delete it all, but this song helped me and was really good depiction of how Sookie is feeling. I need to remind you that she is very scared, and not making the best decisions because of it. Don't judge her too harshly.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe this story is at over 600! It's all thanks to you wonderful reviewers!**

Chapter 29: We Cut Our Fingers Off

When I walked past the line at Fangtasia, to the front, Pam was standing checking ID's. The moment her eyes met mine she laughed. I put my head down as every person in the crowd gave me a curious look. Did they find out about the break-up too? I stood in front of Pam who was shaking with mirth.

"You are something else, Sookie Stackhouse," she said. I looked up to see her shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, is the boss in?" I asked. She cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. I looked at the line and noticed it was infinitely larger than ever. "Busy?"

"Eric's king now and there are rumours that he's back in town," Pam explained, looking disgusted, yet pleased at the increase in 'vermin'.

"Rumours?" I asked. I had certainly heard some this morning from Sam.

"Eric's not here," she said to me. I heard a couple people at the front of the line groan audibly.

I bit my lower lip. "Well is he nearby?" I asked her.

Pam flicked her wrist and some vampire came over to take her place, she lifted the velvet rope to invite me through and we entered Fangtasia. The bar was rather crowded for a weekday. Pam was shouting at people to get out of the way and they all made a clear-cut pathway for her. I slithered by, sticking close behind her.

She led me to Eric's regular booth and gestured for me to sit. I did so, bouncing in the seat slightly. Pam sat across from me and regarded me with a strange expression.

"It's nice to see you again!" I told her over the music. I tapped my fingers, feeling nervous. I could tell Pam was waiting for her moment to say something. What was she without her opinions? I remembered when she had cornered me after work to tell me about Eric and my relationship and how I should show him mercy. Okay, I could almost visualize what she was going to say next. "Just go ahead and lay it on me, Pam," I said.

Pam smirked slightly. "You really know how to infuriate, my master. I've never seen anyone get under his skin quite like you."

"Where is he? Is he not in Shreveport anymore?" I asked her, ignoring her statement. "He was here last night."

"Indeed he was," she said. "The rampage he went on after you dismissed him. I never thought I would miss a human!"

"Thanks!" I said, not sure if that was a compliment.

"He went to New Orleans with Alina. He had come here in hopes of talking to you and bringing you with him. But that didn't go according to his plan."

"Of course it didn't. The nerve he had," I crossed my arms.

"Did you not fuck him the night before?"

My eyes widened. "Pam!"

"Are you fucking the shifter?"

"Pam! No!" I was appalled by her bluntness, but then again, not surprised.

"Then what's the problem?"

I gaped at her, wondering if she were truly that dim. "Pam, he broke up with me. Where has he been for the past three months? Huh?"

"Nevada. Honestly, Sookie, I thought you were smart."

I rolled my eyes, beginning to feel frustrated. "Pam, he hasn't contacted me in three months. That's what I meant."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, _oh_," I agreed.

"Perhaps we should go to the office," she slid out of the booth.

A fangbanger, a chubby girl, wandered over to us a camera raised at me. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said, confused. Her eyes were beady and watery. Poor thing, she looked as if she were staring at a ghost.

"Can I take a picture of my master's girlfriend?"

Pam came up and smashed the girl's camera to the ground and stomped on it with her beautiful high heels.

"Sorry," I said, wincing. "I would have said yes. But I'm not his girl-," I was cut off, as Pam grabbed my upper arm and yanked me away. I was taken to the back, through the employee hall which led to Eric's office. She closed the door tightly.

"How many people have you been talking to about your break-up?" Pam looked kind of irritated. And to that I thought a resounding _what?_

"What?" I blanked. "What are you talking about? Am I not supposed to?"

"Really, Sookie," Pam gave me a look and rounded the desk sitting behind it. It was odd seeing her in the spot I'd seen Eric occupy for years. I wasn't sure I liked it. "It does not reflect well on Eric."

I balked at her. "Are you kidding me?" I screeched. She looked alarmed at my outburst. "You weren't there when he _broke-up with me_ in the first place! You can't judge me! And neither can he! He's ignored me, he's hurt me – he made it clear he doesn't need me. And telling people that we broke-up shouldn't be such a big deal considering we did! Look, I didn't come here to whine about Eric. I came here because I need his help. Is there any way he can see me?"

Pam looked incredibly bored. "He's in New Orleans."

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Call him."

"No. I want to talk to him face-to-face."

"You're asking a favour of him? Honestly, Sookie, you did wrong last night. He's probably in no mood to put up with you right now."

"_I _did wrong last night? He's the one who showed up at my door expecting me to jump in his arms!"

Pam smirked. "He did expect that. He doesn't know you as well as he thought, I suppose." Feeling helpless, I plopped in the seat at the other side of the desk, slouching.

"What does he want from me, Pam?" I asked, my voice small. I was sick of waiting on the sidelines, anticipating the worst. I didn't want to play anymore games with Eric. The talk with Sam this morning helped me realize that. I also needed to protect Hunter and needed his help.

Pam frowned, looking hesitant to tell me anything. She saw my desperate, questioning look and rolled her eyes dramatically. "The man is falling apart. He is distracted all the time. He's been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" I flummoxed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pam said nothing. "I would suggest you talk to Eric, but he's not here."

"Obviously! Look, Pam, I _really_ need to talk to him."

"So you are asking a favour?"

"Yes."

Pam laughed delightedly. "Have you really learned nothing? This means you'll owe him."

I gritted my teeth, clearly not seeing the delight in all this. "You're like speaking in riddles tonight! Look, I have to go, when the mighty king is ready to give me the time then tell him it's urgent." I got up to leave, heading toward the door.

"He gave you the time two nights in a row."

I turned around and glowered at her.

"Sookie, if I recall, he wanted to talk to you last night."

I closed my eyes. Everyone was pointing out to me that I wasn't thinking clearly. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I was going to get rid of the bond tonight, so when I said I was sick of Eric playing games – I was just as guilty as that? No, it's not a game, I reminded myself. It's moving on. You're human, Sookie, he is a vampire. "Just...I need to talk to him."

"Face-to-face."

"Right."

I turned back to the door. "Sookie," she called. I looked behind me, to see her leaning forward at the desk. "I missed you. And so did Eric."

That was the most emotional I've ever seen Pam. I mean, her face was just unmoving as ever, but those words were really sweet, and clearly sincere because this was Pam, after all. "I need to talk to Eric," was all I said, repeating the words Sam had drilled into me this morning.

"Yes, you do. But he is not happy. You humiliated him in front of his guard. He's king now, he can't put up with you disobedience in public. If you hadn't disinvited him, he might've had to show you a lesson right there for all to see."

I shuddered involuntarily. "He deserved it."

Pam leaned back in Eric's chair. "Maybe so. Nevertheless, it looked bad on him."

I opened my mouth wondering if I shouldn't ask, but did so anyway, "I hear he's not...living up to people's expectations of him," my voice diminished as the rest of the words left me. Pam's eyes narrowed.

"Like, I said, he misses you and has been devoting most of his time and energy making sure you're okay."

"What? You didn't say that!" I began walking toward her, abandoning my intentions of leaving for the moment.

"Well, he wanted to leave you alone so you could think. In the meantime, people have been advancing on you, asking for your services and such. He'd hear rumours that Victor was in the area. You've been safely guarded night and day, Sookie, you just didn't know it. He would have come here earlier, but Nevada has been...Well, Eric's still trying to get rid of it."

I didn't know how to feel about this new information. "Wait, what do you mean he left me alone so I could think?"

"You have to talk to him." And she wouldn't say any more. To say I was frustrated would be an understatement. I was really upset that my visit here had forced me to draw my attentions from Hunter, so when I left her office and through Fangtasia (I saw that Felicia carefully watched me leave safely). I got in my car and started it, wanting to just get the hell out of here.

I felt like everyone was being completely cryptic in my life: Pam, Amelia, Sam, Claude, Eric – all of them just wouldn't straight up tell me what the hell was going on. They expected me to make wise decisions, but how could I when I didn't have all the facts? Shaking myself, I vowed to focus on protecting Hunter. Maybe I'd ask Amelia to go over to his house tonight and put up a protection spell. Yeah, that should be alright.

I thought over everything that Pam had just told me. Eric came back for me, just like Sam had suggested. Could I believe them though? Could I trust Eric after everything? Was it really that easy? No, on all accounts. I could believe Sam, but he didn't know any more than I did. He had just been guessing. Pam very well could be bullshitting me just to help her maker. She would effortlessly betray me for her own kind at any given second; she'd said so to me before.

I thought about when I got home, Amelia would have the bond ready to be severed. I was going to do this. I may not know the whole truth of Eric's intentions, but maybe without the bond, I wouldn't be so foggy. I could approach it with a clear-head and listen to his reasoning's. I did miss him. And seeing him the past two nights had felt right. One of those inexplicable mysteries. For some reason, Eric and I clicked – it made no sense. He was a thousand year old immortal king and I was a nearly-twenty-eight year old human telepath with an eighth fairy blood in her system. It made no sense. We shouldn't have anything in common, we shouldn't relate to each other at all...and yet, we did.

I've always had trouble understanding what Eric and I had. With Bill it was simple, it had flown together at a fast rate and maintained for a while until he betrayed me. I was never resisted him, I embraced my first relationship with open arms and somewhat naively. With Quinn, I agreed on a date with him in a snap, I trusted him implicitly from the very beginning, maybe it turned out that wasn't the best approach for us, but it happened. And then Eric – I didn't want to fall in love with him. I knew it would happen. And I knew when it did; I would never be able to step away from that. I was right. Eric terrified me, yet excited me. He infuriated me, yet made me incandescently happy. He killed for me, yet I always felt safe with him. We were just one big contradiction on top of another contradiction.

Was he still the same vampire? He was always by my side, he always had my back, right until we separated. But, why did he break-up with me? Did he think I already knew why? Was it just a bad case of miscommunication? Pam said he'd been waiting for me – what the hell did that mean? Was I supposed to go to Bon Temps grab him his favourite shirt and then head back over to Nevada? What was he expecting from me? Why did he show up at my door last night, cocky as hell? Why was he so infuriated? I winced when I thought about how I treated him in front of his guard. To be fair, I didn't know they were there. And if I knew he was working hard to prove himself to them, then I would have been a tad more gracious, but as such, he didn't approach the situation very well.

Did I still love him? Yes. Did I still want him? Yes. Did I still need him? Yes. So, what was the problem? Pride. Confusion. Anger. Betrayal. Mistrust. All of it worked against Eric and me. I knew I wasn't supposed to blame the bond anymore, but it had seriously thrown me off balance when I felt it for the first time in months two nights ago. I felt as if I might regret getting rid of the bond. I was beginning to doubt this idea the closer and closer I got to home.

Half of me was screaming to get rid of it, you've doubted it a while and it's only ever really caused you trouble. The other part of me was begging to keep it – it was a connection to Eric. I was really becoming annoyed with my sappy side, but I couldn't deny it. I was still mad as hell at Eric for how things had worked out. I was just as easily to blame, but it was harder to be furious with myself. Plus, Eric knew exactly what he was doing, all the time. If he just took a moment to explain things to me (like the break-up) maybe we wouldn't be in this sort of situation.

Why did he break-up with me? Ever since Sam had asked me that very question, it had been replaying it my head over and over all day. The break-up could easily have been my fault. I was disappointed in myself for not asking more questions of him. Why hadn't I asked? Why don't I know _why_? I had ignorantly accepted his words, that made so little sense and yet all the sense in the world.

Frowning, I pulled up toward the house, parking around back. Alright, here it was. Break the bond or keep it? I walked hesitantly into my kitchen and I saw an array of magical items spread across the table, and something brewing on the stove. Was Amelia going to give me a potion? I nearly laughed at that, when she came bustling in.

"Good your home!" Amelia said, looking frazzled. Her hair was pulled back and was in as little clothing as possible.

"Is everything alright?"

"I've got it all ready," she said, waving to the table. "I'm sure I can sever the bond."

I gave her an odd look. "You're sure?"

She hesitated. "Yes," she drew out the's'.

"What would happen if you make a mistake?"

"I'm not going to make a mistake!" she balked.

I looked at her sceptically. "If you're unsure..."

"Are you?" she said suddenly.

"Am I what?" I gulped.

"Unsure?" she clarified, addressing me curiously. "Say the word, Sookie and I'll clean this away."

Oh boy. "Let's do it," I said.

Amelia made no move to do so.

"Amelia, I said I'll sever the bond."

Amelia rocked on her feet. "Yeah, I don't think you mean it."

"What? I just said I did!"

"No, your eyes are all wide and concentrated and serious – you look like Eric."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Yeah, just for a second there, your expression was similar to one of Eric's."

I glared at her and leaned against the sink, staring at the ingredients, thinking about what Amelia had just said. Now that Eric and I weren't together, what were the positives of_ keeping_ the bond?

More importantly – did I see myself getting back with Eric? I leaned forward putting burying my head in my hands, letting out a frustrated noise. I wasn't sure. Maybe I was being hasty; maybe I was being immature, either way...

"Let's get rid of it."

"Are you sure?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Yes."

"Really think about it Sookie?"

I paused just for her. "I thought about it. Let's sever it."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. Besides, if you guys get back together you can just make a new one, right?" she smiled weakly.

I shrugged not sure how the mechanics worked of a blood bond. Amelia pulled out a chair and I sat down in it, feeling my palms turn sweaty and bile rising up my throat. Amelia turned off the stove and poured the gooey liquid from the pot into a large mug. She placed it front of me, a hand on her hip.

"So, I drink that and then what?" I asked, scrunching up my nose.

"Well," Amelia breathed out. "You drink every last bit and then you'll vomit for a few hours. After that, it should be good."

"What?" My eyes widened and stared at her incredulously. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"I get rid of this ancient, mystical bond by throwing up?"

"For a few hours, yes."

I frowned and stared at the brown-green goop. It made it worse that it was hot.

"You have to drink it before it cools," Amelia said.

No time to think anymore about it, Sookie. I grabbed the cup and began glugging it down, just like I would with vampire blood, I didn't think about it. Of course, I had found a fondness for Eric's blood over the years. I was almost done as I tipped the cup upside down and let the rest fall into my mouth. I put it down and gagged.

"Water," I gasped. It tasted awful, my mouth was dry and I was feeling dizzy.

"No food or drink for twenty four hours."

"Are you kidding?" I dry-heaved, racing to the bathroom off the hall and having my first bout of vomit. Amelia was right at the doorway watching me convulse my stomach contents into the toilet. She grabbed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail for me.

"You'll be like this all night, probably," Amelia said sympathetically. I didn't need any tough love right now. My heart was thudding loudly, terrified of what I had just done. I wondered if Eric could feel the bond breaking. I felt as if it was being ripped out of me and I was coughing up my heart. I had tears streaming down my face, my throat was burning and swollen. I didn't know how long I was by the toilet but it felt like forever – endless.

I distantly heard the phone ring and tried to hear what Amelia was saying.

"She's ill," Amelia answered after a second of hello's being cut off. "I'm just doing what she asked me to...I didn't think she'd actually do it!...Well no one told her or me, Pam!...He hurt her first! She's been devastated! This is what she thinks she needs to do to get back to herself...Oh, well I know that _now_! Thanks...It's too late...Side-effects? I just know what the book said...I did not know that, no..." I heard her sigh in resignation. Her head was relaying that Eric _could_ feel the bond breaking. Apparently, from what Pam was telling Amelia and what I could hear from her mind, was Alina had called Pam in a fit saying Eric was acting weird and he was trying to call me. My phone was in the kitchen and I could hear it ringing fervently. "Well you should tell him never to mess with a woman scorned...I'm sorry Pam, but I'm helping Sookie tonight, not your master."

Amelia rejoined me on the bathroom floor, her hand stroking my back while I continued barfing up the reminder of Eric and me. I could tell, even when this sickness was over, I would feel the emptiness that would make me regret this decision for the rest of my life.

What have I done?

**REVIEW REVIEW! (Listen to the song and read the lyrics, if it helps).**


	30. Give Ourselves Those Extra Insights

**AN: Well. Half of you hate Sookie and the other half of you sympathize. Half of you are mad at me for getting rid of the bond, the other half are glad. Half of you want Sookie back together with Eric, the other half want Sookie to die. Okay. This is where I'm at, I guess. **

**All in good time...**

Chapter 30: Give Ourselves Those Little Extra Insights

Eventually, I had told Amelia to leave me be. It was getting close to four in the morning and she really shouldn't have to stay up all night, watching me vomit. I could barely stand it myself. I was exhausted and in a lot of pain, physically and emotionally. Amelia had turned off my phone because it was upsetting me too much with its constant ringing. The emptiness in my gut was more than the constant extraction of my stomach's contents. At this point, it was a lot of dry heaving, but it was calming down. I had crawled into bed with my cell phone on my stomach and a cool wash cloth over my forehead, taking deep breaths, trying to refrain from running to the toilet again.

I lay in a half-awake half-asleep daze, as I watched the sky lighten outside my bedroom window. The nausea was settling and my eyes were drooping from lack-of rest all night. At ten after seven, Amelia peeked into my room.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. I groaned and she walked over to take the face cloth from me. "You look awful, Sook. Want me to call Sam?" I nodded slowly, knowing I was completely incapable of heading into work today. She nodded and I held out my phone to her. She turned it on and waited for the signal to rise. She looked down at me. "You have seven missed calls."

I waved her off, wanting to just curl into a ball and sleep.

"One is from someone named Remy. Who's that?"

I bolted upward and grabbed the phone out of her hand. I began checking my voicemail. The first message, "Sookie, what is –" I hung up, shocked to hear Eric's voice. Amelia looked at me oddly and I opened my phone again to call Remy instead.

It rang, once and twice and finally. "Hello?" I had called Remy's home phone. This wasn't Remy answering and it certainly wasn't Hunter. It was another man's, deep, monotone voice.

"Hi," my voice cracked. I cleared my voice, giving me a second. "Is Remy there?"

"Who's this?"

I bit my lower lip. Amelia had her hands splayed out in front of her, looking puzzled. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm just returning a missed call."

Pause. "One moment please." I felt like an operator was dispatching me. I didn't have to wait long.

"Sookie?" I heard a clicking on the other line. Remy sounded anxious when he said my name. "Do you know where Hunter is?"

Immediately, I broke into a cold sweat, my eyes widened in horror at his words. No. No – I just saw him yesterday!

"Sookie! What is it? What's going on?" Amelia panicked, watching the drastic change in my disposition.

I cleared my throat again and said into the phone, "No, I don't. What's going on, Remy?" Dread seeped into through my body, my bones feeling as if they turned into liquid. It was a wonder how I was still holding myself upright. Claude couldn't've...

"Hunter is missing."

"Since when?" I cried, shoving the covers off me. Despite my weakened state, I felt a surge of energy.

"I don't know, sometime last night, around ten. I tried calling you -"

"I was sick. I just got your call this morning. Oh my God. Remy!" I felt tears spring to my eyes as I thought about where Hunter could be. They fell down my cheeks, overwhelmed with the emotions I was feeling – my own. "I'm coming over. I'm going to help look for him." I stood up, feeling a bit wobbly.

"Sookie, sit back down. You're sick. You need to heal," Amelia easily nudged me to the bed.

I bared my teeth at her. "Back off, Amelia," I all but growled. I began rushing around my room getting ready, not very quick, mind you.

"You don't have to, Sookie," Remy mumbled in my ear. I could almost feel his desperation, his fatigue.

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon. Sit tight, Remy. Everything will be fine." I hung up and scrambled through my drawers looking for clothes.

"Sookie! You've just been exhausting yourself all night! You have to rest! Don't be stupid!" Amelia fretted, while I shed off my sundress that would be completely ruined after the night I had. "Sookie!" I shook my head and closed the bathroom door on Amelia's face. I quickly jumped into the shower, to clean off all the vomit. I began washing my face and vigorously brushing my teeth.

When I exited, Amelia was giving me an exasperated look. I pulled on some jean shorts and a tank, already telling it'll be a smouldering day.

"Who's Remy? Sookie? You better stay hydrated all day, I mean it!" she lectured, while I slipped my feet in my shoes. I stood up and felt myself sway on my feet. Amelia held me still. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Awful, absolutely awful in every sense," I probably spoke a bit too harshly to her.

She bit her lower lip and let go of me when she was sure I was steady. I took a few deep breaths as I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail. No time to dry it. "Maybe you shouldn't drive. I can drive you if you insist on going..."

"No! I'll be fine!" I spoke adamently and made my way into the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water. "I have my cell," I said waving it in front of her. She nodded solemnly.

"I can go with you."

"No, it's fine, really, Amelia..." I wanted to say something more. "Thank you." Boy, did I not mean that. She did help me when I needed it. I would worry about this bond thing when Hunter was back home safely. He _would_ be back home. I crossed the dewy grass, the tree crickets making their noise already and the sun wasn't even fully up yet. I got into my car which was suffocating and warm. I quickly started it and rolled down the window, and began driving. I drank the water whenever there was a light, trying to keep focused on Hunter. We needed to find him. I'd worry about what this meant for me and Claude later.

Couldn't anything ever just work out perfectly? I really wished I could have just one day where I was completely at peace and content. I tried to think back to when I had a good day, where nothing bothered me. As I thought back, to a time when there was no trouble and I was just _there_, I could come up with nothing. There was always a threat, always an obstacle – Rene, the maenad, the Fellowship, Debbie Pelt, Hallow, Charles Twining, Sweetie, The Queen, Sandra Pelt, The King of Arkansas, Andre, Felipe, the weres, Niall, Sigebert, Neave, Lochlan, Breannan, Victor, Appius, Franz, Claude – all of it was making my head spin, which wasn't a smart thing when you're sick and driving. I pulled over to the side of the road to down the rest of my water, trying to calm my rapid beating heart. I was sure I wouldn't be able to hold down food, which was nagging at me because my gut felt so empty I wanted to fill it with something.

After a breather, I started back on the road to Red Ditch. My vision was a little off, but I held it together. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world to be driving, and under any regular circumstance I wouldn't. But I was irrationally worried and hurt. When I pulled up in front of Remy's house, I was startled to see cop cars settled in front. I had to park a bit down the street. The house seemed to be busy with life, despite no child being present. I walked up the pathway and knocked on his door cautiously.

It was opened by a cop. I took a couple steps back. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." The officer opened the door and let me enter.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions Miss Stackhouse," he said, gruffly, his moustache wiggling under his nose.

"Oh?" I said and then realized I was most likely a suspect. My eyes widened as the officer pointed me past the living room and to the kitchen. I didn't see Remy, but there were quite a few, what I assumed were concerned neighbours, gathered in amongst the couches talking softly. Well, after what happened yesterday, I suppose I was a very suspicious character, warning Remy and all. I understood. The cop gestured to a seat at the kitchen table, away from everyone else, in front of another cop. I settled down and had my hands in my lap.

"Are you alright Miss Stackhouse? You look sick," the other cop said, eyeing me. I was probably pale and clammy looking. I nodded.

"May I ask of you, what are your names?" I wondered.

They shook themselves and apologized for their rudeness and revealed themselves to be Officer Adams (the man who met me at the door) and Officer Dix. I felt very nervous as I sat there. They were scribbling in notebooks, glancing up at me every once in a while as if they were drawing my portrait. I should have talked to Amelia about protecting Hunter last night. I hadn't expected the removing of the bond to go like that. I yawned hugely and they looked up, to stare at me appraisingly.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." As soon as I said it, I realized that was not the best thing to say.

"Can you tell us your whereabouts last night Miss Stackhouse? Do you have any witnesses?"

"Uh, sure. After I left Remy's house last night around six, I drove to Shreveport and then I waited for the sun to go down," I stopped. This made me seem absolutely awful. Going to a vampire bar after being kicked out of the house after being suspicious to the father, protecting his son. They probably knew everything that happened with me and Remy, which gave him a good reason to ask me to leave.

"You drove around?" Mr. Adams asked sceptically. "Do you know what time the sun went down last night?"

Oh God. "Um, around nine. I had some dinner at McDonalds around seven and then I went to the mall, to waste some time."

"Why were you waiting for the sun to go down?" Oh, like they didn't already suspect...I could hear it all.

"I went to Fangtasia," I said slowly. Officer Dix's eyes widened and I heard his thoughts, _What's a pretty girl like her doing getting involved with vampires? Everything's pointing to her being our main suspect._

"Why did you got to Fangtasia, Miss Stackhouse, after you were banned from seeing your cousin? Thought you'd have something to drink? Meeting up with a boyfriend?" I saw Officer Adams had visuals of a goth-looking guy, with spiked collars and eye make-up. I tried not to roll my eyes. I was in a serious trouble right now.

"Um, no, not really," I answered, looking down. Their minds were screaming that I was the one who kidnapped the young boy. _They just knew it!_ Oh for crying out loud. This just puts a cap on my day.

They exchanged a look with one another. "Miss Stackhouse, we're going to have to ask you to come down to the station with us." My mouth was gaping open as I stared at them in disbelief.

"Okay," I said. Why put up a fight? It'd just make me look more suspicious. They stood up and told me we should go through the back so not to arouse suspicion, but I say, pushing me into the back of a cop car is just as shifty. I wondered where Remy was. This was just a disaster. I was escorted into the car and I saw several people peek through their curtains to investigate. When I looked back at house I saw Remy looking through the window, staring at me, accusingly.

Alright. I'm done. I really just wanted to crawl back into bed and wake up, the last twenty-four hours never happened. That's what I want. I was thankful they didn't put me in handcuffs. They could probably tell in my short shorts I couldn't hide much of a weapon, unless I had a super bra or something.

The drive to the station wasn't very long, they helped me out of the car and led me inside, past the waiting area, and past the desks where cops were milling around, glancing at me. Great. Eventually they led me to a room that had on wall that was glass. They closed the blinds and I sat at the table, and they looked over me on the other side. I saw this man times on television, the interrogation room. It was sort of dark inside and my nerves were bouncing off the walls.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" they asked me, pulling out their notebooks again. "Don't worry Miss Stackhouse, we're just trying to find Hunter. Aren't you worried about him?"

"Of course I am!" I gasped, horrified. "I'll help you any way I can." I said, realizing if I vowed that I wasn't the one who took him, it wouldn't help my situation.

They cleared their throats and gazed at one another for a moment before looking back at me. "Why did you go to Fangtasia, last night, Miss Stackhouse?" Alright, here goes. I might as well be as truthful as possible.

"I went to see Eric Northman," I said.

"Why?"

I hesitated, not really in the mood to be reminded of the emptiness I felt in my body. "He was my...boyfriend," I said.

Their eyes widened and their thoughts shouted that I was a liar – Eric Northman a notorious womanizer, he never had one woman, let alone me. I was probably some delusional fangbanger. I kept silent, holding my tongue. I let them mull over what I had just said.

"He _was_ your boyfriend? Could you define your relationship in more detail? How long were you together?"

I wanted to groan out loud. Everyone was pestering me about Eric. It was beginning to be too much. Of course, I brought all this pain onto myself. "We had this thing on and off for two years. But the past six months or so it has been pretty serious."

"When did you two break-up?"

"Three months ago."

"Why?"

Alright, I really wanted to lash out at these cops. I really really did. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I was there to see him last night so we could talk about it," that wasn't a complete truth... "But he's in New Orleans, right now."

"He's been out of state, has he not?"

"Yes, in Vegas."

"So, why were you there to see him? Why did you leave Remy's place and then go straight to Fangtasia?"

I inhaled sharply. "I was worried about Hunter. So, I wanted to ask Eric for help."

They raised their eyebrows in confusion. "You were worried about Hunter? Why?"

I was pretty sure I was digging myself a hole. Right now. I was going to say something that would just get me further into trouble. I gave myself a second, while they impatiently waited. "I'd like a lawyer," I squeaked, realizing it was the only way I could get out of this unscathed. They stiffened and nodded, telling me they'd be right back and they left the room.

I sat there, scared and alone. It seemed all the more real when I was in a cold, dark and bare room. What was I going to do? I couldn't afford a lawyer. Who knows what Claude was doing with Hunter right now? I had to help him and I was stuck here, for God knows how long. I lay my head on the table, thinking maybe I could catch some sleep.

I heard my phone ring and I dug into my pocket to retrieve it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Sookie, is everything alright?" Sam asked. I let out a sigh of relief, so thankful for him at the moment. "Amelia said you were really ill and then you just ran out of the house."

"Sam," I said, feeling teary. "I got rid of the bond." Yes, that was my first concern, it seemed. I had so much more to worry about, and didn't even plan on saying it, but it just came out of my mouth in a heartfelt sob.

"What? Sookie where are you?"

"I'm at the police station," I cried.

"What?" Sam asked. I wasn't doing much to explain better, but my thoughts were jumbled as all my emotions came forth, strangling me from speaking properly. "Why?"

"I'm suspected of kidnapping," I blubbered.

"Sookie, which police station?" he demanded.

That's when Officer Dix walked in. "Miss Stackhouse, please get off the phone." I looked at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded, not wanting to upset them anymore, I hung up on Sam. "We put in a call to Eric Northman to see if he can confirm your relation and if you were indeed at his bar last night," he informed me sitting down. Oh fuck.

"He's in New Orleans," my brow furrowed. "I told you that."

"Nevertheless, it was the only way we knew to contact him, and we're sure someone will contact us once the sun sets." They thought Eric was involved and I was just making an excuse for him. These were some dumb hick police officers.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't reveal things to them that they hadn't disclosed to me. My phone rang and it was Sam.

"Would you hold on a minute before answering that Miss Stackhouse," Officer Dix continued, nodding to my phone. I turned it off. "We're going to have to keep you a while. As soon as Officer Adams returns we'd like to continue with questioning. Do you mind? We'll just be asking you how the rest of your night turned out?" I nodded my head numbly. I probably should keep my mouth shut, but maybe if I told them how I was sick all night, it would help my case. I wasn't aware of time, so when Officer Adams finally re-entered the room, it could have been a minute or a half hour of us waiting. "Alright Miss Stackhouse, did you talk to anyone while you were at Fangtasia."

"Pam," I said.

"What's her last name?"

I balked. "I have no idea."

"Is she a vampire?"

"Yes."

They scribbled in their notebook. "At about what time did you leave Fangtasia?"

"About ten, I went straight home."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"No, but I have a friend staying with me for a week," I said. Officer Dix raised an eyebrow.

"What's her name?"

"Amelia Broadway. She can confirm I was home all last night. I got sick and was in the bathroom vomiting until about five this morning," I told them. Yes, this is what would save me. Although, I did have a couple hours where I had no alibi.

They had me sit in this room for hours. I lost all sense of the time, as I waited. They would come in and ask me a few more questions and then tell me to wait a bit longer. They came in and brought me a sub to eat, which I refused, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold any food down. They asked me if I had a lawyer in mind and I revealed to them that I didn't.

I think I had hit the lowest of the lows. I was stuck in a police station in Red Ditch, accused of kidnapping one of the only remaining relatives I have left. I still felt sick and had to excuse myself to the washroom several times to relieve myself from the tension I was feeling. I was ill and tired. Not to mention the absence of the bond left me feeling empty in my gut, heart and head. All of it was accumulating into a breakdown, it felt like. I hadn't turned my phone back on in, probably, hours, I realized. Since I wasn't being questioned anymore and the officers were just doing some paperwork (I felt as if they were taking their time with that), I figured I'd turn it on. When I looked to see it was nine-o'clock at night already, my eyes bugged out. I'd been here for about twelve hours. Gosh, I needed sleep, I was very delirious. Sam had called me a few more times, and so I hit dial.

"Sookie? I've been trying to call you all day. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, hopefully, I'll be out of here soon," I said, sniffling, feeling weepy again at the sound of Sam's comforting voice.

"Sookie, I've been making calls all day trying to track you down. I finally called Eric. Sookie, he'll probably be there soon."

I closed my eyes and the door to the room opened. I looked up and Officer Adams entered looking pale and shaken.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Hold on a sec, Sam," I said to the phone. I looked at the officer expectantly. I could already read the fear in his mind.

"Mr Northman is here."

"I'm sorry, Sook," I heard Sam say.

"It's alright, Sam. You were worried, I get it," I sighed. "I'm just not looking forward to it."

"I'll make it up to you. We'll talk when you get back home. Call me, alright, cher?"

"Yeah, bye, Sam. Thanks for your concern," I said, airily. This was a dream. It had to be.

"Bye, Sookie, good luck." The line disconnected and I stood up, feeling shaky. Officer Adams waited for me to exit when I stopped right in front of him.

"How mad is Mr Northman on a scale of like one to a million?" I whispered to him. Officer Adams could tell I was just as freaked out as he.

"About a zillion," Officer Adams informed me.

"Great," I said. I saw into his mind that Eric had stormed into the police station of Red Ditch with an entourage of about ten vampires. Most of these people in this building had never seen one and yet they had the King of the state be their first. And the way he remembered Eric snarling at the secretaries, he had every right to be wigged out.

My limbs felt like jelly, my heart was hammering, my breathing was short, my head was spinning, my eyes were swollen and teary, my throat was sore, my outfit was gross, my hair was tangled, my mouth was dry, I was sweating from being stuffed into that old office all day – this was just not good. Not to mention, my broken heart. I was led past all the desks where the remaining cops for the day eyed me for bringing in a bunch of vampires.

I was lead to the front and immediately I saw Eric. I couldn't feel him. I didn't know he was here. The potion worked. I could see that he was mad but I couldn't _feel_ it. It was odd, it was liberating, it was also terrifying. Had I really grown dependant on the bond with Eric? It didn't matter anymore, it was gone. He was dressed all in black, similar to when he appeared on my front porch two nights ago. He was just as angry as when I had closed the door in his face, except this time there was no magical barrier between us. There was just me and a few measly cops who were absolutely useless when dealing with vampires.

I couldn't look away from him, and he didn't look away from me. He had my gaze and he wasn't going to let it go until I probably passed out form sheer exhaustion. I stopped in front of him, about six feet away, with Officer Adams trembling at my elbow.

"She's all in one piece, sir," the officer's voice shook.

"Yes," Eric's voice vibrated through the police station, his eyes blazing at me. Several people sitting in the waiting area were cowering in their seats. Everyone could feel Eric's power fill the station, shrinking humans into the ants they were to him.

"Miss Stackhouse, we have some things we want you to fill out before you go," a frightened woman behind the main desk spoke up. I nodded, but was slightly scared to look away from Eric.

"I have to fill out something," I informed him. He didn't say a word, his eyes penetrated, and I felt as if he could still feel my emotions. Maybe he could.

"Go ahead," he said as if he was giving me permission. Under normal circumstances I would speak up about that, but I was in absolutely no position to do so at the moment. He looked away, releasing me, and I practically fell on the desk, my legs giving out on me. She handed me the forms and I signed the line where ever she showed me.

"We're going to have to ask you back for more questioning once you get a lawyer Miss Stackhouse," Officer Adams said. A feral sound ripped out of Eric's chest from behind me, sending the secretary and the officer two steps back. I was glad I couldn't see him.

"Thanks," I gave them my crazy smile. I wish I could reassure them that Eric wasn't really all that bad, but I think I would be jumping the shark on that one because right now he was acting like the vampire he was. And at the risk of sounding self-centered, I think it was because of me.

I turned around and refrained, with all I could, not to hang my head in shame, so I stood straight and left the station before Eric could tell me so. My car was all the way back at Remy's and I had no idea how to get from here to there. I saw a long stretch limousine parked right in front, in the no parking zone. Rules don't apply to kings, I guessed. I knew Eric was behind me, along with his guard. Their presence was undeniable.

I turned slowly around to face him. I glanced at the vampires surrounding him, all expressionless and vicious looking. I was about to introduce myself, but figured that would be incredibly stupid. They knew who I was by now. Eric had screamed my name out two nights previous and the people at the station had no doubt repeated it. These vamps probably knew my birthday, height and weight as well for all I knew.

Figuring I had to be the one to speak up first, or Eric would just glare at me all night, I said, "I went to Fangtasia last night."

"I heard," he said.

"I needed – I _need_ to talk to you," I said.

He looked me up and down, making me feel incredibly self-conscious, like no one else could. "Does this have to do with you breaking the bond? Or you yelling at me in front of my guard? Or you kidnapping this random boy?"

I wanted to stamp my foot like a child, but instead I said, "I didn't kidnap the boy. Claude did."

So fast, my brain couldn't even process it, I was in the limo. I don't know who the heck lifted me, but we were seated, spaciously and driving off. I looked around frantically, questioningly. Only two vampires had accompanied us inside. I assumed the rest were flying or running.

"What?" I spluttered.

"Why would Claude take the boy?" I looked over and Eric had his arm stretched across the back of the seat, his hand near my ear, his body leaning toward me, his expression fierce. I felt myself blush, flustered.

"I don't know. He's been following me around for a while," I admitted.

Eric looked thoughtful. He turned to his two European looking vampire flunkies and said, "Il est une fée, il faut qu'il ait obtenu par les gardes de magie." That was French, I noted. I heard the word, fairy and magic.

They both nodded in unision, wordless. Oh God, were they going to be like Sigebert and Wybert, two-point-oh. Eric brought his attention back to me.

"We have much to discuss then, Sookie. Are you willing?" his voice was clipped when he asked me, his glower, scaring me.

"Yes," was all I could say. It was about time.

**Review, please.....**


	31. And Beg For Our Forgiveness

**AN: I don't know about you guys but this chapter drained the life outta me. Jeez. When I finished it I was like, WHOA this is awesome. But when I re-read it I was like, meh not so much. So I'm mixed. I probably could have worked on it longer, but I did not have the strength to. **

**I hope this explains some things...**

Chapter 31: And Beg For Our Forgiveness

We drove on in silence. The two goony guards were eyeing me in a way that I didn't like. I pointedly looked away and tried to catch a glimpse through the tinted windows into the night, but it was no use. I didn't know where we were going and I was too afraid to ask. I didn't even want to mention that my car was back at Remy's. We were going to talk about our issues with one another – but were we going to hash it out in the back seat of a limo with his two guards eye-boggling us? He had another thing coming for him if he thought that was going to happen. I realized that Eric couldn't feel my emotions and therefore had no inkling as to what I was thinking. That was good right?

I side glanced at him, to catch his profile, hard, still. I looked away trying not to become too affected by him. Despite this awful gnawing in my body, that he probably felt too, where the bond used to be, he still made me very hyper-aware of him. I still wanted him. I still needed him. I still loved him.

We had both certainly messed this situation up, royally (no pun intended). How did we even begin? First, these two goons could go. I scrunched my nose up when I saw that their fangs were extended, glaring as if they expected me to attack their king. I almost snorted, like I could ever take on Eric. I checked out the window again, where were we? Maybe he would take me back home, but we couldn't have much of a discussion there with Amelia staying. I sighed and decided to pull away from the dark window, only to be faced by two tense vampires, once again.

Did I have a right to tell them to take a hike? No, I was already treading on thin ice. I put my hands in my lap, and wrung my fingers together. It was difficult to avoid them. I had to speak up, I just had to.

"Would you stop staring at me?" I snapped at them, and immediately shrank back into my seat, biting my lower lip.

They looked at Eric for permission, who only just seemed to notice they were trying to be intimidating, he nodded his head and only then did the two jerks retract their fangs. Since I broke the ice...

"Where are we going?" I asked. I saw a flicker of anger cross Eric's features, but I couldn't feel it! It was very unsettling. The other two eyed me, judgemental as if, _this is the human the master hooked up with?_ I wanted to stick my tongue at their asinine expressions. "Are we going to your place?" I asked him.

Eric grunted. "I sold it." My eyes widened. I was instantaneously engulfed in sadness. I had grown attached to it and didn't spend nearly as much time as I wanted or imagined I would in it. He had set up the kitchen for me. He had assembled for me my own room. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, not wanting him to see the pain on my face. I shouldn't be upset – I should have let go of that fantasy when he broke-up with me. Which reminded me!

"Then where are we going? We're not having this conversation in this car with your two flunkies!" I gestured wildly to them, turning my body to Eric, who cocked his head to the side, his face expressionless as he regarded me with mild interest.

"You're testing my patience Sookie."

"And you're testing mine," I said through my teeth. I saw out of the corner of my eye, the two goons raised their eyebrows at one another.

"Hold your tongue, girl," Eric said to me and my temper nearly flared out of control. I was ready to _kill_.

"_Girl_?!"

"I'm being kind, too," Eric said swiftly.

"Oh you have some nerve," I hissed, paying no attention to the two goons who looked shocked by my style in addressing their king. "I'm not going to sit here and be belittled by you in front of your guard just so you can look like a better king!"

That did it. Eric grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him, my neck grasped in his other hand. He gripped my them tightly, and I'd felt tears sprang to my eyes. I cried out at the suddenness. He wasn't strangling me, but he had a firm grip that caused me to wince.

"Know your standing, Sookie," Eric growled, his deep, almost seductive, I hated to admit, tone sending a thrill down my spine. I was truly a sick woman. He let go of me and I was clawing at my free neck, checking to see if it was still there. I was closer to Eric now, sitting on my knees, a mere couple of inches away from him.

"Don't touch me like that again," I said firmly, glaring at his pale features.

"Don't provoke me," he said, more composed now. His loss of control had completely disappeared as if it had never happened. I had never seen him like that. Eric was _always_ in control. I frowned deeply, disturbed.

I sat on my bottom with my feet on the car floor, feeling a tad humiliated. The two goons were purposely looking away now.

Finally, the car pulled to a stop. I looked, out the useless window. I could faintly make out a light, before we were driving again, slightly uphill. We did a sharp turn and then the car stopped, the engine turned off.

"What happened to your Corvette?" I asked him, but he had already left the car, and so had his two goons. At least they left the door open for me to slide out of. When I stepped outside we were at a completely different house. It was a mansion. The grey stone walls stretched on forever to my left and two my right. There were guards strategically placed all around, two at the double front doors standing under the outside light. Eric walked importantly up the four stairs that lead to his stone porch and walked into the house. It wasn't locked. Had he learned nothing about lax security for royals? I hurried after him, not wanting to be left alone outside with all these stranger vampires.

When I entered, I stifled a gasp. His front foyer was about the size of my house. There were two sets of stairs straight ahead that curved up to the second landing that turned into a big open running track. I couldn't see too well what was up there but I advanced forward through the large opening between the stairs and past them where there was a small seating area that was surrounded in windows. I couldn't see too well outside, since there were no lights to give me a hint to what his back yard looked like. He got a new house fast.

I realized, as I looked around the marbled floors and the white walls, I noticed the house was kind of plain looking, but also that I was alone.

"Sookie," I heard the sharp call of my name. I looked to my right where French doors were wide open and Eric stood there in all his glory, looking impatient. I hesitantly followed him as he led me past a small room that looked like it was for security purposes as I saw several screens that showed camera views of the grounds. Past this room were another set of French doors and I was in a dark hard-wood floor with mahogany coloured walls. The desk was the same shade as the floor and he sat behind it. It was a pretty big office and to the right I saw brown leather couches. "Close the doors," he flicked his wrist. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep myself from snapping at him. I did so, despite my annoyance. I sat on the far side of the room on a seat on one of the couches, my arms crossed.

There was nothing personal about this room. There was a computer, but nothing else – just bland furniture. It was sort of sad. I didn't know if Eric had this house as well as his old one, or if this was a new purchase, either way he didn't put much care into decoration. It was cold and empty, like the place where our bond used to be in my essence.

Now that we were here, at the same time, same place, everything that had happened seemed to hit me all at once and in that moment I didn't see how we could get back to any sort of relationship at all. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and looked at Eric who was leaning back in his chair, his eyes on me.

I didn't think he was in any mood to talk to me first. "What should we start with?" I called out to him. We were really far away from one another. A coffee table, an area rug and a desk separated us.

Eric didn't respond. That wasn't helpful. This conversation couldn't be one-sided.

"Fine. I'll start with why I came to Fangtasia last night," I said, settling on our first topic. It felt weird that it had to be so organized – I should make a list on things we needed to discuss. "Claude has been following me a while, despite you saying you handled it." Right off, that was not a nice thing to say. He straightened up and opened his mouth ready to speak. "Let me finish," I hesitated. "What I'm about to tell you, means I'm putting all my confidence in you, Eric." I closed my eyes, not willing to look at him yet. "I need your help and there's no one else. I have a secret that I've kept from everyone. Nobody knows about it and it has to do with that boy."

I opened my eyes and saw Eric, his face blank. "Is he your child?"

I gaped at him. "No. No he's not. But, he is my family...my cousin Hadley had a baby, and I found out about Hunter almost a year ago, just after the Nevada take-over," I said. "Niall helped me find him, but even he didn't know why. When I met Hunter...he was different. Eric," I begged, feeling the distance. I stood up and walked toward the desk, he backed into his seat and followed my every move. I stood awkwardly on the other side. "If you betray my trust – If you do anything that will hurt him, I'll find a way to kill you." Eric smirked slightly.

I waited for him to swear to me. "I find it incredibly strange that you're putting so much trust in me after everything that has happened between us."

Me too. But I needed him. "Eric. Please, promise me." I had trusted him before. He broke-up with me, yes, but Eric always had my trust and always would, just perhaps, not with my heart.

"I swear to you, Sookie. I will leave the little boy alone," he said clearly, sincerely. It was weird, without the bond I couldn't _feel_ if he was truly being sincere or not. It knocked me off balance a bit.

I nodded. "Hunter is like me. He's a telepath." I was glad Eric didn't have a huge reaction like a human would. He was calculating and observant, his eyes carefully on mine.

"This can be a problem, Sookie," he said.

"I know! That's why I kept it to myself. Don't tell anyone, Eric," I urged, taking another step closer to his desk.

"I'll keep my word," he said. "What does Claude want?"

I sighed. "He's been following me and I took Hunter to the park yesterday and he heard Hunter call me Aunt Sookie, I saw him, his face spoke volumes. I was worried about Hunter so I told Remy to keep an eye open and he freaked out, understandably and kicked me out. The next day, he's gone."

Eric stood up and I was reminded just how tall he was. I looked up at him as he rounded the desk. "I do not know where Claude is hiding. He sold Hooligans months ago and his apartment. He's completely off the radar by human means." He walked toward the couches and I followed sitting down, he sat in the armchair.

"What about by vampire means?" I asked him, tucking my legs close to my chest.

Eric's legs looked massive when I stared at them, firmly on the ground. They were at an incredible height, even bended. "He has fairy magic, Sookie. It helps him slip through the cracks."

"Will you help?" I hoped.

Eric put a hand to his chin. "I will." Okay, we were moving forward. That was good. Right? There was still a tension that was so strong, I felt smothered. I felt uncomfortable and scared. I didn't feel safe like I used to with Eric. I didn't know what to expect from him now, he was different – I was different.

Not wanting to go into the heavy stuff just yet. I didn't want to get into an argument about how I was the one moving the conversation forward, but I figured I might as well, considering he was still sulking. "Have you heard anything about Victor? Did you find him?" I asked, quietly.

This question angered him. His mouth turned to a hard line. "He's been spotted close to Bon Temps two times now," he nearly spit out.

I gasped. "Did you catch him?"

"No."

I thought about how I had thought to be left alone, safe in my own house. Now, I find that Victor has been trying to get me? Or whatever it was he was doing? "Have you had people watching me?"

He didn't look at me. "Yes," he uttered, softly. His tone warmed me to him. I didn't know what was going through his head (I didn't even want to _try_ and read it) and I had no idea what he was feeling, but I found I was still rather alert with his emotions just by observing his demeanour. I was well tuned to Eric, even without the bond.

"Since how long?"

"The moment you left that hotel room in Vegas."

"What?" He had those crumby body guards who couldn't protect a fly with how self-involved they were.

He seemed to know what I was thinking. "I had weres keep an eye on you. One of the first acts I did as king," he smiled humourlessly.

"But those guys. You kept calling me," I said, remembering turning on my phone and seeing all those missed calls.

Eric was frozen for a moment. "I was still...anxious. I hadn't seen you off and the weres weren't in the bus with you."

As sweet as this moment was – there were a whole bunch of not-so-sweet ones we had to get to that were infinitely more important than the fact that he had a couple guards watching me for protection. "I thought you said no one would want a telepath anymore," I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Eric glanced up at me, an eyebrow raised. "I may have told a falsehood. In fact, Caleb has requested your services, but we'll talk about that later." I thought about that, and already knew I would accept, even if Eric couldn't go, I would. I needed money and I had a feeling the King of California would pay handsomely, but I kept my choice to myself for now.

While we were sort of on the subject, I asked, "And the king thing is working out?" I tried to look as innocent as possible, and I think it worked because he didn't stare at me harshly, his brows furrowed and he looked down at his lap.

"There have been some hindrances," he admitted.

I found myself scooting closer to him on the couch. "Like what?" I asked gently.

"Victor escaping was my first discretion," he spoke, raising his head, looking more confident. "That won't be a problem for long. I've been trying to dispose of Nevada from my claim and it is upsetting the vampires there. I have inherited to gain Felipe's assets; he had no children, so they are left to the next king. His casinos, his businesses, his slaves who owed him fealty – all of it goes to me, and I do not want it. I've been trying to salvage what he had left behind, he wasn't doing much better than I and his secret debt, which he hoped to get rid of when he claimed Louisiana and Arkansas, is now mine, and there is a lot of it. I'm afraid, I am not holding up to my successor, the liar that he was, he had a powerful image."

Wow, I was surprised he had told me as much. He looked over at me, gauging my response, but I knew better, I kept my expression impassive as I nodded. "You're getting blamed for Felipe's screw ups?"

He smirked slightly. "Yes. My neglect of Louisiana and Arkansas has been nagging at me, but I have far more to do in Nevada. During this transitional period, we are weak and susceptible to attack. I've certainly been busy. Alina has been helping me and I have every intention of handing Nevada over to her, I just have to...soften her up."

My mind flashed to Alina and I wondered – I couldn't believe this was the first time I thought this – if during that time when he and I weren't together, did he reconnect with his favourite, most precious child? I felt my blood turn cold at the thought – I hoped to God that didn't happen, but who was I kidding? Of course, Eric was with other girls. He probably had them lining up, on their knees, begging him to bite their necks. I felt sick to my stomach and I had a strong urge to throw something. I kept myself in check, when I was reminded I was still feeling the after affects of the potion and was still queasy. I probably looked horrendous to him.

"Oh," was all I said after that crippling bout of jealousy. "Anything else?"

Eric gave me an odd look. "Were you expecting something else?"

Oh no, just that everyone may have got it in my head that you're failings as king might of been because you missed me. I bit the inside of my cheek and shook my head.

"As king," Eric started, brushing something off his flawless black suit. "I have an image to uphold. I have been doing a lot of public relations with the vampires and weres in my retinue. My guards, who are a constant presence in my nightly activities have to have some form of respect for me, despite them swearing their loyalty, they are just as uneasy as the rest of my subjects in my areas. They understand a bit more clearly, the trials I am going through to reach my territories back to their former glory, however," his placid approach vanishing completely as he rested a glare on me. "You're behaviour the other night, and _to_night for that matter, is utterly unacceptable. You're lucky all I did was grasp your wrist with the way you showed contempt toward me."

I reigned in my desire to strike at him. "_You _disrespected _me_," I retorted. I tried to remain as calm as I could because I could tell that this subject would be my moment where I lost control of what was important tonight. "You can't treat me like that, Eric. It's not fair to me. You showed up at my house and expected me to just...what? What did you want from me?"

Ah, now we were heading into the direction of our personal feelings. This would be a fun conversation. I was going to do my best to keep my emotions in check. I was taking careful, steady breaths, and I was trying to keep a clear mind.

Now to say Eric was stumped, would be an understatement. He honestly looked as if he had no clue how to respond. I tried to be patient and wait for him to tell me, but it was difficult, since I had pondered this question endlessly. Pam said he had expected me to jump into his arms, and normally, I would expect Eric to own up to that, but he didn't.

"Sookie," he started, finally. "I was under the impression that we had -" he hesitated long enough for me to intolerantly interrupt him.

"Gotten back together?" I guessed for him. His eyes flashed to me. "Because we had sex? Because you showed up in my room, uninvited, and were so blindly jealous that you made the moves on me?"

"You were kissing the shifter, _twice_," her jeered. "And probably more times than I am aware of."

"What does it matter, Eric? We aren't together anymore," I snapped. "If I kissed Sam a hundred times than that shouldn't be your problem. If I had sex with a thousand guys, it's of no concern to you. That's how break-ups work."

Eric's hands clenched into fists and his fangs were down, he looked as if he were struggling to keep himself in his seat. I was startled further into my own. I would admit that I was happy to see this reaction out of him. For a while there, I thought he didn't care.

"This shifter called me to help you," Eric said. "You're not bedding him." This statement seemed to help reassure himself as he relaxed.

"That's an unfair assumption," I said, just to dig deep. "Sam told me he loved me."

"I _heard_," he said.

"So you were stalking?"

"If that's how you see it, yes."

I inhaled sharply. There was the Eric I knew, manning up to his transgressions. "I do see it as that. What about the night before, when we first kissed?"

"Bill."

I thought so. There was no point in being mad at Bill; he was just obeying the orders of his possessive king. "You had no right."

He looked real close to saying he had all the right; I could read that from his face.

"I'm not yours, Eric," I continued. "Besides," I braced myself for his response. "You were probably with hundreds of girls while I was in Bon Temps."

His fists unclenched, and his fangs were gone. He pursed his lips, regarding me with raised eyebrows. "You wish to know."

"I need to know," I corrected him.

"Why?"

"You know what I was up to. You had me followed – why shouldn't I know?" I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to know. But if we had any hope of moving forward, this had to be brought up. I couldn't just brush it off and leave it ignored. As painful as it was going to feel when he confessed, I needed to know to make any decision about him and I – _if_ there was a him and I. "I have to know all the facts to make an informed decision."

Eric looked confused. "What decision would that be?"

Did I go too far? Did I assume? "About...you and me," I said, feeling self-conscious.

"Ah," he said. His sapphire eyes hardened and were distant as he gazed in my direction, almost as if he saw right through me. He shifted in his chair, and leaned forward. I stayed put, watching him carefully. Would I be able to tell if he were lying? "I was not alone for the entire three months, you are correct."

I made a choking noise and I looked away from him to hide my face. That hurt me a lot more than I thought it would. I felt as if someone had torn the breath right out of me. An urge to cry overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes to try reign control of my emotions, like I had promised myself I would. I gripped the pillow cushion tightly, feeling the pain of his words as I had images of thousands of girls who fed him and pleasured him and whom he had taken comfort in.

He said nothing, but I felt his eyes bore into me. Like I had said to him: we were broken up. It shouldn't bother me as much as it did. I had to expect that he had continued with the way things were. The fact that he had, for all I knew, remained true to me during our time was quite something considering he was Eric Northman. I had to smarten up and be a big girl. I quickly wiped away the tears and let in a shaky breath before turning back to face him.

He was passively waiting, his face devoid of any emotion, unreadable. I felt humiliated, and hypocritical. So I said, "We were broken up."

A pregnant pause elapsed my words before he said, "Yes."

I wondered if I should ask about Alina, if he had been with her. What was there to lose, right? "What about Alina? Were you...with her?" I kept my eyes on him this time.

"I concentrated on humans." That didn't exactly answer my question, now, did it? Would I persist, or should I accept his answer? I would feel awful about Alina if I knew she had been with Eric throughout those three months.

"Okay," I whispered, rubbing my palms on my knees nervously. "Should we go into the heavier topics?"

"Which are?"

"Our break-up." I was cowardly leaving me breaking the blood bond for last. I needed to know firstly, why we had parted ways.

"What about it?"

Right, this was only my issue. I was the one confused, he knew all the facts, all the details, and I was the ignorant human girl in awe of the ancient vampire who didn't ask any questions.

I huffed, and sat up straighter, looking him in the eye. "Why did we break-up?"

Eric stared at me, perplexed for a moment before he began to laugh.

My heart dropped. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, just as puzzled as he had looked.

"Oh, Sookie," he said, shaking his head with mirth. Oh, Sookie! Oh! I glared at him.

"Shut up. Stop being a jackass! Is this some big joke to you? Explain why you're laughing!"

"This is no joke to me," he said, holding himself together now. "I only laughed because I realized we hadn't talked about it that night. Perhaps, I was having a brief moment of insanity. I in no way found it humourous."

That made me feel a bit better – he didn't even know we hadn't talked about it. Also, I was completely unnerved by Eric having 'a brief moment of insanity', this new job of his appeared to be quite destructive to him. That worried me, but I pushed that aside to think about later.

"So?"

He looked thoughtful. "It all depends on our future."

"What does?"

"My response."

"Are you going to keep it from me?"

"I'm sorry, Sookie, but the knowledge of your confusion has explained nearly everything that has happened."

"Not to me – I'm _still_ confused," I grumbled, not happy with his riddles.

He stilled, taking a moment – and the agony of waiting any longer was near torture. "Sookie, do you recall how you felt about us before that night in Las Vegas?" When I didn't respond, too thrown off by his question, he continued, "For months you doubted me and you doubted us. Before I made the decision that we should break, did you ever feel that through our bond from me? As long as you questioned, you hesitated, you refrained from giving yourself completely into our relationship, we weren't going to last."

I was speechless, over-wrought.

"You wouldn't tell me you loved me. I knew you did, you knew I knew you did – you knew _I_ loved you, and yet, you could not say it to me. Now, why is that?"

I didn't have the time to think of an answer before he continued:

"You weren't ready. You didn't trust me. You believed us to fail from the very beginning."

...

I was stunned into silence, while I realized that he was right. Was it my entire fault? Tears fell down my cheeks once again.

"And then you broke the bond," he said, his calm exterior replaced with fury. "You _broke_ it, Sookie. I can't believe you did that."

"You said -"

"I kept my distance for you. I told you not worry about the bond for you."

"So, this is all _my_ fault?" I cried, feeling hysterics coming at me from all sides. I felt attacked, surrounded, I had to defend myself. "You were just the innocent bystander? _You _were the one who got hurt. Not me?"

He stood up and walked to his desk, turning suddenly back at me, before walking forward again, he was clearly agitated. "No. I did wrong."

"Yeah, you did," I stood up too; despite feeling my muscles were weakened and begging for sleep. "You still didn't give me an explanation and you expected me to act rationally? I couldn't have our bond affect me every single time you were in Shreveport."

"You were rash, Sookie."

"Damn right I was! I did what I thought was right! Nobody would tell me anything! I had this person and that person telling me excuses for you, but never _you_!"

"I came to you at your front door two nights ago!"

"Yeah, with your guard!" I screamed. "After you showed up in my bedroom, there to confuse me! So not only were you watching me with Sam, but then you had to go and be a jealous vampire and _claim_ me? How is that not rash?"

"I hate seeing you with other men!"

"I hate hearing about your conquests with other women!"

"They are not conquests, Sookie. Don't be immature!"

"Oh, right! That's me immature, young, naive Sookie, who never thinks before she does anything!"

"That explains it all!" he said resentfully.

"Do you forget I'm only twenty-seven, you idiot!" I shouted. "That you're only my second relationship! That I've never been in love with anyone like I have you!"

He slammed his teeth down in frustration, his fangs elongated, his eyes wide with fury, his lips pushed back in a snarl. We were both facing off against one another, and I had no idea who could win this because right now, I didn't _feel_ like a winner. But I wasn't going to end this with me looking like the bad guy. Yes, I made horrible decisions and there was a lot of miscommunication, but he wasn't Mr. Nice Guy standing by waiting faithfully and supportively. Where had he been for three months?

"You are intolerable to the point of insanity, my Sookie," he shook his head. I just made him crazy, apparently. Good.

"I'm not yours."

"So you say," he growled, looking away, finally.

If we were going to move on from any of this, I had to own up to him verbally, since that was a huge problem for us. I sighed and stood straight. "I made a mistake – several in fact," I said, looking down at my feet. "I've been fighting you for two years, Eric, because I knew that if I ever gave in, you would break me."

"Break you?" he guffawed.

I looked back up at him. "My heart. That's all I had above you. Yours doesn't beat, mine's more fragile." I rubbed my eyes, feeling the stress of the night weighing down on me. I stifled a yawn. "No one could hurt me quite like Eric Northman could. Bill warned me against you so did Sam, Tara, Amelia, Quinn, Alcide, Niall – everyone saw how I felt and they all knew I was just going to end up hurt. Which, let's face it, I did, no matter who's fault it was – I was heartbroken. I _am_."

His brows knitted together and I stepped closer to him, swallowing my pride. It went painfully down my throat. "I'm not going to be one of those girls who sits back and lets the man be the _man_. That's not me. I'm not going to let anyone try and lay ownership of me. I'm my own. I like my independence...Your world scares me and yet, it excites me. I have to admit that I'm a part of all that, and probably always have been.

"This, right now, doesn't mean we're back together, Eric," I said, he looked surprised for an instant before he went back to giving me a fair chance to reveal more. "Our trust is gone. Time has passed. If it ever happens again, we need to give ourselves space, with clearer heads and more communication and a better understanding."

"If it ever happens again," Eric said, low, sending a chill down my spine. "That'll be it. No more games. It'll be for forever."

I was stunned and digested his words. "My forever or yours?" I asked quietly.

"Whichever one we're given."

I nodded in agreement and he grasped my hand, bringing it to his lips, he kissed it softly. Relinquishing control, the both of us seemed to be determined to move forward. I was thrilled. I was terrified.

"I'll take you home," he murmured.

**Review for the progress these two bunnies made. God they took all my energy, so REVIEW REVIEW!**


	32. My Beloved Monster and Me

**AN: Holy freaking crap. The response for last chapter was CRAZY! I'm still in awe. I don't even know what to say but THANK YOU for reading. It means so so so much to me. There was a lot of feedback and I tried to put everyone's thoughts and feelings into consideration, which led me to this...**

**...Whether you love him or hate him, it doesn't matter because I still do.**

**This is Eric's POV:**

**[P.S: This is a bit of a flashback. The timeline will be evident once you read]**

Chapter 32: My Beloved Monster and Me

I woke up to the gentle throb throughout our bond that I've come to relate to me being at a distance from Sookie, as if it were a dog whining to be let in the house during the day while the family was out at work and school. Comparing myself to a dog, gave cause for me to scowl at the ridiculous path my thoughts had wandered off on, while I've been overwrought with emotions I hadn't ever recalled feeling before. I wondered if she could feel the pressure, throughout my body, a tingling, an absent piece of me, which signified the strength of our bond. She always seemed so much more unaware of it then me – perhaps it worked differently on humans. That was the only way I could ever interpret it. Although, Sookie was very strong minded; she had to block out people's thoughts constantly, so perhaps she could do the same with the bond without realizing it.

I would have to get up soon; sunset was official in another twenty minutes.

I had remained in the same hotel, in the same room that Sookie and I had been three months ago. By now, her scent had faded, but that didn't stop me from inhaling deeply, to try and catch a whiff, a memory.

There were far more luxurious spaces at my disposal, but I wanted nothing to do with them. This room was fine. It was the only one that had held Sookie. It was special. I heard my child waking up across the living quarters in her own space. It didn't take long for her to slip into my room and join me in my bed. She stretched out beside me on the king size. For someone so tiny, she made her presence known, by digging her knee into my back.

"So I just decided something," she whispered.

"What?" I said at the same volume.

"You haven't fed in four weeks, which is your new record. Impressive. So, today, we're getting you a lady."

I nodded mutely. I've learned from experience there was no point in arguing with her. She was my pride and joy – these past couple months would have been unbearable without her. She kept me in line when my temper would get the best of me when dealing with these Neanderthal vampires.

"You're looking pale," she informed me. She noticed how unenthusiastic I was about it. Nobody else's blood compared to Sookie's. I was spoiled. Her blood sang to me. It would haunt me for the rest of my existence. Not that I minded, especially when she was in my arms and I drank deeply, moving inside her... "If it'll help," she continued, digging her knee into my back, which hurt. "I'll join in on the fun. But only if I get a smile."

I turned around to finally look at her, rolling onto my other side, and stretched my lips, baring my teeth.

"There's my favourite smile in the whole entire world," she beamed, scooting across the bed and kissing my forehead, condescendingly. "Get dressed." She was out of bed and I was left to get ready for another long, endless night of meetings and damage control. I pulled on a navy blue suit with a white collared button up with no tie. I exited the bedroom and Alina was waiting on the couch in a pink dress.

"You will share your human with me," I informed her.

She cocked one brow. "I will?"

"Yes. I have no desire to do this anyway," I reminded her, slipping on my black dress shoes.

"Yeah, but as king you're supposed to show dominance toward humans. I get that you love them now," she smiled wickedly when I growled at her words. "And you know, that's great, Eric. But, why don't you just drink from the same human woman as last time? Remember when we went to that vampire club two blocks away. That ugly owner, Hooda-Mai, offered his best stripper to you. That was nice!"

I glared at her.

"She was blond and had big boobs!"

"They were fake," I scowled. Her hair too. It had reeked of peroxide. I nearly gagged at the remembrance. Nothing about Sookie was fake. She was a real Southern belle and she was mine.

"That's about as good as it's gonna get for you," she shrugged, not in any mood to try and make me feel better anymore. "Now, put on that regal face and make sure they bow before you."

"I don't want Nevada."

She frowned. "Eric. You're stuck with it for now. Your job at the moment is to put everything to rights, before anything else."

Prior to exiting the room, I put a hand on her wrist to prevent her from opening the door to where my guards would be waiting.

"I _want_ Sookie," I told her softly.

She let out a huff. "Would she have wanted to stay in Vegas for the past three months? No," she told me impatiently. We had gone over this many times.

"Don't try and pretend that you know her."

"Don't try and pretend you're heroic. Go get her if you're so fucking miserable, Eric," she scolded, whipping open the door and I immediately straightened my back following out, disregarding my guards like a good king. "Honestly, you sound like a human woman half the time. You need blood. You get whiny when you're hungry."

I shot her a look. Luckily, none of the guards knew what we were talking about. We spoke mainly in Swedish with one another and I had noticed none of these men protecting me knew a word, after reading their files. I was annoyed that Alina was bringing this up around them, but there was no _real_ harm in it.

"She needs her space."

"Bill says that the shifter says she's miserable," Alina sang, intent on pushing my buttons this evening. "Head on over to Bon Temps once we finish here with Nevada."

"When will that be? The problems here are endless," I snapped.

"Kill them all."

"And then there is Louisiana and Arkansas," I reminded her.

"Arkansas has like two vampires. And yes, Louisiana needs your help, especially New Orleans; you'll have to make good public face with the humans and vampires and you'll probably have to move there. Play the politics. You know how, you've been doing so before we even had any laws."

We stood in the private elevator, squished awkwardly, with four big vampires, me and then Alina who was dwarfed by all of us.

"Oh. There's an update on the Sheriff of Area 3 in Louisiana," she said looking at her phone. I found it hilarious that she had gotten a nice cell since she became my, would-be assistant. She hated it here. She wanted to go back to Greece. I had actually received a phone call from a very disgruntled Nathanial about a month ago, asking me when I thought she'd be home. 'Home.' Honestly, I would never understand her relationship with him. They were both vampires. They couldn't get everything they wanted from one another. Although, I had had my fair share of fantasies of Sookie as a vampire over the years. And in those dreams, we always made it work. I immediately stopped myself from thinking down that road.

Actually, I probably should call Nathanial soon.

"What about him?" I asked her, snippily.

"He thinks because you're all busy here, messing things up," I was tempted to strike her for that, "that it's free reign. So he kidnapped a girl and is holding her for ransom because her parents are some big-shot oil people. So, _that's_ going terribly."

"Kill him."

"You sure?" she asked me.

"I don't have time for such insolence. Bring him here as soon as possible and I'll kill him. Or better yet, I'll go there myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're going to Louisiana?"

It had slipped out of my mouth before I could think rationally. "Soon, I think."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Getting blue balls? That girl last month wasn't enough?"

"I still will share your human with you tonight," I said firmly.

"Fine, fine," she brushed me off, and we strode across the lobby of the hotel, toward the casino. I didn't even glance at the humans, but I could smell their anxiety and fear at the sight of me. I kept a heady glare on my features, annoyed by all of them.

I couldn't deny that every time I saw a curvaceous blond I immediately would glance their way. I knew they weren't Sookie, or my body and the bond would be humming just at her close proximity. But I checked to make sure, anyway.

The amount I had inherited from Felipe was staggering. There was no way I wanted the five casino/hotels he owned. I didn't want any of it and I had every intention of giving the state to Alina. She would refuse, and I was still trying to find away to ease her into the idea. I know for a fact she'd make an excellent queen and Nevada would flourish because of her. It was holding up due to her, not me. I was uninterested and unmotivated in helping this godforsaken state, and she was keeping me in check telling me what to do and say. A lot of it was irritating. I knew what I had to do. But she also knew me and knew I was frequently distracted.

As I sat through a meeting, utterly bored, while the head of security gave me details on how things were fairing, how a few idiotic vamps were going to attempt to overthrow me, my mind wandered to Bon Temps. I had two weres watching her every day. I had Bill, Bubba, Thalia and any other vampire in Area 5, alternate in watching her at night. I knew the witch had set up extra security when she had visited with Sookie after Vegas. Bill had cornered Amelia when she was putting the trash outside and glamoured her, giving her the idea to do so. She was well protected, safe.

If I could, I would be the one watching her.

I had replayed that night in the room over and over, concentrating on everything she said, the despair in her features – I had broken her heart. She hadn't come back to me, though. I had given her three months to think about us and she hadn't made any advancement. She hadn't called me to tell me she wanted to talk. So, I gave her more time. Sookie always needed space to think about things. Sometimes, I would have to interfere in her quiet time and urge her forward to make a move, because I would miss her too much.

I was dangerously close to doing that now.

When we had gotten together back in January, I had, foolishly, believed that we were finally ready. After the fairy attack, I had done everything I could to make her feel better, but when she started to improve, her doubt about us seeped back into her mind – she was looking at our future, and she didn't like it.

Every moment we'd spend, I'd experience this lingering feeling of despair. When we'd make love, sometimes I'd feel such devastation coming from her that I'd feel it myself, as if we couldn't make it work. We _had_ to make it work. Sookie was for me. I was for her. I had never felt this way about anyone in all my thousand years. I loved her above all else. Being apart from her was agony. I needed to hear her voice. I needed to see her face. I needed her touch. Her kiss. Her taste. Her laughter. Her smile. Her breath. Her words. I needed _her_.

I wanted her.

I loved her.

She had been unsure and yet reluctant to leave me. I knew I would have to focus on being king. I knew I'd have to work on Nevada for as long as it took, until I could abandon it. She'd needed time. She wouldn't give it to herself. She would suffer and question and wonder endlessly with me until we got in so deep with one another, that when she'd _have_ to break-up with me because of her waiting game of _maybe or maybe not_, it would destroy the both of us and be too late. I imagined us living with one another for another five years, her never having a moment alone to seriously realize that her and I were meant to be, so she'd just doubt it and question it until she would need to escape and her pride would get the best of her and she'd probably never return to me. Now, while it was still new, still fresh, she needed to admit that we were right for one another. I didn't want anyone else and I missed her with such a terrible ache that I had let my bloodlust, my desire for my Sookie back, to get the best of me a couple of times. I only wanted her body and her blood.

I hadn't experienced loneliness in centuries. I was with my child, my companion for most of my existence, but she could not fill the void that I had without Sookie.

The meeting was done. Alina had been scolding me for months not to be so arrogant because it was angering the Nevada residents, but I didn't care. What were they to me?

My phone had been buzzing all night and I finally pulled it out to see who had called me. Pam – with an update on Fangtasia. The weres that watched Sookie during the day texted me to tell me everything was fine – from the weekly written progress reports they sent me, it all seemed pretty boring. Sookie wasn't doing anything exciting, work and house maintenance, but I was riveted with everything she did. I looked forward to those reports. Caleb. I was intrigued to call him back. I had missed his call by five minutes.

"Caleb," I said as greeting when he answered the phone.

"Eric. I have a favour to ask of you," he said. I heard a short scream on the other line. It was a girl. I had heard, taken part of and witnessed some of the discretions Caleb had gotten into sex-wise over the millenniums. He'd seemed surprisingly tame over the past couple decades, however, and was practically incognito the last few years. He owned many sex clubs all across the world. He was notorious for it. I had been to several of them over the centuries. I wondered what had dwindled his insatiable sexual urges lately?

"Ask away," I said. I had a lot of respect for this man. It was mutual. Alina was texting on her phone while we sat in the lounge just off from the slot machines. We were near the back, on a sort of throne, and many tourists were sneaking a look at me. It was a dark area where we sat, and the guards protectively stood. The bartender was rather busy getting people's drinks.

"I need your Sookie," he said. Nobody really knew that we were no longer together. I hadn't seen Caleb since he settled the area with me and the Ancient Pythoness three months ago.

"Oh?" I asked, surprised by this.

"I want her to examine my future Queen's employees; I've caught a few of them snooping about my palace during the day, upsetting some of the humans in my retinue. I don't trust them."

"She is indisposed for the time being," I said.

"Will you not be bringing her to my wedding ceremony?"

I felt uncomfortable with this conversation because I was surprisingly unsure if Sookie would be ready for that in two weeks time. I hadn't heard from her. A reconciliation in that time seemed unrealistic.

"We'll see. It was supposed to be at the end of May anyway," I said. "What was with the change in date?"

Caleb's pause had me suspicious. His delay was rather questionable. He had never been nothing but punctual. "Some issues that I thought were clear had come up. Negotiations left perturbed."

"Indeed," I said, flicking a piece of lint off my suit.

I saw a blond seated at a table not too far from me. I eyed her body, ignoring her face. She was too skinny for my taste. I scowled at her. Alina caught my grimace and rolled her eyes, returning her attention to her phone.

"I will pay her handsomely, Eric. I would not abuse her skills."

"You most certainly will give her what she deserves," I said harshly. I knew Sookie was struggling financially at the moment and I was still trying to work out a way to help her with that. "I would kill you if you did exploit her," I affirmed.

He let out a laugh. "As you should."

I heard a female on his side vaguely, she was whispering, but I could just make out her words: "You're being mean to me tonight." I had heard those words from women many times over the years. God only knew what Caleb was doing while talking to me. He could be at one of his clubs for all I knew.

"Well, call me with the details. I'll see you at the ceremony. I insist you bring Sookie. Come a few days beforehand for our celebration, we have quite a number of balls prepared leading up to it. I will have a room especially for her and you. What do you say?"

"I'll call soon," and I hung up. Caleb liked Sookie. I didn't know what that was about, but he was taken with her each time they met. He knew she was a fairy and I believe that excited him even more. I frowned, not sure how to deal with that. If he truly wanted her, he might start a fight over it. He'd definitely fought over women many times over his lifetime. I had heard some of his legendary fights and had been there for some as well.

"Are we going to California?" Alina asked me.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do about Sookie?" she asked me.

I thought about that for a moment before whipping out my cell phone. "Bill Compton," the voice answered.

"Bill, I would like it if you relieved Felicia of watching Sookie tonight. I want you to make contact with her. Is she working at Merlotte's?"

He was hesitating. "I believe so," he admitted, reluctantly.

"Good. Update me as soon as she's off work," I said. I was interfering now. The prospect that I might be seeing Sookie soon, thrilled me to my very core. I felt lighter, happier. Just the mere thought of her being in my arms again had me hard. I shifted in my pants, dying for a release.

"Want the blond?" Alina noticed.

"We'll continue with yours tonight, my child," I reminded her. She was not pleased with that. Just like her sire she was possessive over what was hers. That's how she had gotten Nathanial after all – jealousy. Nathanial. "Excuse me," I told her. She glared and got up, wandering away, into the crowd. I pulled out my phone for the third time that night and called her man. The sun would be rising soon in Greece, so I had little time to talk with Nathanial.

"I've been meaning to call you," he said, speaking Greek. I raised an eyebrow.

"I assumed."

"Have you released her yet?"

"No. I don't plan on it, Nathanial," I said. We had always clashed when it came to Alina. I admired his gall for her, his devotion; he worshipped her as if she were his queen... "I want her to help rule my kingdom, indefinitely."

I had angered him, certainly. "She will refuse."

"Does that matter?" I tested him. I loved to get him riled up when I would mention my control over his love.

"She has been with me for eighty years straight, Eric. That's been our longest. Don't take her from me," I could hear the growl at the back of his throat. This was the most sentimental romantic vampire I've ever met – I'm surprised Alina puts up with it.

"Nothing is stopping you from coming to America, Nathanial."

I could hear his vehement denial of leaving his precious home. I knew all about undying affection for one's homeland, but he was absurd. "I take it you haven't told her yet."

"No, I will do so soon. I just thought I'd tell you out of respect."

"You respect me?" he asked me in disbelief.

"I respect that Alina respects you. You're an odd one, Nathanial. I'll let you get your sleep."

"Bye," he said. I hung up without another word.

I stayed in the lounge for a while and eventually Alina returned to join me. There was really not much else to do tonight, things were settling down a bit which was good and making the trip back to Louisiana was seeming more and more likely.

I stood up and turned to Alina, saying, "Get your human ready." She nodded and rolled her eyes. I left the lounge with my vampires flocking behind me. I went up to our room and Alina was already waiting there. She always liked big men, despite being so tiny. The man was part of a Vegas showcase, known as one of the strongest men in the world. Both Alina and I could snap him like a twig. I took off my suit jacket, standing in my white shirt. I should probably take it off, so not to stain it. I tossed it to the side. The man was properly glamoured and I felt my fangs touch my lips. I was incredibly thirsty.

Alina ordered the man to sit on the couch. "He's really tasty," she said, her fangs down. She sat on her knees beside him and stretched her finger across his neck. I lowered myself onto the coffee table, sitting right in front of him. I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling his wrist to my mouth. I inhaled his scent and was disappointed as always. No one was like Sookie. I waited for Amelia to taste first since he was hers.

She put a hand on his chest and plunged her teeth into his neck, drinking deeply. I sunk my fangs into his wrist almost instantly after her. I drank a couple mouthfuls, feeling myself go hard. Drinking and fucking often went hand in hand. As I lingered on his blood, which was slightly better than True Blood, but not by much, I felt my phone vibrating in my pants. I pulled away, releasing my hold on him and Alina immediately straddled him when I answered the phone. I watched my child unzip his pants as he gripped her tiny waist, she began to ride him.

"Speak," I said. Alina pulled away from his neck and concentrated on fucking.

"Eric," Bill said. The man groaned loudly, pumping his hips into hers.

"Did you see Sookie?"

"She wasn't happy with me or you. But, there is something important I must inform you of."

Alina pulled down the top of her dress and pushed his face to her breasts. "What's that?"

"I witnessed her kissing the shifter."

I froze, my eyes not focusing on the two having sex in front of me. Instead I was overwhelmed with the visual of that fucking _shifter_ touching Sookie.

"She's home now. She did not lay with him."

She would soon. That damn shifter would do anything now to get her. I was choking on jealousy, feeling blood thirsty. I let out a roar, the phone crumbling in my hand. Alina glanced at me, but did not stop. "Finish off. We're going to Bon Temps."

"Okay," she said and I fumed into my room, slamming the door so hard, it shattered. I began assembling my things, hearing my child and the human release in the other room. I was already making arrangements for our flight out of here. Alina came in about five minutes later. "Are we really going?"

"Yes," I said stiffly.

"Why?"

I kicked aside the remains of the door, I was ready to go. I went into Alina's room and started throwing her things into her bags before she could start.

"Bill saw Sookie kiss the shifter," I said, not looking at her.

She was surprised. I looked up and she quickly rearranged her features. "Well, that doesn't mean much."

I stood up straight. "Do you think she moved on?"

Alina shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, it sounds like it," she said slowly. Having it confirmed to me set me off, she watched me smash her night table. "But, she could just be trying to heal. You weren't exactly innocent these entire three months."

I glared at her harshly. "I needed to feed."

"Yes, you did. But from what you've told me, Sookie wouldn't be too pleased with some of the situations you were in...I don't know. I've never been in a relationship with a human," she amended, watching my fury play out with smashing the remainder of her room. She dodged whatever I threw. Her TV was destroyed, her mattress was ripped apart, there was nothing left to any of her items.

"Neither have I," I snarled, still not feeling any better at the destruction I caused. Sookie was my first _relationship_. I wouldn't count my wife when I was human – I hadn't felt for her like I did my bonded.

I envisioned killing the shifter. Ripping his limbs out of his sockets, tearing at his flesh, relishing in his blood...

"So what time's the flight out?"

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming............**


	33. But They Taste Sweet

**AN: Okay, I replied to this frequently asked question in a PM to cretin, so I'm just going to repeat it to you guys on the subject of Eric: ****Whether this is just a lame excuse or not, Eric is a vampire. He doesn't think like Sookie. His feelings for her collide with his natural instincts. I won't make Eric grovel, I don't see him ever doing that. Sookie won't grovel either. Eric's just as hurt by Sookie breaking the bond. Honestly, their problem is miscommunication, vagueness and not enough honesty.**

**Why is Eric feeding when he knows Sookie values love and trust above anything? Because he's a vampire. I never see Eric turning into gushy Eric that a lot of fanfics portray him as. I mean, I like reading them, but I can't write them. Eric is a _vampire_. Not only that, he's a _vampire king_. You think he can just sit there and be like, "No, ya'll, I iz exclusive to Tru:Blood." No. He can't. He got offered a blond hooker and dammit, he has to keep up appearancs. He wasn't just jolting from girl to girl for the entire three months. Yes, he had vampire blood, why? Because it made him stronger. Why does that matter? Because he's king. I'm pretty sure Alina mentioned that in the last chapter.**

**Sookie isn't just going to fall back into bed with Eric. There is a lot of trust broken on both sides. There will be a lot of attempts at rebuilding that. **

**I hope I cleared up a few things.**

**The response I'm getting for this story is beyong anything I imagined. I've never had a story end up with this many people reviewing in a chapter, it's crazy. I'm so grateful to each and every one of you. The fact that you all take so much time into analyzing every single move Eric and Sookie make is overwhelming and incredibly flattering. I'm taking it as a compliment and I hope, HOPE, HOPE that I can make it up to you in some future chapters. I take everyone's thoughts and feelings into consideration. You guys point out my flaws, and I work with that trying to make it a better story for me and for YOU.**

**I will forever be thankful.**

**Sorry this is a long AN, but I had to say it. **

Chapter 33: But They Taste Sweet

I watched the limo zoom down my driveway with Eric in it. We hadn't talked much on the way back, we just absorbed everything, sitting, sneaking glances. It was incredibly weird. I didn't want to think about him or us anymore. I needed time to think, big time. I checked my phone, it was just after midnight. I trudged up to the backdoor. When I opened the door Amelia came barging in, her eyes wide.

"Where have you _been_?" she snapped. "Sam called me and said _Eric_ had you!"

I rubbed my eyes and put my keys on the kitchen table. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why have you been with Eric for over two hours?" she snapped. "Are you okay?"

"No. I just want to sleep," I grumbled. I was sorry for being mean to Amelia, but I really wasn't in the mood. I wanted to sleep for forever. I dragged my feet into my bedroom and stripped down to my underwear, pulling on a random shirt to sleep in. As soon as I rest my head on my pillow I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to my alarm clock and set the time for seven in the morning. I wanted to see if there was any way I could help look for Hunter during the day. I know it wouldn't mean much since a fairy had him, but I really needed to not look like the emotionless kidnap-suspect aunt.

I relaxed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

My alarm was waking me up far too soon, but I had work to do. I turned it off and got up to take a shower. After sweating in that stuffy police station all day, I needed one. I thought about Eric last night. I couldn't not. My mind was a tangled web of thoughts of him and Hunter, not sure how to feel about either of them. I cleaned up real quick and exited the bathroom to pull on some summer clothes. I got my cell phone out, ready to call Remy to see if he wanted to talk. I didn't know if he thought I took Hunter or not, but it was worth a try.

I was surprised when he answered, "Sookie. Hi. I was just going to call you."

"You were?"

"The station just called me and they told me you're cleared of suspicion. I'm so thankful for that. I was really worried, I don't know – I really wish you were here, Sookie..."

I'm cleared of suspicion just like that? What?

Eric.

I shook my head, focusing on Remy and Hunter. "I'll be there soon."

"We're arranging a search party around the woods. Sookie, I don't know what to think..."

"Remy, I'll be there soon. Don't worry. He'll be okay, I know it."

There was a pause. "I want him back," and I heard him get choked up. Hunter was all Remy had – his son was his life. I felt myself get teary too and reassured him I was on my way. I hustled through the kitchen, Amelia cornered me.

"Hey, missy, where do you think you're going?"

I couldn't stop and explain Remy and Hunter to her now. "I'll explain when I get home later okay?" I was being a horrible hostess. She was staying with me and I was running off. Amelia looked incredibly put-off. "Alright, get into the car and I'll explain if you want. But it's pretty big stuff and it'll require my full attention all day."

Amelia gave me a suspicious look. "Can vampires get it up during the day?"

"Amelia!"

"Alright, I'll come!" She dashed away to get her purse. I was surprised she was dressed so early. I wondered if she had planned on ambushing me all night. She skidded in front of me and we left the house and into the intense morning heat. We got in my car and Amelia looked around it uneasily. "So, can they?"

"I don't know, I never tried!"

"Are you back with Eric?"

I gritted my teeth. "That's not what this, today, is about." I gave her a serious look and she closed her mouth, though her head was screaming with visuals of me and Eric having sex. "Censorship, Amelia!" I scolded her and she merely shrugged unashamed of her thoughts. I did _not_ want to be thinking about Eric today. I sighed, I already told one person, and Amelia knew a bit more than Eric had. "What I have to do today, flashes back to Hadley." Amelia stayed silent, listening, as best she could but her dirty thoughts about me and the King of this state were really distracting. "Remember when you're dad was here and he talked about her having a husband."

"Yeah and that she had a kid..." Amelia's eyes widened. "Are we seeing her baby?"

"He's not a baby. His name is Hunter and he was kidnapped the other night and I spent the whole day at the police station in Red Ditch yesterday being questioned as their primary suspect."

"_What_?"

"Claude took him."

At least her perverse fantasies had disappeared clear out of her head. "Claude as in, fairy Claude, as in Claudine's Claude?" I felt flustered at the mention of my fairy godmother. I didn't think about her enough, I realized, feeling guilty. I loved her and missed her so much sometimes. She deserved more of my attention.

"Yes."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Is there any way to call him?"

"Eric said he's become a bit of a recluse, wiped himself off the radar in the human world."

Amelia balked. "This is unbelievable. So, why are we going to see Hadley's husband -"

"Remy."

"Right, _Remy_, when you're accused of kidnapping his son? Shouldn't he be like murderous toward you?"

I sighed, not really knowing the truth to this. "I think Eric must of either paid off the police or glamoured them," I said, my mouth twisting in confusion.

Amelia's brows furrowed and her mind kept repeating how confused she was. "Even after you destroyed the bond? Is everything okay with you two now?"

"Amelia," I whined. "I'm not thinking about him today. I love Hunter, I've been spending a lot of time with him since Eric left and this kid means so much to me. I'm getting him back."

Amelia gave me a sympathetic look, her thoughts full of concern. "I'll help, Sook. Hey! Maybe I can figure out a tracking spell or something," she said gleefully.

"Really?" I asked, becoming hopeful.

Here came cocky, gloating Amelia, riding on her broom. "Oh, yeah. It should be no problem! I just need a couple natural ingredients that I can find on anyone's front lawn and I'll work it out from there."

We drove to Red Ditch, now an unsuspected woman, and the house, had about fifty people on Remy's tiny front lawn, all ready to start the search party. I remembered when I had to do this to find Jason and I wondered if I should call a were I know, or something. I decided to see how it went today. We had to park down the street on account of it being so busy with people coming to help find Hunter.

I found Remy among the crowd on the front lawn and when he saw me, to my surprise, he hugged me tightly. I patted his back, really having no idea how to react in this situation, Amelia smiled nervously. When he pulled away, he looked like he had been to hell and back.

"Sookie, I'm glad you're here," he said. "I'm sorry about the other day. Can you help in any way? You talked to the cops about that guy right?"

I didn't get a chance to go into detail about Claude with them, besides there wasn't much they could do with a fairy. "Yeah, I told them everything I knew." It wasn't a complete lie, but I had vowed to get Hunter home soon, and I would stop at nothing to get it done. Plus, I'd call Eric tonight and see if he could follow Hunter's scent or something...I didn't know how that stuff worked. Either way, with Eric's help, it would increase our chances of finding them.

I began to wonder though. How much of the fairy world was blocked off when Niall left? When I was kidnapped – and my blood ran cold. If Claude was doing to Hunter what Neave and Lochlan did...I gasped at the thought, my head was spinning. No, no – I didn't think Claude was capable! And yet, he stole a child. I stood by, numb, while a man, who was organizing the search, told the people gathered around the plan and tactics they had summoned up to find Hunter. What was Claude doing with him? What was the point? To get back at me? The fairy war was _not_ my fault.

Where could he be? Amelia dashed off secretively to find some things for her spell and we were split off into different search parties walking down the street to where the wood began not far off from the park I had taken Hunter a couple days ago. This was my fault. Consumed with guilt, I ignored the lady by my side who was asking me how I had gotten involved in helping look for the missing boy. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was just not in the mood for humans.

Oh God. I was hanging around supes too much._ I_ was a human for godssake.

We started in the wood. Honestly, this was pathetic. Everyone was shouting out for Hunter as if he'd just pop out from behind a tree and scream, "HERE I AM!" I refrained from rolling my eyes, frustration seeping into my system, annoyed by everyone despite their good intentions.

What could Claude do with a telepath anyway?

And then I realized something. I remembered back in Dallas when I was trapped in the Fellowship of the Sun church's basement and I had called Barry, fellow telepath and he had responded. Maybe, I could do the same with Hunter. If this worked, I'd really be kicking myself at not thinking of this sooner.

I halted walking with my group so I could concentrate, get a feel for it. I blocked off everyone else's thoughts, searching for a distinct voice. I felt as if I were sifting through sand, searching for a lost ring or something. Hunter was infinitely more precious.

_Hunter? Can you hear me? Hunter?_ I waited, my ear and mind wide open.

"Uh, we're moving on now," a man said, sidling up to me, reminding me that I was part of a search party.

"Shh!" I waved my hand at him to go away. I thought I picked up on something, as if it were a radio, it was something similar to static.

"Uh, ma'am, we should really be -"

"Shut up," I snapped, walking slowly, trying to pick up a signal. Honestly, this was the only way I could describe it. It was almost as if he were close. But where the hell could he be? Was I reaching him through our fairy genes? Was I making a connection through Claude? Could I contact Claude? Reading fairy minds was near impossible, but maybe we had a connection, being related.

_Hunter_...I repeated, picking up on any hint that he could be near.

"This chick's psycho. Moving on," the guy told the group who mumbled in confusion at my behaviour.

I wandered further from them, disregarding the other search groups not too far away from me. I called for Hunter and when I'd feel my body quiet, I'd go in the opposite direction, my mind buzzing with knowing.

I was wandering into the bayou, the ground becoming considerably more swampy. I passed a large willow that swooped over a smelly marsh. I stood on the edge looking around, feeling the signal come alive.

_Hunter?_

I waited. I could hear the search party folks far away now, nowhere near the swamp. I felt the mosquito's out to bite. I smacked my arm, feeling one bite me.

_Aunt Sookie?_ I froze, looking around as if I would find him there.

_Hunter, where are you?_ I tried to remain calm, not to freak out the young boy. Oh, thank God he was alive. I hadn't realized I had considered that as a possibility. I swallowed back my fear, determined to bring him back home today.

_He wants to know if you're alone_.

_I am_. What the _hell_ Claude? I wasn't so sure I would be able to refrain from killing him the second he came into my sight. I was so ready for that. I could feel my body kicking into overdrive. I hadn't had vampire blood, it was out of my system, so I might have problems with accomplishing that, but I would do anything for that little boy. My anger was flaring blindly inside me as I snapped my gaze around the swamp, ready to attack. I wish I had a gun with iron bullets. I should've brought my iron trowel.

And I heard a pop.

I whipped around to see Hunter with Claude holding his arm firmly.

"Aunt Sookie!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. "I knew you'd find me!"

I swallowed back my tears, but it was impossible. "Baby, don't worry. You'll be with your dad soon," I told him through my near hysterics. I had to remain firm; I was going to destroy this fucking fairy.

I looked up at Claude whose face was vacant, no light in his eyes, like I had remembered. He was always a vile man, but I guessed it was Claudine that kept him in line all these years.

"Claude, hand him over to me," I said. Naturally, my tone had turned vicious, threatening. I was seeing red. How could he do this to an innocent child? To Hunter?

"You know what's so interesting, Sookie?" he began, walking closely to the swamp, dragging Hunter with him. Hunter's foot was dipped in the water, getting his socked foot wet. He cried hard. _I'm gonna save, you Hunter. Don't worry_. "It's interesting how every supe you ever encounter immediately become enamoured with you. Vampires, weres, shifters – you even have the undivided attention of Eric Northman, respected all around the world. You are favoured by him, you're a telepath and you're part fairy. The world is ready to eat you alive," he spat out at me. His gaze was heady, looking dark and murderous. I wasn't scared. I was ready to attack with everything I had. "That's not enough. Niall, prince, impenetrable – is brought to his knees for you. He risks everything he has for you – a lowly _human_. He sent my sister out to protect you! She gave up everything to make sure you didn't die! She devoted her energy to you! You ungrateful, soulless _bitch!_" Hunter began to sob.

"You're mad at Claudine," I told him. "Not me. You're mad that she took Niall's job and that she cared about me. Don't be stupid, Claude."

He walked rapidly toward me, Hunter tripped, and Claude dragged his tiny body through the mud. I spluttered in rage at how he was treating him like a rag doll. His face was inches from mine. "Niall caused a war for _you_! My sister, my last, my remaining soul, was killed because of him and because of you! Your whore of a grandmother started this! If she hadn't kept her legs closed you would never have come into our lives and fucked it up!" You're just adding onto this, Claude – bringing up Gran.

"You better give me Hunter, Claude. I'll find you and kill you if you even think about leaving here with him."

He laughed manically, ignoring the defeated boy in his grasp. It was so hard to watch him, covered in mud and tears begging to go home. My heart was breaking, my resolve was vengeful.

"This?" He lifted his arm, bringing Hunter up with him. "Thank our brethren that Niall never knew about him! He has that _spark_ that crazy old fool talked endlessly about with you. What the hell does everyone see in you? Huh?" he screamed. "You fuck up everything you touch. I know all about it. Niall gave you that _gift! _Why would he do that? Niall and Claudine did everything to protect you and it got her killed and my world is closed off for forever." Gift? I pushed that aside to think about later.

"You could have gone back! Don't try and bring your selfish vengeance into this!" I said heavily. "You're sick, Claude. You think Claudine would have liked you doing this to me? To a _child_?"

"She was going to have her own," he spoke up, tears breaking past his hard surface. "She'd wanted children for centuries and she finally got her wish."

"She wanted to be an angel," I added. "Helping me, would lead her to that. She did what she had to do, Claude. She loved children, she loved being a fairy – she loved me. Nothing you can say or do will stop me from every being grateful for her. I loved her, she was my family. She was good and kind and respected and you're ruining her memory."

"You don't know anything!" he bellowed, waving Hunter in the air. "You didn't know her! You didn't grow up with her!"

"This is not my fault," I said firmly, digging my heel in the dirt. "This is Niall's. He messed up. And you know it. So, what? Because he's not here to take the blame, it's all gonna come onto me? What does Hunter have to do with it?"

Claude smiled, evil – this man was evil. "It'll hurt you. I will do everything I can to make your life miserable, Sookie Stackhouse."

I took a step forward, instead of the step back I wanted. He was frightening me. But he had Hunter. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"I'm not suicidal."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eric Northman would kill _me_. I would rather make you suffer for the rest of your life for what you caused."

I gritted my teeth. "This makes no sense. Claudine is probably so disappointed in you. This is beneath you, Claude. I can't imagine how ashamed she is at the moment. She would never want this and you can't deny that! Can you tell me, right now, that she would be cheering you on? For hurting a little boy?"

He was silent staring at me, and I did not waver. Hunter was whimpering and I wanted to go over to him and kiss him and hug him and tell him everything will be alright. Claude was crumbling at the mention of Claudine.

"Claudine would be so upset. I may not have known her like you did Claude, but I did know that she was happy about having a baby. If you did this to _her_ child – it's unforgivable. You can hurt me all you want, but _don't_ do it to Hunter."

His resolve was diminishing before my eyes. He looked down at Hunter, the little four year old, crying his heart out. His innocent heart. It probably wasn't anymore.

"Give him to me, Claude. Let him go. Then you can do whatever you want to torture me, just give me him."

A look of agony washed over his face. "I have no one."

I would have been there for him if he hadn't gone completely psycho. I mean what do I say to that? "Please, Claude. He's young; he wants to go home to his father."

Claude looked up at me, and then back at Hunter. He looked to be raging in an internal war. He let go of Hunter, who fell to the ground. He stepped away from his quivering form and I rushed over to Hunter cradling him in his arms when I heard a growl. I looked over and two wolves were frothing at the mouth, snarling. My eyes widened and I looked up at Claude who had vanished as soon as he saw them.

I didn't know what these wolves wanted, but I felt safer. I held Hunter tightly and his little hands gripped my shirt, as he sobbed into my chest. I rubbed his back. This kid could not go on with these memories. I looked around the swamp and in front of my eyes the wolves transformed back to humans. They stood very much naked. I was becoming so used to this, that I was shocked that I disregarded their crotches which were right at my eye level.

"Nice to meet you?" I asked. I felt off balance. I just held onto Hunter and let him cry, his grip on me, his nails digging into my skin, was frightening. "Shh, I got you. We'll get you to your dad, soon."

The two weres watched me from their height. "We're here to protect you."

"Eric?"

"Yes."

I ignored them now, staring at Hunter's messy hair, stroking it. He was covered in filth. Poor baby. What was I going to do? This kid had seen magic beyond his wildest dreams. I felt awful that once he got to the real world, everyone would think he was making it up, like it was symptom to his traumatic kidnapping. I wanted to take it all away from him.

I hated myself for entertaining the idea that I _could_ take it all away from him. With glamour.

No, I shouldn't do that.

I gathered him in my arms and began walking through the wood. I could tell he was exhausted, limp in my arms, as he held onto me, making sure I was real, that I wouldn't leave him. I didn't even think again on the naked weres. They had none of my concern.

"Shh, Hunter. We're gonna find your dad," I whispered in his ear, kissing his head. He cried harder, which finally helped me let go of the tears I'd been holding back as well.

I was surprised, to see Amelia running toward me. "That tracking spell worked! I found you!" she beamed, tripping over a root. She held her ground and saw Hunter in my arms. "Gosh, is he okay? What about Claude?"

"Not now, Amelia," I said to her and she led me back the way she came because I was unfamiliar with these woods. When we broke through the trees we were in the small park and there was a station for people to come to, surrounding a picnic bench. I saw Remy standing talking to one of the officers and I advanced forward. The cop saw me before Remy. His eyes widened and Remy whipped around to see Hunter in my arms.

"Hunter!" he raced toward me and brushed back his son's hair to see his face. He let out a gasp, tears streaming down his face and I carefully handed him over. Remy looked at his Hunter's filthy face. "Oh God, I missed you so much, little guy. I love you, Hunter," his tears were falling onto Hunter and he locked his arms around his dad's neck. "Thank you Sookie," he said to me. He was in no place of mind to ask me how I had found him. The police eyed me suspiciously. Oh, here we go again.

I stood by helplessly, watching the reunion of father and son, having a good cry. I looked over at Amelia who was equally as choked up. The rest began calling back everyone. It stayed like this a while before Remy thought it'd be best to take Hunter to the hospital. The police took him in a car.

I watched him go off, still terrified for Hunter.

Officer Adams and Officer Dix approached me. I refrained from groaning out loud at the sight of them.

"Miss Stackhouse, you're quite the little heroine," Officer Adams said. Yeah-huh I bet.

"You want me to come to the station?" I asked them.

They exchanged a look before nodding at me.

"Alright," I sighed, giving Amelia a look. "I hope this doesn't take too long."

"We'll try not to keep you past dinner," Officer Dix said. Yeah, because when the sun went down so rose Eric Northman. As I dipped into their minds I could tell right away that they had definitely been glamoured. They were fine when I had left that night, so maybe after Eric dropped me off he did it. Or he got someone else to do it. Either way, this might make leaving this afternoon a bit better. "You better come too, ma'am," he pointed to Amelia.

Amelia looked startled. We got into the back of a police car and I decided that after today, I would never be in another one again.

**Review, review, review, mes petites.**


	34. A Couple Out, We Try to Work Things Out

**AN: Holy crap, I'm almost at 1000 reviews. Do you think I can do it? The overwhelming enthusiasm for this story is beyond anything I ever could hope for. Thanks for all your support, opinions and crazy theories!**

**I have this planned out until Chapter 41 or 42. I'm not sure I'm ready for it to end, but I could very well end it there. I'll finish the California storyline first before I decide where to go. I don't have anymore ideas at the moment, but that could change. **

**Thank you, guys! Stay tuned!**

**P.S: Thanks to KLloyd for the Swedish!!**

Chapter 34: Take a Couple Out, We Try to Work Things Out

Needless to say, we were not out of the station by dinner.

Amelia was slouched awkwardly in the chair. We were in the same room I was in last time. I leaned forward on the table, taking a bit of a nap before I was woken up. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Amelia had fallen asleep too. I looked over to see that Eric had nudged me awake. I sat up and stretched, yawning. I saw on the other side of the glass window, peering into the busy office, were two of Eric's guard and Officer Dix, staring inside at us.

"Hi," I muttered, sleepily, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten," he said.

I nodded and reached for Amelia's leg, shaking it. "Get up," I told her. She made a noise and woke with a start. The first person she saw was Eric and she looked surprised until she brought her eyes down to me.

"What time is it?" she asked the same question as me.

"Almost ten," I groaned, standing up on my tiptoes, getting my muscles moving. "I take it your weres told you what happened," I said over my shoulder to Eric behind me. I saw his expression and I knew for a fact that he was on the verge of causing a mass murdering rampage.

"Oh yes," he said and his fangs were down.

Amelia grimaced and turned away, heading out of the little room. Not ready to be left alone with Eric either, I followed her.

"Will you come to Fangtasia?" he asked me when we were in the busy office. The two goons, Amelia and Officer Dix looked at me expectantly. I would try to be more respectful to Eric in front of his guard, remembering how he reacted last time.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"We have some things to discuss," he said. More? Not now. No.

"Eric...I'm tired," I said, looking at Amelia for help.

"It'll mostly be regarding business," he said. Business? His words were not making sense to me tonight. It was all _blah blahs_ going to my head but not making any sense.

"You still going to enthral the vermin now that your king?" I smiled weakly.

"Fangtasia is Pam's now." Oh. _That's_ why she sat behind the desk. "It would be opportune for both of us if you agreed." Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea. Why was he doing this in front of everyone? No one would dare interrupt a king.

I really needed to think about him and me – apart, and here he was, clouding my thoughts. I hadn't even had the time to mull over everything that was said between us.

"Okay," I said. "Business," I clarified, giving him a pointed look. He nodded abruptly.

"Uh, Sookie?" Amelia piped up. "Can I have your keys then?"

Well, how the hell would I get home?

"I will drive you like last night," Eric informed me. Well, Amelia needed a ride. I dug into my pocket and handed the keys over. Officer Dix didn't interfere, and his brain hinted that some vampire mojo was influencing his cool demeanour.

I turned to the officer. "Have you heard from Remy?" I asked him. He gave me a blank, blinked reaction. I felt Eric step forward, and the officer looked at him behind me.

Suddenly, his mouth went slack. "The boy is fine with his father. No physical injuries."

I turned sharply to Eric. "Are you making him say that to pacify me?" I felt irritated at his current high-handedness, but honestly I was so exhausted and overwhelmed, I wasn't in any emotional state to whip out my boxing gloves. Tomorrow. For sure.

"No, he is speaking the truth. Surely you can tell?"

I dipped into the cops mind and saw that Remy and Hunter were just fine. I let out a sigh of relief. I would call tomorrow. I nodded slowly and Eric put a hand to my elbow, to lead me out of the station, I pulled my arm away holding it tightly to my chest, he ignored my rejection and we were at his limo, silent. I slid in first and then Eric, his two goons had to jump over their king to sit on the side seat. Here we go again.

"I hope you won't be glaring at me," I grumbled, staring at them beneath my eye lashes. My eyes felt puffy after waking up from my sleep. I was lightheaded and my throat was scratchy. I was startled to think I might be coming down with a cold. I guess it was possible. The vampire blood I'd ingested over the years had kept me immune to common illnesses but it was pretty much all out of my system now. "Do any of you have a tissue?"

The two goons ogled me as if to say, _really?_ I was surprised when Eric handed me a handkerchief. Do people still use these? Why did he have one?

"Thank you," I spoke small. I suddenly felt weird for blowing my nose, so I just dabbed, sniffling. "So why are we going to Fangtasia to talk?"

"Would you not be more comfortable there than back at my home?"

"Have you been there long enough to call it your home?" I felt a bit grouchy. I had every right to.

"I've had that home for ages. It's been occupied by an elderly couple for about fifteen years."

I was surprised. "Where are they now?"

I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I expelled them once I returned."

I rolled my eyes, and stared stubbornly out the window, in no condition to dignify that with a response. I didn't want to think about Eric today, but it was hard to do when I was sitting in his fancy car, heading to his bar to talk to him. Thankfully, Eric didn't say anymore as we drove the rest of the twenty minutes to Fangtasia.

We pulled up and the people in the line went crazy. Flashes were going and I slunk deep into my seat. There was no way they could see me through the tinted glass but I wasn't taking any chances. If I ever wondered what it was like to be a rock star, here was my moment, hanging with a vampire who was returning to the bar that was practically his own personal shrine to himself with many loyal followers. The car went to the back and before Eric could exit, his goons zipped outside.

"Do you like that?" I asked him, pointing my chin at the two guys.

"I hate it with every fibre of my being," he said before stepping out. I slid across the seat and was soon standing between them. They gave a signal and we were finally able to head inside. One guard slipped in to check the interior while we waited outside with the other. The driver was standing guard now.

"I'm surprised none of your admirers are running over here to ask for an autograph," I said.

"They are being dispelled at the moment," the driver spoke. That was the first time one of Eric's guards addressed me. What a milestone. The vampire came out of the employee entrance to tell us it was safe. I crossed my arms over my chest, clutching the hankie in my hand as I made the familiar path to Eric's, or Pam's now, office.

When we walked into the office, Pam was sitting behind the desk, grinning. "Look at you two," she purred. "I take it you'll want your office whenever you return, master." She didn't look like she was ready to move.

"Just for tonight, Pam," he said circling the desk and staring her down. She leisurely stood up, and gave him a sassy look.

"I'll leave you two to have make up sex," she said, to me. I glared at her and she stared at the guards. "Why do they get to watch and I don't?'

"Pam," Eric said warningly. "Step outside," he said to the guards. My eyes widened, did he really think we were having make-up sex? They all cleared out and I blew my nose purposely, as unattractive as it was.

"I think I'm getting sick," I told him, sitting in the chair across from him. I had forgotten the late hours you keep when you hang with vampires. It was approaching my routine bedtime in about a half hour.

He didn't address my health. Instead he said, "Tell me all about this morning." After editing the story to the police all day, I finally sat down and told the truth to Eric. I tried to remember everything that Claude had said.

"He said he was going to make my life miserable –"

"He won't have the chance."

I swallowed nervously. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Eric gave me an incredulous look. "After everything he did, you want him to stay _alive_?"

"Well!" I protested. "I had every intention of killing him this morning if it came to it, I admit. But he's got no one, Eric. Maybe I could talk with him in a controlled environment and we could work it out."

"Work what out?" Eric blurted. "Sookie, he's approached you, stalked you, stolen your cousin, threatened you – he deserves to die."

I sat there gaping trying to think of a logical answer to tell Eric. "He's my family," I came up with.

Eric stood, fast, his chair smashing into the wall. "Du oförskämda, våghalsiga kvinna! Vad ska jag ta mig till med dig? Har du en dödlängtan, eller vad?"

I had no idea what he said, but I'm sure it wasn't anything nice. I decided to look over his outburst, really not caring what he thought about me. "I'm not sure what I want to do about Claude. But, I don't think he'll hurt Hunter again," I said firmly. "After what happened today, I'm sure he won't try anything on me for a while, so I have some time to think about it."

Eric stilled. "You'll think about it another day," he said slowly.

"Well," I began. "You have to feel bad for the guy. He lost both his sisters, he's alienated from his world, his people -"

"That was his choice, Sookie. He could have returned through the portal."

"I'm not saying I understand it. But I'd like to."

He slowly sat back down in the chair, his face expressionless as he thought over what I had just said. "You are unique, Sookie."

I flushed, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, well, it's how I was raised, I guess." I wouldn't be who I am without my Gran.

"Indeed," he sighed. "I'm going to find Claude."

"Don't."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Eric," I closed my eyes. "Don't do this to me. Just, lay off for a while. You can keep your were guards on me during the day if you want, but...Don't."

Jeez, I didn't know how to take Eric and me. We were acting civil, but the conversation was rather stiff and the underlying current of pain between us was electric, sparking us as a reminder that we were disappointed, hurt, betrayed and angry with one another.

"Promise?"

He didn't want to. His eyes were flaring with the prospect of a kill. "Fine."

"Thank you."

My head was pounding and I was really under the impression that I was getting sick. I forgot how much it sucked. I just wanted to take a bath and then crawl into bed with some Tylenol.

"Anything else?" Eric pressed.

I thought back, but it hurt to do so. "Oh, he talked about something that was weird. How Niall gave me a gift or something," I said shrugging.

"Gift?" Eric sat up, looking alert. "What did he say exactly?" I groaned, putting my head down to my chest.

"Eric, can we talk about this another, night? I'm really tired."

He frowned, this conversation was far from over. "One thing. I want to tell you this sooner so you can think about it tomorrow with all your other worries. It's about Caleb." I ignored his pointed jab at me.

"Oh right," I said, remembering how he wanted to hire me. "Yeah, okay." I said, leaning back into the chair, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"His joining with the Queen of British Columbia and Yukon is in eight days time. He is wary of some of her employees, apparently there has been some kind of threat on the humans in his retinue. He needs a telepath," Eric said.

"I'm going to California?" I asked, excited at the prospect.

"You accept?"

"Hell yes!" I felt a smile break across my features. I had always wanted to go to California. Plus it was a wedding and I could dress up and just get out of Louisiana for a bit. "When would I leave?"

He looked at me oddly. "I'll be there too."

I felt my enthusiasm dissipate slightly. "Oh, of course." Of course he would go to his friend's wedding.

"We would be leaving on the twentieth," he eyed me. "Will the _shifter_ take any issue with that?"

I glared at him. "Sam will understand," I said snippily. "I'll find some people to take my shifts."

"I can send a waitress over."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

We were letting our frustration with one another come to surface. Our stares were heavy and meaningful, both accusing. I bit my tongue, not wanting to deal with this, but not going to back down either.

"Before I return you to Bon Temps," he said, not breaking eye contact. "I'd like to talk to you about Caleb."

I didn't know what he could possibly say, and curiosity got the better of me. I leaned forward.

"What have been your feelings and thoughts when around him?"

That was way out of left field. I hadn't expected that. Was Eric asking if I was attracted to Caleb? What was he getting at?

"I don't know," I stuttered. "I mean, he seemed nice to me."

"How did you _feel,_ what did you _think_?"

"I think he knows I'm a fairy, which creeped me out a bit when I first met him. But, I don't know...I felt safe with him, as if he knew something about me I didn't," I said this without really meaning to. I didn't know I had felt that way. "He would give me these pointed looks as if we were in on some secret, that I am completely clueless about. He talked about how if I were his he'd never treat me the way you did." Nice subtle poke on the past there, Sook. I wanted to smile. Eric's fists tightened. "And he just sort of always subtly acted as if he _knew_ me. But also..." I hesitated. "I felt as if he wanted to control me. Don't get me wrong, he was always nice, but there was just something about the way – like, if he had me, he'd do everything he could to keep me...locked up? I don't know. He brought some weird impressions on me."

He regarded me appraisingly. "That's quite the analysis for someone who can't read vampire's thoughts."

I blushed again. "Maybe I did. Vampire's thoughts come to me a bit differently than humans or supes."

Eric didn't say much else. He stood up and walked around the desk to me. I had to crane my neck way back just to see his face.

"I'll take you home."

For some reason, those words cut me at the heart. I never understood those little moments that do that, they always throw me off guard and I feel more than a little confused.

I wanted to say something while we drove back to Bon Temps but I didn't know whether I should yell at him or hit him or fuck him...It hurt my head even more. I kept my hankie clutched in my hand. I hated that I still loved him. I wanted to hate him, so badly. I wanted to humiliate him in front of his underlings. I wanted to ban him from ever entering my life again. I wanted to be able to live in the human world. But those were all things I couldn't do. At least not now, maybe someday. Although, living in the human world was, I had realized, not for me – I wanted to like it. I just knew it was near impossible.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me. I was unnerved that he could tell I was thinking about him, just from the flicker in his eye, he knew. These two goons were old gossips, I tell you. They looked so excited at the prospect of my answer. In fact, Eric did too.

"I'm thinking about how much easier it would be if vampires never entered my life," I said, sticking up my nose.

"What would you be doing differently?" he was humouring me, or at least he thought he was.

"I would be more at peace. I'm agitated all the time because of you all," I said. "I can't get a moment's peace, not a thought to myself."

Eric's jaw tightened, his amusement gone. "What did you do the entire three months then?"

I shook my head. "That was me separating myself from it all, only to have it shoved down my throat once again."

Thankfully, we were at my home, parked in front. I saw that Amelia got my car back safely. I went to open the door but Eric reached over me and shut it before I could slip out.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, flicking my attention to his rude actions.

He'd dug into his inside breast pocket and handed me a small box. "What's this?" I frowned, not willing to accept any gift from him.

"It's your birthday tomorrow," he said. I looked at my cell to see it was after midnight and it was true, that it would be in twenty four hours time.

"You've never given me a present for my birthday," I whispered.

"I was never around."

I eyed the box knowing it must be jewellery or something similar. At least it wasn't a small blue box. It looked nondescript. "I don't want it," I said, resolved.

"Take it," he held it out further.

"_You_ take it back," I said, turning away to open the door again, he reached out and shut it tightly. "Don't you get all aggressive on me, Eric. I'm not putting up with that."

"It's a gift," his eyes were wide, his lips downward.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to find a way out of this. I held out my hand. "Fine. But you shouldn't have got me anything." He placed it on my palm. "Thank you," I said rather stiffly.

"You're welcome," he replied in the same tone.

"May I leave your precious car, _now_?" I asked.

"Goodnight, Sookie," he looked away from me and I left without another word. I didn't watch his limo leave. I stomped into my kitchen, truly feeling sick now. I let out a moan, and placed the box on the table. I went to the washroom to grab some medicine and went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Amelia wandered in, dressed in her pyjamas. She looked at the box, which I was glaring at from my position at the sink, swallowing the pills.

"What's that?"

"My birthday present," I said sourly.

"From Eric?"

"From Eric," I nodded.

"Are you going to open it?"

"I'm thinking of throwing it out," I sighed. "But I accepted it. I shouldn't."

"It looks like its jewellery. He might expect you to wear it," she said, slowly.

I nodded again. "I won't."

Amelia really wanted to know what was inside. I could hear it blaring, a chant for me to open it.

"Fine," I said, going over to the small black box. I lifted the lid and saw what was inside.

"What the hell is that?" she flummoxed. I lifted the small scrap of material and realized it was Eric's shirt from the day I sucked the bullet out of his chest in Dallas. I had handed him the evidence of it before we went to Vegas. He kept it.

Well, damn that vampire.

"Oh, look theirs blood on it. Lovely."

I had the bullet and he had had the other part of the reminder of that day – the shirt. The entire time we were apart. Shit. I glared at the fabric, wondering what to do next. He didn't spend money on me. I thought he had done so, and it was making me incredibly uncomfortable. He kept the art of gift giving simple and subtle. He did everything about giving _me_ a present right. Damn, _him_.

"I'm guessing this means something?" Amelia took in my reaction.

"Yep," I said, gritting my teeth. I was almost angry at his tactic. I wanted to smell it. That was a disgusting thought, but I did.

"Sookie, you're smelling it, that's just gross," she said, affronted.

I sighed. "I'm not feeling well. Night, Amelia," she yelled out a goodnight to me as well and I closed my bedroom door, taking a breather, a moment. I put the shirt in the box on my dresser and went in the bathroom to take a nice long bath.

I felt infinitely more relaxed that Hunter was back home, safe and sound. I wondered what this did to him emotionally. I remembered being young when my Uncle Bartlett would touch me – I had learned to compartmentalize from a young age. A traumatizing experience helped me control my telepathy. I hoped Hunter was stronger than I. I was going to see him tomorrow and think of anything I could do to help. There didn't seem to be much I could do, which made me feel helpless, and I hated feeling that way.

Which is how I was feeling about Eric and I. Helpless, hopeless, either way, I was absolutely torn on how I should feel about him. For one thing, I trusted him. That was what I had to establish. I trusted him with my life, but I did _not_ trust him with my heart. And honestly, after what he pulled in Vegas, I didn't know what was real and what was his manipulating me into doing what he liked. I had been so eager to go to California, but was that just some clever ruse for his more ultimate plan? But what could he possibly be planning? He was king now, mind you, he wasn't doing very good. Was I just being played for a fool once again? Was there any real foundation with Eric, or was I just kidding myself?

He did have weres watching me. He was jealous of me and Sam. He was upset about me breaking the bond. He broke me out of the station twice. He was willing to talk to me twice. He gave me that present...

On the other hand, he broke up with me. He hurt me. He manoeuvred me, or he tried to. He ignored me for three months. He had hooked up with other women while we were apart...

The other women. I sunk deeper into the water, only my nose and eyes above the surface. I _hated hated hated_ those other women. I think more so than I did Lorena. I was astonished that, like Lorena, I wanted to kill them. But Lorena had been torturing Bill, where these women were pleasuring Eric. I felt my jealousy, my inadequacy and my temper flare into life.

I brewed in my inner turmoil, very still in the tub until my hands turned like raisins. I eventually pulled myself out and wrapped the towel around me. I had a lot more thinking to do, but, like I was good at, I shut away those thoughts and focused on getting better. I would have to pack for California soon. We would be leaving in four days, after all.

What had I agreed to? I was going on 'vacation' with a vampire who I was at an emotional and relationship crossroads with to visit another vampire who was all charm and creepiness to help him out with crazy humans who dared to try and pull something on him.

Once again, Sookie Stackhouse, you know how to get yourself into trouble.

I groaned and fell onto my bed, too tired to even dry my hair or get out of the towel. I instantly, thankfully, fell asleep.

**Review for the bullet and shirt fragment -- both drenched in Eric's blood (ew)! Review!**


	35. Heads and Hearts, Darkest Parts of Us

**AN: I have work tomorrow, so I doubt I'll be able to update. I'll do my best! Here's to California. Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm creeping up to that big 1000, which is significant when one of your main characters is that age.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: Heads and Hearts, The Darkest Parts of Us

Two days earlier, Eric had come to my house. His guard were hidden amongst the trees, which took the pressure off of them staring at me. I didn't want to invite him in, but I also didn't want to be spied on. I knew the vampires could probably hear even inside the house, but it was the principle of the thing. I stepped aside and said, "Eric, you can come in." Him only. I peered out into the trees and then shut the door behind him.

Eric stood in my foyer, looking larger than ever; his immaculate hair and eyes, his broad expanse of shoulders, his arms, prominent through his suit. He was missing his regular jeans and t-shirt look, I could tell. I crossed my arms over my chest feeling tiny next to him. He was a king now, I reminded myself. I was in pyjama pants that had monkey faces on them and a white t-shirt advertising a beer brand that Sam would sometimes get from suppliers.

"How was your birthday?" he asked me, staring at my chest. I wasn't wearing a bra, so I made sure that my arms covered them. Or hey, he could just be staring at what my t-shirt was saying, right?

I shrugged, biting my lower lip. "Quiet."

He nodded slowly. "Did you get any gifts?"

"Not much," I said slowly. "Thanks for mine, by the way."

His eyebrows flew up. "You said that to me already."

"I know, but that was before I knew what it was."

I imagined him pinning me against the wall, covering me in kisses and caresses, his fangs sinking into my flesh as my arms and legs locked around his tall, hard frame. I closed my eyes and gulped, thankful that the bond wasn't there to give him a hint to my feelings. I hoped he couldn't smell my arousal either.

"I wish to speak to you about California – a sort of, preparation," he said. I opened my eyes, but avoided his.

"Okay."

We stood in the foyer, my bad manners screaming at me to make amends.

"Oh! Right, let's sit," I said, gesturing to the living room. We took our seats and stared at one another awkwardly. The chair he was sitting in, I remembered us making love on it. I thought of how easy it would be to just climb on his lap. God, _what_ was wrong with me? It was probably the feeling of turning twenty-eight the day before.

"You mentioned feeling uncomfortable around Caleb," he stated.

"In a manner of speaking, but also...not," I said, feeling chilled despite it being summer. I had the worst bout of my cold yesterday, on my birthday. I didn't tell Eric that I spent most of the day sneezing and watching movies with Amelia. I sniffled, and he regarded my puffy eyes and nose with an unpleasant stare. He probably could smell my sickness.

"We are no longer blood bond," he said.

"Yes," I rubbed my arms, reassuringly – soon he would leave and then I could crawl back into bed and read.

"We are still pledged."

My eyes snapped up to his, feeling like the biggest idiot, for I had forgotten. No matter how much I thought to be rid of Eric Northman from my life, it seemed as if his fangs were sunk deeply into me and there was no letting go. He was my husband, in some ways, and I doubted very much divorce existed amongst vampires – just death.

"How long does that last?"

"One hundred years."

"Right," I said, unsurprised. To be fair, we never played the part of husband and wife. All I knew about it, as vampire and human, it would be near impossible to be a respectable married couple. Obviously, from the way Eric treated it, being a husband was just the same as being my lover. It's not as if I expected anything from him, just from the concept of marriage in general. I always expected it to be more. Mind you, I always expected to be married to a _human_.

"As such," Eric said, leaning on his knees. "You are still bound to me." A chill ran down my spine and to my toes, my body quivering.

"Just not by blood."

He straightened up. "And the vampires will be able to smell that."

I was scared. "So, I'm basically free game? Whoever's the highest bidder?"

Eric let out a frustrated noise. "You know me better than that, Sookie. It will not happen as long as I remain on this Earth."

"Don't be cryptic with me, Eric. What the hell do you mean 'remain on this Earth'?"

Eric's mouth turned into a hard line. "As long as I have you, my fate is undecided."

I gasped, flinching at his words. "You don't have me," I said weakly. I hated myself for sounding so unsure about that.

He didn't look cocky though, he was calculative. I expected that smirk to show up on his face for getting me in his trap, but he didn't have one. Oddly, I wish he did flash me a grin, it'd make me mad and then I could lash out at him.

I felt self-conscious. I felt frightened. I felt alone. I felt broken. I felt ugly. I felt sick. I whispered, "Do you still want me?" before I could get myself in check. It was so low, that no human would be able to hear me. I couldn't look at Eric so I stared at my intertwined hands in my lap.

"Yes," he said.

That didn't change anything mind you. That was two days ago and I was currently on Eric's new private jet. It didn't fit all his guards coffins and so there were only his and the two goons. It was about one in the afternoon and we were flying away from the desert and I was glimpsing green fields, farms and forests, trying to peek at what was ahead, it would be the first time I'd seen the ocean.

Eric had sent the two weres who have been watching my boring life for three months and who came to me in the wood after Claude let go of Hunter to take the trip with me. They kept nervously glancing at the coffins. Their names were Mick and Ian. Thankfully, they didn't talk to me all that much and they agreed to let me be and to just make sure I had my cell phone on me. I didn't know if they'd be secretly watching me or not, but I thought it'd be fine just as long as I didn't see them. I mean it worked for the past three months had it not? I had no idea they were watching me.

I assumed we'd be landing soon. Ah, the weather looked gorgeous and I couldn't wait to get out there, I wondered if there was a place I could lie out and tan. The captain said on the intercom that we'd be landing in twenty minutes and that everyone should buckle up. Pleased, I did so, bouncing in my chair feeling more excited than I had in months. Of course, I was more than a little apprehensive too. From what Eric hinted at, I should have my guard up.

I was wary about not having Eric's blood in me. I wanted it because it made me feel safer, but I wasn't sure that was such a good idea. First of all, he would go back to telling how I would be feeling. I sighed, thinking about Eric made me very jumpy. Maybe I should talk to him about that when he wakes up, which wouldn't be for another eight hours. These summer times really cut into vampire's nights.

From what I knew, Caleb's house (or one of) was near the beach, somewhere in between San Francisco and Los Angeles. I was a bit disappointed that I wouldn't get to see the infamous cities, but the fact that I was close to a beach, to the ocean, was just fine for me. I wondered if I could get there today. I understood that I would be doing some work during the day, interviewing potential human threats, but it shouldn't take up my _whole_ day.

The nights would be filled with dances or balls or whatever they called them, leading up to the wedding in three nights time. Amelia and I went shopping in Monroe so I could get some dresses. We found some good ones on sale and I just reused my old shoes. She had gone home yesterday but not before she handed me a beautiful dress she brought up from New Orleans. I asked why she had it and she just shrugged and said she always packed one with her. Alright, sure, everyone does that.

I looked below out the window when I felt that the plane was circling and I saw Caleb's house. It was like a palace, it was humungous. I guess when you own three states, soon to be five and you're over two thousand years old, this house was probably made personally for him. I saw the beach which looked to be a ten minute walk from the back of his house, or the front of the house. A long walkway led down to stairs that took you down the cliff to the beach.

The house on the other hand was just unbelievable. We circled it and eventually we flew a bit away as we lowered and I noticed about a twenty minute walk from his palace was a hanger. Jesus Shepherd of Judea, he knew how to live large. I was always uneasy about landing and taking off, so I gripped the arm rests and waited till we landed for me to look out the window or even move.

The captain peeked into the cabin. "We're all safe and landed Miss Stackhouse," he smirked at me. He was really quite attractive. He was probably in his forties, with greying hair and big hazel eyes. I smiled nervously and unbuckled my seat belt. I put a hand to Eric's coffin. "They'll take care of it, here," he opened the door and I went through it to go down the stairs.

"I'm surprised, Miss Stackhouse," the captain, Jim, I think he said his name was, said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to be hanging with vampires," he said, giving me a smile. I don't think he was prejudice against vampires, because he worked for one, he was just genuinely confused and concerned for my well being, which was nice.

"Yeah," I said slowly, watching very astute men race into the airplane to remove the coffins. I nervously kept my eyes on their movements as they lowered Eric's coffin.

"If you don't mind me asking," Captain Jim continued. From what I could see in his head, I would mind what he was asking. "But, Mr. Northman was very adamant about your well being. Are you dating him? If that's even what vampires do." He chuckled at the thought.

I stood there with my mouth open trying to think of a way to respond. "He's my husband," I gave him my crazy Sookie smile. He paled, his eyes widened – I knew he was hitting on me. I saw his dirty thoughts. I figured, since we have to keep up appearances, why not start with the pilot? "Excuse me, I should be following his coffin. He does hate to be alone during the day. Toodles," I skipped away with the weres close on my heels. I think they were going to stick with our agreement once we settled in, which was fine with me. I was a bit nervous.

"Are you Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" I whipped around, from where we were standing by our three coffins. There was an awkward looking man with mousey hair and a flamboyant air to him. He was rather cute, with his dark rimmed glasses and skinny frame.

"Hi! Yes, I sure am," I held out my hand and he shook it pleasantly, a nice smile of perfect teeth shining my way.

"I'm Dylan, I'll be you're escort throughout your stay. I hope you don't mind that I see some ID," he said.

"Oh," I rifled through my bag and produced my wallet, showing him my driver's licence.

"Excellent!" he relaxed his shoulders. "Caleb has told me all about you." I was surprised he called the king that. I saw from his mind that he was his sort of assistant, as well as his main daytime guy. He was currently in charge of pretty much all the humans and he was just thirty-one. From what I could tell, Caleb treated Dylan very well, which was nice to hear.

"Really? I don't know all that much about him except that this place is gorgeous." It wasn't a good example since we were in a plane hangar along with several other private jets.

Dylan laughed loudly. "Just wait till you see outside!" he waved us to follow him and we were outside where a van was waiting. "The walk is far too tedious with three coffins. Hop on in," he said with a sort of valley-girl accent despite him being a man and not really looking like he grew up in California.

I sat in the passenger seat as I watched him get behind the wheel. "You know," he said, once the coffins were all loaded up in back. I made sure that Eric's wasn't switched up or anything. I didn't care about the two goons. "You're practically our honoured guests. Caleb is more concerned for your welfare than that of his soon-to-be bride."

That was a bit surprising. "Really? Why?"

"Well," Dylan said, and I saw a flash in his mind of a young girl. I didn't know who that was, but I got so many erratic thoughts from people that it didn't mean much. "I'm not all that sure. He hasn't told me. I am all up to date however, about your abilities, Miss Stackhouse."

"Please call me, Sookie," I insisted.

"Sure. Caleb has instructed me that the examination process won't begin until tomorrow, today is supposed to be your day to settle." That was very nice of him, considering I was hired help.

"That's great! Do you think we could go to the beach?" I asked excited.

"We have an indoor and outdoor pool as well, if you'd like," Dylan said slowly. "No one really goes down to the beach."

"Really? Why not?" I was really inquisitive. This was all so new. The weather was perfect, a lovely breeze was blowing from the ocean. We reached a roundabout driveway, and he pulled up straight to the house, where waiting guards, all of whom were supes, burst into action to unload the coffins.

Dylan frowned. "Caleb's not too fond of the idea. He doesn't want anyone to be carried away with the tide," he said. I got another curious flash from his mind. He was quite the broadcaster, like Amelia. "But, we can go, as long as you have these two strapping body guards at your side," Dylan winked at them, a cheesy smile on his face.

Mick and Ian shifted uncomfortably on their feet. I smiled at Dylan.

"Would you like to eat lunch first? We have quite the array of fruit. Summer's the best," he said.

"Sure," I beamed. We walked into the house and it immediately reminded me of the house Rhett and Scarlett had in _Gone with the Wind_. I beamed, immediately loving this place. The only difference were the multitude of windows and the lighter colour, design and furniture scheme, but otherwise the likeness was uncanny. "This place is beautiful."

"I know," Dylan said excitedly as if he were just seeing it for the first time. "I want someone to sweep me off my feet as if I were Scarlett!" he said dramatically, putting his hand to his heart. I laughed, remembering Eric carrying me up a staircase at Russell's in Mississippi a year and a half ago. Although, the moment wasn't all that romantic, I appreciated it just the same.

"So, one of the guys in the coffins is yours," Dylan asked leading us down a hall to a set of elevators. Hmm, yeah this place must have had about three floors at least.

I liked that he said Eric was mine, even though, technically, right now, he wasn't. "Yep," I said, tapping the coffin that was being directed by a disgruntled looking werecoyote. I had differentiated Eric's from the others despite them being very similar.

"What's he like? I've only heard about Eric Northman. Apparently he's gorgeous," Dylan winked as we all got into the elevator, which was surprisingly roomy.

"He is very good looking," I agreed, my hand resting on his coffin. "He is like Caleb I guess," I shrugged, not really wanting to get into all of Eric's quirks and personalities.

"Well, he is a king," Dylan commented, absentminded. We got off the elevator on the third floor, but apparently there was a fourth as well. For a vampire, he made sure his house was littered with windows. I saw a couple humans giggling down the hall. "Mindy, Tom, get to work!" Dylan snapped at them before returning back to his pleasant self as Mindy and Tom hurried off, I heard the distinct sound of feet stumbling down some stairs. "They're so loud," Dylan sighed.

We took a right and walked down the hall before taking another right, the sun streaming into the halls making it bright and friendly looking and not at all like a vampire king's castle on a cliff.

This place was like a maze, I had no idea how I was going to manoeuvre my way through it. Finally after taking a final left turn, we reached a door.

"This is one of our suites," Dylan said excitedly whipping out a key and unlocking the door, he handed it and a spare to me as we entered the room.

There was a gorgeous sitting area, and a window that reached from the floor to the ceiling, from wall to wall, giving a spectacular view of the green grass, the cliff, the beach and the endless ocean. I raced to it squealing with joy, practically pressing my nose to the glass.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

"I know," Dylan beamed, proudly. I think I saw Tom and Mindy kissing on the patio below, near the pool which looked so inviting with a few humans lounging and swimming about. This place was like a resort not a king's home!

"Who are all these humans?" I asked surprised.

"Employees, guests from other kings and queens retinue, there are a lot of people here this week," Dylan said.

"Eric didn't bring anyone," I said confused.

"Well, he must not be too attached to anyone else. A lot of kings and queens like large entourages," Dylan shrugged. I guess Eric wasn't king long enough to get that cocky, which was amazing when you think about it considering his ego. "So get changed into that swimsuit and then we'll head down to the beach. Put the coffin in the room," he instructed the were. They rolled the coffin through large double doors and I followed them in. Um. Right. Eric and I were pretending to be together, therefore we had to share a room. We'd discuss that later. Mick put my bag on the bed and rifled through it, while Dylan excused himself to get changed as well and he said he'd be at my door in a half hour.

"Where are you guys staying?" I asked Mick and Ian. They frowned in unison, glancing at one another.

"The little man said we were across the hall," Ian said stiffly.

"Cool. Get your trunks on and let's go swimming," I said, pulling out my bikini.

They looked at one another again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I've never been in the ocean have you?"

"We're from South Carolina," Mick said.

"Well, then, let's meet the Pacific!" I skipped into the washroom off the bedroom. I glanced at the four-poster king sized bed, dauntingly. I shook my head and got changed. I went through my bag and pulled out a loose dress and some flip flops to take down with me. I rolled a towel under my arm and in no time Dylan was escorting me and the two weres down to the beach.

We took the stairs instead of the elevator and I noted to myself that there was no way I'd ever understand the layout of this mansion. I was actually really surprised at the amount of humans loitering around the house. I remembered what Eric had said about Caleb owning sex clubs. Oh God, I hoped there weren't big orgy gatherings. I'd done it once, and thank you, not again. I blocked off all the humans thoughts and realized a lot of them were fangbangers, but also loyal employees. This was surreal.

While everyone lounged about the pool, we were the only ones heading down to the beach. It was about three in the afternoon after we had gotten settled in. I was so excited to get into the water, I spread out my towel and whipped off my dress to stand in my white navy blue bikini. I looked eagerly at the water waiting for the three boys to hurry up.

I began wandering toward the water, impatient. I dipped my toe in and squealed at the coolness. It was breezy but the sun was definitely making it a hot day.

"Come on!" I shouted to them, walking in, up to my ankles. I began making big splashes to get the rest of my body wet to make it a bit easier to deal with the temperature. Eventually I was up to my belly button before I turned around to see my reluctant were bodyguards. If they were frightened with a bit of cold water, how would they be any good at protecting me? I eventually took the plunge and submerged myself.

I came out beaming at them. Dylan looked as if he'd just be tanning on the beach. That was fine, but I'd rather not swim completely alone. I stroked over to the two scared weres up to their knees into the ocean. I stood up and splashed them as much as I could. They flinched from the water. I seriously had some fussy guards. I laughed and chased them splashing away until they got fed up and dunked themselves. Ian stood and started splashing me, but Mick was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic a bit when I felt to large hands clamp around my ankles. I screamed and suddenly I felt a head between my legs and I was lifted into the air, sitting on Mick's shoulders. Wow he was taller than I thought. He brought me deeper into the water until he was up to his shoulders. I had a better advantage and began splashing Ian who joined us.

We played in the water for hours. We would rest on the beach for a bit and eat, for Dylan had brought a picnic basket full of the fruit he promised, and then we'd head back into the water. Dylan joined us for a little bit but he didn't want to get his hair wet because it would make it feel 'straw-like'. Needless to say, we dunked him.

For three men I didn't know very well, we sure did bond that afternoon. Ian and I were trying to see who could find the nicer shells underwater until Mick, who was relaxing on the beach with Dylan told us we should go inside soon. I looked up to see the sun setting down the beach.

"It's so pretty! Let's stay here!" I said running out of the water and plopping on the towel.

Mick looked uneasy. "Mr. Northman might not like it."

I rolled my eyes and lay on my back, catching my breath. I was exhausted and starving, there were a few grapes left and I popped them into my mouth.

"Dinner's probably ready," Dylan agreed easing himself up. "The sun will be down in like ten minutes and by the time we get back to our rooms the vampires will be up. There's a ball tonight." Right, I should get ready for that.

"What times the ball?" I asked, as we all gathered up our things.

"It doesn't start until midnight, so maybe if you can take a nap you should, it'll go on until like just before dawn," Dylan said. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," I yawned. I was ready for bed and it was only eight-forty-five. We walked up the stairs feeling our energy seep away the further away we got from the ocean. We stopped on the stone path to the house to watch the sunset – it was the most beautiful view ever, looking over the cliff past the beach and across the water. We headed back to the house and as we made our way to the stairs Ian's phone went off. Dylan separated from us.

"We're on our way," Ian said into the phone.

"Mr. Northman," he explained.

I nodded already deducing that. We reached my room and I went to pull out the key from the pocket in my dress slung over my arm but realized it must have fallen into the sun. Uh oh. I knocked smiling sheepishly at Ian and Mick.

Eric opened it and checked out my appearance.

"I lost my key in the sand," I said, he stepped aside and I walked in.

"You're off for the night," Eric said dismissing my two guards.

"Bye Ian! Bye Mick!" I cried as Eric shut the door in their faces. I was still wet and I let my dress onto the back of the couch and towelled myself off a bit more hastily. Eric was leaning against the wall and watching me. "Don't be a creep," I warned him as I saw the hungry look in his eye. "I have to talk to you about that, actually," I said, heading to the bedroom, grabbing the beach dress along the way.

"About what?" he followed me.

"Wait till I get dressed," I said closing the bedroom door on his face much like he did to Ian and Mick. I stripped off my wet swimsuit and hung it up to dry against the tub, I pulled on the dress and went out to talk to Eric. It would have to be fairly short because I still had to get ready. I opened the door and he waited for me on the plush white sofa. I sat down beside him, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you have fun?"

I smiled. "I love it here." I was feeling so happy, more than I had in months. It felt right. And I couldn't deny that a lot of it had to do with knowing I would be seeing Eric after every day in the sun, he'd be here to come back to. I liked that, despite our current fork in the road.

His eyes were roaming my body, like they had when I was wearing my bikini. I should have put a bra and underwear on underneath. Or subconsciously I wanted him to keep looking.

"I've been thinking about us being here," I said. "First of all, the room sharing."

"Yes," he hedged.

"Well, what are you going to do? Are the windows light-proof?"

"Yes they are. I will sleep in the coffin," he said. That was hardly fair since it was so cramped in the wooden box, but it worked out that way the best. I nodded slowly, biting my lower lip. That was agreeable. It wasn't like I imagined we'd be sharing a bed. That would just be odd.

"Okay, second," I said. "I think maybe I should have your blood." I made sure I held his gaze when I said it, knowing that's what Eric liked. I saw the flicker of surprise in his eyes, before they darkened into lust.

"Do you?" he asked huskily. My breathing hitched, and I felt my lower regions buzz at his proximity inching closer. He was predator, closing in on his prey. Except I would do the biting.

"Or," I said, my voice breaking. "You could just have mine. I don't know. It seems unsafe for me...and you, if we head out there with no trace of the other on the other."

Eric froze, his nose and mouth right at my temple and he breathed in. "You broke the bond," he said, slowly, his hand, suddenly found its way on my bare knee, gently kneading it.

"Yeah well, it'll only be this once," I said. He pulled himself away as soon as I had said it and looked to be more composed. "I mean, it just has to last the next few days, right?"

I could feel the heat as we held each other's gaze, trying to determine the other's next move. "Just this once."

"Yes," I gulped, feeling unsure and nervous as hell.

"Very well. We'll do this quickly so you can get ready," he said. Okay, how would we do this? He scooted down the sofa and was much in the same position as a moment ago. His mouth at my hair, he kissed my temple and then my ear. I shivered, feeling lust shoot right through me, without the bond, however, I could only feel _my_ raw passion for him, my body aching with want. His mouth went to my jaw, kissing, a hint of tongue, until he found my neck. I was still, as he brought his mouth to the spot where my shoulder and neck met. He kissed it before pulling away. I almost let out a moan of protestation of his absence when he brought his wrist to his mouth and tore at the flesh, bringing his bleeding arm to my mouth. I held on and put my lips against it, tasting his blood for the first time in a while. I groaned and latched on, gulping down his delicious, sweet taste.

Eric let out a long moan before going back to the spot on my neck he favoured and bit down. I gasped more blood down my throat and he suckled, his other hand tangled in my hair, he pressed himself against my hip, his leg pushing against my thighs, he held me close, both of us making noises of pleasure as we fed off one another. My arousal was reaching a painful peak and if it were any other situation I would straddle him and beg him to take me. I let the orgasm come and I groaned, shaking. I felt Eric sigh as he released in his pants. I pulled his wrist away, with as much strength as I could and Eric did the same, his tongue now licking my wound lazily, his body relaxed against me. I shivered at the aftershocks. I missed this. I missed him.

That was unexpected, and yet...not. When I was sure the wound was closed, reality came crashing back and I stood up, unsteady on my feet.

"I have to get ready," I murmured and dashed into the room to hide my red, flustered face.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long vacation.

**Isn't that green button that says REVIEW CHAPTER so pretty? I think so.... *hint*hint*nudge*nudge*wink*wink***


	36. It's Strange to Find Such Lights

**AN: I'm like twenty five reviews from 1000! Pretty please, reviewers, with sprinkles and cherries and chocolate sauce on top? I'm so close it's exciting! **

**I really like when I have a general plan of a chapter and then it branches off in a way I hadn't thought of. This was what this chapter was mostly like. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and stay tuned!**

**P.S: Check out my livejournal (link in my profile) and Gone with the Wind and The Southern Vampire Mysteries -- it was featured on Loving True Blood in Dallas. :D**

**For updates on this story, sneak peeks and such, follow me on twitter: greenlemonsFF**

Chapter 36: It's Strange to Find Such Lights

I was all ready to go. I had acquired quite the tan this afternoon and it glowed against my white dress. I gave myself one more look in the mirror admiring my new outfit. The dress had a pleated shoulder on the left side and dipped down to show some of my cleavage. It had a scalloped hem right in the middle, and stopped about mid-thigh. It was probably a little bit slutty, but it was nice an on major sale. I would be classy on the other nights. I had black pumps that I slipped on and had my hair pinned up in loose curls. I smiled, I had gone for slightly heavier eye make-up and I looked good.

I was nervous and anxious for Eric to see me, especially since he saw me when I was wet, sandy and smelly a couple hours ago.

God, I forgot what it felt like to have vampire blood – _Eric's_ blood – in my veins. I had energy, my hair looked lighter and my skin had more of a glow than an afternoon tan. My body hadn't felt this alive in a long while. It was familiar, odd, welcoming and scary.

I think it was safe to admit that I still wanted Eric. After that episode on the couch, there was no more denying it. He admitted to wanting me, but I wasn't so sure how much that was worth. I really had to talk to him about it and if we were going to move forward at all I couldn't hold it off for much longer.

I shyly, exited the bedroom. Eric stood in the center, his eyes already on the door. Gosh, he was as beautiful as ever in his black suit and bowtie – I'd never seen him in one and it was adorable. He had five of his other vampire guard standing there looking around, specifically out the window in case there was some assassination attempt or something I didn't know as possibilities. It was one thing to feel self-conscious in front of Eric – it was a whole other ball game when there were five hungry male vampires, whose fangs all were out at the sight of me.

Eric was now attuned to my emotions again. He caught my shyness and immediately growled at them all, before flitting to my side in an instant. I bit my lower lip, keeping my eyes downward.

"Hi," I said. Wow, this was like the first date or something. Where it was all awkward and new territory and I didn't know what to do or say.

He was confident enough to kiss my head. "You are stunning," he breathed. Eric Northman, the charmer.

"Thank you," I said, glancing at all the vampires who seemed to be avoiding staring at me now. Eric snaked an arm around my waist, and pulled me close to his side. This is where we played the part. I reached out and straightened his bowtie. I looked in his eye and he gave me a heated look. I got into his head. He was imagining roaring at his guard to get lost before he'd throw me on the couch and enter me at a speed and strength that had me screaming at him to go deeper, harder. He'd pound into me, telling me how much he loved me, until I couldn't speak anymore and I'd come so hard I'd pass out, before he'd rouse me and we'd exchange blood.

I gasped as I got back into my own head. Eric could hear my beating heart and probably smell my arousal after that graphic visual. His eyes sparked in curiosity, probably determining whether I just read his mind. I shook my head and smiled at him weakly.

"Shall we go?" I asked him, putting on my poker face.

He gave me a serious look that suggested I wasn't getting away with it that easily before he nodded. His hand gripped my waist. "Before we go. This party might be a bit much. Certain areas in this house will hold _certain_ activities."

"An orgy?"

"Of sorts," Eric said. "I will be just as honourable as the night after Dallas."

I remembered him coming onto me, on the roof of his corvette. "Do you have pink spandex under that suit?" I asked him.

I saw his guards stiffen, looking alarmed. Eric threw his head back and laughed loudly, making me smile grandly at hearing the sound. We exited the room and into the halls where we saw many other people further down getting ready to head to the party, wherever that was. I hadn't gotten a tour of the house, so I just followed Eric, who seemed to know where he was going.

"Have you been here before?" I asked him.

"Once, briefly."

"It's like a maze," I said. We were at the stairs and Eric held out his arm and I took it while we descended.

"He no doubt did that on purpose. Escape would be fruitless," Eric flashed me his teeth, but I didn't find that too funny. It was actually real freaky. We were on the second floor and he led me down the hall to our right and then we were in the foyer that was about two times the size of Eric's back in Shreveport. We were going to go down the _Gone with the Wind_ stairs and I gripped his arm tighter.

The entrance was very happening. There were large groups of vampires and humans gathered around. Was this where the main party was situated? There were guards _everywhere_: vampire ones and were ones, all guarding the many different royals and guests. I saw massive double doors lead into a hall just off the foyer, where music and laughter and _moaning_ were occurring. Oh God.

Before we went down the stairs I halted. Eric looked at me curiously. "Do I have to participate?" I whispered.

Eric's brows furrowed. "Absolutely not."

"Do you?" I pursed my lips.

He hesitated for a second before, staring at me intensely. "I won't." Maybe I imagined the hesitation because he didn't look unsure.

I relaxed a smidgeon. "Okay, good," I sighed and we went down the stairs. I had fantasies of Eric taking me up them in his arms once again. I grimaced, trying to regain focus. "We have to talk, later," I said.

"Anything you want, my darling," he lifted me the last few steps and settled me on the ground. I held onto his arm and we advanced toward a group.

It was a group of strictly males and one female. There were two male vampires and three humans, the female was vampire. The men were all riveted by the female's story. She was tall (had to be about six feet), blond and was very skinny. If she were human, she'd probably have an eating disorder. She had wide brown eyes, prominent features and was beautiful.

"Eric Northman!" she cried at the sight of him, the men parted to allow Eric and me to settle in. Her eyes narrowed in on me and I wondered if she even liked women at all because her gaze was practically screaming at me to get lost, or maybe I heard it? "Did you get my gift I sent you two days ago?"

Two days ago when he came to my house? "It was very kind, but unnecessary."

"She's my best human. As king, you should have a pet," her voice was sort of nasally. But wait. I dug my nails into his arm, not bothering to look up at him. I plastered my crazy Sookie smile. She sent him a _human_. So he could drink her blood and fuck her? And he accepted? I was gritting my teeth so hard, I thought they would crack under the pressure. "She's quite exotic, she can do _many_ things with her body."

"Your highness, this is my wife, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Mila, Queen of British Columbia and Yukon, she is from Scandinavia, like me..."

I hated that I had to curtsy for her. "How-de-do," I spoke.

Mila laughed. "I only heard rumours Eric. Some of them included the two of you parting. She's from the South? I've only heard jokes about the people from down there," she said.

"The rumours were incorrect. Sookie is mine," Eric said firmly, pulling my arm from his and wrapping it around my waist, and I was flush against him. I didn't want to be. Not after that 'exotic' bestest human ever did a number on him.

"Well," she sighed. "Caleb has certainly spoken of her, in fact, I've heard quite a bit. You're a telepath, are you not?"

Just to continue with my Southern charm, "Yes'm," I beamed, laying it on thick.

Her nose twitched as if she smelt the air, and didn't care for it. "Well, I'm sure you're proud Eric."

"Immensely," he responded.

"I'd love to talk more with you, but Caleb and I will be welcoming everyone soon enough. I'll see you later tonight, Eric?"

"You will," they bowed to one another and the five men, disgruntled and alienated, bowed too, although she ignored them.

The group we had assembled in dispersed and I stepped away from Eric. Just when I believed we were making progress...

"I did not take that human she sent me," he said in my ear, his thumb and forefinger locked around my arm, breaking my invisible shield I had just put up around me.

"Am I supposed to believe you? After months of fucking God knows what in Vegas?" I hissed. I pulled my arm out of his hand.

He brought his eyes to mine and I wanted to pull away, but that would make a scene and that would _not_ be good. "I did not, Sookie," he said.

"What? Fuck the human gift? Or fuck randoms every chance you got?"

"We will discuss this in detail later," he said kissing my forehead. I grimaced. "I did not touch the _gift_," he spit out the last word. "I went to see you instead."

There wasn't much else I could do but be led into the hall. The fact that Caleb had a gigantic room, seemingly, just for parties was astounding. I wondered how many he actually got to host. The room had a large dance floor in the center that was surrounded by couches and armchairs and small coffee tables, for sitting areas. _Or_ perfect for orgies, I supposed, because there was a woman riding a man just at my elbow. I jumped when I saw how close I was to them. It was crowded and I could hear a lot of moaning as well as see dancing and laughing and chattering. This was the weirdest thing ever.

I tried to hide the look of disgust from my face. I couldn't help but inch closer to Eric, because a lot of these people looked really gross as well. There was an interruption of the music and everyone stopped what they were doing to see Caleb and Mila standing on a little platform where a DJ was arranging the music.

"We would like to welcome you to our wedding celebration! We hope you enjoy your stay, and make yourselves at home," Caleb's deep, commanding voice echoed across the hall. I held onto Eric's arm tightly, his voice inducing chills down my spine.

"Remember to have fun and to share. Don't be greedy, especially to us, since it's _our_ gathering," Mila crowed. They stepped down from the platform and the music resumed.

"Well that was the weirdest welcome, I ever heard," I muttered.

"Will you dance with me?" Eric asked.

"I'd rather not, thanks," I said snippily.

I couldn't hear very well, but he swore, and turned me around so I was facing him, his hands on my waist. "Dear one," I shivered despite myself, "you are the most beautiful woman in this room. You are my wife and I wish to dance with you and no one else. Will you do me the honour?"

I might as well. I kept all the questions I had for him logged away until later. I stepped into his embrace and he threw us onto the dance floor. Eric could really dance, despite his frame, and I always loved to. I wasn't exactly used to this type of classical dancing, but I picked up on it quick, with Eric leading. I tried to push aside my bad humour, but it was weighing me down and I couldn't concentrate. Could I believe Eric? Or would he say that just to pacify me? He once said that he never lied to me, he just didn't tell me the whole truth. Sighing, I rested my head against his chest when a slow song came on, pulling our bodies flush against each other. I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Although, he was still with other women...

I felt him kiss my head, and hold me tight. I was just going to enjoy the moment. Who knew if we could make us work? This could be one of our last nice moments together and it was certainly nicer to remember than when he broke up with me in Vegas. I felt myself get sleepy after the long day of travelling and swimming and blood exchanging.

"Eric, would you dance with me?" a woman asked, it sounded like Mila. I closed my eyes and held him tighter. No, no, leave us alone.

"You can dance with my future queen, Eric and I'll take your Sookie," Caleb was there too. Eric pulled my arms away from him. They had been locked around him in a death grip, but it obviously escaped his notice for the amount of strength I had. He had his hands on my shoulders and leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'll take good care of her," Caleb said. I watched Eric begin his dance with Mila, while Caleb put his arms around me and spun us.

I looked at him and noticed he had a fair amount of stubble on his chin, he smiled at me, his eyes crinkling and his regular scowl disappeared and I saw the handsome man he was; his brown hair, messy and bright green eyes, twinkling down at me. I'd never seen anyone with a twinkle in their eye, but there he had it.

"You look beautiful, Sookie Stackhouse. Did you enjoy your day? Dylan updated me before the party."

"Yeah, it was really fun. You're beach is perfect," I smiled, remembering my day in the sun.

"Not many people swim in it," he said. "We have pools."

"'We?'" Did he refer to himself and his whole guard as 'we'?

He smiled. "I do not live alone, as you can see."

"Well the house is a dream. It reminds me of _Gone with the Wind_," I told him.

"Purposely, so," he said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him, pleased and surprised. "Do you like that movie?"

He shrugged. "Not particularly."

"Did you like the house?"

"I could care less what my house looked like. It wasn't built for me," he answered, spinning me around sharply, and dipping me. I laughed when he pulled me back into his arms.

"Who was it built for?"

"A girl," he said, his smile gone, and he looked as if he shouldn't have said anymore, so I didn't press the question again, curiously thinking over what this 'girl' meant to Caleb. Was it the same girl whose image flashed across Dylan's mind earlier today?

"It's really nice here," I said.

"California suits you," Caleb touched my tanned arm briefly. I felt a shiver, but tried to brush it off as the atmosphere.

"I don't see how anyone could _not _like it."

"There are some," he shook his head. "The ocean can have no appeal, neither the cliff, or the sunsets or sunrises, or the weather. Some like the wood, the cold and the rain."

"Well," I said. "I live in the woods. It's alright. It's all I know. But this beach, I think I could handle living here," I laughed.

"I only stay here because it is far more profitable and popular and in more need of politics than Oregon or Washington," he confessed. "Although, I have homes there, most of my time is spent here."

"What about a home in British Columbia since your queen lives there," I said.

"Definitely," he pulled me closer, his mouth to my ear, like Eric often did. I felt turned on, I couldn't deny it. It wasn't anything like Eric, but there was something. "Fairies are a gift," he whispered.

"Caleb," I heard Eric's voice. I turned in the King of California's arms to see him staring, warningly at my dancing partner. "May I have my woman back?"

Caleb's serious expression vanished and he grinned. "Without a doubt," he said. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "A _pleasure_, Sookie." I nodded, weakly.

Barely a moment to myself, I was held tight against Eric's chest. I tried to catch my breath. Without the bond, I could feel through the air, Eric's possessiveness.

"You are desired by many," he growled.

"It's the fairy blood," I said.

"Not for me," he put a hand under my chin to angle my face to his.

I searched his expression, seeing anger and lust. "Not even a little?"

He brought his lips down to mine, and unlike the chaste kiss earlier, he was going all out. My knees buckled, and he held me up, as his mouth moved against mine, sweetly, but also with a promise. My hands snaked up his chest and to his neck. Good thing I was wearing heels, because then he might have found an excuse to lift me. His skin was so smooth, and his lips were surprisingly soft. I opened my mouth invitingly and his tongue slipped in, massaging mine in the way only Eric could do. I moaned, and we pulled each other closer. His one hand at my upper back, rubbing it gently, his other, dangerously close to my ass. Our mouths knew how to work with each other, and we moved in a rhythm that probably would need years of practice, our tongues battling with one another. He groaned and his erection pressed into my stomach, hard and growing by the second it seemed. I knew the size of his length and if it got any bigger than I wouldn't be able to handle it. I shimmied against it and I heard the primal noise at the back of his throat.

If we didn't stop soon we'd be one of those gross couples in the corner doing who knows what. I pulled away from his lips, but he refused to let me away from his body, so he pressed himself into me more while I sucked in air.

While apart for about two seconds, Dylan popped up right beside us. Eric immediately showed his fangs to Dylan who looked really unfazed. "Ooh, so this is your man! He's even prettier than what people say. Listen, Sookie, tomorrow, we'll start the interviewing process around three-thirty. Give all these humans some time to recuperate."

"Sure, thanks Dylan. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, in a strangled tone. Eric's arms still held me.

"Yep, have fun," he winked and darted into the crowd.

"Who's that?" Eric asked.

"My escort," I answered. I looked back at him and then caught out of the corner of my eye, three people having sex on one of the couches, completely naked. "Argh," I said turning my head away. "After they got all dressed up too."

I felt Eric shake with mirth. He pulled me into a hug and I let him, remembering our just shared kiss. "We should return to the room," he said.

"Yeah." I hoped he knew I agreed to that so we could talk. Not for anything else. I wasn't so sure how long we'd attended the party, but it couldn't have been very long before we walked up the stairs with Eric's guard close on our heels. We were on the second floor and I peek down a seemingly private hallway that only had one door at the end, with two guards standing outside. "Is that Caleb's room?" I asked. It was weird that there were guards _not_ downstairs.

"Why would you like to know?" I looked at Eric and his gaze darkened.

"It's not like that," I said slowly. "I'm just curious, can't you tell?" I teased about the slight return of the bond, hoping he'd lighten up, and he did, a bit. We continued up the next set of stairs and were back on our floor, Eric led the way considering this place was impossible to memorize. I tried to remember the turns we took.

We got back to our room and the guards were set outside. The door closed and I immediately took off my heels, dropping in height.

"Are you allowed to leave? Shouldn't you be making the rounds tonight?" I asked him curiously.

"There are many more nights where I can meet old acquaintances," Eric shrugged. I nodded and walked over to the couch where we had exchanged blood hours ago and plopped down, exhausted.

"You're not going to return to the party after I fall asleep?" I asked him, stifling a yawn.

"Why would I?" he sat beside me, but kept a good space between us.

I thought about him and other women. That seemed to be reason enough for him. I lifted my feet onto the couch and tucked them under my bottom, facing him thoughtfully. He turned his head regarding me patiently. "You and other women," I started.

He kept our stare, not looking away. "They mean nothing."

I sighed. "That's great, Eric," I couldn't help the sarcasm. "But, that doesn't change the fact that you were with other women while we were apart. I don't like that. And...it makes me wonder if you had any while we were together."

Eric snarled. "I did not." His eyes widened and his fangs out. I didn't cower from them. I levelled with him.

"Okay, I believe you," I said hesitantly. "But, if we think this is going to work, I can't have you traipsing along with this girl and that girl just because you have a new status as king or something. If that's an issue than..." I trailed off.

"There will be moments," he stated, his intense look never wavering. "Where I will be offered, but it's no different than when I was sheriff."

"And you'll refuse?"

"I only want you, Sookie."

"Will you refuse?" I repeated, hating that he was dodging the question.

"Yes." I felt relief, but I did not feel better. "And you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you want to be with Caleb?" he asked. I frowned, leaning against the back with my arm stretched across, touching Eric's hair. I played with it, missing it, strongly.

"Is there a double standard? I know we are still pledged, and that won't change. However, I don't know if I'm ready or if I ever will be to give you more of my blood. I don't know if I want to renew the blood bond, so what if you need blood?" I asked him slowly.

"Meaning..."

I sighed. "If you have other women's blood, would that entail sex? Therefore, would I not have a right to _be_ with Caleb?"

I watched his hands fist his pants, and he looked ready to explode. "I would not be able to handle that."

"Then that's not fair," I said.

Eric growled, and I tried to keep my temper in control. "Do you want to be with Caleb?" he repeated.

"I want to try being with you again," I clarified. "But if it doesn't work Eric, we have to make some ground rules. This whole, you can feed and fuck, where I have to become an old spinster is not going to run with me, okay?"

Eric's jaw tightened. "We will discuss that issue if it arises."

My shoulders slumped. "That's fair enough," I agreed. "But, if we get back together, Eric. I want to be your equal. We were working at that before Vegas and I want it to continue. I don't want to be some girl who sits at home and waits for her king to return to her. I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to give up my job -"

"Will you give up your home?" he interrupted. And what a weird thing to interrupt me about.

"What?" I asked him, perplexed.

"Would you," he corrected, "give up your home and live with me?"

I smiled slightly. "And play house?" I teased.

"I don't know what that means," Eric said, giving me a blank look.

I laughed slightly. "It just means, be husband and wife – I don't know. 'Play house', it's something humans say when things get serious and they try to make a joke out of it," I said, making up a meaning that fit for him and I. It really could be said in any way.

Eric looked thoughtful. "Would this mean marrying you through human laws?"

I balked, truly floored by his question. "I didn't say that!" I squeaked.

Eric frowned. "Why are you panicking?"

"I'm not!" I protested, but boy, was I. He could feel what I was feeling, I reminded myself. "I mean, that shouldn't be something we should be talking about right now."

"Why not?" Eric asked. He caught me. He was reading me like I was an open book and I bet I was to him. He scooted closer to me, and I felt my arm drop away from his hair, bringing it close to me. He was suddenly leaning, and I was falling until my back was on the couch and he manoeuvred himself over me. "Would you like to marry me Sookie?"

"Stop," I said. He grinned.

"I've got you," he said.

"You do not," I exhaled noisily. He brought his mouth to my neck and breathed in, smelling me, like he was a cat. I was reminded of him doing this to me when I had admitted to him what we had done while he had amnesia and we were sitting in my temporary apartment. At that time we were interrupted by Mickey who knocked Eric out, but we had been close, just like now. "I'm not ready. I don't know about us yet, Eric."

He sat up, bringing me with him, pulling me on his lap, my dress hiking up. It was already short, so it was dangerously close to revealing my bottom.

"Soon," he said, reassured. He had that same look he got whenever he'd predict our future before we were together.

Inevitability.

**The pretty green review button practically glows? Doesn't it? Check it out - click it, you'll see what I mean ;)**


	37. In Such Endless Night

**AN: This chapter isn't much. It moves things along though. **

**Nevertheless I HAVE THE MOST AWESOMEST READERS EVER! I can't thank you enough! I'm past 1000 reviews and happier than ever!! THANKS SO MUCH! **

Chapter 37: In Such Endless Night

"I have more questions," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course you do," he said. I wiggled in his lap, trying to get off. He let me, although he playfully told me my manoeuvring wasn't getting the reaction from him that I intended. I blushed and sat back down on the couch.

"Where's Alina?" I asked. I was planning on leading this question into another one.

Eric leaned back into the cushions. "She's my second – she's running the states for the most part...I'll have to call her later for an update."

"Is that what a second does? Run things for the...first?" I asked confused. I really had no idea how this hierarchy for vampires really worked.

"That's what Alina does. I've been distracted, I have no patience for trivial issues at the moment," he reached out and grabbed my hand, starting to trace soothing circles into my palm.

"But, you're king," I said softly. "I don't see you sitting by and letting someone else do your work for you. That's not the Eric I know," I said.

He looked up from my hand, catching my eye. "It's been difficult to focus when all I think about is you."

"Me?"

"Us," he kissed my knuckles. "That's what I did for three months."

I breathed in shakily. "You...made Alina do all the work while you sat around? Yet, you had time to...be with other girls?"

"I was with other girls," he admitted. "We've established this."

It still cut to my heart. "Yeah. I don't want to know the specifics – it makes me sick to my stomach to think about it," I said. "But, was it like...every night? Did you just, like, break-up with me and then run off to have something new?" I hated asking that question. As much as I needed to know, I didn't want to know. I wish I could be one of those girls who just sits back and accepts that he was with others. I couldn't. It wasn't in my blood.

Eric's gaze was stern. "I didn't go looking for women, Sookie. I felt your absence too strongly to even think about who I was with. I imagined you were them every time."

I made a face. "That's disgusting."

"_They_ were disgusting. They weren't you – that's all I wanted."

"Yet, you stayed away from me?" I shook my head. "I keep getting distracted. Every time I'm about to ask you something, I think of another question or you come up with an answer that makes me pause and think..." I was beginning to feel frustrated. I was too tired to think clearly. I wanted to get dressed out of these clothes and crawl into bed.

"Take your time."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll list it off and you answer as minimally as possible unless I want you to elaborate. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you have sex with Alina?"

"No." I was surprised by this. But I tried not to let that show.

"Did you have sex with more than five women?" I figured that was a safe number to ask about.

"No." Again, this surprised me, in my mind, I imagined a line-up of women he let ride him before calling out the next one. That was a vulgar visual that I never wanted to consider again.

"Did you have their blood?"

"I had more blood than I had sex."

"Is it still five and under?"

"Yes."

"You're not just confusing me – it wasn't like just five _women_ but many times?"

"It was under five times," he clarified, he hesitated for a second, and then said: "And one man."

That sunk in for about a second and I made a decision. "Alright," I said, getting ready to get up, deciding I've had enough information for one night.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking befuddled.

"Bed. I'm done. Night."

"No," he pulled me back onto the couch. "We're finishing this. No running. No waiting. Let's do this."

I sighed. He was right. I tried to gather up my thoughts realizing I needed to confirm a few things before anything else.

"To simplify, you broke up with me because you wanted me to stop doubting our future, you wanted me to come to you and tell you that this," I gestured to the two of us, "was happening."

"I wanted you to stop running."

I bit my tongue. "You broke up with me because I was unsure?"

"Yes."

I hit him as hard as I could on the chest. "That is so high-handed!"

His eyes flashed at my anger. "Sookie, you doubted us all the time. I could feel it. You were reluctant to believe that your love for me and mine for you was real. In some ways, I'm glad the bond is gone."

I stilled. "You're glad?"

"Yes. Now you must realize that we are right."

I gaped at him, catching flies.

"You kept the bullet."

"Yeah...and..."

"You kept it, and you didn't know why. But you _did_ know, you just wouldn't admit it. You loved me even back then."

"You are an arrogant son of a bitch." I was swearing because I couldn't find any eloquent speech that could summarize his tactics.

"It's wasn't the bond, Sookie. It was more. It is more."

"I'm going to grow old and die," I said frankly. "What happens then? When I'm all grey and wrinkly and slow and depleting? See, I don't think you've thought a lot about this either."

Eric's jaw tightened and his expression hardened. "You could become vampire."

"I won't," I said firmly. "You know that. I've talked to you. I'm human. Plus, I've seen how you are with Alina and Pam. The attraction goes away once you're immortal. Why would I set myself up for many lifetimes with you when it's going to fade anyway? Plus, eventually, I want to die. Living forever has no appeal to me."

He looked away, exasperated, frustrated. It was disconcerting to see. I hoped he had the answers. I really did. Finally he exhaled and said, "There are other ways."

"There are?" I asked sceptically.

"You're part fairy."

"So?"

"Do we know the ramifications?"

"I think Niall would have mentioned to me that I had an extra hundred years under my belt."

Eric frowned. "Maybe not. He's always been vague."

"Like you?" I scoffed.

"Yes, I suppose, although I do not enjoy being likened to a fairy."

"I'm a fairy and you always say we're alike," I said.

Eric smirked. "You have the privilege of being unique, the perfect blend of human and otherness."

I lightened. We were still at a crossroads. We still had made no real progress. The talking was good, but it didn't help us move forward into a relationship. It was pushing us further apart. "We don't have all the answers," I uttered softly. I gave him a weak smile. "I need sleep."

Eric put a hand to the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't as fevered as earlier in the hall. It was gentle, careful. I kissed him back for a little while before we separated in sync.

"Goodnight, dear one," he said, kissing my forehead. See, when he acts all sweet like that, it confuses the crap outta me.

"Night," I said, finally getting up. When I was alone in the room, I realized eventually Eric would have to crawl into the coffin. I eyed the box and rounded it to enter the washroom. I spent a decent amount of time wiping off all the makeup and letting my hair down. I stripped off my dress and got into my stretchy shorts and a loose tank to sleep in. It was rather cold. I could feel the air conditioning blasting into the room. I wondered if there was a way to fix that but was too tired. For once I flopped on my bed, I literally had about ten seconds of serious thinking before I couldn't recall a thing.

I woke up the next morning far earlier than I ever intended. It was eleven in the morning. I stretched out in the large bed by myself and looked over at the firmly shut coffin. I felt a twinge of guilt but we were not ready to share a bed again.

I crawled across it and then set my feet on the floor to attend to my human needs. I got dressed into the regular jean shorts and a white tank with light pink flowers on it. I ran a brush through my hair and then pulled it into a ponytail. I didn't want to sit around in the room all day so I left. I looked out into the morning through the gigantic window and beamed. It was so beautiful. I found a key waiting on the coffee table with a note from Eric:

_For the one you lost._

I completely forgot about that and snatched it up, shoving it into my pocket. I pulled open the door to the hall to see Mick and Ian guarding along with two other weres I hadn't met before.

"Hey guys," I said, feeling friendlier to them after our day in the ocean.

"Did you have a nice evening, Sookie?" Mick asked me brightly.

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, it was fine. A little overwhelming," I said. "So are you going to follow me? Or can we pretend that I'm wandering off on my own." I looked down the hall and saw several other guards standing outside rooms.

"If that's what you want," Ian said.

"No, it's fine, let's find some breakfast," I said. I tried to remember the way Eric lead us last night. We took a few wrong turns before eventually we found a very hung-over human who pointed us in the right direction. We went down a staircase I was unfamiliar with. It didn't lead down the front foyer but instead we found ourselves in a cramped hall. We wandered off and ran into a human maid who took it upon herself to lead us to where the breakfast buffet was.

We all ate happily, delving into eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, toast, pancakes, French toast – there was everything you can imagine. When we were stuffed we all let out a sigh of relief. They were very patient with me while I wandered the mansion. We walked into a theatre room where a twenty-four hour news station was playing and several humans were lounging in massive armchairs. We walked past a work-out facility and only found two girls chattering on the floor about their sexcapades last night. I winced and we continued on. We managed to find ourselves in the foyer after searching for about forty minutes only to realize we had the other half of the house to get to.

There was a games room with air hockey, ping pong, pool...there were a few men tossing around, but for the most part it seemed like everyone was still sleeping. I walked on toward another room that had double doors. It was slightly ajar and I peeked in to find the biggest library ever. It reminded me of the one in _Beauty and the Beast._ In fact, it was like an exact replica. My eyes widened at its beauty.

"Do you want us to wait out here?" Ian asked. I could tell from the looks on their faces they'd prefer we stuck around the games' room more. I nodded at them and they stood at the entrance.

I wandered in looking at the catalogued expanse. It was enormous. I walked up and down the isle's looking up at the high ceiling that probably stretched all the way to the third floor and shelves and shelves of books with ladders so high just so you could see what books they had to offer up at that height. There were a few windows just as long that brought in a beautiful daytime light. My mouth was hung open when I heard a little gasp. I looked over in the center of the room there were comfy couches where you could bring a book and read.

There was a girl on the sofa, who was staring at me, her big brown eyes wide. Her hair was rather long and it was brown with blond highlights that were natural enough when you lived in sunny California. She was smaller than me but she wasn't skinny, she looked to be a healthy weight. She was also very young.

"Hi," I smiled cautiously. She honestly looked scared out of her mind. She closed the book in her lap and held it tight to her chest. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse!" And then suddenly I was snatched around the neck. I felt big arms lock around me. The hand crushing my neck let go to cover my mouth faster than I could blink. I was pulled up into the chest and I saw the girl flinch at the movement. I thought it was a general attack until I saw that she was perfectly unharmed.

"Who are you?" A face was in my line of vision. I read their minds to find they were both weres, but when I delved into the girl's mind, it was blank.

I screamed into the hand and then I heard Mick and Ian dart into the library.

The were who was questioning me, while the other still gripped me, pulled out a gun and pointed it at my weres. "Do not make any rash movements."

"She is Eric Northman's," Ian said quickly. "Let go of her."

The were holding me slowly released me, my feet dropping back onto the ground. I wheezed, trying to regain composure. Oh wow, all this for a girl? I looked at her and she gave me a curious look, her fear, dissipated.

"Did I offend someone?" I asked, truly confused.

"Hi," the girl said, waving at me. How old was this girl? She had were guards so she was obviously important. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts?

"Hi," I said to her again, more sceptical now.

She looked at her two weres that had to have been twice the size of mine. "Dave, Matt, could you step aside?" she asked them.

In a flash they disappeared and I wondered if they were crouching behind a shelf or something.

"You can tell yours to relax as well," she said. "You can look around if you want. Sorry about that. Dave and Matt are just very protective," she shrugged and gave me a beautiful smile. I nodded numbly and gave my two guards an okay. They slunk off, calmly. "What did you say your name was?"

There was no way this girl could hurt me. I stepped forward. "Um, Sookie Stackhouse." I still felt a bit disoriented. I sat on the couch across from her, my heart rate slowing down.

"I'm Layla," she said, holding out her hand. I reached forward and shook it.

"No last name?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It's meaningless now," she revealed. I didn't know what that meant but I was kind of intrigued.

I observed her as she went back to her book, cool as ever. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked pulling her out of her zone.

"Eighteen," she smiled sheepishly.

"You look younger than that."

"Thanks?" she was staring at me oddly for a long time. "You're not completely human, are you?"

I exchanged the strange look. "Neither are you."

"Are you the telepath?" she asked, looking excited now.

Hmph. Who the hell did she know that gave her that kind of information? "I am."

"Can you read my thoughts?" she looked scared and excited at the prospect.

"Nope. What are you?"

She suddenly seemed to clamp up. "I don't think it'd be a good idea if I told you..." She moved off her couch and sat next to me. "You're part fairy?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, are you?" I said, not liking the interrogation from the young girl. She sat back and nodded, tapping her nose.

Huh. "But not fully?"

"Half," she said.

My eyes widened. That was a lot of fairy. "I'm guessing Caleb told you about me," I whispered getting excited. I slid closer to her.

She nodded slowly. "I don't think he wanted us to meet...At least not yet."

I thought back to last night and to everything Caleb ever said to me. "Did he build this house for you?" I have no idea why that was my first question. I had better ones, I swear.

She looked around, her brows furrowing. "Not really. I mean, partly, I guess. But he needed a common ground, where he could bring people and show off. He has about five other houses just in California."

I thought back to his heavy flirtation last night and the times before that. "But, he wants me," I blurted, confused. I felt awful for saying that right away – what a self-centered response? Where did I learn such rudeness? Gran would scold me for my behaviour.

The girl's expression darkened and she looked pissed off. "He wants a lot of things," she said rather snippily. "I'd advise you to ignore him, but it'd be pointless. If he _really_ wants you, then that's it for you."

I felt my blood go cold, her tone was detached, her demeanour resolved. I opened my mouth to ask her more when I heard someone running, flat-footed across the library. I looked over at Dylan who entered, horrified at the two of us conversing on one couch.

"Oh, God. Layla, what the hell are you doing? You should go back upstairs!" Dylan coughed, winded from his running. He was acting as if he just walked in on a horrible murder scene – he was sweaty, disgruntled and disturbed.

Just as suddenly as Dylan ordered Layla upstairs, were her guards, Matt and Dave all up in Dylan's space. He shrieked at their speed and invasion.

"Dave, Matt, you know what Caleb said. He's going to be so pissed and he'll probably blame it on me," Dylan whined.

"It's just the library," Layla said. "No fangbanger would want to read after partying all night." I wondered what she did all night; she sure as hell wasn't at the party. If she was a half-fairy, then that would be too dangerous for her at a party full of vampires.

"Regardless!" Dylan cried, looking distressed at the situation. "Caleb is going to hear about this. You're going to get in trouble; I'm going to get in trouble – Dave, Matt you're already on a fine line with him! Get!" he shooed her like she were a dog.

Speaking of dogs, Matt and Dave were growling severely at Dylan.

"Sorry guys, but I'm more scared of Caleb then you two. Say goodbye to Miss Stackhouse, kiddo," Dylan sighed.

Layla stood up, rolling her eyes. "It was nice to meet you Sookie. I will see you again tomorrow."

"No you will not!" Dylan stamped his foot, looking flustered. "Go! Layla! Go!"

I watched the young girl get up and leave with her two guards flanking her sides. I really wanted to see her again tomorrow. I had so many more questions. I looked up at Dylan who was attempting to relax by taking deep dramatic breaths.

"We'll start the interviews, okay? Great," he walked off and I guess he expected me to follow him.

Only four people showed up for their interviews when ten were scheduled to be interrogated by scary Sookie Stackhouse. The four employees of the Queen of British Columbia and Yukon didn't have anything interesting to think of for me to read. One was stealing jewellery from the queen, but other than that it was pretty tame. I wondered what Caleb wanted me to do this for. He spoke of them upsetting his humans, but what did that mean? Were they upsetting Layla? What did she mean to him? And if she meant anything, why was he after me? Did he want a collection of fairies? Did he want me for my telepathy?

We headed back to our room after Dylan brushed me off, still freaked out about me meeting Layla, it seemed. She was apparently a huge secret for Caleb. I thought about this when I got back to the room I lounged on the couch and opened the cupboard to watch some TV. I started to watch old episodes of _Friends, _which were playing back to back. Mick and Ian joined me. Ian sat at the end of my couch near my feet. At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I heard the sound of the television being turned off, I woke up.

Ian and Mick had passed out too and my feet were touching Ian's thighs. I looked up and Eric was staring down at me. I yawned.

"Pull your feet away from him," he said lowly. I rolled my eyes and did so, sitting up.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I have to get ready."

"I might get you new guards," he said.

I scowled. "Why? Because their good looking?"

Eric smiled. "Would you like it if I had females as my guard?"

I crossed my arms. "Apparently I have to worry about men too now, so..."

He pulled me into the bedroom, closing the door firmly before pushing me up against it.

"I don't think we're quite at this point where you can just pull me aside to make-out," I said as he pushed his erection into my stomach, nuzzling my neck and hair. I felt his lips brush my neck and I shivered. "Eric."

He pulled away and leaned over me, his arms braced against the wall on either side of my head, his height powerful as I looked up at him. "How was your day?" he asked me.

"I did the interviews."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really. A lot of folks didn't show up."

"Mmm," his one arm broke from the wall and was playing with my hair. "I hate your hair."

"What?" I balked.

"It's short. I hate short hair on women. I loved yours, it was," he sniffed a lock, "a luxury. It held most of your delicious scent."

"I still have hair, I'm not bald," I pouted, feeling my self-esteem drop ten points at the jab at my hair. "If it makes you feel better I regret cutting it."

He exhaled noisily. "At least you weren't foolish enough to dye it."

"At least," I huffed. "Make it up to me."

"What, exactly? I owe you a lot."

I thought about that, logging it away for later. "For making fun of my hair."

"Alright," he arms snaked behind me, yanking me to his body and away from the door. "_This_," he pressed pointedly into my stomach, "is already up for you."

"Shut up, that's not what I want," I sighed. He pulled away, raising one brow, expectantly. "I want answers."

"More questions?"

"I don't think there's an end to my questions. I'll keep coming up with more, but this time I have a subject, it's part of what happened today."

"Ask away," he waved his hand and lounged on my bed, looking very comfortable. He tapped the empty space beside him. "Join me?" he teased. He looked so inviting, I felt lust barrel down toward me, nearly knocking me over, his sensuality intoxicating.

"No thanks, I'm good here," I said bashfully, not looking at the length of his body and the bulge in his pants. Instead of stretching out beside him, I crossed my legs and sat at the end of the bed. "I sort of go attacked today."

Eric sat up, his fangs down.

"Calm down! I'm fine, look!" I said. He was kneeling in front of me and he tilted my head.

"_Who did this_?!" he growled ferociously. I felt fear shake my bones.

"Do I have marks?" I asked. He lifted my arms inspecting for more bruises, and sniffed me again.

"You smell like fairy," he said.

"You're just realizing this now?"

"I was distracted by your feet touching the were!"

"Alright, calm down, Eric, back away for a moment," I said, shoving at him to let go. He reluctantly let go and sat back on his feet. It was an odd position for a vampire king, but he did it with such grace and without a leg cramp that I was envious of his skill.

I glanced at my arm and saw two distinctive finger marks on my right arm but none on my left. I touched my neck and assumed there was a bruise there as well.

"I wandered around with Mick and Ian and we came across a library. It was real nice -"

"I know the library. Get to the point."

I glared at him before continuing, "And there was this girl in there and she said hi to me and then all of sudden her weres grab me, all threatened."

"A girl?" Eric gave me a blank look.

"She told me she was half fairy and that she was, essentially, Caleb's and then Dylan came charging in all panicky and yelling at her guard and her about how Caleb was going to be really pissed that I found her."

Eric kept his face impassive, but his eyes were flickering, as I could practically see him thinking. "Most interesting," he said, freezing, like a statue.

I waited for a while, watching his unfocused gaze and his hunched body. He looked to be in downtime, which was sort of rude when I was right there waiting for him to respond. I gave him his moment of thought. I wondered if I could leave him and start getting ready for the party. I decided to give him a few more minutes before I moved on.

I began examining my nails and quickly deciding I needed to do them tomorrow, since it was too late to tonight, when Eric snapped his head up, his eyes on me.

"Did you figure anything out, Holmes?"

"No," he ignored my humour. "But we should definitely be on alert. If such a deal was made about you _seeing_ this girl, then Caleb might be on the war path tonight. Get ready, and we'll talk before we leave."

He stretched off the bed fluidly, his expression dark as he thought over everything I just said. If Eric was cautious about this situation then it looked like we had another problem on our hands. Great.

**With the help of the shiny, glowy green REVIEW THIS CHAPTER button, you are giving an internet-smile to this young, struggling fanfic writer. Thanks!**


	38. So Sweet to Lose a Friend

**AN: I've reworked the Caleb storyline many times. After writing this chapter, I'll have to do it again. The beginning of the chapter was written purely for me. More questions will be answered later, but I really needed to write what happened when Caleb woke up. It might be a bit confusing, but it'll work out eventually, I just have to get all the details together.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the support! I'm not sure if I like the ending of this chapter, but here it is!**

**All in good time...**

Chapter 38: So Sweet to Lose a Friend

**Layla's POV**

Dylan was biting his nails. His leg was bouncing up and down, a bundle of nerves. He'd been telling me off for hours. I was irritated by his reaction this morning. I didn't need him to tell me I was in trouble. I was already freaked out without him jiggling about beside me. The sun was in its final moments before it officially set. We were sitting in my lounge, waiting for Caleb. I looked out my square window that had a little bench like in _Peter Pan_ and watched the sun disappear from view. We all had a moment of inhaling sharply, waiting for what was to come. Dave and Matt stood close to me, although, they should've been the ones who need protecting at that moment.

Caleb walked into my suite. He glanced at all of us, anxious, fearful and waiting. His guard halted outside my room, as he shut the door from them. He regarded me curiously.

"My love, what is going on?" he asked me directly. I felt my mouth go dry as I tried to think of something to say. His cool grace was hovering on the edge of irrational rage that would rip apart everyone in this room. Right away, he knew something had gone wrong, and he remained calm only because I seemed to be unharmed.

"I think Dylan is making the situation far worse than it was," Dave spoke up for me.

Caleb turned his head from me to my guard. "I didn't address you. Layla..." His quiet approach was unnerving, my stomach was twisting into knots and my heart was doing somersaults in my chest. "My pet, I do not have all night."

I shuddered, bracing myself. "I went to the library early this morning," I said. His eyes flickered but he didn't look mad yet. "I thought everyone would be asleep and I guess I lost track of time -"

"Could your guards not keep time for you?" he looked dangerously at Matt and Dave.

I always had to defend my guards. They were like big brothers to me and protected me from everyone, including Caleb, whenever they could. "No, they let me read. I thought you made that library for me, so why can't I enjoy it?" I tested.

"I told you not this week," his voice was clipped, lowering into a dangerous zone. "If a vampire smells you in any place in this house, they will know I'm keeping fairy. Regardless, I don't have to explain myself to you, despite the fact that I have already given you this courtesy before my guests arrived."

My breathing was laboured, I nodded my head.

"Is that all?" Caleb looked sharply at my guards and then at Dylan. "What else happened?" he asked his trusty assistant. I felt the ripple of impatience glide through the air.

"Sookie Stackhouse met her," Dylan said it as if it were one word, just getting all that information out there.

"What?" he asked, his tone edged, his anger nearly causing me to pass out. I leaned back into the seat, my body coiled with tension.

"I wasn't supposed to see to her until three, and then one of the maids said she found her wandering the halls. And then I saw her guards outside of the library and I knew Layla was in there and I stopped them. I sent Layla up here, where she's been all day."

"Did you talk to her?" his voice was raising, he snapped his eyes to me. I nodded. Suddenly he was sitting next to me on the couch and then I was in his arms, cradled against his chest. It wasn't a nice movement, it was hard, and threatening. "What did you two say?"

"She thinks you want her," I said, my mouth right to his neck.

"Hmph," he said. "Does she know your fairy?"

"I think she could sense it, she didn't need me to tell her."

"Did you tell her how much fairy you are?"

I gripped his shirt in my hand, wincing. "Yes." I was alone on the couch, he slipped from under me and was pacing in a rage, trying to reign it in.

"She's going to tell Northman," he growled. He zipped and was right in front of Dave and Matt who were much taller than him. "Where the fuck were you two?"

"We apprehended Miss Stackhouse," muttered Matt. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch.

I heard a snap and a hiss of pain. I heard another crack and a groan followed by a thud. "I normally," Caleb spoke, carefully walking around the couch toward me, "wouldn't punish you in front of Layla, but your insolence required it. You're job is to protect her, not be her friend. I gave you specific instructions for this week. Your games are over, you two are dismissed and I will find new, more competent Weres for my little one."

I gritted my teeth. "Please," I said, looking up at Caleb. "Don't take them away from me. They've been with me for two years and their better than any of the other guards you've given me. They treat me nicely."

"Their job isn't to do so."

"Would you rather they treat me badly?"

"Their job is to protect you. They should be strong and silent, with no additional commentary on my relationship with you."

"It's hard _not_ to comment on," I dared. Immediately after I said it, I wanted to take it back. Caleb looked ready to strangle me. "Are you going to replace me with Sookie?"

"Enough, Layla."

"Are you going to take her away from her home? Are you going to do the same thing with me, and strike a deal with her vampire?"

Caleb smiled. "You're the only fairy I want. Why would I trade down? For half the blood to an eighth of the blood?"

"She's prettier," I said.

"She is not," Caleb shrugged indifferently. "I hold no one's value above yours." I eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you going to do now?"

He had made his decision the moment he broke my Weres bones. He was already about twelve steps ahead of every vampire in this mansion. "You will see someday," he said. "Now, come with me." He pulled me off the couch, and looked back at Dylan. "Escort them out."

"No, wait!" I snapped, struggling in his grasp.

"Shh," Caleb said, as soothingly as a man like he could be.

"I want them to stay," I muttered, feeling my throat close up and I was ready to start the tears. "They're my family."

Caleb closed me into my bedroom, and set me on my bed. "Feed me," he said, taking off his silk shirt, and pants. I stared at his body briefly; I was too upset to take it in.

"Caleb," my voice broke, and tears fell down my cheeks. "Please, I love them."

His expression turned hard, his naturally furrowed brow, now made him look menacing and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he'd be ready to snap my neck. "Do you not love me more?" he asked.

"Yes, but their my family."

"You don't have a family anymore."

I began to cry, putting my head down in my hand, earnestly letting out my tears. He touched my shoulders, briefly before he began to shed my clothes from my body. I still cried, my face red, my body shaking. "Don't, please," I said to him repeatedly, my mantra for this round of crying.

"Layla," he sighed, pulling me into his arms, off the bed. I wrapped my legs around his narrow waist, his shoulders broad and muscled, I held onto them, burying my face into his neck.

"Please," I said, kissing his skin. "Please," I said again kissing his jaw. "You're making me sad," I said to him before kissing his lips. He kissed me back, and I was digging my nails into his skin, before I pulled my mouth away from his, kissing his brows. "Do this for me."

His jaw was hard, his expression full of his fury. "I will give them one more chance," he growled.

I tried not to smile, that would make him crack. Instead, I pulled his shoulders toward the bed, to tell him to put me down. I laid on the bed and turned my neck to the side, while he loomed over me, and plunged his fangs into my skin. My fairy blood poured down his throat and into his system, always leading him into a frenzy, especially when he was in a bad mood – he would be rough at first, and then repent by going slow for my young, feeble body.

**Sookie's POV**

I was wearing a strapless dress with an empire waist. The bodice was white and the skirt was a deep blue, I wore the same black heels as the night before. I let my hair down, that was now too short for Eric's liking, and it fell just past my shoulders. I sighed and tried to do something interesting with it. Instead I pinned half of it up and did my make-up more light this evening. I looked in the mirror one last time before exiting to the sitting area to greet him.

I was surprised to see Eric's suit was navy blue tonight, almost the same colour as my dress. "Are we going to clash? I can change," I said, frowning.

He laughed and brought me in his arms, kissing me gently on the lips. I'm sure it was easy for him to ignore his guard, but I couldn't, they were all staring. "You look delicious," he licked his lips and I shook my head at his lack of subtlety.

"Anything special happening tonight?" I asked him.

He appraised me. "Tonight is the big, official orgy."

"Oh great, you should really warn me before all of this. Otherwise I'd of headed straight down there in my pyjamas."

He flicked his wrist, flippant. "Unnecessary."

"Do you have a robe? You could be like Hugh Hefner; you're certainly around the same age." His guards looked absolutely floored by the way I was talking to their king. Eric laughed, so they assumed it was okay, but they sure didn't look understanding.

We made our way downstairs, this time I paid close attention to the turns we made, trying to sear them into my memory. We were down the front stairs again, people were heading outside tonight, as the big front doors were pushed open, to greet everyone.

We passed Mila who was talking to several formal looking vampires, "Nobodies been able to reach Caleb. He's still holed up in that room of his, doing God knows what. He's not a very good host, but I'll shape him up once I'm his queen," she laughed, and they joined her. It seemed rather fake. When we passed by, she winked at Eric.

Bitch.

"That's good that he's not down here, right?" I whispered to Eric.

"It might not be good for your fairy friend," Eric said it in one low breath. I frowned glancing up the stairs to where I remembered seeing the guards outside her room.

Apparently it would have been unnecessary to dress in lounging clothing, everyone was just as dressed to the nines as the previous night. I saw a male vampire drinking the blood of a human man, who's lusty, dirty thoughts caused me to blush, in the corner, groaning. I stopped and forced Eric's attention to me.

"I don't want to go in there," I said. The lighting looked lower, more sensual, in the hall. The music was relaxing in a way that panties would be urged to drop.

He kissed the top of my head. "You don't have to do anything you don't want."

"I don't want to do anything," I said. He searched my eyes for a moment before nodding.

"I'll make sure nothing happens." I let out a squeak of fear as we delved into the darkened room, bombarded with the smell of sex, screams, moans and groans. "This is classier than the one I took you to, I'll give you that."

Eric chuckled and brought my hand that was laced through his arm up to his lips, where he kissed it, looking me in the eye. I felt better. Without a doubt, I was going to hang onto my vampire for dear life. My vampire? Here we go again. I was already back to thinking of Eric and me as together again. Maybe we were...

I kept my eyes on Eric's hand clasped with mine, trying not look around too much at the different acts being performed around us. We edged through people, and I caught glimpses of naked flesh from the corner of my eye. Ugh this was so –

"Eric Northman, you are looking incandescent as ever," said a voice. I looked up and saw a man around my height without my current heels on. He had slicked back, black hair and wily eyes. He must have been in his late forties when he was turned, his accent was heavy and I couldn't decide which Asian country he originated from.

"Thank you, Minh, this is my wife Sookie Stackhouse," he started.

"Wife?!" Minh looked beyond astonished, his eyes were wide, his mouth hung open. "When on Earth did this happen?" his manners were that similar to old British society.

"Sookie," Eric continued, "this is Minh, King of Alaska."

I bowed my head, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Man, I was getting good at this, if I do say so myself. It was like a well rehearsed routine. I was growing used to behaving decently to royalty. Maybe it was because Eric was now in the same league, I felt it would be just as much disrespect to him.

Minh still looked shocked, he couldn't even address me. "I am, beyond words, Eric. I never thought I'd see you...settle."

"It is not settling," Eric said firmly. "It is devotion."

Minh's hand fluttered to his dead heart. "I _am _quite the romantic," he said, dazed. "If I had known you were capable of commitment I would have impressed myself upon you centuries ago, Eric."

Eric smiled pleasantly. "I would have left you for Sookie, eventually, I'm afraid."

"Oh!" Minh said, breaking into peels of delighted laughter. I felt as if I should join too and smiled brightly, humouring the small man. "What a charm."

I was incredibly amused by this vampire. I wanted to laugh at the words escaping his lips.

"So, tell me Miss Stackhouse, how did you two meet?" he looked riveted as he stepped forward, giving me his undivided attention.

"Oh, well," I realized quickly that Minh was probably one for dramatics. "I went to Fangtasia."

"You're bar? I've heard about its class, Eric, I'd love to see it sometime!"

"I'd be honoured."

"Oh, do go on, Miss Stackhouse, give me details!" He gestured to a seat that had just been vacated by two women who were willing to pursue further away from the hall. I sat down hesitantly by Eric who wrapped his arm around my waist. Who knows what hell happened on theses couches? Ew.

"Well," I said slowly. "My boyfriend at the time took me to Fangtasia, he was the first vampire I met."

"You're boyfriend?" Minh gasped. "Eric, did you steal her from another vampire? How delicious," his nose scrunched up in glee.

"Yeah, well," I said. "He sorta did," I winked at Eric, who looked happy. I couldn't say it any other way than he was just...happy. My heart leapt and I smiled just because of him. "I was minding my own business, when I noticed Eric, he was eyeing me greatly and it was upsetting my boyfriend. When we finally met later on that night, Eric asked Bill, my boyfriend, if I was his. At the time, I was, and I think Eric only saw it as a slight detour to winning my affections. Although, in the beginning he was just interested in fucking me and I wasn't really interested at all." I mean he was good looking, but I couldn't imagine me and Eric together at all after our first meeting.

Minh gasped. "When did that change?" his eyes wide with anticipation at what I could possibly say next. Eric kissed my temple and I quivered in his hold.

"Um probably...I don't know for him, but for me it was when Eric hired me out to Dallas." I remembered what he had said last night.

"Oh, are you the telepath?" Minh interrupted. "No, sorry, do go on!"

"Well, Eric took a bullet for me."

"A bullet?"

I wanted to laugh. "A silver one," I said, really enjoying the storytelling time. It was odd that we were engaging in this conversation amongst an orgy, but I preferred it this way. "He tricked me into sucking it out of his chest. My boyfriend had left to attack the men who opened fire at us, and Eric saved me, and told me if I didn't suck the bullet out it would be stuck under his skin forever."

"Oh, Eric, you are bad, manipulating a human girl like that," Minh squealed.

"Well, once I got it out, he kissed me and I kept the bullet."

Minh sighed, blissfully. He opened his mouth to ask me another question when someone cleared their throat. We looked up to see a vampire dressed in a customary black suit.

"Mr. Northman, the King of California, Oregon and Washington, wishes to see you," the vampire spoke definitively.

I squeezed Eric's thigh, where my hand was resting. Eric nodded and kissed my forehead before standing up, he gestured to his guard and two of them stayed behind with me. I turned back to the King of Alaska who was looking after Eric longingly.

"I've never seen a vampire so in love," said Minh. I tried to hold off a smile, but couldn't help it. I believed in Eric's love for me, now more than ever. I missed him badly, and he'd been gone for about five seconds. "Will you tell me more?"

I told him the rest of my story with Eric, leaving out our recent break-up. I wasn't as into relaying it as when he was beside me but I tried to be as animated as possible. I was worried about what Caleb had called Eric for and that was eating up my enthusiasm to tell a story. Minh was making me laugh and distracting me well enough, until Mila showed up.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse. Minh," she nodded at the King of Alaska who looked upset at her walking in halfway through his joke.

"Mila, best wishes on your upcoming nuptials," Minh said politely.

Mila sat next to him, her eyes on me. "I've heard about the little problem you caused this morning, Miss Stackhouse."

I looked at Eric's guard, who were stiff, looking ready to protect me. Aw jeez. "There was a problem?" I asked, flashing her my crazy grin.

"Oh yes. I wouldn't play dumb, either. Caleb is very upset and is talking with Eric as we speak," she sneered.

"Oh, goodness!" Minh said. "What happened?"

"Minh," Mila said loudly. "I heard Russell is dying to see you." Russell Edgington was here? Minh looked disgruntled. He flashed me an apologetic smile.

"I'd love to see you again, Miss Stackhouse," he said, bowing to me. I stood up quickly and returned a curtsey.

"I would too, your highness," I said. He walked off and I was regretful. I wished he had stayed. I looked back at Mila thinking of ways I could get out of this conversation. I sat down. If she said something wrongly than Caleb would be probably very upset if Layla was revealed to a room full of vampires. I wondered how Mila had known about the half-fairy girl. If Caleb was so secretive about her, I would expect he'd keep the girl away from his new queen, in case she would demand Layla be shared. Maybe he was fine with that, but if he kept her locked up, clearly he _wasn't_ okay with that idea.

"From what I've heard about you, you do nothing but fan the flames," she smirked. Oh, what a bitch. I held my tongue.

"Well, ya'll are so secretive it's hard to know what I can do and what I can't. I meant no offense to Caleb," I said, emphasizing on my Southern charm. "It was an accident."

"Hmm, I think you know exactly what you are doing," Mila said, arching a brow. "You're rather manipulative for a human, aren't you?"

"I don't think so. I'm just a girl," I shrugged, innocently. She did not look pleased with my attitude.

"It's funny you should call yourself a girl," Mila's lip curled. "Eric has only ever been attracted to _women_." Ah, so she was trying to play to my feminist side?

"Oh, I _know_," I said smiling kindly. "He shows me _every night_." I mean, that wasn't a complete lie, just lately it was stretching the truth.

Her nostrils flared. "You're sweet." Speaking of recalling the night I met Eric, he said something very similar to me.

"Not really," I grinned.

Mila was about to say more when she looked up. "Eric, all's well?" I looked behind me to see my vampire, staring harshly at the Queen of British Columbia and Yukon.

Caleb sidled up to Eric, and I felt fear. "A misunderstanding," Caleb said strongly. "No need to worry, my dear. Shall we partake in these delights?" Mila stood to her full height, which was close to Caleb's and they went to the dance floor. Caleb just about ignored me, didn't he? I guess his plan of seduction, if that's what it was, had been halted. I looked up questioningly at Eric.

Eric took his seat next to me and put his arm instantly around me. "Is everything okay?"

Eric looked over his shoulder. "It appears to be," he said, his tone distant, his brain working everything out. I had complete faith in Eric's intelligence, for he was the smartest person I knew.

"Really?" I asked, doubtful.

"Yes," he looked back at me and pushed my chin up so he could attack my lips with his. I gasped in surprise, while he slipped his tongue past my lips. My arms immediately wound around his neck and twisted into his hair, bringing him closer to me. He bumped me up onto his lap, embracing me passionately in the middle of an orgy. I heard groans from others and realized how in poor taste this was. We didn't have to put up a show like the last orgy. I broke away from him and he groaned, pressing his mouth to my neck placed teasing kisses and small nips all over my skin.

"Eric, can we go back to the room?" I asked him.

He pulled away and searched my face. I think he was trying to figure out if he was going to get laid tonight. I honestly didn't know. I wanted to, but it didn't feel like the best moment. Maybe I was leading him on, I wasn't sure. I'd never done this with Eric before. It was always just there, our relationship, we never had to work on it.

He nodded slowly and we skipped out on the second party, early again. When we got back to our room, I kicked off my shoes and so did Eric. I turned to him and he stepped into my arms kissing me. I moaned into his mouth, as his hand was in my hair pulling me up. I should have kept my heels on but they were bothering me. He lifted me and brought us into the room with the bed, laying me down on top of it. I loved the feeling of his weight on me again. I groaned and pushed my pelvis up to his, where I felt him harden almost instantly.

"Eric," I uttered against his mouth, kissing him feverishly. I wrapped a leg around his waist, and his hands slipped under my body, lifting it to press flush against his. We still had all these clothes on, but I had to admit, I wasn't ready for it. I wanted him so bad, but there was something stopping me, as I let my leg fall to the side. "Okay, stop." I said, once my lips were free.

He craned his neck away from my face staring at me, confused. "What is it?" he asked.

"Not now," I breathed, heavily.

"Not now?"

"Yeah," I said.

He rolled off me and sat on the edge of the bed. I brought myself up and shifted down the mattress to where he was. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"The last time we had sex," I explained. "Didn't go the way, it should've."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "How should it have gone?"

"It shouldn't have been you showing up and us not talking. I don't think, we've given each other enough time yet," I caught his expression. "Alright, _I_ haven't had enough time yet."

"It's barely one," he said slowly, mentioning the fact that he had about five more hours until he would be dead for the day. "You want to talk some more?"

I shook my head. "I don't wanna play around with words...I just wanna lay with you," I said slowly, grabbing his blue suit jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. He watched me toss it onto the ground. It was probably expensive and deserved proper care, I realized wincing. I unbuttoned a few of his buttons and then pulled away from him, backing further up the bed, so that my head was on the pillows. Eric crawled toward me and relaxed onto the pillow by my head. We stared at each other for a moment.

I snuggled closer and rested my head in the crook of his neck, one leg draped over his legs and my arm on his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and hugged me to his side. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he said, softly.

I smiled, and nuzzled my nose into his shirt. Eric Northman loved me. I looked up at him and his sapphire eyes shined at me. I stretched forward and kissed him lightly. "I love you too."

I fell asleep with him rubbing soothing circles into my back, cozy with my vampire.

**Hello, green REVIEW button, you're looking very pretty today. Oh, I think it's feeling self-conscious! Click it and use your words to make it feel better!**


	39. You Leave the Church

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

Chapter 39: You Leave the Church

My head was resting on something hard. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down to see my face using Eric's chest like a pillow. The curtains were closed with a steady stream of light breaking across the room. Eric hadn't burst into flames, so he wasn't kidding when he said the room was light-proof. Good. I saw that I had drooled on his shirt and quickly dabbed at it. Oops. I looked at the clock that read nine in the morning.

Mmm, that was a good sleep. I stared down at the thousand year old vampire and felt my insides go all warm. I was heartsick. I got out of bed and skipped over to the washroom feeling immensely content. I was humming a song while I got dressed, intent on seeing Layla this morning. I was worried and I had barely gotten the chance to talk to the girl.

I skipped into the living area snatching the key from the table and exiting the room. Mick and Ian were waiting.

"Hey, guys," I beamed. They said good morning and we went downstairs to eat. When we were done, I told them what I wanted to do, and how they were not supposed to get involved. They gave me odd looks and we ventured off to the second floor where I had remembered seeing the private hall. As we approached the hall (it was a miracle we found it), we got closer and closer to the guarded door. The Weres standing in front straightened up at our arrival. "Is Layla in?" I asked.

They looked surprised that I knew who was in there. They weren't the two Weres I had met in the library yesterday. Maybe it would have been easier to get in if they were here, or maybe this would be to my advantage.

"She offered to lend me a book and I'm just here to talk to her," I said, delving into their minds. If I could get through with politeness, I would play dirty.

"Miss Layla is not allowed any visitors," said the man to my right in a thick foreign accent.

"She invited me," I said.

"Nope, sorry, ma'am," said the other guard, shaking his head sternly.

"Well," I sighed. "I guess you don't want me to tell Caleb that you've been hitting on poor little Layla for months and are desperately trying to get in her pants." I shrugged.

The man to my right turned red. The other guard's eyes widened.

"Let her in," growled the man.

The accented man opened the door and I smiled, motioning to Mick and Ian to stay put. I slipped in and looked around the room. It was bright and inviting and was far more elaborate than the one Eric and I was staying in. This place looked like it was fit for a princess, a young girl. How old did Caleb think she was?

I looked at the large doors to my right and opened one to peek inside. The gigantic bed was on a sort of step, elevated from the regular ground. The duvet cover was white, and her pillows and sheets were a dark purple. Layla was nestled in the center surrounded in comfort.

"Psst," I hissed. I saw her stir, groaning in child-like innocence, stretching her arms, rubbing her eyes she sat up to see who was at her door.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

I walked in and closed the door. "Hi, it's me, Sookie Stackhouse."

Her brows were furrowed in adorable sleepiness. "How did you get in here?"

"I read the Weres minds. Their kinda perverted."

"Oh, yeah," she murmured. "Can I help you?"

"I was worried about you."

"I don't know you," she said.

I stepped closer to her bed. "I know, but, I'm kinda freaked out about Caleb and I think you have the answers."

She flopped back into her comfortable bed. "You can't stop him."

"If he's going to hurt Eric or me," I said slowly, "then I have to know. What is it with his fascination with fairies?"

"You're crazy," she said, putting an arm over her eyes.

"Yep," I agreed. "That's what people in my hometown think."

She gave me a sceptical look, exhaling loudly. "I don't get to talk much with many humans – girls especially. It's mostly a circus of men."

"And Caleb is alright with that?"

"What? You mean like, does he get jealous? Oh, everyone who owes fealty to him knows I'm completely off limits and if they were to try, he'd tear them to pieces."

It was disturbing how matter-of-factly she spoke, as if, this was her life and there was no changing it. I watched the girl carefully. She was rather pale for someone who lived in California, though her hair looked lightened. Her eyes were so dark they looked almost black; her mouth was full and really red, without any form of gloss on it. She was young.

"How long have you been with Caleb?" I asked carefully.

She looked down at her hands that were nestled against her chest. "I've never told anyone about this life before..."

"Clearly one of your parents was a fairy. What was that like?" I tilted my head to the side, trying to look friendly and non-threatening. Layla started:

"I obviously didn't know the difference when I was a kid. I lived with my mom and my dad in a beautiful cabin built by him in the woods in British Columbia. We were essentially, in the middle of nowhere. My mom home schooled me and I didn't have friends, just them.

"My dad – he was fairy. I didn't even know it until...I was a daddy's girl, I guess you could say. I thought the world shined for him and so did my mom. I helped my dad collect firewood in the winter, he'd take me fishing in the summer, just the kind of things you do when there's no television or computers or anything else technology provides us with. I never heard much about my parents past, why we were hiding out in the woods. I didn't know it was hiding then, I was convinced for a while that we were the only people in the world. We were in seclusion, with no one to talk to but each other.

"Then one day when I was almost thirteen, I started to notice my parents acting weird and my dad would disappear for weeks at a time and my mom was a bundle of nerves, yelling at me over silly things. I didn't understand. I lived in this _fairy_tale of happily ever after. It was just us three and we were so happy.

"On my thirteenth birthday, my dad wasn't there when I woke up. I found my mom crying on our front porch. We hadn't seen my dad in almost three weeks. He had never missed my birthday and I was crushed. I waited on a rock outside our cabin all day and into the night before my mom insisted I get some sleep. I woke up well late that night to shouting and screaming. I was disoriented, confused and frightened to find this tall blond woman standing in my yard, looking crazed with her friends who were all looking to kill my father who stood in front of my mother protecting her. I wanted to go outside but was shocked when the woman lunged at my father and began drinking his blood, sending all friends to latch onto him as well. My mother was screaming and I was so scared I couldn't move or speak.

"They dropped my father's body, and I was horrified. They advanced on my mother and the woman didn't even bother to do to her what they did to my father, they snapped her neck on the spot. I let out a squeak and I saw the tall woman snap her attention to my spot at the window, catching sight of me. A wicked grin spread across her features and in an instant, she was at my doorway, peering into my tiny room, at me, huddled in the corner crying silently.

"'Oh, Jold had a daughter,' she crooned, advancing toward me and pulling me into her arms, she brushed my hair and I was trembling, having no idea what this terrifying creature was. 'You are a delectable smell of human and fairy. You may even be better than your dear old dad.'

"I cried and begged for her to not hurt my parents, but it was too late. I had never experienced death before and I was in its arms.

"The Queen of British Columbia and Yukon, Mila, took me into her retinue. I was suddenly in a city, around cars and buildings, things I had never seen before. I was thirteen and my parents were dead. I had no knowledge of any of the things she imposed upon me. I was her pet. She used me for my blood. There was no sex, for she didn't like women all that much and was obsessed with men. She would hide me away and visit me every couple days to take my blood. Just like when my parents were alive, I was locked in a room with no knowledge of the outside world. I didn't even know how much time had passed.

"One day I was summoned by the queen and in a rare moment I was dressed in a beautiful white dress that the queen bought me. I was brought out of my room. I had never gotten a good look at the palace and was escorted to her throne room. Mila's vanity is beyond anyone's you could imagine. She had white walls, white marble floors, white throne, everything was bright and violent looking with sharp edges. I hated it.

"When I stood at the other end of the massive hall, there was a man standing in front of her. He was dressed all in black, in complete contrast to me and her room, for she was dressed in a white gown similar to the one I was in.

"'Caleb, our negotiations have gone on far too long. I have something to offer you that will bend you to my will.'

"'Highly unlikely, Mila. I told you what I want for me to agree to a marriage and you have avoided it. I'll move on to more compliant prospects.' His voice sent shivers down my spine and I wasn't sure if I should be scared of him or entranced.

"'Gregory,' she cried, her voice echoing down the long hall. I felt arms grip my shoulders and urge me down. I saw Caleb turn around slowly, his eyes appraising me doubtfully until I was close enough for him to smell.

"'Where the fuck did you find a fairy?' he had said, his voice lighter than his previous tone, almost dream-like, in awe.

"'Does it matter? If you want her, then you'll agree in no uncertain terms.'

"'I'd like to taste her first,' he murmured, I was close enough to see his green eyes darkened in shadows as he advanced toward me, his fangs down, lust, thirst, controlling his actions.

"'She's a virgin as well, my old friend,' Mila said in utter delight. It was going exactly how she had planned. 'Untouched. Quite ignorant too. She'd probably be about fifteen as of now.'

"'How?' was all he could whisper. He wanted to reach out for me, I could tell – I had never been more terrified in my life. I cowered against the hold Gregory had me in.

"'Her father owed me money. He was hiding out in the wood and I found him and killed him and his human wife. I had no idea he had such a precious gift as a daughter. He was a foolish fairy.'

"'She's half?' he gazed at me in wonderment.

"Mila watched Caleb, weakened by me in a way she hadn't seen. She realized she had stroked him the right way and she'd get what she wanted. 'You have one minute to decide. The fairy will be yours and we'll strike up the contract. My terms will be acceptable.'

"Caleb was closer to me and he was licking his fangs, eager. 'Done.'

"Mila straightened in her throne, astonished. 'Really?'

"'You can have your fifty percent intake of all my profits. The deal's done. Give me the fairy,' he said huskily. I had no idea what any of it meant. I was panicked, my heart fluttering faster than I ever thought possible.

"I saw Mila's hand wave at Gregory to let me go and I was yanked into Caleb's chest.

"'You may leave. We'll talk next night, Caleb.' In a rush he had left the throne hall with me. I was too scared to move and he thrust us into a room.

"He was eager to have me. He hadn't had fairy in a while, he told me. He stripped me naked. I had never experienced the act of sex, I was never taught it – I knew nothing about it. I had certainly never seen a man's body. He seemed to realize just how ignorant I was when we were both naked and I was shivering, surprised...I don't know. He didn't have to be nice, but he sorta was. I say sorta because he's been far nicer to me as the years progressed, but I'd seen him meaner when it comes to sex and the first time was...

"I was crying on the bed, we had finished the first time. He had had my blood, he had taken my virginity and he was content. I was devastated, feeling empty as all my losses weighed me down at fifteen years old. I understand now just how wrong that whole interaction was. Society's standards and such, but Caleb is over two thousand years old and has been king for two hundred years of the three states. He was one of the main vampires who helped make the final decision to come out of the coffin. His influence over others is incomparable, he is feared and he is loathed and he is respected. I've learned that much.

"'What do you want, little one?' he had asked me while I was curled into a ball, as far away from him as the bed would allow me.

"'I want my mommy and daddy,' was all I could utter in my turmoil.

"'I'm all you'll ever have and want,' he said.

"I shook my head in the pillow, sensing my fate, the rest of my life would be with this man, this vampire. The concept of monsters had never been explained to me, so I was oblivious to what a vampire really was. Drinking my blood had shown me what he was capable of and I had been so scared he'd do to me what was done to my father.

"'You're blood,' he said, moving close to me, stroking my back, 'is absolutely delicious. I won't let that go. It's the best I've ever taste. The perfect amount of fairy and human.' I cried harder. 'You are mine, now. I've never declared anyone as mine before, so you should be proud.'

"He was cruel and mean in the beginning, but I didn't know much else. I had been ignored for two years and suddenly I was showered with attention by an ancient man who knew everything where I knew nothing. He tried to think of everything that could make me happy. I spent my days watching movies, unable to sleep, an insomniac for the first year. I would ask him to watch a movie with me, searching for the companionship that I used to share with my father. He wouldn't understand the appeal and get bored very soon, turning a small, quiet moment into sex.

"I'd get so upset by this, that I'd ask him to sit with me and watch movies and TV that I wanted to show him that he finally started to be on his best behaviour. That's when his humour began to change and he wasn't so flippant with me. He treated me delicately, hating when I would cry he would find anything and everything that would make me less sad.

"He built this house for me, paying special attention to what I liked and took attributes from my favourite houses in movies that I might have commented on and after being with him for a year and a half, this house was built."

I tried to absorb her whole story in. I felt exhausted just hearing it all; I couldn't imagine living like that. She was so young.

"So you've been with Caleb for three years?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around it.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Do you love him?"

She shrugged. "He's all I have."

My eyes widened. "Oh, honey, _no_," I said, but really couldn't come up with anything to tell her. She was stuck. That vampire had trapped her, although, I guess the blame could be directed at Mila for killing her parents – even more of a reason to hate that bitch. "Sweetie, that's not right."

Layla's tortured, distant expression switched so fast it reminded me of Caleb. "You don't know me. You don't know my life. Yeah, so I told you the general idea, but you don't _really_ know."

"You're trapped! This vampire rules your life!"

"How old are you?" she snapped.

"Twenty eight," I said not really getting her point.

"Yeah, great, well you know what you may have had a childhood and a life without vampires, but I haven't. This is my life. It's going to be this way for hundreds of years. I've accepted it, I'm okay with it and you can't just pass judgement on me and Caleb because you think you're all high and mighty barging into my room as if you have a right!"

I gaped at her. "I only want to..." What was I doing? I felt protective over this girl and I didn't even know her. I wanted to save her from Caleb and I couldn't. What could I do? She didn't seem to be banging on her bars, desperate for a way out. She looked...settled.

"Yeah," she said, bitterly. "I don't know who you think you are Sookie Stackhouse but you've got a lot of nerve."

I was shut up. I stared at her for a long while, watching her spring into anger faster than I thought. "I feel bad for you, is all," I whispered.

"Don't," she said. "I didn't ask for pity. I didn't even ask you into my room."

This girl was stronger than I thought. She was glaring at me pretty ferociously right now. I put a hand to my forehead. "Can I ask you some questions for my benefit only?

She paused then nodded.

"What does Caleb want from me?"

Layla sighed deeply. "I really have no idea. He doesn't talk to me about his plans."

"Does he want me like he has you?"

"I thought so, but now, not so much."

"Then what?"

"Your telepathy is all I can come up with. He probably wants that. Which is why he brought you here to read Mila's humans."

"What does that...?"

"I'd ask him straight up."

"What?"

"I'd go to him and ask him what he wants you for? I think the fact that you're part fairy is really just nothing. He told me your grandfather was Niall Brigant, maybe if the portal wasn't closed he'd use that more to his advantage, but for now...I think it's just your telepathy – that's a powerful thing."

I remembered when Eric broke up with me he tried to play off my ability so – I would leave?

"Would that mean he'd lock me up?"

"He might try and strike a deal with your vampire."

I inhaled sharply. "Eric would never go for it."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure then. Sorry."

I began to wander toward the door, before turning back and saying, "You're a really great girl, Layla. I'm sorry about barging in here. Thanks for telling me your story."

She nodded numbly and I closed the door, exiting her area giving the guards a quick smile on the way out.

I did more interviewing that afternoon. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, I asked basic questions and they all seemed pretty nervous, but again, not every human showed up. I needed to talk to Caleb. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to approach me. I had questions and I was going to ask them and get answers.

I sat at the end of the bed waiting for Eric to wake up, a True Blood just warmed in my hand. He opened his eyes at twenty minutes before nine and I was sure the sun was still up. I stretched out my hand for him to take the blood. He gave me a strange look before sitting up and guzzling it down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I talked to Layla today."

He groaned. "Sookie, leave that girl alone."

I jutted out my chin. "Too late, I talked to her and she told me all about her and Caleb."

Eric finished off the bottle and put it on the nightstand. "I don't think she did, or at least, you're too stubborn to understand it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When I talked to Caleb last night, he basically told me that Layla is his and I'd never heard Caleb say that in the centuries that I've known him. Let him have his fairy."

I gaped at him. "He's had her since she was _fifteen_. You always check ID's at Fangtasia!"

"Sookie, I'm in the public eye. Caleb did all of this behind the curtain – and really, to a vampire, it doesn't mean much."

I closed my mouth. I really had to stop comparing human standards and vampire standards. I took a few breaths while Eric watched me, I tried to gather my thoughts.

"I'd like to talk with Caleb."

Eric was expressionless. "I thought you might."

"Layla told me she didn't think Caleb wanted me because I am a fairy. She thinks it's just because of my telepathy."

Eric got off the bed. "I agree."

"You do? You sorta made me believe it was because I was fairy."

"I did believe that until I learned about his _half_-fairy."

"So I'd be a trade down?" I said indignantly.

Eric smiled at me. "You're _my_ trade down."

"That's so romantic," I frowned.

Eric took off his suit shirt and I looked away from his bare chest, not wanting to get distracted, he chuckled softly. "You've seen all of me and more, my lover." I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. He hadn't called me that in a long time. I found that I missed it – my heart did a back-flip.

"Okay," I said changing the subject because he was very pointedly getting completely naked in front of me. "Well, um, Caleb will he – uh, be mad at me for, uh, showing up?" I really did not want to look at his butt. I mean I _did_ but I couldn't. "I'll just be outside, then," I said, exiting the room fast.

It didn't take long for Eric to emerge. He was always in a suit now that he was king.

"I miss you in your Fangtasia t-shirt," I told him when he came over to kiss me.

"Me too," he agreed and then grabbed my ass, to pull me close to his body.

Eventually I pulled away and we headed off into the mansion earlier than anyone else who was probably getting ready for the next party tonight, the final one before the wedding tomorrow night. Caleb's room was on the fourth floor. We took the elevator and found grand doors that were guarded heavily. One guard approached us immediately after we got off the elevator.

"It's Eric Northman wishing to speak to Caleb with Sookie Stackhouse." The guard disappeared into his king's room and we stood there awkwardly waiting with Eric's own guard.

Eventually we were waved in. When we entered his room we didn't see Caleb at all. It was empty, it seemed. He suddenly popped out of nowhere, with just some black, neatly pressed pants on. He was shirtless, and boy did he have a very good body. As I took him in, I realized he was probably broader in the shoulders than Eric.

"Any reason as to why this had to be directly after sunset?" He asked us, with a hint of frustration. I realized he must have Layla in the room somewhere and we had interrupted his nightly feeding.

"I wanted to talk to you...your majesty," I finished quickly.

"Layla said you would," he responded, but made no move or invitation to sit down.

Eric stood half in front of me and I didn't even notice until now. I was getting used to these vampire issues of protection and ownership.

"She also told me how you walked into her room this morning," he said. "I do not like hearing that."

"I didn't hurt her."

"You wouldn't be alive if you had," he answered. Eric growled low.

"I didn't come here to fight," I said. "You're playing with my life right now and I want to know why."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Caleb said, bemused that I'd even ask. "I have a lot of respect for your vampire, Miss Stackhouse, but so far, lately, none for you."

"I don't want your respect."

"Your relationship is a big unconventional isn't it? No vampire would ever allow their human to speak up the way Eric does. It's astonishing, really. What's even more, is how you two walked in here without a blood bond and you expect me to accept your wishes that she is yours, Eric?"

My mouth hung open.

"I'm over two thousand years old, Miss Stackhouse, I could smell your deep connection with Eric when I first met you, but imagine my surprise when you showed up here, with hardly any scent on you. Most of these idiots couldn't tell the difference, but you don't smell of his sex or his blood – just barely anyway. If any bold vampire came across you, you'd be free game."

"I'm his."

"So you say."

"Caleb," Eric snarled. "Sookie _is_ mine, we're pledged with the knife."

"You own her legally, yes, but as for her body, that's up for grabs. The highest bidder."

"That's ridiculous!" I snapped.

Caleb smiled, shaking his head. "I don't want you Sookie. Eric and I have been through enough that I would never take his human. I've merely been pursuing you the way I have, to soften you up. Which was working quite splendidly until you found Layla."

"So your plan is ruined."

"Hardly. You coming to her during the day just proved that I already had you. You care for her, which is probably one of her gifts as a fairy. You see her and you just can't let go. I have very loyal guards because of that. You'll do my bidding and if you refuse, I'll ask Layla to ask you for me."

I didn't know what that meant. I wasn't sure if it was true. I gripped the back of Eric's shirt, nervously. What could this powerful man want from me? I'm just a barmaid, for godssake.

"What do you want from me?" I asked slowly, trying to keep my tone steady.

"I was surprised to learn that you were part fairy. Although when I connected the fact that Niall was seen prancing across Louisiana and recently closed the portal, a lot of things from the fairy community as of late, made sense. You've moved a lot of mountains, Miss Stackhouse. If I had found you when the portal was still open, I would have used you against Niall so fast both of your heads would spin. He was very smart to keep his connection with you a secret.

"But I've heard about your skills for a couple years now and I made the decision to meet you after I heard about what happened in Rhodes..."

"You weren't there?" I asked, I was surprised since most all the kings and queens had been.

"My little one was very sick."

He threatens my life, or whatever it was he was doing, and then says something sweet like that. All vampires were bipolar.

"To my advantage, I couldn't make it, as it turns out. Your telepathy is a unique gift."

"There are other telepaths."

"They are rare. I know about Stan's telepath, but I'm not interested in him. He is inexperienced from what I've heard, twitchy, your powers are no doubt, stronger.

"I have plans for the future, Miss Stackhouse and I'll need your skills to accomplish them."

"Is this a business proposition, Caleb?" Eric asked. I could hear the hard edge in his tone.

Caleb lifted his shoulders. "I won't accept a refusal."

"Why am I here now?" I asked.

"Mila used a dirty trick to get me to be her king. I was planning on just killing her to get her territories but she gave me Layla and I found myself signing contracts. I want to find her weaknesses, through her humans."

I sighed. "I haven't heard anything."

"That's because she's keeping her closest humans pointedly away, claiming they are hung-over or in the company of this vampire or that vampire. It's all lies. She kept her most volatile humans back in her province and couldn't ignore all of them so she had to bring a couple loose cannons."

"Oh," I said slowly.

"So, do we have a deal?" he arched an eyebrow.

Eric and I exchanged a look. If we had the bond, we could show what the other was feeling, but it was currently one-sided. He nodded his head subtlety, making it known that it was up to me.

"Yes," I said. "I'll do it for you. But I'm not going to live here. I'll live in Louisiana with Eric."

"Of course. I don't need you on-call."

I nodded, feeling dizzy. Caleb smirked, wickedly.

"I'm glad it has all worked out."

Yeah, I'm sure.

**The green REVIEW button wants you to click it. It likes to be touched. **


	40. You Taste the Air in Your Lungs

**AN: Not sure about the facts from 'Gift Wrap', that story annoys me just because it continuity with the overall series is ridiculous, but......whatever. ANYWAY. This chapter is so ridiculously short, that it's unfair, so I'll be updating with chapter 41, later today. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. I considered combining them, but thought it would be too much. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews. Each one is appreciated, I read them all, I love them all, I smile with them all. Thank you.**

Chapter 40: You Taste the Air in Your Lungs

"So, why didn't Caleb just ask me from the beginning?" I asked, confused when we entered our room. Eric sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"There's more to it, I'm sure," Eric said. "Caleb always loved power, he was practically in charge of England in the eighteenth century. I believe that Caleb has every intention of taking charge of the United States and eventually all of North America."

My eyes widened in astonishment. "Why?" I gasped, not seeing the appeal.

"It's part of who he is, he needs power and if anyone can get it, it'll be him."

I rested my head on Eric's shoulder. "Okay, but why did he not just ask me to do his telepathic work? What are your thoughts on that?"

Eric's hand found its way into my hair. "He wants you to be compliant. He wants you to _want_ to help him and I think eventually he wants you to be alongside Layla."

"What?" I say in disbelief. "Well, his plan backfired."

"Indeed it did. He found an alternative, and that was to tell you the truth. He's very forward thinking."

"Like you?"

Eric shook with silent laughter. "I suppose."

"I don't want to think about it anymore," I pressed my forehead into the crook of his neck. We stayed still for a moment.

"Tell me something that you've never told anyone," he spoke low in my ear, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled closer, trying to come up with a good answer.

I came up with something. "If I tell you, will you not overreact?" I asked him slowly, loosening his tie, and unbuttoning a button so I could feel some of his skin, his hand gripped my waist, when I breathed on the small patch of skin.

"Why would I overreact?"

"Well, it's nothing really," I said. "Last Christmas I was alone. It was when you weren't talking to me and Amelia went to New Orleans and Jason was off away too, Sam went home...I had no one and I was really sad. And so I went for a walk and I came across this were who was injured and in trouble and I brought him into my home. We nearly got attacked by this wolf pack who wanted to kill him. But, it worked out," I shrugged.

Eric didn't move or speak.

"And so, after that, we had...sex." I held back a smile as I waited for his response.

"A wolf pack?" was what he concentrated on.

"Huh?"

"Which one?"

"Erm, I think it was the Sharp Claw pack from Monroe."

"The _what_?"

I looked up at Eric my brows furrowing. He stared back at me looking incredulous. "The Sharp Claw pack from -"

"Sookie, no, I have never heard of them." My mind was literally blank. I stared at him and he stared at me back.

"What?" I spluttered.

"What was his name?" he asked slowly.

"Preston."

"Preston what?"

My mouth hung open. "Pardloe!" I remembered. "He said he was from Baton Rouge."

He closed his eyes. "When was this?"

"December. Christmas Eve. I woke up the next day and he was gone."

"Dear one," he sighed. "I think you were played."

I eyed him. "Don't be condescending with me Eric Northman."

"I'm not. I have never heard of that pack," he said, I could see the sincerity in his face and hear it in his tone.

I honestly didn't know what to think or feel about that. I went over everything that happened that night and realized it was a little odd. "Why?"

Eric shrugged. "Did you get hurt?"

"No," I said. "I was fine. I am fine."

How creepy. I shivered involuntarily and Eric pulled me close, stroking my hair. I didn't want to dwell on that. It happened eight months ago. I was over it and rarely thought about Preston. I played with the skin on his chest again, unbuttoning another button.

"What are you doing?" I heard him tease.

"I'm thinking about what happened earlier, what Caleb said," I answered, kissing his arm.

"What was that?"

I touched his cheek and brought his face to mine, briefly making our lips touch. "I don't smell like you."

He traced my cheekbone. "Not like you used to."

"I don't like that I don't smell like you," I admitted, speaking lowly.

"Oh?" his voice rumbled and we kissed again. Our lips moved against one another, in that rhythm we perfected. He held me close, one hand behind my neck, the other, travelling down my arm, to my hip. I pushed at his body slightly and he slid down so that he was lying on the couch, and I straddled his sculpted body, pushing down on him, never breaking the kiss. His hands slid to my waist, holding me carefully, before gently urging me down onto the bulge in his pants. I moaned and he kissed me hard, his tongue in my mouth, our embrace increasing in tempo. I was burning with desire, wanting him – it was all I could think of. He made a noise at the back of his throat and I felt his fangs pinch my tongue, he sucked my tongue and I let out a long sound of pleasure and he sat up so I was sitting in his lap, he pushed our bodies as close as they could be through clothes.

I wasn't sure how much blood he got from a prick of my tongue, so I pulled away from his mouth and he brought his lips to my neck. "Do you want my blood?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Oh yes," he said and bit down without any real lead up, which I had to admit, had my arousal throb at his lack of control. I moaned as he sucked on my neck, loving the feeling I had missed so much. I dug my nails into his chest, yanking at his shirt. He finally pulled away, his hands running up and down my back, he went under my shirt and my bra was unsnapped. I gasped. "Yield to me," he said, a glint in his eye when we separated for a moment.

I giggled and slid between him and the back couch, nestled very cosy. We kissed side by side for a while, our moment slowing down, to soft, gentle caresses of hands and lips. I couldn't even describe how thrilled it made me to know how much Eric understood me.

"Can I...?" I hedged, eyeing his throat.

"Mmm," he groaned kissing me deeply, his tongue pushing into mine, creating a delightful pressure that had my center twitch at the thought of his tongue in other places. "Only if you bite me with your teeth."

I nodded, and he slid over me, now I was on the bottom. He smirked at me and stretched his neck out. I locked my arms around his shoulders and licked his neck, causing him to still, his eyes closed in pleasure. I smiled in satisfaction, nibbling at it. He let out a grunt, and I put my teeth into position, before biting down as hard as I could. He let out a shout, before groaning long, while I drank his blood. I assumed he was cursing in another language, and he released, letting out a low moan, collapsing on top of me. I hugged him tightly, nuzzling his hair.

He kissed my face, slowly, lazily. I felt his neck and the wound was closing. "Does that feel weird?"

"I hardly feel it," he muttered.

I closed my eyes, feeling sleepy, emotionally exhausted. "So tomorrow night is the big night."

He nodded into my hair. "I'll be performing the ceremony."

"You will?" I asked, smiling remembering him in the black robe.

"I do have the knife."

I went silent, thinking about the last time I had seen it – the symbol of mine and Eric's vampire marriage. "Can I ask you something?" He shifted his weight so he wasn't all on me anymore. He waited patiently. "Did you even want to marry me?"

"Oh Sookie," he said, kissing my lips briefly. "Is there a right way to answer that?"

I shrugged underneath him. "Was it just to protect us? I understand that."

"That was the main draw – to protect you. I won't lie."

I brushed his hair back from his face. "I know you won't."

"To survive – it had to be done. It's what keeps Caleb from snatching you right now. It's worked in our favour several times now."

I nodded. "I agree. I'm – I am still upset about it. I never really imagined getting married like we did."

He smiled, closed lips. "How did you imagine it?"

"Oh, no," I giggled. "I'm not answering that."

His face fell back into the crook of my neck. "Someday you will tell me."

"Maybe."

It was nice to just lay there with Eric, like we had the night before. I would stay up and talk to him all night, if I could, but eventually, in the comfort of his arms, I fell asleep mid-sentence.

I woke up the next morning in bed, with Eric spooning behind me. I remembered the first time I woke up in this position, and I was unable to move. Luckily, he just draped his arm over me and I slipped under to check the time, it was almost twelve. I let out a sigh, knowing I'd have to interview soon. I had one more thing I needed to do first, though. I kissed Eric's cheek and then got ready.

An hour later I was outside Layla's door once again. This time the two guards that were there yesterday morning were replaced by her guards Matt and Dave from the library.

"Remember me?" I asked them as I approached.

They regarded me. "We have strict orders from Caleb not to let you in."

"I figured," I scowled.

"We'll let you in," the taller one said.

I tried to hide my shock and nodded gratefully, they stepped aside. I entered the room cautiously and was pleased to see Layla reading on the bench under a window. She looked over at me with her brows furrowed.

"Really?" she said in exasperation.

I stepped further into the room. "I want to apologize for yesterday. Did you get in trouble with Caleb?"

She put her book down and walked over to me. "What do you want, Sookie?"

"Can we sit?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes and we took our places on the couch. "I'm normally not this...forceful," I explained, awkwardly.

"Okay," she looked as if she didn't care how I really was. "Do you want more answers?"

"I just..." I searched for something to say, I really don't know why I was here. "How do you feel about tonight?" Was it insensitive to ask how she felt about her vampire marrying?

"Vampires don't really get on well with other vampires," she said slowly, looking unperturbed by my questions.

"Soo..."

"He doesn't even like Mila. Sure, they'll have to consummate, but it's no big deal."

"It isn't?"

"Only humans worry about monogamy."

"You're half human."

"Exactly, I'm only half and I was brought up to be indifferent about it."

"Don't you get jealous?" I asked slowly.

"Nope."

"He has orgies down there and participates in them..."

"And yet he comes to me every night. He never spends more than one round with a human," she shrugged, truly looking okay with the fact that he fucked anything with legs. "Are you telling me your vampire stays faithful?"

"I could never be with someone who wasn't," I said. "I wasn't brought up to be indifferent about it."

Layla smiled slightly. "We're different. You and I. Caleb thought it might be nice for me to have you as a sort of friend."

"What?"

"Well, he told me that was his initial plan. If he were to have two pets then he'd rather the other one with a little bit of fairy in them. He said I'd be his favourite though."

Alright, that was sufficiently creepy.

She caught my stare. "He's not doing that now. He likes your vampire and would rather have you compliant than miserable."

"How kind," I said through my teeth.

"Hey, you're the one who came here looking for answers. I'm telling you the truth," she said.

"I honestly don't know why I came here," I muttered under my breath.

"I expect you came because I'm another part fairy in a relationship with a vampire king and you need someone to talk and relate to."

I eyed her, in astonishment. "You're very smart."

"I read and watch a lot of TV. There's not much else to do," she shrugged. "I have to teach myself the ways of the outside world."

"Do you ever leave California?"

"I hate California," she stuck her tongue out. "I want to go back to the woods of BC, I miss it so much."

I remembered Caleb mentioning something about some people not liking the sun. He was talking about her and he also mentioned that he would definitely get a place in British Columbia when the time arose. I could understand feeling comfortable in your own element and that was where Layla's was, just like mine was in Louisiana.

"I live in the woods in Louisiana. It's my home," I said. We exchanged a look and smiled. "I don't think we're as different as you say."

"There are few similarities," she said shaking her head.

"No, I love to read, what kind of books do you like?"

We discovered that we had the same interests and actually spent a nice afternoon talking with one another in a very human way. When dusk was approaching we said goodbye and I was escorted back to my room by Mick and Ian. It was time to get ready for the coronation ceremony.

**Review, review and then the next chapter will be up sooner :D Just ask the green button - he knows ALLL!**


	41. Old Lies and Fireflies

**AN: Alright, this story is going to end at chapter 45 - there might be a chapter 46 for an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. **

**I'm reaching the end of this story and I'm also reaching the end of this semester at school so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. **

**I have other stories on my mind that I'd like to get to and hopefully will be able to once school is done. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, this one's a long time coming.**

**This chapter is purely lemons and fluff, enjoy!**

Chapter 41: Old Lies and Fireflies

The dress I was wearing for the wedding ceremony was one that Amelia gave me. It was probably very expensive. It was a deep red, with a v-neck, showing a substantial amount of cleavage, sleeveless with straps that crisscrossed all down my back, which was bare to my waist. The gown fell past my ankles, and twisted bodice just under my breasts. I had small black flats that were hidden under the gorgeous dress, which was good since the shoes were cheap and none pretty. I let my hair flow down my back; I had heavy eye make-up and a clear lip gloss. I was ready after spritzing some perfume on and then I exited the bathroom to the living room where Eric was in his black cloak. I could see what was underneath, which was nothing but his bare chest. He looked very much like a vampire.

We embraced briefly, whispering small compliments to one another.

"Where do you keep the knife?" I asked playfully, pulling at his robe slightly.

"Soon, my lover," he winked and held out his arm. I took it and we walked out of our room and down the main foyer's staircase.

The hall had been turned into a far more elegant room for a wedding ceremony than it's previous use for orgy's. Eric led me to the middle of the aisle. "Minh," he said. I saw the King of Alaska look over, a grand smile spreading across his features.

"Oh, Eric, Sookie, will you be joining me?" I sat down next to Minh, saying hello.

"I'll be performing the ceremony, so Sookie will be joining you," Eric explained, he kissed my cheek and I waved goodbye to him while he disappeared among the gathered folk.

Minh and I talked idly about the upcoming wedding and I wondered if it would be any different from Russell and Bart's whom I saw across the hall sitting near the front. We didn't have to wait long before Caleb and Mila entered onto the small stage at the head of the chairs. Then I saw the black cloaked figure that was Eric Northman, his hood low. I had a gigantic smile on my face as I saw him pull it back and speaking the words similar to the ones I heard in Rhodes. When he pulled out the magnificent knife, I felt heat spread in me low. I was flush with the image of me and Eric making love. I wanted it and badly. It was an unavoidable desire – almost blood thirsty. He wrapped up the ceremony and I wondered how long it would be before I could touch his cool skin again.

Everyone watched Caleb and Mila kiss. It was nothing like Russell and Bart's embrace, for you could almost feel the tension, and it was none sexual. I stood up along with all the other vampires and humans.

"That's a gorgeous gown, Sookie," Minh complimented me. We had to be the same height, I noticed, now that I wasn't wearing heels.

"Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself," I smiled brightly.

"You're looking for some time with your Viking?" he asked winking.

"Oh, well," I fumbled, looking around. I lost track of Eric. "I don't even know where he is," I said, in a sad tone.

"He's not far," said Minh and then just like that I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I leaned back into his broad chest and watched Minh scamper off, delighted.

I could feel Eric's cool chest touching my bare back. "How are you feeling, my lover?"

I arched my neck to look up at his face; he was staring down at me, a beautiful smile on his face. "I've missed you," I whispered softly.

He leaned down and answered me with a kiss. Boy, was it full of promise, I pulled away. "Can you leave?" I asked him softly. A full-swinging party was already starting, in celebration of the joining of California, Oregon, Washington, British Columbia and Yukon. Eric nodded, oblivious to everything around us. We left the hall and I noticed that Eric's guard wasn't following us. We got to the bottom of the stairs and Eric scooped me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style.

I was in a red dress, and I was being carried exactly like Rhett had Scarlett in _Gone with the Wind_ up very similar stairs. I beamed, and looked at Eric.

"Have you seen _Gone with the Wind_?" I remembered he hadn't the last time I mentioned who we reminded me of at Russell's house in Mississippi.

He smirked at me. "I saw a few clips on the internet." The idea of Eric surfing the web for what the hell I was talking about was adorable and had me laugh. He took the stairs and I brushed my lips across his lovely neck. I wasn't fighting this.

He somehow managed to kiss me while walking through the confusing layout of the house, and even got our room to open without breaking his mouth from mine. When the door was closed he swung my feet to the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we walked backwards into the room, the night sky gleaming and twinkling through the massive window.

Eric twirled me around so his erection was firmly into my back and I got a good view of outside. He pushed my hair back and began attacking my neck, grazing his fangs from ear to collarbone, I shivered in delight. I was pressed between him and the back of the couch, and he tilted my head so our lips could meet. I held onto his one arm that was wrapped around my stomach and I lifted my other hand to twist in his hair, bringing our tongues crashing together, I moaned feeling a stubborn ache in my core, throbbing with what was to come. His chest was thrumming with pressure as he put his lips to my neck again, his hand pulling at my dress in the front. I fell over the back of the couch and he lifted my dress up to my waist, his pants still holding his length captive.

I heard him curse as he fumbled with his pants and then his hand dipped low, pulling down my panties and testing to see if I was ready. He groaned pushing himself into my back, as he felt just how ready I was. I wiggled my bottom at him, impatiently.

"Eric, please," I said, my tone desperate. He slowed down, his fingers probing and fluttering at my entrance, my eyes rolled back into my head. His fangs were dragging across my spine from the small of my back all the way up my neck, I was a quivering mess, as his free hand lightly traced patterns on my shoulder blades, tickling me, while his hand at my lower lips were not so gentle, but persistent and promising.

"Sookie," he sighed into my ear, as I felt his hard length right at my entrance. I whined trying to push myself onto him without any grip. "I love you," and then he pushed into me. I let out a strangled cry as he stretched me, the angle working me in a way I hadn't felt in months. I clawed at the pillow from the couch as I was bent over the back, on my tip-toes. He grunted, filling me up to the hilt. He stayed still for one precious moment before slowly moving out. I gasped an eager groan. He pushed back into me, wrapping his arms around my front, angling me so I wasn't just draped over the sofa. He kissed my jaw, running his tongue up to my ear, where he dipped into it before pulling his length out, stroking the fire inside me.

"Oh, Eric," I sighed, shaking in his strong hold. He was inside me again, stretching and pushing to capacity, our bodies touching as much as they could. He whispered in my ear, a foreign phrase. His hand pushed down my dress, and went under it so he could feel where our parts were joined, he played around it, like a dance, he moved out swiftly, I panted, breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling. "Eric," my voice was high, begging him to continue. "Please, inside me," was all I could choke out. He complied and moved in. I was coiled and ready to spring, but he held me firmly back. I stared out the window in front of me, unable to see the ocean in the darkness, but getting a good view of the twinkling stars out tonight. When he moved out and turned me around rapidly, lifting me so I was sitting on the back of the couch and he was inside me again, my legs wrapping around his waist, I brought his lips to mine. He pushed my dress further up, for it fell down for a second, getting in his way. His hand started to play with the top of my dress and began pulling it down my front. I lifted my hips when we rejoined again and he moved in and out at a steady pace.

I bit his lower lip and pulled it between mine, he groaned, and one of his hands slipped down the front of my dress, cupping my breast, I gasped and he jerked excitedly inside me, my walls clamping down on him, threatening to release at any second. I was hot, fevered, sweating a cool sheen on my body, my hair feeling sticky at the back of my neck. He was perfectly cool, but not so composed, his eyes found mine and our foreheads touched as he thrust into me hard. I was breathless.

He pinched my nipples, his palms rubbing my tender breasts. It shot right down to my center and I cried out, feeling the orgasm unavoidable. I held onto his shoulders, kissing him one last time, before he went inside me, deep and slow, stroking me perfectly and hitting the right spot, I came, shuddering in his arms, convulsing at the intense waves hitting me, he roared, releasing too. We kissed while we rode out our orgasms, lazily recovering.

We held onto one another until he slowly moved us out of the room and to the bed. He closed the door firmly and crawled on top of the covers with me still wrapped around him. He kicked off his pants and discarded the robe that fell in a pool on the floor. I smiled up at him and he pulled the panties that were still around an ankle, clear off. I sat up and he began to peel the dress over my head. I was naked in front of him.

It had been very sexy having sex with him while he was in the priest-like robe. I giggled at him and he arched an eyebrow, pressing his lithe body on top of mine, rubbing himself against me. He nestled between my legs as if he belonged there – and he did. I ran my hands through his beautiful blond hair.

He slithered down my body and put his mouth on my left breast, his palm thrumming the other; I groaned and arched my back to him. His teeth teased my nipple, pain mixing with pleasure. I squirmed under him, my hips rising up to his stomach. I was ready to go again. I was buzzing for him inside me – it had been a long time since we'd been like this. He plucked and licked my breasts and I ached for him. His mouth began to kiss me down my body, I spread my legs wider and his mouth hovered over my center.

"I wonder," he said, and I looked down at him past heavy lidded eyes and saw his gaze twinkling like the stars I had seen outside, fangs down, giving me a naughty look. "My darling," he said, which was a new one. "What do you think I should do next?"

I knew it was a lot more complicated a question then for him to give me oral. I breathed in shakily, trying to gather my thoughts when he was so close. "Tell me you'll go back down there later."

"Of course."

"Okay," I said softly. "Get the knife."

I let out a surprised shout when he suddenly, seemingly, pulled it out from under his naked form.

"What the hell?" I backed away from him, he laughed, gripping my waist and pulling me so I was nestled right in the perfect position for his burgeoning cock. "I hope there's nothing else underneath you."

"Besides you?" he smiled cheekily.

"You're so funny," I said sarcastically.

"Mmm, I am," his fangs glinted in the dim light. Well, the knife practically shone. Did it ever look so intimidating? I had seen it twice ceremonially and two times intimately. The time in Eric's office _should_ have been a nice, romantic moment, but it was sullied by Victor and our relationship's impasse.

"Are you going to do it right, this time?" My voice was small, as he sat up on his knees, between my legs.

He looked down at me seriously, our eyes meeting, making my lower region throb. "This time and many more to follow." His free hand slipped under my back and pulled me into a seated position. His eyes blazed down on me and I felt vulnerable, exposed. I shivered at the intensity of the moment, feeling the heat, the magic spread around us.

"Are you ready, Sookie?" He gave me an out.

I didn't take it – I didn't want it. "Yes." I wondered how we were going to do this, he motioned to his lap and I climbed on, locking my ankles together behind his back. We stared at each other significantly for a moment until the shimmer of the knife rose in the air and he cut a huge gash on the side of his neck. It was sort of gross the way the blood seeped out of the wound, but I latched on, just as Eric placed his large hand on the small of my back, he pushed my hair to the side and bit down on my neck. Together we sucked down our blood, the bond reopening. His length was hard and pressing at my entrance. I moaned as his delicious blood slid down my throat. I got a good grip on his shoulders and lowered myself onto his erection. He was all the way inside, stretching me wonderfully. My orgasm was almost there, Eric twitched inside me. He was so invested in my blood, he held my head carefully and kept me from falling from his lap.

I could barely concentrate on moving up and down on him when the blood was calling to me. I took several large gulps and then writhed in his arms, pulling away from his neck, and he did the same, shaking too, we fell back onto the pillow. He licked my wound, still inside me. We kissed for a long while, lazily, slowly, trying to regain focus before he moved out of me and then back in, upping the ante.

"You're so bad," I said beaming at him. He let his fangs down in response, I reached out and stroked them with my tongue and he shuddered in pleasure over me. I lifted my hips to him and he got my hint. His inner strokes were too much, and I thrashed underneath him when I was well spent. He fell beside me and looked down, stroking my stomach. I sighed, content.

"You are amazing, lover," he murmured, his eyes glowing. I smiled up at him, feeling his love seep into the bond.

"You're okay," I said, nonchalantly. I knew I wouldn't get away with that. I screamed gleefully when he lifted me up rapidly and slammed me down onto his erection. I gasped, clawing at his chest, the shock welcome but dizzying. "Oh my God," I said, as he thrust up into me, moving me up and down. I tried to gain control of my legs, but he was making it difficult, his mouth latched onto my sensitive breasts, he pumped into me and I did my best not to fall apart in his arms. "Eric!" I shouted, when I was real close to the edge. He grunted in response and just when I needed one more stroke, he rolled me off him, back in the same, innocent position we were in before, stroking my stomach. I felt the amusement and passion through the bond, I hadn't felt it in a while and I found I missed it very much. Nevertheless, he could probably feel my annoyance. "What'd you do that for?" I asked, reaching out and wrapping my hand around his length, tugging at it to go back to where it was: filling me.

He raised an eyebrow. "Only 'okay' guys don't let you finish."

I rolled my eyes. "'Okay' guys are not what I'm thinking about right now, Mr. Incredible," I said.

"Alright," he grinned, flashing his teeth, I crawled up his body, he pressed himself up against the head board and I straddled him, lowering down onto his cock. "Ms. Insatiable." I laughed and we both had our moments and it was far more than okay.

We lay there staring at one another, sneaking kisses, just feeling all around happy. Our bond buzzed between us, reminding us what we had been missing.

"Have you ever done a blood bond before?" I asked him, speaking in low murmurs.

"No. I've especially never done it twice."

I smiled. "I have."

"Oh really? Was it better the first time or the second?"

"The second, definitely," I said, scooting closer to him, he pulled me in his arms pushing his lips to mine. "You know, I think you were right," I announced, when I pulled away for air.

"I usually am, but to which time are you referring?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think I did start to like you when I sucked the bullet and I don't think it was just the blood. No, it was definitely when you helped me after I'd been in the basement of the Fellowship. That's when," I said, poking his beautiful bare chest.

"Ah," he said, his sapphire eyes dancing. "When did you love me?" I could feel his eagerness to hear my response, and I was endeared.

"Well," I drew the word out. "Probably when I saw your ass."

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. I giggled, burying my face in his chest, feeling my cheeks turn pink. He kissed the top of my head still shaking with mirth.

"When did you realize you loved me?"

He was still, his fingers dancing across my bottom, I squirmed. "I denied it for a while. Then when I got my memories back, I knew and I wanted it back, badly – the feelings you ignited in me. I wanted you to want me. I wanted to feel you be mine, so..."

"Yeah, our relationship changed when you got your mind back," I tapped his head.

"Mmmm," he said, nuzzling his head against my hair, a purr deep in his chest. "This is how it's supposed to be, my love." And in that moment, I believed him utterly.

I sat up, pulling out of his embrace. "Wait here," I said, and clambered out of bed dashing into the washroom. The tub was pretty big, but most likely wouldn't be able to hold all of Eric. I turned on the taps, and waited for it to fill up.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Wait," I said.

I heard him groan. "Come back to me."

I eyed the tub warily then went back into the room where he was lounging seductively on the bed. I stood at the door. "_You_ have to come to me," I smiled and in an instant he was in front of me, running his hands down the side of my body.

"You're so warm," he said, locking his arms around my waist and spinning me around. I laughed as he plopped me into the water and turned off the tap. He got in behind me, and pulled me into his chest. He kissed my ear, and I looked at him, so we could smile at one another. His hands fluttered across my stomach before reaching me below. I jolted in his arms, giggling. "I owe you," he said lowly into my ear, "a kiss, down here," he slipped a finger inside me and I bit my lower lip.

"I think you do," I said, feeling my heartbeat increase.

He moved out from behind me and he somehow, gracefully, manoeuvred in the tub, so that he was kneeling in front of me. He lifted my leg out of the hot water, and I shivered when it was out in the cold air. He put my calf to rest on his shoulder. I felt giddy at what he was going to do next.

"Remember to breathe," he said.

"Shouldn't you?" I asked him as he dipped his head under water and I felt his head between my legs. I gripped the edges of the tub as I felt his tongue lick me. I gasped, holding onto the sides for dear life. His fingers joined his tongue and I let my head fall back, as I stared up at the ceiling. His tongue plunged inside me and I shouted, before I could stop myself. His fingers probed my nub and my head was spinning as I tried to do what he told me to do...which was to breathe. I was panting as he brought me close to orgasm before slowing down.

Boy, was it good to have a boyfriend who didn't have to breathe.

The water was unsettled, my leg thrashed out, as his two fingers went deep inside me. I was quivering with pleasure as lights danced before my eyes, I couldn't comprehend a coherent thought or sound, it was all instinct. I bucked my hips.

Suddenly, he gripped my thighs and pulled my lower body out of the water so I could see him dripping wet, his hair in his face, he thrust his tongue into me once more and I screamed as my orgasm rocked my body, he held onto me as I writhed, the water splashing over the edges, he lowered me back into the water, my grip still strong on the edge of the tub, he floated over me, watching me calm down.

"Oh, God. Oh, Eric," I sighed, and he kissed me gently on the mouth.

He was looking mighty proud of himself. I felt exhausted, my body running on vampire blood, gave me that extra kick. There was nothing but positive feelings through the bond – I had no idea who's were whose and I didn't care.

We got out of the bath and hopped into the shower to do some real cleaning...sort of. We got distracted a bit, but before long we were covered in towels and back, stretched on the bed.

"Okay," I said. "As wonderful as this is. We have to talk about a few more things." I was sitting up, my legs crossed and he was lying on his back gently caressing my thigh. He waited for me to continue. "If you're king, does that mean you have to be in New Orleans? What about Nevada?"

"As soon as we get home, Nevada is Alina's. No arguments, I'm staying in Louisiana," he said firmly. He looked like he had made up his mind and I pitied Alina. I sighed, feeling responsible for her impending misery.

"In New Orleans?" I asked him warily.

He frowned. "I'll have to commute."

I crawled up his body and rested my head on his chest. "Would you be in New Orleans a lot?" I asked him, feeling as if I already knew the answer.

"A couple times a week," he said. "I have my own jet."

I looked up at him, biting my lower lip. "I have to work," I said, remembering the bills I had to go home to. At least, Caleb would be giving me a good amount of money to last me a while.

He tilted my head to look at him. "You could marry me, and then you won't have to."

I could feel the hesitancy through the bond, he knew what that statement would bring up. I decided to approach this subject the same way I did when he suggested I stay with him when the fairies were out to get me – calmly. "I would go insane, if I did nothing all day," I said truthfully. "Would you want an insane wife?" I teased.

"I want you as my wife," he murmured, kissing me softly on the forehead. "You could interview all the worthless humans I have working for me during the day."

"And you would have to work each night," I countered.

"Not every night. I'm here, now aren't I?"

"You won't be able to pile it all on Alina forever," I reminded him.

"I'll make a new child," he smiled. I rolled my eyes. "We'll make it work, Sookie."

I believed him too. I was determined and so was he – I could feel it in the bond.

**The green REVIEW button says - FINALLY!!! OMG!! Click it and tell it how much you agree!**


	42. Carve Angels on Your Eyes

**AN: School is catching up, guys. I don't know when I can update next. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming during my downer exam time. Enjoy!**

**P.S: Yes, I'm well aware of how weird the dream below is. There are parallels though.**

Chapter 42: Carve Angels on Your Eyes

The covers were pulled up right to my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling Eric pressed up against my back. I wasn't sure I had slept that long. I squinted to see the time and saw it was one thirty in the afternoon. I groaned, realizing it was our last full day in California and we'd be leaving tomorrow. I considered going swimming and tanning this afternoon, since I only got to do that once my whole vacation. I crawled from under Eric's arm, feeling the soreness in my body. I stood up slowly wincing. I looked back at my vampire and smiled – he looked so peaceful and almost angelic. I attended to my human needs and got my bathing suit on, pulling a sundress over it.

After Mick, Ian and I grabbed a quick bite to eat, we made our way down to the beach. I lounged on a towel, committing myself to just sunbathing today. I flipped onto my stomach first, reading my book. I kept reading the same line over and over as memories of the night before distracted me. I missed Eric badly. He was not far away and I'd be seeing him in a couple hours, but I really wanted to crawl back into bed with him. I held my ground though, and stayed in the sun for the next couple hours.

Summer really sucked when you were dating a vampire. The sun didn't set until nine at night and then you'd only have a few precious hours with them. I kicked my feet into the sand as Mick and Ian asked if I would join them in the water, I said no, feeling a bit sore to go swimming. It was a nice soreness, though. I smiled at how I had received it. My body felt very hot and I took a swig of bottled water.

I really wanted to go back up to our room. I wanted to lay with Eric. We had just gotten back together and being away from him right now felt like agony. I mean, I think I'm allowed a couple weeks of reconciled clinginess, right? I considered heading right back upstairs. I'd been outside for a couple hours, I'd maintained my tan...I began to roll up my towel.

Mick and Ian asked if I was ready to go and I impatiently urged them to hurry up. They gave me curious looks but I ignored them. Their thoughts were wondering why I was so insistent on leaving the beach since they knew I loved to lay in the sun. I walked quite a bit ahead of my two guards, eager to get back to our room. I had finally gotten an understanding of the lay-out from the front foyer to our room and didn't have to stop and ask for directions.

I said goodbye to my guards quickly before shutting the door in their face and skipping into the bedroom, dropping off my swimming things at the end of the bed. Seeing my vampire in the same position as I had left him, made me smile big. I crawled onto the bed and nestled beside him, moving his arm back around me.

There was a nice stream of light that stretched across the bed. It was great that the windows were light-proof. I wasn't sure how that worked, but it was definitely safe and convenient.

I stared at his face gently tracing the contours, his cheeks, his brows, his lips, his nose, his eyes. He smelled good too. I let my hand wander down the side of his naked torso then lifted the covers a bit to check out his ass. Just as world-class as I remembered it. I squeezed it purely for my benefit and inspected his expression to see if I got a reaction out of him.

I remembered what Amelia had asked me – if vampires could get it up during the day. I'd seen Eric wake a couple times, but it seemed with great effort. Just from being so close to him got my hormones scrambling around out of control.

I took off my dress and tossed it to the ground, then untied my bikini strings, pushing them off the bed. I wondered if this would work. Either way, as creepy as it might be, I doubted very much that Eric would mind, especially if I could wake him up. I kissed his jaw as my hands wandered down to his flaccid, sleepy penis.

"Eric," I said, touching him. I watched his face carefully, rubbing him slowly, cupping his balls. There was no real response; he was still and dead as ever. I pinched one of his nipples to see if the pain would register. I pushed my feelings at the sleeping, humming bond and I felt his cock jerk. I grinned, feeling naughty. "Wake up," I muttered, kissing his neck and nipping at it. I saw his mouth twitch.

"Mmm?" he made a noise and I stroked him, kissing his chest moving downward. He rolled onto his back, sluggishly. I went down to his hardening length and kissed it softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"It's day," he mumbled, hardly coherent. I took him into my mouth. Normally, I'd probably get a much better reaction out of him, but I didn't take it personally when he was only half erect.

"Have you ever had day sex before?" I asked, relishing in this. I wanted it so bad.

He shook his head minutely. It was probably one of the few 'firsts' I'd get with Eric Northman, who had probably done it all. I took him all the way into my mouth and it got the best response out of him. I smiled, as I massaged his cock with my tongue and fondling his sensitive balls. He made a noise at the back of his throat, his eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes, halfway and struggled with lifting his head to stare at me. I winked at him and he flopped back down. He was fighting sleep. I could feel his surprise and his deep arousal through the bond but it was getting trumped by exhaustion. I knew if he was really awake, he'd have me upside down with lust.

He was making airy noises as I sucked and felt him. He lifted a hand to my hair and sort of pushed me away weakly. I looked at him questioningly.

"Get on top," he muttered. I kissed his length once more than happily obliged. I was so wet from that experience, waking up my sleepy vampire for sex in the day time, that there was no need for helpful foreplay. I straddled his hips and I felt his hands softly trace circles on my calves as I positioned myself over him.

I slowly lowered myself onto him and he groaned, just as I gasped. I sat still for a moment, gently caressing his chest, I began to move. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, he lazily kissed back before I began to seriously ride him. He was trying to concentrate on me, I could tell, but his vampiric nature was dragging him back to unconsciousness. He shook his head and tried to hold onto my hips tightly, but it was feeble and yet so endearing.

"I love you," I told him, closing my eyes briefly from the sensations before staring back at him – he was so adorable, so beautiful. This man had my heart and I couldn't see it with anyone else.

He groaned loudly, when I went down on him forcefully, waking him up slightly. "I – love – you," he sighed, trying to lift his hips to meet mine. I was never so in control of sex with Eric, he was always somehow guiding me. I lifted his hands and put them on my breasts, he weakly kneaded them, just brushing his palms against my nipples. It felt nice even without his usual persistence.

My release was impending, my muscles contracting around his length. He blinked a couple times, trying to remain awake – for me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face and I kissed him. "I'm close," I moaned into his mouth, he had his hands lightly on my shoulder blades now and he made a noise. Our internal strokes were driving me mad and I eventually released, letting out a soft cry. He didn't even come, he just sort of relaxed as I collapsed onto him and he fell back into his death. I laughed quietly and kissed his chest.

I'd make sure he got better at daytime sex. I'd teach him.

I rolled off him, cuddling, throwing a leg over his. I lost track of time as I drifted off into a nap. I had had a busy night and was in desperate need of some sleep. As cold and as hard as Eric was, I couldn't help using his chest as a head rest. I pulled one of the pillows and leaned it against him for more comfort, pulling the blankets up to our waists.

I was having a fuzzy dream of Eric and I on the beach getting married.

_It was daytime and Gran was officiating the ceremony, as if she were talking to a hall of thousands, when it was just me and him. The water kept rushing up the beach and soaking my dress._

"_The water won't go away," I was telling him._

_He looked at my feet. "I can kill it for you."_

"_No," I sighed. "We'll just find a new beach." We began to walk away and Gran was gone and we weren't getting married anymore. I was wondering where on Earth we could find another beach when I looked over at him and he was at Fangtasia lounging on his throne, a girl draped across his shoulders kissing his neck. _

"_I think I should buy you a car," he said to me. _

"_Oh, no, that's fine," I responded, unperturbed by the girl, producing fangs, even though I knew she was human, and biting into his neck, taking his blood. He hardly noticed._

"_It could be blue, do you like blue?"_

"_You don't know?" I frowned. "How could you not know?"_

"_Sorry," he said. "The zoo is getting interesting."_

"_It's because of the weather. They get so restless in the spring." I knew this to be true. _

"_They want to mate," he told me wisely. "Maybe I can buy you a horse instead."_

"_Oh," I said thoughtfully. "I would like that."_

"_A blue one?" he asked, smiling at finding something I'd like. _

"_No, a standard one should be fine," I told him._

"_This pleases me greatly," he leaned back and angled his neck so the girl could have better access to his blood. She straddled him, moaning, and I stared back at the crowd._

"_I think I see my cat, Tina," I shouted over the music at Eric, who was now kissing the blood-sucking human."I'm going to get her some juice." I stood up leaving Eric to have his fun and walked through the crowd at Fangtasia. As I wandered, I found myself approaching my cousin Hadley, who was tending bar. "I lost Tina."_

"_Oh, I think Bubba has her," Hadley told me, cleaning a glass._

"_Darn," I said. "There goes another one."_

"_A lot leave you, don't they?" Hadley said. _

"_You haven't."_

"_No, I wouldn't. You're my best cousin," Hadley said simply. "Would you like some chocolate milk?"_

"_Mmm, yes please," I said holding out my hand and she placed a carton in my hands. "How will I drink this?" I asked her. _

"_Figure it out, I don't have time for you, Sookie," Hadley turned away and I watched her walk out of the empty club. I looked across the room and Eric was completely naked tangled in the human's naked flesh. _

_I followed Hadley's lead and walked out the front of Fangtasia, coming face-to-face with Sam. _

"_It's great that you're having my baby," he said, standing in front of Merlotte's which had a line up of people waiting to enter. _

"_I don't really want it," I confessed. _

"_Oh, I know," he said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "It's just nice, is all."_

"_I love being nice," I agreed. "I wonder if it'll be a dog who can communicate with humans without using words."_

_Sam gave me a confused look. "The doctor told me it'd be a vampire."_

"_That'll end violently," I said more to myself. "Will it be more like Eric or Bill?"_

"_Neither as far as I know," Sam responded. "Pam will be its half-mother."_

"_Oh, of course," I said, feeling stupid. "She told me this already, I just forgot."_

"_You always forget, Sookie," he shook his head turning to the rambunctious humans. "Alright! Everyone, listen up! Sookie isn't ready to have her baby yet!" The crowd groaned and complained. "But, it's going to be okay! She'll be heading over to New Orleans and you guys can follow her! The baby will probably be born as soon as the sun sets so her husband can see the birth!" The crowd cheered and began breaking from the formulated line. I figured I better start walking so I headed off out of the parking lot and finding my way onto the road with a huge following. _

_On my journey to New Orleans, Bill ran up to me, looking out of breath. He took the time to catch it, and I waited patiently. But I didn't break my stride. I had somewhere to be. "You have to be in the city soon," Bill wheezed. "The baby is due in three hours and you are still very far away."_

"_How long will it take?" I asked, becoming panicked._

"_Two days," he told me gravely. _

"_I won't make it!"_

"_But you have to!" Bill stressed, his eyes widening at the prospect of me not getting there in time. "You should run."_

"_I'm not very fast," I said worriedly. I began to run. I pushed myself to go faster, but struggled as I raced up a hill that seemingly came out of nowhere. I had to get there in five minutes as I looked at the city I had finally reached. There was a big clock tower and it was ticking, tocking and I was losing time. I was stuck in traffic. "Hurry up!" I yelled at a car that honked back. I jogged on the spot. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...one._

_I looked over at Eric who was reading a rather large book, staring at it in confusion. "I can't read English," he confessed, tossing it over his shoulder. I saw the title _Gone with the Wind_. _

"_Where's the baby?" I asked him._

"_You lost it. But that's not important. I don't know how to read," he pulled out a pair of glasses and placed them on the end of his nose. _

"_You cut your hair," I said, moving closer to him._

"_No, I didn't," he said._

"_Oh, okay. I can tell you what happens," I pointed at the book._

"_Please do."_

"_He leaves her," I began to cry._

"_Why does he leave her?" Eric sang. He was singing wonderfully. It was the best voice I'd ever heard._

"_They lose a baby," I told him._

"_Like us?"_

"_Yes. And then he sort of gives up. He's had enough of her indecisiveness, her unfaithfulness, her selfishness – there were a lot of reasons."_

"_It sounds like he should have gotten her a horse," Eric had an audience who were whooping for his masterful singing. _

"_I don't think a horse would have helped. It never had before," I said. _

"_Alright then, I will not get a horse," he grinned, the twelve piece marching band drowned out his voice and he turned to me, returning his full-attention. "I'm very busy. You are a waste of time."_

"_I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"_

_He looked exasperated. "I don't. It's just a waste. Time is in the garbage."_

"_It's very stinky," I commented._

"_Indeed. Anyway," Eric started to cut my hair. _

"_Ouch, you just sliced my ear," I flinched._

"_You don't need it. You just need your brain and your mouth."_

"_What about my nose?"_

"_Not so much."_

"_My eyes?"_

"_One should be fine."_

"_Good."_

"_You know," Eric said. "I was too young to know how to love her."_

"_But you're old," I stated, confused as to what the vampire was saying._

"_No, my darling wife. I am not. You are."_

"_Grown-ups are so strange," I muttered. I looked up at him and he was fluffing my hair, giving it volume, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he regarded me in the mirror. _

"_I just don't know what to do with you," he shook his head, producing a blow dryer, throwing my hair in a million different directions. "I have a gift."_

"_For me?" I was very surprised. I smiled at him and he turned off the hair dryer. He gave me a pleased look. "Is it a horse?"_

"_Where would I fit a horse?" he looked angry. His fangs came out and he tore at my arm with his teeth. I watched the wound open, but there was no blood. He gave me a beautiful look, serene. "You'll have stars that can laugh, my lover."_

_I poked at the wound, trying to push the flesh back together. "It won't heal," I said, becoming frustrated. _

"_It will never heal."_

"_I'll have this forever?" I screamed. "Why would you do this to me?"_

_Eric gave me a pitying look. "I've learned that you become responsible forever, for what you have tamed in the past." He brushed his hands through my hair, whispering a mantra in another language that I did not know. It made me proud that he was so smart, so I didn't ask him to translate. _

"_Alright," I accepted, sitting back into my chair. "I understand. Although," I looked at the time. "I should leave."_

_He glanced over his shoulder to stare at the clock. "If you tell me when you are coming, then I would feel more at ease."_

"_I'd love to put you at ease."_

"_I have a very busy day. So, if you tell me you are coming here at four, then I will allow myself to begin to be happy by three," he pressed at my tummy. _

"_You are very smart," I said in awe. _

"_I'm also very horny." _

_I giggled at him, and tapped his nose lightly. He stood up, pulling me to my feet. "Goodbye then," I waved, backing away from him._

"_I am the lesser of two evils. One day, my future lover, you will hate me for it."_

"_I don't think that's right," I called. He was getting further and further away from me. _

"_This is best."_

I woke with a start.

I glanced down at Eric who was still sleeping. I slowly got out of bed and decided to take a shower, trying to remember everything I dreamt about. It was all in fragments and I was sure I forgot most of it. I remembered running because I had to get somewhere on time.

When I was done, I finally got my cell phone out. I had checked on it briefly each day and had received no texts and no calls, but today I had missed one from Amelia.

I dialled, waiting for her to pick up. "Hey, Sook, how's California?" Amelia asked. It sounded as if she were in a club; there was loud, banging music. It was only seven o'clock, I frowned. Ah, the time difference...still.

"It's been interesting," I sighed, falling onto the couch.

"What's happened?" she asked me, her voice got clearer as she left the room with the music.

"Eric and I are back together," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face.

There was silence. "Really?" she finally uttered.

"Yeah-huh," I said. "What do you think?"

"I'm not surprised," she snorted.

"That sounded mildly insulting."

"It might have been," Amelia agreed. "So everything is fine and dandy now?"

"I don't think it'll ever be fine and dandy with Eric."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "I am." I was happy that I was okay. That I was happy. That I was back together with him, despite the fact that the dream I just had, made my heart feel a bit heavy. I didn't remember most of it, so what did it matter? The feeling would fade over time.

"Well, good. Hey, look, I gotta go, call me when you get home," she said.

"Okay, bye." I hung up, stretching myself onto the couch. I had about an hour and a half before Eric woke up. I wondered what we'd do tonight, our last night in California.

I hoped we'd have sex.

I was starting to feel hungry, and I thought I might as well get something to eat before Eric woke up, because who knew when I'd get the chance to. I headed downstairs with Mick and Ian where there seemed to be an endless buffet, with fresh, warm food all the time.

We ate leisurely and even enjoyed the desert before I headed upstairs a half hour before sunset. When I got to my room, saying goodbye to Mick and Ian, I turned to the bedroom, where Eric was propped up against the headboard wide awake. When he saw me he gave me a smirk that made my heart leap in my chest.

"I had a dream today," he said huskily.

"Oh?" I asked him slowly edging to the end of the bed.

"I haven't dreamt in a very, very long time."

"That's a special dream," I remarked.

"It is. Come here, Sookie," he uttered lowly. I crawled up the bed toward him, the sheets had been made into a sort of tent and I patted it when I nestled next to him. As soon as I reached him, he began to pull my shirt over my head. I laughed.

"Eager, are we?"

"I didn't get to finish," he growled, and I fell onto my back with him looming over me. He unbuttoned my cargo shorts, stripping them from my legs along with my underwear.

"You were so sleepy," I pouted. "And so cute."

"Cute?" his brows furrowed, as he pressed his hand against my heating center. I nodded ecstatically. "I have never been called cute before."

"There's a first time for everything," I said.

"I thought I was all out of firsts, and yet you've given me two today," he said, kissing my neck. I stretched it out, letting him give me love bites.

"Just today?"

"You have given me far more. I shouldn't be so surprised anymore," he said. He was giving me very nice attention down below with his fingers and I began to lose my breath, panting for air. I was thrashing on the bed, my orgasm about to hit me when there was an urgent knock on our door. "Ignore it," he groaned against my chest, his mouth doing wonderful things to my breasts while his hands stroked me artfully.

Of course I was going to ignore it, I was so damn close. "Eric," I said strained, my body tensing up, my climax hitting me thunderously, I screamed without my consent and the knocking on the door was louder over my wails. No doubt, they could hear me.

He let me calm down, caressing my skin. The pounding on the door finally got Eric's full attention and he stood up, deeply irritated. I realized that his phone was buzzing consistently on the bed side table. I hadn't even noticed. I sighed, letting myself bask in the post-coital. Was he going to answer the door naked and very much aroused?

"Get some clothes on," I snapped as he left our bedroom, laughing at my comment. I fell back down, putting a hand over my eyes, feeling my cheeks turn pink.

I heard some muttering at the door before it was closed rather noisily. Eric strode back in, picking up his shuddering phone. He looked at what he had missed. I could feel his annoyance and his lust.

"I have to go," he said softly, leaning over the bed and kissing my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I sat up, pulling the covers up to my collarbone. He walked into the bathroom, leaving it open, his glorious ass mooning me. He splashed water on his face and then entered again going through his suitcase that he kept under the bed.

"I have a meeting with Mila and Caleb apparently," he said.

"Since when?"

"Since now," he said. He began getting dressed. I noticed how orderly his bag was, which wasn't very Eric like. I knew him to be a bit of a slob. He wasn't dirty, just, believe it or not, a bit lazy. When he stayed with me without his memories he'd leave his clothes and towels lying all over the floor.

"You'll be back soon?" I asked him.

"I am still unsettled," he gestured to his bulging cock, which looked ready. He buttoned up his shirt. I think he was going to go commando.

"Are you sure you don't have time?" I smiled.

"You are tempting," he flashed his fangs.

"Want a taste?" I asked, stretching out my neck.

He moaned at the back of his throat, dropping his pants and instantly hovering over my body. He looked at my face and I kissed his lips softly, he returned it leisurely. "Later," he said, pulling away from me with much difficulty. I could feel his reluctance and his desire was overwhelming me. I pulled at his length and I could see the tendons in his neck protrude. "I want to fuck and bite you somewhere different tonight," he winked and was out of the room, leaving me aching.

"Eric!" I snapped. His words had ignited an unstoppable fire. I heard him laughing in the other room. He had taken his pants with him.

"Wait for me, my lover," he called out and I heard the door to the hall open and close.

Oh, yeah, right. I let out a frustrated noise and slowly eased myself into the bathroom. After I was done in there I pulled on a pale pink nightgown that hardly contained my breasts. I sat on the couch and attempted to distract myself with television, to no avail.

I watched the time tick by, Eric still hadn't returned and it was almost midnight now. Sighing, I figured I might as well go to bed. I could feel Eric far away, and his irritation didn't dissipate. I knew he was also feeling angry and I wondered what was going on in that meeting.

I meant to head to our room when I sensed a new presence at the door. I looked at it curiously, listening as best I could for what could be happening outside in the hall. I waited, feeling unnerved and alert.

The door was opening slowly to my astonishment. It wasn't Eric. I tried to think of something I could use as a weapon, but didn't have time to when Victor Madden entered my room, his eyes preying on me.

**Green REVIEW button -- why are you crying? Give it a click, make it stop these tears, it's bringing me down!!**


	43. And All is Undone

**AN: So, this is the last chapter. I know I said there would be like two more after this one, but I ended up combining the last three chapters into this one because it worked better than what I had planned. I'll write an epilogue and it'll mostly be just a fun chapter. I know there are probably a few loose ends, but I just see it as a possibility for a sequel. I won't guarantee it, but right now I want to finish this and move on to other story ideas. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it.**

**I added a few parallels to this chapter and the first one if you can figure it out.**

**I wanted to add (I forgot for last Author's Note) that the dream sequence last chapter was inspired by The Little Prince and an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer "Restless". **

**Thank you, thank you for all your kind words, concerns and enthusiasm for my story. I couldn't be more proud or happy about the success of _I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness_, and it's all thanks to you guys! You're the best readers ever! I hope you stick around for some of my other ideas. **

**Thanks again!**

Chapter 43: And All is Undone

I backed up into the doorframe in disbelief. The man who got away. Victor Madden's eyes narrowed in, a sneer on his lips. I put a hand to my heart. My mind raced searching for a logical thought. Okay, okay – what to do. I glanced around me swiftly, searching for a solution to get me out of this situation. The door that Victor just entered in was being closed shut. Someone shut the door? Eric's guards. What?

I wanted to say something like, "you're a fucking idiot," to Victor but thought it would sound flat since he clearly wasn't. He broke through security and he obviously arranged Eric out of here. So was Caleb on Victor's side? Why?

Our bond pulsed with rage. Eric was very mad at the moment.

And dammit, so was I. "Seriously?" I blurted out to him. He flashed in front of me stroking my hair. I tried to pull my face away but was given limited space.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you smell like sex."

"I also smell like Eric," I said through my teeth. "A smarter vampire would back away." He scratched a finger nail from my ear to my collarbone. I closed my eyes tightly at the pain.

"Eric is detained," Victor's eyes glowed, fixated on my neck.

"Of course he is," I grumbled. When would Eric and I learn? Spontaneous meetings led to me getting attacked by freaky obsessive vampires.

Last time, Alina escaped and ripped off Franz's head. This time, I seemed to be alone. Eric was in a fit of fury and we were separated. I was seriously getting sick of this. What was unnerving was the fact that I was pretty sure I'd make it out of this situation alive. I don't know what it was, but I'd been through so many potential life-threatening predicaments that I was becoming cocky with escaping.

"So are you working with Caleb or Mila?" I asked him flatly.

"So much attitude, Sookie, are you really in any sort of position to be hostile?"

"I think I am in the perfect position," I retorted. I wish I could retire from the drama. I just wanted to be back home in my old farmhouse with Eric.

Victor stroked my cheek and I turned my face away feeling nauseous. "Don't think you'll get away. Eric took my livelihood. He took my king. He took my freedom. Now, I'm going to take his human."

I wondered at all those months when my vampire wasn't with me. Eric said Victor tried to approach me a couple of times during the three months and this was his opportune moment? I eyed him. This must be with the help of Caleb. He gripped my arm tightly and I hissed at the pressure he was inducing to my muscles and bones. With a flick of his wrist – he could break it. Victor stuffed something into my mouth which tasted awful, gagging me from screaming and firmly shutting my mouth. He dragged me out of the room. I was still in an inappropriate nightgown, which shouldn't have been my concern. I was dragged out of the room. I looked at the guards standing outside the King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas' room, their expressions indifferent. Bastards.

Miraculously we didn't run into anyone until we reached the foyer. I tried a muffled scream at a girl and a vampire. The vampire just looked at us for an instant, hardly catching his attention before pulling his human away from us. Stupid, old-school abusive vampires.

The guards were held off. I guess since there were orgies still going on, my attire was acceptable and none at all weird. Maybe this vampire and I were into bondage, right? But wouldn't it be weird that Eric Northman's vampire-law wife was being yanked by another vampire? A wanted vampire?

Caleb was definitely behind this.

We were outside and there was a pool party going on – with lots of sex. This was not a nice way to die, if it should so happen. I stumbled across the pathway and he held me up, my feet no longer touching the ground. I struggled as best I could, but it was really no use. Although, I did have vampire blood in me. I tried to concentrate on that but every time I thrashed and he would loosen his grip, he'd quickly tighten his hold and I heard some of my bone crack. My scream was stifled and he pulled me down the wooden stairs that led down the cliff to the beach.

I kicked out my legs and it hit the wooden railings, I winced, feeling pathetic. I tried to delve into Victor's mind. What I found in there, was nothing but spews of hate and what he planned to do with me. I pulled out immediately, not wanting to know and realizing none of it could help me out of this.

Eric knew I was in danger and he was doing everything he could to get to me. Someone was holding him off which was ridiculous, considering he was king and nobody was in charge of him. But, Caleb was over two thousand years old; my vampire couldn't compete with that. I was suddenly brought down with the knowledge that Eric could die.

Victor dropped me into the sand, the same spot where I had spent my day lounging in the sun. The waves crashed into the beach, and it looked scary out here at night. The moon was shining down giving an eerie silvery glow. I looked up into his dark, pale features and backed away as best I could. My bones were aching from where he held onto too tightly. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me closer to him. I tried to spit out the gag but it was difficult. He twisted my leg and the bone clearly broke. I cried out, tears streaming down my face. I went into my mouth and pulled out the gag.

Victor smile, letting go and looked down on me. "I do so like it when they scream. Now that we're alone, you can do it all you want."

I heard a roar. Eric was coming.

I had to be tough about this. The vampire blood could heal my bones faster than normal, but not nearly fast enough to fight or run away. I kicked out at him with my good leg, and got him in the shin. He looked at me sceptically.

"Just because your vampire's on the way, doesn't mean you're safe. I'm going to kill you in front of him, and then him."

"_He'll _kill _you_," I spit, through my pain.

"I have friends," Victor grinned.

Eric must have jumped off the cliff because he landed right behind Victor, ready to spring for an attack when someone stopped him. Someone with long beautiful blond hair.

Mila.

Eric flung her aside, and she jolted back to him knocking him into the cliff. Eric was growling, and I watched him smash his fist into her skull, a loud defining crack, she fell back, and Victor stepped in. I wasn't sure how old Victor was, but with the way he was battling Eric, he must have been pretty old.

I scrambled backward as fast as I could, away from the fighting vampires who were now moving so fast I couldn't see them. Eric's rage and his strength were bubbling inside me and it was difficult to concentrate on getting away. I backed into some driftwood which I tossed away, when suddenly Mila was on top of me, blood pouring down her face and into my open mouth. I choked on the blood as it seeped down my throat. Gross.

"I tried to bargain with Eric," she said through her teeth at me, her fangs down and cutting into her lower lip. "I wanted his help to overthrow Caleb and in return I'd stop Victor for you. But he is so stubborn," she growled, clawing at my shoulder. I yelped. There wasn't much I could do with bruised arms and a broken leg, I realized.

"You bitch," I breathed heavily. I tried to push her off, but I was too battered. I used all my weakened strength to no avail.

"I want to try your infamous fairy blood," she bit into my neck and I screamed loudly. Eric roared and I heard a significant splash. Either he or Victor was tossed into the ocean. There was more splashing as I felt the blood being drained out of me. Mila pulled back and said, "Layla tastes better, but this is...nice," she went back to sucking my blood. Thanks for the compliment. I wasn't just going to lay here and take being killed.

I blindly reached for the driftwood I had discarded and found the end. I tried to pull it closer to me and eventually got a good grip on it.

Mila was so preoccupied with my blood that I got it under her and pushed it into her chest. I think I missed, but she screamed and backed away ready to strike when I pulled strength from the vampire blood I ingested, including hers, and plunged it into another part of her chest. She howled and I dug it into her further as best I could, and she began to dissipate on top of me. I'd killed another psycho vampire after mine.

Her blood (or my blood) dropped out of her flaking body and onto me. I saw Eric coming my way when Victor sprang on his back. Eric twisted around and snapped his neck, which wasn't a big deal for a vampire, until Eric ripped it clean off his shoulders, and dismembered Victor right in front of me.

With all that commotion, it's no wonder Caleb landed from on top of the cliff to the beach, just like Eric had. He saw the evaporating Mila and me, spluttering and trying to regain focus. He walked over to me and my heart leapt. He was going to finish me off. Caleb pulled me from under Mila and I screamed at the pain of my bones. Eric instantly came to us and took me from Caleb, holding me close to his chest. He treated my aching bones carefully. Alright, so Caleb didn't seem in the vengeful mood after I killed his wife. He did look blood thirsty, mind you.

"Did Miss Stackhouse kill my new wife, Eric?" Caleb said, regarding me through his haze, fangs down, gaze heady.

"Yes, I did," I said, my voice shaking. Eric was licking at my wounded neck, savouring the blood, but closing the bite marks.

Caleb's brow lifted. "You are something else, Sookie and are highly underrated," he lamented.

"I think I'm overrated. Just a survivalist," I said, feeling my body begging for rest. I drooped heavily against Eric.

Caleb chuckled. "You are a good match for Eric, then. You'd make a fine vampire." Caleb was out of my view and I was in Eric's arms. I looked at his bloody face, with my own, no doubt.

"We'll get you to a hospital," he spoke, his teeth, fangs, stained in red. My head lulled back and I realized just how much blood I must have lost.

"Can I have some of yours?" I asked him. He knew what I meant.

"We have a doctor at the house," Caleb interrupted. "Follow me." Eric tucked my head under his chin, and I held onto him, grateful for his supernatural strength.

"You never cease to surprise me," my vampire whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and Eric shook with laughter. As we went up the wooden stairs (I was glad he didn't jump up the cliff or anything) I felt myself drifting into a sleep.

"Stay awake, my lover," he said.

"I will, I will."

"Rhett and Scarlett," he reminded me. I laughed, remembering me in his arms, with blood loss in Mississippi. He bounced me a bit, and I blinked trying to keep my eyes open. "I think I'll be able to give you blood if we go to this doctor."

"Why this doctor?"

"The healing process will go much faster. A regular doctor would be alarmed."

"Right," I said, my mind was working slow. "Keep talking."

"You're incredibly sexy when you kill."

My brows furrowed. "It's not sexy."

"It is to a vampire."

"Ew," I muttered pointedly. Eric smiled largely at me, his fangs running past his lips.

"I would fuck you now, but you are injured."

"That's so romantic," my speech was slurred. "I can't say I'm in that mood."

"You will be, soon."

"Not tonight."

"No, not tonight," he agreed, kissing my bloodied forehead. I felt his tongue lick at it. Oh well, that's what I get for dating a guy who drinks blood. I still loved him despite his gross habits. I snuggled closer into his arms as we walked inside, trying to ignore the immense pain in my leg. It was hard not to, and tears were a constant stream down my cheeks.

We didn't go up the stairs but instead went in the hall underneath, which lowered a couple steps and we walked along. I was staring at Eric's perfect neck, until we turned into a room and Caleb barked an order at someone. I was lowered onto one of those gurney's with the crinkly paper. He had a doctor's office in his house? And he was immortal. I looked at him, confused.

"I take human welfare very seriously," he said this whilst his fangs were down. Oh, lordie. A weedy doctor with thick glasses began to attend to me, taking off my clothes. Eric stood by my head, eyeing the nervous looking man's every move.

"Maybe you two should leave," I said.

"No," Eric said. Caleb, thankfully, exited.

"Don't stare at him. Let him work. I'm sure he doesn't find me sexy at the moment, do you, doctor?"

"I don't," the doctor stuttered. God, if he worked for Caleb, you'd think he'd be used to it. "This is my first serious injury here. The other doctor is on vacation." Okay, sure. At least Caleb kindly gave his human employees some time off.

"That's nice," I put my head down and Eric brushed the back of his hand against my cheek, although he watched the man cut my nightgown, that was stuck to my body in blood. I was completely naked now. Given the situation, I didn't damn care. The man examined my arms and I winced when he touched it, thankfully the pain wasn't too bad. Not compared to my searing leg. I looked down at it and saw a bone poking out. "Oh God!" I cried, shutting my eyes tightly. I was certainly awake now.

"I've seen worse," Eric said.

"That doesn't make me feel better," I whined.

"Uh, I think I should attend to the leg," the doctor said. I did _not_ want a physician who hesitated. I felt a bit worried when he headed there and lightly touched my swollen break.

I hissed, tears falling from my eyes. "Okay, can you give me something to knock me out?"

"I -" The doctor looked flummoxed.

"Give her something," Eric said lowly and from the frightened look on the doctors face, Eric was baring a scary expression. The doctor hurried to the cabinet and looked through his own personal drug store. He handed me pills and a paper cup of water. Eric helped me sit up slightly to take it and I relaxed.

"It'll numb the pain and make you very drowsy," he said, attending to my leg. I felt him probe the break and it hurt real bad, I held onto Eric's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could whenever I felt pain. Eventually, my eyes were drooping and the doctor was saying I'd have to have surgery. If this place has an operating room, then I'd be officially floored.

I wouldn't know much because I passed out from the blood loss.

I woke up in a real hospital room. Okay, apparently that house didn't. I saw a clock on the wall and it read eight pm. I groaned. I could see a small bit of orange light peeking through the curtained window. My leg was in a cast, I guess I got that surgery.

Already, I wanted to get the hell out of here. I couldn't afford this and I hated that that was my first thought.

A nurse wandered in after I laid by myself wide awake for about ten minutes.

"Hello, sweetie, I'm glad to see you're awake," she smiled brightly looking at my vitals on the screen. "How's the pain?"

"Bad," I mumbled.

"Alright, I'll give you a bit of morphine," she said. I was still attached to an IV, the needle in my hand. I saw her inject some into a tube and watched it as best I could, flowing down toward my veins. "You had quite the accident." I nodded, feeling a wave of relief.

"How long," I started, but was finding it difficult to concentrate when the drugs hit me. My vision went double and it was harder to speak. "How long have I been here?" I mumbled incoherently. She seemed to understand what I was saying though.

"Oh for about twenty four hours, you got out of surgery at around eight this morning. We woke you up a couple times, do you remember?"

I shook my head.

"That's fine," she smiled. "Your, um...boyfriend will be here as soon as the sun sets. Or so I'm told. Your friend will return shortly though, he just went to get some dinner." Friend?

I saw Mick and Ian peek in, they were standing outside the door. I waved at them slightly and they gave me a reassuring look. Not long after, Dylan came striding into the room sitting on the chair.

"Are you awake for real now?" he asked me, glancing at my face. I nodded, sleepily. "Well the sun should be down in about a half hour."

I fell asleep again.

When I woke up again, Eric was in the seat that Dylan was in. "Can I go home now?"

Eric nodded. "I'm working on that. Soon."

"Good," I said, closing my eyes again.

I woke up again and Eric was lifting me into a wheelchair. The nurse was listing off things for Eric to do. "You should take her to a doctor when you get her back home."

Eric didn't even answer. He began to wheel me out of the room from the babbling nurse. "Is it the same night?" I tried to look up at him, but I was still too drugged and had to put my head in my hand to stop it from spinning.

"Yes, you were only asleep for a half hour," he said. I saw people stare at us, the vampire wheeling the human. I just wanted to go home, that was all I could think or care about. He wheeled me into an elevator and we waited for it to go down. Several people inside inched away from Eric. I couldn't see his face, but it seemed like he was in full-on glaring mode.

"Why don't you just carry me?"

"Hospital policy."

I groaned and he wheeled me outside where a limo was waiting. He ditched the wheelchair, lifting me up and slid into the car with me in his lap. When we were settled he cradled my face in his large hands and kissed me lightly on the lips, staring at my face.

"Your eyes are unfocused."

"I'm high," I told him.

He grinned. "You've got some more painkillers to take home with you."

"Great," I said, pressing my forehead against his. I only just noticed that he had the two goons sitting in the car with us. "Did you get me my hospital bill?"

"It's taken care of," he said. I straightened up. "Calm down, Sookie. Caleb paid for it. He said it was the least he could do – it was his wife who did most of the damage."

"I killed his wife and he's _paying_ for me?" I frowned. Vampires were so detached.

Eric kissed my cheek. "The relationship was hardly affectionate." I knew this. I eased up and Eric pulled me to his chest, I sighed, closing my eyes. I was sort of half-awake and eventually we pulled into a tunnel. I glanced out the window and saw we were in Caleb's hanger, ready to go on the jet plane.

Eric fluidly folded us out of the car, me still in his arms. Some crutches were handed out toward us. Eric grabbed them and lent them against the limo.

"Do you want these?" he asked me. I nodded slowly. He set me down cautiously and I balanced on one foot, until I had them both under my arms. He stood close by. I noticed that Caleb was standing outside of the jet, which was being prepped for flight. I was still feeling a bit dizzy, but I knew why Eric put me down. I wouldn't want to talk to Caleb when I was helpless in his arms. He watched me tentatively while I inched slowly toward our host.

"Ah, Sookie Stackhouse. I am in your debt," Caleb bowed his head slightly.

"Are you just saying that and then you're gonna try and kill us in a couple months?" What can I say? The drugs made me bolder.

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "I am already in Eric's debt from centuries ago. I would not think of it. I plan on making things as easy as possible for Eric because when it comes down to it, I want him on my side." The side – would that be his impending takeover of North America?

"You have my respect, Caleb," Eric said.

"Do I have yours, Miss Stackhouse?"

I looked at Eric, who sent a wave of calm at me. "If Eric respects you than so do I."

"I will have your services if I should require," he didn't ask it, he merely stated it.

"I am nothing but true to my word," I said.

"Great. I must thank you for killing Mila for me. If I were to do it myself than an investigation would have arisen," Caleb smiled. "This turn of events is much...simpler."

"Just call me when you have problems with your next spouse," I grumbled sarcastically. Caleb and Eric found that incredibly amusing.

"You are welcome here anytime," Caleb said.

"Thank you," I bowed my head, not being able to do much else. Eric and Caleb exchanged a nod and I walked toward the stairs up to the jet. Eric lifted me, my crutches falling to the ground. They were swiftly picked up by one of his underlings. Eric settled me in one of the comfortable seats, and he kneeled at my feet. I parted my legs and he nestled between them, brushing back my hair. "I probably smell."

He lifted my hand and kissed it. "We'll take a bath when we get home."

I arched a brow. "My home or yours?"

He grinned wickedly. "Mine's bigger." That was a promise if I ever did hear one. He held a million meanings behind those two words.

"Of course you do." His guards entered and eyed us. It must have been incredibly weird for them to see their king kneeling before a human.

"What happened to the guards who let Victor into the suite?" I asked him.

"I killed them. I tortured the rest to find whose real loyalties they kept." I was unfazed. I inspected the two goons and noticed they looked a bit beaten up. I tapped my lips and Eric gave me a sweet kiss. "Will you have to get new ones?"

"Well, the ones that are in New Orleans will have to be dealt with as well. I think I might just fire all of the ones from Nevada," he said indifferently. "Start anew." That would be timely. I frowned.

"But that's Alina's problem, now," I said, feeling uncertain. Would he have to leave for Las Vegas again?

"I will talk to her tomorrow, dear one. Do not worry."

I leaned back into the chair and Eric sat in the chair in front of me, swivelling it around and dragging it close. Our knees touched and he lifted my cast placing it in his lap.

"You have to keep it elevated."

"Thanks, doc," I yawned. "Will we be home soon?"

"Yes. Home isn't too far away."

**The green REVIEW button wants to say goodbye, give it a click and bid farewell!**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue....**


	44. We Shout Through the Endless Doubt

_Epilogue_

Chapter 44: We Shout Through the Endless Doubt

"Why are we at Fangtasia?" I asked Eric. I had just gotten into the car without asking where we were going. I'd spent two weeks in New Orleans with him and we got back to Shreveport this afternoon. We didn't have time to have sex, so I was bit annoyed. He insisted that we had to be somewhere.

"Alina is here for a visit," Eric said, winking at me and stepping out of the limo. I shuffled out of the car right behind him followed by his two goons.

"Is she still mad?" I asked him, remembering the argument that broke out when we returned from California.

Eric smiled slightly. "Oh yes."

**3 MONTHS AGO**

I had to admit I was so glad to see Pam and Alina again. They arrived at Eric's new mansion not too long after he woke me up with sex. Eric's phone had ringed and we reluctantly left the comfort of his underground day room to reunite with his children. I didn't have much to change into, all my clothes were dirty, so Eric insisted I leave the room in one of his shirts. I refused at first but he easily seduced me into wearing it. I pulled on my underwear though, despite the fact that his t-shirt fell to just above my knee.

I sort of hid behind Eric as we entered up the secret stairs from his office and into the front foyer which was nearly as impressive as Caleb's. The only difference was my preference for the _Gone with the Wind _staircase.

Pam and Alina were standing around the sitting area that was surrounded in a wall of windows to one side that curved, the night sky glimmering into the house. Eric turned on a light for my benefit and they coolly stood waiting for us.

"Everything went well, I assume," Eric said. He waited for me to sit down before he took his place beside me. Alina and Pam settled down too.

"You mean how I did flawlessly while doing your job for you?" Alina scowled at her maker. Eric lifted a brow.

"I have an important issue to discuss with you. Although," Eric glanced at me, "you won't have a choice." I winced.

"No," Alina said immediately. She turned to Pam. "I told you he would do this."

"He gave me Area 5," Pam said in a drawl. "I don't want it."

"Eric, no," Alina stressed. "I want to go back to Greece." I felt guilty. This was my fault. Poor Alina, was summoned here mostly because of me and she was stuck here mostly because of me.

"Nevada is yours," Eric ignored her protest.

"No!" she shrieked jumping to her feet. I saw her rage, and I feared for Eric. She could glamour him easily and do who knows what. Eric regarded her bored; he was unfazed by Alina's outburst.

"I will punish you, my child, if you disobey me."

"You haven't declared it," she spit, her eyes blazing, her body shrinking into attack. I had a strong urge to run.

"Do I have to? I will," Eric's voice hardened, I could feel the tension and the thirst for a fight brewing inside of him. I was powerless to stop this and I was sure getting in the middle of it would be idiotic. I had never seen Eric glamoured. Boy did I really _not_ want to. I opened my mouth and then closed it. I glanced at Pam who stared between her maker and her sister, her fangs down, eager for what was to come. Vampires!

"I'm not going to waste in that shithole for a couple centuries," she growled, her back arching. Eric stood suddenly, pushing the couch back a bit. I hung onto the arm of the couch tightly, startled. I squeaked in fear. "I'd go mad! I'd be nothing!" Wow. She was pulling quite the drama queen routine.

"Alina," Eric said firmly, his voice elevating, his tone deep and commanding. It sent a chill down my spine and also turned me on a bit. "If you plan on influencing me, do it now. I am itching for a fight and I'd love to put you, my child, in your place. Beneath me." That sounded sexual, I had to admit.

I glanced cautiously at Alina praying she wouldn't fight but, of course – Eric grabbed her by the scruff of the neck before she could do any damage to him. I watched him drag Alina out of the windows that were actually glass doors, out onto the lawn. Pam rushed over and turned on the light that illuminated the grass.

"Come look, Sookie," Pam said, gleefully.

"Ya'll are sick," I said, pulling my legs close to my chest not wanting to witness Eric and Alina fight. I heard a female roar and Pam cheering. If they weren't insane, than my name wasn't Crazy Sookie.

Finally I heard screaming and I knew Eric won. I could feel it inside. He was exhilarated and damn horny. I jumped up to make sure nothing was going on. Eric had straddled Alina, pinned her into the grass, a huge, fangy, bloody smile on his face. Alina was thrashing and spitting. Eric had her wrists firmly on the ground, with one of his large hands. She looked like a child underneath him.

"Okay," I found my voice saying, quavering slightly. Pam looked amused by my call. Eric glanced over at me beaming.

"I won."

"I see," I bit my lower lip. He looked pleased with himself. Should I give him a cookie?

With the way Alina was grinding into him (not in the way she intended, for she was trying to get free), I felt my face grow hot and I took a step onto the deck, to the lawn with Pam close behind me. I was feeling a bit possessive, I couldn't lie.

"Set me free," Alina hissed.

"Alina," Eric snapped his attention from me back to his first child. "You will go to Nevada. As your maker I command you." She froze, staring at him in disbelief.

I looked between the three vampires. Pam had one brow raised, her expression could have been her version of Alina's – it was hard to tell with Pam.

"Eric," I said cautiously. He stood to his full height, letting go of Alina and came over to me, planting a big kiss on my lips. He pulled back and smirked.

I was dazed. I glanced down at Alina who was staring up at the night sky, perplexed and hurt. Eric motioned for us to head back inside and I slowly followed him. I put a hand to his back and he glanced at me over his shoulder.

"She's really upset," I said softly.

Eric's gaze flickered behind me to Alina. "I haven't ordered her in almost seven hundred years."

My lips thinned. "I'm sorry."

He actually looked a bit disturbed by that fact. He shook his head, I noticed his fangs hadn't retracted and he brought me onto his lap as we reclaimed our spot on the couch. He immediately put his mouth to my neck and I felt his fangs drag along a vein. I shivered in his arms and he held me tight.

"You two," Pam shook her head re-entering the house. Alina was still outside. I wondered if Nathanial would come to the United States finally. "Do you think you could give us a bit more attention, Eric? You can fuck her all you want for the rest of the night once we're gone."

"I have to get back to work," Eric murmured, his lips humming against my skin.

"Of course, that meddlesome job, the one you've neglected for three months," Pam said.

"Pam," Eric's chest shook with this warning and my nails dug into his shoulder as his mouth began to place open mouthed kisses on any exposed flesh.

"I'm merely reminding you, Eric. Now that you have your human back, you can improve your kingdom to the way it should be with you as it's king."

"Thank you," Eric said absently – he was hardly paying attention to her. I gave her an apologetic look and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm wondering what the bigger distraction is, Sookie – your absence or your presence."

Eric scooped me off his lap suddenly, plopping me next to him. "I will prove to all that I am in my rightful position," he gaze smothered any doubt. "I will take one more night with my bonded and then it'll be business."

"What?" I felt myself say. Eric glanced at me before focusing back on Pam who looked victorious.

"This is one thing you may struggle with, master."

"However do you mean," Eric said mockingly, staring challengingly at Pam.

Pam smiled as pleasantly as she could. "Your human will not stand for being neglected."

I had to speak up, "Damn right."

"And neither will your kingdom."

"I'm well aware of this, Pam," Eric looked irritated.

She shrugged minutely. "I just thought I'd point it out."

"Which is why Sookie and I will get married."

"What?" Pam and I blurted out at the same time. "By human laws, Eric?" Pam continued with my thought.

"Yes," Eric said, looking completely at ease, as if he hadn't just sorta proposed to me. "It'll be soon."

"Um, hi. Apparent bride here," I said waving at him. He looked at me. "That was the worst proposal ever. I'm not marrying you."

"There's my answer," Pam relaxed significantly.

"I thought we already established this," his brows furrowed.

"I thought we did too. I never said I would."

"You never said you wouldn't."

"You assumed I would. Eric, you're a vampire, I'm a human. You're a king – that wouldn't work," I said.

"I agree," Pam said bluntly.

"We are together," Eric stated, his eyes flickering, our bond buzzing loudly.

"Yes."

"Do you think that'll work?"

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation in front of Pam. "Eric, it's working now." I felt my cheeks turn redden.

"Then we'll get married," he said it simply.

"I don't think you understand what that means," I said cautiously before he could get too carried away.

"We're already bound for a hundred years, which is unbreakable. Why would I misunderstand a human law that can be severed with a few pieces of paper?"

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Again, this is not a nice proposal."

"I'm being realistic, my Sookie," Eric said.

"No, you're not. Human marriage might not mean something to you, but it does to me. You're ruining our happy bubble. Its burst, it's popped. _Now_ you're insisting that we deal with reality?" I balked at him.

"As soon as we left California, I'd have to return to my position. This is my reality and my love, you are a part of it."

Pam let out a noise of exasperation. I felt myself soften. "That sounded a bit better," I whispered. His face remained expressionless.

"You are mine and you always will be mine," he stated.

Possessive vampire crap. "And what are you to me?" I countered.

"Anything you want."

Pam stared at us bemused. "I do not understand this at all."

We ignored her. I put hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Our mouth moved together softly, before he hooked his hand under my knee and leaned me back onto the couch, him half on top of me. His hand slid up the side of my body, massaging my breast through his shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra, and he growled, pressing his erection into my hip. I realized my underwear was probably showing to Pam, who I had completely forgotten was there for a moment. I broke free of his lips, gasping, and he made a noise of anticipation, kissing my neck. I looked over and saw Pam's lustful stare, her fangs down and I pushed at Eric's shoulder, remembering where we were.

Eric let me breathe and we settled back into his lap, more composed. I pulled down my shirt, to cover my bottom.

"Don't stop on my account," Pam teased.

I rolled my eyes and caught Eric staring out the window at Alina. I touched his face briefly. "Maybe you should talk to her." He gave me a sceptical look, as if I said the most outrageous thing. "Fine, stay mad at each other," I scowled.

I watched my vampire carefully as he slowly brought his undivided attention back to me. I thought about his proposal and wondered if I had just accepted it.

If I were to marry any vampire it would be Eric.

Who am I kidding?

I didn't want to be married to anyone but Eric.

**PRESENT DAY**

The bar had its line, but we went through the employee entrance. We slipped into Eric's old office where Pam and Alina sat waiting. Alina still looked pissed off. I couldn't blame her. I had nothing to say to Alina, although I wished I could say something comforting.

"Alina," Eric nodded curtly and promptly took Pam's spot behind the desk. I missed seeing him behind it. I stood by the door, unsure of where to sit. "Come to me, Sookie."

"I'm good," I said, accepting that I was already against the wall.

"I'd like a verbal update, Alina," Eric said. They were so cold and informal. I could tell Alina was still furious with her maker. She responded in clipped tones and Eric listened carefully. I had been to quite a few of his meetings over the past few months.

I was hardly working at Merlotte's anymore and I had practically set up camp at Eric's house – both things I never thought I'd do.

Eric certainly changed. He said he would to Pam that night three months ago. He was definitely a king now. I hadn't seen it before, but he had stepped up and was ruling. He was living up to his position just like everyone had expected he would from the very beginning. He had been making significant progress with cleaning up New Orleans and getting vampires to migrate to Arkansas which was hardly populated. Nevada was still in his regime but for all intents and purposes Alina was in charge. They were still negotiating how that would work and I wondered if Eric might have to marry her, or just get rid of the state all together.

"I have a request," Alina said. I wondered if she and Eric would ever reconcile. When I would ask Eric about it, he'd brush it off, but I could tell he was upset about their tension, I could feel his frustration through the bond.

Eric nodded for her to go ahead. I wondered why Nathanial had never come. If he really loved her and missed her why wasn't he there with her?

"I'd like to have a vacation. For two weeks," she said.

Eric inhaled sharply, briefly glancing at me. "Why won't Nathanial come to you, Alina?"

"He is," she said.

Eric raised his brows surprised.

"I'm going to help him integrate into the Las Vegas life style," her smile strained.

Her maker said nothing, he eyed her appraisingly. "Very well." She nodded briefly.

"Can I go?" she asked stiffly.

I saw his jaw twitch, I could feel his anger rising. He moved his head toward the door and she walked past me, not even acknowledging my presence and left the office. Oh. I hoped she wasn't mad at me, but apparently she was. I exhaled, and slowly walked over to the desk leaning toward Eric. He was lost in thought so I turned to Pam instead.

"How's Fangtasia?" I asked her.

"Boring," she said.

"Oh," I uttered. "How about sheriff duty?"

"It's worse than Fangtasia," she said.

"No, you love Fangtasia," I smiled.

She returned an upturn of her lips, all of us knowing full well that Fangtasia was Eric and Pam's baby. Eric called Pam nearly every night for an update on their bar. It was rather sweet actually.

"Do you have any beef with the boss here?" I asked her.

"'Beef'?" Pam made a face as if she smelled something awful. "We do not eat animals."

"I know," I sighed, stifling a giggle. "I only meant, are you angry at him like Alina?"

"Well," she said. "You and I both know that what he's done to his darling child is wrong." Oh she was gearing for a fight.

Eric snapped out of his trance. "Get out, Pam." She smiled wryly and left upon request.

I circled the desk and settled in Eric's lap. "Pam's right."

"Alina and I have been mad at each other far longer than three months," Eric said stubbornly. "It's lasted nearly one hundred years before."

My eyes widened. "Gosh," I thought about how long that was.

"We might have to go to Vegas during the time she allots," Eric's arms circled around me, and began rubbing my back.

"Oh," I breathed. "Maybe I should check to see if Sam needs my help while we're here."

"You still work there?"

"Yes," I gave him a humourless look.

"I didn't even know," Eric smirked. I pushed on his shoulder slightly. "You've only had three shifts in the past six weeks, Sookie. I think the jig is up," he looked pleased as punch for using a colloquialism.

I leaned my cheek against his head. "I know. It makes me a bit sad. I know it wasn't the best job in the world...But, Sam was there and – I met my first vampire there," I poked his chest.

"Oh and what an ideal vampire you met," he muttered.

"Hush, none of that," I said.

"I," he tilted me back and kissed me, "was the vampire you should have met first."

I shook my head. "I think that would have ended badly. You would have taken me before you knew I was a telepath and then what?"

Eric kissed me again. "I'd take your virginity."

"Ew, that's so not the point."

Eric shrugged, and kissed me again. I ran my fingers through his hair and the leather chair beneath us squeaked at our angle and movement. There was a knock on the door, Pam poked her head in.

"Care to enthral the vermin?"

Eric nodded and stood up with me in his arms. He set me down. "The guard up?" he asked. Pam nodded.

"You're going out there?" I asked, shocked.

Eric gave me a smile that showed off his fangs. "I haven't been here in over six months. They've been hanging around hoping to catch a glimpse, and tonight is that night."

"It's a Tuesday. No one will be here," I said as we left the office, immediately blocked up by his guard.

He didn't respond but put a hand to the small of my back as we entered the bar. There was a hushed gasp as Eric Northman made an entrance. I meant to walk away to join Pam at the booth, but Eric swivelled me toward his throne that had another chair for me beside him.

"_I'm_ not enthralling the vermin," I whispered. He winked at me and sat in his throne. He held my hand gently and pulled me into the seat beside him. "This is embarrassing," I hid my face with my hair as best I could.

We sat up there for what felt like hours. I didn't talk to Eric much. People would bow and grovel and profess and declare. It was disturbing and aggravating. Eric would flick their presence away with his wrist and they would be so grateful that he acknowledged them that they would often burst into tears. He loved this. Apparently I wasn't doing a very good job stroking his ego enough. Too bad for him.

When it was gearing toward the final hour before last call, Eric leaned over to my ear and whispered, "You're going to fuck me on this throne as soon as everyone's gone." My face turned red, my lower region throbbed, my heart quickened and I glared at him.

"Oh really?" I said in my most doubtful tone.

"Don't deny it, my lover," he pulled away, his finger carefully tracing my neck. I shivered. "You're excited."

I turned away not wanting to respond, but I couldn't help the excitement I felt when I glanced at my phone to see that the bar would be closing in less than half hour.

Eric gave me a knowing smile. He looked bored, but through the bond I could feel him anticipating me straddling him on the throne.

We were doing it like bunnies. Seriously. I was _almost_ appalled at my behaviour. We'd been more anxiously eager lately and were even having sex in several rather public settings, as subtle as we could be. His guards heard it all. I couldn't get enough of him, now that I had finally surrendered to our relationship. Our lust for one another would be overwhelming if he hadn't banged that thought out of my head at least five times a day.

We hadn't had sex yet tonight, and it was killing us.

I think I was becoming a sex addict. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair at the thought. No, I was only doing it with Eric, so that shouldn't be my official diagnosis.

It was nice to know that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him – perhaps more. There were times when my human side would rule out and I certainly couldn't go for another round, when he was always ready, it seemed. The perks of being with a vampire.

I think Eric wanted to announce last call right at that moment.

Pam was summoned over and Eric spoke lowly in her ear. When the last customer left, everyone seemed to clear out of the room. I went to ask Eric who was going to clean up the bar when I was swung out of my seat and brought onto his lap, my legs squished between his thighs and the arms of the throne. I smiled at him and we kissed.

I wore a dress just for easy access like this. But, he yanked it over my head before I could just unzip his pants.

"We're taking all our clothes off," he muttered against my lips. The image of our naked flesh tangled on his throne was enticing and sort of reminded me of something, but I brushed it off. "Never again."

"Never again, what?" I asked him as I whipped off his blazer, and untied his tie. I was getting to become expert at getting a man out of suit in record time.

"We're not holding off like this, ever again." His erection seemed painfully constrained and he reached between us to start undoing his belt buckle and shimmied his pants down to his ankles where he kicked off his shoes. His chest was bare and we were frantically grabbing at the others flesh. He discarded my bra and looked at me for a second before I nodded and he ripped off my panties. Oh well, this was much more important.

We ground together, while Eric put his mouth to my breasts. He hand dipping between my legs to see if I was ready. I was, the moment he suggested this and the image entered my head. I let my head fall back and a guttural moan was let out. I went down on his hand and he rewarded me with slipping a finger inside. I held onto his shoulders, his lips, fangs and tongue working my hardened nipples. I scooted closer to his body and he pulled back to give me a leisurely kiss, our chests touching, making me quiver. He let his hands go and grab my ass as I lowered onto his length, our groans equally desperate. Nothing would ever compare to feeling Eric fill me. I was already turned into goo.

He moved one hand to my thigh and we slowly began to move. My nails dug into his shoulder blades and his arm wrapped around my waist, his hands gripping my soft skin. I let out a breathy gasp and he grunted, his mouth searching for my lips. I felt so small when engulfed by his large frame. His inner strokes were almost too much to bear at times. When he'd be completely buried inside of me, I'd shudder at the amount of emotions through the bond and he'd pull out and then I'd want all those mind-blowing feelings back.

There was the building pressure at my lower abdomen, my legs were shaking and my body was tensing up. Eric brought his fangs to my collarbone and I gasped as he dragged them down lower to my breast, flicking my nipple with his sharp teeth. I was drawing blood on his back; I clawed into him so hard. He growled and thrust up wildly into me. I cried out and panted, trying to catch my breath.

Our mutual thrusts were becoming intensely fast and I kept up as if my life depended on it. I needed him. I pushed down on him hard, and he sunk his fangs into my breast. I let out a strangled scream and my orgasm crashed into me, and I shook in his arms as he held onto me tight. He sucked deeply on my wound, his thrusts nowhere near slowing it seemed. My orgasm dissipated as soon as he pulled away and I became mush in his arms. His mouth was bloody, and I just had to lick the blood from his chin. He closed his eyes, as I reached between us, him still inside me, I began to stroke his base and play with his balls. He grunted, and kissed me. I moved up and down on him, touching, urging him onward. I pulled roughly on his balls and he shouted in his language, coming undone. His fingers dragged along my back, causing painfully delightful welts, as I bit his shoulder and drew some blood onto my tongue. He spoke rapidly as his climax seemed to go on forever. I broke away from taking the mark my teeth just made, licking his wound. He finally relaxed his head against the back of the chair.

I was having trouble breathing.

"We can do that again," I said. He nodded, at a loss for words. I loved when I could do that to him. I kissed him briefly on the lips.

He slowly brought his hand to my back, gently caressing the marks he made. "They hurt?"

"It was worth it," I smiled at him, happy. I nuzzled my face at the crook of his neck, and he hugged me to him. "So," I said after a while of silence. "What's the plan for the rest of the night?"

"We're going to return to our house," he said huskily. He said 'our house'. My heart did a somersault. "And then I'm going to fuck you until the sun comes up. And even then, wake me up for some afternoon delight."

I laughed when he stood up, my legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. "Afternoon delight?" I chortled.

Eric smirked, his sapphire blue eyes glinted. "Isn't that what the kids say nowadays?" My feet touched the ground.

I couldn't not laugh. "Oh Lord, you're such an old man." He tossed me my bra and dress.

He pulled up his pants, and fiddled around with the buckle. "My wife," he sighed, coming closer and kissing my forehead. "I'm _your _old man. I wouldn't be so quick to scoff."

I brought his head down to mine for a kiss on the lips. "If we got too deep into logistics and realism than there would only be you as a pile of dust somewhere in Scandinavia and me, still a lonely barmaid," I said.

"If we were to continue in that direction," he helped pull my dress over my body, when just moments ago he couldn't get it off fast enough. "Then we would never have met – thankfully you're right here in my arms."

I smiled, feeling my heart swell at his words.

"Also, you're the best fuck I've ever had."

"Nice," I said. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Sookie, when I fuck you so hard, you can't even scream, and my massive cock is surrounded by your tight wet pussy..."

"Please stop," I said, trying to walk away and hide the smile from my face. When he talked dirty, my head was always close to exploding. I could feel his lust through the bond and it was easily toppling into my own feelings.

"When I thrust into you and your body convulses..."

"Eric," I said and he spun me around and dipped me, kissing me long, sweetly. His lips slow, and not at all vulgar like his words were, he took care, and held me gently. He took my breath away.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he started. "I will share everything I have with you. Every vampire who owes me fealty will honour you."

He'd said those lines to me before. I felt a tingle down to my toes, I closed my eyes. I responded the same way I had almost two years ago now:

"You've made me very happy."

**AN: Well, this is the end of _I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness_. Whoa. It's a weird feeling. **

**1. I want to thank all of you who read my story. Seriously, the response is nothing how I imagined it would be. I'm so proud of this story and all of your love and attention just made it a million times better. Endless thanks!!**

**2. I have the first chapter for my new story up _Over the Hills and Far Away_, it's Sookie/Eric of course, but AH. Check it out. **

**3. Join the fanfiction love on twitter!! Follow me at greenlemonsFF. There's a lot of great talks with some great fanfic writers and readers. It's pretty awesome! Cheers to them! I also post sneak peeks for upcoming chapters for my stories. **

**4. Part 2 here, was inspired by the song Bullets by Tunng. It's truly amazing and gave me all the titles for the chapters along with Skeleton by Bloc Party. Give them a listen!!**

**5. I hope you enjoyed my story! I won't rule out a sequel, but if there is one, it won't be for a while. **

**THANKS AGAIN AND REVIEW FOR THE FINAL TIME BY CLICKING MY FRIEND, THE GREEN REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Best wishes,**

**greenlemons**


End file.
